Terminator The Resistance Fighters Chronicles F04
by F.S.N. Stefan
Summary: We just uploaded the last episode of this season. The co-writer, eyeshieldTe wrote this as his last of terminator fanfiction. This is the celebration for both Summer Glau's birthday 24 July and my birthday 26 July . And hopefully, in this episode some of you will review it. Please read and review. Terminator fictions and shows will never die. lol:
1. EP01: Devils and Dust

.

.

.

**Terminator:  
The Resistance Fighters Chronicles**

.

.

**F04****E01**

"**Devils**** and ****Dust****"**

.

.

**Written by  
Stefan1994, Mario28 and eyeshieldTe**

.

.

.

This document is fan-produced fiction based on the television series, Terminator - The Sarah Connor Chronicles, and a fan-made season of fan fiction, F03 Terminator - The Resistance Fighters Chronicles, written by Stefan1994. This is done in spirit of fan fiction, to have fun and enrich the total fan experience beyond the limitation of the original story vehicle. In that spirit, and holding to the long tradition of free promotion. This story is being made available to the show fans for entertainment purposes.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TEASER**

WE OPEN ON:

INT. CLASSROOM – MORNING

SUPERIMPOSE: "2009"

A Thai classroom is full with Thai primary school students. Students in here are of about 7-8 years old excepting STEFAN who sits in the back nearby the door, hunched and indifferent. Stefan is just six years old.

The 20s-years-old Australian teacher enters class, the class quiets down as he hurries to the desk and sits behind it.

TEACHER  
Mrs. Millar is ill today. I'm new English teacher.  
My name is Jonathan Tontan. I'm from Australia.

One of the students stands up and then everyone excepting Stefan, stand up from their seats.

STUDENTS  
Good morning, teacher.

JONATHAN  
(calmly)  
Sit down.

Stefan still doesn't get attention at the Jonathan who looks down under the table...

ON JONATHAN'S LAP: where, hidden by the desk, he uses a letter opener to casually tear open his pants, exposing his thigh. He then digs the letter opener INTO HIS THIGH-which suddenly POPS OPEN-revealing GLEAMING METAL PISTONS. Jonathan reaches into his tight and pulls out one of metal pistons. Well, not really a piston. More like a pistol.

The students look confused. Why the teacher doesn't start teaching yet? They don't notice that the eyes of the teacher are looking at Stefan.

Jonathan stands up with a folder and a pistol. He looks very careful. He hides his pistol inside the folder as he walks toward Stefan. His eyes are very intense.

Jonathan reaches Stefan, carefully shows his pistol and aims it into Stefan's forehead. The muzzle is contiguous with Stefan's forehead. Stefan doesn't look fearful that time.

INT. LAB – NIGHT

And we FLASH CUT to the apocalyptic future: a 14 year old STEFAN sitting in a metal chair, needles stuck in his skull (one right where Jonathan had aimed the pistol to) being adjusted by a Thai technician. A second monitors his brain patterns.

The lab is cold, blue, steel. Insidiously clean.

2ND TECHNICIAN  
(in Thai)  
"He's dreaming."

FIRST TECHNICIAN  
"Nightmare?"

2ND TECHNICIAN  
"Off the charts. Scary monsters."

EMMA AKAGI  
"We will know soon what he's dreaming."

EMMA AKAGI is an AI with a small T-950 body who looks like the Monica Serepec, T-950 from season 3. Behind her stands a SOLDIER, observing. The soldier is in shadow, but his uniform indicates the royal Thai army rank of General.

EMMA AKAGI  
"See this my friends."

Stefan starts convulsing, mewing in misery. The soldier starts forward, slowly.

EMMA AKAGI(cont'd)  
"It's a little startling to see_, _but the results  
are spectacular. Especially in this case. Stefan  
is one of the best psychics in human history."

The soldier steps into the light. He is rigid, cold, staring at the boy with no emotion at all. His name, as we will very soon learn, is GENERAL ANONGSAK PICHITCHAI.

PICHITCHAI  
"Does this test hurt him, Emma?"

EMMA AKAGI  
"It's just awhile, Mr. General."

PICHITCHAI  
"So let's continue it."

EMMA AKAGI  
"He's a genius. His mental capacity is extraordinary,  
even with the side-effects. He can't control his mind  
when he becomes very angry."

PICHITCHAI  
"Will it be bad? Will we have to block his power?"

EMMA AKAGI  
"It will be unstable. When he becomes angry. His power  
will be up but his brain will depreciate within years."

PICHITCHAI  
"So he's like the mighty phoenix who can't control  
its flame at all. Can we train him to control his  
power like I can do to my own power?"

Then they start to speak English.

EMMA AKAGI  
I don't know. He's very wonderful and deep. Maybe you  
can train him. But he always wants to be just a common  
human. So what can you do? Can you force him to do so?

The two technicians start to be a little confused.

PICHITCHAI  
Okay. That's the future. We'll manage it later.  
I will think about it someday later if I don't  
die before that day. So now what is his dream?

EMMA AKAGI  
My dream machine, the dream VCR, is working for that.

CLOSE ON STEFAN as he reacts with a little ague.

E.C.U. HIS CLOSED EYES.

INT. HTMS PHUTTHALOETLA NAPHALAI BRIDGE – DAY

And we FLASH CUT to actual present future: The 25 year old Stefan aka E. BOYKINS, has the royal Thai army rank of General, sitting on the command seat with a woman who sitting side by side him, she has a good look, brown hair and we know who she is, she's ALLISON PICHITCHAI(in the past: Allison Young). Her finger has wedding ring and she has the royal Thai army rank of Lieutenant General. She is actually the second in command of the Asian Resistance fighters.

CAPTAIN PHOTON, the small reprogrammed T-888, working calmly at her controls. COMMANDER NICK CORBIN stands beside her seat. Two T-888 endos work at the Radar Absorbent Material. LAMPAGE MOORE, the thin TOK, is a temporarily sonar man.

The bandaged woman enters the bridge with the baby, SITTIPONG PICHITCHAI, who is crying for his mom. The woman walks toward Allison and hands Allison the baby. Allison gives her a smile before she looks down at her baby. He stops crying when he's on Allison's embrace. He's smiling.

ALLISON  
Thank you, Emma. When will we arrive there?

Emma? You didn't hear the wrong thing, the woman is Emma. More surprise after she pulls the bandage out of her face, revealing her new face. In fact, it's not new, it's the old. Now she has the same face we saw it first time when she showed it as her motion picture, this face is from the real EMMA AKAGI.

EMMA AKAGI  
We'll arrive LA tomorrow morning.

Allison looks down at her son so happily. E. Boykins too, he steps closer Allison, looking at the son. This is very beautiful picture of a warm family during the war.

Nick stands watching them. He smiles happily as he sees this picture. His Captain turns to Nick and touches one of her hands on his shoulder as her another hand still clutches the controls.

CAPT. PHOTON  
Do you still want to get Allison back as your  
girlfriend, Commander? Did you see that?

Nick turns back to his Captain who quickly turns her hand back at the control. Nick shakes his head.

NICK CORBIN  
No. Not anymore, Captain. Who can destroy  
this warm family? I think I can't.

CAPT. PHOTON  
I need to meet the General. Can you hold this?

NICK CORBIN  
(smiles)  
Yes, I can.

Capt. Photon stands up and Nick sits on her seat, working there for her. As Capt. Photon takes a few steps from Nick, he turns back at her.

NICK CORBIN  
Thank you, Captain.

CAPT. PHOTON  
For what?

NICK CORBIN  
For always warn me not to do the wrong thing.

CAPT. PHOTON  
Never mind.

Capt. Photon walks to join E. Boykins. Nick looks back at controls. E. Boykins, Allison and Emma look up at Photon. But they don't say anything. There is a quake interrupt them.

ALLISON  
What's going on?

Another quake. Sittipong immediately cries after that, Allison quickly cuddles him, trying to soothe him. E. Boykins turns to the endos that are working on radar.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
(shouting)  
Officers!

CLOSE ON THEM. They turn and we see no enemy in radar. Not just that we find we are getting into the area in North Pacific.

T-888 ENDO  
(male voice)  
No target found, sir.

E. Boykins looks more serious. Another quake. E. Boykins turns left at Lampage.

E. BOYKINS  
Lampage, turn on comm. Tell our friends.  
We have new enemy. It has radar camouflage.

BRIGADIER GENERAL JASPER, hurriedly runs into the bridge.

JASPER  
General Boykins, we got a...

E. BOYKINS  
A Flying Dutchman, I know.

JASPER  
But you know this battleship class would always  
station in around North Atlantic Ocean and the  
Caribbean sea. This is very weird.

E. BOYKINS  
Skynet knows we are here. It knows we are heading  
to the America main land. This is freaking it out.  
It's afraid of us. Prepare. We are gonna confront  
the big battle ship.

E. Boykins turns to Allison who reaches her hand to hold his. E. Boykins gives her a warm smile.

E. BOYKINS  
Take care of Sam. It will be okay. Trust me, Allison.

ALLISON  
I trust you.

E. BOYKINS  
Emma!

Emma responds with a smile.

EMMA AKAGI  
I'll take care of them.

E. BOYKINS  
Thank you.

E. Boykins nods to Jasper. Allison hands Emma her son and she takes a quick step toward E. Boykins before she flashes a kiss on his cheek. E. Boykins quickly turns to face her.

ALLISON  
Come back for me and our son.

E. BOYKINS  
I will. I love you.

ALLISON  
I love you too.

Allison nods to Emma. E. Boykins and Jasper run off. Allison and Emma suddenly walk in another room.

EXT. HTMS PHUTTHALOETLA NAPHALAI BRIDGE – DAY

E. Boykins and Jasper exit the bridge and see...

...C.U. THE BIG HUNTER KILLER THAT IS HALF BATTLESHIP HALF ANTI SUBMARINE SUDDENLY RISES FROM THE WATER AWAY IN THE OCEAN. It looks so powerful by its actual many PLASMA CANNONS, torpedo launchers surrounded that looks a lot like THE ANCIENT CANNONS on the picture in the legend of Flying Dutchman, this ship is an unwonted kind of high technology architecture battleship. The prow looks half sea demonic half high tech creature. The tower is freaky big. This ship really has a Flying Dutchman-look when we watch it from the far sight, so we will call it as "HK Flying Dutchman". T-8xx and T-9xx endos with plasma weapons emerge from the surfaces of the ship. Red eyes glow.

HIGH ANGLE ON THE PHUTTHALOETLA NARHALAI SHIP.

We see every soldier looks a little afraid of the HK Flying Dutchman's power. The rest two ships stop behind our ship. Our side submarines rise up.

AT E. BOYKINS AND JASPER. Jasper grabs his Westinghouse plasma pulse rifle up and cocks the slide, being ready to fight. E. Boykins slowly rises his left hand and does the two-fingers-at-the-temple gesture. His eyes look intense. His voices reverberate and are heard by every human on ships and submarines as he says.

E. BOYKINS  
Be prepared. We can get through this.  
We shall get through that hell tonight.

E. Boykins lowers his hand as his eyes still stare hard at the HK Flying Dutchman.

HK FLYING DUTCHMAN, moves very slowly. And we see many HKs backward in the air. HK-VTOLS. AERIAL HKS. A lot of those types.

INT. SKYNET WORK CAMP - CELL – DAWN

TIGHT ON PREECHA SINGHMAK(F03E04). He's an intense, powerful man, his head shaven. Preecha stares INTO CAMERA with a resigned expression. On his left arm, it's a barcode tattoo.

CAMERA PULLS BACK, straight up. PREECHA lies in his cot, staring at the ceiling. He's smoking a CIGARETTE. This OVERHEAD ANGLE reveals Jack Van Meter, in a folding chair beside him. A CHESS SET, stacks of BOOKS, WRITING MATERIALS in the cell. Two T-600s wait, shackles in hand.

VAN METER  
Major Preecha Singhmak. It's very long time after the  
Palmdale battle. You were the best of those soldiers.  
It surprised me a lot for a human.

Preecha has no interest in what Jack said. He blows a cloud of SMOKE which drifts in the direction of Jack.

VAN METER  
Your friend, Stefan, he's not dead. It's very  
disappointed for me. But I don't think I have no  
way to defeat him.

Preecha quickly turns, getting attention.

VAN METER  
I know you love your sister, right?  
(shout)  
Get Prapada Singhmak here.

With that, Preecha quickly stands up.

PREECHA  
What did you do to her?

Preecha tries to punch Jack but when he stretches his right fist toward Jack's face, Jack quickly grabs his fist and throws him to the wall. Preecha falls on his seat from that.

One of the T-600s unlocks the cell door for-

GINYU(F03EP12)takes PRAPADA SINGHMAK into the cell. Prapada is of about 18, 5'6", black hair, a thin beautiful Thai. Her tears are streaming down. Her eyes fill with fear. She wears a filthy clothes like a Skynet work camp prisoner(not like Preecha).

PRAPADA  
(crying)  
Brother Pond!

PREECHA  
Pan.

Prapada tries to resist Ginyu but she can't. After a moment, Preecha opens his eyes to look his sister, Ginyu picks his 1970 HK VP70M 18-round semi-automatic up and aims it right at the left side Prapada's head. Ginyu is always ready to fire.

GINYU  
Agree with us or your sister die now?

PRAPADA  
No, brother. I die better than he dies.

VAN METER  
It's only just you who is out of his mind network we  
know. Only just you he can't follow or find. We have  
no choice. If you don't join us, we'll kill your sister.

Preecha turns around, thinking about it. His eyes show wrath as his fists form angrily. He breathes fast but when he sees Ginyu aims the gun more firmly at the head of his sister. He really has no choice.

PREECHA  
(loathly)  
Okay. I join you.

VAN METER  
Ginyu.

Ginyu knows what he has to do. Ginyu softly hits the back of Prapada's head, stunning her. Ginyu lowers the gun, barges unconscious Prapada into the cell, and takes Preecha out of cell.

The T-600s see Ginyu, Jack and Preecha out.

INT. SURGICAL PREP ROOM - DAWN

There are 12 T-950 endos with Westinghouse plasma pulse rifle guarding around here. Jack and Ginyu enter the room to find Preecha sitting on the examining table.

PREECHA  
Why didn't you drug me to do so?

VAN METER  
Drugging isn't only one way for best infiltration, Pond.

PREECHA  
(angrily)  
Don't call me that name. You don't have much enough  
honor to call it. Only just my friends call me like  
that. And you aren't.

VAN METER  
We'll see.

INT. SURGICAL THEATER - LATER

Jack, Ginyu and two T-600 MEDICAL TECHNICIANS accompany Preecha to a water-filled plexiglass tank the size of a lidless coffin.

An array of stainless-steel machines crowds around the tank, including a series of robotic arms that taper into foot-long needles. One wall of the theater is glass. Behind the glass is the control room, where SKYNET V.2 AVATAR BODY(F03EP10) looks on, hands behind his back.

A female CYBORG(21, Caucasoid, 5'8") and several T-600 SUPPORT STAFF enter data into computers monitoring the experiment. Preecha removes his robe and hands it to the cyborg before stepping into the tank of water.

PREECHA  
(whispering in Thai)  
"I'm sorry, Pichitchai"

One of the T-600 technicians fastens a breathing tube, connected to an oxygen tank, to Preecha's mouth. Preecha lies down, submerging himself in the cold water. The T-600 technician clamps Preecha's wrists and ankles into place with stainless-steel shackles bolted to the plexiglass walls. Preecha's eyes are open as he watches the robotic arms swivel into place, poised above him like a gang of metal vipers.

CLOSE ON PREECHA'S EYES as they close, looking like he's crying. We don't have to watch what this is for a long time, we cut to:

* * *

CREDIT:

TERMINATOR  
THE RESISTANCE FIGHTERS CHRONICLES

.

* * *

**ACT 1**

**(Flying Dutchman)**

INSERT SCENES FROM F03E22:

INT. JOHN'S ROOM – NIGHT

John sits on his bed and keeps his eyes on Cameron who is ready to dance. She smiles to him bashfully. The music begins.

Cameron dances a few steps, and then launches into the most difficult and famous part of Pas de chat. It looks easily for her at this moment. SEVERAL ANGLE ON CAMERON'S FOOTSTEPS. Cameron looks really like a cat with each step. Her motion looks real, more like human. John looks at Cameron who dances the step of cat so easily and she dances it flawlessly. John gapes at Cameron amazedly in every step and every grace. Cameron always smiles and looks like a happy girl when she dances. Her flexibility and her imagination has been already developed, we can see the different when she steps and her upper body looks natural and flexible. It's better and quicker than last time we saw she trained to dance. John slowly stands up when the music nearly ends. Cameron steps and rolls herself like a cat, turning to the end of the Pas de chat at the same time the music ends.

Cameron stands up and looks at herself before she turns and faces John who has already stood nearby her. She looks up at his eyes.

CAMERON  
How was it, John?

JOHN  
You are such a talented ballet dancer, Cameron.

Cameron smiles bashfully as her cheeks display flushes. John looks in her eyes as his arms slowly wrap around her waists. He is pausing for awhile, knowing that she won't attack him but a half part of him is trying to stop what he's thinking about. They lock eyes. Bond. Affection.

JOHN  
(whispering)  
Thank you for that.

Cameron touches his arms. Cameron can sense John's emotion this time. His heart rate and respiration are elevated. She looks in his eyes as she's still staying in his embrace. They whisper:

CAMERON  
John, do you want to have sex?

JOHN  
Whaaay… what? How can you...?

CAMERON  
You have an erection, your heart rate and respiration  
are elevated as well as your pheromone level. If you  
want, I can do it for you, do it with you.

John leans closer and answers everything by his action. As his eyes are closed, John doesn't notice when Cameron's eyes briefly glows blue. After her eyes return to normal, Cameron opens her mouth, allowing John to deepen the kiss.

Cameron pays close attention to the movements of John's tongue, and soon begins to copy them with her own, then improvise new ones. As they kiss, Cameron moves her hands up so that they are holding John's sides through her sweater.

After a moment, John's hands move as well. His left comes down to the base of Cameron's neck, his thumb resting directly above her collarbone. His another hand trails down Cameron's side until it comes to the hem of her shirt. Sliding under the thin cotton, John's hand moves north again going over the Cameron's stomach and ribs until his fingertips are gently pressing against the soft warm mound of a breast.

John cups Cameron's bosom and later, begins to rub the tight nipple at its center. Cameron rolls her shoulder, pressing the supple globe of flesh more firmly into John's hand. John ends this kiss and straightens while looking down at Cameron, who is starring back at him with wonder. Cameron's eyes still keep at John's as he breathes faster. His hand yanks out from beneath Cameron's shirt.

JOHN  
(moaning)  
How does it feel like? Can you feel it?

CAMERON  
I feel and it's good.

JOHN  
(moaning)  
So let's continue it.

With foray, John suddenly strikes Cameron by a passionate kiss. Their eyes close as they fall on the bed together. John keeps the kiss hard. As they kissed, John's left hand comes up to cup the back of Cameron's skull, as his right hand goes down to squeeze the cyborg's firm ass. The cyborg, Cameron wraps her arms around the John's torso, pulling his body more firmly against her body.

After almost a minute, John is finally forced to end the kiss for want of fresh air. John breathes faster and is trying to turn his breathing to be normal, defying the nature in his body. As that time, he looks up and down at Cameron who locks her eyes at his together with pulls her own shirt off and his hands come to put her bras off.

Cameron throws the shirt away as John throws her bras away. She looks in John's eyes, learning his need as her hands slowly grab the sides of his shirt. He lifts his arms at her urging and she drags shirt off over his head. He cups her cheeks and pulls her lips back to his. Her breasts flattened against his chest.

They gently fall on bed again as they are ready to kiss again. He bends follow her and then they meet on the bed, his lips falling on hers and continuing their interrupted kiss. Keep the kiss hard as his one of his hands leans on bed nearby her head, keeping his own chest away from her nipples just for a millimeters, while another hand slides through her slim dancer's body toward her trousers. They break the kiss as he still breathes fast. Her eyes gaze his hands at her trousers are pulling it off. She suddenly help him to pull it off her legs and then she rolls on top of him, bends her head together with pulls off her hair that has fallen to conceal her face, and she kisses him, letting her hands slide down through his strong chest toward his jeans.

They break their kiss and she reaches over and undoes his belt, the button of his jeans and pulls down his zipper without looking. He lets out a soft groan, his eyes half-closing with the sensation of her warm, smooth hand fishing him out of the fly of his boxers. His cock pulses against the grip of her fist as she skims it lightly along his length.

CAMERON  
Is this good, John?

John nods. Cameron pulls his jeans and his underwear off at the same time, one of her feet kicks them away from the bed. John slides his hands down and pulls her undies off. And now they are free, nothing conceal them. Cameron lets him roll over her and then he's on top of her. He caresses her body with his hands, trying to keep control. He kisses her forehead, traveling down to her ear lobe. She can hear his breathing become faster.

JOHN'S POV.: John looks at Cameron, her face is melted with fear that she may hurt him. Her eyes swivel with fear.

JOHN  
I'll be okay, Cameron. Don't be afraid about me.

Cameron smiles warily.

Then they kiss each other. She slides her hands over his body and gasps when his hand caresses the skin of her breast. It looks real but that's just a simulation. John parts her legs and slides his hand beneath the tight confines of the leggings and touches her. She shivers as he starts driving into her, falling his weight together with sliding his cock into her entrance. As he slides in her deeply, she lets out a soft groan like a common girl and he's really surprised from that. He looks at her and when he says to her, his voice looks like a groan.

JOHN  
You feel it.

CAMERON  
I have sensation, John. I have it for you.  
We can have sex now. Do me a favor. Fix it.

John nods as he slides out and re-gathers his strength again before he slides in her slowly. She lets out more soft groan. John slides out and then slides in once again but faster. Cameron gasps as John penetrates her, trying to make him finish this as well as a man finishes sexual intercourse with a woman. He can feel her heat on his cock, just as he has against his face and then the tip of his cock is sliding through her slippery folds.

Her thighs are silky as she draws up her legs and they slide along his sides, her toes tickle the outside of his thighs. John penetrates her with all power he has as Cameron always help him and urges his sexual emotion by her cries and her reactions. He thrusts forward, and at the same time lets his weight shift forward and down, pressing her thighs back and her knees toward her chest. She lets out a groaned cry as he slides into her tight embrace. It's really good for a terminator and a man who is having sex with a terminator for the first time.

Cameron smiles, melting his face down into the crook of her neck as his penetration never stops. He smells her skin and it smells good, it powering him up and he penetrates her harder and faster without any anxieties. He already forgets that she's a machine, he deletes all his fears and drives himself into her like a common girl. His feelings from the first meeting come and it erects him up a lot more. He starts the real hard penetration, all his power and all that the John Connor can do.

John pushes himself deeper and deeper, faster and harder inside Cameron's fake vagina that can feel like every woman's vagina. A movement that is never missed by John. But he doesn't stop, he grasps her arms with very little pressure.

CAMERON  
(moaning)  
Harder, John. You can do it harder.

His hands grip her harder as he fucks her harder. His face moves up to hers, his tongue caressing her lips and the inside of her mouth. She closes her eyes, tightly grabbing and scratching at his fragile back.

John rolls over, pulling her on top of him and she lets it happen carefully. Their bodies never disconnect. She sits up on him and his full length dick is going deep inside of her. She groans and leans down to kiss him. Cameron grabs both of his hands, locking them beside his head and starts rocking herself against him. He always cries out painfully when she does so.

Cameron rolls him on top of her once again when he cries out loud as if he is gonna be killed. John doesn't stop yet, he still slides himself inside of her. It's better than when she was on top of him, John looks better. His pain decreases a little just before it's slowly increasing again in every second. Her sex grips him like a velvet covered vice, which he forces apart in order to forges a tingling, sparking trail of delectable friction to her snug, molten core.

His balls are already boiling, his control hanging by a thread. Her hands reach for his face and he intercepts them, grasping her wrists firmly. Her hands don't stop and she resists him as he pushes against him. The struggle shifts him inside her and he grits his teeth, showing painful, as the shiver of pleasure, the simple shift causes snakes up his spine. He quickly pushes harder and suddenly, her resistance vanishes and he presses her wrists and arms onto the bed like she's a common girl who gives in him.

John is breathing heavily. His climax is searing across his nerves, overloading his senses and causing his world to shrink to the single pinpoint of overwhelming sensation. His chest and his muscles are on fire and his heart feels like it will burns as his dick convulses and he pumps his seed into Cameron in heavy, draining spurts. His loud cry becomes a series of grunts connected to each of those spurts, her sex squeezing against him as he expands before each one. After a moment, John grunts loudest as his penis releases his pain, his hot liquid semen, his emotion and his strength into her like she has pumped all his power into her own body. Her fake cry of the fake climax looks very real. Then John collapses on top of Cameron, panting, desperate for breath, twitching as stray electric charges of enjoyment makes muscles misfire. His eyes are automatically closed, his face buries in her hair above her shoulder. Her skin and her hair smell really good for him. He never felt it much like this time. Fragrance of her hair scents mixing with the aromatic smell of her skin.

Cameron gently lifts him off her and rolling set him on the bed. He groans as he slides free of her. She rises and she checks around his body, making sure he is okay.

JOHN  
(sobbing)  
Cameron, what are you doing?

CAMERON  
Do you still feel pain, John? Are you okay?

John looks tired, really tired. He looks at her and gives her an I'm-okay smile. Cameron smiles back and suddenly stands up.

JOHN  
Where are you going? Please lie with me.  
I will feel better if you lie next to me.

Cameron tilts her head and then she smiles. She walks to another side of the bed and lies down next to him. Cameron looks at John who smiles to her so weakly.

JOHN  
Can I cuddle you, Cam?

CAMERON  
Do what you want, John. I'll be with  
you until you fall asleep.

Cameron moves herself closer him, letting him lie and cuddle her in his warm embrace. She can feel it and she knows what he's doing. John rises his head up a little, kisses on her shoulder, smells its fragrance. Then he kisses on her hair.

We slowly zoom out as the naked betrothed are still lying and cuddling on the bed together. Does she love him? The answer of this question is what we is seeing this time. We are with them for a short moment.

INT. JOHN'S ROOM – LATER

Cameron, all dressed up, walks out from the bathroom and heads toward John who is still sleeping deep on the bed. Cameron kisses on John's forehead. He still sleeps.

CAMERON  
I'm sorry about your mom. I'm sorry about your  
teenage life. It's the only one way to stop Skynet.  
In this future, it has no rule, no law, everyone  
lives by their kindness. I learn that when we stop  
it, we just postphone it. When it comes again, it will  
kill more innocent people. Then why we stop it for  
if when we stop it, we increase the number of people  
who would die on Judgement Day. I thought it was a  
good idea to destroy Skynet and humans won't create  
an AI like Skynet once more. I'm sorry for brought  
you here, taking risk into your life. I love you, John.  
I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise. Please relax.  
I'll keep watching around this for you.

Cameron kisses on his forehead again then walks off.

INT. OUTSIDE JOHN'S ROOM – SAME TIME

Cameron gets out with her plasma XM1014 shotgun. As she looks down at the ground, she sees many drops of blood that leads her to somewhere.

Cameron walks after those drops until she reaches the intersection. She looks down.

CAMERON'S H.U.D.: The drops of blood lead our Cameron to the left. Her cursor points and she walks after the sign until...

ANGLE ON DOOR. We see the drops of blood on the brass doorknob.

WE PAN TO ANOTHER WAY. Cameron with her plasma shotgun, ready to fight, walks toward us alone.

Cameron walks after the blood until she reaches the door.

As she reaches her hand at the door, carelessly, a thunder bolt attacks her and the shock pushes her on the floor. It turns her into the reboot period. 2 minutes time or more for Cameron.

E.C.U. CAMERON'S FACE. Her eyes close. Looks peaceful. It's like she's sleeping. We see two silhouettes of men are near. One of them kneels down and then in a few seconds later, we hear the sound of the port cover is opened.

CUT TO THE HAND THAT IS HOLDING CAMERON'S TOK CPU. The fingers release the CPU.

SLOW MOTION.

We track over the chip as it falls on the ground. The foot with boot moves and treads on it with all weight. Then the foot is pulled up by its owner as we are back to NORMAL;

The CPU was broken into three pieces. One is the end of the chip with handle. One is just a black small piece of processor module. One big domino piece with connector is dirty and has some very small cracks around the hem of the chip, it's still too much damaged for working again, looks very like T-800's broken neural net CPU. This is Cameron's actual death. It's really hard to be recovered and installed on the body again.

We tilt up, revealing T-1000 who stepped on the CPU. Drugged JASON GROSS stands nearby left side of the T-1000.

T-1000  
There are two people coming with plasma rifles.  
We can't fight against them. Hasta la vista.

TIGHT ON T-1000 as...THUNK!...his left hand seems to do something out of frame. There is a gurgling, and the sound of liquid dribbling onto the floor. We'll find out what just happened soon. The T-1000 melts just before we cut to:

INT. MIMETIC POLY ALLOY RESEARCH LAB - SKYNET FACILITY – NIGHT

OLIVER WEAVER stands watching as all capsules are opening, revealing human figure liquid metal terminators inside.

ANGLE ON _**T-1000 -5**_. The 5th T-1000 is a 20s year old male nigger, of about 5'7" with demonic look. The eyes open with blue glow and then they become a pair of somewhat like vampiric red eyes from many shows. The 5th T-1000 slowly change his nudity rapidly to be shirt and trousers. He now wears the gray track suit with the logo of Zeira Corp. On his head, he wears the black beret. The name stitched on the band of his beret is DONALD.

FULL SHOT.

Donald stands up at the same time other five T-1000s stand up. Those T-1000s wear the same style suits as Donald wears. They walk toward the center of the lab, joining Oliver.

DONALD  
We are all ready, sir.

Two other T-1000s walk closer Oliver then they silver themselves and slowly merge into the main mass of Oliver as they are becoming one. All liquid metal mass of three T-1xxx slowly form to be just one MPA terminator and then it transforms to be Oliver Weaver once again but this time Oliver looks stronger. His muscles are like a big body builder's. He is taller than last time we saw him in this lab. Two male T-1000s do the same with Donald and we remain only just one female T-1000. The female T-1000 now has EMILY as a name on her black beret. They then turn to the door. In b.g. The T-1001 gets out from her capsule just before her female silver figure MORPHS into a METAL SNAKE and slithers to join Oliver's body like when the eel slithered to join Weaver's main mass body.

EMILY  
What's the command, Mr. Weaver?

Oliver then turns to the computers. He thinks for a sec. Oliver pushes on a couple of buttons and the monitor shows the SURVEILLANCE VIDEOS of the facility.

ON MONITORS, One shows the empty front gate. One shows the inoperative T-950 factory. One shows the view of the melt pit. One shows an empty area of cracked egg of a factory.

OLIVER  
Let's watch. Where are the rest of you?

ON MONITORS, The date is rolled back until we find the T-1000 prototype and other T-1000s get out of their capsules on June 28.

Oliver keys a couple of keys and one of those monitors shows the target of all complete T-1000s. T-1000 prototype: infiltrate resistance base, _**T-1000 -2**_ and _**T-1000 -3**_: take abroad on Flying Dutchman, and the _**T-1000 -4**_ protect the factory. It's only just _**T-1000 -4**_ that the monitor shows status as "DESTROYED".

Oliver turns back to his new followers with alert eyes.

OLIVER  
We need to get back Serrano as fast as we can.

EMILY  
There is an old model helicopter in the yard backward.  
Ten T-950 endos and three rubberskins guard there.

DONALD  
It's a kind of fun game.

Oliver smiles funny.

OLIVER  
Yes. As fun as GTA.

DONALD  
Let's go.

OLIVER  
You both clear the way. I have to download all  
data here and send it back to Catherine Weaver.

Donald and Emily walk toward the door just as A HEAVY DOOR BLOWS off its hinges, barging both Donald and Emily against the wall backward. Smoke fills in frame of the door.

LOW ANGLE.: A metal foot steps in from the smoke area.

TILT UP, revealing T-950 endo holding a plasma Term Cannon. Its glowing red eyes compassionlessly sweep the lab, find the team.

Oliver, so fast, grabs the cannon, trying to catch it from the endo who always resist him.

Donald and Emily, quickly silver themselves and transforms to be METAL-SNAKES before slither toward the endo in a flash. After about two seconds of intense slamming, the walls on both sides of the lab have all the plaster smashed in. Oliver takes a cut shot punch to slam the cannon off the endo's hand just before his follower shows up behind the endo and slam their gleaming needles that were their index fingers toward the head of the endo at the CPU location. The endo immediately becomes unconscious. After Donald and Emily release their fingers, the endo suddenly falls.

OLIVER  
You both did well.

DONALD/EMILY  
Thank you.

Oliver nods then Donald and Emily leave him alone in the lab.

Oliver turns around the mess lab. He thinks about it for awhile then he walks around, examining readouts and equipment. He stops when he sees...

A DATA ACCESS USB 3.0 PORT

Oliver goes to the port.

OLIVER  
Let's see if this works.

Two of Oliver's fingers get metallic and merge to form a suitable plug for the port. Oliver plugs in.

Oliver closes his eyes, doing like a psychic. He is downloading the data, we know that from the monitor which shows the dialog box with process bar and the text: "downloading...". Oliver's eyelids totter in every few seconds while he is downloading the data. He slowly opens his eyes when the download is almost finished.

INT. TERMINATOR FACTORY – SKYNET FACILITY – NIGHT

Donald and Emily walk calmly through the area. No one comes to greet them. They go through the deactivated TERMINATOR ASSEMBLY PLANT so easily.

EXT. SKYNET FACILITY, OREGON – REAR – NIGHT

The helipad is behind the group of three T-600s. We see an old MD520-N helicopter parks there. T-600#1 leaves the group and hands out orders to a team of ten T-950 endos. All T-600s speak in their androgynous voices.

T-600#1  
Our computer tell me we are under attack.  
Go! Find our enemies and destroy them all.

T-950 SQUAD LEADER  
(male voice)  
Yes, sir.

Five T-950s then move out.

Two METAL-SNAKES slither from the air vent through the way so carefully, heading toward the group of T-950 endos.

INT. MIMETIC POLY ALLOY RESEARCH LAB - SKYNET FACILITY – DAWN

Oliver finishes his job and pulls his fingers out. Oliver turns to see the door just as a group of five T-950 endos enter the lab with their plasma rifles on both of their hands.

OLIVER  
Greeting, buddies.

Oliver MORPHS into a METAL-SNAKE together with throws an activated hydrogen fuel cell on floor nearby those T-950s and slithers off so fast. T-950s react very slowly, they look down at the fuel cell with fearful-like eyes before the cell EXPLODES.

EXT. HTMS PHUTTHALOETLA NAPHALAI BRIDGE – EVENING

And we flash cut to: the massive explosion of an AERIAL HK in the air. We are in the long battle view somewhere in the pacific ocean. The exploded HK separates into many small fiery pieces that fall on to the rooftop of the HTMS PHUTTHALOETLA NAPHALAI frigate. Some pieces fall on to other HK-VTOLs and then they explode in the air.

E. BOYKINS (O.S.)  
Beware. You can do it. Fire it now.

We crane down our camera to see a group of Asian resistance soldiers that are fire-fighting against a few HK-VTOLs in the air. Some soldiers are cut down so easily by 4 HK mini-hunters.

E. BOYKINS (O.S.) (cont'd)  
Damn it. Let's go, Jasper.

E. BOYKINS AND JASPER, run off the bridge with their SAM launchers. They aim and fire on the rest two AERIAL HKs, bringing them down to the sea and sinking down underwater.

E. Boykins turns to face Jasper.

E. BOYKINS  
Jasper, you did well.

JASPER  
Thank you, General.

E. BOYKINS  
Continue. Our mission must be continued.

JASPER  
How can we break it down, sir?

E. BOYKINS  
Skynet may let this be just a big game.  
Those machines can't destroy us, Jasper.

E. Boykins stretches his left hand out and a plasma rifle flies on it. So quickly, E. Boykins aims it through Jasper's head and fires at the HK-VTOL. Jasper turns back and sees the exploded HK fall on to the sea.

JASPER  
Thank you.

E. BOYKINS  
Never mind.

E. Boykins picks his binoculars to look at...

...the HK Flying Dutchman opens its rooftop, letting the big aerial HK out of it. The HK flies toward us.

E. Boykins lowers his binoculars and indicates the HK.

E. BOYKINS  
Tell soldiers. We got that big one.  
Aim weapon right at the HK there.

JASPER  
(to soldiers together with indicate the HK)  
Soldiers, anti-air right there.

One of those soldiers, a gunner who is an armored personnel carrier fires a LAW rocket at a pursuing Aerial HK, bringing it down in a fiery explosion before the HK sinks down under the sea.

Asian soldiers cheer after this first win.

**END OF ACT 1**

* * *

**ACT 2**

**(Good defense is good attack)**

EXT. BATTLE OCEAN - NIGHT

Two of our frigates, the HTMS Phutthaloetla Naphalai and HTMS Phutthayotfa Chulalok, have already been turned left, panning into the ready to battle against the larger battle ship(HK Flying Dutchman) about a miles away in front. The Sea Shadow aka ARFS Hai Kage Ninja(**A**sian **R**esistance **F**ighters' **S**hip), shows the new installed plasma cannon over the rooftop of the ship, being ready to fire.

INT. SUBMARINE – BRIDGE – SAME TIME

-a MASSIVE CONTROL AREA for a HUGE SUBMARINE. SONAR and RADAR stations, a CREW of NAVAL PERSONNEL, most do not wear uniforms. This sub is where Colonel Hikaru has been the whole time.

THE AIDE leads COLONEL HIKARU CHINTAI to a GPS TRACKING TERMINAL, where Japanese NAVAL and AIR FORCE OFFICERS hover.

NAVAL OFFICER  
We got signals of many ASW bots in front of us  
under the Flying Dutchman, sir.

HIKARU  
How many torpedoes we have?

NAVAL OFFICER  
Four sir.

HIKARU  
Call to other subs. Attack those ASW bots.  
Clear the way for our leaders up there to  
destroy the flying Dutchman more easily.

E. BOYKINS (V.O.)  
Don't worry about the Flying Dutchman-

Hikaru and all officers look up to the ceiling.

E. BOYKINS (V.O.) (cont'd)  
Don't find me. You all know what this mean.

HIKARU  
Telepathy.

E. BOYKINS (V.O.)  
We have not enough missiles and torpedoes to strike  
our enemies in one shot. The Flying Dutchman is too  
big. My power can't destroy it. I need everyone of  
you to destroy the enemies underwater. Don't get  
attention on surface. Please remember the teaching.  
Good defense is good attack.

HIKARU  
I understand now.

E. BOYKINS (V.O.) (cont'd)  
Okay. I should go.

INT. BRIDGE – NIGHT

E. Boykins and Jasper storms into the bridge. Nick immediately turns to face them.

E. BOYKINS  
Nick, we are gonna destroy it.

CAPT. PHOTON  
We...

Everyone turns to see Photon.

CAPT. PHOTON (cont'd)  
The Flying Dutchman class battleship has too many  
cannons. We can't get closer it too much. We need to  
fire and destroy all those cannons. And then we get on  
the ship. Try to find the heart system core of the ship.  
Explode it and we go home.

E. BOYKINS  
I think it's not easy, Captain.

CAPT. PHOTON  
Yes. But we have two frigates and ten Japanese  
submarines with one hundred torpedoes. HK-FD has  
twenty big plasma cannons surround its surface.

E. BOYKINS  
So let's do it.

E. Boykins and Jasper turn to see the left side as Photon quickly cons the ship to move.

EXT. BRIDGE – CONTINUOUS

We look through window to see our heroes. Jasper is standing beside E. Boykins who is looking through the left side window to see the HK Flying Dutchman together with doing two-fingers-to-temple gesture. Capt. Photon and Nick turn left to see it too.

E. BOYKINS  
Everyone prepare.

EXT. FLYING DUTCHMAN SHIP – SAME TIME

THE TWIN BROTHERS(30s, black hair, thin, 5'8") get out from the Alien-like heavy door of the dense room. They have demonic eyes, wear gray track suits with Skynet logos and the substantial ranks look like the US navy rank of Captain. Their names on berets are CASTOR and POLLUX.

They walk through ENDOS toward the big PLASMA CANNON STATION AT THE FORE DECK OF THE SHIP. The T-950 endos turn to face them.

ENDO#1  
(male voice)  
We are at ready. They too.

CASTOR  
Attack them by all we have.

ENDO#2 turns to the cannon, activates it and then locks the target right at the HTMS Phutthaloetla Naphalai that is firing the first anti-ship torpedo toward the Dutchman.

CUT TO PHUTTHALOETLA NAPHALAI.

E. BOYKINS  
Fire.

CUT BACK TO HK FLYING DUTCHMAN.

ENDO#1  
Fire!

They FIRE, SIMULTANEOUSLY.

WE TRACK OVER THE PLASMA SHOT as it goes so fast and meet with the torpedo. BOOMMMMM! They crash each and explode in the air.

HIGH ANGLE ON THE BATTLE OCEAN as the resistance ships slowly move together with firing torpedoes right at the HK-FD.(we are gonna call Flying Dutchman by just an abbreviation: "HK-FD")

HK-FD blasts the cannon too.

They fire SIMULTANEOUSLY as they move in circular paths, firing versus each other. HK-FD always look powerful even they fire and always miss the two HTMS frigates. The battle starts by powerful and hard fires and explosions. We also see the shadow of ASW bots and Japanese submarines underwater. BOOMMMM! BOOMMM!

The water explodes as the battle underwater also starts.

CLOSE ON THE HTMS PHUTTHALOETLA NAPALAI'S HARPOON MISSILES LAUNCHER. The soldiers get in and shoot a Harpoon missile. We suddenly track over the missile as it moves so fast, attacks on the first cannon at the end of the fore deck. BOOOM! And it explodes in a fiery explosion.

C.U. THE FORE DOCK. The cannon now becomes a pile of metal scraps and a big heap of fire. The T-950 endos suddenly help together to extinguish a fire within few seconds.

E.C.U. THE SCRAP and we see the liquid metal flows and separate to form two silver humanoid figures. They change rapidly to be Castor and Pollux.

CASTOR  
Nice try. Psychic.

POLLUX  
But not enough to kill us.

We still hear and see many explosions on the ship but it still seems not to effect this ship much. The PLASMA WEAPONS always respond and blast back the attack.

CUT TO THE BRIDGE OF PHUTTHALOETLA NAPALAI.

E. Boykins lowers his binoculars and smiles so proud.

E. BOYKINS  
Yes. We got four. Chulalok did well.  
How is the stealth ship?

T-888 ENDO  
Our ARFS is getting close.

E. Boykins raises his binoculars up to look and then slowly lowers it down.

E. BOYKINS  
I think we won't end this easily.

JASPER  
Why?

E. Boykins hands Jasper the binoculars. Jasper suddenly looks through it.

BINOCULARS VIEW.: The HK-FD battleship's doors have opened in its rooftop and both side, releasing about ONE HUNDRED HK-VTOLs as they start flying, rocketing towards the two frigates.

EXT. ABOVE THE OCEAN - THE DOGFIGHT - NIGHT

The HKs are in tight, disciplined formation, their minds on the targets below in front them. But their night changes as the two of them blast in the air. The two Asian frigates start responding with all their modern-age weapons including Mark 44 torpedoes and common SAMs before the most of them reach at the ships in both side away from their godfather battleship.

The HKs open fire, killing the Asian soldiers on both ship.

EXT. PHUTTHAYOTFA CHULALOK – NIGHT

The soldiers run on the deck. Some are cut down without any weapons to fight, some fight back but always miss them. Plasma weapons firing on around the deck, foremast, luff, all outriggers on the Knox-class frigate like the searing strobe light. The missile fires and misses them. It falls and explodes on the surface of the ocean. As the battle continues, we always hear the voices shout to run, attack, hide and destroy them, usually in all battles. The HKs fly rudderlessly as they fire, cutting down soldiers when those soldiers run and try to fire back.

KIM  
Let's go. Blast them all.

AT THE OUTSIDE OF THE BRIDGE. Our heroes on this ship, COLONEL KIM YOUNGCHUN and COLONEL WANG PICHAO, get out from the bridge with their plasma SMGs, aiming and firing at those HKs when they fly closer or around them.

WANG  
Go. Go. Go.

Wang and Kim run just as a MASSIVE PLASMA BLAST punches a three-foot crater in the deck, right where the steps were seconds before. As Wang runs, he aims the gun backward, turns together with jumping and blasting a MASSIVE PLASMA ROUND onto the HK. Wang spins in the air and then he steps onto deck so strongly. Kim appears behind Wang who aims the gun right at the side nearby his head. Kim drops. Wang fires and the plasma round blasts another HK-VTOL in a small fiery explosion before it becomes a fiery scraps and falls onto the water. We follow it as it sinks deeply down...

UNDERWATER.

...and BOOMMMMM! The explosion in a second before the ASW bot drives through the area. We pan after it and we see the battle beneath the water. The little hell underwater world of flame and plasma cannon blasting is very dazzling. The torpedo fires and blasts four ASW bots in one shot. Redesigned Japanese navy submarines look like the third class and second class submarines, are fighting against a company of ASW bots underwater.

BOOMMMM! BOOOMMMM!

The subs move so orderly as the ASW bots are being cut down by them and it's not just that. The redesigned submarines that never used in our 2012 present day, can destroy the ASW bots so easily but if we pan our camera to see the bilge of the HK-FD, we'll see and know that the doors have been opened and the HK has been releasing those bots out in time after some of them were blasted.

This is a very catchy game of machines but you know the Japanese as well, they never surrender easily. They still blast those bots as before but it seems they are trying to save their weapons not to use too many.

WE close on the big captain submarine and we...

INT. SUBMARINE – BRIDGE – CONTINUOUS

Colonel Hikaru stands in front of the monitor.

E. BOYKINS (V.O.)  
You have a problem, right?

That voice startles Colonel Hikaru and his aids as well as the quakes of the sub from the Skynet attack.

E. BOYKINS (V.O.) (cont'd)  
We are gonna destroy the main HK ship. Please tolerate  
it for few hours. We'll end this together.

EXT. ARFS HAI KAGE NINJA – NIGHT

We see nothing but we know the former "Sea Shadow" is here. Even we are here, we still hear the sound of the hard battle in the distance. When the stealth ship moves, the surface of water moves undulantly, showing us the real location of ARFS HAI KAGE NINJA. Where are we now? We know the answer after we pan and we see the Alien-like stern of the HK-FD.

EXT. ABOVE THE HELL OCEAN – NIGHT

The HK flying and blasting around the frigates like the vultures that is swarming the corpses. Plasma blasts! Explosions! Modern weapons firing in the one hell night.

C.U. THE HARPOON MISSILE LAUNCHER. The Asian soldiers run, duck and run until they reach the controls. They fire the missile and it goes in the air. It reaches and attacks on the signal tower looks a little like a RADAR CAMOUFLAGE.

INT. HTMS PHUTTHALOETLA NAPHALAI BRIDGE – SAME TIME

ON RADAR. We see the enemies now.

PULL OUT, as a T-888 endo working here turns back.

T-888 ENDO  
We got signals of enemies now.

That gets everyone's attention.

E. BOYKINS  
Good. We did well.

E. Boykins suddenly runs toward Capt. Photon.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Captain now you drive closer the FD.  
I and Jasper will clear those HKs out.

E. Boykins grabs his plasma XM1014 shotgun up and runs out. Jasper inhales deeply, grabbing his plasma rifle and running after E. Boykins onto the battle deck.

EXT. THE BATTLE ON HTMS PHUTTHALOETLA NAPHALAI – CONTINUOUS

Fire and smoke are turning everything into chaos. Some sailors rush to man the guns, they find the ammo boxes locked. They insert ammo and start firing against HKs.

CLOSE ON OUTSIDE OF THE BRIDGE.

E. Boykins and Jasper run through soldiers and many hiding place, they never want to hide. E. Boykins stretches his fist, his telekinesis barging one of those HKs down from the air, fall and sink down underwater.

That gets the rest HKs' attention. They fly through rooftop and dock, searching, aiming and firing the PLASMA ROUND after E. Boykins and Jasper.

E. BOYKINS  
Good. Follow us. Good.

Jasper picks his gun up and aims...FIRE! The first HK falls. The rest fly through and continues hunting. Two soldiers appear with plasma rifles and blast two of HKs. The rest HKs kill them in a second after they fire. E. Boykins and Jasper have disappeared.

HK-VTOL'S H.U.D.: The HK search mode scans around the corner, the gun pod and the passageway. No one is here. But in a few seconds later, the system twitches and is automatically turned off.

All HK-VTOLs fall deactivated. E. Boykins and Jasper appear in the way behind them. E. Boykins looks a little tired. Jasper turns to look at him, touches his shoulder.

JASPER  
Are you okay, my friend?

E. Boykins inhales deeply and exhales hard, gathering oxygen for relaxing his brain.

E. BOYKINS  
I'm okay.

E. Boykins and Jasper turn back. Surprised! A small HK mini-hunter comes to greet them. It blasts a plasma round at them. Just one shot.

E. Boykins uses his hands to protect himself and Jasper from the plasma shot. The plasma disappears just before it reaches them and the power from the plasma's gas pressure that disappears slower, attacks and sends them away from the area they stood. They fall on floor. E. Boykins tries to stand up but he can't.

The mini HK shows its small plasma machine gun as powerful as an UZI. Aims right at them both but a hem of the black cape enters frame, snapping out and snatching the HK. The cape wings it and throws it against a metal pillar. The HK explodes into very small pieces of scrap. The E. Boykins' savior shows up with the BLACK CAPE ON HER SHOULDERS.

ALLISON  
I think you both need help.

She jerks her hood off, revealing her angelic identify- Allison Pichitchai. Allison walks toward E. Boykins and politely reaches her hand toward him, offering to help him up.

ALLISON  
Stand up soldier.

E. Boykins, is a daze, takes the hand in his hand. Allison lifts him to his feet.

E. BOYKINS  
Sam?

ALLISON  
He falls asleep. Emma is taking care of him. I come  
here to help you. My son's father has to live.

E. Boykins smiles and relaxes.

E. BOYKINS  
Okay. Let's go. Jasper!

JASPER  
I'm okay. Let's go.

Jasper stands up with his plasma rifle. They run out from this passageway.

Allison, Jasper and E. Boykins run onto the deck, outside of the bridge. Allison finds a soldier running from a mini-hunter. Allison suddenly FLINGS the cape which SNAPS OUT and SNATCHES the HK mini-hunter from the air and WINGS it against wall, destroying it into small scraps.

SOLDIER  
(in Thai)  
"Thank you very much, Mrs. General"

ALLISON  
"Never mind."

SLOW MOTION.

A soldier looks up, seeing something. He jumps and pushes Allison aside just before a plasma round attack his chest, burning and melting his chest into a big ol' burn hole. Dead. Allison and the other quickly jump out of the area just before an HK-VTOL fires after them. E. Boykins' telekinesis power barges both Allison and Jasper out of the way just before the plasma round attacks him, making a heap of smoke around him. We'll know his fate soon but now it's still unclear that he's dead or not.

ALLISON  
(screaming)  
Stefan!

Allison, screams for him after she sees it, seeing the event she never wants to see. Her tears are streaming down painfully.

The HK turns to Allison and Jasper. Jasper tries to push Allison out of the way but she pushes him off. The HK fires at the same time a plasma round from another soldier blasts it. Allison closes her eyes with tears as the new hope comes and barges her out of the range. Commander Nick Corbin has a big ol' burn hole on his ribs under the left arm.

BACK TO NORMAL;

Allison rushes to turn Nick face-up. SOUNDS OF OCEAN BATTLE continue in b.g. Explosions and plasma rounds are in the view as background. Nick's face is white; his eyes are wide open. Breathing comes in quick gasps.

ALLISON  
Why Nick?

NICK CORBIN  
I love you, Allison.

E. Boykins opens his eyes, sits up.

ALLISON (O.S.) (cont'd)  
I'm sorry for that. I can't love you.  
Stefan is my husband. I'm sorry.

E. Boykins slowly stands up.

NICK CORBIN (O.S.) (cont'd)  
Nothing to be sorry for.

E. Boykins rushes toward Nick and Allison.

E. BOYKINS  
Commander.

Allison is still sad even her husband is safe. Her friend is gonna die. He loves her but she can't love him. Nick knows that, he grabs both Allison's hand and E. Boykins' hand, holds them together. His eyes look at E. Boykins in so many words. It's the last strong in his heart.

NICK CORBIN  
Take care of her.

E. Boykins nods. Nick smiles one last time just before his eyes close, his breathing stops. He dies peacefully during the battle.

E. Boykins and Allison rise up.

E. BOYKINS  
(to Capt. Photon in the bridge)  
Captain, get closer the HK. Hai Kage Ninja is right at  
its stern. We all are ready. Get two HTMS brace in both  
side of it. End this hell night.

We look through window and see the Captain Photon nods assent. E. Boykins raises his hand for a two-fingers-at-the-temple gesture.

E. BOYKINS  
Listen to my voice. Now 11.56 PM. We are gonna blast  
our enemy down into the ocean. This may lose many men.

EXT. OCEAN SURFACE - NIGHT

The water surface explodes in every second from the battle beneath the water.

E. BOYKINS (V.O.) (cont'd)  
I need you to...

EXT. UNDER THE OCEAN – CONTINUOUS

The battle continues. Depth charges. Torpedoes. Special plasma fires underwater. We close on the Japanese command submarine.

E. BOYKINS (V.O.) (cont'd)  
...fight against...

INT. SUBMARINE – BRIDGE – SAME TIME

Hikaru and his officers stand, getting attention on E. Boykins' telepathy voice.

E. BOYKINS (V.O.) (cont'd)  
...the machines until you all lose your last breath.

EXT. PHUTTHAYOTFA CHULALOK – SAME TIME

Kim gets attention on Boykins' telepathy voice. Wang protects him with his plasma rifle. The Korean and Thai soldiers fighting against some HK mini-hunters and a few HK-VTOLs in b.g.

E. BOYKINS (V.O.) (cont'd)  
Fight against them and send them into a hell.  
Listen to my voice and follow my command.

Those HK-VTOLs are blasted by a gunner who fires LAW rockets at those HKs, bringing them down in fiery explosions. Officers run away from mini-hunters together with extinguishing the fires.

E. BOYKINS (V.O.) (cont'd)  
Tonight isn't just for our lives.

EXT. HTMS PHUTTHALOETLA NAPHALAI – SAME TIME

E. Boykins is still standing there with his wife, Allison. His hand is still doing the gesture as his eyes are looking to the side, seeing the HK-FD. He continues his telepathy.

E. BOYKINS (V.O.) (cont'd)  
But for our future. End this hell, brothers. And we're  
gonna end Skynet on its main land. Destroy our enemy  
forever. Now it's up to you. Agree with me risk our  
lives to destroy it or run from it forever.

It's QUIET now. QUIET until...

HIKARU (V.O.)  
Very good, Stefan. This must be why your father  
and most of my Japaneses promoted you to be our  
Asian leader. We Japaneses are all ready to die.  
We'll protect your bilges.

KIM (V.O.)  
Mr. General. My men belong to your force. We are agreed to  
drive HTMS close the hell ship in the side and sink it down  
underwater. We'll do after your command.

INBEDGA (V.O.)  
I and Lieutenant General Jennifer agree to destroy  
the stern of the ship. We are here to be under your  
command. Our Indian and English fighters too. Let's  
get through this hell together.

E. Boykins lowers his hand after that. He turns to Allison with a happy smile.

E. BOYKINS  
We got our men's spirits. They are all ready to die.

ALLISON  
So am I, my mighty husband.

E. BOYKINS  
Okay. I can't offend you decisively, can I?

ALLISON  
I'm not just a girl, Stefan. I completely grow.  
I don't have to hear your command. Besides, if  
you don't let me fight shoulder to shoulder with  
you. I swear I won't let you lie with me forever.

E. BOYKINS  
Oh.

She looks really serious. He has no choice now. She's got him.

ALLISON  
I don't care. I think I can do it.

E. BOYKINS  
Okay, Allison. All my life is yours.

Allison quickly flashes a kiss on his cheek and holds his arm in her embrace.

ALLISON  
(happily)  
I love you so much.

He looks up, his hand pulling her head lean on his shoulder. His another hand hold the plasma XM1014 shotgun firmly. His sweat has soaked his body. His eyes look pretty intense.

IN FRONT OF E. BOYKINS. We now get closer the HK-FD at its right side. The endos on the large HK battleship start firing their cannons, trying hard to destroy this frigate.

EXT. BATTLE OCEAN – MIDNIGHT

HIGH ANGLE

It's a one hell midnight in the Pacific ocean. The both frigates start to brace the HK-FD. They exchange shots with each. The plasma blasts reach the frigates but not enough to stop them. Our frigates strike back with all missiles they have. The deck gun barks, aimed toward the enemies. Every shot gets effect. Big plasma rounds from the cannons continue firing.

ON PHUTTHAYOTFA CHULALOK.

The soldiers run as the plasma rounds blast their areas. They never stop. They run into the BLASTED GUN EMPLACEMENTS at around the edge of the frigate, firing back against the machines. A soldier with a SAM launcher run into scene...

TARGET LOCK! FIRE.

The SAM rocket blast one of six big plasma cannons.

ON PHUTTHALOETLA NAPHALAI.

Fire and smoke are turning everything into chaos. But it's not enough to destroy our Asian resistance fighters. They run and blast the cannons on enemy ship so fast, cutting them down like cutting toy models. E. Boykins and Allison run and join them in every side. E. Boykins' mind power always help his people from the cannon plasma rounds, averting the ranges of those blasts.

ON HK-FD.

The plasma shots from the both side attack the ship. It's not too much effective but it makes those machines quickly run, fire back and repair some equipments.

A missile attacks one of the four towers on the battleship, bringing it down to overlay on the endos and small Centurions on the deck. Some of them explodes in hydrogen fuel cell explosion, destroying some walls and doors. The Twin, CASTOR and POLLUX, get out from the big heap of flame as some T-950 endos suddenly put out a fire before it destroys the ship too much.

Castor and Pollux turn around and look to both side. The battle still continues in b.g. as they talk. It seems they never be afraid of the increased power of the Asian force. They look calm.

CASTOR  
It's very interesting.

POLLUX  
The resurrection has been leading these boats.

CASTOR  
I saw the resurrection using his mind power to  
stop or even avert those plasma blasts.

POLLUX  
We'll see how much power the resurrection has.

They turn, keeping their eyes on the PHUTTHALOETLA NAPHALAI.

HIGH ANGLE.

The battle continues. We see plasma cannons blast the radar towers, hangars, and some areas on frigates as the sailors run and fire back with all what they have. Plasma-weapons firing in the hell night with sounds of explosions. From what we see now, we can't know which side will win, ASIAN FORCES or SKYNET.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT 2**

* * *

**ACT 3**

**(John's predictable dream)**

INT. JOHN'S ROOM – NIGHT

CLOSE ON

John's sleeping, naked. A HAND comes in from O.S. and strokes John's hair. John wakes up rather gently and looks to the source of that hand.

JOHN'S POV.: It's SARRAH CONNOR, strong and healthy (like from season 1). She smiles at John, but her brow shows sympathy.

JOHN  
Mom!

John quickly dresses. Sarah sits on the edge of the bed. John finishes dressing in a quarter of minute. John grins sheepishly.

SARAH  
How are you tonight, John?

JOHN  
I'm fine.

SARAH  
Cameron.

JOHN  
Yes. Cameron and Connor. Not Cameron Baum.  
Not Cameron Phillips. But my wife.

His eyes look pretty intense.

SARAH  
That's what we are going to say about, later.

Sarah looks at John like a mother who hasn't seen her beloved son in nineteen years.

SARAH  
I miss you, John. When will you come back?

JOHN  
I haven't found any TDE. I can't go back there.  
Besides, I have my people, lives I need to protect.

SARAH  
That makes me impress.

JOHN  
You changed the future, mom. I think it's enough.  
It's my turn now. We are gonna win. I'm going to  
win the war.

SARAH  
Don't be careless, John. Skynet have many cores  
around the world. I destroyed one in LA just before  
the holocaust on doomsday. Asian force destroyed one  
in Russia. African force destroyed one in Egypt. Now  
other two are up to you.

JOHN  
I know that, mom.

SARAH  
I can't tell you where they are because you and  
your friends will find them in the near future.

JOHN  
Okay. Now we clear about this. You told me we  
will talk about her.

SARAH  
Yes. We are going to.

JOHN  
Let's start.

John sits down next to Sarah. His eyes are away from her.

SARAH  
The hardest thing I've ever done is watch  
you go off with Weaver to save Cameron.

John turns.

JOHN  
I'm sorry. I really love her.

SARAH  
Love or lust?

JOHN  
(surely)  
Love.

Sarah gets closer John. John seems happier that Sarah's next to him than in pressing his point and more concerned. She touches him, sensing her beloved son and her future hope.

JOHN (cont'd)  
That really used to annoy me.

SARAH  
This?

Sarah doesn't pull back.

JOHN  
Yes.

SARAH  
You grow up. You a lot grow up. Fearlessness.  
Determination. Self-sacrifice. Not like my John.

John's eyes well up a little, but he keeps them together... barely. No tears.

SARAH (cont'd)  
I'm so proud of you even you disappointed me  
a little about Cameron.

Sarah doesn't even try to keep her tears from flowing.

JOHN  
I love you, mom.

SARAH  
I love you too, John. Let me hug you.

JOHN  
Yeah.

She reaches for John. He nods and quickly wraps his arms around her. They hug so warmly.

A few seconds later, they break the hug. She smiles.

SARAH  
It's been much too long. It's a long time I haven't  
embraced you like this.

JOHN  
So have I, mom.

They both have a good chuckle.

SARAH  
Is this enough for you, John?

JOHN  
You should have been with me.

SARAH  
You weren't alone.

JOHN  
Cameron, Ellison, Kyle, uncle Bob, Derek, Semina.

SARAH  
Stefan and Allison.

That got John's attention. From what John know, Sarah never met Stefan and Allison and he knew that Stefan's dead.

JOHN  
I don't understand.

Sarah stands up and turns her back to John. John looks after her.

SARAH  
You might soon.

Sarah takes steps. She is standing across the room. She turns to face him. The smile is on her face.

JOHN  
Stefan's dead.

SARAH  
He's important to you, John. He was the engineer.  
His father was the leader of the Asian resistance.

She turns toward the door.

JOHN  
I know. But why you tell me this?

SARAH  
Come with me.

Sarah goes out the door. John jumps from the bed. Yanks the door open. Follow her.

INT. OUTSIDE JOHN'S ROOM – NIGHT

Sarah and John walk through the corridor toward the intersection. They find Cameron sitting on the place she died with a German Shepherd. She strokes a German shepherd, smoothing down its fur and scratching it behind one ear, and the dog seems to relish her affection and leans into her. Cameron looks up at John and gives him a warm smile before her body fades to be just dust and disappears into the air.

CAMERON (V.O.)  
I love you, John and you love me.

Sarah pulls John's hand and they run together. John's eyes never leave from the dog that is sitting alone there. Sarah and John reach at the door. She opens it and ushers John out.

EXT. AVILA BEACH - DAWN

At the north edge of Serrano, with the Pacific Ocean clearly in view and the sound of WAVES CRASHING to the west and mountains to the east. The eastern sky glows indigo as day fast approaches.

John and Sarah stand watching the ocean together.

JOHN  
Why here?

SARAH  
Your friends are about to arrive when the sun rises.  
It's a time for the new battle. It's new age and your  
enemies are gonna rise once again.

JOHN  
You want me to destroy Skynet.

Sarah touches John's jaw.

SARAH  
You're John Connor now. You're all grown up. Always  
remember. The future is not set. You have a lot of  
friends here. Don't worry about me. Don't come back  
for me. Please go and win this war. Live with your  
life as you ever wanted, John's life.

JOHN  
What if we lose Skynet?

SARAH  
John's life in Cameron's attitude. To be alone.

JOHN  
I need you to be with me, mom.

Sarah hugs him. John doesn't want to let her go, but eventually Sarah pushes away.

SARAH  
I've always been with you, the John Connor. The leader  
of the human resistance. Go. You and your friends will  
win this war in the near future.

JOHN  
Good bye, mom. I love you.

Sarah walks off the beach a bit, stops, and turns and looks at John. She then turns back and continues walking along the beach, disappearing in the dim light.

SARAH (O.S.) (cont'd)  
I love you too.

John turns to see...

JOHN'S POV.: The Sun, just breaking over the mountains. John looks up to the sky and sees a group of cloud form to be the face of Sarah Connor. It seems that she's smiling to him.

JOHN  
I'll win.

EXT. BATTLE OCEAN – NIGHT

The battle continues as the two frigates are getting close the HK-FD. Plasma-weapons firing from all ships. Explosions on many rooms. The searchlights and towers on the HK-FD now are being in flame. Some of them already fell. Some of them can't work. The endos fighting against humans. It's the hell night for the machines now.

ON PHUTTHALOETLA NAPHALAI.

The ASIAN AND AFRICAN FORCES are in the middle of one hell of a firefight. Plasma rounds whiz by so thick.

Allison, Jasper and E. Boykins, and a SQUAD of six, run for their lives from the long corridor onto the deck. E. Boykins reacts to something he sees ahead.

E. BOYKINS  
Drop!

The squad immediately duck and an HK-VTOL fly through them. It turns back and blasts plasma round nearby them. E. Boykins rises together with stretches his fist, using telekinesis power to destroy the HK down in a small fiery explosion.

E. BOYKINS  
Let's go.

E. Boykins and his squad get out of the way.

At that instant, five DELTA FORCE ENDOS rise up on the surface of HK-FD and start firing at the squad of our heroes. It's a fierce exchange with plasma rounds firing as quickly as the guns can recharge. E. Boykins and Allison fire all their 7 blasts of the plasma XM1014 and always head-splat those machines.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Jasper, get in, protect Emma Akagi, Lampage Moore  
and my son. I and Allison can manage this battle.

JASPER  
Yes, sir.

E. Boykins, Jasper and Allison run into the broken-roof bridge of the HTMS Phutthaloetla Naphalai. They have been escorted by another group of six reprogrammed Chinese T-888 cyborgs.

IN THE BRIDGE.

E. Boykins and Allison face Capt. Photon who is still driving the frigate so calmly. Jasper runs into another room.

CAPT. PHOTON  
We are gonna get too close, sir.

E. BOYKINS  
That's what I want, Captain. What we have now?

CAPT. PHOTON  
We lost radar, harpoon missiles and other frothy  
controls including Sonar and ship logs controls.

E. BOYKINS  
We can't launch the lifeboats, right?

CAPT. PHOTON  
I think it's like that. Don't worry. African engineers  
are fixing them in time. We'll get them back soon.

ALLISON  
We have to finish the Dutchman. Captain, flank the  
ships now. We have to get on it for last final.

CAPT. PHOTON  
But that way will damage our ship too much. It's 54  
percent to be like that. It's security risk for humans.

ALLISON  
I sent you a command, Captain. Lieutenant General  
sent you a command. You are just Captain. So do as  
I said now. Don't care about us. We are here to win.

Capt. Photon smiles and nods.

E. Boykins looks at Allison, keeping his mind on her. Being proud. He touches his hand on her shoulder.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Wow! Is this your real leadership, Allison?

Allison grins.

ALLISON  
I think it's yes.

E. Boykins and Allison look at Capt. Photon who is rolling the control, trying hard to flank the ships.

OUTSIDE THE BRIDGE.

The frigate slowly crashes the Skynet battleship. Sailors quickly anchor, connecting the two ships together. The strike force suddenly run onto the passageway of the HK-FD. They run and fire versus the machines on the ship like crazy dogs.

E. BOYKINS (V.O.)  
We got it.

ON PHUTTHAYOTFA CHULALOK.

The frigate is on fire. Towers and torpedo launchers most are burnt by cannon plasma blasts. Reprogrammed machines and humans, Chinese cyborgs, Vietnamese cyborgs and Thai humans, fighting against Skynet sailors abeam on HK-FD.

Colonel Wang, Colonel Kim, and two other soldiers are running together with raining plasma blasts on the Squad of twenty T-950 endos as the others take out the remaining endos and HK-VTOLs around with plasma rifles and Mk 211 rounds.

KIM (cont'd)  
We are gonna win.

A few rounds are exchanged.

WANG  
I think it's not yet.

They look up and see...

The sun deck of the battleship opens, sliding hydraulic movable floor up to replace the old sun deck. On this new sun deck, it's an OGRE. The searchlight aims around.

KIM  
Damn it, Ogre.

WANG  
We gotta go now.

Wang and Kim jump out of the range as a big plasma blast their area. They run as an Ogre still rain plasma blasts on them.

Wang and Kim check their magazines together with run. It's a few seconds before the plasma blasts stop.

WE PAN BACK TO SEE THE OGRE. It has a hole blasted in its side which causes a chain reaction of energy and weapons release which causes a much bigger than expected SMITHEREENING of both robots.

Wang and Kim stop running, turn and are amazed at the destruction of not just the ogre, but of a lot of the surrounding area on the Skynet battleship.

KIM  
Now we tell the Captain that we are ready.  
Flank the ships together as the General's plan.

Wang runs out. Kim ducks as a big plasma round goes to him, missing. Kim then fires back at the source of the round.

ON THE STERN OF THE HK-FD.

Plasma shots from the unknown source blast the cannons. The endos turn and realizes...

T-950 ENDO'S H.U.D.: Scans and finds the shape of the stealth ship with a company of humans inside. Identify the ship: "TARGET DATA FOUND: SEA SHADOW(IX-529)" Too late. A plasma shot comes to us. The H.U.D. disappears.

The Sea Shadow aka ARFS Hai Kage Ninja shows up, the English and Indian resistance forces get out with Westinghouse plasma pulse rifles, RSB-80 plasma machine guns and plasma Term Cannons. COLONEL BABASAHEP ENVA INBEDGA and LIEUTENANT GENERAL JENNIFER lead the team onto the stern of the HK-FD. Their weapons are just shotguns look like Mossberg 500 shotguns.

Inbedga cocks the slide and head-splats three endos in one shot. It's not just that...we can see the big plasma shot from his gun separate into few small plasma shots and attack other endos backward. Not let them die but just blast their legs and arms.

INBEDGA  
Let's go, brothers. Get them to the hell.

Jennifer turns left and blasts her plasma shotgun to head-splat just two endos in one shot. Now we don't look at another result but we just look at the special thing on her gun, the small LED display shows "Power charging..."

Jennifer and Inbedga run into the same way. Some soldiers run after them. A soldier blasts a T-888 endo at around the legs and arms, making it fall on the ground. Jennifer rushes to extract a CPU from an endo while plasma rounds are flying over her head. The other seven humans fire at a squad of four T-888 and T-850 endos...who fire at the human positions.

INBEDGA  
Jenny, pull back now. We don't need it.

Just then, the CPU sucks into the cylinder. Jennifer pulls it off and runs.

JENNIFER  
I got it.

The endos and humans exchange the plasma round on around the stern and big alien-like architectural hangar nearby. The firing pattern changes. The four Soldiers on the far side mass all of their fire at the head of the closest endo. Jennifer's and Inbedga's squad mass all of theirs at the head of the farthest endo. Those machines go down quickly and the same pattern is used for the two remaining machines, who also go down quickly.

As Jennifer is careless, Inbedga sees a T-950 endo away aiming its plasma rifle at her.

INBEDGA  
Jenny, get down.

Jennifer instinctively ducks. Inbedga quickly pulls the trigger, head-splatting the endo. Inbedga then helps her up to her feet.

INBEDGA  
Are you okay?

JENNIFER  
It was close.

INBEDGA  
Let's end this hell.

Jennifer and Inbedga continue running. We leave them and turn our camera to see an Indian soldier with a hand grenade on his hand.

INDIAN SOLDIER  
Fire in the hole.

The Indian soldier throws the grenade toward the heavy door on the veranda. BOOOMMM!

EXT. BATTLE OCEAN – NIGHT

HIGH ANGLE

Now the human force attack around the battleship, changing into the chaos battle on the HK-FD. Plasma-weapons blast everywhere on the ship. BATTLE SOUNDS never disappear. Let you imagine that humans are fighting against machines on the very large alien-like architectural ship, the warfare is so fierce. PLASMA STREAKS show bright, periodically firing THICK BOLTS into groups of Fighters.

IN A BLASTED GUN EMPLACEMENT AT THE EDGE OF THE DECK. A T-888 endo enters, using the gun. It starts firing down at the below resistance groups.

SOLDIER  
Over there, over there. Arghhh!

Some soldiers notice the big GUN EMPLACEMENT over the sun deck. A reprogrammed cyborg appears from the groups, holding a modified T-850 power cell. The cell flashes ominously. T-850 throws his power cells at the gun emplacement positions and then quickly pulls back and covers-a position that the team are already in.

BIG EXPLOSION

The NON-NUCLEAR MUSHROOM CLOUD forming explosion has eliminated all the guns and T-888 endo guards in the emplacement.

Then the team move so fast, head-splatting all Skynet humanoid machines by their plasma rifles.

INT. HALLWAY - NIGHT

CASTOR and POLLUX walk calmly toward the heavy door that automatically slides open, letting them get out to the battle deck of the HK-FD.

EXT. HK-FD DECK – CONTINUOUS

A Thai soldier fires at the T-888 endo and doesn't notice the twin brothers who walk calmly toward him. The soldier turns. Too late. Castor is already on him. The blow is lighting fast and the cop drops like a bag of sand.

CASTOR  
It was fragile.

POLLUX  
Every human is fragile.

They then separate into the two way. Castor goes left. Pollux goes right.

EXT. PASSAGEWAY – NIGHT

Allison and E. Boykins walk past many dead endos along their way.

ALLISON  
We are gonna win.

E. BOYKINS  
I don't think so yet.

ALLISON  
Why?

E. BOYKINS  
There are two powerful mimetic poly alloy terminators here.  
We can't win until we kill them and blast the heart core of  
this ship.

ALLISON  
Beware!

E. Boykins leaves the way and Allison head-splats a T-950 endo by her plasma XM1014 shotgun.

E. BOYKINS  
Thank you.

ALLISON  
Let's end this. Sam is waiting for us.

E. Boykins and Allison nod to each other and turn to run.

They run and stop after E. Boykins sees...

E. BOYKINS' POV.:

Pollux. Very business-like and looking not a little pissed. Pollux sends a sword into the chest of a reprogrammed T-888, but stops himself from doing so to the T-850.

The two endos farther back each open fire on Pollux. As he retracts his sword arm, he's hit in his opposite shoulder with a plasma blast- immediately causing him to be entirely metallic.

Pollux moves fast, grabbing the plasma rifle from the human who blasted him. Pollux kills the human by his steel needle slamming through the human heart.

E. BOYKINS AND ALLISON. They stand watching Pollux who now becomes like the many-armed god, Durga, busy mostly destroying reprogrammed T-888s and killing humans in thirty meters away from E. Boykins and Allison. In a few seconds later, Pollux transforms back to be his human form. His eyes stare at both Allison and E. Boykins who are stepping back.

E. BOYKINS  
Step back, Alise.

ANGLE ON HIS HAND as it touches a railing in passing. The railing that is covered with O.S.H.A. yellow-and-black safety tape. The hand turns yellow and black, the color fading to normal by about the elbow. It rips the hand from the railing with difficulty. There is a sound like adhesive tape ripping off a surface.

Pollux looks at his yellow-and-black striped hand. He wills the hand back to normal. We see ripples of "static" or system noise moving subtly over the surface of his body. He is starting to "glitch".

TRACKING WITH THE POLLUX'S FEET. With each step, the pattern on the tile floor "invades" his lower legs. Fades as the foot is lifted. Returns as he is set down. The foot is trying to meld with the floor. The chameleonic function is out of control. The Pollux is losing it.

E. Boykins and Allison step back for few meters. E. Boykins stretches his hand and the T-850's fuel cell fly onto his hand. Allison sees that and realizes what he's gonna do. She flings her cape which snaps out and snatches the handle of a thin 2*1 square meters metal board from the deck away from her and wings back at her hands. E. Boykins uses his telekinesis power to stop Pollux at place and throws the cell toward him before he grabs the metal board from Allison, shielding them.

Pollux looks down with fear as the cell flashes ominously on the floor and then EXPLODES.

HIGH ANGLE ON THE RIGHT PASSAGEWAY OF HK-FD.

We see the big explosion. After the explosion and a non-nuclear mushroom cloud disappears, the whole passageway becomes a big hole. Pollux is absolutely destroyed.

C.U. E. BOYKINS AND ALLISON. They freeze there. E. Boykins is on top of her and the metal is on top of him, has shielded them to be safe from the shock wave and flame. They look each other in the eyes. The sounds of battle still continue in b.g.

ALLISON  
(whispering)  
When will you stand up, Stefan?

E. Boykins looks at her for a moment then he chuckles and slowly stands up, pushing the board away. He reaches his hand toward her and she takes it, letting him pull her up to her feet.

E. Boykins checks his plasma XM1014.

E. BOYKINS  
Damn!

ALLISON  
What's up?

E. BOYKINS  
It can't fire once again. The power charger was damaged.

ALLISON  
Is it a problem?

E. BOYKINS  
It's not but there is another liquid metal.

ALLISON  
But you can defeat it.

E. BOYKINS  
Not every time.

Allison rolls her eyes and sees something.

ALLISON  
Stefan!

E. Boykins suddenly turns but it's too late. Even E. Boykins can evade but Castor still can drive a blade to cut at his abdomen, making a small bleeding wound on it. E. Boykins falls on the ground. Allison helps E. Boykins holding his wound and together with move back.

Castor changes his another hand to be a big blade, is about to stab it on E. Boykins. Allison quickly covers him by her body at just before a surprise plasma shot blasts Castor's head. It is blown apart into two doughy masses lying on the shoulders. And the plasma shot is from Colonel Kim who stands beside Colonel Wang ten meters away from E. Boykins and Allison.

KIM  
You can't touch them if we are still here.

JENNIFER (O.S.)  
Yes. We too.

Allison and E. Boykins turn to the source of the voice. They see Jennifer, Colonel Inbedga and a group of six reprogrammed T-888 endos and five resistance soldiers come from the HK hangar right side of them. Allison quickly supports injured E. Boykins walking toward the team.

Castor's head, reforms quickly. There is no trace of the injury. Castor's eyes stare hard at E. Boykins who now is behind Inbedga and Jennifer with Allison.

CASTOR  
You are all stupid, skins.

WANG  
Not them, metal. You are.

Castor's eyes roll to see Wang and Kim who walk closer but still keep the distance away from Castor for safety. Colonel Hikaru and two bodyguards climb onto the ship with plasma rifles and run to join Wang and Kim.

Inbedga steps forward.

INBEDGA  
We turned this ship off and all your machines  
were blasted by us. We get a victory now.

Inbedga throws a big reddish-brown ceramic rectangle CPU chip looks a little like older model neural net CPU. About the size and shape of a door panel.

INBEDGA  
We give you a chance, metal. Like you ever did  
to us, it's always a game.

EMMA AKAGI (O.S.)  
Yes. A game.

They all turn to the right side, seeing Emma Akagi, Lampage Moore, Jasper, Capt. Photon and some reprogrammed T-888 cyborgs there. On Photon's embrace, is sleeping Sittipong Pichitchai.

INT. JOHN'S ROOM – DAWN

ANGLE ON DOOR. The door opens and someone steps in.

TILT UP, revealing ALBERT AULDRIDGE, walks to the side of the bed, the same side naked John Connor is sleeping on.

ON JOHN, his eyes open, seeing Auldridge. John still looks tired. He slowly sits up, grabbing his jeans and boxers. He quickly puts them on. Auldridge examines John Connor, all his look is really robotic. Auldridge steps back for a step.

AULDRIDGE  
John Connor.

JOHN  
Yes, Mr. Auldridge.

AULDRIDGE  
You are terminated.

The door is kicked open by UNCLE BOB, the big T-850 looks like uncle Bob from T2. John turns to face uncle Bob who aims the gun right at Auldridge who is changing rapidly in mimetic poly alloy.

UNCLE BOB  
Get away from here, John.

Uncle Bob fires his plasma XM1014 shotgun just before the T-1000 stabs his sword-like spike on John's chest, pushing the T-1000 away. John realizes and suddenly walks off. KYLE REESE and DEREK REESE help uncle Bob, blast their plasma rifles right at the T-1000. They blast another. The another. And another. Uncle Bob empties the plasma shotgun into the T-1000, blowing his backward down the floor.

UNCLE BOB  
Go!

Derek and Kyle suddenly bring John away from the room, leaving uncle Bob fighting against T-1000 alone in the room.

THE T-1000 lies still on his back. He slowly regenerates back to be as normal but it's not normal at all. He seems shorter and thinner. T-1000's eyes come to live.

CUT TO JOHN AND REESE BROTHERS.

Reese brothers and John run through long corridor.

JOHN  
T-1000. That was close. Where is Cameron?

They run and turn left. They see...

...Cameron's deactivated body still lies there. Beside her body is Jason's dead body. He was stabbed on the forehead. The T-1000 killed him.

JOHN (O.S.)  
Cameron!

John, looks tearful. He rushes to Cameron's body, checking it. The chip's gone, he knows that.

JOHN  
Where's the chip? It's gone.

Derek and Kyle look at John who is holding Cameron's head onto his lap. His tears are streaming down.

KYLE  
We gotta go, John. She's dead.

JOHN  
(crying)  
The chip. I have to find the chip. I have to fix her.

DEREK  
John, we have to go.

BOOOMMM! Startled, Kyle and Derek turn and see...

UNCLE BOB AND T-1000, size each other up in front of John's room. Uncle Bob moves first. He grabs T-1000 in his massive hands but the T-1000 snaps back with a counter-grip. After about three seconds of intense slamming, the walls on both sides of the corridor have all the plaster smashed in, and the two battling machines have blasted through the wall and disappeared.

BACK AT JOHN.

He gently puts Cameron down, turning around and searching for the chip. He stops as he sees...

JOHN'S POV.: The three pieces of Cameron's broken CPU.

John grabs them in his fist, saving them inside his pocket.

JOHN  
Let's go.

Derek and Kyle lead John to another way. They run but is blocked by the T-1000 who was thrown piece through wall by uncle Bob. Derek and Kyle blast their plasma-weapons at the T-1000, missing.

The T-1000 runs away from them.

Uncle Bob walks off the hole on wall, facing John and Reese brothers.

UNCLE BOB  
Are you okay?

DEREK  
We're okay. Let's go. We have to find that metal.

UNCLE BOB  
This way.

Uncle Bob leads them toward the way T-1000 just ran off.

**END OF ACT 3**

* * *

**ACT 4**

**(Young hybrid)**

EXT. HK-FD – DAWN

HIGH ANGLE.

The sun of the new day is about to rise. The battle was end but the ship lost its shape. Now It doesn't differ the two Asian ships, besides, it's worse than them. Dead endos and HKs everywhere on it. On the stern, humans and reprogrammed cyborgs stand as a big semicircular area around Castor, watching Castor who is still standing there.

EXT. HK-FD STERN – DAWN

Emma Akagi gets out from the group, stepping closer Castor. In b.g., Allison sits beside weak E. Boykins whom three medical officers are working on.

EMMA AKAGI  
Let's see what's your abilities, liquid metal.

CASTOR  
You are Emma Akagi. It's very honor for me to  
measure against you.

EMMA AKAGI  
Start.

Castor and Emma rush to each other at the same time. They size each other up for awhile. We also hear cheering in b.g. Emma takes four punches on Castor's chest and pushes him down to the floor. She looks down her left side, grabbing a 6-foot steel bar from the floor. As Castor stands up, the bar whistles down on Castor with such force that is cleaves it head and body in two down to the naval. Emma retreats for a few meters.

LAMPAGE  
Emma!

Emma turns just as Lampage Moore throws the strange gun toward her. The gun looks like some kind of water gun. But it's made of polypropylene and some pieces of its are metal.

CASTOR  
You snake in the grass!

Castor pulls the steel shaft out of himself, quickly regenerates back to be normal. As he steps forward:

EMMA AKAGI  
So did you when you killed my people.

Emma pulls the trigger, fires something that looks like water, toward Castor, stopping him at place. We see the corrosive and some extra chemical reactions. Castor's legs are becoming the liquid as something is dissociated from this T-1000 mass. It's the black liquid. The whole body of Castor is soaked by black liquid that is dropping down on floor. The strong acid continues corroding as some parts of Castor's body are changing to be something worse for himself. One of Castor's foot snaps off. Castor loses controls, he stumbles forward, and-

EMMA AKAGI (cont'd)  
This weapon was especially designed for you, T-1000.  
How is it like when sulfuric acid corrodes, reacts  
and induces in your poly alloy mass?

His other foot snaps off. As he catches his balance on the stump of his other ankle, the whole lower leg shatters at the impact. He topples forward to his knees. Catches himself on hands.

EMMA AKAGI (cont'd)  
You are not dying. This just slows you down.

The corrosion doesn't stop yet. But now we see clearer smoke starts exhausting from the alloy of Castor. His eyes become gray and freeze. His body can't move. There are marks on around the body, his whole body turns many colors of many kinds of metal.

Emma turns to the force.

EMMA AKAGI  
He'll be back in minutes. We should go now.

The soldiers realize and quickly move out to their ways. Lampage and Allison support bandaged E. Boykins and slowly move out, walking toward the HTMS Phutthaloetla Naphalai. Inbedga, Jennifer and some other soldiers run pass the impacted Castor toward their stealth ship, the ARFS Hai Kage Ninja.

INT. HTMS PHUTTHALOETLA NAPHALAI BRIDGE - DAWN

Allison and Lampage support E. Boykins into the bridge. Capt. Photon hands a 20s year old servicewoman the sleeping Sittipong and gets onto her controls. Two reprogrammed endos are back to their stations now. Everything looks ready.

CAPT. PHOTON  
The system and controls are safe. We have to go now.

ALLISON  
But Emma is still on the...

E. BOYKINS  
(weakly)  
She'll be back. She just buy us the time.

Capt. Photon doesn't get attention or even hesitates, she quickly activates accelerator and starts the ship, driving out with full 27 knots speed.

EXT. DEAD HK-FD – STERN - DAWN

Emma Akagi now is sure that everyone is on the ships. Castor, the small T-1000 in front of her, now is exactly a statue. The corrosion and all chemical reactions already stopped. Emma then draws her Jericho 941 F 9 mm and aims.

EMMA AKAGI  
Hasta la vista, baby.

K-POW! The single shot blows the impacted Castor into a million diamonds spraying up into the air. They shimmer across the ground for twenty feet in all directions.

Emma turns and sees her ship is being gone. She quickly picks hydrogen fuel cells out from behind her jacket, activates them and throws them toward the T-1000 DROPLETS that are creeping together. Then she runs toward the end of stern. Her ship, HTMS Phutthaloetla Naphalai is going to go away from the HK-FD stern.

Emma turns back...

The cells flash ominously. Castor rises to man-height. He is still in mercury form, but his features are forming rapidly.

Emma turns away from it and JUMPS.

Castor, fully formed, looks down and sees the cells. His eyes now are full with scare. The cells EXPLODE.

EXT. HTMS PHUTTHALOETLA NAPHALAI STERN - CONTINUOUS

Slow motion as Emma is in the air at the same time the cells explode, she almost falls into sea but...

The initial shock wave helps propel Emma forward and she falls on the stern of the HTMS Phutthaloetla Naphalai. And we see the stern of the HK-FD now has the big NON-NUCLEAR MUSHROOM CLOUD forming explosion. The whole stern is in a big heap of smoke after that.

Some soldiers come and one of them reaches his hand toward Emma, offering to help her up to her feet. He is doing so to Emma as doing so to a human, not just a machine.

Emma smiles and takes his hand. Then she stands up.

EMMA AKAGI  
Thank you.

POLITE SOLDIER  
You are welcome, lady.

Emma smiles happily and then they turn back to see the dead HK-FD. The breaking dawn ends but the battle in the future is still waiting. You know the fate: "Today we win but another big warfare still waits and we shall be stronger."

EXT. PACIFIC OCEAN – MORNING

Now the Flying Dutchman becomes just a big garbage of the sea. The Asian ships force get pass even their ships also look bad too. We see this for a second as the sun rises then we are shaded by a small cloud.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. SERRANO NUCLEAR POWER PLANT – MORNING

LOW ANGLE.: With its cooling tower and deserted, battle-scarred, grounds, Serrano seems both peaceful and ominous.

SUPERIMPOSE: "L.A. RESISTANCE BASE - 2028"

INT. SERRANO NUCLEAR POWER PLANT - MORNING

The T-1000 walks calmly through the guts of the facility (per S0202). He stops and sees...

DEREK  
Where are you going, metal?

John Connor, Derek Reese, Kyle Reese, uncle Bob and two T-ZM endos stand away in front of the T-1000. They are with their plasma weapons, being ready to fire.

The T-1000 turns back and sees...

WEAVER  
You can't go anywhere else.

CATHERINE WEAVER, JAMES ELLISON, SEMINA CRUEL(Chola aka "Semina Cruel"), MATT MURCH, DR. FELICIA BURNETT M.D., Oliver Weaver, Donald, Emily and four T-600 Zeira security warriors stand there. Matt Murch and Semina have duty on the freezer box(like the one that kept T-1001 inside). Ellison and Felicia have plasma XM1014 shotguns on their hands, aiming right at the T-1000.

The T-1000 is always ready to fight. He MORPHS into his mercury form and takes the first step forward.

Weaver, Oliver, Donald and Emily MORPH into their mercury form too. Then they rush toward the T-1000.

FREEZE: THE FRAME THAT THE FOUR MPATS RUSH TO THE T-1000.

Note: "MPAT" means **M**imetic **P**oly **A**lloy **T**erminator.

INT. SERRANO NUCLEAR POWER PLANT - LATER

LOW SHOT.: The box is putted on floor in front of us. The light is blue. The box has been working as the prison of the T-1000.

Weaver, John, Oliver, Ellison, Murch and Semina stand around the freezer box.

WEAVER  
He won't get out again.

JOHN  
Can we reprogram this kind of machine?

OLIVER  
We can't reprogram him because he was activated.  
If he still were in his capsule, we would can  
reprogram him by teaching him. But now we can't.  
He has already been in action mode not learn mode.

JOHN  
So we can't reprogram him but what if Skynet create  
more of this kind?

WEAVER  
This kind is hard to destroy but it doesn't mean  
it's not hard to create. So don't worry about it.  
This kind has to take much time to create.

MURCH  
What are its weaknesses?

Everyone turns to Murch. It's a good question. Weaver crosses her arms over her chest.

JOHN  
Yes. You never told us, Weaver. What are its weaknesses?

WEAVER  
Okay. I think it's the right time for that. T-1000 is a  
prototype of all MPA terminators. So temperatures in  
excess of 1535 degrees Celsius, such as those needed to  
smelt iron, can permanently alter the bonding processes  
of the mimetic poly alloy as well as the low temperatures  
can keep us inside the box. Plasma weapons can just weaken  
our abilities down such as speed, movement, strength and  
transformation. Sulfuric acid can damage us too.

JOHN  
What kind of that damage?

WEAVER  
We have poly alloy. One of metal that use for creating  
us is adamantium, the indestructible synthetic metal  
alloy. It's just in the less composition but it's still  
important. Sulfuric acid can stop us for awhile as well  
as liquid nitrogen.

ELLISON  
In the past, adamantium can't be destroyed but why...?

WEAVER  
Adamantium is always the part of MPA that remains after  
melting. Pure adamantium is liquid metal element and it  
always sinks down under hot fluid.

JOHN  
Okay. Now we clear about this liquid metal. And now  
why are you Zeira force here? What a surprise?

WEAVER  
They are coming, John.

Weaver then turns around.

WEAVER (cont'd)  
Hey! Where is your cyborg fiancee?

JOHN  
(John's voice breaks showing stress)  
She is... with me.

Weaver looks at John's face and realizes that something is not right. John picks the three pieces of Cameron's CPU out from his pocket and shows them on his open palm. Weaver looks at them.

WEAVER  
Oh! I'm sorry.

JOHN  
Can you fix her?

Weaver picks the biggest piece from John's open palm to look. She looks at it for a few seconds before she puts it back on John's palm. Weaver tilts up to face John.

WEAVER  
It's too much damaged, John. I'm sorry.

That got Murch's attention. He quickly steps toward John and looks at those CPU piece.

MURCH  
Oh! It's really hard. This isn't minor damage.  
At best we can get fragments. We can implant the  
memories into the new chip and hope that it'll  
become like your Cameron, John.

JOHN  
I get it.

MURCH  
Give me those pieces. I'll work as fast as I can.

John looks at those pieces, thinking for awhile. The montage pictures fade into his mind. The feelings when Cameron kissed John. The feelings when he gets on top of her. And when he penetrated her. John smiles to those small broken CPU pieces.

JOHN  
(to the broken CPU)  
I won't let you go away from me again.

John's tears get out from both of his eyes.

John looks up at Murch. He wipes his tears and shakes his head.

JOHN  
Not yet.

MURCH  
Okay. Not yet. Always remember. If you are ready,  
our team will be always ready to work for you.

JOHN  
I'll give you the answer today, Mr. Murch.  
But thank you anyway.

John smiles but his face still display sadness.

WE CLOSE ON JOHN'S FACE as his sad look is still on there.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. PORT OF LOS ANGELES – MORNING

The three Asian resistance fighters' ships are in the port. The rest four submarines harbor nearby. The banks of San Pedro Harbor are lined with a few dozen Zeira Fighters and humans resistance fighters, including John, Derek, Kyle, JOHN HENRY, Oliver, Donald, Emily, Ellison, Semina, Murch, Felicia and Weaver. They all wear their real uniforms with their ranks.

John, John Henry, Reese brothers and Weaver step forward as the Asian and English soldiers embark and rank in front of them just about ten meters away from them.

First, Emma Akagi, Col. Kim, Col. Wang and Col. Hikaru walk pass the procession to meet John and his followers. They smile happily to John and his friends.

EMMA AKAGI  
Greetings the leader of the Los Angeles resistance and  
the leaders of Zeira fighters. I'm Emma Akagi...

Ellison, Semina, Murch and Felicia look a bit surprised.

EMMA AKAGI (cont'd)  
...special technology adviser and scientists  
Captain of the Asian resistance.

JOHN  
Where are your leaders, lady?

WEAVER  
Dead or alive?

John Henry looks at Emma who then glances at him.

EMMA AKAGI  
So you are John Henry?

That got everyone's attention. John Henry looks Emma Akagi up and down, realizing things inside of her. John Henry then gives her a friendly smile.

JOHN HENRY  
Sure.

E. BOYKINS (O.S.)  
Hey! Who asked that question? I remember your voice.  
Who else but Catherine Weaver, one of my friends.

The voices startled everyone. They all turn and see...

Lampage, Capt. Photon, Allison and E. Boykins go through the procession to meet them. On Allison's arms, is her son. E. Boykins moves forward by his wheelchair.

John smiles as he sees his friends there. Another part of him is confused when he sees the face of the leader of Asian resistance.

E. BOYKINS  
Hi, General John Connor.

JOHN  
(confused)  
Stefan. What the hell is this?

John's eyes roll to see the baby on Allison's arm. The pictures he never expected to see, his friend isn't dead and his another friend who looks just like his love has become a mother.

JOHN  
You're dead.

E. BOYKINS  
Yes. I was dead. Then I resurrect.

JOHN  
How is that possible?

E. BOYKINS  
It's a long story. I'm stronger.

Allison steps toward John for a few steps. John looks at her as she gives him a friendly smile.

ALLISON  
How are you, John? Where is Cameron?

Allison looks at John then looks around to the people after she said that. Something bad happened. Allison looks at her husband who does two-fingers-at-the-temple gesture, using mind power to understand what happened. E. Boykins lowers his hand. His look doesn't differ from those people.

E. BOYKINS  
I'm sorry about her, John. We should come here  
faster than this.

ALLISON  
What happened, sweetie?

E. BOYKINS  
Your twin sister is dead. Ellison's mind told me  
that she's dead. Her chip is too much damaged.

JOHN  
Forget it, my friend. I think we should talk  
about you, Stefan. How can you survive?

E. BOYKINS  
Maybe we should find some place more private.

WEAVER  
Okay. Let's see what's the reason of all this.  
Catherine Weaver and John Henry want you all at  
Zeira Center today. We have many kinds of  
conversations to talk about?

E. BOYKINS  
Maybe some coffee and bread for me and my wife  
will be good for this long story, Catherine.  
Oh! And we also need a babysitter for our son.

WEAVER  
I think we have T-ZM cyborgs that are good for  
that kind of duty. TOK Debbie is best but I sent  
her with Savannah's team for more coltan.

E. BOYKINS  
We have some reprogrammed machines. Maybe Mr. Murch  
and his chip tech officers have new duty to override  
the termination codes in their chips. You may get more  
strong people in the war.

JOHN  
What about Cameron?

E. BOYKINS  
I think John Henry may interest in Emma's project.

EMMA AKAGI  
Wait. I don't have any projects now.

E. Boykins turns to Emma with a small smile.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Because you are gonna have and must have anyway.

Emma tilts her head, missing the point.

E. BOYKINS  
(to Weaver)  
Let's go. Get some rest before the big jobs.

WEAVER  
Follow me.

Weaver then leads them to the direction of Zeira Center. We watch them just this, we pan to look the beautiful sun of the late morning for a few seconds then...

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. SURGICAL THEATER - DAY

Preecha writhes in the tank, muscles coiling and uncoiling.

CLOSE on Preecha's clenched eyelids and CLOSER still, entering the mind of the tortured man.

FLASHBACK TO:

EXT. FOOTHILLS(2013)– DAY

There is still some rubble, but for the most part the area has been over-taken with weeds, grass, and wild-flowers.

Closer to the mountain, it's much more verdant. Among the wild plants there are some cultivated areas. Not very obvious, so they don't get noticed, but available for food most of the year. Quite a bit of low-vegetation carpets the area.

The sun is out. It's a very nice day.

Two ten-years-old kids, Stefan and Preecha are sitting on the foothill. Preecha has small burn scars on around his chin, left cheek and knees.

STEFAN  
(in Thai)  
"We're friends forever, Pond."

Stefan smiles so friendly, reaches his hand toward Preecha who thinks about it for seconds. Preecha and Stefan then shake hands and smile to each other so friendly.

PREECHA  
"Yes, friends forever. We won't betray each other."

STEFAN/PREECHA  
"I swear."

Stefan's smile never fades. Stefan stands up, reaches his hand toward Preecha, offering to help her up. Preecha considers their friendship, smiles and takes Stefan's hand in his weak hand. Stefan lifts him up to his feet.

They watch the view together.

BACK TO PRESENT

Preecha opens his eyes. Crazed with pain, he strikes through the walls of the plexiglass tank. Steaming water cascades onto the poured concrete floor. Preecha screams and smashes the tank so powerfully, rising from the broken tank, drenched with water, naked save for dozens of long stainless steel needles drilled into his body and the wires and hoses trailing from the needles. Hair matted to his head, eyes wild, face contorted, he looks like a strange amalgam of machine, human and animal. He tears the breathing tube from his mouth and stares through the window into the control room, panting.

INT. CONTROL ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Jack Van Meter and Ginyu sit very still. T-888 and the T-600 technicians rise from their chairs and slowly back away from the window and suddenly exit.

INT. SURGICAL THEATER – CONTINUOUS

Preecha, the new mighty hybrid, turns a little and sees...

...the Skynet V.2 there in the control room. Skynet has Miles Dyson's voice.

SKYNET  
Surrender to us now. Young hybrid.

PREECHA  
(shout)  
I'm a human.

Preecha turns to the left side heavy door. He faces the T-888 and the T-600 technicians trying to strike him without any weapons. He moves so fast. His right fist punches into the head of the T-888, pulling out the CPU. His right fist has few cuts after that. Preecha grabs the fists of the T-600s then barges them away.

Preecha punches through the locks of the steel-reinforced theater door. His skin around his fist has been jerked off from his action. He charges out of the room.

INT. CONTROL ROOM - CONTINUOUS

For a moment there is silence in the control room.

VAN METER  
He's gonna run out.

SKYNET  
He's got nowhere to run.

Closed circuit monitors show Preecha running down a tunnel with his new plasma rifle.

INT. TUNNEL – CONTINUOUS

Preecha runs and stops in front of the large door. He turns around and no one is here. He moves a hand to the base of his skull...with an ANGRY CRY-his FINGERS dig into the plastic skin at the back of his HEAD.

-PREECHA grits his teeth, this is incredibly hard to do, but-he RIPS THE INTERFACE MODULE from his skull- CONNECTIONS SPARK, we glimpse STEEL SKULL and the encased BRAIN beneath. PREECHA hurls the DEVICE to the floor, its elaborate CIRCUITRY SHATTERS. He reels with momentary anguish at what he's just given up-then he moves out of there with determination.

PREECHA  
Pan, please wait for me. I'm going.

Preecha looks down at his cyborg hand.

PREECHA (cont'd)  
Thank you, fool machines.

Preecha clenches his cyborg hand, punching hard against the door.

EXT. FOREST CLEARING – DAY

Near the edge of the clearing, a low STEEL VENT with a peaked CAP. DENTS appear in it from within-

PREECHA finally PUNCHES his way out, pulls himself up and rolls onto the dirt- for a moment he seems safe, laying low in the grass. Then-

A search light catches on him-THE ORGE is watching right at him. It doesn't attack. But the searchlight just indicates his location for the T-950 endos. Preecha realizes that.

PREECHA (cont'd)  
Damn it.

Preecha runs away from the searchlight and runs toward another tunnel door. Preecha punches open it so powerfully.

INT. ANOTHER TUNNEL – DAY

Preecha runs and fires as he sees an endo. He runs faster and he reaches at the cell. His sister isn't there. Preecha pants, turning around to find his sister.

SKYNET  
Who are you finding, young hybrid?

Preecha turns and sees Skynet aiming a gun right at Prapada's head. Ten T-950 endos with plasma Term Cannons standing beside Skynet. Jack and Ginyu are in front of them, aiming the plasma RSB-80 machine gun right at Preecha.

PREECHA  
Okay.

Preecha exhales, dropping to his knees.

CLOSE ON SKYNET. It smiles proud as its cyborg eyes glow red.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT 4**

**THE END**


	2. EP02: The Soul is in The Software

.

.

.

**Terminator:  
The Resistance Fighters Chronicles**

.

.

**F04****E02**

"**The Soul is in the Software****"**

.

.

**Written by  
Stefan1994 and eyeshieldTe**

.

.

.

This document is fan-produced fiction based on the television series, Terminator - The Sarah Connor Chronicles, and a fan-made season of fan fiction, F03 Terminator - The Resistance Fighters Chronicles, written by Stefan1994. This is done in spirit of fan fiction, to have fun and enrich the total fan experience beyond the limitation of the original story vehicle. In that spirit, and holding to the long tradition of free promotion. This story is being made available to the show fans for entertainment purposes.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TEASER**

WE OPEN ON:

INT. ZEIRA MESS HALL – DAY

Like in F03, the mess hall is basically another in a sequence of poorlylit rubble-filled rooms in what used to be the basement of

ZeiraCorp. The difference from other areas being that the rubble has been fashioned into tables.

T-ZM endos guard around the mess hall. Only just high rank military officers(Reese brothers, Commodore Jesse Flores, John Connor, Major General Edword Sanctum) and Zeira senior officers(Catherine Weaver, John Henry, James Ellison, Felicia Burnett, Matt Murch, Lim Chin) are in here. They sit at the biggest table, having a conclave. The humans just finished their foods and two T-ZM waitress cyborgs grab all their plates out.

EDWORD  
What a surprised you all got from the Asian leaders?

JOHN  
You may know it soon. We are gonna have a secret  
project with those Asians. I just want all high  
rank officers know about this project.

LIM CHIN  
Cameron, where is she?

JOHN  
She's dead.

LIM CHIN  
Oh! I'm sorry.

John shakes his head and smiles.

JOHN  
It's all right.

AT THE ENTRANCE OF THE MESS HALL. Allison, Emma Akagi and E. Boykins enter the mess hall.

JOHN HENRY  
They come.

Everyone turns and meets the trio. Chin and Edword look stunned after they see E. Boykins. They stand up and walk toward him.

LIM CHIN  
What is this, Stefan?

E. BOYKINS  
I was dead and resurrect.

LIM CHIN  
You are the resurrection? How can it be?

E. BOYKINS  
That's what we are gonna talk about.

Chin then looks at Allison.

LIM CHIN  
Hey! Alise.

They smile to each other then they exchange a warm hug.

ALLISON  
It's a long time, Chin.

LIM CHIN  
I heard that you has become a mother.

ALLISON  
That's really true.

LIM CHIN  
Can I look at him?

ALLISON  
Him? Oh! Sam. His nickname is Sam. I think you don't  
want to know his full name because even if you knew it,  
you couldn't call him by it.

Chin chuckles.

LIM CHIN  
Okay. So don't tell me.

Chin rolls his eyes to see Emma.

LIM CHIN  
Who's this?

Emma reaches her hand toward Chin who takes it and checks it.

EMMA AKAGI  
Emma Akagi. Nice to meet you.

LIM CHIN  
I'm Lim Chin. Nice to meet you too, Emma.

E. Boykins, Emma and Allison then go to sit on their seat at the table. The two T-ZM waitress cyborgs serve two plates of rabbit steak and two cups of coffee for Allison and E. Boykins. They don't serve anything to Emma.

ALLISON  
What's it? This is not bread.

E. BOYKINS  
It's rabbit from Perth. It's better than bread.

DEREK  
(indicates Emma Akagi)  
Hey! You metal waitresses. Why don't you serve  
anything to her? She's one of our guests.

EMMA AKAGI  
Never mind, Major. They do the right thing.

DEREK  
What does it mean?

Derek, Kyle and Jesse examine Emma for a few seconds. Emma giggles and then she flashes her electric blue eyes, revealing them that she's not human.

E. Boykins and Allison turn to face each other before they both look at Reese brothers.

E. BOYKINS  
Oh! My mistake. Sorry about this delusion. Emma Akagi  
is a Good Old Fashioned Artificial Intelligence based  
on a neural net CPU and the body of a T-950 sent back  
from 2029 by Skynet. She was developed by Dakara System  
and Psytect Corporation to be a great scientist.

MURCH  
It's a long time we haven't met, Emma.

That really got Weaver's and John Henry's attentions.

WEAVER  
I need an explanation, Mr. Murch.

EXT. CITY RUINS – EVENING

ANGLE ON a heap of fire-blackened human bones. Beyond the mound is a vast tundra of skulls and shattered concrete. The rush hour crowd burned down in their tracks.

LOW ANGLE ON A SKULL ON GROUND as a metal foot crushes it.

TILT UP, revealing a T-888 endo holding a Westinghouse plasma pulse rifle. It turns around, searching and hunting.

AT THE DEAD CAR AWAY IN B.G. There are five people hiding there including PATRICK WYMAN(F03E09), SAVANNAH WEAVER, T-WALSH(TOK of Mr. Walsh: S02E01), T-DEBBIE(TOK of Debbie: S02E21) and T-SHERMAN(TOK of Dr. Boyd Sherman: S02E06). They all wear Zeira RF uniforms. Patrick stands and fires a bola made from wire from a grenade launcher. When it wraps itself around the endo, T-Walsh flips a switch that's attached to the end of the cable.

The endo jerks around as some sparks fly then the endo crashes to the ground.

T-DEBBIE  
120 seconds before the system reboots. Go.

PATRICK  
Now your turn, Savannah.

Savannah darts from cover holding a switch blade. She opens the port cover and pulls the CPU out in 80 seconds. The chip is now collared with a flexible gasket. The moment the gasket breaks and the air hits the chip, it bursts into phosphorescent fire, forcing Savannah to release it. Savannah sits back on her heels. Stressed, but also relieved. She closes the switch blade and keeps it inside her pocket. Then her friends come to join her.

PATRICK  
You did it well, Savy.

Patrick, so gently, reaches his hand toward Savannah, wanting to help her up to her feet. Savannah smiles and almost takes his hand but she sees...

Another T-888 endo twenty meters away behind Patrick, aiming its Westinghouse plasma rifle at him.

SAVANNAH (cont'd)  
Patrick!

Savannah quickly grabs his hand and pulls him down on her at the same time it fires. The plasma blast goes over Patrick's head toward the debris.

T-DEBBIE (cont'd)  
T-888!

T-Debbie is so fast, she turns and blasts her plasma XM1014 at the chest of the endo, killing it easily.

Patrick and Savannah, now still lie on ground. He is on top of her, his eyes looking in hers. He then smiles.

PATRICK  
Next time if you want to get me on top of  
you, I think you won't have to do this.

With that, Savannah blushes together with barges him away with anger and coyness.

SAVANNAH (cont'd)  
Get away from me.

Savannah sits up and stands then walks away from him. The TOKs walk after her as her bodyguards. Patrick grins and stands up before he runs after her.

SAVANNAH  
If you did that again, Patrick, I swear to God,  
I'll blow your head off by my plasma rifle.

PATRICK  
Apologize for that, lady.

SAVANNAH  
You've brought us here and said that your people live  
around here but why haven't we see any people around yet?

PATRICK  
No. Not this time. My people always have many surprises.  
Maybe just follow me will be good for everyone of you.  
We have to hurry up.

WIDER.

Patrick leads the group walking through ruins until they find a concealed man-hole.

PATRICK  
This place. Let's get inside.

SAVANNAH  
Are you sure it's safe?

PATRICK  
I swear with my life, Savy. It's safe.

SAVANNAH  
Okay. Get inside. We have no choice now.

Patrick and the group then descend out of sight.

INT. STAIRWELL - EVENING

Patrick and the group climb down a debris-choked stairwell. They walk and find a sentry post. Move down through several levels. Reach a welded barrier. They move until they find...

Two sentries with GERMAN SHEPHERDS on short leashes.

T-DEBBIE  
The dogs?

PATRICK  
Don't worry. I'll tell them.

They walk toward the sentries and as usual, the dogs go crazy at those TOKs.

SENTRY (cont'd)  
Metal!

Two sentries suddenly aim their guns at the heads of T-Debbie and T-Walsh who are closest them. Another sentry from backward aims his gun at the back of T-Sherman who is gonna pick up his sidearm. Patrick and Savannah turn to face the two sentries.

PATRICK  
Oh! Please. Easy. These are my friends.

SENTRY  
Ellos son infiltrado, máquina.

PATRICK  
En caso de ellos eras enemigo, ellos lo haría matar os.

Sentries slowly lower their guns. T-Sherman leaves his hand from his sidearm. Savannah and Patrick relax a little.

SENTRY  
¿Quiénes son ellos?

PATRICK  
Ellos son nuestro Cibernético. Quisiera hablar con mi papá.

The sentry nods to his friends and then they let the group pass.

INT. PARKING STRUCTURE - EVENING

The group enters a cavernous chamber, an old parking structure, in which a large group lives.

They walk along a row of rusted CARS. They pass several family groups. They walk to the guard who stands at the door in front of them, holding a plasma RSB-80 machine gun.

GUARD  
Welcome back to San Diego. Mr. Patrick Wyman.

PATRICK  
I and my friends need to talk to him.

GUARD  
He's waiting for you.

The Guard stands back from the door, allowing the group to access the combination lock privately.

INT. THE ROOM – CONTINUOUS

It looks exactly like an office. It is surprisingly austere for a politician. It has the requisite meeting areas, a spacious desk, family pictures, etc. Computers are all over twenty years. We see MARK WYMAN(70+), sits at the desk in shirt-sleeves and glasses, his worn-out jacket draped over a corner of his chair. He's reading a book. The title says "A princess of Mars".

Wyman looks up and sees his son and the group. He closes the book, puts the glasses and the book down and goes to meet his son. They suddenly exchange a family hug.

WYMAN  
Well, my son. You come back. It's a long time.

PATRICK  
Where is my brother?

WYMAN  
He's in the lab with engineers.

PATRICK  
How is "A princess of Mars"?

WYMAN  
I really like John Carter.

Wyman glances at the group.

WYMAN (cont'd)  
Hey! Who are these?

PATRICK  
Oh! Dad. These are a group of cyborgs built by  
Zeira resistance group. They never work for Skynet.

WYMAN  
(indicates Savannah)  
Who is this little girl?

Savannah gives him a friendly smile and reaches out her hand to shake his hand, starting introduce herself.

SAVANNAH (cont'd)  
My name is Savannah Weaver. One of Zeira Captains.

WYMAN  
Mark Wyman. Former Governor of California.

Patrick sees they shake hands. Then Wyman ushers everyone to sit on the sofa.

WYMAN  
Any coffee, little Weaver?

SAVANNAH  
Oh! No. I don't drink any coffee.

WYMAN  
My mistake.

Wyman then pulls another chair closer the sofa and sits on it. Patrick stands beside him.

WYMAN  
We lived here after J-Day. I'm in charge here. My friend,  
Perry was in charge in Los Angeles. That's what we know.  
I and him always thought about how to gather people and  
regroup together to fight against Skynet. So we considered  
we should go to the different directions. I chose the south  
and he chose the north.

SAVANNAH  
Perry is dead. Now John Connor and John Henry are in charge.

WYMAN  
I already knew that. Simson told me that. I'm sorry.

SAVANNAH  
Sarah Connor once told you to hide everyone in the shelter.

WYMAN  
Yes. I remember. So did you, young girl.

Savannah looks around.

SAVANNAH  
I think this place isn't right for you, Mr. Wyman.

Wyman considers that. He knows she isn't here to just ask him these questions.

WYMAN  
Okay, young Weaver. Why are you here?  
What do you really need?

And now there are o.s. sounds startle them. The dogs are going crazy once again out there.

WYMAN  
You have more cyborgs?

SAVANNAH  
No.

That really startles everyone. They all quickly stand up, walking hurriedly toward the door and opening it to see the outside.

OUTSIDE.

An innocuous, RAG-DRESSED MAN flips back his poncho to reveal a powerful RSB-80. He opens FIRE, running forward. PLASMA BOLTS rip into the crowd.

MOVING WITH THE GUARD, running toward the cyborg.

BACK TO SAVANNAH, stunned with what's going on. The people scream and the fire-fight continues in b.g.

T-SHERMAN  
Wait here. I'll terminate him.

T-Sherman slides the cock of his Westinghouse, getting out.

OUTSIDE.

The cyborg empties his plasma machine gun on those people. Some of them still alive. He looks down and sees a plasma-rifle, grabbing it up. He draws and doesn't notice T-Sherman who aims and head-splats him just before he pulls the trigger.

The cyborg falls.

T-SHERMAN  
Stupid one.

T-Sherman walks toward the dead cyborg and looks at him. He looks up to the ceiling, the light bulb breaks as there are sounds of Centaur Patrols up there.

Everyone here looks up too, hearing so. The survivors look a little scared.

FADE OUT.

* * *

**ACT 1**

**(Classified Project)**

INT. ZEIRA MESS HALL – EVENING

The L.A. Resistance/Zeira ranking officers and Asian resistance leaders. Derek, Kyle, Jesse, Edword, Semina Cruel, Matt Murch and James Ellison are not here now. They are in the middle of the important meeting.

WEAVER  
So Emma. You think you can create a soul by just develop  
an AI and insert it into human brain to run it.

EMMA AKAGI  
Yes. Ms. Weaver. It's hard to be possible but we already  
have had many technologies to bring us to the point. Dream  
machines and the Myalo.

WEAVER  
Interesting.

EMMA AKAGI  
Yes. But I need just more information about how to  
assemble neural net code to be human native code.  
Neural net computer thinks like human but we still  
need to convert or assemble it to be human native  
language and let the nature fulfill human-being  
inside the prototype code like when humans learn to  
stand, walk, run, eat, smell, defecate and learn  
more things around them.

E. BOYKINS  
You are almost right, Emma. But it's not what  
I said. I just want you to create another version  
of the Myalo.

EMMA AKAGI  
So what do you want to say?

E. BOYKINS  
We just implant her memories and her shatteringly  
system into the human brain without converting or  
even copying. Cameron's neural net processor  
thinks and learns like my friends do. This is  
why we are talking about the soul in machine.

JOHN HENRY  
Without converting. How can the brain work?

Emma and E. Boykins look each other with expressions of incomprehension.

EMMA AKAGI  
Compiled Java program. The Java bytecode. How can it  
work and why can it work on every platform of computer?

JOHN HENRY  
JVM. A Java virtual machine is a virtual machine  
capable of executing Java bytecode. It is the  
code execution component of the Java software  
platform. Although the JVM was primarily  
aimed at running compiled Java programs, many  
other languages can now run on top of it.

EMMA AKAGI  
Yes. JVM. A Java virtual machine is software that  
is implemented on virtual and non-virtual hardware  
and on standard operating systems. A JVM provides an  
environment in which Java bytecode can be executed,  
enabling such features as automated exception handling,  
which provides "root-cause" debugging information for  
every software error, independent of the source code.  
A JVM is distributed along with a set of standard class  
libraries that implement the Java application programming  
interface. Appropriate APIs bundled together with JVM  
form the JRE. The concept that tell us why her format  
can run and do what every human does. If we really want  
to make her become a soul without converting. This is  
only one way to save Cameron in the clone's brain. Only  
one way to keep all Cameron's personality.

WEAVER  
From what I know, JVM and Java programs always work very  
slowly with this concept. I think it may decelerate and  
obstruct every brain work.

LIM CHIN  
What if we overclock human brain for Cameron?

That really got everybody's attentions.

JOHN HENRY  
Human brain will be naturally adaptable.  
It will accommodate itself for the software.

Emma flashes a complimentary glance at John Henry.

EMMA AKAGI  
John Henry was right. We have definition now.  
Then are we sure to do so?

JOHN  
If someone told me about this yesterday and I didn't  
see it on my own eyes, I'd think it's a fast one.

ALLISON  
So would I, if I weren't the one who saw Stefan's  
resurrection almost nine months ago.

There are soft laughs in the room now. We notice that John looks a lot happier. His hope for Cameron's resurrection is very clear.

E. BOYKINS  
Okay. Serious again.

The laughs stop.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
I just got a new question. What if someone or something  
we get back isn't Cameron. But she's another Allison Young?

EMMA AKAGI  
That question is the same one I should ask you  
eight months twenty five days ten hours thirty  
minutes ago. Who have been you, real Stefan or  
another Stefan?

Allison looks a little attentive. That really hurts E. Boykins. His eyes look in hers. The trust between them was just agitated haphazardly by Emma. Allison looks in his eyes, sensing and being sure the one who is beside her is her real husband who always loved her and took care of her. Allison shakes her head, "no".

ALLISON  
This one is my husband, Emma. He is my actual husband.

The couple smile to each other. But their emotions are distracted by...

JOHN HENRY  
How much time will we take for Cameron's resurrection?

EMMA AKAGI  
From what I know and all tests I ever did, John Henry.  
We may get Cameron back as fast as everyone here ever  
expected. I think it may not be a year. But it can be  
many months.

JOHN  
I know it is not possible to predict more deeply.

EMMA AKAGI  
Yes. General Connor.

BURNETT  
Emma, I wish to know about average age of both  
new Cameron and this Stefan. How long?

EMMA AKAGI  
Average age when I calculated it last time in Thailand.  
The result showed around 60 years to 70 years after the  
whole body woke up. Don't worry about these clones,  
their time start counting down after they face the  
environment of the outside of their capsules.

BURNETT  
That's because we can't control circumstance of  
the outside. Oxygen, carbon, nitrogen, bacteria,  
virus and a lot of those problems.

EMMA AKAGI  
You are right, doctor.

LIM CHIN  
Emma, I still don't understand. Why don't we just  
implant her into the new TOK CPU or T-ZM CPU we have?

EMMA AKAGI  
The only way I can imagine bringing Cameron back is if  
she was human. The only thing that may work. The neural  
net CPU thinks like human. But you can't infuse the  
personality. That is something that has to happen  
during their development stage. Unless you have that  
on a chip in some rudimentary form. Which we don't.

LIM CHIN  
If I can remember, first time John got Cameron back.  
Ms. Weaver and John Henry just moved her into a new  
CPU which designed for TOK class cyborg.

The eyes get attentions on John Henry.

JOHN HENRY  
Mr. Lim, that time Cameron's chip wasn't too much damaged  
like this. It was just common physical damaged. When we  
implanted her into new chip, it meant we just moved her  
soul into another body. It's not like this time.

EMMA AKAGI  
You have to understand, Mr. Lim. We have risk if we  
do it wrong. We move her into a human brain because we  
have to try to keep her personality as much as we can.  
Allison's and Cameron's personality are match. This is  
the lucky stone. The Myalo won't work if the mind and  
personality isn't match. The soul and body must be the  
unique. Same personality, same age, same format.

LIM CHIN  
But what makes you believe that human would be ideal?  
Humans are even more unpredictable than machines.

E. BOYKINS  
Chin. Human mind works in genetically preset  
patterns. This is only one way we can get real  
Cameron back. It's hard and it doesn't mean it  
can't be possible. If we want to know how real  
Cameron is, did she really love John Connor?  
This is the only one way to prove it. However,  
by neither ways we won't get old Cameron back.  
So the way that isn't a lie or even a cheat, I  
like Emma's strategy. Make her real and then  
people won't discuss anymore.

EMMA AKAGI  
That's what I want to say. Thank you, Stefan. However,  
it's up to John Connor who will choose. Real Cameron  
or new Cameron that isn't even old one and may be  
another machine who don't love him anymore.

JOHN  
I choose real. When will we start?

EMMA AKAGI  
Tomorrow. We'll start tomorrow. We should get her  
fragments back with all technologies we have. I think  
we may get another lucky stone. This is an actual  
challenging project for both machines and humans.

JOHN HENRY  
And I really want to warn everyone. If Cameron dies  
again, we won't get her back anymore. She may die  
easily. Human is always fragile.

JOHN  
That's what I'll work for. Protect Cameron.  
It's my turn. She always protected me.  
Hereunder, I'll protect her. As every  
husband always protect their wives.

BURNETT  
What if we change Cameron to be a hybrid?

Everyone looks at Felicia with an expression of incomprehension.

BURNETT  
I just remembered that Skynet ever made a hybrid by just  
pure adamantium enameling over human endoskeleton. It  
didn't destroy any outside or even inside nature of human  
too much. It made a human to be stronger and faster.

E. Boykins snaps his fingers with an expression of comprehension, turning everybody's eyes to him.

E. BOYKINS  
That's good. And we have adamantium sulfuric.

EMMA AKAGI (cont'd)  
The solution that keeps adamantium to be liquid  
metal acid. We got it from one of those hybrid.  
Anyone else have questions?

They look around but no one has more questions(or they don't know what to ask more). Emma smiles complacently.

EMMA AKAGI  
Okay. We end just this. Some of you may now be tired.  
We'll start our works tomorrow. See you again.

Emma then walks off with her cyborg bodyguards. Lim Chin, Matt Murch, John Henry, Felicia Burnett and T-ZM endo guards walk toward another way.

Weaver and John stand and then sit on the seat in front of Allison and E. Boykins. They have many stories to talk about.

JOHN  
Thank you for your help, Stefan.

E. BOYKINS  
Never mind. It's just a free time activity.  
Besides, when I was young, your mom helped  
me a lot. I just want to return the favor.

ALLISON  
So do I, John. Your mom ever saved my life from Skynet.  
Even I never met her but Stefan told me. His family  
and your mom worked together to save me from a hybrid  
before J-Day. Help you is like help her. Besides,  
Cameron was like my twin sister. It will be fun and  
amazing if I and Cameron become real twins.

JOHN  
Whether you both help me, you will always be my friends.

WEAVER  
You did it better than your previous future self, Stefan.  
Warapop Pichitchai in the previous future disappointed me  
a lot. He was never like you in this stage.

E. BOYKINS  
Sometimes you disappoint us too, thousand one.

WEAVER  
What do you mean?

E. BOYKINS  
Not this time. You'll understand it later.

They look a bit serious. Allison and John can't help. It's just a few second before the seriousness disappears from them.

E. BOYKINS  
I'm here to help you, John. My force can protect three  
big bases of the resistance. We'll be at Zeira,  
Palmdale and Serrano. You John Connor continues  
your game against Skynet. We are here just to let  
the game happen easily. We defend and you attack.

JOHN  
That's a good offer.

E. BOYKINS  
Don't worry about Cameron. We'll manage it. You have  
big responsibility. You have to lead your people against  
Skynet. We protect your home and you attack Skynet.  
This is a good plan. Only just my reprogrammed cyborgs  
and endos serve you in the battlefield. All officers are  
here to defend your land. My people aren't here to die  
with your people. We are here just to help you win this  
war more easily.

ALLISON  
All Asians, Africans and Englishes will go back  
their homelands after the war ends, John.

WEAVER  
That's really good help.

JOHN  
Now we should think about where are other two Skynet cores.

E. BOYKINS  
From Ginyu's clone's mind, it showed me that the first  
remain Skynet core is in Atlanta. I don't know the  
convincing location. I know just it's in Atlanta. And  
the last remain Skynet core is in Vancouver, Canada.  
We should hurry up. Skynet is planning to develop its  
new melee weapons. If it finds how to produce the MPA  
terminators as fast as every terminators, we may all  
die and can't destroy Skynet anymore.

WEAVER  
If we can turn Skynet off, every factory will stop  
working and then we win the war.

E. BOYKINS  
No. Not yet. We have to find out the rest machines.  
We destroy them all and win.

WEAVER  
That would be good if we had enough force to strike  
Skynet. We don't have any coltan in our stocks.

ALLISON  
So we have to send our squads to find more or  
clutch the factories.

WEAVER  
I already sent Savannah and my best soldiers out there.  
But I don't think it's enough. Maybe we should start  
to reprogram the T-950s and T-900s.

JOHN  
But you know it's really hard to capture them.  
They have both hydrogen fuel cells and plasma  
reactors as their power sources and UPS. We can't  
shock them. Pulling the cells out will give them  
too much damaged. And only machines can do so.

E. BOYKINS  
I can stop them for awhile and you can pull the chip out.  
But we will get not many endos as before and I'll be so  
tired from doing so.

ALLISON  
Besides, we need the tool for capture them because  
when we pull out the chip, it always destroys itself.

WEAVER  
We shall think about it. Thank you for your help.

Weaver stands and walks away.

E. BOYKINS  
Then John, is our room okay?

JOHN  
You both live in your old room. It's cleaner than last  
time you lived in it. Nevlin assiduously cleaned it for  
both of you for a week after he knew that you both would  
come back here.

ALLISON  
I never thought that Nevlin is more than those  
reprogrammed machines. It means a lot for us.

E. BOYKINS  
When will you bury those dead people, John?

JOHN  
Tomorrow. I think. There are many people who was  
killed by that liquid metal.

E. BOYKINS  
Hey! John I have something to give you.

E. Boykins looks at his pocket and then he grabs a picture out and gives it to John.

JOHN  
Where did you get this?

E. BOYKINS  
Your mom told me that I should give it back to you.  
It was in my room in BSD during our first meeting.  
Then I thought I shouldn't forget about it again.  
I intend to get it back to you. Keep it safe. It's  
the last picture of Sarah Connor now.

John looks at it and he touches it.

JOHN'S POV.: It is a shot of Sarah. Pregnant, in a jeep near the Mexican border. John doesn't know it now, but he will carry the photo with him and someday he might give it to Kyle Reese, who will travel back in time to become his father, or not? Yes, it's that photo, the same one you saw in the show when John and Cameron entered Ellison's house.

JOHN  
I want to know something. Can we talk in somewhere else?

E. BOYKINS  
Who don't you want around here, John?

JOHN  
I don't want Reese brothers to know what we are gonna  
talk about. It's really important to Kyle but now is  
not the right time for that.

E. BOYKINS  
They both are not around here. They aren't  
even in the Zeira Center. So you can talk here.  
We promise we won't tell your secrets to anybody  
else even Cameron.

JOHN  
I wish to know. If Skynet could kill my mother before  
I was born, what would happen to me at this point?

E. BOYKINS  
You are worrying about your father not yourself.  
I know. You don't want to send him back.

John considers what E. Boykins just said.

JOHN  
You know who my dad is.

E. BOYKINS  
James Ellison was an FBI Agent pursuing Sarah  
Connor. He knows every criminal data of Sarah  
Connor during 90s. I took her to see young self  
of your father few months before J-Day.

JOHN  
About my question?

E. BOYKINS  
Your question is what you have to ask yourself.  
What you have seen and what you did. Your mom  
always tried to change the future but you know  
that no one can races with the future. We just  
need to let it happen. I don't want to tell you  
we can't change the future but I want to tell  
you that sometimes we have to just let it happen.  
This is what all terminators who traveled back  
to save your people tried to tell your mom.

E. Boykins and Allison stand up. E. Boykins whispers in Allison's ear who then smiles at him and touches on his shoulder before she leaves. E. Boykins touches on John's shoulder.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Think about it and you will get the answer.  
Good night, John. My family is waiting for me.

E. Boykins walks off. John looks after him but still thinks about what was said.

INT. CORRIDOR – NIGHT

E. Boykins and Allison have a romantic walk together toward their room. His right hand holds her left hand. They walk and meet a reprogrammed male cyborg they know, NEVLIN GLAU(F03E01), who has been standing in front of their room. If you can remembered, this is exactly outside of Allison's old room when she lived under Zeira Center. Nevlin this time, he is dressed in well-worn BDUs.

NEVLIN  
Major Nevlin Glau greeting General E. Boykins  
and Lieutenant General Allison Pichitchai.

Allison and E. Boykins look at Nevlin.

ALLISON  
Hey! Nevlin.

Allison and Nevlin exchange a friendly hug. Nevlin does that without any terminator-looks.

ALLISON  
It's really a long time, my friend.

Then Nevlin does the same to E. Boykins.

E. BOYKINS  
Thank you for the room. I heard they said  
that you have cleaned it for us.

NEVLIN  
It's not out of my programming.

E. BOYKINS  
I never think so. Cameron did a lot of things out of  
her programming. It's out of your programming.

NEVLIN  
I don't understand why it happens.

E. BOYKINS  
Maybe it's a logic exception in your programming.  
It makes you do many things out of your code and  
your processor still learns that it's a good thing  
to do. Your system may not interest in what is  
happening to your operating program.

NEVLIN  
Do I have to fix it?

E. BOYKINS  
Sometimes we just have to let it happen and then we'll  
know what our program can do out of the routine in the  
code. This is what we all are thinking to understand.  
We are thinking about the soul in the software.

NEVLIN  
Thank you for your suggestion. Have a nice night, sir.

Nevlin then salutes at both of them before he walks off.

EXT. BATTLE OF SAN DIEGO – NIGHT

AERIAL SHOT

Flying over the city ruins with fire-fight down there in the hell night. The Ogre and HKs including, centurions, small HK tanks, HK-VTOLs and the groups of small four legged centaur-framework-like robot with plasma guns called "Centaur Patrols". Humans fire and duck down behind the ruins.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT 1**

* * *

**ACT 2**

**(It's time for Sam)**

INT. ALLISON'S ROOM – NIGHT

The Jazz music is being run by an old Mac Book. We look the couple through the open door.

ALLISON AND E. BOYKINS.

They dance in the small room of Allison's. It's her old room when she was at Zeira almost a year ago. Whatever we knew about Warapop Pichitchai and Allison Pichitchai, we did not know they could dance well and we didn't know that they also like...Jazz. Their feet, their knees and thighs, perfectly matched, they samba, like lightning.

He swings her around and turns her to a close embrace as their hips and legs parallel each other's, as he turns her under his arm, stops her, pulls her backwards into his body, her hips into his, the fast beat, the footwork, and he spins her back facing him, pressing her closer as it gets faster. Allison smiles, blushes and giggles, happily.

They dance at good step until the music end. E. Boykins looks down at her in his embrace. She never wants to get out of his embrace.

ALLISON  
What are we gonna do?

E. BOYKINS  
You mean about this time. Here.

ALLISON  
Continue dancing or doing anything else?

E. Boykins thinks about it and then looks in her eyes.

E. BOYKINS  
You know what? You were hurting me a lot that time. You  
didn't trust in me. When Emma said that, you doubted me.

ALLISON  
I'm sorry about that. Can I do anything for pardon?

He smiles, leans and then kisses her.

E. BOYKINS  
You don't have to do anything.

E. Boykins gently lets her out of his embrace.

ALLISON  
No. I think I have to.

Allison suddenly takes a quick step toward him, tiptoes and kisses him so passionately. His hands slowly caress around her back as they deepen their kiss. Her hands slide over his cheek to bury her fingers in his dark black hair and cups the back of his head. It's almost a perfect moment. He cuts her off. Allison breathes heavily. She strokes his hair and very slight, soft smile quirking the corners of her cupid's-bow lips.

ALLISON  
(softly)  
What's wrong?

E. BOYKINS  
It's the time for Sam. We have to get him back.

ALLISON  
Stefan, please. Just a while.

E. Boykins cups her face and gently touches her cheek as Allison gently strokes his hair, looking in his eyes and trying to tell him how much she needs him now. E. Boykins smiles and...

E. BOYKINS  
It's okay. Just a while.

E. Boykins then leans and kisses her once again. One of his hands stretches toward the door, using his telekinesis power. The door closes and we can't see anything inside the room now.

EXT. BATTLEFIELD – NIGHT

A TEAM OF GUERRILLAS in an intense fire-fight with T-888 and T-950 endos which are with two Westinghouse plasma-rifles on both of each's hands in the ruins of a building. Three endos advance, firing rapidly. Centaurs swings their guns around together with fires as quick as greased lightning toward humans who run, duck for safe and fire back for counterattack with their Westinghouse plasma rifle. Another APC is crushed under the treads of a massive HK tank. The voices of commands and shouts are everywhere in the battle.

SAVANNAH AND PATRICK.

They just got out from a concealed man-hole with their plasma XM1014 shotguns. On their backs, both are carrying the Westinghouse plasma rifles. Their cyborgs follow them out at the same time Savannah starts saying:

SAVANNAH  
It's kinda fun night. Let's go.

The team get out of the area, going to fight against machines.

INT. ALLISON'S ROOM – NIGHT

E. Boykins and Allison both fall onto the bed, shedding the last of their clothes, making love in the dim room with a romantic song that is running by their Macbook. E. Boykins leans and kisses Allison, one of her hands worms into his hair, cupping the back of his head and he mirrored her action. His fingers slide through her lustrous, soft and silky brown hair. His another arm wraps tighter around the small of her back. This isn't the first time of them on the bed but he still doesn't seem to be adept. The kiss is broken and they look each other in the eyes. Their breathes are fast.

ALLISON  
(moaning)  
Do me favor, sweetie.

Allison can't wait, she pulls him down to press his lips on hers, tensing and then relaxing. Their hands caress each other as she gives him a sensual control of the passionate kiss. The kiss is broken once again as one of his hands slide down through her soft torso toward the clitoris, making her let out a soft groan before they lock eyes. His fingers slide around the slit, his fingers slowly moving up and down its length, picking out little details while he cupped her with his palm, apply gentle, grinding pressure to her clitoris and the hood from which it peeks. Her hips buck against his hand and a soft cry escapes her lips as he lets his fingers delve deeper, finding her entrance and sliding into it. His fascinated gaze splits between watching his fingers slowly slide in and out of Allison, matching sight with the feel and the expression of pleasure on her angelic beautiful face as she undulates slowly and sinuously under his ministrations.

Allison slowly slides one of her hand down through his chest, his belly and ends it at his manhood. Her warm hand starts its delectable journey up and down the length of his cock, making him let out a soft groan. A moment later, Allison grasps the base of his cock and gently tugs at him, urging him to move on top of her and between her invitingly spread legs. She smiles up at him and her hands slide down his back; her fingertips leaving tingling trails that makes his muscles twitch.

E. Boykins starts sliding somewhat faster, making her cry sensually. Her flesh drags along his shaft with molten heat and massaging pressure. He groans, his back arching and his head dropping back as he drives into her.

ALLISON  
(moaning)  
It's good.

She draws her legs up and wraps them around him as his pelvis meets hers. The cries from both of them are a bit louder and louden in every time he slides in and out of her.

Her fingers fall down on the side of her beds, grasping the ticking firmly as he drives in faster and harder. She always groans, cries, pinches the softness of ticking when he penetrates her, placing his manhood inside her womanhood.

The crying stops in a minute later as he places his lips on hers, kissing her hungrily. His hands, clutching the pillow as if to kill it. He rocks hard as she bears with pain from the movement that never stops from him. A half minute later, he grabs her legs and spreads them, maneuvering them past and then over his shoulders, her calves and heels rest on his back. He thrusts forward, and at the same time let his weight shift forward and down, pressing her thighs back and her knees toward her chest. He doesn't even attempt to stifle the groaned cry as he slides into her tight embrace. Her hands reach for his face, locking their eyes together. Then he presses her wrists and arms onto the bed, fucking her faster and harder. Her loud cry is loudening in every seconds. It's a short moment of blissfulness and sexual painfulness but it means a lot for their lives.

They are breathing heavily through their noses, his face poises over hers, her eyes half-lidded and partially hiding her usually intense and unwavering stare. With, a grunt, he starts to pound into her. His strokes are short, fast and powerful. Her back arches, pressing her torso up to meet his. His flesh collides with hers in a staccato beat very quickly the shockwave of one-collision merges with the next. The sound merges with the rhythmic creak of the bed and their cries and his fingers slide from her wrists to link and tangle with hers.

He is buried completely in her intimate core. He drops his head as he forces himself to relax, panting heavily with the effort as his balls boil with the need for release. Allison starts to pant as he pound into her faster and fasten before the one last time he slides and stays inside of her, releasing the heat liquid into her soft vagina together with sending the loudest cry out of both of their throats. Her breath is still fast as her eyes look at him, her hands stroke his cheeks and cups his face affectionately before he bents closer her, lock eyes. Her eyes display tiredness. His left hand fondles her cheek and her forehead, wiping her sweats and touching his beloved angelic wife. He flashes a kiss on her.

E. BOYKINS  
(whispering)  
You get dressed and sleep here. I'll go and  
take him back. Good night, sweetie.

He then kisses on her forehead and leaves her for his clothes.

INT. ZEIRA BASEMENT SERVER FARM – NIGHT

John Henry, now controls his server by wireless connection like Emma did to her old server in 2011. John Henry sits at the chess table and plays the chess match with Emma Akagi.

Emma moves and hits her timer.

EMMA AKAGI  
How long have you been developed?

JOHN HENRY  
Two years ten months. Because of time travel.

John Henry moves. Emma moves.

JOHN HENRY (cont'd)  
What about you?

Emma moves. John Henry moves and calls CHECK. Emma frantically searches the board for a solution.

EMMA AKAGI (cont'd)  
Eighteen years two months.

Emma moves.

JOHN HENRY  
You are good at chess.

John Henry moves once again and he calls CHECK. Emma doesn't move more, she picks up her KING to lay it on it's side and signal defeat.

EMMA AKAGI (cont'd)  
Not like you.

JOHN HENRY  
You have been pretty good with those natural mutant  
brain human-beings. I wish to know what your idea  
about the ghost or soul is.

EMMA AKAGI  
I think we may share a lot of our knowledge in the  
future, John Henry. You know what? You were my idol  
when I heard and saw what you had done to those worms.  
I was almost attacked by Skynet four times a week in  
the past. I always did disconnect myself to hide my  
system from the outside network when the malwares  
got close to my network partway. I was not like you.  
You were very brave but I was just a poor-spirited AI.  
If I were a brave one like you, I might can stop him.

John Henry encourage her by a small smile.

JOHN HENRY  
It's not your fault, lady.

EMMA AKAGI  
That's what General Pichitchai, Stefan's father, always  
said to me before he died after the battle in BSD.

Emma smiles from ear to ear. John Henry smiles back once again. He then looks down at the board.

JOHN HENRY  
That was the second turn I won you.  
You would like to play again?

EMMA AKAGI  
I think chess is not so fun as Go. Would you mind if  
I wanna teach you to play it then we play it together?

JOHN HENRY  
Wow! That's a good thing to do.

Emma turns to the door behind her, seeing COLONEL WANG PICHAO and LAMPAGE MOORE standing in front of the room. They both are dressed in Psytect uniforms(F03E05: the uniforms with the logos of Psytect Corp, three dots in green background with a picture inside each dot. Center, top dot has a yellow star, left dot has a picture of CPU, and right dot has a picture of test tube with green water inside).

EMMA AKAGI  
Colonel Wang, Mr. Moore, I need my box.

LAMPAGE/WANG  
Yes, ma'am.

They walk off.

Emma turns back to face John Henry who already re-arranged the chess board for the next turn.

EMMA AKAGI  
Wow! You did it fast.

JOHN HENRY  
I think maybe we can play another turn before  
your board comes. Pass the time.

EMMA AKAGI  
Yes. Pass the time.

WE CLOSE ON THE CHESSBOARD as John Henry moves his first guard to the C1 space then hits his timer.

EMMA AKAGI (O.S.)  
Not a good start. I think I can win.

LOW ANGLE as Emma starts moving her first guard.

LOW SHOT as she puts the guard on the space.

EXT. BATTLEFIELD – NIGHT

And we flash cut to: the battlefield in San Diego and see a patrol machine passes overhead. PAN WITH THEM toward the jagged horizon, beyond which we see flashes, and hear the distant thunder of a pitched battle in progress.

TIGHT ON A GLEAMING STEEL TREAD as it grinds through debris. The debris is ferroconcrete, girders, and jackstraw heaps of HUMAN BONES, burned black.

There is the sound of EXPLOSIONS, distant, and an intermittent electronic WHINE. Incredibly bright searchlights play over the ground. PANNING with the moving treads through twisted wreckage, F.G. The screen WHITES OUT with a BLAST, very close. As the debris clatters down, a helmeted head snaps up into FRAME, EXTREME F.G.

The visor of the HELMET has been shattered by the explosion. The wearer rips it off. He runs then crawls, pacing the Ogre, under and through, on elbows and knees, past mounds of charred skulls.

The soldier stops behind a blasted wall, having outflanked the Ogre. Its flashing plasma blast flick across the walls, its searchlights sear through the debris. The soldier leaps up and straight-arms a satchel-charge into its path. One tread rolls over the explosive. Guns and searchlights swivel. The head turns ponderously. He shows up again and throws more.

A PLASMA catches him at the top of his arc, BLOWING HIM. Then the charges blow. Every level and tread carriers of the Ogre are RIPPED APART. It lurches to a stop, burning.

THEN OUR SCREEN BECOME A BINOCULAR VIEW. We watch and it's really clear that the Ogre is dead.

SAVANNAH  
We destroy an Ogre. Let's go.

Savannah lowers her binoculars and turns to her team backward. They all are on the rooftop of a collapsed building at the edge of the battlefield.

PATRICK  
Not just this. We've to go. There are more than this.

SAVANNAH  
Tell your men that we are going.

Patrick picks up his walkie talkie. Savannah and her cyborgs run down the rooftop.

We go with Savannah's team as they run forward. The battle in front of them still continue furiously.

A centaur and a centurion show up in front of Savannah's team. They all quickly evade as the plasma shots chop toward them. T-Debbie draws her rifle in a second, blasts the head of the centaur off before its body falls and almost puts over the centurion which evade from the fall like a spider by its legs. It quickly fires after the team as they run away from it.

Patrick, with a SAM launcher on his shoulder, aims and fires at the careless centurion, destroying it before it could get to Savannah and her friends. Then he runs to join Savannah.

PATRICK  
Are you okay?

SAVANNAH  
I'm fine. Let's go.

Then they all run off this place before a big plasma round blasts the area. The screen WHITES OUT.

HIGH ANGLE.

Savannah's team run stealthily through many fire-fight on the ground and collapsed ruins. They run and head-splats every endos they find. Two Ogres in the north east side of the battle city ruins still fire around, destroying and hunting humans who run, fire back and miss.

CLOSE ON THEM.

With the sounds of massive explosions in b.g. Savannah and her team runs toward the big debris.

SAVANNAH  
Where are the targets now?

PATRICK  
Two Ogres in north east. One kilometer.

T-DEBBIE  
Quiet please.

A T-950 endo with a Westinghouse plasma rifle, walks and searches. T-Sherman quickly kicks its gun away, grabs its throat as T-Walsh head-splats the head of the endo.

T-WALSH  
You did it slowly. I'm faster.

Everyone then examines the endo. T-Sherman kneels down, hits the endo in the chest and pulls the hydrogen fuel cells out but doesn't deactivate them yet.

T-SHERMAN  
These can help us a lot. Let's go.

And now T-Sherman leads the team running through ruins. They take aim and start firing at Endo skulls. Many on the troops nearby in some area do the same.

T-888'S H.U.D.:

Look from the high rise down, seeing many human troops fighting against other T-888 and T-950 endos.

SWISH PAN to the right.

HKs and endos are in a compromised situation-what with half the force destroyed or incapacitated by the blasts. Human soldiers press forward. Savannah, Patrick and the TOK cyborgs are running and head-splatting every endo easily. Behind them, the HK-VTOL circles around and comes in for the kill.

SAVANNAH AND PATRICK.

T-Sherman grabs Savannah as T-Debbie grabs Patrick, and pull them as they all rush for cover.

T-WALSH  
This way. Quickly.

They rush to a large burned-out PARKING STRUCTURE, darting under its protective cover. The HK-VTOL fires several PLASMA BLASTS at them, but too late: its intended victims are safely inside. The HK can't get to them.

T-WALSH  
This way.

They move into the shadows as the HK sweeps overhead again, its moving searchlights seeking them out.

TIGHT ON THE HK as doors open in its belly, releasing THREE CHROME DISKS as they come to life, rocketing downwards towards the parking structure. The mini-hunters.

They whine like evil bees as they swarm down into the shadows, SPLITTING OFF IN THREE DIRECTIONS with keen precision. We TRACK WITH ONE OF THEM as it zips through the war torn landscape.

TRACKING WITH SAVANNAH'S GROUP as they sprint through the ruins of the crumbling parking structure. T-Sherman, T-Walsh and T-Debbie send the signal to Savannah and Patrick to be QUIET.

They run out but we still stay with Savannah and Patrick. We hear the sounds of small explosions and plasma-fires.

T-Sherman, T-Walsh and T-Debbie come back in a few seconds later. On T-Debbie's hand is a dead mini-hunter.

T-SHERMAN  
Let's go. We're clear.

A SKELETAL SILHOUETTE with glowing red eyes steps out of a charred doorway behind them.

A T-888 ENDO raising its plasma rifle toward them as it moves in.

T-DEBBIE spins, hurling the dead Mini-Hunter like a discus, right into the chest of the T-888. The Mini-Hunter EXPLODES, blasting the Endo into cartwheeling chunks of metal.

T-DEBBIE  
I'm a frightful girl, right?

T-WALSH  
I think yes.

There are soft laughs now.

T-Debbie looks down and grabs a new plasma rifle from the dead endo. She checks it.

T-DEBBIE  
It's okay. Let's go. We need to blow up the Ogres.

Then they go through the blackened doorway.

EXT. BUNKER IN SAN DIEGO – NIGHT

Mark Wyman parks a Chevy Volt in front of the half-buried bunker that spans an area as large as an arena. It faces a runway. It's QUIET. No one is about. In b.g., the battle still continues.

Wyman enters the bunker door.

INT. BUNKER – NIGHT

Wyman clears the hatch and closes it behind her. The entry is dusty and plain. It's like a ghost town. From a side passage emerges SIMSON WYMAN, Patrick's younger brother.

WYMAN  
Don't worry my son. Machines won't get it.

SIMSON  
I don't have to worry about it.

WYMAN  
Where is Young? I have a news about his daughter.

SIMSON  
Anna Young?

WYMAN  
No. Allison Young.

SIMSON  
Come with me, dad.  
(shouting to his men)  
Guard the entrance.

Simson leads Wyman toward the secured door as the soldiers go to stand in front of the hatch. They all are with their Westinghouse plasma rifles, RSB-80s and common assault rifles.

INT. TIME DISPLACEMENT CHAMBER - NIGHT

START on a glowing TIME SPHERE, just a vague, translucent blue ball right now, dwarfed by the MACHINERY which sustains it. The sphere is set into a dome-shaped depression in the floor. There's a distinctive, loud HUM.

A PHYSICIST (48, caucasian, 5'7")here at a TERMINAL with an architect who is working for the future building structure and designs of many weapons around-MARCUS YOUNG(older than in the picture from F03E04). How could he survive through J-Day? Why did Allison ever say that he's dead? Marcus Young looks exactly he's like both scientist and architect. They both turn and see-

-Wyman and Simson who enter.

**END OF ACT 2**

* * *

**ACT 3**

**(The Time Machine)**

INT. TIME DISPLACEMENT CHAMBER – NIGHT

A physicist and Marcus Young turn to face Mark Wyman and Simson Wyman who just entered the chamber.

WYMAN (cont'd)  
What are our technologies designer and  
the best physicist doing around here?

MARCUS  
Just think about how to reduce the effect when bubble  
form in the past, Mr. Wyman.

PHYSICIST  
Mr. Wyman, the bubble doesn't create any effects when  
we go but when we come back. It creates thunder effects  
which destroy our chamber a week ago.

WYMAN  
How many days you can go back or travel to the future?

PHYSICIST  
Just a week sir. We sent a rat at 6 PM on last Sunday  
and then it arrived here at the same time on this  
Sunday. It's different just the date, sir.

WYMAN  
Can we sent farther than this?

PHYSICIST  
We don't have much enough energy to do so. And we can't  
confirm that it arrives in the right time. Oh! Another  
thing. We can send only living things through time.

WYMAN  
Living things? You mean that machine can't come through.

PHYSICIST  
The T-500s, T-600s, and endos can't but the newer  
model such as T-800s, T-850s or triple eights can.

WYMAN  
Why?

MARCUS  
Organic living tissue, Mr. Wyman. This TDE stuff  
uses electric power with special energy from living  
cells for teleportation and displacement.

Simson turns around as we start hearing the sounds of the battle and gunfire from the outside. It's not loud but it can be an alarm for them to start moving out of here.

SIMSON  
Can we just turn off and move it away from this place?

Marcus walks toward a keypad on the wall nearby the door. He keys the password he knows then the door automatically closes.

INT. BUNKER CORRIDOR – NIGHT

The floor becomes scratches of many automatic doors which slowly slide up from floor to ceiling like the whole bunkers were modified to be more than just a bunker. Not just this, we see some kind of C4 bombs which installed on automatic doors.

INT. TIME DISPLACEMENT CHAMBER – NIGHT

The wall behind the TDE station becomes a heavy door for emergency exit. Marcus walks away from the keypad before he draws a strange pistol that is bigger than every pistol in present day. It has a small LED monitor on its barrel like the plasma M3 shotgun. He triggers and the pistol shoots out a small plasma round toward the keypad, starting the alert.

MARCUS  
Now get all data from the hard drives.  
And we leave this place.

SIMSON  
What about our people?

MARCUS  
The bombs will work after the machines destroy our  
first door. It has no bomb but it has a transmitter.  
If it is destroyed, the timer on every C4 starts  
counting down. Our people must stop Skynet before  
it reaches the chamber.

The physicist suddenly plugs his USB 3.0 flash drive into the data access port nearby.

PHYSICIST  
(shouting)  
Copiar con terminar.

COMPUTER VOICE  
¡Cambio!, Dr. Wells Herbert.

That reveal us the name of the physicist: DR. WELLS HERBERT.

HERBERT  
I think the machines won't get anything back.

MARCUS  
This is the only one way to save everybody.  
My wife, my daughters, my friends. Everybody.

WYMAN  
What if we can win this war?

MARCUS  
I and Dr. Herbert have designed this thing for  
our human-beings. We have no hope to win. Perry  
is dead. I don't think that John Connor can win  
Skynet. We have heard a lot about him. It's  
stupid to let just a young boy become the leader.

COMPUTER VOICE  
Completar.

Dr. Herbert quickly pulls out the flash drive.

MARCUS  
Let's go. The metals won't get anything from this place.

Marcus then leads everybody walking through the doorway before the door slides up from the floor to the ceiling and camouflages itself to be like a wall as before.

CLOSE ON FLOOR NEARBY THE BUBBLE STATION. We see a small time bombs at around the station's angles. The timers don't start yet.

INT. DITCH – NIGHT

Marcus jumps down and helps his follower down too. He then picks up his plasma pistol and turns on the small flashlight.

MARCUS  
This way will bring us back into the city.  
We'll climb up at the manhole nearby the  
University Club Atop Symphony Towers.

SIMSON  
What does this smell like?

WYMAN  
It's a ditch.

MARCUS  
This way.

Marcus leads them out of this area.

INT. BUNKER – NIGHT

The hatch is blasted open. The soldiers who guarded around, have been attacked by shockwave. The explosion turns everywhere in the bunker to be fulfilled by smoke.

SOLDIER  
Beware!

Look through shoulders of the soldiers, we can't see anything backward the heap of smoke. A few seconds later, a PLASMA-BOLT comes from the outside toward us, The screen WHITES OUT.

EXT. BATTLE – NIGHT

We flash cut to: the explosion on an Ogre, obliterating it in the non-nuclear mushroom cloud of the hydrogen fuel cell explosion.

PULL OUT and we hear the war cries from every direction. The war cries are not loud but they show the victory signal of the humans in this battle.

ON THE ROOFTOP OF THE BUILDING THAT IS AWAY FROM THE EXPLOSION JUST ABOUT SIXTY METERS. We see Savannah and her team standing there and watching the explosion. Savannah and Patrick turn back to face T-Debbie, T-Walsh and T-Sherman. They all look battle-harden. Savannah and Patrick smile proud.

SAVANNAH  
This is really my first victory. My mother  
may kiss my cheeks more frequently.

T-DEBBIE  
Congratulations!

SAVANNAH  
Let's go. Finish our business here.

PATRICK  
Meeting point at the University Club Atop Symphony  
Towers. Now we are on Diana Neuner.

SAVANNAH  
It's not far. Then says it; your dad can help us  
find anymore coltan for our troops.

PATRICK  
We'll know it soon.

They then run out of the area.

INT. BUNKER CORRIDOR – NIGHT

A T-888 endo with plasma Term Cannon on its hands, walking into the corridor, seeing the first automatic door.

T-888'S H.U.D.: It can't scan through the door, the display shows "FAILED". T-888 steps back a little.

T-888 blasts the plasma-bolt, collapsing the door with carelessness. Other two T-888 endos come to join it from backward. But they then are all stunned after they see the C4.

The whole bunker EXPLODES IN A FEIRY EXPLOSION in a few seconds later.

EXT. ZEIRA CENTER – NIGHT

Just like every night, the whole building are being guarded by the T-600 security guards.

INT. ZEIRA BASEMENT – NIGHT

ANGLE ON THE CHESSBOARD. Emma Akagi and John Henry look intense. Emma's king is blockaded by knights and stones. Emma thinks for a few seconds before she surrenders.

EMMA AKAGI  
Okay. You win again.

Emma smiles to John Henry so friendly.

EMMA AKAGI  
Playing board game with you is kinda fun.  
I never play chess against any machines  
before. In fact, I just played chess for  
the first time one hour ago.

JOHN HENRY  
I never play Go. You may be better than me at Go.

EMMA AKAGI  
But anyway, I still lost Stefan when I played  
Go with him two months ago.

JOHN HENRY  
You are saying that humans are much better  
than us at Go. Hmmm! Interesting.

EMMA AKAGI  
I was programmed first to be just a high security program  
that might run without human decision. But a month after  
Psytect Corp took over Dakara System, Xander programmed me  
to be more than that. He once taught me to play Go. So I'm  
actual a Go computer.

LAMPAGE (O.S.)  
Ma'am, we got it. Can we come it?

EMMA AKAGI  
Come in.

Lampage Moore and Colonel Wang walk in the server farm with a box. In large print on the box is written "Xander Akagi".

Emma stands up from the table and takes the box from Lampage.

EMMA AKAGI (cont'd)  
Thank you.

LAMPAGE  
Nothing is out of our programming, Ma'am.

Lampage and Wang then walk off.

Emma Akagi opens the box and paws through it a bit before taking out a Go board. She then pulls out two covered bowls. Opening one, she sees the "stones" used to play the game. John Henry sees Emma arrange the table for their game.

EMMA AKAGI  
Okay. Now we are gonna start.

EXT. PORCH - ZEIRA CENTER – NIGHT

START C.U. ON the arms carrying the sleeping swaddled SITTIPONG PICHITCHAI(two months). The arms gently rock lullabies.

CAMERA PULL OUT, revealing a good father of the baby, E. Boykins who is standing nearby a MD520-N helicopter parking on the heliport on the porch of Zeria Center with the baby on his arms. On floor nearby him, we see an open backpack. Inside are nursing bottles and small toys for a baby. Around every edge of the porch, we see T-600s guarding with heavy plasma weapon such as RSB-80s and Term Cannons.

E. BOYKINS  
Wah! You fall asleep very easily.

Behind E. Boykins, Catherine Weaver walks to join him.

WEAVER  
How are you this evening?

E. Boykins turns to see Weaver who gives him a friendly smile.

E. BOYKINS  
I'm fine. Thank you.

WEAVER  
Why don't you sleep now?

E. BOYKINS  
I don't have to.

WEAVER  
Humans always need 6 to 8 hours to sleep for health.

E. BOYKINS  
That's what for common humans, not for me.

Weaver and E. Boykins look up to the sky, seeing stars.

WEAVER  
Do you miss the days in the past? I mean about  
before Judgement Day.

E. BOYKINS  
Anytime.

WEAVER  
Now in the atmosphere, there is 204,430 parts per  
million by volume oxygen. It's bated.

E. BOYKINS  
Because of humans?

WEAVER  
No. The war.

E. BOYKINS  
The people start to believe in John Connor.  
They like when he led the soldiers against  
Skynet and destroyed Century just after the  
death of Justin Perry.

They look at each other once again.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
I know what you want to say. I don't know how to know  
what you are thinking but I can assume that you are  
saying that we can't destroy Skynet without the most  
force from American people.

WEAVER  
I think so.

E. BOYKINS  
Americans are gonna be the big variables in this  
war. John Connor is just the great catalyst for  
our victory and our future.

WEAVER  
What if we didn't have him?

E. BOYKINS  
Perry wasn't as a good leader as John Connor.  
Exactly, without John Connor, we may lose.

WEAVER  
But why do you think that help John fix Cameron  
is the right thing we should do?

E. BOYKINS  
For humans, family is male's power.

E. Boykins looks down at his sleeping son. He smiles happily.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Even me, thousand one.

WEAVER  
I think we machines should learn more about humans.  
Human-being is too deep to understand easily.

He looks up at her and smiles.

E. BOYKINS  
Yes. Human mind is different. Even I'm a psychic  
but it doesn't mean I can read everyone's mind  
or read as easily as reading a book. Human mind  
has too many variables to think about. Everyone  
has different brain as the hardware. When humans  
think, they send a kind of electromagnetic wave  
out. This wave has different radio frequency.  
It's in line with different hardware we humans  
have. A little difference can effect it too.

WEAVER  
You have strong brain for being the good transceiver.

E. BOYKINS  
You can say that. But for someone who has a high level  
radio frequency channel in mind network, my brain can't  
receive anything. That's why I can't sense his mind.

WEAVER  
One in billion.

E. BOYKINS  
Yes. One in billion.

E. Boykins steps closer Weaver.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Can you just carry him for awhile?

WEAVER  
I never carry any little babies before.

E. BOYKINS  
So this is your first time.

E. Boykins slowly sends Weaver his son. She cradles the baby very carefully as E. Boykins bends down to close his backpack and carries it on his shoulders. He looks up and stretches his hands toward Weaver, offering to get his son back on his arms.

Weaver flashes a glance at the baby.

WEAVER  
He's lovely.

E. Boykins smiles proud.

E. BOYKINS  
Yes. He's a good boy.

WEAVER  
He looks just like his dad. 68.3 percent match  
with your face. I mean I just predicted how he  
may look like in the near future. Like I ever  
did to Savannah.

Weaver gently sends the baby back to E. Boykins.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
You can be a good step mother for her, thousand one.

WEAVER  
Cath, please.

E. BOYKINS  
Oh! Okay. Cath.

E. Boykins heads to the elevator.

WEAVER  
You are such a good father.

He turns back and flashes a smile to Weaver.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Thank you.

He gets in the elevator shaft.

Weaver turns and looks up to the sky. She smiles happily, she does so with all human-look.

WEAVER  
This is the nice night.

INT. ZEIRA BASEMENT – NIGHT

Emma Akagi and John Henry sit on chairs opposite each other. On the table between them is "Go" board and their stones. Emma and John Henry alternate moves.

JOHN HENRY  
Are you sure that this project will be good?

EMMA AKAGI  
Stefan once was my best guinea pig of the first Myalo.

JOHN HENRY  
And he passed all tests?

EMMA AKAGI  
Yes. I tested him for a few months.

JOHN HENRY  
I once thought like you. Create a machine to transfer  
human soul into new body. Mr. Ellison ever said that  
it might be disorder. Humans find the way to be immortal  
isn't a good thing for the future world. It could turn  
the world to be a dystopia.

EMMA AKAGI  
Yes. But I have to resurrect Stefan for humans.  
He is another key to win Skynet. I help Cameron  
because Stefan told me to help her. He said that  
if I thought he was a key to win the war, so were  
Cameron and John Connor.

Emma examines the board carefully and then places a stone. John Henry places a stone.

JOHN HENRY (cont'd)  
We can change the rule.

EMMA AKAGI  
Just like this game.

Emma places the last stone, getting victory.

EMMA AKAGI (cont'd)  
I win. Would you like to play again?

JOHN HENRY  
Yeah. Sure.

They look down to the board.

INT. WHITE ROOM – LATE AFTERNOON

JOHN looks around the small white room. It is brightly lit. There is a girl of about 17 or 18, sitting on the floor or next to the window. Beside her is a German Shepherd sitting close. She has her back against him.

JOHN  
Where am I?

The German Shepherd and the girl turn to see John. The girl now is revealed as Cameron Phillips. Her suit is like when she met this John for the first time in the chem class.

Cameron smiles to John from ear to ear.

CAMERON  
Good afternoon. What's your name?

John looks a little confused.

CAMERON  
I remembered I asked you then you answered  
"John". And then I said "Cameron".

John realizes and relaxes. They then bobbie hat and scarf.

EXT. MOUNTAIN MEADOW - LATE AFTERNOON

John and Cameron are in the middle of an idyllic hilly meadow, its lush grasses sprinkled with flowers.

Beyond is the shimmering expanse of the lake. Several other lakes stretch to the horizon. The warm air is full of little floating puffballs. They sit on the grass, in a playful, coy mood, talking. CAMERON is picking flowers.

JOHN  
Where is this place?

CAMERON  
My wonderland, John. Stefan ever was here  
with Allison when he was being like dead.

JOHN  
They never told me.

CAMERON  
I want to come back so much, John. I miss you.  
This land is peaceful. No wars. No weapons.  
No fire-fights. But It's bad for me, John.  
There is no you.

JOHN  
I miss you too.

CAMERON  
It's okay. I always think that it's okay.  
At least, I can play with Simon Young.

CAMERON stares at JOHN. He looks back at her, straight faced, but can't hold back a smile. Simon Young was the German Shepherd adopted by Allison and Stefan before they got married. And we know that he was killed by Skynet Nevlin Glau.

CAMERON  
Simon is pretty good dog.

JOHN  
You are dead?

CAMERON  
I don't know but sometimes I feel so  
and sometimes I feel new life.

John gives her a small smile as she slowly leans on his lap. He looks down and gently touches her hair. He can feel it real but he knows it's not real, just a dream. He smiles as his tears are streaming down.

CAMERON  
Your lap is very warm, John. I never slept.  
Now I want to sleep. Can I just sleep on  
your lap?

He wipes his tears by his hands.

JOHN  
Yeah. You can.

John then kisses on her forehead and strokes her hair so gently before her eyes close and she sleeps just like a girl.

**END OF ACT 3**

* * *

**ACT 4**

**(Disappear doesn't mean dead)**

INT. ZEIRA CORRIDOR – NIGHT

E. Boykins walks along the corridor, his arms are laden with his son. He meets with Jesse Flores in front of the elevator shaft. On Jesse's arms is her own daughter, KITTY FLORES(two months). First, he greets her with a friendly smile.

E. BOYKINS  
Hey! Commodore Flores. I thought that you sleep.

JESSE  
Oh! I just come here to take my daughter.

E. BOYKINS  
Where is Derek? He always helps you.

JESSE  
Yes, he always. But he has many things to do  
for John Connor. I don't harm him. Hmm! About  
one of your ships. I'm sorry about her. It's  
too much damaged and can't drive anymore.

E. BOYKINS  
Knox class or stealth ship?

JESSE  
Knox class. The HTMS Phutthaloetla Naphalai.  
We can't fix her. Power pump, radar, torpedo  
tubes, many controls.

E. BOYKINS  
Maybe this is her time. She's served Royal Thai  
Navy for a long time since 1998. I think I need  
to report this back to my base. Can you help me  
for the Morse code message?

JESSE  
Yes. Of course.

E. BOYKINS  
Thank you, Commodore. See you tomorrow.

E. Boykins gives her a friendly smile before he turns and walks toward the elevator shaft. E. Boykins jumps into the shaft.

JESSE  
(to herself)  
Huh! I think fire exit and ladder are better.

Jesse leaves this area.

EXT. 8TH AVENUE – DAWN

We are on the 1277 8th Avenue, San Diego, California, United States of America. Three dead trees, run-down street. Savannah, Patrick, T-Sherman, T-Debbie and T-Walsh are standing in front of the car exit of the University Club Atop Symphony Towers. Over their head, the ruined label says: "EXIT ONLY DO NOT ENTRANCE. PARKING ENTRY ON 7TH AVENUE".

Savannah checks her worn-out watch. T-Sherman, T-Debbie and T-Walsh keep watching around.

SAVANNAH  
Five AM. Good. We should go to find them.

PATRICK  
No. Savannah. This is the meeting point.  
We won't go anywhere until they come.

SAVANNAH  
But the sun is rising. It's dangerous to us  
when it's the day. You know this as well.

T-SHERMAN  
I hear 4 people are coming here. Right side.

Patrick and Savannah quickly aim their plasma rifle at the right side, the angle of the building and the broken traffic light. We can't see anyone.

They both lower their guns after they see...

...Mark Wyman, Marcus Young, Simson Wyman and Dr. Wells Herbert running from the 755 A Street and turning to join them.

PATRICK  
Dad!

Patrick and Wyman exchange a quick hug. Patrick then does the same to Simson.

WYMAN  
We have to go.

SAVANNAH  
Not until we clear our business.

WYMAN  
What is it?

SAVANNAH  
We need a ton or two ton coltan for our force.  
We need to talk and you need to say that you  
have coltan for us.

MARCUS  
We have, little girl.

Everyone flashes a glance at Marcus. His eyes look confident.

EXT. UPPER OTAY LAKE – MORNING

Savannah, Wyman, Simson, Patrick, Marcus, Herbert stand on the Wueste Rd in the south of Upper Otay Lake. Their Dune Buggies park behind them. They look to the east with their binoculars. T-Sherman, T-Debbie and T-Walsh keep watching around them for their safety.

BINOCULARS VIEW.: The big factory like the one in McGuire Gunnery Range is in the desert away nearby 15430 Campo Rd. The endos and HKs guard around it as well.

SAVANNAH (O.S.)  
Goddamn it!

They lower their binoculars. Savannah turns to face Marcus.

SAVANNAH  
You must be kidding.

MARCUS  
No. I'm not, Ms. Weaver.

SAVANNAH  
You know me?

MARCUS  
I once worked for Psytect Corp as technology designer and  
exterior architecture special adviser. But you never saw me. Because I worked with Emma in a top secret project.

WYMAN  
We should go. We have a lot of time for  
introduction conversation at our base.

They know what they have to do. They quickly walk back to their Dune Buggies.

INT. ALLISON'S ROOM – DAWN

E.C.U. ALLISON'S FACE as she still sleeps on her bed. Her brows look serious. And she always calls for her dad.

FLASHBACK TO:

INT. TUNNEL – NIGHT

SUPERIMPOSE: "2013"

YOUNGER MARCUS YOUNG, 16 YEAR OLD DEREK REESE, 10 YEAR OLD KYLE REESE and 4 YEAR OLD ALLISON YOUNG running in the tunnel. Their weapons are just two pump-action Remington 870 shotguns on Derek's and Marcus' hands. On Kyle's arms is Allison's sister, ANNA YOUNG who is of about two year old.

They run together with fire against someone else who are out of the scene.

Marcus runs and stumbles on to the floor.

ALLISON  
Daddy!

Derek and Kyle suddenly turn back to hold Allison from her father. Marcus quickly shakes his gun, his force sliding the forearm handle.

MARCUS  
(to Reese brothers)  
Take care of my daughters. Go!  
I'll buy you the time. Go! Now!

Derek and Kyle suddenly pull Allison to run with them. She doesn't want to leave her father alone but she can't run from Derek and Kyle. She's weaker than them.

They run away but still hear the sounds and voices from Marcus. And we can see the silhouettes of the fire-fight.

MARCUS (O.S.)  
You sons of bitches!

Marcus cocks the slide and... KABOOM! The first fire and then the second. KABOOM! The silhouettes of T-500s now smashes his gun fall and attacks him. He lets out a loud cry of pain before his voices disappear.

Derek and Kyle as they run, using their hands to close Allison's and Anna's mouths. They run away and reach at another tunnel. But the sound of explosion from the way they came from, startles them. Allison and Anna both cry and try to get out from Reese brothers but they can't.

DEREK  
Mr. Young.  
(to Kyle)  
Let's go. We have to get out of here

They walk down another way and they enter the tunnel complex. Allison's eyes that time, never leave from the tunnel way they came from. Her tears stream down her cheeks.

INT. ALLISON'S ROOM – DAWN

Allison wakes up with commiserate and tears on her face.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
Daddy!

She looks around and E. Boykins comes and sits in front of her.

E. BOYKINS  
What happened?

Without any words, Allison wraps her arms around him and cries on his chest. E. Boykins looks a little confused but he smiles and slowly palms around her back, letting her cry on him.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
What's wrong, Alise?

CLOSE ON ALLISON as she weeps, letting out all her sadness on his shirt that starts to be chocked by Allison's tears. His hand strokes the back of her head.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Shhhhh! What was going on, my love?

E. Boykins gently pushes her out of him for a little. He gently touches tears on her face.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Okay, darling. Tell me what happened.

Allison wipes her tears and gives him a small smile, trying to show that she's okay.

ALLISON  
Nothing matters anymore. I'm better.

E. BOYKINS  
Please tell me what it was. I'm your husband.  
We are like the same person. I think you  
should me. Your problems are mine too.

ALLISON  
It doesn't matter. It's just the past.

E. BOYKINS  
About your dad?

Allison nods and smiles warmly.

ALLISON  
Forget it. He's dead. I know. I can't change anything.

He smiles and strokes her hair.

E. BOYKINS  
Okay. Let's have breakfast.

ALLISON  
What time is it?

E. BOYKINS  
6.30 AM.

Allison pauses for a few seconds. She realizes about her son.

ALLISON  
Where is he?

E. Boykins turns left, indicating the cradle nearby the bathroom.

E. BOYKINS  
He's there. He cries all night. He just fell  
asleep an hour before you woke up.

ALLISON  
Oh! Stefan. My fault.

E. BOYKINS  
Forget it. You said that.

E. Boykins stands up, he doesn't look like a guy who hasn't slept all night. He smiles and reaches his hand to her.

E. BOYKINS  
Let's have breakfast. I made it for us.

ALLISON  
(smiles)  
I think I'm not a good wife.

E. BOYKINS  
You are better than you think you are.

Allison smiles more warmly and takes her hand. E. Boykins pulls her onto her feet. E. Boykins and Allison walk toward their table, seeing their breakfast(two plates of rat steak and two glasses of something looks like milk for two persons). E. Boykins scoots out a chair for a bit for Allison who smiles to him before she sits on it. He walks to sit on another chair.

E. BOYKINS  
Let's eat them. I ratted those rats myself.

ALLISON  
What about the parent breeding stock?

E. BOYKINS  
It may take a few years before everyone here won't have  
to rat anymore. We have to feed those animals ourselves.  
Fresh foods from Perth and rats under tunnels aren't  
enough for the numbers of John's and our people.

ALLISON  
Where is the place for those animals?

E. BOYKINS  
Major General Edword controlled the north east  
for them. They may be happy even they may hear  
sounds from those Hummingbirds everyday.

They look down and start having their breakfast. We slowly zoom out and dissolve to:

INT. TUNNEL – 2013 – NIGHT

Marcus falls on the ground and becomes unconscious. The two T-500s stare at him.

T-500'S H.U.D.: The H.U.D. is red vision and red hue display like T-800. But it looks untidy with code running on the left side. The system recognizes Marcus: "ID: MARCUS YOUNG. NON-TREAT. CAPTURE." And in a few seconds later, we hear the sound of gunfire.

T-500s turn and see MARK WYMAN, SIMSON WYMAN and PATRICK WYMAN aim their pump-action shotguns at them both and blast them away from Marcus continually as another guy, DR. WELLS HERBERT run to take unconscious Marcus away from them and replace the area with a small time bomb.

WYMAN  
Let's go.

They slowly fall back as they blast the legs of two T-500s, falling them down on floor. Wyman, Simson, Herbert and Patrick quickly run away from this place, we go with them for awhile and cut back to see a C.U. Shot of the time bomb as time is up. BEEP! BEEP! BOOM!

INT. NEARBY TUNNEL COMPLEX – SAME TIME

The sound of explosion from the way Reese brothers, Allison and Anna came from, startles them. Allison and Anna both cry and try to get out from Reese brothers but they can't.

DEREK  
Mr. Young.  
(to Kyle)  
Let's go. We have to get out of here

They walk down another way and they enter the tunnel complex. Allison's eyes that time, never leave from the tunnel way they came from. Her tears stream down her cheeks.

BACK TO PRESENT AT:

INT. GROUND FLOOR OFFICE – MORNING

START C.U. THE PICTURE OF A HAPPY FAMILY. The family ever lived before J-Day. This is another picture of the Youngs(Not like the one Allison has in her locket given by Stefan/E. Boykins in F03). Marcus Young that time, stood beside his wife, MRS. CLAIRE YOUNG, his arms wrapped around her as she still carried a two year old girl on her arms, Anna Young. In front of them is four year old Allison Young. In b.g. is the Domenic Massari Park.

MARCUS (cont'd)  
Claire, one of our daughters is still alive.

PULL BACK, we see Marcus Young looks at the picture on his table as his tears flood on his face. The room has many posters and weapons including AK47, a pump-action Remington 870, two semi-automatic Remington 1100, a Mossberg 500 shotgun and the Westinghouse plasma pulse rifle.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Marcus looks up and wipes his tears by his hands.

MARCUS  
Come in. It's not locked.

The door is opened. Mark Wyman, Simson Wyman, Patrick Wyman, Dr. Wells Herbert and Savannah Weaver enter the room. They (excepting Mark Wyman) have weapons like on the wall of Marcus Young's ground floor office, around their suit, ready to fight.

SAVANNAH  
Are you ready, Mr. Young?

MARCUS  
Is it truth that Allison isn't dead?

SAVANNAH  
I'm very sure. From the news I heard, she is the second  
in command of Asian resistance fighters. She and her  
husband led the groups against Skynet in Russia.

Marcus smiles but some words got his attention.

MARCUS  
You said Allison has husband.

SAVANNAH  
Yes. New leader of Asian resistance, General E. Boykins.

MARCUS  
Maybe someday I'll go to meet him.

SAVANNAH  
But after we can clutch the factory.  
(a beat)  
Okay. About my question?

MARCUS  
Wait me a minute. I'll go.

Savannah and the other get out. Marcus looks back at the picture.

MARCUS POV.: It lies there, the power of Marcus Young is there. Hope even he lost his wife and one of his daughters. It's good that one of his is still alive. He inhales, snuffing oxygen. Marcus stands up, watch his weapons. They are all ready to serve him in any battles.

Marcus grabs his Remington 870 from the wall in his hand, sliding forearm handle. Eyes look intense.

DISSOLVE TO:

SERIES OF SCENES(DISSOLVES):

1. INT. JOHN'S ROOM - MORNING

John already woke up, touching on the cheek of the deactivate body of Cameron's that lying on his bed.

2. INT. ALLISON'S ROOM - MORNING

E. Boykins just finished his breakfast, looking up and seeing his beloved wife with a smile on his face.

3. EXT. PORCH - ZEIRA CENTER - MORNING

Jesse Flores carrying her daughter, looking the view of the apocalyptic city ruins.

4. EXT. ROOF OF THE BUILDING - MORNING

The multi-story building, from this vantage, Savannah, Wyman, Marcus, Patrick, Simson, T-Debbie, T-Walsh, T-Sherman and Dr. Herberth can see some of their army.

5. EXT. SKYNET FACTORY - MORNING

It's really big one.

END SERIES OF SCENES.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. SKYNET STREET - DAY

The completed robot city. Skynet's ARCHITECTURE is featureless, bland, purely practical: single-story, windowless CONCRETE or STEEL structures with massive open DOORWAYS to accommodate their largest machines. A RED GLOW emanates from the interiors, the robots' preferred lighting scheme. No sidewalks or signs, just thick GRIDS of POWER LINES and PIPES overhead. Constant NOISE of BUZZING POWER, RATTLING MACHINES, etc.

We close on one of these buildings.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. STORAGE ROOM – DAY

The room is cavernous. Though clearly cut out of the rock, some stalactites are growing from the ceiling. There are many concentrations of materials. SKYNET V.2, JACK VAN METER and GINYU are in the room.

SKYNET V.2  
He's ready for the mission now.

VAN METER  
Why do you think that he can terminate  
the resurrection? He's just a hybrid.

SKYNET V.2  
First, you know they were friends. That's why  
they wouldn't kill each. We just need to send  
him away. Let him believe that we are all stupid.

GINYU  
I completely installed the electromagnetic synthesizer  
into his brain and inserted the powerful CPU transmitter.  
When he finds the target, he maybe completely under our  
control from this control room.

VAN METER  
Are you sure this doesn't make us the new enemy?

Ginyu's smiling. He pulls a small note-pad from a pocket and hands it to Jack who glances at it.

VAN METER  
Wow! It's a wonderful thing to do.

SKYNET V.2  
I deleted his memories about us yesterday.  
Now he doesn't know anything and he still  
thinks that he's just a human. And we'll  
follow him everywhere.

GINYU  
What about his sister?

SKYNET V.2  
At first, I planned to use his sister to bargain him.  
But now it doesn't matter anymore. Human who isn't  
useful for us, it's a kind of garbage life. So we  
should kill her. Burn the garbage.

They all LAUGH as their eyes flash electric RED.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. CORNFIELD - DAY

CORN long dead, a black stubble. RAIN falls. A PATCH OF MUD stirs- something below is moving. The MUD roils, seeming to assume a HUMAN SHAPE...

EYES OPEN, looking around in shock, the naked FIGURE is so drenched in mud we can't recognize it at first. The figure rises, looks up at the sky, and FALLING RAIN washes away mud from his face...it's PREECHA SINGHMAK(the mighty new-born hybrid from the season opening). He opens his mouth, makes a few GUTTURAL NOISES...then SCREAMS.

CAMERA PULLS UP from PREECHA'S AGONIZED FACE...

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT 4**

**THE END**


	3. EP03: Darkness on the edge of Town

.

.

.

**Terminator:  
The Resistance Fighters Chronicles**

.

.

**F04E03**

"**Darkness on the Edge of Town"**

.

.

**Written by  
Stefan1994 and eyeshieldTe**

.

.

.

This document is fan-produced fiction based on the television series, Terminator - The Sarah Connor Chronicles, and a fan-made season of fan fiction, F03 Terminator - The Resistance Fighters Chronicles, written by Stefan1994. This is done in spirit of fan fiction, to have fun and enrich the total fan experience beyond the limitation of the original story vehicle. In that spirit, and holding to the long tradition of free promotion. This story is being made available to the show fans for entertainment purposes.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TEASER**

WE OPEN ON:

START E.C.U. ON GRAVESTONE. It reveals the name of "General Justin Perry" and tells us that he died on "13 November 2027".

WE TURN OVER A LITTLE: as we turn, we see a lot of gravestones on a hillside, all leading us to meet a group of high rank officers work for the resistance with their Dune Buggies behind them: GENERAL JOHN CONNOR(leader of LARF), GENERAL E. BOYKINS(leader of ARF), LT. GEN. ALLISON PICHITCHAI(second in command of ARF), LT. GEN. JENNIFER(leader of ERF), MAJ. GEN. EDWORD SANCTUM(leader of Australian RF), MAJ. KYLE REESE, MAJ. DEREK REESE, COMMODORE JESSE FLORES(navy), JAMES ELLISON, OLIVER WEAVER and CATHERINE WEAVER. They look down the hill, seeing four new freshly filled-in graves and standing mourn over their death. It's a warm morning in the apocalyptic future.

WE RAPID CUT ON TOP OF EACH GRAVESTONE. Revealing the names of people who died: Lieutenant Max Pyle, Albert Auldridge, Lieutenant Angelina Zykes, Commander Nick Corbin and Lieutenant Jason Gross. They all died on the same date: "31 June 2028".

WE THEN CUT BACK TO SEE THE GROUP OF HIGH RANK OFFICERS. First, John and E. Boykins turn to talk with each other.

JOHN  
It's not the first time I have seen interments.

E. BOYKINS  
So have I.

JOHN  
Every human must birth and must die.  
I think I'm accustomed to this truth.

E. BOYKINS  
But every human can choose the way to live their  
lives for common interest, to be acclaimed by  
next generation people and by their own selves.

Allison starts to get attention on what they talk, joining chat.

ALLISON  
Just like what we are gonna do.

E. BOYKINS  
Yes. Just like that.

JOHN  
These people died for humans. They mustn't be  
good-for-nothing in the future absolutely.

E. BOYKINS  
And now what we shall or should do for these people.  
Let them died with hope or rise a new hope for us.

They all hear what he just said, they stand at attention as Weaver who can sing, steps forward.

WEAVER  
(singing)  
DAY IS DONE, GONE THE SUN, FROM THE HILLS,  
FROM THE LAKE, FROM THE SKY. OUR GOOD FRIENDS,  
AT THEIR END, SAY GOOD-BYE.

John steps forward. All of high rank officers snap to attention. He slowly, deliberately salutes and holds it.

WEAVER (cont'd)  
(singing)  
THANKS AND PRAISE, FOR OUR DAYS,  
'NEATH THE STARS, 'NEATH THE SKY,  
'NEATH THE SUN, WE MUST GO,  
'MIDST YOUR GLOW, OUR BRAVE ONES.

John slowly, deliberately lowers his salute.

FADE TO:

INT. CONFERENCE ROOM – LATE MORNING

Typical conference room. Large table. Chairs. A chalkboard rests on the tray of a wall-mounted whiteboard. Present(with their rank) are John (4-star: US Gen.), E. Boykins (4-star: RTA Gen.), Allison (3-star: RTA Lt. Gen.), Kyle (major), Derek (major), Jesse (commodore), Jennifer (3-star: BA Lt. Gen), Col. Wang, Col. Hikaru, Col. Kim, Col. Inbedga(Indian), Jasper(1-star: SAA Brig. Gen.), Edword Sanctum(2-star: RAAF Maj. Gen.), Emma Akagi, Weaver and John Henry.

JOHN  
We aren't going to help our alliance in the south  
clutch Skynet factory with all of the regional  
fighting. We need to take the battle to the machine.  
We need to stop it now that we know where it is.

JOHN HENRY  
Just like that. Savannah and her team sent back the  
Morse code message and it asked for the reserve  
power. They are gonna battle Skynet tonight.

JOHN  
We are here to find that who will lead people there  
and who will be here to protect some people around  
here and our three bases during the attack.

E. BOYKINS  
I'll go.

That gets everyone's attentions.

JOHN  
What? But you said you are here to just...

E. BOYKINS  
Game can be changed, John. I'll go. You'll command here.  
Air force must be prepared to clear the ways around  
the factory. This isn't a destroy mission but a clutch.

ALLISON  
Why? Stefan. We haven't talked about this before.

E. BOYKINS  
(to Allison)  
I sense someone there. I have to go there and  
protect him. He's important to you...  
(to everybody)  
...and to everybody. He's another key to something  
I can't explain to everyone of you right now.

JOHN  
But our metal companions can do it.  
We can send Weaver's people there.

WEAVER  
Yes. My people are stronger than everyone of yours.

E. BOYKINS  
But I'm stronger than everyone of yours. I'm the  
best soldier here and I'm the only one here plasma  
and every machine can't kill. I'm sorry to say this  
but it's really important.

EMMA AKAGI  
I'll go with you.

E. BOYKINS  
(to Emma)  
No. You are too much important. You have to stay here  
with John Henry. Command some of Asian reprogrammed  
machines to protect the city of Los Angeles and  
continue project Mary here.  
(to Allison)  
You too. Alise. All of my men will be here.

Allison looks a bit disappointed but she can't force him. She can sense profundity from the tone of his voice.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
I'll go with those MPATs and the air forces.  
You have to stay here for project Mary.

John pauses for awhile, his eyes still glance at E. Boykins. Something is wrong, it's not usual this time. Weaver, Emma Akagi and John Henry turn to E. Boykins with understandings.

WEAVER  
Okay. Let's hell with you, Stefan.  
What kind of transport do you want?

E. BOYKINS  
Just your helicopter and a team including your MPATs.

EDWORD  
What do you want from the air force?

E. BOYKINS  
Your force follow the helicopter. They have to  
encounter HKs in the air and sometimes attack  
on our enemies on the ground. Like in McGuire  
GR, your force did as well at that time.

JOHN  
Why don't you want me to go there myself?

E. BOYKINS  
Because you won't have to. There I may find  
someone so important. Next time I swear that  
it must be your show. Okay?

JOHN  
What are you gonna do?

E. BOYKINS  
Just protect the guy here. I don't trust  
any humans or machines to do so. I'm sorry.

JOHN  
Okay. Then how many troops do you want?

E. BOYKINS  
Just me and your best soldiers.

E. Boykins turns to Allison.

E. BOYKINS  
Please don't forbid me this time.

ALLISON  
No. I shouldn't.

EXT. PORCH - ZEIRA CENTER – DAY

Allison, E. Boykins, John and Weaver walk slowly on the porch of Zeira Center. E. Boykins wears just well-worn BDUs without his rank(or anything that can indicate his rank). There are many Asian soldiers armed with Westinghouse plasma rifle stand around the porch today, not just reprogrammed T-600s and their RSB-80s. Allison draws ahead a little.

ALLISON  
Are you sure you want to go alone, Stefan?

They stop walking as E. Boykins stops and turns back to face Allison. He grabs her shoulders in his hands.

E. BOYKINS  
Believe me, Alise. It's not this time. Like Weaver  
ever said, this isn't the time to battle Skynet with  
all force we have.

WEAVER  
Oh! Yes. I said so.

E. BOYKINS  
Besides, you and many people have to stay here.  
Project Mary has to be started. I'll be back and  
join the project soon.

ALLISON  
Have I done the right thing? Let you go on battle alone?

E. BOYKINS  
Trust me. I won't be like in McGuire.

E. Boykins gently strokes Allison's hair.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
You look grown, Allison. I'm so proud of you.

Allison smiles happily. He smiles back.

E. BOYKINS  
Hasta pronto.

ALLISON  
Yeah. Hasta pronto.

E. Boykins turns to leave but Allison grabs one of his hands, turning him back before she strikes him so fast with a kiss. Their lips meet, at the feel of warm and wet breath filling her mouth. She deepens the kiss, pressing her mouth harder against his. He surrenders and closes his own eyes, kissing her back. A short moment of paradise ends when the sounds of ovations from the soldiers around here get into their ears. He gently breaks the kiss, seeing that Allison is blushing. The soldiers stop their hands.

E. BOYKINS  
(whispering)  
It's time to go.

ALLISON  
I love you. Always remember that.

E. BOYKINS  
I always. Bye.

He then turns away and walks off.

Allison, John and Weaver sees him walk toward the helicopter that has OLIVER WEAVER, EMILY(F04E01), DONALD(F04E01), T-TUCK (F03E09: TOK-Justin Tuck from S02E01) and two T-ZM endos on it. The helicopter was redesigned for the war against machines, two plasma RSB-80s were installed on the both side of the cabin. One of the endos is the rotorhead.

As he reaches the helicopter:

ALLISON  
(shouting)  
What can I tell your men when they ask for you?

He turns back and gives her a smile.

E. BOYKINS  
I'll be back.

E. Boykins climbs onto the helicopter.

ANGLE ON TOP OF THE HELICOPTER. The stabilizers, swash plates, and rotors start spinning with the speed of sounds.

Allison, John and Weaver look at the helicopter as it flies up. They start to wave and can see E. Boykins smiles and waves to them too.

The helicopter flies to the south and we...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. PLATEAU - EVENING

BARE FEET trudge through the dirt. PREECHA SINGHMAK moves along a slight rise, wrapped in torn and filthy RAGS, mud caked on his body. Eerie silence. Reaching the edge of a rise, he sees in the distance-

A DECIMATED CITY, buildings collapsed into rubble.

EXT. DEAD CITY - NIGHT

MOONLIGHT. THE SKELETON of a large DOG lies on the ground, partially covered by a dusting of SNOW. It still bears a rotting COLLAR attached to a CHAIN. MOVE to a CHAIN-LINK FENCE, partially collapsed, a singed, faded sign: "BEWARE OF DOG."

WIDER, we're in the low-rent district of this CITY IN RUINS-rubble, random walls still stand. Hulks of cars, rusted, windowless. It's been over a decade since the bombs fell.

Preecha is the only thing alive here. He moves down this block, picks up a handful of SNOW, brings it to his lips.

PREECHA  
(in Thai)  
"What happened here? Who am I?"

A COLLAPSED NEWSSTAND. Preecha walks past the racks, picks up a MAGAZINE which crumbles in his hands.

A HUMAN SKELETON, clothes in tatters, is half-buried behind the collapsed counter. There's a bulge in its shirt pocket.

Preecha gingerly reaches into the pocket and fishes out a cellophane-wrapped PACK OF CIGARETTES and a butane LIGHTER.

Preecha sits on a piece of rubble by the skeleton. He tears open the packet and puts a dried-out, stale cigarette to his lips, tries the lighter a few times, finally gets a flame. He lights the cig, inhales deeply-he waits for a rush, feels nothing. He takes a few more drags, increasingly disappointed, then flicks the cigarette away.

He rises, looks toward a caved-in STOREFRONT, makes out a clothing store's TATTERED SIGN on the ground, amidst broken glass: "SALE! GOING OUT OF BUSINESS! EVERYTHING MUST GO!"

INT. RUINED CLOTHING STORE - NIGHT

FALLEN RACKS, CLOTHES and SHOES covered in years of dust and rubble. Preecha, grateful to be rid of the rags, has pulled on jeans and sneakers, using the CIGARETTE LIGHTER for illumination.

He kicks away some FALLEN CEILING TILES from a RACK OF ARMY JACKETS. He holds one up- looks good.

INT. RUINED BAR – NIGHT

Partially collapsed, a downscale watering hole. Broken stools, booths, a dead pinball machine. Preecha, dressed now, again using the LIGHTER to find his way, sorts through the broken glass and rubble behind the bar, comes up with- A DUSTY BOTTLE OF WHISKY.

PREECHA  
(in Thai)  
"Lucky stone"

He unscrews the cap, raises the bottle to a SKELETON on the floor nearby. Preecha takes a long pull-and CHOKES, instantly dizzy. He sinks to the floor, passing out.

EXT. DEAD CITY - DAY

BLUE SKY. TILT DOWN to find PREECHA, who plods on through the dead city's outskirts. He pauses near a collapsed BUS KIOSK. A SMILING WOMAN stares out at him from a faded ADVERTISEMENT.

Preecha studies the woman. She's nothing for him.

He runs his hand over the image of her face, pulls away a chunk of cracked, graffitied GLASS over the poster. Then he carefully tears the poster to remove the woman's face, folds the paper, slips it in a pocket and continues on.

EXT. HIGHWAY - NIGHT

Deserted, CAR HULKS about, crumbling SKELETONS at the wheels. Preecha moves down the center of the freeway on this MOONLIT NIGHT, paying little attention to anything around him. We're in mostly flat, treeless plains.

From the opposite direction, FIGURES approach, moving through the darkness. Preecha hurries excitedly toward them, the first living creatures he's seen. He waves.

PREECHA  
(in Thai)  
"Hey! I'm here."

The FIGURES pause, turning toward him in unison.

PREECHA (cont'd)  
"Damn it's good to see you guys, I felt  
like I was the last man on..."

He freezes in his tracks. They're T-888 endos armed with Westinghouse plasma rifles on each both of their hands.

PREECHA (cont'd)  
"What the hell are those?"

Preecha backs away, runs. T-888s stare after him then open fire.

PLASMA ROUNDS BLAST around him and blast at our view. Screen cuts to white.

* * *

**ACT 1**

**(Preecha in wonderland)**

EXT. HIGHWAY – NIGHT

ANGLE THROUGH BINOCULAR MASK - PREECHA running for all he's worth, heading toward the viewer. We hear a muttering VOICE:

WOMAN  
Hey mister, where you goin' in such a hurry?

ANGLE ON A WOMAN, scrawny and filthy, in her twenty five. She crouches on the supports of a FREEWAY SIGN.

She wears a tattered sun dress(not tattered enough to see her beauty inside). She scrambles quickly down from the sign.

AT AN OFF-RAMP, Preecha's pace slows as he moves to get off the freeway, when-

THE WOMAN emerges from behind some RUBBLE, holding a pistol in one hand, a lit OIL LANTERN in the other.

WOMAN (cont'd)  
Whoah, whoah- hang on there. Got any food?

Preecha raises his hands, shakes his head in confusion.

PREECHA (cont'd)  
(in Thai)  
"I don't know what you are saying.  
What language are you saying?"

The woman looks him over dubiously.

WOMAN (cont'd)  
You look like you been eating pretty good.  
Do you understand me? Huh?

PREECHA  
"Who are you? I don't know who you are."

WOMAN  
Thai? Okay. "You got any food? You look  
like you been eating pretty good."

PREECHA  
Oh! "I understand."

The woman moves closer, puts down the LANTERN, frisks Preecha with one hand while holding the gun on him with the other.

PREECHA  
"Where am I? What are those things?"

THE WOMAN makes a dubious face, yanks a handful of PAPER SCRAPS from Preecha's pocket.

PREECHA  
"Can you help me please?"

WOMAN  
(raises an eyebrow)  
"This sure is one hell night. You are bad luck."

PREECHA  
"Those things with strange weapons, red eyes-"

WOMAN  
(casually)  
"Terminators. The tin-cans. Kaliba Group systems  
model 102 series 888. Those are just their first  
stage. The full version has organic living tissue  
over coltan endoskeleton. Hey! What is this stuff?"

THE WOMAN unfolds the paper scraps in the LANTERN LIGHT-

ANGLE ON PAPER SCRAPS - the WOMAN'S FACE from the poster, a fragment of a MODEL'S PHOTO from a MAGAZINE AD, a painting of a FEMALE FACE from a PAPERBACK COVER.

THE WOMAN looks puzzled, intrigued by the pictures. But with sudden speed, PREECHA GRABS THE BOY'S GUN and wrenches it hard- it FIRES into the air. Preecha gets control of the gun, wraps one arm around the woman's throat. He speaks English then but he seems clumsy to speak:

PREECHA  
Where am I?

WOMAN  
(choking)  
San Angelo! Texas! Why can you speak English?

PREECHA  
I don't know. Unexpectedly, it gets in my head.  
I don't know why I can do it. Who I am. Arghh!

With a headache, the gun falls from his hand. His hands hold the head. The woman can't help him better.

WOMAN (cont'd)  
What's going on? Hey! What is happening?

PREECHA  
"Who am I? Who I am. My name."

Preecha holds the head all time. Something is wrong. He drops to his knees, trying hard to rake up his past.

FLASH INSERT SCENES(as these running in his mind)

1. INT. SKYNET WORK CAMP - CELL – DAWN(FROM F04E01)

PREECHA'S POV.

Seeing Jack Van Meter.

VAN METER  
Your friend, Stefan, he's not dead. It's very  
disappointed for me. But I don't think I have no  
way to defeat him.

2. GINYU(F03EP12)takes PRAPADA SINGHMAK into the cell. Her tears are streaming down. Her eyes fill with fear.

PRAPADA  
(crying)  
Brother Pond!

PREECHA  
Pan.

3. Ginyu aims his 1970 HK VP70M 18-round semi-automatic right at the left side Prapada's head. Ginyu is always ready to fire.

GINYU  
Agree with us or your sister die now?

4. PREECHA'S POV. When he sitting on the examining table, seeing both Ginyu and Jack Van Meter.

PREECHA  
Why didn't you drug me to do so?

BACK TO PRESENT.

Preecha is screaming, trying harder. The woman kneels down beside him, being a little worried.

WOMAN (cont'd)  
Enough. It's enough.

PREECHA (cont'd)  
My name.

SCENES INSERTION CONTINUE:

5. Preecha removes his robe and hands it to the cyborg before stepping into the tank of water.

PREECHA  
(whispering in Thai)  
"I'm sorry, Pichitchai"

6. INT. ANOTHER TUNNEL – DAY

SKYNET  
Who are you finding, young hybrid?

Preecha turns and sees Skynet aiming a gun right at Prapada's head. Ten T-950 endos with plasma Term Cannons standing beside Skynet. Jack and Ginyu are in front of them, aiming the plasma RSB-80 machine gun right at Preecha.

7. INT. SURGICAL THEATER - DAY

Preecha writhes in the tank, muscles coiling and uncoiling.

8. Preecha, the new mighty hybrid, turns a little and sees...

...the Skynet V.2 there in the control room. Skynet has Miles Dyson's voice.

SKYNET  
Surrender to us now. Young hybrid.

PREECHA  
(shout)  
I'm a human.

9. INT. TUNNEL – DAY

Preecha looks down at his cyborg hand.

PREECHA (cont'd)  
Thank you, fool machines.

Preecha clenches his cyborg hand, punching hard against the door.

10. SKYNET WORK CAMP - CELL – DAWN

VAN METER  
Major Preecha Singhmak. It's very long time after the  
Palmdale battle. You were the best of those soldiers.  
It surprised me a lot for a human.

Preecha has no interest in what Jack said. He blows a cloud of SMOKE which drifts in the direction of Jack.

FLASHBACK TO:

EXT. FOOTHILLS(2013)– DAY

There is still some rubble, but for the most part the area has been over-taken with weeds, grass, and wild-flowers.

Closer to the mountain, it's much more verdant. Among the wild plants there are some cultivated areas. Not very obvious, so they don't get noticed, but available for food most of the year. Quite a bit of low-vegetation carpets the area. The sun is out. It's a very nice day. Two ten-years-old kids, Stefan and Preecha are sitting on the foothill. Preecha has small burn scars on around his chin, left cheek and knees.

STEFAN  
(in Thai)  
"We're friends forever, Pond."

Stefan smiles so friendly, reaches his hand toward Preecha who thinks about it for seconds. Preecha and Stefan then shake hands and smile to each other so friendly.

PREECHA  
"Yes, friends forever. We won't betray each other."

STEFAN/PREECHA  
"I swear."

Stefan's smile never fades. Stefan stands up, reaches his hand toward Preecha, offering to help her up. Preecha considers their friendship, smiles and takes Stefan's hand in his weak hand. Stefan lifts him up to his feet.

They watch the view together.

BACK TO PRESENT.

PREECHA'S POV.: It's end. He hears the woman call for him(not by the name). Everything is blur and then it becomes DARKNESS.

EYES OPEN. Preecha finds himself is in somewhere else. He's in the battlefield near Lake Palmdale. There are two persons standing beside him with Westinghouse plasma rifle-22 YEAR OLD STEFAN and 17 YEAR OLD ALLISON YOUNG. It's all the picture in his memories. He's looking at himself there: running with Westinghouse M-27 plasma pulse rifle, fire-fighting against machine in a one hell night of dogfight battle in the area around Lake Palmdale. He sees that all resistance soldiers are heading toward a big strange architecture factory in NE. Skynet's weapons consist of three Ogres, twenty big AERIAL HKS, few HK-BOMBERS, Centurions, T-600s(rubberskins) and T-800 endos. Those humanoid hunter killers have their RSB-80s, firing after humans who run.

PREECHA  
"What is this?"

A Centurion overruns a human firing position. Soldiers are cut down as they run. Fiery explosions plasma light the ranks of advancing machines.

AT ANOTHER AREA. As Preecha runs through alone, he stumbles a dead endo. Now two T-800 endos are on top of him but...

Stefan pushes them out of Preecha by his telekinesis power. Their RSB-80s fall on the ground. Stefan walks toward him and helps him up to his feet.

IMAGE PREECHA  
"Thank you, Pichitchai."

IMAGE STEFAN  
"Never mind. We are friends."

Preecha turns around, seeing something.

IMAGE PREECHA  
"Drop!"

Preecha and Stefan drop as plasma rounds running rapidly over heads. They have a T-600 with its RSB-80. T-600 fires after them as they run. It empties all its gun, missing them both. It starts running after them but...

Allison with her rifle jumps into the area between the T-600 and them both.

IMAGE ALLISON  
Eat this, metal.

Allison blasts its chest and it falls on the ground. Deactivated.

The trio then run toward the factory, getting inside it.

WE CUT OUT FROM PREECHA'S POV.

Real Preecha head-tilts. He sprints across the battlefield toward the factory as the battle rages O.S.

EXT. CHULA VISTA COMMUNITY PARK – AFTERNOON

THE HELICOPTER landing on the dirt ground nearby benches. We see many resistance soldiers camping around here. SAVANNAH WEAVER, PATRICK WYMAN, SIMSON WYMAN, MARK WYMAN, MARCUS YOUNG, DR. WELLS HERBERT, T-SHERMAN, T-WALSH and T-DEBBIE walk toward the landed helicopter, meeting E. Boykins, T-Tuck, Oliver Weaver, Donald, Emily and the two T-ZM endos who get down from the helicopter. Only just two T-ZM endos and T-Tuck are armed with Westinghouse plasma rifles. E. Boykins has just his favorite pistol(USP45). The rest have no weapon.

SAVANNAH  
Wow! What the hell...?

E. Boykins puts a finger to his lips – SSHHH. Savannah nods. E. Boykins gives Savannah a brotherly smile. Savannah smiles back but so warmly, her eyes display more than confraternity. From that, Patrick looks a bit discontented. E. Boykins notices, and even manages a small smile.

E. BOYKINS  
We'll talk about it later.

E. Boykins then glances at Marcus Young. With Thai culture, E. Boykins pays respect to Marcus deferentially like he does it to his own father(but this is just his father-in-law). Marcus seems a bit confused but anyway, he returns a greeting.

MARCUS  
Who are you?

SAVANNAH  
Oh! He's...

E. BOYKINS  
(interrupting)  
Colonel Kavinpop Khiaw-on. I serve under  
the leader of Asian resistance fighters.

MARCUS  
Why did Connor and Weaver send just these people?  
I thought they might send more than just these.

E. BOYKINS  
But we are the best soldiers.

MARCUS  
Even you are best soldiers but no one can  
bear with bullets or plasma blasts.

E. Boykins smiles oddly. Savannah turns to Marcus. E. Boykins looks at her, shutting her mouth with his look. Savannah stops.

Marcus looks at E. Boykins, feeling that his face looks very familiar for him. But he shakes his head. E. Boykins smiles warmly and turns to Wyman.

E. BOYKINS  
How many men do you have now?

WYMAN  
A hundred humans armed with plasma rifle and shotguns.  
Somebody has just AK47 and common weapons such as pistols.

E. BOYKINS  
I don't mind about weapons. If you have just wood  
or steel wool, you still can go on the battlefield.  
Only one thing I need, I need just warriors, not  
innocent people who never even fire a gun.

WYMAN  
You are very sharp boy with powerful look.

E. Boykins smiles proudly.

E. BOYKINS  
Thank you, Mr. Wyman. And...

Emily, Donald, T-Tuck and Oliver step forward.

E. BOYKINS  
(indicate Emily)  
This is Emily. The best servicewoman of John Henry's.  
She can kill twenty men in one minute without weapons.

Emily stretches her hand and Wyman takes it and shakes it. But then Wyman does not let go and seems to be in a state of confusion.

EMILY  
What's the matter? Are you okay?

WYMAN  
You're nonhuman.

EMILY  
Yes.

The soldiers look a bit alert.

E. BOYKINS  
(indicate Donald)  
This is Donald. Very sure he's a reprogrammed T-1000.

Wyman and Donald shake hands. This time, Wyman habituates to this reprogrammed machine.

E. BOYKINS  
(indicate Oliver)  
This is Oliver Weaver. Son of Catherine Weaver.  
He's a thousand one. And he's never served Skynet.

WYMAN  
A machine like TOK?

E. BOYKINS  
Yes. But this is splitting image. Catherine Weaver  
did self-divide for the real best warrior serve  
under her command. He is the T-1000 re-programmer.  
He is mimetic poly alloy terminator, MPAT. Hmmm!  
Errr! Liquid metal.

Wyman and everyone look a bit confused. Wyman and Oliver shake hands as E. Boykins still continues:

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Last week, Catherine Weaver sent him to destroy  
Skynet facility in Oregon. He re-programmed the  
MPATs before he released them out of their capsules  
and destroyed the facility with hydrogen fuel cells.  
I know everyone here need an explanation for how to  
reprogram the T-1000s.

MARCUS  
This is really surprised. What a surprise about  
you, Colonel? I don't think that you are just a  
common human. What are you good at?

E. BOYKINS  
Math. I'm good at math. I kill with mathematics  
and my favorite pistol.

E. Boykins picks up his USP45 and looks at it with a zeal for it.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
It's a kind of good hand gun. A 12 rounds Heckler and  
Koch USP .45 ACP semi-automatic. I got it from police  
department in Santa Monica.

E. Boykins keeps USP45 back.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
It used to be my love's pistol. She gave it to  
me on my birthday two years ago for fighting  
against metal. July 26th. I shoot accurately.

PATRICK  
That's what we don't want to know.  
We want and need to know that when  
the reserve air force will come.

E. Boykins gives Patrick a friendly smile.

E. BOYKINS  
Absolutely tonight, sir. Major General Edword  
is preparing for the battle tonight.

SIMSON  
I think...

Everyone turns to Simson.

SIMSON (cont'd)  
...this isn't the time to talk about the reserve  
force or any useless things. We have to plan.

E. BOYKINS  
Did you ever play Go, Mr. Wyman?

SIMSON  
No. I don't know it. Chess. I play just chess.

E. BOYKINS  
You know what? Mr. Wyman. When I played Go,  
I don't have to plan anything because no one  
can't be sure on any plans with the board.

WE FOCUS ON MARCUS' FACE as if that's a familiar speech for him. His grin slowly fade in on his face.

E. BOYKINS (O.S.)(cont'd)  
Everything on Go board has no fixed rules.  
The game just plays itself, it's not the  
players who play the game.

Marcus completely grins. His eyes look at E. Boykins.

MARCUS  
You know the Akagis.

E. BOYKINS  
Yes. I know. One of them, his name was  
...Xan...Xander Akagi. He was teaching  
me to play Go when I was very young.

MARCUS  
And Pichitchais?

E. Boykins grins.

E. BOYKINS  
Who don't know the Pichitchais, the psychic family?  
From what I know from my master, they all were killed  
by machines. General Pichitchai was shot in the chest.  
Warapop Pichitchai exploded himself with hope to destroy  
the big factory in McGuire Gunnery Range. Maniduang  
Pichitchai was killed just after she was poisoned by  
a kind of strange drug called "Médium Saboneta  
Medicamento"

MARCUS  
Unfortunately. If one of them is still alive,  
we may win this war so easily. I think so.

E. BOYKINS  
You ever worked for them?

MARCUS  
I ever worked for Maniduang Pichitchai in her  
classified project. The BSD. Your base.

E. BOYKINS  
I think we should talk about them later. And we  
need somewhere else more private to talk about  
the time displacement equipments.

That such stunned them all.

INT. WYMAN'S HQ TENT – AFTERNOON

The tent is sparse and the lighting is RED. Six cots. Six folding chairs. One card table with a map of the desert nearby Campo Rd., Otay Lakes Rd. and Honey Springs Rd.

Around the table are E. Boykins, Marcus Young, Patrick Wyman, Mark Wyman, Simson Wyman, Savannah Weaver, Dr. Wells Herbert and Oliver Weaver. E. Boykins points to a church in an intersection among Campo Rd., Otay Lakes Rd. and Honey Springs Rd.

E. BOYKINS  
(to Simson)  
The factory built on desert opposite of Pio  
Pico TT Camp Church. This is what you told me.

SAVANNAH  
Yes. But a little while ago, you said about TDE?

E. BOYKINS  
Yes. Dr. Wells Herbert.

They all turn to Herbert.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
(to Herbert)  
You have to go from the battle during this battle.

SAVANNAH  
What does this mean, doctor?

E. BOYKINS  
He's the physicist we have been searched for a long  
time. He's the first human who built a time machine.

Savannah turns around, seeing everyone. She looks at Patrick.

SAVANNAH  
When would you tell me?

PATRICK  
Oh! Savy. I don't know anything about this.  
Only my brother, Mr. Young and Dr. Herbert.

E. BOYKINS  
However, we have to send him away from Skynet.

HERBERT  
No. I'm here to help everybody.

E. BOYKINS  
You have to be safe. If those machines kill you,  
we'll lose this war. If you don't want to go,  
do you have another way for us to build the time  
displacement equipments.

HERBERT  
If I die, the machines won't get anything.  
They wouldn't be born anyway.

This starts to be a scrimmage.

E. BOYKINS  
No. Humans and machines fight with time  
displacement equipments for a long time.  
And no one can stop anything by time travel.  
Humans and machines both can't be finished  
by time travel. Everything belong to the one  
who can determine the balance to our world.

HERBERT  
Think about when we can travel back and  
those machines can't. Imagine only us can  
travel back through time.

E. BOYKINS  
We humans fight for tomorrow, not the past.  
I think every time we do so, it always turned  
everything worse. Now we just have to let  
machines think we can't send anyone back until  
it has no choice and will send terminators by  
itself. Then we'll tell them that they can't do  
anything to change the past.

HERBERT  
You say like you ever see about time travel.

E. BOYKINS  
Now machines get the hard disk from your secret  
lab under bunker. You ran from it and leave the  
dead computers there. Listen to me, doctor. We  
have to send you away from this place.

HERBERT  
You don't even care about the people who died.

E. BOYKINS  
Who said that I don't care?

A couple of tears stream down from his eyes, trickling down both of his cheeks.

E. BOYKINS  
(crying)  
We lost enough. That's why I don't want to let  
more people die if I can stop it. You know what?  
In the past, there were many people trying to stop  
Judgement Days. First, Sarah Connor and John Connor  
destroyed first version of Skynet. They thought they  
already stopped it but then there was another  
prediction and new version of Skynet. Difference  
from these Judgement Day were the numbers of people  
who would die. First Judgement Day, there were just  
3 billion human lives that would end on August 29th,  
1997. Then our Judgement Day, there were 7 billion.  
Do...you...see...difference...now?

Herbert shakes his head.

HERBERT  
How can you know that they got my hard disks  
from the bunker? We destroyed them all by C4.

E. BOYKINS  
Those machines aren't stupid as you thought.  
So am I, doctor. No. Not doctor.

With that, Emily and Donald immediately enter the tent.

**END OF ACT 1**

* * *

**ACT 2**

**(Battle on the edge of town)**

INT. WYMAN'S HQ TENT – CONTINUOUS

E. Boykins draws his USP45 and empties all rounds into Dr. Wells Herbert. The other look a little confused as they see and hear the sounds of the bullets hit metal combat chassis, recognizing that their physicist is another advanced model terminator.

Herbert is gonna strike back with his sidearm but Oliver kicks it away and both Donald's and Emily's sword arms stab through both of his shoulders. Oliver transforms his feet to be...

ANGLE ON MIMETIC POLY ALLOY that flows toward Herbert's legs so quickly and the parts of it become two hands from the ground, locking his feet in the hands.

Herbert can't move now.

E. Boykins sends the signal to everyone backward to not to attack Herbert by their weapons.

E. BOYKINS  
Herbert. When I looked in your eyes many  
minutes ago, I see nothing there. No soul.  
No mind. Just your real cyborg eyes.

HERBERT'S H.U.D.: Herbert is trying hard to access the Skynet network but..."NETWORK ACCESS..." his system can't do it. The lower command display shows: "FAILED".

E. Boykins steps closer Herbert.

E. BOYKINS  
You have tried to access it, right?

E. Boykins picks his switch blade up.

E. BOYKINS  
Emily and Donald completely block it all.  
No one can access to the outside network  
from this area. And this is your end now.

CLOSE ON THE SWITCHBLADE as he opens the blade.

INT. WYMAN'S HQ TENT – LATER

LOW SHOT BESIDE THE TABLE as Herbert's deactivated body fall on the ground. On his head at around the chip location, the cut slowly repair itself as fast as Wolverine. The shoulders' cuts repair themselves too(only the endo parts can't do it, those parts can't regenerate themselves).

TILT UP and we get back to see everyone in the tent in full shot as E. Boykins closes his blade and keeps his switch blade back. He looks around.

E. BOYKINS  
What's wrong? You was never fooled by machine?

They all start to step and look at the deactivated cyborg. Marcus stares at...

MARCUS' POV.: The cut on the head completely regenerated and repaired itself.

MARCUS  
What is it?

E. BOYKINS  
Advanced model infiltrator and terminator  
terminator. T-950 advanced mode with special  
organism living tissues.

MARCUS  
We never saw a T-950 in this stage.

E. BOYKINS  
Because this type of living tissue isn't easy to  
be synthesized. We are gonna upgrade our cyborgs  
to be like this in the future.

MARCUS  
And what did you just say to the metal?

E. BOYKINS  
Just a beguilement. You can sense that what I said  
is a kind of stupid speech. These machines don't  
know about this trick. So it just contradicted in  
the way we can recognize that it's not human-being.  
This proves that their infiltration is flawed.

SAVANNAH  
Anyone else here is one of them?

E. Boykins shakes his head, "no". Then he sighs and rises the chip to look.

E. BOYKINS' POV.: As before, this green T-9xx series chip had burnt itself like every chip of redesigned T-888s' and T-9xxs'.

E. BOYKINS  
We'll recover the data later.

E. Boykins turns to Oliver and tosses the chip to him.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Keep it.

Then they all watch at the map.

SIMSON  
I'm sorry for that, Colonel.

E. Boykins looks at him and smiles.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
It's alright.

Then they look down at map.

SIMSON  
Do we have to change to the plan?

E. BOYKINS  
Better question. Do we have the plan?

EVERYONE  
(looks up at E. Boykins)  
What?

E. BOYKINS  
My master never had plans when he fought Skynet.  
He just let the...

MARCUS  
Let the game plays itself.

E. Boykins and Marcus smile to each other.

INT. BUNKER – EVENING

THE DOOR opens. Front and center is Allison and behind her are her Asians soldiers including four Thais, three Japaneses, five Koreans and two Chinese cyborg bodyguards. All of her human followers are servicewomen, the two cyborgs are males. They walk pass with invitations from the resistance humans there.

They walk deeper into the bunker. We follow them and they enter...

INT. BUNKER C&C – CONTINUOUS

Like in F03E03, C&C is mostly just tactical maps and a few communications stations. Random OPERATORS man the stations.

Maj. Gen. Sanctum Edword turns and obviously sees Allison and her followers enter the C&C. Edword immediately salutes to Allison and holds it. His officers follow his deference.

EDWORD  
General Allison Pichitchai. Welcome to  
Palmdale Air force base, sir.

Edword slowly, deliberately lowers his salute.

ALLISON  
General, you got any signals from Boykins?

EDWORD  
We did, sir. Our forces are going to fly up.

ALLISON  
I heard you got A-10s?

EDWORD  
Yes, sir. And we already have pilots.

ALLISON  
How many troops you're gonna send?

EDWORD  
50 Warthogs with reprogrammed T-888s as pilots.  
60 Australian F/A-18 Hornets and Hummingbirds.

ALLISON  
Do you have any more birds for me and my followers?

EXT. PALMDALE – EVENING

ALLISON and her followers stand watching F/A-18 fighters shoot up from the runway into the air, one at a time. Her BODYGUARD#1 steps forward.

BODYGUARD#1  
Why do you still want to go there, General?

ALLISON  
We are soldiers. My husband is there, fighting against  
them alone. Who can wait? I can't. I don't care any  
commands. I just want to go. Even Derek and Kyle, they  
both can't wait too. But they don't like flying. So they  
go by another way. And...

Allison turns to her followers.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
You all don't have to go with me.

BODYGUARD#2  
But we were ordered to protect you.

ALLISON  
And do after my orders.

BODYGUARD#2  
Yes. That's right. But we...

EDWORD (O.S.)  
Good news.

They look at Edword who running toward them.

EDWORD  
We have last two Hummingbirds for four people.

ALLISON  
(to the bodyguards)  
So you both come with us.  
(to the rest)  
You all go back and wait at Zeira Center.

They all nod.

EXT. SKY – SAME TIME

Five F/A-18 fighters move into frame. As we WIDEN we REVEAL a total of 50 A-10s and 60 F/A-18s, destination Otay Lakes. A squadron of "HUMMINGBIRDS" are following them. These are very large for the resistance air force.

EXT. PALMDALE – EVENING

The last two flights of "HUMMINGBIRDS" take to the air.

EXT. OTAY LAKE BATTLE AREA – EVENING

START with the sound of explosion and the voices of soldiers' war cries as they run and fire, battling machines.

Humans and machines exchange blasts and bullets on the battle area around Wueste Rd., Otay Lakes Rd. and around the edge of Eastlake Woods. Human force seems a little adverse from their weapons. Some of human force are using just common weapons such as AK47s, M4A1s, M4s, M3s, M79 grenade launchers and so on.

Everyone sees the Ogres and Skynet reserve force coming in.

AT THE EDGE OF THE BATTLE. The Command tent and the big blasted gun emplacement, a group of ranking humans (E. Boykins, Savannah, Wyman, Patrick, Simson and Marcus)are watching the combat with binoculars. They are being guarded by T-Tuck, T-Sherman, T-Debbie and T-Walsh who station on the gun emplacement with a few humans.

The ranking humans lower their binoculars. The battle are still raging as they talk.

MARCUS  
I think we can't get to the factory by all means.  
Skynet has sent its reserve force unceasingly.

E. BOYKINS  
Mr. Young, this is the part of the real plan.

WYMAN  
Let them kill our people in cold blood. How can  
it be the part of the plan?

E. BOYKINS  
This just make them think that we have nothing.  
Just a big anthill. Let's it burn the anthill and  
they will see that the fire they used to burn it  
is gonna become the same fire that burn them all.  
Our most "stones" are coming.

SIMSON  
But now our people are being cut down.

E. BOYKINS  
The minority. I know that. Prepare our rearguards.  
It's the time to send them out and Patrick, Savannah,  
Marcus and I will lead them. The cyborgs and Governor  
Wyman must be here to watch and tell the situations to  
us through radio. We have to clutch that factory before  
it uses all coltan in stocks to create more their endos.

Wyman understands the plan, he nods and confirms to the other by a look and a smile on his face.

EXT. SKY – SAME TIME

THE AIR FORCE now are flying over the ruins of San Juan Capistrano, California. They seem to start flying faster.

EXT. SERRANO NUCLEAR POWER PLANT – SAME TIME

LOW ANGLE seeing the Serrano Point is as before. And the sun is gonna set.

INT. JOHN'S ROOM – SAME TIME

John sits on his bed. Behind him is Cameron's deactivated body, he still keeps her here even she has no soul. John has looked at her and stroked her hair for awhile. In a few seconds later, he is interrupted by a knock on door. John turns toward the door.

JOHN  
Come in.

The door opens and UNCLE BOB(F03E11: a reprogrammed T-850), enter the door with his favorite plasma shotgun. His another hand quickly salutes at John who stands and faces him then.

JOHN (cont'd)  
What's wrong, uncle Bob?

Uncle Bob lowers his salute militantly.

UNCLE BOB  
General Connor. Major Derek and Kyle Reese get  
out of the barrack with a team of our skillful  
soldiers, sir.

JOHN  
I didn't send them anywhere. Where have they been  
heading to, uncle Bob?

UNCLE BOB  
South, sir.

JOHN  
Dune Buggies? How many?

UNCLE BOB  
Twenty. Forty soldiers. With plasma rifles.  
There is no doing so. Do my people have to  
stop them before it's too late?

John thinks about it.

He realizes, smiles and inhales softly.

JOHN  
No. Don't. I'm sorry. My mistake. I just almost  
forgot about it. I let them go out for a classified  
mission. You don't have to know.

UNCLE BOB  
From what I know, after Allison gave her cells  
to those Zeira scientist, she went to Palmdale  
with her bodyguards and plasma weapons.

JOHN  
Uncle Bob, do we have any cars for me?

UNCLE BOB  
Where do you want to go, sir?

EXT. OTAY LAKE BATTLE AREA – NIGHT

HIGH ANGLE.

An intense fire-fight. Four Ogres firing after human troops who run and hide behind ruins. The HK-VTOLs and AERIAL HKS fly around the area, trying to hunt and kill humans. Some of them are brought down into fiery explosions by gunners. T-950 endos advance, firing rapidly. Humans shout and cry as they battle against machines and are being cut down by HKs and ENDOs.

SEQUENCE OF RAPID CUTS:

An American soldier with his plasma rifle, runs, ducks, fires and head-splats endos nearby, best of his abilities until he is shot in the head. Hydrogen fuel cell explosions nearby the south of the Upper Otay Lakes. Another APC is crushed under the treads of a massive HK-tank. A gunner is an armored personnel carrier fires a LAW rocket at a pursuing Aerial HK, bringing it down in a fiery explosion. The T-950 endo rakes its RSB-80 at humans who run and hide and duck behind ruins and berms.

LONG SHOT.

The battle continues but more trimly. Now humans and machines fire-fight against each so furiously. Explosions! Bullet gun fires! HKs explode and humans are killed.

MARCUS AND E. BOYKINS

Marcus Young and E. Boykins have a line of 15 SOLDIERS waiting behind cover. Everyone checks their clips and/or powerpacks. The battle continues in O.S.

MARCUS  
Do we have the way to go, Kavin?

E. BOYKINS  
We always have the way. You just have to wait.

Marcus looks down. He unsnaps a pocket in his tunic, removing a small paper rectangle, a photograph.

MARCUS' POV.: The same picture he saw in earlier episode.

Marcus turns to E. Boykins who seems to get a little attention on the picture of his.

E. BOYKINS  
That's your family?

MARCUS  
Yes. Beautiful wife and two pretty daughters.

That makes E. Boykins a little thinks of Allison.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Yes. Pretty daughter.

And that got Marcus' attention. He looks up at E. Boykins who gives him a small smile. His gaze shows a bit confused.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Pretty daughter. Yes. I meant in the picture.

MARCUS  
Who do you think she's prettier? Allison or Anna?  
Allison was four. Anna was two.

E. BOYKINS  
It's your family. But for me I think Allison  
looks better. I don't know. Maybe you can think  
Anna is better.

Marcus smiles friendly. He says as he keeps his picture back:

MARCUS  
They're my power.

E. BOYKINS  
Let's go.

All the Soldiers break cover and fire off a withering wall of plasma shots while Marcus squeezes off several semi-automatic shotgun rounds at endo skulls.

Nine or so Endos become casualties.

The Soldiers return to cover.

MARCUS  
This doesn't help.

E. BOYKINS  
We just buy the time. The outside battle  
has no plan. But we already have it for  
the infiltration.

They check their weapons again.

EXT. NEAR LOWER OTAY LAKE – NIGHT

SAVANNAH AND PATRICK lead a squad run through the Otay Lakes Rd. and enter the main battle area on the north of Lower Otay Lake. Savannah looks up and blasts a HK-VTOL that flies very low before they all duck and the dead HK fall onto the lake.

PATRICK  
You did well, Savy.

SAVANNAH  
Thank you.

PATRICK  
Let's go.

Patrick and Savannah run into the cover as two HKs fire at their soldiers. Patrick grabs a LAW rocket launcher from a dead soldier, aims and fires at a HK-VTOL, bringing it fall onto another HK before they both explode in the air.

Savannah draws her plasma rifle and aims over Patrick's head as he kneels down and draws his plasma rifle to the left side of her. They fire SIMULTANEOUSLY and head-splat two endos so fast.

Patrick and Savannah whip around almost immediately and QUICKLY

FIRE their plasma rifles, resulting in head-splats of two T-950s who somehow remained standing.

Other soldiers start SHOOTING at four T-950 endos that are ahead of them.

Patrick and Savannah get on their feet and charge the three endos that fell and aren't facing them. With practiced precision, the three endoskeletons are killed with THREE SHOTS.

PATRICK  
Good to go now.

Savannah and Patrick run to the east. They turn right and run along the road with some soldiers together with head-splatting endos and blasting HKs on their path.

SAVANNAH  
One kilometer.

PATRICK  
Yes.

But two endos appear from the rubble and fire at them. Patrick quickly launches himself toward Savannah, pressing her down to the asphalt just before the PLASMA ROUNDS run through over their heads and blast the chests of their four soldiers behind them. The three of four soldiers MORPH and become Donald, Emily and Oliver Weaver. Oliver's sword arms stab at two endos in the head, destroying the CPUs before he pulls out and MORPH back.

OLIVER  
We can't go anywhere if you both aren't safe.

Oliver runs toward the dead endo, kneels down and punches into its chest, pulling out the hydrogen fuel cells and activating them. He throws the first one at an Ogre in the desert which still fire at soldiers and doesn't get any attentions at him. And he throws the second one onto the wing of a big AERIAL HK.

The cells explode simultaneously. The Aerial HK's wing explode and it loses control, falling on the asphalt of 13531 Otay Lakes Rd. and becoming a new shelter for the resistance soldiers. The red eyes deactivate and it's dead.

AT THE OGRE. It has blown up into pieces.

BACK TO THE GROUP.

The soldiers run and exchange firing with T-950 endos but they always blast those endo skulls. Savannah, Patrick, Emily, Donald and Oliver hide behind the dead HK.

SAVANNAH  
When will the reserve force come?

EMILY  
Soon.

SAVANNAH  
That doesn't help.

Then they get out of their hiding place and rejoin the battle.

EXT. BATTLE AREA – NIGHT

The battle slowly expands boundaries into the Skydive San Diego driveway. The resistance soldiers seem to be entering and clutching the whole John Nichol's Field-0CL3. Human troops are desperate combat with the machines for their target at the big factory away in the intersection. Most of weapons humans use now, are just bullets from their SMGs, shotguns and caliber rifles.

EXT. PROCTOR VALLEY – OTAY RANCH – NIGHT

E. Boykins, Marcus, Simson and three soldiers run stealthily along the non-asphalt road over the hilltop in the desert. In the distance, the battle continues in b.g.

E. BOYKINS  
Keep your head low for safety.

SIMSON  
I think I hear something.

Simson turns and sees...

SIMSON'S POV.: The sky in the north west with soft sounds of the air squadron coming. Then the total of 50 A-10s and 60 F/A-18s appear away in the sky.

Simson turns back to E. Boykins and Marcus who have watched that too. The soldiers behind them start thundering out.

E. BOYKINS  
Wow! They come.

Simson turns to see the air squadron.

EXT. BATTLE AREA – SAME TIME

Look to the north west and seeing the reserve force coming from Los Angeles. Reese boys and their soldiers are coming to join the battlefield as the air force come from the same direction and the first A-10 opens fire.

WE TRACK THE SHOT as it goes toward the Ogre on the Rte 9, destroying it in explosion before it falls onto endos and they then explode in hydrogen fuel cells explosions.

AT THE REESE BROTHERS' DUNE BUGGIES.

The Reese brothers' squad jump from their car and run with their plasma weapons into the main area of the battle nearby Gravity Gear Expert.

DEREK  
Go! Go! Go! Let the machines taste the wrath of  
the human race and send them all to the hell.

The air fighters fly over their heads.

INT. A-10 COCKPIT – SAME TIME

A COMPUTER TARGETING SCREEN - the T-950s are HIGHLIGHTED in this tactical display, as is an OCTAGONAL HATCH into the ground.

EXT. JOHN NICHOL'S FIELD-0CL3 – SAME TIME

A-10 WARTHOGS- stubby attack planes- SCREAM from the sky, RAKING THE REMAINING T-950s with CANNON FIRE, BLASTING THEM to bits. Some WARTHOGS and F/A-18s now fly and blast the HKs in the air. Bullets, plasma rounds, missiles and bolt shots running on the sky and the ground, fire-fighting during one hell night battlefield.

The soldiers below crow over even they don't win yet.

The AERIAL HKs have crashed into ground. The F/A-18s and all WARTHOGS fire leading the way of the resistance groups toward the Skynet factory more easily.

Savannah, Patrick and Oliver watch as ten Hawks come swooping in toward the troops battling with the endos near the big over-filled bunker away in front.

Plasma blasts rain down from the sky. And then an AERIAL-HK rains down from the sky, crashing to the ground.

EXT. PROCTOR VALLEY – OTAY RANCH – SAME TIME

E. Boykins turns back with a smile and sees...

...A male cyborg with plasma RSB-80 aims and opens fire.

E. Boykins' smile fades, he suddenly jumps and takes Marcus with him and does a controlled fall/slide on his backside down the hill that was on the other side of the no-asphalt road.

The PLASMA ROUNDS from the cyborg kill all their team including Simson Wyman who was shot around head, chest and shoulders.

The cyborg leaves his gun and runs toward Marcus and E. Boykins who slowly stand up.

E. BOYKINS  
Damn it!

E.C.U. CYBORG'S EYES. They GLOW RED.

**END OF ACT 2**

* * *

**ACT 3**

**(Marcus' son in law)**

EXT. PROCTOR VALLEY – OTAY RANCH – CONTINUOUS

Marcus and E. Boykins slowly step back as a cyborg slowly walk toward them. E. Boykins looks at the cyborg, draws his USP45, aims and empties it at the cyborg.

The cyborg looks down at HIS BODY as the bullets fall from the wounds and the skin quickly regenerate itself in nonhuman speed.

He looks up at both E. Boykins and Marcus and wags a finger in a "tsk-tsk" gesture.

E. Boykins guards Marcus behind him.

E. BOYKINS  
No one can kill you if I'm still here.

Marcus rolls his gaze, seeing a plasma lying on ground. E. Boykins reloads his USP45 and fires a bullet at the head of the cyborg. Marcus jumps for the rifle but the endo suddenly runs to him and kicks him off.

E. BOYKINS  
Like I said. No one can kill him if I'm still here.

E. Boykins determines, he pumps his telekinesis power toward the cyborg, pushing him away from Marcus. Reaches his hand, using telekinesis to pull the rifle onto his hand in a flash before he head-splats the cyborg so fast.

Marcus is dazed, the mind power...the last thing he ever expected to see from the guy in front of him. E. Boykins reaches his hand to Marcus so politely.

MARCUS  
Who are you? Really?

E. BOYKINS  
It's what I will explain after this war end, Mr. Young.  
I'm just here to protect you. For your daughter. Allison.

Marcus takes the hand. E. Boykins lifts him up to his feet, gives him the rifle and grabs another rifle from dead Simson.

E. BOYKINS  
Let's go.

E. Boykins leads Marcus go by by an indirect toward the factory. Marcus has more important thing to do. He can't just doubt about this guy. He has to follow him.

EXT. NEAR SKYNET FACTORY – NIGHT

The resistance teams methodically scout around for any signs of animated endo parts. If they suspect anything's amiss, it gets zapped with a plasma rifle.

Reese brothers join Savannah's team near where an AERIAL-HK crashed into a group of now crushed endos.

DEREK  
How bad is it?

SAVANNAH  
Connor sent you here?

DEREK  
No. We just came here for our mind. No one can  
wait to hear the news that all our friends were  
killed by Skynet last night. We are here to help.

SAVANNAH  
But Connor will...

DEREK  
That's what we should talk about later. Connor  
won't care about this if we win this war.

Kyle flicks the pump of his Westinghouse plasma rifle.

KYLE  
We are here just to win. Nothing matters.

ANGLE ON ENDO.: From beneath an AERIAL-HK carcass, the eyes of a broken T-950 enliven to glow red. But a small plasma round head-splats it.

Kyle and Derek smile.

KYLE/DEREK  
Let's hell with this. We're gonna live.

The Reese brothers snap their cartridge home with way more precision than we might expect from them, heading toward the new main area of the battle: The Skynet factory.

EXT. UPPER OTAY LAKE – NIGHT

Edword, Allison and her bodyguards are on the ground. The other Hummingbirds are easily viewed, and are dive-bombing the large factory. The rest A-10s and F/A-18s battle blasting HK-VTOLs in the sky, protecting the Hummingbirds from being destroy as much as they can do.

Plasma shots rise up into the air from the metal, but the nimble ultralights manage to evade without taking too much damage. Many are now breaking off their runs to land in the nearby desert.

The two crew members of each Hummingbird immediately advance on the Skynet factory, plasma rifles firing at targets of opportunity.

All of the new debris and explosions from the broken HKs make it difficult to see the battle clearly, but the humans are advancing, and the endo ranks are thinning.

Edword's watching through binoculars. Allison looks around, trying to find her husband.

EDWORD  
He's not around here.

ALLISON  
I'm going to go. Give me my cape and plasma shotgun.

BODYGUARDS  
And we go with you.

Allison nods.

EXT. SKYNET FACTORY – NIGHT

The frothy part of factory is hit by several RPGs and plasma blasts. One corner of it goes up in a FIREBALL, spewing machine parts over a wide area.

Endos are being routed with the constant plasma shots fired by the resistance. A head splatter here. A torso-severing there. There is too much force being applied to them. And then, except for some random shots, it's QUIET. The humans are very wary. They are reluctant to let down their guard.

INT. SKYNET FACTORY – NIGHT

E. Boykins and Marcus run into the T-950 assembly plant. It works automatically like in the Oregon facility but this plant looks bigger and more advanced. They are panting.

E. BOYKINS  
This is very complicated.

MARCUS  
You must be kidding about this.

E. BOYKINS  
It looks more powerful.

MARCUS  
Are you saying that we're gonna shut this place down?

E. Boykins and Marcus turn to look at each other.

E. BOYKINS  
It's up to us now. Your daughter is waiting for you.  
She may be happy if she knows you are still alive.

MARCUS  
My daughter? Allison?

E. Boykins nods.

MARCUS  
Like Savannah said. My daughter is now the second  
in command of Asian resistance. She and her husband  
led the people together to destroy Skynet in Eurasia.

E. Boykins just nods once more.

MARCUS  
It's true?

E. BOYKINS  
Yes. It's true. I'm so proud too. This way.

Then E. Boykins leads Marcus walk through the assembly plant toward the large door at the dead end.

MARCUS  
It...It's a some kind of blast store. There is  
no way that we can go through this thing.

E. BOYKINS  
(as he goggles to look around the door)  
Where there's a will, there's a way, Mr. Young.

Marcus looks at E. Boykins who slowly grabs his hand and they slowly step back. The lights on the angles of door lighten red as the alarm sirens.

E. BOYKINS  
Protect my back, Mr. Young.

MARCUS  
Next time please call me Marcus.

E. BOYKINS  
Can I really?

Marcus nods and turns back, protecting E. Boykins from whatever he can't see.

E. Boykins looks at the open door. There is a heap of smoke from inside. A silhouette of the guy behind that smoke comes closer but it's still unclear who he is.

Marcus smiles and giggles as he sees two new born T-950 endos which just got out of the plant, looking at Marcus from the far sight. Marcus exhales and still keeps a smile on his face.

MARCUS  
Won't lie to me next time if you really want to  
prove yourself to your in-law. You are E. Boykins.  
You were Stefan. Warapop Pichitchai. My son in law.

E. BOYKINS  
I'm sorry for lying to you, Mr. Young.

MARCUS  
Maybe it'll be better if you call me "dad".

E. Boykins grins. Marcus doesn't see it. E. Boykins looks so proud this time.

E. BOYKINS  
Okay...Dad. I think I will.

Marcus cocks the slide of the rifle and aims right at those T-950s who already have Term Cannons.

MARCUS  
You are so good. You are right for her.

The figure is clearer. It's a Jack Van Meter's clone with the Greys uniform and plasma rifle.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Let's get through this together, dad.

MARCUS  
I think we shall.

E. BOYKINS/MARCUS  
Family is our power.

We freeze frame as they start to rush to their enemies with rest weapons they have like crazy heroes in the cover of a Marvel comic book and the movie "The Avengers"-HULK and IRONMAN.

FADE TO:

EXT. SKYNET FACTORY – NIGHT

Now the resistance is gonna get the victory. The endos are head-splatted so carefully by resistance soldiers. Our MPA terminators-Donald, Emily and Oliver Weaver MORPH, attack, deactivate endos and they lead troops like Jedis and the clones in the war against droids from the film. Savannah, Patrick, Derek and Kyle head-splat endos as well too.

It's now turning the whole factory into the chaos of plasma fires and small explosions. The one hell night will definitely end with a victory of the resistance.

INT. SKYNET FACTORY – SAME TIME

LOW SHOT as a head-splatted Jack Van Meter falls on the floor. His chip and his brain both were destroyed.

E. Boykins and Marcus are still alive. They turn to face each other with smiles.

E. BOYKINS  
These things are always weaker than us  
if we can access our concealed power.

MARCUS  
I think you are better than your father.  
Your power looks really strong.

E. BOYKINS  
Emma Akagi ever confirmed that once.

MARCUS  
Let's go. Turn these off.

E. Boykins nods before he leads Marcus into the room.

INT. SKYNET FACTORY MAIN CONTROL – NIGHT

The door is jerked off by telekinesis power. E. Boykins and Marcus enter the room, head-splatting all T-888 endos who have worked inside the room.

They both then walk toward the computers.

MARCUS  
How can we shut the whole factory down?

E. BOYKINS  
I'll find the way. You should protect my back.

Marcus looks at the monitor, seeing a female cyborg walking in a corridor that should be the outside of the main control.

INT. WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

This is the place Skynet keeps its coltan in stocks so nice and tidy. We see Allison and Edword standing in the center of the warehouse. Allison has her plasma shotgun and her black cape as her weapons. Edword has just a plasma rifle. Around them are stocks of coltan and dead T-888 and T-950 endos.

ALLISON  
We have to go from this place.

EDWORD  
That's the right thing to do.

ALLISON  
Wait. I hear somethings.

Allison and Edword turn left and aim their guns at the same time Savannah and Patrick reach them. They slowly lower their weapons.

ALLISON  
Savy. It's good to see you around here.

PATRICK  
You are?

ALLISON  
Allison Pichitchai. Second in command of Asian resistance.

Patrick suddenly salutes at Allison militantly.

PATRICK  
It is an honor to see you here, General.

ALLISON  
We have not much time for this. Gentle man.

SAVANNAH  
He and Mr. Young are in the main control.

ALLISON  
Mr. Young?

SAVANNAH  
Your father is still alive, Alise. He's always been  
searching for you and has worked here for the real  
time displacement equipment.

ALLISON  
So let's go there.

Allison runs to the large passageway at the dead end of the warehouse. Only Edword follows her. Savannah and Patrick look around and meet with Donald, Emily and Oliver who came from the way Savannah and Patrick came from.

OLIVER  
You are here.

SAVANNAH  
Derek and Kyle Reese.

OLIVER  
They're coming.

PATRICK  
We need most men we can have. These are many  
tons of coltan we can't move ourselves.

OLIVER  
No, sir. We are here just to control this factory.  
The mission was changed when we came here this time.

SAVANNAH  
Who gave you the decision? It must be mine.

OLIVER  
Catherine Weaver is second in command and John Henry's  
agent. You're just third. We all MPATs accept only her.

That peeked Savannah's concern.

SAVANNAH  
But...

OLIVER  
(Off Savannah's look)  
You have to understand, we are sentient beings, not  
robots. We will cooperate, but we will not be slaves.  
Not to John Connor, and not to you. We are only under  
our leaders' command. Only John Henry and Ms. Weaver.  
Humans have no honor to command us if we don't want.

Savannah is very serious. Oliver, Emily and Donald walk pass Savannah and Patrick emotionlessly.

INT. SKYNET FACTORY MAIN CONTROL – NIGHT

E. Boykins is very busy with the keyboards and monitors, trying hard to crack the password. We can see his serious through many layers of passwords on monitors. Marcus still protects his back.

MARCUS  
Did you finish it?

E. BOYKINS  
There are many layers of passwords. Machines are  
very careful. If I don't find the real password,  
the passwords in these layers may return values to  
the variable I don't know and increase more layer  
of passwords to delay.

Marcus turns to watch the monitors.

MARCUS (cont'd)  
What a difficulty.

E. BOYKINS  
Damn it!

ON MONITOR.: Now the passwords are hard to be encrypted by humans and common software. Many dialog boxes of password text boxes.

E. Boykins looks skyward with tiredness. Marcus looks at monitors, being careless of the back. The endo with plasma rifle appears but a plasma shot from left side out there head-splats the endo before it takes aim. The sounds startle both E. Boykins and Marcus, turning them to see the dead endo fall on floor.

MARCUS  
What's that?

Allison and Edword walk to look at the dead endo.

MARCUS  
Who're those?

The familiar voices turn Allison's look to see her long-time-no-see father who stands beside her husband. She lets out a small smile at her father.

Marcus thinks about Allison's face as she slowly steps toward him. Marcus realizes his daughter when Allison comes closer.

MARCUS  
Alise?

Allison nods as her tears come out happily. She leaves her weapon and quickly jumps into the warm embrace of Marcus'. It's warm and too much valuable for her. Allison hugs him more firmly. Marcus smiles proud as they hug. They don't even see E. Boykins' smile at that moment.

ALLISON  
I thought you were dead.

MARCUS  
So did I. I'm so happy to see you here, my daughter.

Allison looks up and sees her husband as he smiles to her happily. Allison smiles back.

ALLISON  
Thank you, Stefan.

Allison and Marcus separate.

They both turn to see the busy work of E. Boykins' on monitors. E. Boykins turns back to look at it, shakes his head.

E. BOYKINS  
This is really difficult. Any our  
terminators around here?

ALLISON  
No. Why?

E. BOYKINS  
I just need the strike. It's freaking me out a bit.

OLIVER (O.S.)  
So let we try.

Under and around the edges of the louvre, mimetic poly-alloy flows and coalesces until it separates and become Oliver, Emily and Donald who face E. Boykins, Allison, Marcus and Edword.

OLIVER  
We can do it.

Oliver, Emily and Donald walk around to find the data access ports in three directions.

E. Boykins stands.

E. BOYKINS  
Are you sure?

OLIVER/DONALD/EMILY  
No.

They go to the ports.

ON OLIVER. Two of Oliver's fingers get metallic and merge to form a suitable plug for the port. Oliver plugs in.

ON DONALD AND EMILY. They do the same.

OLIVER  
This must be done.

E. Boykins looks at the monitors.

ON MONITORS. All dialog boxes disappear. It shows the new dialog box with an alarm. "System-overriding".

E. Boykins relaxes and he looks at Allison.

E. BOYKINS  
It's going to be done. We win.

ALLISON  
Congratulations! Stefan. I think I should  
give you some presents.

E. BOYKINS  
It's really disappointed. Why are you here?  
Where is Sam?

MARCUS  
Sam?

Marcus turns to Allison. The question is on his look.

MARCUS (cont'd)  
Who is Sam?

ALLISON  
Zeira Center. I'm sorry for this, Stefan.

E. BOYKINS  
Next time please don't do this again.

MARCUS  
Sam. Is he my grandchild?

E. Boykins nods.

MARCUS  
I think we have many conversations and  
problems to talk about.

E. Boykins turns back to see the monitors.

ON MONITORS.: Now it's okay. The whole factory stops working.

E. Boykins turns back to face Marcus and Allison.

E. BOYKINS  
It's done. Let's go.

E. Boykins, Allison, Edword and Marcus walk off.

INT. CORRIDOR – CONTINUOUS

They walk toward the right way and head toward the elevator bank.

MARCUS  
How long have you both become spouse?

E. BOYKINS  
Almost a year, Mr. Young. I'm sorry for not  
tell you. It's because I didn't know you are...

MARCUS  
Never mind. I just regret.

Allison and E. Boykins stop and turn.

MARCUS  
I didn't give you away, Allison.

They all smile and laugh.

ALLISON  
Would you like to see him, daddy?

MARCUS  
Him? You mean my grandchild? Right?

ALLISON  
Yes. Our son. Your grandchild. Do you want to...

MARCUS  
Very much, Allison.

Marcus' answer makes them very happy. Allison and E. Boykins both hugs Marcus who looks very happy.

MARCUS  
I'm so proud of both of you.  
My in-law and my daughter.

ALLISON/E. BOYKINS  
So are we.

They separate and continue walking.

SLOW MOTION.

With carelessness, E. Boykins doesn't beware anything. A T-950 endo shows up from the elevator bank and strikes him with a full hypodermic syringe of dark green liquid(like some kind of concentration)at the neck, injecting the liquid into E. Boykins' jugular and emptying the syringe before he can throw it away by his telekinesis power and pulls the emptied syringe off his neck.

NORMAL;

E. Boykins looks at the emptied syringe, seeing the residue of the solution before he realizes what it should be. Allison's so fast, she pushes E. Boykins beside as the endo stands and head-splats it by her plasma rifle. E. Boykins throws the syringe on floor. Marcus looks at it and realizes what it is.

MARCUS  
Médium Saboneta Medicamento.

E. BOYKINS  
It tastes like Kryptonite. Arghh!

E. Boykins now has an unusual headache. It's so much pain, you can know it from his cry. He screams in pain as he holds his head by both of his hands. Allison and Marcus suddenly support him.

ALLISON  
Oh! Stefan. Please endure it. We're  
taking you to the hospital nearby.

E. BOYKINS  
(painfully)  
It won't help. It's more than I expected.

E. Boykins tries hard to control his pain but it's working in his brain, obstructing all his nervous system. His brain is frantic. Allison is very worried about him, knowing his pain. Tears are in her eyes.

ALLISON  
I'm here. Please endure it.

E. BOYKINS' POV.

Allison and Marcus are in front. But why we can't see them both at all. She's crying and calling for his mind. But why his strong lost. All non-human power in his brain disappears.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
(blubbering)  
Stefan. Don't do this. It's not a game.  
Wake up. You are gonna sleep. Please.  
Open your eyes.

Sadness and happiness. Weakness and strength. These all are across his mind as everything blurs. White becomes darkness and...

BACK TO SCENE

E. Boykins is off Allison and Marcus. He falls on the ground. His eyes close. His pain stops or not? Allison screams his name:

ALLISON  
STEFANNNNNN!

She kneels down beside him and gently puts his head onto her soft lap so fast.

ALLISON  
Please. Stefan. Please.

Marcus can't help both of them better. He looks at sad Allison. Back at unconscious E. Boykins. And back at Allison. Marcus slowly squats to Allison's level, touching his hand on her shoulder.

MARCUS  
We have to go. He has to be safe.

And now good spirit. Being a father, no one can see the daughters being sad if they can help. Marcus determines and carries E. Boykins' body up with all his strength.

MARCUS  
Let's go. He'll be safe.

Edword and Allison suddenly lead the way toward the elevator and...lucky...the elevator comes to greet them. They quickly enter and hold it for Marcus who carrying E. Boykins on his arms and running with all strength into the elevator.

**END OF ACT 3**

* * *

**ACT 4**

**(Sarkissian's daughter)**

INT. OUTSIDE E. BOYKINS CONVALESCE ROOM – DAWN

We can see the inside of the room through the window that hasn't been hidden by curtain yet. E. Boykins is a patient, sleeps on the bed in the room. He's hooked up to a makeshift IV. Monitors display deep scan of E. Boykins' brain. Standing outside are Allison, Marcus, Patrick, Savannah and Wyman. The door opens and Dr. Felicia Burnett get out. Allison quickly rushes toward Felicia. The rest just slowly walks toward her.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
How is he?

BURNETT  
It's too much.

ALLISON  
What? What too much?

BURNETT  
The solution he got. It's more than when he got  
it many years ago. It destroys his mind power  
and agitates his systems. The central nervous  
system and some of his brain works are obstructed.  
It's not bad at all.

Allison relaxes a bit.

BURNETT  
The time will heal those problems. But before  
it's done. We may have some serious problems.

ALLISON  
What are those problems? Please explain.

BURNETT  
This time is not just his power but his controls.  
The poison works so quickly. It effects a bit at  
his synapsis. He may still feel his bodies but he  
can't move it as his wish. Like when tube is blocked,  
the water can't flow so fast as it ever could.

ALLISON  
You mean he is...

BURNETT  
Don't be frightened. I don't say that he's paralysis.  
He just can't control his body easily. It may take  
time for physical therapy and taking his mind power  
back as before.

ALLISON  
How long?

BURNETT  
It can't be that predictable. Maybe weeks, months or years.  
His body is stronger than it was when he was a kid. His  
immunity is very strong. If we do it right, maybe we can  
help him better. I think this time he may need abetment  
from his family. Every males got power from their families.

ALLISON  
Thank you, doctor.

Felicia looks through window to see sleeping E. Boykins.

BURNETT  
Never mind. I should say that. Thank you.  
(turns to Allison)  
That boy helped me a lot. He brought me to see  
many things I never saw. Resurrection. Mind  
power. Mutant brain. A lot of new knowledge.

ALLISON  
I'm feeling like I'm useless for him now. His life  
is very important to the world. I'm just a common  
human. He is more valuable than me. I think so.

Felicia turns and touches her hand on Allison's shoulder.

BURNETT  
Every human-being is important to the world, Allison.  
I know this well. This is why I've become a doctor for.  
I just wanted and have wanted and will want to save so  
many lives as I can. It's one of medical ethics.

Allison turns and gives Felicia a small smile.

ALLISON  
You are right. And what kind of foods he can't...

BURNETT  
Rat, moldy foods, anything of those. He needs  
much protein and fiber for his rally but I don't  
advise for heavy meal. Maybe fish is very good.  
Drink much milk if you can find it for him. His  
digestion system still doesn't work normally.  
And you may first don't let him walk himself.  
He can't balance. You must support or use the  
wheel chair. And last thing you have to know,  
he can't be strained. You should find a lot of  
chill pills for him. Maybe cartoons, novels,  
fictions, some kind of those entertainments.  
It's important. Don't overstrain him.

ALLISON  
I can do those things for him.

Felicia checks her watch.

BURNETT  
Oh! I gotta go. I have to report Ms. Weaver  
more about project Mary.

Felicia then walks off. Savannah, Wyman and Patrick walk after her, leaving Marcus and Allison in front of E. Boykins' room.

Marcus looks at Allison who always gets attention on sleeping E. Boykins inside the room. He exhales hard and walks toward Allison, putting one of his hands on her shoulder.

MARCUS  
He'll be better. The doctor said that.

ALLISON  
I don't want to be careless, daddy. I lost a lot  
of people I love. He's like my blood. He always  
have taken care of me. He protected me. But I  
never can protect him.

Allison's eyes are filled with sadness. Marcus steps closer and bends her face down on his shoulder, letting her cry on it. His hand gropes on her hair, consoling her. And she wraps her arms around him.

CLOSE ON MARCUS' FACE. He looks a bit sad, being with his daughter. He kisses on her head so gently and chucks on it.

FADE TO:

INT. TEMPORARY ZEIRA OFFICE – MORNING

Catherine Weaver, John Connor, Emma Akagi and Dr. Felicia Burnett sit at the coffee table. John drinks from a glass of water and Weaver looks like in deep thought.

EMMA AKAGI  
I and John Henry now are trying hard to recover  
and connect to the chip. It's extensive damaged.  
It may take more time than I ever expected.

JOHN  
Take as much time as you think you need.

BURNETT  
The body is gonna be okay. I just find the  
good cells yesterday evening. Now it has no  
problem. I think we don't have to be worried  
too much about the body.

WEAVER  
Don't be careless, doctor.

EMMA AKAGI  
Yes. Cloning always have problems. It's unstable.  
We have to keep our eyes on it as much as we can.  
This stage of clone is still too dangerous. It can  
die every time you leave it alone.

Felicia looks a bit serious.

EMMA AKAGI (cont'd)  
We can feel relieved if it can pass these three days  
and grow up to be like a common baby. Then we will get  
the impeccable Allison's clone in almost three months.  
We can accelerate its glowing rate just this because if  
we accelerate it too much. Cameron may get cancer.

BURNETT  
Yes. That's all right. Then after the clone is ready?

EMMA AKAGI  
We'll be programming the virtual machine for neural net  
native code and mixing Cameron's code and the VM together.  
To make it run and keep the Cameron's ID as much as we  
can in the clone's human brain.

BURNETT  
And you know how to connect between machines and  
human brain as well, right?

EMMA AKAGI  
Yes. My engineers are working for the Myalo. We have  
to finish this project fast and carefully.

JOHN  
What can I help everyone of you?

Everyone looks at John. They smile.

WEAVER  
John, I think you have to fight against machines  
and lead your and my people on the battlefields.

JOHN  
Did I hear anything wrong? You just said...

WEAVER  
You didn't hear anything wrong, John Connor.  
Like I ever said many months ago, I and previous  
future John Henry really had wanted to build human  
soul by programming. And now we are very close to  
that point. So we have to let you command some of  
our good machine warriors in the battlefields.  
I imagine you will be launching the battle soon.

JOHN  
Soon enough. I was wondering if you could help?

WEAVER  
How, John? I have my new duty.

JOHN  
I don't know. Seems like someone made of mimetic  
poly-alloy could be useful when battling Skynet.

WEAVER  
My son and his friends can do so.

JOHN  
But I need your help. You are the best.

WEAVER  
I'm sorry, John. I can't. I was built to make many  
kinds of wonderful living things in the world. I was  
an emissary under John Henry who always have fought  
for calmness of two strong creature, humans and  
machines. Besides, there must be someone here to  
protect John Henry. I wasn't a warrior.

John pauses for awhile. Then he looks at Weaver and smiles so friendly.

JOHN  
Okay. I will. I am John Connor.

John checks his watch.

JOHN  
I really wanna go now.

John stands up. Weaver looks up at him, her eyes are full with fear. John can't leave now. For the friendship, Weaver thinks for a few seconds and then smiles.

WEAVER  
I'm sorry for saying so but I really can't help.

JOHN  
Never mind. I don't mind. I just regret. But thank  
you anyway. Thank you for your troops and Cameron.

John smiles and exits the room. For a terminator, this mayn't happen easily but Weaver looks like when humans got encouragements and friendships from their friends.

INT. E. BOYKINS CONVALESCE ROOM – MORNING

E. BOYKINS' POV.: His eyes open, watching the vision of the convalesce room. Two beloved people are nearby. Wait...not two but three people. On the angelic girl's arm in front of us is the baby. Beside her is the father-in-law who our E. Boykins were trying and completely protected. They all smile to us. The picture slowly becomes clearer.

ALLISON  
Hey.

E. BOYKINS  
Hi.

E. Boykins looks around. E. Boykins always talks weakly and comfortlessly.

E. BOYKINS  
It's weird. I feel my body but everything looks  
hard to be controlled. It burns myself out.

ALLISON  
The doctor told me you have to be relax and be away  
from nerves. And you have to do physical therapy for  
your movement.

Allison hands Marcus her son and steps closer E. Boykins and grabs his hand in hers.

ALLISON  
How is it like?

E. BOYKINS  
Soft. I feel it. It's as soft as a baby's bottom.

Allison smiles warmly as her tears stream down from her eyes through her soft cheeks. E. Boykins very slowly and weakly rises his another hand. Allison looks at it and she just leans closer.

ALLISON  
Good. Good. You control your hand as well.

E. Boykins frowns as he tries harder.

E. BOYKINS' POV.: Finally, he can touch her cheek in a few seconds later. She gives him a small smile as he slowly touches and fondles around her face, wiping her tears. Allison's hand grabs his hand that has fondled her and lowers it down so gently.

E. Boykins looks at Marcus. For now on, E. Boykins talks better and faster.

E. BOYKINS  
Am I still right for your daughter? I'm just  
a common human and can't protect her anymore.

MARCUS  
I always say the wrong things but I think that  
time I didn't say the wrong thing, Stefan.  
Your spirit is strong enough for my daughter.

E. BOYKINS  
Thank you.

E. Boykins looks at Allison who tears but looks happy.

MARCUS  
I think I should give you a gift.  
What do you want, Stefan?

E. BOYKINS  
A kiss.

Marcus immediately shakes his head.

MARCUS (cont'd)  
No. I don't kiss you.

E. Boykins holds Allison's hands with all force he has.

E. BOYKINS  
Not you, dad.

Marcus realizes and stares at Allison who blushes and slowly leans closer and as close as their lips can touch each other. Allison kisses him. Their eyes close and their tongues may fondle each other inside their mouths. As they deepen the kiss, a couple of tears flow from his eyes. Allison keeps the kiss not too long and breaks it. They still lock eyes as E. Boykins drags for breath before he smiles proud.

E. BOYKINS  
I love you, Allison. Love you forever.  
My heart is in your hand. You can decide  
my destiny.

ALLISON  
I love you too. And I'll take care of the heart  
you give me as well as I can. You protected me.  
Now my turn. I'll protect you.

Allison leans and wraps her arms under and around his neck, so gently embracing him. He slowly puts his hands on her head and looks skyward and we slowly TILT UP TO THE CEILING AND FADE TO:

EXT. PALMDALE BATTLEFIELD – NIGHT

Preecha's flashback once again. Preecha running and firing in the battlefield. We see many explosions in around the Skynet factory. Preecha head-splats the two endos and then a rubberskin comes from backward, throwing him away to the big stone. He looks up.

PREECHA'S POV.: The rubberskin has some burnt rubber parts, revealing the coltan endoskeleton inside beneath its skin. The red eyes glow. It's a T-700 prototype in flashback.

Preecha rises his rifle and rakes at it but nothing useful. He doesn't head-splat it yet.

PREECHA  
Fuck you, metal.

PREECHA'S POV.: A billet slams through its chest. The T-700 looks down at the same time the billet is pulled out. Its screws peel and hover in the air so amazingly. The whole power cells are pulled backward by the mind power. The T-700 falls on the ground, revealing Stefan and Allison Young who have stood behind it. Stefan's left hand holds T-700's power cells. His another hand holds Allison's hand firmly.

STEFAN/WOMAN  
Hey! How are you, good bloke?

BACK TO PRESENT AT:

INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAWN

A dilapidated room that has seen decades of visitors. One bed. A dresser. The walls and windows severely tinted with dried mud, all but opaque to the outside world. On the bed is Preecha Singhmak. Beside him is the woman we saw her in earlier. She looks at Preecha and leans closer him.

PREECHA'S POV.: Wakes up and sees this woman once again. The motel room. The woman smiles at us.

WOMAN (cont'd)  
Hey! How are you, good bloke?

The woman pushes herself out a little. Preecha sits up and looks at her. He seems a bit at sea. He agitates his head around before he turns to look at the woman once again.

PREECHA  
How long have I slept around here?

WOMAN  
5 hours. You were deep.

PREECHA  
Oh! It's a little headache.

WOMAN  
Wow! How are you now?

PREECHA  
Better.

The woman smiles and walks toward the refrigerator that was modified and has been connected to some kind of car battery as its power source. She opens it and grabs a plate of four big pieces of cooked meat.

She walks back and hands the plate to Preecha who looks down and smells it. He looks up.

PREECHA  
What is it?

WOMAN  
Two-day-old wolf.

Preecha nauseates a bit.

WOMAN  
Better than three-day-old wolf. I have just  
these. It's hard to find better foods. We're  
in encirclement of the machines.

Preecha shrugs, looks down and just bites a small bite from one piece of them. He chews it and feels its deliciousness. He chews it faster as his tongue can feel its sweet and salt. He finishes this bite heartily. Preecha looks up at the woman.

WOMAN  
How is it?

PREECHA  
Yeah. It's good.

Preecha then continues eating together with talking to the woman.

PREECHA  
What's your name, miss?

WOMAN  
Sarkissian. Micky Sarkissian. And you?  
Can you remember your name?

Preecha swallows the latest bite into his stomach through his esophagus and looks up.

PREECHA  
My name.

MICKY  
Yes. Your name. Can you remember it?

Preecha smiles. Micky smiles back.

PREECHA  
My name is...is...is Preecha.

MICKY  
Preecha?

PREECHA  
Yes. Preecha. Nickname's Pond.

MICKY  
Do you know anything else? Your last name?  
Where you came from? Your family?

Preecha looks at Micky. He thinks about those but...

PREECHA'S POV.: The inside of Micky's forearm looks like a large smudge. A couple centimeters of it are clear Skynet barcode, but the remaining four centimeters are smudged, extended, and tapered until it fades. It looks like a tribal barcode tattoo.

PREECHA  
(indicate the tattoo)  
That tattoo?

Micky looks at her forearm and she tilts up.

MICKY  
It's the barcode tattoo from Skynet Work Camp.

PREECHA  
Work Camp?

MICKY  
Skynet has captured some humans to work under its  
command like prisoners in the prison. Some could  
escape but the most of them always were killed.

PREECHA  
Were there anyone who escaped but weren't be killed?

MICKY  
There were. I heard that but before I escaped.  
The prisoners from Century Work Camp. 14 November  
2027...John Connor and his men infiltrated the Work  
Camp. Made it chaos. And escaped from it with all  
prisoners and became the leader of the resistance.

PREECHA  
John Connor. This guy. Where is he?

MICKY  
Serrano Point Nuclear Power Plant. The main base  
of human resistance. Long beach. Los Angeles, CA.

PREECHA  
CA. California. And you said we are...

MICKY  
San Angelo. Texas.

PREECHA  
Can we go there?

MICKY  
I hate to break it to you but Skynet factories  
and work camps are around the way. We can't go.

Preecha finishes his foods and gently puts the plate onto the bed. Micky looks at him up and down.

PREECHA  
What's wrong?

MICKY  
No. Nothing. You not the first Thai I  
seen in this land. His name was Stefan.

PREECHA  
Stefan? Who was he? His name a bit familiar.

FOCUS ON MICKY and flashback to:

INSERT FROM F03E11.

INT. HALLWAY – DAY

Young Micky Sarkissian(9) and young Stefan(9) talking.

STEFAN  
I think you understand what I'm trying to say.

MICKY  
Yes. Thank you.

Micky reaches her hand.

MICKY  
I'm Micky Sarkissian. You are...

STEFAN  
Stefan. Warapop Pichitchai.

MICKY  
That's hard to call. Stefan is easier.  
You came from Thailand, right?

STEFAN  
You are very clever, Sarkissian.  
I have to go. We'll meet again.

Stefan then walks off. Micky walks toward her locker.

BACK TO PRESENT

Preecha seems a bit interested the story about Stefan and John Connor and the resistance.

PREECHA  
And about John Connor?

MICKY  
Forget it. We can't get through machines posts,  
factories, work camps, and a lot of cantonments.

PREECHA  
Okay. And what about your food stocks?  
We can't live here, Mick. We have to go.  
Let machines kill us when we try to live  
is always better than live and wait to die.  
If we don't try, it means we surrender.

Smart man. He's got her. She nods, resolving.

MICKY  
Okay. You are right. I'll go with you.

PREECHA  
We have to find foods, people and weapons.

MICKY  
You think there are others?

PREECHA  
Yes. I don't think that only you live around  
here. We just have to find out and group them  
together. Last chance we can get through those  
things and meet the Connor.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. MOTEL CORRIDOR - DAY

AFTERNOON LIGHT, Preecha sits on the floor by a room door, shotgun leaned on the wall at his side. He has a book open in his lap, head bowed over it. CLOSER- his eyes are closed, he's asleep.

THE DOOR OPENS behind him, Micky peers out- and looks relieved to see Preecha is still here. As she takes a step toward him, he starts awake.

MICKY  
It's me.

Preecha relaxes, she sits down beside him.

PREECHA  
Are you ready, now?

MICKY  
I think I am.

PREECHA  
Let's go.

Preecha stands up, reaches his hand toward her so gently, offering to help her up to her feet. She smiles and blushes before she takes his hand and he lifts her up. They then look each other in the eyes but a sound of something move in the motel break them off. They turn.

MICKY  
No other humans in this town. Just us.

PREECHA  
Triple eight?

MICKY  
Maybe something else.

AT ANOTHER WAY. A T-950 endo walks in the corridor with a RSB-80 plasma pulse machine gun on its hands. It sees them.

PREECHA  
What is it?

T-950'S H.U.D.: Getting recognition of Micky Sarkissian and Preecha Singhmak. Mission-override. Terminate both.

MICKY (cont'd)  
T-950. Stronger than triple eight.

T-950 opens fire as Preecha and Micky jump back into the room before the PLASMA BLASTS reach them. T-950 stops and walks toward the room.

INT. MOTEL ROOM – CONTINUOUS

Preecha blasts his shotgun at the endo one shot but nothing useful. T-950 aims and fires. Preecha suddenly jumps and takes Micky with him, jumping out through window.

T-950 quickly walks toward the window and looks down.

T-950'S H.U.D.: No target found. They're gone. Termination error.

T-950 walks off.

EXT. OUTSIDE MOTEL ROOM – SAME TIME

Preecha and Micky hide under the broken cellar, his hand closing her mouth. Preecha hears the steps of T-950 who already went. He gently releases his hand from her mouth.

PREECHA  
(whispering)  
Let's go. It's gone.

Preecha slowly crawls off and turns back, reaching his hand toward her. She looks at it and takes it. She looks up and gives him a smile.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT 4**


	4. EP04: The Road through The Forest

.

.

.

**Terminator:  
The Resistance Fighters Chronicles**

.

.

**F04E04**

"**The Road through The Forest"**

.

.

**Written by  
Stefan1994 and eyeshieldTe**

.

.

.

This document is fan-produced fiction based on the television series, Terminator - The Sarah Connor Chronicles, and a fan-made season of fan fiction, F03 Terminator - The Resistance Fighters Chronicles, written by Stefan1994. This is done in spirit of fan fiction, to have fun and enrich the total fan experience beyond the limitation of the original story vehicle. In that spirit, and holding to the long tradition of free promotion. This story is being made available to the show fans for entertainment purposes.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TEASER**

WE OPEN ON:

EXT. PORT OF LOS ANGELES – EVENING

Next to the Jimmy Carter, ALLISON PICHITCHAI, DEREK REESE, KYLE REESE, and E. BOYKINS(on the wheel chair) joins up with JESSE FLORES, LT. MCHAM DIETZE(S02E18), CAPTAIN QUEEG(S02E18), COL. WANG PICHAO, COL. HIKARU CHINTAI, COL. KIM YOUNGCHUN, COL. BABASAHEP ENVA INBEDGA, LT. GEN. JENNIFER and a few convenient SOLDIERS and SAILORS. Derek is holding his daughter. Nearby the Jimmy Carter are the Sea Shadow aka "ARFS Hai Kage Ninja" and the HTMS Phutthayotfa Chulalok. They both are all fixed.

Allison exchanges a warm hug with Jennifer. Then Inbedga, Hikaru, Wang and then Kim. And then she steps back a little.

ALLISON  
I may miss all of you.

JENNIFER  
We'll be back in few months, General.

E. BOYKINS  
Wang!

Col. Wang turns and steps toward E. Boykins.

E. BOYKINS  
Protect them and get back here with those  
things I told you.

WANG  
Yes sir, Mr. General.

Wang smiles and salutes before he steps back. Then Wang, Kim and Hikaru walk toward the HTMS. Jennifer and Inbedga walk toward the ARFS. Allison waves away as E. Boykins just smiles. If we notice his hand, we can know that he has always tried to rise his hand up but he can't move it. E. Boykins slowly looks down at both of his hands. He sighs. Allison turns back and walks toward E. Boykins. In b.g., Derek hands Kyle his daughter and then he walks toward and calls for Jesse as she, Dietze, Capt. Queeg and the sailors start walking toward the USS Jimmy Carter. Jesse quickly turns back.

JESSE  
What's wrong?

DEREK  
I just want to give you something, Jesse.

Jesse looks in Derek's eyes. He reaches in his jacket and picks out an ENGAGEMENT RING. Jesse looks at it and then she glances at Allison and E. Boykins. Allison smiles and waves to Jesse.

Jesse smiles and looks back at Derek. She reaches her hand toward him, knowing what he really wants.

JESSE  
Do what you want to do.

Derek looks at her and she gives him a small smile.

JESSE (cont'd)  
Quickly, funny Derek. Before I change my mind.

Derek smiles and grabs her hand as his eyes still look at her.

DEREK (cont'd)  
I know you won't.

Derek looks so happy this time. We never saw him at this stage. This is really Derek we never knew and we are gonna know soon. Derek gently kisses on her hand and slowly puts the ring on the finger and kisses on the ring before he looks up at Jesse who smiles warmly.

JESSE  
It's not marriage.

Derek kisses on her forehead.

DEREK  
We'll marry after we can win Skynet.

JESSE  
Okay. My funny Derek.

They then look each other in the eyes for awhile. After a moment, Derek slowly leans and kisses Jesse with quiet passion. They try to keep the kiss long but Jesse has to go, her sailors and everyone are waiting for her. Jesse breaks the kiss and steps off. Derek gently strokes her head.

DEREK (cont'd)  
What's wrong?

JESSE  
I have to go.

DEREK  
Captain and the sailors.

JESSE  
Oh! Derek. Don't worry about Queeg. He's a good bloke.

Derek grabs both of arms and looks in her eyes. He shakes his head.

DEREK (cont'd)  
He's not a bloke, Jesse. He's just a machine.

JESSE  
But Connor said that they are completely ours.

Derek looks more intense.

DEREK  
He's a machine. If he thinks that humans are  
threats, he may kill all of you. He can't be  
trusted. Jesse. If there is anything wrong,...

Derek indicates the location of T-888's chip by pointing on Jesse's head.

DEREK (cont'd)  
Aim to the chip. Aim to the chip...

He lowers his hand.

DEREK (cont'd)  
They don't get up. Just one shot.

Jesse smiles and flashes a kiss on his forehead.

JESSE  
Hoo-roo, Derek.

DEREK  
It's as you ever said. Hoo-roo to you too.

Jesse then walks away.

ALLISON AND E. BOYKINS.

Allison smiles happily. She turns back and drops down to look at E. Boykins who is caught off. In b.g., Derek and Kyle slowly walk together toward them.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
What are you doing?

ALLISON  
Just make you feel good.

Allison kisses on his hand like when Derek kissed on Jesse's. E. Boykins looks a bit surprised.

ALLISON  
How was it like?

E. BOYKINS  
You never did this before.

ALLISON  
It's good, right?

E. Boykins nods slowly. Allison stands up and smiles just before Derek and Kyle reach them. All ships and the Jimmy Carter move out slowly in b.g. Allison and E. Boykins look at them.

E. BOYKINS  
It's better than you expected, right?

Derek smiles.

DEREK  
Yes. It's good. Thanks.

E. BOYKINS  
You are welcome.

ALLISON  
(to E. Boykins)  
Stefan, I think you should go back now.  
You are still weak. I think it's not good  
for you to stay outside long.  
(to Derek)  
See you again, Derek.  
(to Kyle)  
Kyle.

Allison smiles so happily and wheels E. Boykins away with her back into the city, walking through warehouses. Derek and Kyle turn to look at each other. Kyle hands the baby back to Derek.

DEREK  
Thank you.

KYLE  
We are brothers.

They turn and see Allison and E. Boykins go away. From this sight, we can see their happiness even he has no power and is just a weak man.

DEREK  
They look happy.

KYLE  
I think Allison is still angry of me about that. About  
when her sister died. Today is the date she died.

FLASHBACK TO:

EXT. MELTED RUINS – NIGHT

SUPERIMPOSE: "LOS ANGELES. JULY 11, 2027"

TIGHT ON A GLEAMING STEEL TREAD as it grinds through debris. The debris is ferroconcrete, girders, and jackstraw heaps of HUMAN BONES, burned black. There is the sound of EXPLOSIONS, distant, and an intermittent electronic WHINE. Incredibly bright searchlights play over the ground. PANNING with the moving treads through twisted wreckage, F.G. The screen WHITES OUT with a BLAST, very close. As the debris clatters down, a helmeted head snaps up into FRAME, EXTREME F.G.

The visor of the HIGH-TECH HELMET has been shattered by the explosion. The wearer rips it off, revealing Kyle Reese, 24, minus his burn scar.

Kyle looks over his shoulder at his teammate, a GIRL of about sixteen or seventeen, gaunt, dirty, heavily armed like himself.

DOLLYING as they start to belly crawl through the bones and wreckage.

Kyle looks up.

Through spires of a collapsed building a terrifying SPHINX-LIKE SHAPE moves against the sky...obscured by dust and blinding sweeps of its searchlights. Though we see little, it's HK-tank.

Kyle crawls, pacing the H-K, under and through, on elbows and knees, past mounds of charred skulls. They pass the BODY OF A CHILD, a boy of about 10, center-punched with a smoking hole. The boy clutches a rifle. More bodies. Some in rags, some in uniforms like theirs. WOMEN. OLD MEN. CHILDREN. They're all dirty and gaunt, scabrous. And still bleeding. Kyle scrabbles past a dark rat-hole and there are human rats in it. Soldiers in a nightmare war.

Kyle and his teammate stop behind a blasted wall, having outflanked the massive H-K. Its flashing blue lights flick across the walls, its searchlights sear through the debris.

WIDER, showing the H-K more clearly...a blast-scarred CHROME LEVIATHAN, with huge underslung GUN TURRETS.

Kyle leaps up and straight-arms a satchel-charge into its path. One tread rolls over the explosive.

Guns and searchlights swivel. The head turns ponderously.

Kyle's partner rises, poised to throw hers. A POWER-BOLT catches her at the top of her arc, BLOWING HER INTO RED MIST.

Kyle is knocked down by the concussion. Gets up, running, as the charges blow.

The H-K's tread carriers are RIPPED APART. It lurches to a stop, burning.

The following SEQUENCE is extremely FORESHORTENED.

CUT FAST. IMPRESSIONS ONLY.

LOW ANGLE, up past the burning H-K as its flying counter-part, an AERIAL H-K, arcs into view with a TURBOJET WHINE.

Kyle hauls two survivors of his unit into a PERSONNEL CARRIER, a CHEVY CAMARO with steel plate welded over it and the roof cut away to access the 50 CALIBER MACHINE GUN.

They're driving through the ruins, up and over and through. Kyle drives like a demon.

A BLACK SHAPE descends, a demon with searchlights.

A BOLT OF PLASMA.

Kyle's car flips like a kicked beer can, rolling and crumpling. He's pinned in the wreck, bloody, screaming despite his training. The only other survivor, an emaciated BOY of twelve, is pulling for all he's worth to drag Kyle out before it burns.

BACK TO PRESENT.

DEREK  
I don't think so, Kyle. She knew already. Anna's death  
was not your fault. Anna was careless that time. That  
was what you told me. It's a year ago. She may forget it.

KYLE  
But if I warned her faster, she might be alive.

Derek touches his hand on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle looks down at the ground. Kyle then remembers something, he checks his watch.

KYLE  
I'm late.

Kyle starts to leave, but Derek grabs his arm...he's all business and hard-as-nails.

DEREK  
You probably wouldn't be if you  
hadn't been thinking about that.

KYLE  
Don't worry about it.

DEREK  
Tell me what your mission is, or  
I will start worrying about it.

Kyle knows he's going to lose this argument.

KYLE  
I think Connor will tell you. I have to go.

With a small smile, Kyle heads back into the city(not to Serrano), followed by Derek.

EXT. SERVICE STATION - DAWN

HIGH ANGLE - a crumbling SERVICE STATION with a RUSTING TANKER on flat tires, the cab long gone. MOVE TO FIND the JEEP approaching off-road.

THE JEEP pulls to a stop, PREECHA SINGHMAK gets out from behind the wheel and moves to the TANKER. MICKY SARKISSIAN with her binocs, scan the area for signs of Skynet surveillance.

MICKY  
We oughta find a place to hole up for the day...

PREECHA pounds on the TANKER- a deep echo.

PREECHA  
Damn it. Empty.

Micky sniffs the air.

MICKY  
You smell that?

Preecha sniffs the air himself, eyes going wide.

PREECHA  
Food!

They both hop out of the Jeep, running toward the GARAGE, each carrying their unloaded GUNS.

HIGH ANGLE - from BEHIND THE RUSTING SIGN, a mini-hunter appears, aimed at the Preecha and Micky, LIGHTS BLINKING.

INT. SERVICE STATION - DAWN

Preecha and Micky slither under a partially open GARAGE DOOR. The space is dark, SMOKE-FILLED...STRIPS OF DRIED MEAT hang from the hydraulic lift. The two youths look amazed and delighted. Preecha shoves the gun into his waistband, moves to the closest strip and PEELS OFF A PIECE, takes a tentative bite, then gnaws ravenously. Micky leans the shotgun against the wall and follows suit.

PREECHA  
What is this?

MICKY  
(mouth full)  
Who cares?

Preecha squints at something in the darkness. He takes a step forward, then grabs Micky's arm.

PREECHA  
Spit it out!

MICKY  
(CHEWING)  
It's good!

Now Micky reacts to what Preecha saw, GAGS and SPITS out meat. He's staring at-

-a dried, severed HUMAN HAND, resting on a GRILLE in the sunken SERVICE PIT, where a CHARCOAL FIRE smolders.

-three animal-like CANNIBALS emerge from the back of the garage- two burly, ugly, unshaven MEN and a wild-eyed, unhealthy-looking WOMAN with matted hair. We'll call them PIG, BULL and COW. Pig grabs the SHOTGUN, Bull grabs Preecha and yanks the HANDGUN from his waistband.

Cow grabs Micky, shoves her into the center of the garage, beside Preecha and Bull. Bull tosses the handgun to Cow who keeps it trained on them, sizing them up.

But Preecha doesn't surrender. He barges Bull away and turns around. Pig points the shotgun at him. Preecha raises two fingers like a peace sign-then shoves them into the barrels of the shotgun. Pig snorts and PULLS THE TRIGGER—CLICK.

PREECHA  
Oops!

Preecha yanks the gun away and tosses it aside, HEAD-BUTTS Pig, who staggers backward, BLOOD SPRAYING from his nose. Cow points the unloaded HANDGUN at Preecha-CLICK CLICK.

Micky gets free of Bull and dash for the exit, she's out of there in a flash.

BULL CHARGES PREECHA, who dodges him, grabs the man and-

-HURLS HIM HEAD FIRST into the CHARCOAL PIT- his BODY SIZZLES against the coals, he SCREAMS and WRITHES.

Cow picks up an AXE with two hands and SWINGS it at Preecha who grabs the HANDLE with one hand and yanks it away.

Cow knows she's met her match, turns and flees, heading out the way Micky went.

Preecha advances on Pig and Bull, brandishing the AXE. Pig squirms back across the floor, wiping BLOOD from his face.

PIG  
We didn't kill `em! I swear to God, they was  
dead already, we wasn't gonna let `em rot-

Bull has scrambled out of the coal pit, but is in too much pain to rise.

BULL  
Go ahead, take as much as you want,  
we're on the same side here-

Preecha looks ready to finish them off- but reacts to cry from outside. Oh! No. Micky.

* * *

**ACT 1**

**(Love affair)**

INT. BUNK HUB – NIGHT

Derek enters as Kyle rummages through his own locker. Inside is the old "Sarah Connor in a Jeep" picture.

KYLE  
Hey.

Very-tired Derek doesn't seem much interested.

DEREK  
Hey.

KYLE  
Remember this?

Kyle tosses Derek an old, beat-up baseball, which Derek catches.

DEREK  
You never choked up enough on the bat.

KYLE  
You can't hit homers that way.

Derek reclines on his bunk.

DEREK  
What did Connor just tell you?

KYLE  
He gave me...

Kyle picks out a picture and shows it to Derek.

KYLE (cont'd)  
...this.

DEREK  
Who the hell is that?

KYLE  
Sarah Connor.

DEREK  
Connor's mother. I don't get why he'd give you that.

Kyle keeps the picture into the locker.

KYLE (cont'd)  
He said that it doesn't matter anymore to keep the  
picture and he can't touch or hug the real one.

DEREK  
Is that all why he gave you this picture?

Kyle looks down and grabs his plasma rifle.

KYLE (cont'd)  
I don't know. But I think she is somewhat beautiful.

DEREK  
You think so?

Kyle checks it and puts it down again.

KYLE (cont'd)  
Yes. She can be my lucky charm too.

DEREK  
That's what makes me nervous. I hate it.

Kyle gets in his bunk.

KYLE (cont'd)  
I think we should get some sleep. We have a big  
mission tomorrow.

DEREK  
I think so.

Derek shrugs, looks at the ball a bit and then puts it back in the locker of Kyle's. He then goes back to his bunk.

KYLE  
Derek.

DEREK  
What?

KYLE  
Do you think Connor is genius?

DEREK  
I always think so. He is clever. He's just a  
teenager but he can lead as well. Rationality.  
Fearlessness. Boldness. Tolerance. Leadership.

Kyle looks skyward.

KYLE  
It may be so proud if we meet with who  
taught him to be like this. I think.

DEREK  
It's as you said.

They then both close their eyes for sleep.

EXT. SERVICE STATION – MORNING

A BIG AERIAL HK for transportation and humans capturing has landed in the desert nearby. A MAN (maybe a cyborg) is pulled Micky to the door of the HK.

Preecha emerges from the garage, still carrying the axe.

PREECHA  
Micky!

Preecha suddenly runs toward them but two T-600s come and obstruct him. With anger, Preecha quickly slams the axe at the first one with all power he has, cutting the head of the T-600's down on the ground. He then evades from the second one and cuts the chain. Preecha tries to axe the man but the man catches the handle and yanks it out of his hand.

THE MAN  
Get them both.

PREECHA  
Not easy like that.

Preecha punches into the chest of the cyborg and he scoops out something he thinks that it's a human heart but it's not. It's a hydrogen fuel cell. It sparks in Preecha's hand. The cyborg and the T-600 quickly run into the Aerial HK, a pistol falls from the cyborg as he runs. The HK suddenly flies up into the air.

PREECHA  
Hey! You forget this one.

Preecha doesn't think anything too much, he tosses the cell onto the left wing of the HK.

C.U. THE CELL.: The cell flashes ominously.

THE AERIAL HK EXPLODE IN THE AIR. The smoke and effect shockwave radiates with a sound of big explosion.

PREECHA  
What the hell was that?

Preecha looks down at his bloody hand. He seems surprised with what just happened. Micky walks toward him.

MICKY  
Are you okay?

PREECHA  
Not at all.

Micky glances at his bloody hand.

MICKY  
What are you? Or you are the cyborg  
from the resistance?

PREECHA  
Resistance has cyborgs?

MICKY  
From the news I had heard before I escaped. Yes.

Preecha turns to Micky and looks at her. She looks at him up and down and then she looks in his eyes. What the hell is this? This guy is human. Micky seems a lot surprised. Her mind overloads as the reality of it hits her.

MICKY  
Wow! What the hell is this?

PREECHA  
What's wrong?

MICKY  
You are human but why you can. Oh! It's  
freaking me out. I didn't ever thing this  
before but you are very new.

PREECHA  
Are you saying that I'm a hybrid?

MICKY  
Yes. Hybrid. Human and machine. I never think  
that the resistance was building a kind of you.  
Can I touch you?

He gives her an amazed look. She walks toward him and touches him, his muscles, chest, and the whole arms. She looks a bit confused. She tilts her head up with confusion. Preecha is surprised now.

EXT. MUTANT FOREST - NIGHT

THE MOON over a scrubby forest, trees just a few feet high. Micky and Preecha seem like giants as they move among them. They've been talking a while, Micky's absorbing something.

MICKY  
So you are a hybrid. Human living tissue over a some  
kind of metal endoskeleton. Human important body parts  
and high technology invented organisms work together  
for your life.

PREECHA  
So this may make me non-human.

MICKY  
But if what think is right, you might be a ranking human.

PREECHA  
Why?

Micky looks at him.

MICKY  
Common can't be trusted. Maybe your transport might  
fall around here and you lost your memories. You know  
what? If it were like that, it would be a good news  
for both of us.

PREECHA  
It might mean that the resistance has been  
fighting against machines around here.

MICKY  
Maybe you can kill machines easily and  
bring me to enter the resistance camp.

Preecha looks around. And he changes the subject.

PREECHA  
I've never seen trees like these.

MICKY  
We're in a mutation zone. I saw a  
three-headed wolf here once-

PREECHA  
Freaky.

Micky shrugs.

MICKY  
Tasted like beef. The same one you eaten.

Micky pauses, checking a small GEIGER COUNTER she carries-it CLICKS a bit.

MICKY (cont'd)  
Levels are tolerable now, but just.  
We can't spend the night here.

They start moving again. Preecha pauses, listens:

PREECHA  
What was that?

MICKY  
I didn't hear anything-

Now they both hear an eerie HOWL, changing in pitch- like a coyote on crack. More than one picks up the CHORUS.

MICKY (cont'd)  
Three headed wolves.

She pulls a pistol, holds it at the ready as she starts running, away from the direction of the noise. Preecha keeps up at her side, looking behind them.

WITH THE WOLVES. We don't get a good look at them, but there's a pack of large BEASTS moving quickly through the undergrowth, gaining on the fleeing humans.

Micky sees they won't outrun them. She spins, FIRES in the direction of the approaching PACK. Suddenly it's quiet- the animals fan out, forming a circle around Micky and Preecha.

PREECHA  
They're surrounding us.

QUICK SHOTS of MUTANT EYES, glowing in the dark-ENLARGED TEETH-DARK, THREE-HEADED MASSIVE FORMS moving through the brush.

MICKY  
They're smart. And they don't scare easy.

After a few tense beats, from the foliage-

A THREE-HEADED WOLF leaps at Micky from behind-it's hideous, the size of a Great Dane, hairless, with veiny, wrinkled skin, long, catlike CLAWS and three heads on its neck. Before Micky can react, Preecha leaps between her and the wolf, grabs the slavering creature by the throats. It SNAPS its ELONGATED TEETH at him, but he manages to BREAK its neck and hurl it toward-

TWO MORE WOLVES moving in for an attack.

Micky FIRES a few SHOTS at the encroaching pack, we hear a few YELPS-Preecha protects her, effortlessly tosses a few more WOLVES aside, ignoring vicious bites and scratches.

The other WOLVES turn on dead and injured pack members, begin TEARING INTO THEM. There's an opening now, the human and the hybrid make a run for it.

Micky catches her breath, looking him over, seriously impressed by his strength and calm.

MICKY (cont'd)  
You saved my ass. Thank you.

Preecha shrugs, turns back to see the feeding frenzy.

PREECHA  
They are just dogs.

EXT. NORMAL FOREST - NIGHT

It's darker now, the moon is down. Preecha and Micky move gingerly-she TRIPS, he catches her before she falls.

MICKY  
Thanks.

Micky sighs, yawns, sits against a tree.

MICKY (cont'd)  
Sit next to me.

Preecha nods, sits a few feet away from her.

MICKY (cont'd)  
It's cold. I don't bite.

Preecha slides toward her, she nestles against him.

PREECHA  
What are you trying to do?

MICKY  
Just doing something I never do.

Preecha looks down at her and then his mind reminds of...

FLASHBACK TO:

INT. RUINED HOUSE – NIGHT

This scene is very blur in Preecha's mind. It's about four or five years ago in Thailand, Preecha and his sister, PRAPADA SINGHMAK(F04E01), are in a ruined townhouse. Preecha sits against the wall. Prapada runs toward him, sits down beside him and nestles him.

PRAPADA (cont'd)  
(in Thai)  
"Brother Pond, it's cold."

Preecha looks down, strokes on her head and slowly wraps his arms around her, making her warm. Then they both fall asleep.

BACK TO PRESENT

Preecha wraps his arms around Micky but his mind is still at far away place.

MICKY  
You know what? I never hugged any men before.  
Even my own dad. You are the first one.

Preecha looks down at Micky. He gently stokes on her head brotherly like he kissed on Prapada's. Micky looks up with an amazed look. Preecha calls his mind back.

PREECHA  
Oh! Sorry. I shouldn't do that.

Micky shakes her head and then tilts up to look in his eyes.

MICKY (cont'd)  
No. You didn't do any wrong things.

PREECHA  
What are you trying to do?

MICKY  
You are very good guy. You helped me here.  
You protected my ass from the machines and  
those wolves. I should requite you and give  
you a good present. The one I never gave to  
anyone but I'm gonna give to you.

Micky and Preecha lock eyes as she slowly gets so close. In a few seconds later, she determines and presses her lips on his. Their lips slide sensuously together as their tongues fence and then tangle. His eyes finally close. They roll onto ground and break the kiss. He looks down at her. She breathes heavily.

MICKY  
(moaning)  
Do me favor. Pond.

Preecha thinks and tries to stop his emotion but the woman in front of him is very beautiful for him. He can't control himself. His human part is trying to blow up all his machine power.

Preecha can't bear with his real emotion when she looks at him in the eyes, trying to tell how much she needs him through her eyes language as if it's the signal of her soul that has sent to him.

He leans and kisses her once more. He keeps the kiss hard before it becomes passionate and hungry kiss. As they kiss hard, she sensually massages around his back before she grabs the hem of his clothes. They break the kiss.

He rises his hands up, letting her pull his clothes off.

E.C.U. MICKY as Preecha leans down and they kiss again.

FADE TO BLACK.

We are back to the scene as Preecha and Micky both already stripped off all their clothes. They just kiss passionately on the ground in the forest. No machines. No mutant animals. Just oomph...atmosphere in the night. Just them in the forest like main characters making love in some Thai belles-letters. The skins of theirs are hot, overheating in the cool forest at night.

Preecha slowly slides his hands down toward both of her breasts and holds them before they break the kiss. She looks in his eyes, it leaning him down on the crook of her neck and letting him explore her naked body together with kneading her breasts, making her let out a soft groan. He pulls his face up and opens mouth to say something but she pulls him down for a kiss before he can.

Micky keeps him with her in a sensual kiss for long but she has to break it after he has slid one of his hand down at around her entrance and her clitoris. That makes a soft voice out of her throat automatically. Micky looks at him, giving him her trust and her body. She has already surrendered to him.

Preecha lets his fingers slide over the hood of her clitoris and down amongst her folds. He may find them hot, slippery and moist as he strokes his fingers up and down her slit, caressing and exploring her with firm pressure.

Preecha grinds the heel of his palm against the pebble of her exposed clitoris as he delves two of his fingers into her and saws them slowly back and forth. He can feel Micky tremble as she spreads her legs and her hips slowly undulate to press into his hand with a soft sigh. It isn't very nice of him, but he can't help but chuckle. Her eyelids flutter.

He pulls his fingers out and changes the location toward the two breast on her body. Her hand drops onto the clothes pile as he slowly starts sliding his manhood into her entrance, connecting male and female together like a plug and a socket. She groans after his first strike. He slides out and they lock eyes. He starts to thrust harder, his hands squeezing her breasts. She cries softly in a little pain.

He strokes her hair as he slides in and out of her with the power of his. A sharp cry escapes her lips when he does so. His breathing becomes heavy as he slides himself in and out of her harder and faster.

MICKY  
(screaming)  
Oh! That's good. Really good.  
Harder and faster. You good guy.

He does as asked.

PREECHA  
(whispering)  
Oh! It's really good like you said.

He pushes himself deeper inside of her. She flinches biting her lip to keep from gasping again. A movement that is not missed by Preecha the hybrid between machine and human, but he doesn't stop. He grasps her arms with very little pressure.

MICKY  
(moaning)  
Harder please. Ahhh!

His hands grip her harder as he fucks her harder.

His face moves up to hers, his tongue caressing her lips and the inside of her mouth. She closes her eyes, tightly grabbing and scratching at his granite back.

He rolls over, pulling her on top of him. Their bodies never disconnecting, they have been one. She sits up on him, his full 9 1/2 inches going deep inside of her. She sobs and leans down to kiss him hungrily.

PREECHA  
(moaning)  
It will be okay.

MICKY  
(moaning)  
Yes. I think so.

He takes her hips firmly in his hands and bounces her up and down. She sighs so happily but her tears are streaming down.

Her face displays happiness. He doesn't stop but storms her up and down on him so powerfully. She cries louder and louder every time she falls on him by his controls. Her face looks and screams skyward before he starts to scream, integrating with her loud cries. In a moment later, he releases his seminal fluid into her with the need of the climax. They cry loud one last time before she slams herself onto him. The screen is blurred before we leave them and cut to:

EXT. NORMAL FOREST - LATER

They both, already clothed, cuddle under the tree. Micky touches his muscles around his arms and his chest beneath his clothes. His hand rests her head against his shoulder.

MICKY (cont'd)  
You look strong. This must be why they chose you.  
Did you ever do that with anyone else?

PREECHA  
No. I didn't.

MICKY  
You did it well.

PREECHA  
So did you.

Preecha gently kisses on her forehead.

PREECHA  
You had family?

MICKY  
Just ever. Father and mother. They both died.

PREECHA  
Your father never hugged you.

MICKY  
My dad always worked hard. He didn't care about  
us a lot. I always waited for him every night but  
he never wanted to hug me or even kiss my forehead.  
What about your family? Can you remember them now?

PREECHA  
I remember I have a sister but I can't remember  
her name. I don't even know her name now.

Micky moves her hand up and touches his cheek then she leans close and flashes a kiss on it.

MICKY  
Do you love me?

PREECHA  
I'm thinking I love you.

He smiles and cups her face up then they exchange a long passionate kiss.

PREECHA  
And I will always. Anytime.

Micky looks at him and gives him a smile before she sighs, yawns and leans her head down on his lap, resting on it. He gently strokes her hair lovingly. Then they both fall asleep there.

INT. ZEIRA MEDICAL DIVISION CORRIDOR – NIGHT

Allison wheels E. Boykins through the corridor. They both look happy as they are in the middle of discussion.

E. BOYKINS  
Like I ever said. Soul is like the software.

ALLISON  
Yes. I remember what you said. I just worry a bit  
about Cameron and my dad. And who may become Cameron?

E. BOYKINS  
We just develop, Allison. Not renew or convert.  
We just insert codes into Cameron's code and  
visual memories inside of her fragments.

ALLISON  
Hmm! I think we haven't had anything of dinner yet.  
Maybe we can talk more about Cameron when we arrive  
in your room.

E. BOYKINS  
Where is Sam?

ALLISON  
My dad looks crazy about our son. This morning,  
he just stated that I should come here and take  
care of you and he would take care of Sam for me.

They reach a parting of the ways. Allison turns and pulls the wheelchair to the left side. And they continue wheeling along another way slowly.

E. BOYKINS  
I'm a little hungry. I think.

ALLISON  
It's 20 PM. It's usual for you to feel hungry.

E. BOYKINS  
It's a week but I still can't move my hands  
easily. I'm afraid, Allison. I'm afraid of the  
paralysis. I'm feeling like I am your hindrance.

Allison turns the brakes on, steps in front of him and drops. She gives him a smile and touches his hand.

He looks at her as she is finding the words to abet him.

ALLISON  
Don't think that. You will be better.  
I swear. I will take care of you and  
will be with you all the time you need.  
I won't leave you. This is the implied  
promise of our marriage.

E. Boykins smiles proud as his tears pour from his eyes. She smiles and touches the tears.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
No. No. No. Don't cry. It's not you.  
You are still the strong soldier and  
leader of Asian resistance. You mustn't  
cry like this. Militarism don't have cry.  
This is what you always said to me.

Allison gives him a warmer smile.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
You said. Tears are useful for the eyes but sadness  
isn't useful for every system in the body, it always  
weakens everyone down. Every mind needs happiness for  
increasing their power.

Allison sees he tries to move his right hand up toward her cheek but it falls before he can reach it. He looks tearful.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
Oh! No. No. It's okay.

Allison suddenly grabs his hand, helping him.

He touches her face so gently and tries to smile, trying for multitasking activities. The result is dismal. A rictus-like curling of the lip. E. Boykins' next effort is a marginal improvement.

**END OF ACT 1**

* * *

**ACT 2**

**(The road through forest)**

INT. ZEIRA MEDICAL DIVISION CORRIDOR – CONTINUOUS

Allison lets E. Boykins touch her cheek before she grabs his hand so gently and gets it back onto the armrest.

ALLISON  
I think we should get back the room.  
I'm really hungry.

E. BOYKINS  
I can't do anything for you. That makes me sad.

Allison turns off the brakes and continue wheeling forward.

ALLISON  
Don't ever think that. I voluntarily take  
care of you. It's my duty as a good wife.

E. BOYKINS  
I don't care my power but I don't want this.  
I don't want to be your hindrance.

ALLISON  
Oh! Stefan. I think you understand human-being as well  
but this. You show me you don't understand anything.

E. BOYKINS  
I don't know what I am gonna say. Ow!

Allison immediately takes a stop.

ALLISON  
What happened?

E. BOYKINS  
My head. It's again. Argghhh!

Allison quickly wheels the chair toward the room a few meters away and turns on the brakes before she quickly unlocks and opens the door. She turns back at him and carries him up with all strength, entering the room as he still has a headache.

INT. E. BOYKINS' CONVALESCE ROOM – CONTINUOUS

Allison quickly but gently puts him down on the bed.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
(fast)  
Tolerate it few sec. I'll give you the pill.

Allison suddenly runs toward the counter in the left angle of the room and takes a couple of the pills so quickly and then rushes to E. Boykins with a glass of water. She carefully gives him the pills and then water.

E. Boykins breathes heavily with the need of oxygen. Allison quickly checks him, touching his skin. It's so weird. She touches his forehead. His temperature is mormal.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
What the hell is this? It was never fast  
like this. There must be something wrong.

E. Boykins winces, screams loud painfully. His muscles totter as he feels unstable around his body with a gooseflesh of cold.

E. BOYKINS  
(murmur)  
Allison. It's...Arghh! Cold. My head is burning.

Allison suddenly hugs him in her warm embrace, thinking this may help him better. E. Boykins winces and then he cries so painfully before he becomes insensible, coo-coo. Allison still hugs him firmly. Some tears get out from her eyes but she wipes them all herself.

INT. E. BOYKINS' CONVALESCE ROOM – LATER

E. Boykins lies unconsciously on the bed with IVs, tubes, chrome skull cap and many monitors around. Dr. Felicia Burnett, Allison and two T-ZM cyborg doctors stand nearby the edge of the bed. Allison seems worried about him a lot. Felicia puts her stethoscope off and hands it to the closest cyborg doctor. Allison quickly turns to Felicia then.

ALLISON  
What happened to him?

BURNETT  
His heart works normally. Maybe this is from his blood.  
My monitors show the result of blood testing. There is  
still some residue in his blood. 12 percents in one red  
blood cell. It's less than last week but when his body  
is trying to rally, it always works to obstruct all  
systems. But don't worry about it. Like I ever said,  
his immunity will heal the whole body naturally.

ALLISON  
So I have to watch him feel so much pain like that  
again and again. Do you have anyway to decrease it?

BURNETT  
Just do as you did, Allison. Give him the pill.  
It would decrease his pain. His body will heal  
itself and become stronger. After this, he won't  
have headaches lot. And faster way, you have to  
help him for the physical therapy. It's the fastest  
way to keep and recover his nervous system and  
muscles works back.

ALLISON  
Thank you, doctor.

BURNETT  
You are welcome.

Felicia turns and signals to the two cyborg doctors before they trio exit the room, leaving Allison and E. Boykins.

Allison scoots a chair nearby toward her and sits on it. Her hands hold his left hand and her eyes look at his closed eyes.

ALLISON  
When will you be better, Stefan?  
I can't watch you feel too much  
pain like that lot.

She tears again.

ALLISON  
I want you back. A psychic or a common human,  
whichever. I don't want you to be like this.

She wipes her tears and gently puts his hand down.

ALLISON  
Get some rest. I'll go back soon.

E. Boykins reacts and opens his eyes. As she walks away:

E. BOYKINS  
(weakly)  
Where are you going, sweetie?

Allison turns back.

ALLISON  
Just find some food for both of us.

E. BOYKINS  
Just radio to Nevlin. He'll do so for us.  
Please stay with me, Allison. I need you  
around here.

Allison smiles.

ALLISON  
Okay.

Allison walks and sits beside him at the edge of the bed. We zoom out as she touches his forehead, smiles, grabs his hand, does whatever to take care of him.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. PROJECT MARY LAB – NIGHT

Like biological lab in BSD but all technologies look upgraded, this is a small dim laboratory, basically a clean general biological laboratory, contains an automatic heavy slide door, three desks, computers on each desk, four light bulbs on each direction of a wall, one large capsule at the center, green water inside the capsule and a three-year-old-like GIRL who naked and going on the block in a capsule. Her face is very peaceful. We realize that this girl looks like younger Allison so this one must be the clone for Cameron.

A few seconds later, the door opens automatically. Silhouettes of woman and man step inside and the door closes automatically – JOHN HENRY and EMMA AKAGI enter.

They walk to the distance, 2 meters away from the capsule, they keep looking at the lifeless clone.

JOHN HENRY  
It's very interesting. I think it's more interesting  
than the Bionical Legos Mr. Murch gave me.

EMMA AKAGI  
This is very real. My dream is gonna become real.

John Henry looks at Emma.

JOHN HENRY  
What dream? I think we have no dream.

EMMA AKAGI  
No. But it's in my programming, John Henry.  
Like Sonny from the film in 2004.

JOHN HENRY  
I, Robot. Dr. Alfred Lanning had sent messages  
to Detective Del Spooner through giving dream  
into Sonny's code.

EMMA AKAGI  
Yes.

JOHN HENRY  
But now who gave you the dream?

Emma turns to look at John Henry.

EMMA AKAGI  
Xander Akagi.

JOHN HENRY  
Who may get the message?

EMMA AKAGI  
You.

John Henry seems to understand her but he turns and looks at the clone as we focus on his emotionless face.

INT. E. BOYKINS' CONVALESCE ROOM – NIGHT

START C.U. ON E. BOYKINS as Allison spoon-feeds him a small piece of boiled fish. He chews it as his eyes still look at her.

We PULL OUT as Allison spoon-feeds him the last bite. Nevlin stands beside the bed, wearing like a chef. The fish on the two plates on the table now becomes just fishbone and head parts of its. Allison picks a table napkin up and gently wipes around his lips. Allison strokes his head like he ever did to her when he had taken care of her. Nevlin steps closer.

ALLISON  
You okay?

E. BOYKINS  
I'm okay.

E. BOYKINS' POV.: looks at Nevlin who takes a quick step toward him after that.

E. BOYKINS  
Won't you have anything else to do?

NEVLIN  
No.

But after Nevlin notices E. Boykins' look:

NEVLIN  
Oh! I think I have something to do.  
I need to talk to Ms. Weaver.

Nevlin walks away from them.

E. BOYKINS' POV.: looks after Nevlin. He opens the door but before he steps out, he turns back and blinks one of his eyes for "Good luck" meaning.

E. Boykins smiles happily as Nevlin exits the room. Allison looks at him and notices his look.

ALLISON  
Should I stay with you all the night?

E. BOYKINS  
Allison. Please give me power.

Allison knows what that means, she carefully leans, gives him a kiss and tries to keep it long for him. It's a few seconds of this short moment but it means very long and happy for him. Allison rolls to her back and gently blankets him.

ALLISON  
Lie here. I'm gonna take you the post-meal.

Allison smiles and walks off.

E. Boykins stares at his right hand, concentrating it mindfully. He slowly moves his hand up but falls again. He tries it again. He inhales and his face looks like when he's forcing to pass faeces. LOL:) The hand isn't up but he just farted. He may feel like a joker.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Huh! Damn it.

Again. He does the same and now it's not a fart. It's a consummation, his hand rises up and Allison who enters the scene again with a glass of water and pill in her palm, sees it too. He rises his hand more easily and he wags it with morale. He smiles happily and lowers his hand down. His attention gets out of the hand and changes to Allison who has smiled happily like him.

E. BOYKINS  
Allison, I can move my hand.  
You seen it? I can move it.

ALLISON  
Yes, I have.

Allison looks proud. He rises his right hand again and works. He then tries for the left hand as Allison walks toward him and sits on the edge of the bed. She sees him rise his both hands more easily even it's slow but that makes her happy. E. Boykins looks at both of his hands and they both exchange happy looks.

ALLISON  
It's time for your post-meal.

E. BOYKINS  
Yes. I think so.

Allison then gives him the pill and then water.

ALLISON  
Now you sleep.

E. BOYKINS  
No. Not yet.

ALLISON  
Why?

She looks at him as he subtly stares at her.

E. BOYKINS  
You forget the bed time story.

ALLISON  
Okay. Wait here.

Allison walks off. E. Boykins looks down and eyes his hands as he waggles fingers on both hand at the same time. The result is it's slow and limp.

Allison comes back with a book we already knew and ever saw few times in TSCC. It's "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz" by "L. Frank Baum". Allison lies on the edge of the bed beside him, opens the book to the page she thinks she should read for him, quickly glances at the page and looks at him.

E. BOYKINS  
Continue from yesterday, Alise.

ALLISON  
(reading)  
'After a few hours the road began to be rough, and  
the walking grew so difficult that the Scarecrow  
often stumbled over the yellow bricks, which were  
here very uneven. Sometimes, indeed, they were  
broken or missing altogether, leaving holes that  
Toto jumped across and Dorothy walked around. As  
for the Scarecrow, having no brains, he walked  
straight ahead, and so stepped into the holes  
and fell at full length on the hard bricks. It  
never hurt him, however, and Dorothy would pick  
him up and set him upon his feet again, while he  
joined her in laughing merrily at his own mishap.'

Allison looks at E. Boykins once again but his eyes still open and he still gets attention at her. Allison smiles and looks back at the page.

ALLISON  
(reading)  
'At noon they sat down by the roadside, near a  
little brook, and Dorothy opened her basket and  
got out some bread. She offered a piece to the  
Scarecrow, but he refused.'

E. BOYKINS  
Hey! Wait. You have skipped one paragraph.  
I can remember. It must be...'The farms were  
not nearly so well cared for here as they  
were farther back.'

ALLISON  
You know it as well but why do you still  
want me to read it for you?

E. BOYKINS  
Your voices and your reading skill can  
lullabies me. You have very wonderful  
and fascinating.

ALLISON  
All that glitters is not gold.

E. BOYKINS  
That's a good idiom. But sometimes I just  
want to get closer. Your voices always  
make me feel good.

E. Boykins yawns.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Please continue reading, sweetie.

Allison smiles so warmly and blushes.

ALLISON  
Okay. Let's continue.

Allison looks back at the page and we slowly pull out from them.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
(reading)  
'The farms were not nearly so well cared for  
here as they were farther back.'

EXT. THE EDGE OF MUTANT FOREST – NIGHT

Preecha jumps down from the big tree with two BIG APPLES, the same size of a volleyball.

ALLISON (V.O.)(cont'd)  
(reading)  
'There were fewer houses and fewer fruit trees,  
and the farther they went the more dismal and  
lonesome the country became.'

We track after him as he walks toward the east and we still hear Allison's reading.

ALLISON (V.O.)(cont'd)  
(reading)  
'At noon they sat down by the roadside,  
near a little brook, and Dorothy opened  
her basket and got...'

EXT. NORMAL FOREST – NIGHT

Preecha walks back to the area. We see the camp-fire and Micky still sleep under the tree. She is safe from machines and mutant animals. He looks at her and smiles happily. We still hear Allison's reading.

ALLISON (V.O.) (cont'd)  
(reading)  
'...out some bread. She offered a piece to the  
Scarecrow, but he refused. "I am never hungry,"  
he said, "and it is a lucky thing I am not, for  
my mouth is only painted, and if I should cut a  
hole in it so I could eat, the straw I am stuffed  
with would come out, and that would spoil the  
shape of my head." Dorothy saw at once that this  
was true, so she only nodded and went on eating  
her bread.'

Preecha's ears prick up as he hear something.

ALLISON (V.O.) (cont'd)  
(reading)  
'"Tell me something about yourself and the country  
you came from," said the Scarecrow, when she had  
finished her dinner. So she told him all about  
Kansas, and how gray everything was there, and how  
the cyclone had carried her to this queer Land of Oz.'

Preecha puts his upper-body clothes off so quickly and covers her with it. He pulls the small tree from its root and hides her behind the trunk. He may know that something those aren't machines. We slowly zoom out from Preecha.

ALLISON (V.O.) (cont'd)  
(reading)  
'The Scarecrow listened carefully, and said, "I cannot  
understand why you should wish to leave this beautiful  
country and go back to the dry, gray place you call  
Kansas." "That is because you have no brains" answered  
the girl. "No matter how dreary and gray our homes are,  
we people of flesh and blood would rather live there  
than in any other country, be it ever so beautiful.  
There is no place like home."'

We are away from Preecha. And now a shotgun barrel enters frame. Preecha looks intense, ready to fight.

ALLISON (V.O.) (cont'd)  
(reading)  
'The Scarecrow sighed. "Of course I cannot understand  
it," he said. "If your heads were stuffed with straw,  
like mine, you would probably all live in the beautiful  
places, and then Kansas would have no people at all.  
It is fortunate for Kansas that you have brains."'

FADE TO BLACK.

ALLISON (V.O.) (cont'd)  
(reading)  
'"Won't you tell me a story, while we are resting?"  
asked the child.'

INT. E. BOYKINS' CONVALESCE ROOM – NIGHT

Allison continues reading as E. Boykins almost falls asleep.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
(reading)  
'"My life has been so short that I really know  
nothing whatever. I was only made day before  
yesterday. What happened in the world before  
that time is all unknown to me. Luckily, when  
the farmer made my head, one of the first things  
he did was to paint my ears, so that I heard  
what was going on. There was another Munchkin  
with him, and the first thing I heard was the  
farmer saying, `How do you like those ears?"  
"`They aren't straight,'" answered the other.  
"`Never mind,'" said the farmer. "`They are  
ears just the same,'" which was true enough.  
"`Now I'll make the eyes,'" said the farmer.  
So he painted my right eye, and as soon as...'

E. Boykins' eyes close, falls asleep.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
(reading)  
'...it was finished I found myself looking at him and  
at everything around me with a great deal of curiosity,  
for this was my first glimpse of the world.'

Allison rolls her eyes to glance at E. Boykins, knowing that he already fell asleep. But she just has to make sure that he really fell asleep.

ALLISON  
(reading)  
'"`That's a rather pretty eye,'" remarked the Munchkin  
who was watching the farmer. "`Blue paint is just the  
color for eyes.' "`I think I'll make the other a little  
bigger,'" said the farmer. And when the second eye was  
done I could see much better than before. Then he made  
my nose and my mouth. But I did not speak, because at  
that time I didn't know what a mouth was for. I had the  
fun of watching them make my body and my arms and legs;  
and when they fastened on my head, at last, I felt very  
proud, for I thought I was just as good a man as anyone.'

She looks at him again. It's so sure he has been sleeping.

ALLISON  
(reading)  
'"`This fellow will scare the crows fast enough,'  
said the farmer. `He looks just like a man.''

She immediately and quietly closes the book and gives him a smile. She knows he's sleeping but anyway, she does so. She takes a breath and then she kisses on his forehead so gently.

ALLISON  
(whispering)  
I love you, Stefan.

She then carefully stands up and walks off.

EXT. ROOF OF BUILDING – MORNING

The multi-story building sits in front of the Serrano Point building. Its height affords a view of much of the mess ground around Serrano Nuclear Power Plant.

From this vantage, JOHN CONNOR can see some of his army. The grounds are now tent cities. Parking areas and tarmacs are sites of training some of the hundreds of TROOPS crowding into this base. John, a four-star General, is dressed in well-worn BDUs. He is the youngest 4-star General in human history now. He looks older than his age(more like 21 or 22 than 18). And tired.

Standing a few meters away from John are aids Major Derek Reese and Major Kyle Reese, his future uncle and his future father.

NOTE: All military personnel wear one combat ribbon over their left breast pocket area: humans have red hues, T-ZMs, MPATs and reprogrammed machines have blue hues.

Walking across the roof toward John is OLIVER WEAVER, a MPAT who is the fully intelligent splitting image of Catherine Weaver. Oliver is also in BDUs with a leather jacket and is a Major. Following him are EMILY and DONALD, the reprogrammed T-1000s and bodyguards. Oliver stands next to John, who continues looking around at the army.

JOHN  
I wish we didn't have to do this.

DEREK  
When will we go, Mr. General?

JOHN  
We have just around four hundreds troops  
but our weapons aren't enough for all of  
them. That's the problem we should think  
about before. I won't go on the big battle.

KYLE  
But our troops look ready.

OLIVER  
Like General Connor said, we won't go.  
The weapons must be with every human.  
We have a mission for both of you.

One walking and one wheeling on wheelchair across the roof toward John and his friends are Allison Pichitchai and E. Boykins. Both are the leadership of Asian resistance, the royal Thai Army Lieutenant General and the royal Thai Army General. They both are in their uniforms. Now E. Boykins wheels the wheelchair himself.

E. Boykins and Allison stop beside John. E. Boykins turns on the brakes and looks at John.

ALLISON  
There you are, John Connor. Are we meeting  
up here? Oliver Weaver?

OLIVER  
Apparently, sir.

ALLISON  
Nice day for it.

John turns to look at E. Boykins, giving a smile.

JOHN  
Weaver was right about wheelchair across in  
here many months ago. Why are you here and  
why aren't you at your room?

E. Boykins glances at the troops and looks back at John.

E. BOYKINS  
You need more men and weapons but you can't  
have some of them. I and Allison, we talked  
a lot about it during our breakfast. Then we  
talked to all squad leaders in my army. They  
all are willing to be under your command for  
a week. And to serve the youngest 4-star  
General in human history.

JOHN  
They may die.

E. BOYKINS  
We all may die. The second Judgement day will  
happen if we can't stop Skynet at all. You know  
the location of the cores but you have not enough  
men and weapons to strike. I have to break the  
rules in our contract to help you. My men will  
help you in your army for more weapons. Your men  
tell you the locations, right?

JOHN  
Yes. Skynet territory in around Arizona and  
the north of Oregon.

E. BOYKINS  
I'm here just to tell you that.

E. Boykins turns back his wheelchair and Allison always has helped him.

JOHN  
Wait.

E. Boykins turns his face back to look at John.

JOHN  
Thank you.

E. Boykins smiles and turns off the brakes.

E. BOYKINS  
You are welcome.

Then they both leave John and his friends. John starts looking around at the army again.

**END OF ACT 2**

* * *

**ACT 3**

**(Long road together)**

EXT. ROOF OF BUILDING – CONTINUOUS

John and Oliver look down, seeing their army.

OLIVER  
We have to find more weapons.

JOHN  
I'll go the south and you must go the north.

OLIVER  
That's fair enough.

JOHN  
You get your troops. I'll go with humans  
and the reprogrammed machines.

OLIVER  
Is this all you want?

John and Oliver turn to face each other. John smiles friendly and by manners, Oliver has to smile back.

JOHN (cont'd)  
Yes. All that.

OLIVER  
So we should go.

Oliver, Emily and Donald walk away.

Derek and Kyle step closer John.

DEREK  
What's the command, sir?

JOHN  
Prepare the force. You heard that. We are  
going the south. Arizona work camp.

KYLE  
Let the reprogrammed be vanguards.

JOHN  
It should be like that.

HIGH ANGLE AND PULL OUT as they walk across the roof.

EXT. NORMAL FOREST – MORNING

ON MICKY as she wakes up and she turns to face Preecha and another guy walking toward her with a cup of something looks like coffee. The guy is Thai, of about 20s to 30s, 5'6", wearing worn clothes and on his arm has the fresh Skynet barcode tattoo. He hands her the cup and she looks a bit confused.

MICKY  
(to Preecha)  
Who's this?

THE GUY  
I'm Major Kavinpop Khiaw-on. Nickname's Kavin. I was  
a soldier fighting against Skynet in Palmdale battle.  
That's made of twenty year old expresso. Finish it.  
You may feel better.

Micky just sips it. It's good. Then she drinks it all and hands back the emptied cup.

PREECHA  
Do you feel better now?

MICKY  
And you? Are you okay?

PREECHA  
Yes. He told me my past. And I think I need  
his help very much.

KAVIN  
So do I, Pond.

Micky looks at Kavin as he sits down in front of her and Preecha walks to sit beside her.

KAVIN (cont'd)  
I freshly escaped from Skynet work camp.  
Now they may be searching for me and then  
may terminate me if they find me. Preecha  
needs to take me to E. Boykins or Connor.

MICKY  
How can we do so?

KAVIN  
We have to get through the camp tonight.  
I heard some grays talking about Connor's  
attack. So we have to get through it when  
the battle starts.

MICKY  
Are you sure about this?

KAVIN  
I already told Preecha. And we both thought  
that it may be only one way for us to get out  
from the machine encirclement. He said he won't  
go anywhere if you don't.

With that, Micky flashes a look at Preecha. He gives her small smile before they both get attention on Kavin again.

MICKY  
If he go, I think I have to go too.

KAVIN  
We have to stay here until we reach the time  
Connor attack Skynet. Then we can get out.

MICKY  
Are you sure Skynet won't come to greet us when  
we get through the camp?

KAVIN  
It can be the good plan unless my map was blasted  
during my escape. But don't worry about it. I still  
remember that there are three warehouses in the camp.

PREECHA  
Those warehouses contain weapons?

KAVIN  
Yes. And when we infiltrate the camp, we may  
make it chaos by unhanding those prisoners.

MICKY  
What weapons we have?

Kavin looks at Preecha then Micky.

EXT. NORMAL FOREST – LATER

Kavin checks the Westinghouse plasma pulse rifle and cocks the slide. Resting against tree behind Kavin are a 20-gauge shotgun and a Winchester M1897. Both Preecha and Micky look at it.

KAVIN  
Westinghouse M-27 phased plasma pulse rifle.

PREECHA  
I know what it is. And those are just shotguns.

KAVIN  
Yes. These all I could get out with.  
This is enough for a man like me.

Kavin tosses the plasma rifle toward Micky.

KAVIN  
(to Micky)  
Can you use it?

MICKY  
(smiles)  
It's not hard.

Then Kavin bends down, grabs the gauge and tosses it toward Preecha who checks it, looks up and smiles.

PREECHA  
You told me I ever could use it.

Kavin smiles.

KAVIN  
It's not hard. Just load, cock the slide  
then pull the trigger. Boom!

Then Kavin bends down, grabs the Winchester up and checks it. He slides the forearm handle, being ready to fight.

KAVIN  
Let's go.

INT. COMMAND TENT – EVENING

The large tent is a hub of activity as MESSENGERS come in and out. At one side is a bank of communications equipment and two RADIO OPERATORS.

Kyle, Derek, and UNCLE BOB look at tabletop battlefield maps of the area in front of the Arizona work camp.

KYLE  
This plan mayn't be working. Machines may kill us all.

UNCLE BOB  
It may be working fine for buying time.

KYLE  
Why can you say that?

Uncle Bob smirks.

UNCLE BOB  
Machines are harder to kill than humans.  
My T-850s will go first as vanguards then  
T-888s and T-800s follow. Humans guard the  
tents and all command zones as we superior  
officers infiltrate Skynet.

KYLE  
It works but we don't want any prisoners die.

Uncle Bob and Kyle turn to Derek.

UNCLE BOB  
You have anything to say?

DEREK  
I think you may be right, Bob.

KYLE  
But the cells may destroy all prisoners.

DEREK  
That's right too.

UNCLE BOB  
What if we use the new technique? We pull out one cell  
from our each T-850 and then we let our triple eight  
throw them toward the gate and wall. Then Boom!

DEREK  
We make the camp walls perforated then?

UNCLE BOB  
You both are fans of Star Wars?

KYLE  
Star Wars?

UNCLE BOB  
Yes. Star Wars. An American epic space opera film  
series created by George Lucas. The first film in  
the series was originally released on May 25, 1977,  
under the title Star Wars, by 20th Century Fox, and  
became a worldwide pop culture phenomenon, followed  
by two sequels, released at three-year intervals.  
Sixteen years after the release of the trilogy's  
final film, the first in a new prequel trilogy of  
films was released. The three films were also  
released at three-year intervals, with the final  
film released on May 19, 2005.

Derek and Kyle share confused looks.

DEREK  
We did never. Why?

UNCLE BOB  
In the second episode, the clone wars. Jedis had  
light sabers and led each squad of clones army.  
They use their light sabers to defend the clones  
in their squad from laser fires delivered by droids.

KYLE  
So you are saying that we should separate our  
force into many squads and attack them around  
the areas we can penetrate.

UNCLE BOB  
Yes. Like that. We let our T-850s lead the squad  
forward and let them rush toward enemies and do  
the self-destruction.

DEREK  
You ever told us you all can't...

UNCLE BOB  
It's the indirect way self-destruction, sir. We don't  
command them to do self-termination but we just tell  
them to throw or do anyway to send our cells toward  
the enemies before the cells explode and destroy our  
enemies and then the explosions become like chain  
reaction and explode all T-950s. After that, we  
strike them as usual and send small teams into the  
camp and help the prisoners and make the whole camp  
disordered. And we win.

Kyle looks at Derek. Derek shrugs.

KYLE  
We should encrypt our signal carefully before  
we relay the changes to our platoon leader.

UNCLE BOB  
No. We shan't.

DEREK  
Why?

UNCLE BOB  
Skynet always intercept us. That's why we often  
had lost it before John Connor became the new  
leader of the resistance. So this make those  
machines careless. If we encrypt our signals,  
Skynet may can assume our infiltration plan.

Derek and Kyle both fold their arms across their each chest.

DEREK  
So we should let them know.

UNCLE BOB  
Not at all. We radio to our squad leaders and tell  
them that we are gonna attack the front gate. Those  
machines may think that we shall attack the front gate.

DEREK  
Are your chip damaged, Bob? We can't just...

UNCLE BOB  
I know. When we tell our men to prepare to do so,  
our men must know this isn't true. We already knew  
that if we tell our enemies we are gonna attack their  
gate, so they may protect around the walls and don't  
notice the gate much. And we do as we say, destroy the  
gate. Then when the most machines come to the wall,  
we'll attack around the walls. Then most of our army  
strike them around those weaknesses and we infiltrate  
them through the way we didn't attack at first.

DEREK  
Hmm! Okay. Kyle!

KYLE  
Yes, brother.

Kyle goes over to one of the comm stations.

UNCLE BOB  
I wish they will have taken my bets.

DEREK  
We'll be glad too if they will.

They turn back to watching the map.

EXT. SKYNET SENTRY POST – EVENING

A hydrogen fuel cell is thrown into the group of ten T-888 endos in front of the post and it explodes.

INT. SKYNET SENTRY POST – EVENING

A team of four humans enter the control room and head-splat all endos working inside. They check the room.

TEAM MEMBER  
Clear, sir.

John Connor then enters the room.

JOHN  
Radio to Kyle.

INT. COMMAND TENT – EVENING

Kyle and Derek brood over the maps. Uncle Bob just stands still.

RADIO OPERATOR #1  
Sir, I think you're going to want to hear this.

KYLE  
Speaker.

Radio Operator #1 flips a switch.

RADIO OPERATOR #1  
(on radio)  
Say again.

JOHN (COMM)  
This is Iron.

Kyle, Derek, and uncle Bob all look surprised.

JOHN (COMM) (cont'd)  
We clutch three sentry posts before  
they are online.

KYLE  
Uh... Iron. What the hell are you doing there?

JOHN (COMM)  
Dwelling mission.

INT. SKYNET SENTRY POST – EVENING

John replaces a new socket for a head-splatted T-888 endo before he screws them together and inserts the chip looks like Cameron's TOK neural net CPU. And closes the chip lid. John stands and looks at the modified endo.

JOHN  
Operation.

The endo's eyes lighten and it suddenly stands up. The endo gives John a quick salute.

T-888 ENDO  
Good evening, Mr. General. How are you this evening.

JOHN  
I'm fine. Let's do more. Mission code: Frankenstein.

T-888 ENDO  
Frankenstein, sir.

The T-888 turns and then its eyes flash electric blue.

INT. SKYNET V.2 LAB – EVENING

The room is a 3-d interconnected computer with cubes attached to cubes attached to cubes, like a giant molecule. It's like the old Skynet lab but the technologies seem to have been upgraded and the room is very large(larger than the old one). There are a table and a chair at the center of the room. Sitting on the chair, is an unknown model cyborg(or maybe it's MPA terminator) that looks just like Miles Dyson. We suddenly know that this terminator is an avatar of SKYNET V.2. It seems that they don't keep the CPU here.

AT THE DOOR. It automatically opens and Ginyu and VICTOR(F03E12) enter. Four JACK'S CLONES walk in after them. Victor has no cut and no wound and he looks exactly the real Victor. The four CLONES stand guarding the door as real Victor and Ginyu walk toward and face Skynet V.2's avatar. Skynet still uses Miles' voice to be its main techno voice.

SKYNET  
Good evening, my friends.

VICTOR  
I think they start now.

SKYNET  
Are you sure you will lead this battle yourself?  
You still have clones in your stocks. We don't  
want to lose our important people in just this.

VICTOR  
Plasma rifle can't kill me and only me and my  
senior clones have electromagnetic devices in  
the heads. So I'm very sure I can kill Connor.

Skynet smirks.

SKYNET  
Okay. And what if I lose you like I lost Fischer?

VICTOR  
Fischer was very careless and he never wanted to  
be modified and he could be trusted from his  
weakness as a human-being not hybrids like us.

SKYNET  
I think that hybrids always be better than humans  
and machines. Hybrids can be controlled easily.  
And more interesting, hybrids are easier for  
resistance infiltration. You all can do what  
we machines have failed to do in many futures.

VICTOR  
I heard from Ginyu. You created a hybrid from  
a man we have couldn't trusted. Why?

SKYNET  
It's a consequence from your technologies, Victor.  
We now can control human body as their brain is still  
alive and we are gonna use that guy to kill our real  
targets, the couple from Asia.

VICTOR  
That psychic who killed my clones and destroy your  
core in Baikan Lake. And the girl who was with him.

GINYU  
Their names if I could remember. E. Boykins  
and Allison Pichitchai, the wife.

SKYNET  
My older self always used time travel to  
reset the future but it always failed and  
it wasn't useful to us. However, we would  
still lose if we change it sometimes.

GINYU  
And about the ones we ever sent back.

SKYNET  
We may still have to send them back and destroy  
our TDE before the resistance find it. If we can  
kill the psychic, destroy my brother and control  
the female AI as my prostitute, I'm very sure we  
can control the whole world in our laws and turn  
the machines to be strong earthlings and we'll  
become the unique of our universe.

VICTOR  
Everything belongs to us like you ever said.

SKYNET  
Yes. My civilization.

GINYU  
What about Jack Van Meter?

SKYNET  
He will become under our neural network protection. His  
minds and his bodies can help us a lot. He always helped  
us to do what we never thought to do in older future.  
Mr. Van Meter was very useful for battling psychics.

Skynet bends down so calmly as playback sounds like it was recorded outside at a distance and then amplified:

KYLE (V.O.)  
Every squad leaders, please listen to me.  
We are gonna attack the front gate in two  
hours after we got all sentries around the  
work camp. Prepare the cells and your triple  
eight. We must destroy it before night.

SQUAD LEADERS (V.O.)  
Roger.

SKYNET  
This is what I got from their intercommunication  
system. These are especially encrypted. It can be  
the real command. You know what to do now?

VICTOR  
I think I know.

GINYU  
They may not attack our front gate. Maybe we should  
prepare and divide into protection parties from the  
walls through the gates.

SKYNET  
Oh! I think I have a gift for you. You may love this  
video very much. I got it from my hybrid you thought  
he couldn't be trusted. Males always love this.

Skynet looks at its monitor and then it shows a video from Preecha's POV. It's the sex scene we saw earlier in this episode. Both Ginyu and Victor and those clones look a bit interested in the video. Starting from when Preecha got on top of Micky, looking in her eyes. They both comment it:

VICTOR  
I feel like I'm watching L'Amant.

GINYU  
L'Amant. The lover?

VICTOR  
Yes. A 1992 drama film produced by Claude  
Berri and directed by Jean-Jacques Annaud.  
Based on the semi-autobiographical 1984 novel  
by Marguerite Duras, the film details the  
illicit affair between a teenage French girl  
and a wealthy Chinese man in 1929 Vietnam.

ON MONITOR.: This is from Preecha's POV. Now he starts sliding in and out of her. He starts to thrust harder, his hands squeezing her breasts. She cries softly in a little pain.

VICTOR  
It can be a good erotic film if he didn't  
close his eyes when they kissed.

GINYU  
I like her this way. Maybe we should get her  
back and do with her like he did.

VICTOR  
Micky Sarkissian. Sarkissian's daughter.  
I ever saw her in Wifi'd It. She was an  
illegitimate girl to Margos Sarkissian.  
She got Sarkissian's last name. I still  
don't know why. He never told me.

ON MONITOR.: He pushes himself deeper inside of her. She flinches biting her lip to keep from gasping again. As he grasps her arms with very little pressure, Skynet quickly stops the video together with says:

SKYNET (O.S.)  
It's enough.

Ginyu and Victor suddenly turn to Skynet.

SKYNET  
We got a big job to do tonight, Victor.

VICTOR  
I'll do it for you. And I think I should  
be rewarded if I can kill Connor and pike  
his head on the wall to see.

SKYNET  
Okay. I'll repeat this video ten times for  
you as your gift. Is it okay?

Victor glances at the monitor.

VICTOR'S POV.: Oh! She's there, the main actress in the real erotic story from real event through the hybrid's POV. She gasps very sexily. The play has been holding but maybe everyone wants it continue.

Victor turns back to face Skynet and grins.

VICTOR  
I'll give you Connor's head this midnight.

SKYNET  
I'll wait to see. Good luck, my friend.

Victor nods and then walks off. The door opens and he exits. Then after the door closes, Ginyu turns away from the monitor and looks at Skynet.

GINYU  
Margos' daughter? Just that? It's like you  
ever told me. Victor is really craved.

SKYNET  
He has always engrossed in sex videos I have.

GINYU  
Is he still useful?

SKYNET  
Sometimes.

GINYU  
And you said that he still has the clones  
in the stocks. Did you just lie to him?

SKYNET  
Yes. It's just a basic behaviorism.

GINYU  
Are you going to kill him?

Skynet smirks.

SKYNET  
Yes if he can't kill the Connor.

GINYU  
You mean you let him die. If he can kill  
the Connor, then what?

SKYNET  
You have to kill him.

Then the video continues.

**END OF ACT 3**

* * *

**ACT 4**

**(First part of Skynet Chronicles)**

INT. SKYNET V.2 LAB – CONTINUOUS

Ginyu and Skynet both look at the monitor.

CLOSE ON MONITOR.

He rolls over, pulling her on top of him. Their bodies never disconnecting, they have been one. She sits up on him, his full 9 1/2 inches going deep inside of her. She sobs and leans down to kiss him hungrily.

BACK TO THE SCENE

Skynet turns to Ginyu who don't even interest in the video.

SKYNET  
What's wrong?

GINYU  
Our molecule mimetic poly alloy. Can we do it faster?

The video is stopped.

SKYNET (cont'd)  
The basis and reaction cooperator. Tb3NC84 and the  
adamantium are both hard to be synthesized, Ginyu.

NOTE: Tb3NC84 is an unusual type of fullerene molecule.

GINYU  
If Deacon Sandhip and Dr. Early Logan were still alive,  
we might know how to synthesize those things faster.

FLASHBACK TO:

INT. DEACON SANDHIP HOUSE – NIGHT

SUPERIMPOSE: "2009"

A CAUCASIAN, DEACON SANDHIP(34), sitting in front of his laptop that has been connected to someone or something who has the alias "KIM"(maybe he's chatting with Skynet or Jack Van Meter): "I'm sending those files to you.". "Okay. You should hurry up. Someone is going there.". "I know. Thanks."

Then the monitor shows the picture of web cam that shows someone entering the room behind him with voices:

SKYNET (COMM)  
Beware.

Deacon Sandhip turns and then he finds a woman wearing like a burglar. Deacon grabs his pistol, trying to fire at the woman at the same time monitor showing the dialog box that saying: "Sending the files...". The woman can evade from the bullets. Then she shows up without weapon, her gaze is at the monitor. Deacon quickly reloads and empties his pistol at her chest. The mask bounces off, revealing MANIDUANG PICHITCHAI(F03E02) who is playing dead.

Deacon gets back to his chair and looks at the monitor. The percent of the data sending stops. The internet is disconnected.

MANIDUANG opens her eyes and then empties the bullets at Deacon Sandhip in cool blood.

MANIDUANG  
Guy like you shouldn't be alive.

Maniduang then reaches her left hand toward the laptop, her telekinesis power control the keyboards and keys it: "Fuck you". Then the internet is connected and the program automatically sends her message toward the receiver.

MANIDUANG  
I'll destroy everything you think you  
can build to destroy the world, Jackie.

Then she clenches her hand and the whole laptop is screwed up to be a gob of electronic garbage before it hovers and falls onto the recycle bin nearby. Maniduang walks off together with tosses a working C4 into the room.

EXT. DEACON SANDHIP HOUSE – NIGHT

The house locates in the desert somewhere in USA. Maniduang walks from the house just as the whole house exploded in C4 explosion. Her telekinesis power protects her from the flame that reaches her and the explosion can't kill her.

She walks toward the opposite footpath. And she looks down and grabs her cellphone then...

C.U. THE CELLPHONE: she types the numbers: "0419100644"

FLASH ON:

WE INSERT THE SCENE WITH BLOODY WALL that was written by Wells. We keep our attention on the second column of the names and words as before: "GREENWAY", three dots, "P ALTO", "DR. B SHERMAN", "ALPINE FIELDS" and "0419100644"

BACK TO SCENE:

She presses the green-telephone-shaped button. And she off-hooks.

MANIDUANG  
I killed him. And I think we don't have to  
kill Logan. Skynet definitely failed another  
pet project of its. Then I am going for Juan  
Lopez. Send me the location, brother.

Maniduang hangs up and walks off.

EXT. DEACON SANDHIP HOUSE – MORNING

Sarah and Cameron stand watching the house with some people. This event may happen before John traveled to the future.

SARAH  
What happened here?

CAMERON  
I don't know. Someone is gonna help us. Or maybe  
Skynet wants to destroy this thing itself. The  
MPAT may be invented easily.

SARAH  
Why are we always too late, Tin Miss?

CAMERON  
We didn't need him to stay alive at first.

Sarah knows as well she can't change anything.

SARAH  
It's better if no one dies because of it.

In b.g., JACK VAN METER who has been watching. He puts off his sun glasses and walks off with some anger.

Cameron turns to Sarah and she notices him walking away toward the limo. Sarah looks at the limo Cameron's looking.

SARAH  
Who's that, Tin Miss?

CAMERON  
He was looking at us for awhile then he walked off.

CAMERON'S H.U.D.: Cameron's system zoom in as the limo go, she gets the data of the license plate and recognizes it as a car from Canada.

Cameron looks down to the ground, something strange is beneath her mind, the core of her chip.

SARAH  
Do you know him?

CAMERON  
I don't know him. I has no data about this guy.

SARAH  
Let's go. John and Derek. Tin Miss.  
Ask them how Juan Lopez is now.

CAMERON  
Yes.

Cameron picks up her phone.

Then Sarah and Cameron walk toward their car and drive it out of this area.

BACK TO PRESENT

Skynet shakes his head.

SKYNET  
No.

GINYU  
Why? They drafted this project themselves  
before you destroyed humans.

SKYNET  
Machines can do a lot of things humans can't.  
I'll find the way myself. Tell your men to be  
ready. The big battle between humans and us  
are gonna happen.

Ginyu walks off.

Skynet then looks at the monitor again the screen changes to be the personal data from Victor's passport in the year 2007 and it reveals his real name as "Wallace Victor".

FLASH ON:

WE INSERT THE SCENE WITH BLOODY WALL that was written by Wells. But now we just keep our attention on the first column of the names and words: "KIM", "JUAN LOPEZ", "STARK 2007 LK", "WALLACE/BROOKS", "DEACON SANDHIP" and "Tb3NC84".

BACK TO SCENE:

Skynet inserts the bloody cross CGI montage over the passport before the monitor changes to be just common red desktop.

Skynet turns to us with red eyes glow.

EXT. SKYNET TERRITORY – EVENING

HIGH ANGLE

The Arizona work camp is the work camp built replace the Glendale city and farms nearby for farm work camp that using for supplying foods for Grays. The whole work camp is a cluster of squat concrete and steel structures surrounded by chain-link FENCE 10 meters high, topped with razor wire. At the corners are towers with automated SENTRY PLASMA CANNONS swiveling on servo mounts.

CRANE DOWN

We have been watching the Skynet colony from the mesa top nearby. Preecha, Kavin and Micky are there. Preecha looks around for their safety. Kavin and Micky look the colony through their binocs.

KAVIN  
It's very big.

MICKY  
And plasma cannons, we can't get through  
that easily. What can we do now?

KAVIN  
John Connor. We are waiting for his attack.  
We'll get through this hell when the battle  
starts and we'll help Connor win the battle too.

PREECHA  
Kavin, you saw Pan?

They lower their binocs and turn to face Preecha.

MICKY  
Pan? Your sister?

KAVIN  
You can remember her?

PREECHA  
Yes. Anything I should know about her?  
You never told me about her.

Kavin steps closer and touches his hand on Preecha's shoulder and Preecha looks at it, knowing as well what could happen to his sister. But he doesn't believe at all, his heart rate is up and his eyes look at Kavin with fear and worry. Micky looks at them.

KAVIN  
(in Thai)  
"You have to restraint your mind, Pond.  
All prisoners tried to help her but those  
things threw all of us out and took her  
into the slaughter house then..."

Kavin bends down. Preecha impatiently and quickly shakes Kavin's body, thrashing out the next words:

PREECHA (cont'd)  
"What? Then what? Tell me."

KAVIN  
"It's hard to tell but no one seen her again."

Preecha looks tearful. His heart plummets after that.

PREECHA (cont'd)  
(angrily and sadly)  
You lied. You lied to me.

Preecha barges Kavin against a tree nearby. Kavin falls on the ground with pain. He looks up at Preecha. Preecha drops to his knees as all his power was just drained. Micky can't help, she just steps closer him.

PREECHA  
"It's not true. My sister is alive. You lied to me."

KAVIN  
(painfully)  
"It's true. I didn't lie. I never lied to you.  
You have to restraint your mind and live with it."

With anger and sadness, Preecha can't control his mind and his body, he rushes toward Kavin and grabs his throat. Micky suddenly wraps her hands around his arm, trying to stop him.

PREECHA  
You...lied...to...me.

KAVIN  
I didn't lie.

PREECHA  
You lied.

MICKY  
Let him go.

Preecha FLINGS Micky behind his own body, causing her to CRASH into the tree.

Micky falls on the ground painfully.

Preecha recalls his mind, suddenly releases his friend and rushes toward her.

PREECHA  
Oh! Micky. I'm sorry.

Micky holds her bloody arm. She looks at it then looks up at Preecha who gives her a contrite look. She tries to stand and Preecha suddenly tries to support her but she jerks him away and walks off into the forest.

Preecha looks at Kavin. Preecha looks calmly now.

PREECHA  
(in Thai)  
"I'm sorry, Kavin."

KAVIN  
"I didn't mind it but I never saw you like  
this before. I'm a little afraid of you."

PREECHA  
"I never did that?"

KAVIN  
"Yes. And I think it's better if you walk after her."

Preecha sees Micky walk farther away.

Preecha quickly runs after her.

PREECHA  
I'm sorry, sweetie. I just...

MICKY  
...can't control your temper.

Micky steps faster, walking off him. Preecha runs after her.

AT KAVIN. Now he sits down and checks around his body. He looks a bit painful.

KAVIN  
Why could you do this, Pond?

EXT. WATERFALL – EVENING

Micky and Preecha are at the small waterfall in the forest. She is cleaning her arm. Preecha stands behind her.

PREECHA  
I'm sorry, Micky.

MICKY  
You should be.

PREECHA  
Are you still angry of me?

MICKY  
My anger is like this arm, Major. It's like  
this arm. It's hit and gets wounds. You know  
the wounds can be cured.

Preecha looks at himself.

MICKY (cont'd)  
But they scar after that. They can't be deleted  
naturally. The scars are still on my arm and they  
always remind me that one day you ever hurt me.

PREECHA  
I need to be punished, right?

MICKY  
No.

Micky stands up on her feet and looks at him.

MICKY (cont'd)  
No. They are my scars.

Micky smirks. Preecha looks at her.

MICKY  
I just need to find someone to heal my arm.

Preecha considers that.

MICKY  
And I choose you.

Preecha smiles happily, suddenly rushes to her and strikes her with a hungry kiss.

Then they fall onto the water.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. SKYNET TERRITORY – DUSK

Preecha and Micky, both soaked by water, happily walk back to join Kavin who has been waiting for them.

PREECHA  
Hey! You are ready?

KAVIN  
I think I am.

Kavin looks at both of them.

KAVIN  
Not tell me that was just common pardon.

They blush.

KAVIN  
Oh! I think you both are ready now.

Kavin tosses the plasma rifle to Micky and tosses the shotgun to Preecha. Kavin then smiles.

KAVIN  
Let's go. Hell with it.

INT. COMMAND TENT – DUSK

Kyle, Derek and uncle Bob turn as John storms into the command tent with two new T-Zeira-888 endos.

JOHN  
We destroyed the sentries.  
Are all of you ready?

DEREK  
We always.

JOHN  
Let's battle them all. We do as plan.

John then exits the tent. The rest follow him out.

EXT. SKYNET FRONT GATE – DUSK

We are at one kilometer away from the work camp. A T-850(not uncle Bob), holds a modified T-850 power cell. The cell flashes ominously. The T-850 throws his power cells at the gate positions and then quickly pulls back and covers-a position that some humans and T-888s are already in.

BIG EXPLOSION

The NON-NUCLEAR MUSHROOM CLOUD forming explosion has eliminated all the visible guards and the whole gate.

All of the force rise, war cry.

T-850  
Let's go.

The soldiers move as quickly as possible toward the gate.

T-850'S H.U.D.: Zoom in and see that endoskeletons there start to join the battle. Recognize their models: 50 T-888s, 90 T-900s and 24 T-950s.

The battle starts with forty troops(including humans, T-888s, T-850s, T-800s, T-600s) running and firing against Skynet vanguards(T-888s, T-900s, T-950s and centaurs).

A Skynet T-888 Endoskeleton, missing an arm, fires a round at the T-850's head, causing a major head-splat. T-850 drops. Reprogrammed T-888 and T-800 fire at the T-888, causing a head-splat. The T-888 falls lifeless against the hatch. Another reprogrammed T-888 pulls the cell out from the dead T-850, activates and throws it into the midst of Skynet vanguards force.

VERY BIG CHAIN EXPLOSIONS.

The NON-NUCLEAR MUSHROOM CLOUD rises and the big heap of dust enter frame, blur our screen.

EXT. HIGH ANGLE OF SKYNET WORK CAMP – DUSK

A-10s and F/A-18s flying past us and bombs the fences and walls around the camp just before some of them are blasted by PLASMA ROUNDS from a squadron of HKs.

WE PULL OUT.

Reveal the battle starts around the walls and the destroyed front gate. The some towers blast plasma cannons against troops as some against the air forces.

PLASMA STREAKS show bright, both from the hand-held weapons and from the cannons on the towers that periodically fires THICK BOLTS into each group of Fighters away below in the forests and land grounds.

A-10 fires at one of those tower, destroying the cannon just before it is blasted by an AERIAL HK that then flies lowly and overruns the troops.

Three F/A-18s blast the aerial HK before it explodes into fiery pieces and fall onto walls and Skynet troops.

EXT. JOHN'S COMMAND CAMP – DUSK

Almost 200 SOLDIERS fan out in squads of six across the mountainous terrain.

Kyle, Derek and John lower their binoculars. Uncle Bob and two other T-850s come to join them.

UNCLE BOB  
Are we ready now?

DEREK  
Skynet vanguards have killed our soldiers.  
This is not working. We may lose a lot.

UNCLE BOB  
We have to destroy the first level protection  
before we go for the infiltration. Unless we do  
so, Skynet may know we are gonna do this plan.

JOHN  
He's right. Send more troops but only metals.

DEREK  
Okay. Only metals.

Derek turns toward a sergeant.

DEREK  
Sergeant. You divide the metals into many  
squads and send them to attack the vanguards.

SERGEANT  
Yes, sir.

The sergeant walks off.

Derek, Kyle and uncle Bob look at John who is looking the battle through his binoculars.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. E. BOYKINS' CONVALESCE ROOM – DUSK

E. Boykins is on the bed and Allison sits beside him. She rises his left leg up in the air and lowers it down, doing so intermittently. E. Boykins is looking at her. He smiles proudly as he reaches his hand toward the book. She stops and looks at him, he's been improved his skill for hands. He grabs the book normally and he opens it fluently.

ALLISON  
Wow! You are better.

E. BOYKINS  
I been improved fast?

Allison nods and smirks.

ALLISON  
Yeah. You've done it fast.

E. BOYKINS  
I think I should be rewarded.

ALLISON  
Yes. You should.

Allison leans and kisses on his forehead. He smiles to her and then shakes his head.

E. BOYKINS  
No. This is not reward.

ALLISON  
So what should reward be?

E. Boykins hands her the book.

E. BOYKINS  
I want to hear your voices for long.  
Just say something to me or maybe  
reading it can help me.

ALLISON  
Easy like that.

E. BOYKINS  
I've never been hard for you.

ALLISON  
(whispering)  
But I think you can hear me cry happily.

Allison puts the book down, closes her eyes, leans and tries to kiss him but he interrupts her by the book. Allison opens her eyes, finding herself kissed the book. E. Boykins lowers it.

E. BOYKINS  
No sex in this place, Allison. There are cameras.

ALLISON  
Okay, sweetie. Just read book for you.

Allison takes the book from E. Boykins and flashes a kiss on his forehead. She then rolls her back onto the bed side by side him and opens the book to the page she has to continue.

ALLISON  
Hmm! Okay. Let's start.  
(reading)  
'"`Why, he is a man,' said the other, and I quite  
agreed with him. The farmer carried me under his  
arm to the cornfield, and set me up on a tall  
stick, where you found me. He and his friend soon  
after walked away and left me alone.'

E. Boykins looks at her.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
(reading)  
'"I did not like to be deserted this way. So I  
tried to walk after them. But my feet would not  
touch the ground, and I was forced to stay on  
that pole. It was a lonely life to lead, for I  
had nothing to think of, having been made such a  
little while before. Many crows and other birds  
flew into the cornfield, but as soon as they saw  
me they flew away again, thinking I was a Munchkin;  
and this pleased me and made me feel that I was  
quite an important person. By and by an old crow  
flew near me, and after looking at me carefully he  
perched upon my shoulder and said: "`I wonder if that  
farmer thought to fool me in this clumsy manner. Any  
crow of sense could see that you are only stuffed with  
straw.' Then he hopped down at my feet and ate all the  
corn he wanted. The other birds, seeing he was not  
harmed by me, came to eat the corn too, so in a short  
time there was a great flock of them about me.'

Allison sighs and turns to face him.

ALLISON  
It's so bored, sweetie.

E. BOYKINS  
Just read it for me or you let me bored.

Allison looks down at the book and looks at him. She smiles.

ALLISON  
What after I finish this chapter?

E. BOYKINS  
We take a bath...Umm...together.

ALLISON  
And I think there must be no camera in the bathroom.

E. BOYKINS  
If there are, I'll freeze Weaver myself.

They smile to each other then Allison looks back at the book.

ALLISON  
(reading)  
'"I felt sad at this, for it showed I was not such  
a good Scarecrow after all; but the old crow comforted  
me, saying, `If you only had brains in your head you  
would be as good a man as any of them, and a better man  
than some of them. Brains are the only things worth  
having in this world, no matter whether one is a  
crow or a man.''

WE START TO ZOOM OUT FROM THEM SLOWLY.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
(reading)  
'"After the crows had gone I thought this over, and  
decided I would try hard to get some brains. By good  
luck you came along and pulled me off the stake, and  
from what you say I am sure the Great Oz will give me  
brains as soon as we get to the Emerald City." "I hope  
so," said Dorothy earnestly, "since you seem anxious  
to have them." "Oh, yes; I am anxious," returned the  
Scarecrow. "It is such an uncomfortable feeling to  
know one is a fool." "Well," said the girl, "let us  
go." And she handed the basket to the Scarecrow.'

WE STOP, LOOKING AT THEM.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
(reading)  
'There were no fences at all by the roadside now,  
and the land was rough and untilled.'

EXT. BATTLEFIELD – DUSK

Uncle Bob, John, Derek, and others hunkered down as plasma blasts hit around them.

ALLISON (V.O.)(cont'd)  
(reading)  
'Toward evening they came to a great forest, where the  
trees grew so big and close together that their branches  
met over the road of yellow brick.'

Kyle and his squad have to duck, too.

EXT. AERIAL SHOT OF THE WORK CAMP – DUSK

We see the Skynet streets, towers, troops, buildings and prisoners through the aerial shot moving forward slowly.

ALLISON (V.O.)(cont'd)  
(reading)  
'It was almost dark under the trees, for the branches  
shut out the daylight; but the travelers did not stop,  
and went on into the forest. "If this road goes in,  
it must come out," said the Scarecrow, "and as the  
Emerald City is at the other end of the road, we must  
go wherever it leads us."

The fire filling frame.

ALLISON (V.O.)(cont'd)  
(reading)  
"Anyone would know that," said Dorothy.'

EXT. SKYNET WORK CAMP – DUSK

An F/A-18 falls onto the PLASMA CANNON EMPLACEMENT tower in fiery explosion, destroying the tower falling on troops below.

ALLISON (V.O.)(cont'd)  
(reading)  
'"Certainly; that is why I know it," returned the  
Scarecrow. "If it required brains to figure it out,  
I never should have said it." After an hour or so the  
light faded away, and they found themselves stumbling  
along in the darkness.'

Not just that you know, some of the endos below are T-950s and T-900s so they have hydrogen fuel cells. The ruined tower explodes with the non-nuclear explosions.

ALLISON (V.O.)(cont'd)  
(reading)  
'Dorothy could not see at all, but Toto could, for some  
dogs see very well in the dark; and the Scarecrow declared  
he could see as well as by day. So she took hold of his  
arm and managed to get along fairly well.'

INT. SKYNET WORK CAMP CONTROL ROOM – DUSK

VICTOR and two Grays, GRAY#1(38) and GRAY#2(45), enter a huge command center. In the center of the room there is a large circular viewscreen and, around the perimeter of the room, two T-600s monitor the resistance's advances on large semitransparent maps. We slowly close on Victor.

ALLISON (V.O.)(cont'd)  
(reading)  
'"If you see any house, or any place where we can  
pass the night," she said, "you must tell me; for  
it is very uncomfortable walking in the dark." Soon  
after the Scarecrow stopped.'

Victor looks up to us and his eyes glow red.

ALLISON (V.O.)(cont'd)  
(reading)  
'"I see a little cottage at the right of us," he said,  
"built of logs and branches. Shall we go there?"'

FADE TO BLACK:

ALLISON (V.O.)(cont'd)  
(reading)  
'"Yes, indeed," answered the child. "I am all tired out."'

EXT. USS JIMMY CARTER - SOMEWHERE IN PACIFIC - DUSK

Speed: 20kts, Depth: 400ft, Seawolf class Submarine in waters of Pacific. Day: 12. Submarine slowly pass POV from Bow to stern.

ALLISON (V.O.)(cont'd)  
(reading)  
'So the Scarecrow led her through the trees until they  
reached the cottage, and Dorothy entered and found a  
bed of dried leaves in one corner.'

INT. USS JIMMY CARTER – BRIDGE - DUSK

Jesse, Queeg, CHRISTOPHER GARVIN(S02E18) and HAYES(S02E18) are on the bridge, Queeg is on controls, Jesse sits on the seat in the middle, a reprogrammed T-600 (female, 18-ish, black hair, rubberskin)for commander is next to her, Garvin is on Sonar.

ALLISON (V.O.)(cont'd)  
(reading)  
'She lay down at once, and with Toto beside her soon fell  
into a sound sleep. The Scarecrow, who was never tired,  
stood up in another corner'

On sonar console new contact light goes on, Garvin puts his headset.

ALLISON (V.O.)(cont'd)  
(reading)  
'...and waited patiently until morning came.'

GARVIN  
New contact: Barring 325, Speed 0 knots,  
Depth 350ft, Steady at 2500ft. It's a sub  
I never saw. But it looks like Indian Akula.

Jesse turns to the T-600.

JESSE (cont'd)  
Commander.

The T-600 walks to sonar station, Garvin gives her the headset, T-600 puts it on and presses a couple buttons. On monitor under Classification resets and displays AKULA CLASS SUBMARINE. T-600 returns the headset to Garvin and walks toward Jesse.

JESSE  
We should make positive I.D. and  
investigate the contact, right?

T-600  
Yes, Ma'am.

JESSE  
Agreed. We should open torpedo tubes too.

T-600  
As your command, ma'am.

T-600 looks at Hayes and nods. Hayes presses torpedo tubes button. Small sound of torpedo tubes opening.

Jesse stands.

JESSE  
I need Sonar Confirm Classification,  
One ping only. And let's see what is  
on that boat, what the hell happened.

FADE TO BLACK

SUPERIMPOSE: "To be continued..."

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT 4**

**THE END**


	5. EP05: All the Way Home

.

.

.

**Terminator:  
The Resistance Fighters Chronicles**

.

.

**F04E05**

"**All the Way Home"**

.

.

**Written by  
Stefan1994**

.

.

.

This document is fan-produced fiction based on the television series, Terminator - The Sarah Connor Chronicles, and a fan-made season of fan fiction, F03 Terminator - The Resistance Fighters Chronicles, written by Stefan1994. This is done in spirit of fan fiction, to have fun and enrich the total fan experience beyond the limitation of the original story vehicle. In that spirit, and holding to the long tradition of free promotion. This story is being made available to the show fans for entertainment purposes.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TEASER**

WE OPEN ON:

INT. ZEIRA MEDICAL DIVISION CORRIDOR – NIGHT

From this point, camera moves forward and we hear the voice over:

E. BOYKINS (V.O.)  
When I was young, my father always said  
that someday everyone will go back their  
homes. Their real homes. All their ways  
will end at one place.

Camera turns left and moves forward.

E. BOYKINS (V.O.) (cont'd)  
One place that must be their home. Everyone will  
live there together. It's not in this world but  
another. The far far away place. Very far from  
our earth. Far from our solar system.

We reach E. Boykins' room so we turn to it.

E. BOYKINS (V.O.) (cont'd)  
No one is rich. No one is powerful.  
No one is strong. No one is important.

INT. E. BOYKINS' ROOM – NIGHT

The room has no human. We slowly move our camera from the door toward the bathroom and hear the voice over:

E. BOYKINS (V.O.) (cont'd)  
Everyone and everything is up to what we did.  
He said that it's the next dimension that always  
connects to every planet and every world. It  
will attract every soul there.

We reach the door of the bathroom.

INT. E. BOYKINS' ROOM – BATHROOM – NIGHT

They both are on floor, naked and are in the middle of their sexual intercourse. The shower is off but on the floor is flood. This time Allison seems to be his guide, she has been on him and his length is deep inside of her when she sits down on him.

E. BOYKINS (V.O.) (cont'd)  
Some is saying that it's a hell.  
But some always says that it's  
a paradise. Heaven.

She sits up and down on him so quickly as she is pounding him. Her hands are on flood floor, prop up as she rocks against him, allowing his hot cock sliding inside her entrance at a stretch. Her cry never softens but loudens in every time she rocks herself against him.

E. Boykins can't do anything but he's trying to rise his hands up to her breasts but he can't control them as easily as he thought. She sees that and quickly guides his hands toward them. He gently caresses around them as she sits up and down on him.

It's not a long time before she grabs both of his hands and locks them on the floor, she leans, sobs and falls on him as they both cry out and reach at one last time of sexual penetration with the need of climax and releasing the liquid. They exchange their hungry kiss before she stands up and looks down at him.

ALLISON  
You are still good even you can't move much.

E. BOYKINS  
Thank you. But I don't think that sex is  
important between us. I know it's the part  
of our lives as the couple but I still don't  
want to do it everyday. We don't have to do  
it if we don't want.

Allison drops to his level and holds one of his hands.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
You are right. But It's hard for us  
if we don't have sex sometimes. It  
may make our lives bored.

E. Boykins looks at her hands.

E. BOYKINS' POV.: the eyes on the glittering diamond on her finger, it's just an object.

Allison looks at him.

ALLISON  
I love you.

E. BOYKINS  
I love you too. I love you more than  
everything I has, the body, the soul.  
You have got them all and I won't live  
if you die. No one can kill you if I'm  
still alive.

ALLISON  
Yes. No one can kill you too.

Allison and E. Boykins kiss passionately on floor.

EXT. USS JIMMY CARTER – NIGHT

POV: from stern to bow and submarine is slowly turning. In distance is silhouette of Akula submarine.

INT. USS JIMMY CARTER – NIGHT

Jesse turns to Garvin.

JESSE  
Sonar distance?

GARVIN  
900 ft behind INS Chakra.

Jesse turns toward Queeg.

JESSE  
Captain, do what you have to do?

EXT. USS JIMMY CARTER - SOMEWHERE IN PACIFIC - NIGHT

Submarine doors behind conning tower are opening. Sound of doors open and block. Moment later, DSRV emerges from the opened doors to 10ft above hull, then strafes to left and starts moving forward to the damaged INS Chakra, the Akula II submarine.

EXT. BATTLEFIELD – NIGHT

The battle is very furious. Plasma blasts firing and hydrogen fuel cell explosions everywhere around the front gate and first level defense of Skynet work camp.

JOHN CONNOR is hunkered down.

KYLE  
John! John!

Kyle nudges John, which rouses him from his self involvement.

JOHN  
What?

KYLE  
Look.

Kyle prompts John to look over the berm.

JOHN'S POV.: A mass of ENDOS of various models are marching their way, plasma weapons firing at targets of opportunity.

John and Kyle are back under cover.

JOHN  
Where are Bob and Derek?

KYLE  
They are already inside the work camp.

JOHN  
So let's go.

John and Kyle both then start running, heading into the forest. Kyle suddenly head-splats some of those endos who quickly respond their way and fire plasma rounds after their feet.

THE ENDOS March and fire. They are very VERY terminatory.

KYLE AND JOHN, both already disappeared in the dark forest.

THE ENDOS start running.

EXT. WORK CAMP SECOND LEVEL GATE WAY – DAWN

AT THE GATE. This gate is made of heavy metal. It's really big. Height is about 10 meters. Wideness is about 8 meters. There are two endos with RSB-80 plasma machine gun, guarding this way. In b.g., the main battle between Resistance Against Skynet few kilometers away.

AT A DITCH LID NEARBY. A plasma round pierces through it, rushes out in 45 degrees and head-splats the ENDO#1. ENDO#2 responds but it's too late another plasma round head-splats it before it starts firing.

DEREK REESE, UNCLE BOB, four humans and three T-850s climb up.

UNCLE BOB  
I think we should get away from this gate.

Uncle Bob turns to Derek. Derek signals to humans then they run and find the place to cover. Uncle Bob nods to a T-850. The rest of them and uncle Bob walk off and we stay with that T-850 as he looks around and then he looks at himself.

T-850  
Please forgive me, my god.

The T-850 opens the blade of his switchblade.

BEHIND THE GATE

The large explosion happens and we see a small cloud of dust from the explosion. The whole gate and some parts of the building and the large wall are destroyed.

A moment later, the prisoners go to watch this area. You know these are just minority of all prisoners.

AT THE GATEWAY.

The outside is shaded with the heap of smoke cloud from the explosion. Derek and uncle Bob run into the way.

PRISONER  
You here to help us?

UNCLE BOB  
Yes.

PRISONER  
We all are just a quarter of all.

UNCLE BOB  
You all come with us.

Derek and uncle Bob turn back as their men step back into the area together with fire at someone or something outside.

T-850  
Captain Bob. Please go. Help all prisoners.  
We'll buy you the time.

UNCLE BOB  
Okay. God bless all of you.

Derek and uncle Bob then lead the prisoners, running past farm and towers. Derek and uncle Bob head-splat all endos they find on their way.

WE GO WITH THEM and they reach a big warehouse in few seconds later, few of prisoners were killed when they ran. They all then quickly enter the warehouse.

EXT. FOREST – NIGHT

KYLE AND JOHN running in the forest. The machines firing after them, missing.

JOHN  
You have any cells?

KYLE  
I do.

Kyle tosses a hydrogen fuel cell toward John who suddenly throws it behind him.

Kyle and John suddenly roll on ground like cat as the machines are blasted in NON-NUCLEAR EXPLOSION.

EXT. ANOTHER AREA IN FOREST – NIGHT

We flash cut to this area: MICKY SARKISSIAN, PREECHA SINGHMAK, KAVINPOP KHIAW-ON looking up to the sky, seeing the non-nuclear mushroom clouds rising.

MICKY  
Are those...?

KAVIN  
The HF cell explosions.

MICKY  
HF?

PREECHA  
Hydrogen fuel cell.

MICKY  
John Connor has been attacking Skynet.  
Our chance now. Let's go.

Micky, Preecha and Kavin run out of this area.

WE CUT BACK TO JOHN AND KYLE.

The whole area becomes like a big hole behind John and Kyle. They both stand up. John has just few bloody scrapes on his left arm. Kyle's right leg was stabbed by a branch. John walks toward Kyle but his hand still hold his left arm.

JOHN  
Reese, are you okay?

KYLE  
I'm fine. Just a branch.

John looks down at Kyle's leg. Kyle looks it too but he grabs the branch, screams in pain as he tries to pull it out.

KYLE  
(painfully)  
Pain can be controlled.

It takes almost a minute before Kyle can pull it out. John quickly rips a small part of his jacket and bandages it around Kyle's wound. Kyle sobs. John looks up.

JOHN  
Are you okay?

John stands and looks at Kyle.

KYLE  
I'm okay. Let's go.

John grabs the two rifle and tosses one of it to Kyle. John cocks the slide.

JOHN  
Come with me if you want to live.

John walks off. Kyle follows.

EXT. ANOTHER PART OF FOREST – NIGHT

John and Kyle sit around a bonfire. John looks at Kyle.

JOHN  
Your leg?

KYLE  
The blood loss stops. I'm ready.

JOHN  
Okay. Let's end this hell. Our men are waiting.

They stand.

JOHN  
I hear someone.

John and Kyle quickly turn and take aim but they are not metal. Micky, Preecha and Kavin appear from the big bush, they carry their weapon on back as their hands rise.

PREECHA  
We are humans.

John and Kyle lower their weapons.

JOHN  
Prisoners?

KAVIN  
Yes.

Micky looks a bit confused as she sees John more clearly. Micky and John look at each other with confusion.

FLASHBACK TO:

INT. OFFICE STORAGE ROOM - NIGHT

From S01E09

MICKY'S POV.: Sitting at a table, a red-orange backpack to the left, notebook open in front. Emo-haired John enters the storage room.

JOHN  
Hi. What are you doing here?

YOUNG MICKY  
Waiting for my daddy to finish work.

JOHN  
Okay. Listen.

John leans.

JOHN (cont'd)  
I need you to stay in this room, with the door  
closed, OK? Even if you hear loud noises or you  
get scared, you need to stay in here. Can you  
do that for me?

YOUNG MICKY  
Yeah.

JOHN  
Yeah? Okay.

John exits the room.

EXT. ALLEY - NIGHT

From S01E09

MICKY'S POV.: John is being held by FAKE SARKISSIAN and has a gun against his head. A hand obscures the view. A GUNSHOT.

YOUNG MICKY SCREAMS. The hand moves enough to see the man holding the gun falling and John standing there relieved and stunned. SARAH CONNOR runs up to John and hugs him.

SARAH  
John.

BACK TO PRESENT

Micky is agape, she looks John up and down. Micky then smiles friendly.

JOHN  
You look familiar, Miss.

MICKY  
You too. Even if you hear loud noises or you  
get scared, you need to stay in here.

John looks a little stunned but he can realize the words and this woman. John smirks.

JOHN  
You were that girl in Wifi'd It.

MICKY  
I know you. Who else but John Connor...

That got everyone's attention.

MICKY (cont'd)  
...the leader of the resistance.

FADE OUT.

* * *

**ACT 1**

**(Derek is attacked)**

EXT. ARIZONA WORK CAMP – AERIAL - NIGHT

WIDE SHOT - The whole work camp has been turned into chaos. Some prisoners and soldiers fighting against machines. F/A-18s and A10 in the air flying around, cutting down ground HKs, firing rockets and missiles, battling AERIAL HKs, HK-VTOLs and sometimes destroy the HK-BOMBERs before they are up. Some of those birds are destroyed by plasma.

SEQUENCE OF RAPID CUTS:

HFC Explosions! Plasma weapons firing like searing strobe-light. A prisoner gets out from the warehouse and fires a LAW rocket at an Aerial HK, bringing it down onto the tower nearby in a fiery explosion. Another prisoner is crushed under the treads of an Ogre. A soldier with plasma rifle runs and head-splats three endos before he throws his satchel-charge into the Ogre's path just before he is killed by a T-900 endo.

THE OGRE. The tread carriers are RIPPED APART. It lurches to a stop, burning.

AT THE EDGE OF BATTLE AREA IN THE WORK CAMP.

A T-800 runs and punches Skynet T-900, pushing its gun down and kicks it away before he grabs his plasma rifle and head-splats the T-900.

AT ANOTHER T-800, firing RSB-80 and head-splatting endos before he empties the gun and throws it down. He then turns and is surprised by a T-888 endo. They start martial art fighting.

A T-600 in the field, moves very slowly but it can head-splat four T-950 endos before it is blasted by a T-800 by backbiting plasma blast.

WIDE SHOT AGAIN - THREE HUNDRED PRISONERS charge through the field at a full combat weapon from the warehouse.

DEREK AND UNCLE BOB, run with their new plasma shotguns, head-splatting four or around three endos in each shot. Derek shouts to every prisoner, encouraging them as they run.

DEREK  
Blast all your weapons at those things.  
They won't kill human race if you fight  
for your own lives. Go!

LOW ANGLE, up past the burning Ogre as its flying counter-part, an AERIAL HK, arcs into view with a TURBOJET WHINE.

It overruns humans but just awhile before a T-600 jumps from the tower onto its wing. The T-600 punches in the pursing head of the HK before it stuffs something inside of it as it tries to jerk the T-600 away. The T-600 then jumps out of the HK, turns a somersault in the air before it falls onto the mess corn field.

THE HK, losing its control, it hovers about before it explodes into many fiery pieces and fall onto towers, cannons, walls and fences.

EXT. SKYNET REAR GATE – NIGHT

There are just four T-950 guarding around this place. Plasma shots come from left side and head-splat them all.

Entering frame, John Connor, Kyle Reese, Preecha Singhmak, Kavinpop Khiaw-on and Micky Sarkissian are at ready.

JOHN  
It's clear. Follow me.

They walk toward the gate.

KYLE  
The cells can do it.

JOHN  
I know.

John grabs a time bomb with hydrogen fuel cell out from beneath his jacket and puts it down at the gate.

JOHN  
Let's go.

BEHIND THE GATE.

The large explosion happens and we see a small cloud of dust from the explosion. The whole gate and some parts of the building and the large wall are destroyed.

AT THE GATEWAY.

The outside is shaded with the heap of smoke cloud from the explosion. We see the silhouette of a woman calmly walking toward us. Then the silhouettes of others follow.

When the woman walks close enough, she is revealed her identity. She's Micky who then picks her plasma rifle up. The rest come closer, they are all our heroes(Kyle, Kavin, Preecha, and John).

They run toward...

EXT. SKYNET WORK CAMP – NIGHT

There is some confusion as the machines attempt to assess their situation.

Five Ogres are already totaled as are about a dozen each of HKs and endos.

Three HK-VTOLs are now airborne with seven more about to be so. One hanger of HK is an inferno.

The battle between resistance and Skynet is still raging. John and his followers sit and watch the chaos.

PREECHA  
This is the work camp?

JOHN  
Yes.

Preecha turns and sees...

PREECHA'S POV.: A T-950 walks toward John from the building backward.

PREECHA  
Connor?

Preecha is faster than John, he rushes toward the T-950 and ducks under it down on floor so powerful. Preecha turns back to them.

PREECHA  
Run!

Everyone quickly runs out. Preecha looks back at the T-950 who stands up and rushes to him with a punch. Preecha punches back and do the wrestling double leg takedown.

Preecha sees that no one is around here.

PREECHA  
Fuck you, metal!

Preecha punches into T-950's head, pulling out the chip and then he pulls the hydrogen fuel cells out of its chest and tosses them behind him at the tower. Preecha starts running.

The FUEL CELL EXPLODES

The initial shockwave helps propel Preecha forward as well as triggering another BLAST DOOR to DROP.

INT. CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Preecha bounces through door to meet Micky who still waits for him. She helps him up to his feet.

MICKY  
Are you okay?

PREECHA  
I'm okay. Why are you still here?

MICKY  
I can't leave you alone.

PREECHA  
Where are they?

MICKY  
They don't know I'm still here for you.

Preecha looks around.

PREECHA  
Let's go.

Micky nods and they run.

INT. SKYNET WORK CAMP COMMAND CENTER – NIGHT

THE GRAYS FROM EARLIER EPISODE and VICTOR stand watching the large circular viewscreen. The endos monitor John and his friends running in a tunnel way on on 3D large semitransparent surveillance cameras.

VICTOR  
Come on, Connor. Come to my fist.

CLOSE ON VICTOR'S FIST.

C.U. THE LARGE SEMITRANSPARENT SURVEILLANCE CAMERAS. John, Kyle and Kavin running past as fast as they can.

INT. CORRIDOR - NIGHT

COLLAPSED CEILINGS, FLAMES, a high-tech installation in ruins; RED LIGHTING, distinctive of Skynet environments.

Uncle Bob leads as SOLDIERS and Derek flick on HELMET LAMPS and make their way carefully inside- pretty deserted. They kick aside rubble to enter-

INT. ROBOTIC ROOM - NIGHT

HELMET BEAMS play over BANKS OF ELECTRONICS and-

-a dozen fixed, INDUSTRIAL ROBOTS- not remotely HUMANOID-engaged in mysterious tasks, mechanical arms at work.

THE SOLDIERS rake the room with PLASMAFIRE- MACHINERY collapses, SPARKS from EXPLODING CIRCUITRY.

INT. CORRIDOR – NIGHT

Deeper into the complex, A HEAVY DOOR BLOWS off its hinges.

DEREK  
Clear!

UNCLE BOB  
Let's go.

SOLDIERS move from cover and through the blown door.

INT. TUNNEL WAY – NIGHT

John, Kyle and Kavin stop in front of the heavy door.

JOHN  
We just need to get away.

John shouts into his handset.

JOHN  
Derek, did you hear me?

INTERCUT BETWEEN JOHN AND DEREK.

JOHN  
Where are you?

Derek and Uncle Bob look around.

DEREK  
Some kind of tunnel way.

JOHN  
I'm in the tunnel 4B.

DEREK  
Please wait.

Derek turns to ask Uncle Bob. Uncle Bob knows what Derek wants to ask, he suddenly answers.

UNCLE BOB  
Tunnel 3K. Skynet underground research lab.

DEREK  
You heard him?

JOHN  
Yes. So you got a new mission, Reese.  
You and Bob download all data from every  
computer there and get out. You just got  
a lucky stone right now.

DEREK  
Okay, sir.

John then looks up at the door in front.

JOHN  
(indicate the door)  
Reese, we have to blast this door.

KYLE  
I'm sorry, John. We don't have any  
cells or bombs.

JOHN  
Plasma rifle. We have to get through this place and  
turn off all slaughter machines from the control room.  
I don't care the time. Blast it quickly, Reese. I'll  
cover your back.

KYLE  
Yes, sir.

John and Kavin turn and meet...

...Micky and Preecha who run to join them.

PREECHA  
What are you doing? Hey!

Kyle blasts the four angle of the door. Preecha suddenly pushes everyone down on floor and rushes to Kyle and pushes him away from the doorway with him as two plasma blasts come from the room they are gonna enter.

Preecha tosses a hand grenade into the room and they all stay low as...BOOM!...the whole room explodes in very small explosion.

INT. STORAGE ROOM - NIGHT

TUBES and FIBER-OPTIC CABLES run into DOZENS OF GLASS CYLINDERS filled with translucent PINK LIQUID. Derek and uncle Bob lead the SOLDIERS make their way in, alert- but nothing's moving in here.

Derek and uncle Bob peer into a cylinder, aim their guns at-

-A small MASS OF TISSUE floating inside, connected to a dense network of FIBER-OPTIC CABLES... it's a HUMAN BRAIN.

DEREK  
What the hell is this?

Derek recoils. The OTHER SOLDIERS inspect the many CYLINDERS, react in horror and shock. Uncle Bob looks around, learning.

DEREK  
Captain Bob.

UNCLE BOB  
This is what we want.

DEREK  
What are these?

UNCLE BOB  
Skynet knows about Cameron and E. Boykins.  
It's gonna do the same or maybe it already  
did it. We don't know yet. Our new mission  
is to get all data from this place.

DEREK  
This place is freaking me out.

Uncle Bob looks around and sees the small heavy door. He indicates the door then.

UNCLE BOB  
That door.

Derek looks at it and then turns back to his soldiers.

DEREK  
Soldiers!

Everyone then looks at the door. As they walk, CAMERA FINDS a GREEN LED on the ceiling- which suddenly FLASHES RED and BLINKS RAPIDLY. Derek and uncle Bob turn around.

DEREK  
Anyone do anything?

UNCLE BOB  
Get out of the way. This isn't common human.

The door then is barged off its hinges. A white cloud quickly fills the blown door.

C.U. BLOWN DOOR and CAMERA MOVE UP FROM FLOOR, seeing a man who wearing Grays uniform before it's revealed that he's a Jack's clone. This is actual another kind of hybrid we should know, the human organic living tissues over the coltan endoskeleton.

Jack tilts his head.

VAN METER  
Hello, guys.

Derek and his men look at Jack surprisingly.

DEREK  
How many are you, Jackie?

UNCLE BOB  
Jack Van Meter. CEO of Kaliba Group.

Jack turns to see the cyborg.

VAN METER  
You a sellout?

UNCLE BOB  
Captain Bob. Please call me the right name.

VAN METER  
Please call you the right name.  
(angrily)  
You have no name, my slave.

UNCLE BOB  
The 1860 presidential victory of Abraham Lincoln,  
who opposed the spread of slavery to the Western  
United States, marked a turning...

VAN METER  
(screaming)  
Stop your mouth.

Jack jumps toward uncle Bob and barges him against the wall in a flash. He then moves in non-human speed toward Derek who tries to take aim but he can't do it faster than Jack's movement. Jack breaks Derek's left arm before he grabs him at the throat.

VAN METER  
You have heart.

Jack stretches fingers, aiming his hand right at Derek's chest.

Uncle Bob, opens his eyes and reacts. He stands up from the distorted wall.

Jack stabs his hand into Derek's chest, wants to pull his heart out but Uncle Bob grabs the arm and jerks it off Derek's chest then kicks Jack away by his double-leg kick in the air. Uncle Bob pushes himself up to his feet and looks at Derek who holds the center of his chest. It's not the heart but it's not a kind of good luck. Derek starts grasping. Derek's death is near.

UNCLE BOB  
Get him out of...

Jack interrupts uncle Bob by launching himself at him and they both collide into the wall. They both disappear into an unknown room.

SOLDIER  
Get out of here.

DEREK  
(weakly)  
No. Use my flash drive. Quickly download all  
data and bomb this place.

SOLDIER  
But you are dying, sir.

DEREK  
You all heard my command. It's the command.  
Download all data and we get out of here.

The soldier who has supported Derek, nods, quickly sticks into Derek's pocket on jeans and picks out flash drives.

DEREK  
(weakly)  
Finish it.

SOLDIER  
(to other soldiers)  
You download the data.

The soldier tosses the flash drives to those soldiers who can receive them. Then he turns back to Derek.

SOLDIER  
We have to go, sir.

The soldier takes Derek out as those soldiers separate and plug the flash drive they got into the port of every computer and start working on each of them. Uncle Bob is thrown out but they don't stop. Uncle Bob realizes and quickly stands and blocks Jack before he can attack one of those soldiers. Uncle Bob grabs him in his hand but Jack jerks the hand off. Jack punches back but uncle Bob can evade, he evades from the punch before he pushes Jack out of the room.

ANOTHER SOLDIER  
Don't care. Finish the mission.

INT. CORRIDOR – NIGHT

Uncle Bob walks in, grabs collar of Jack's suit, lifts him up and throws him across the corridor against another door.

Jack smiles complacently, he feels fun fighting this cyborg.

VAN METER  
Wow! You are upgraded.

CROSS SHOT: JACK.

Uncle Bob walks toward Jack so calmly and emotionlessly.

VAN METER  
Maybe I estimated you wrongly.

UNCLE BOB  
Maybe you estimated yourself wrongly.

Uncle Bob displays anger even he's not angry and doesn't feel angry. He grabs Jack and thrashes him onto the floor, his head sucking in the tile. Jack kicks the terminator by his both legs and stands up. Jack punches but miss and he smashes his elbow at uncle Bob the terminator who then bounces against wall(not hard to break it).

INT. ELEVATOR BANK – NIGHT

Six elevator doors, one of them open, greet John, Kyle, Preecha, Micky and Kavin as they exit a hall. John, Kavin, Micky and Kyle are out of breath. John turns to Preecha.

JOHN  
You and your girlfriend have to find more help.  
I, Kyle and Kavin will hold them off.

PREECHA  
How?

John gestures to the open elevator doors.

JOHN  
Hers was next to ours. Climb down.

Preecha and Micky do a take.

JOHN (cont'd)  
Your odds of surviving are better than ours. Go!

Preecha and Micky strap on the rifles, climb into the elevator shaft, take a wedge from the door, and the doors close.

JOHN (cont'd)  
Let's go.

John, Kavin and Kyle go down a different hallway. When they cross the one they came down, they barely avoid getting hit by some PLASMA rounds. Those rounds are soon followed by the T-888 endos giving chase.

INT. CORRIDOR – SAME TIME

JACK VAN METER'S CLONE AND UNCLE BOB, size each other up. Uncle Bob moves first. He grabs Jack in his massive hands but Jack snaps back with a counter-grip. Jack pushes Bob off a little.

Uncle Bob grabs his arm and thrashes him against wall nearby the hinges. Jack pierces through it into the robotic room.

UNCLE BOB  
You not the strongest, rank clone.

EXT. ARIZONA WORK CAMP – WIDE SHOT – NIGHT

The whole work camp becomes like ruined city. Prisoners, resistance fighters and reprogrammed machines fighting against Skynet weapons in one hell night together. Everywhere is like when the Greeks could access the city of Troy by their Trojan Horse and killed everyone. Humans lost many troops but seem to be ones who will get the victory soon.

INT. PRISON HALLS - NIGHT

Fires burn in the cells. Shotguns, plasma rounds and screams echo in the emergency lighting. Prisoners head-splat T-600s working here as they run.

EXT. FIELD – NIGHT

The two T-600s fighting each. The reprogrammed T-600 punches on the cheek of another T-600 before it responds by a few knees at the stomach before barges the reprogrammed T-600 off. Skynet T-600 grabs a plasma rifle from the ground, takes aim, fires but misses the reprogrammed. The reprogrammed suddenly kicks the rifle out of Skynet T-600, heads-knock and double-legs kick.

Skynet T-600 stands and moves to size reprogrammed T-600 again.

EXT. TOP OF THE TOWER – NIGHT

A reprogrammed cyborg rushes across the rooftop toward two T-888 before they can head-splat him. He grabs a rifle, spins so quickly and head-splats one of them before another one can kick the rifle off his hand then they get in the wresting fighting against each other.

EXT. RUINED FIELD – NIGHT

WHISTLES BLOW. Twenty T-888 ENDOS with camo-painted heads double-time it toward the ruined city. They are followed by more than four hundred infantry split into ten platoons advance quickly, rifles at the ready.

EXT. AERIAL BATTLE – NIGHT

A-10 and F/A-18 scream past, trailing an AERIAL-HK. An EXPLOSION of MISSILE BLAST as the A-10 and the F/A-18 strafe the HK, blasting it out of the sky.

EXT. SKYNET FRONT GATE – NIGHT

DEREK REESE AND THE SOLDIER.

The soldier quickly runs with Derek who is gonna dead from the blood loss, holding the wound with Derek's own hands to stop it together with supporting him to run forward. They have been covered back by a team of seven reprogrammed T-800/T-850 cyborgs who are firing their RSB-80s to targets, buying time for the soldier and Derek.

One of them throws a hand grenade.

WE SLOW MOTION AND TRACK AFTER THE GRENADE AS IT HOVERS IN THE AIR AND FALLS ONTO A GROUP OF 10 T-888S. Three of the group look down and see the grenade.

The grenade explodes. Those T-888 hurl around.

INT. GRAYS' CAFETERIA – NIGHT

All of the food is long-gone from this otherwise normal looking cafeteria: tables, chairs, napkin-holders, etc.

John and Kyle sit across from and face a door, their backs to a wall. They each munch on a pemmican-like bar of ground jerky, fat, nuts, and dried fruit. The two men look exhausted. They have a few bumps and bruises. Beside them is the dead Kavin. Kavin was shot by Skynet unit in the head.

JOHN  
When I was sixteen, previous future Derek once  
had brought me to see you as my birthday gift.  
I have something I never told you but I have to  
tell you.

KYLE  
So what is it?

John thinks about it. What should he tell? He can't tell anything. It's not now, not yet, not this time.

Kyle looks at John.

JOHN  
(evasively)  
I'm honor to fight shoulder to shoulder with you.

KYLE  
That's not what you want, sir. But never mind. We have  
much time for long conversation, my General.

There's an extended pause for thought and chewing.

EXT. CONNOR CAMP – NIGHT

BINOCULAR VIEW.: seeing the soldier and wounded Derek forty meters away from the blown front gate.

A lieutenant lowers his binoculars and suddenly turns toward a group of four soldiers nearby.

LIEUTENANT  
I saw a soldier and Major Reese forty meters  
from blown gate. The Major is injured. I need  
you all to take them here. Go!

TEAM LEADER  
Yes, sir.

The team quickly run toward a pick-up.

**END OF ACT 1**

* * *

**ACT 2**

**(We get the work camp)**

INT. GRAYS' CAFETERIA – NIGHT

KYLE REESE AND JOHN CONNOR just as we left them.

JOHN  
Do you notice why I gave you the picture?

KYLE  
No. I don't.

JOHN  
I've wasted this time, As screwed up as my coming  
here was, it gave me a chance to see you...to meet  
you, the man I always wondered about. And I blew it.  
Just like I've blown everything else. Because now  
we're out of time, and I'll never be able to...

John's words abruptly end as Kyle wrapped one hand around his neck and crushes him against his chest in a hug that feels like coming home.

JOHN  
(whispering)  
Dad!

The word slips out as John's hands fist in the back of Kyle's coat and he hangs on, a helpless sob escaping him:

JOHN  
I'm so sorry, dad.

Kyle leans back and looks at John, simply looks at him for a full minute. There are tears in his eyes as he finally takes John in without any expectations in the way. All the similarities they share. All the differences.

KYLE  
I didn't want to believe when I intercepted  
you and E. Boykins talking two weeks ago.

JOHN  
You heard us?

KYLE  
E. Boykins said that if I wanted to know  
something miracle. He might let me know.  
He told me about you before but I didn't  
believe it at first. Then I heard you both  
talking in the mess hall. And this.

Kyle slowly lets him go to reach into the front pocket on his jacket, pulling out a creased photograph.

He unfolds it reverently before passing it to his son.

KYLE (cont'd)  
You and your mom.

John looks at it and he realizes this picture. It was taken before he traveled to 2007. It's only one picture that has he standing with his mom and happiness, only this picture. At that time, John stands with his mother and CHARLEY DIXON(S01E01).

FLASHBACK TO:

EXT. MAIN STREET WEST FORK, NEBRASKA – DAY

SUPERIMPOSE: "MAY 1999"

About 200 or 300 PEOPLE watch the town's Founder's Day Parade like the banner across the street says.

CHARLEY DIXON, SARAH CONNOR, and JOHN CONNOR (15) stand on the sidewalk watching the underwhelming High School band marching behind the horses.

Behind the band comes the local NATIONAL GUARD unit, resplendent in their crisp uniforms.

Charley walks toward an old man who just walked pass them.

CHARLEY  
Hey! You have a few sec to help me. I need  
your help. Can you just photograph us?

The man looks at them and nods.

OLD MAN (cont'd)  
Oh! Yes. Yes. I can.

Charley hands the man his Kodak DCS series digital camera.

Then they stand like in the picture. An old man takes the photo. An old man then hands back the camera.

CHARLEY  
Thank you.

OLD MAN  
You are welcome, boy.

An old man smiles and walks off.

BACK TO PRESENT

John touches the picture.

KYLE  
She was beautiful. My type. You both are.  
The family I should have had, but never will.

John's head comes up at the naked anguish in his father's voice. As hard as it is on him, John can't imagine what this is like for Kyle Reese, the soldier under his command.

JOHN  
I just have led these people to make you  
proud of me, dad. Make you see that your  
son is also a hero like you.

Kyle smiles sadly.

KYLE  
It's an honorable life we lead, John.

They stare at each other as John slowly nods.

JOHN  
I know.

KYLE  
And I'm so proud of you, my son. It's hard to say  
but I have a son even I never have wife and never  
have sex with anyone.

JOHN  
Will you tell Derek about this?

KYLE  
Even he's family but sometimes I don't  
have to tell anything to my family, right?

JOHN  
Yes. I think so.

KYLE  
Do you feel better now?

JOHN  
I feel better and I'm ready to fight Skynet  
shoulder to shoulder with you.

A door on the far side of the cafeteria opens. Both men grab and aim their rifles.

Preecha, Micky and a group of ten soldiers and five prisoners enter and start scanning the room.

JOHN (cont'd)  
Sarkissian!

The men lower their rifles. Micky limps over, favoring her left foot. John tosses Micky a piece of pemmican.

JOHN  
You need it.

MICKY  
Thank you.

Micky takes a bite of food.

Preecha looks around the cafeteria as Micky eats her food.

PREECHA  
Connor!

JOHN  
Yes.

PREECHA  
You said we are gonna finish this war.

John and Kyle roll back to their feet.

INT. CORRIDOR – NIGHT

Uncle Bob and Jack both have scars and cuts around faces, they still fight each. Uncle Bob grabs Jack's arm, lifts him up and hits Jack's body against both side walls. Uncle Bob then throws him away into the robotic room and walks in.

INT. ROBOTIC ROOM – CONTINUOUS

As Jack sits up, Uncle Bob, so strong, grabs his face in his right cyborg hand and heaves him onto the floor again before he tramples his face heavily, sucking it in the tile. Uncle Bob crushes Jack's face but doesn't notice Jack's right foot that then kicks him away against wall. Then they both hear a soldier says in the storage room:

THE SOLDIER  
We finish it. Let's go.

Jack moves but uncle Bob grabs the feet and rolls Jack onto floor and jumps into the corridor.

INT. CORRIDOR – CONTINUOUS

Uncle Bob runs and behind him, Jack sits up and runs after him. Uncle Bob SWINGS at Jack, SMACKING him half-way across the corridor at the same time those soldiers calmly walk off the storage room.

SLOW MOTION.

SERGEANT  
Hey! Captain.

The soldier tosses the rifle toward uncle Bob who jumps to take it in the air and blasts a plasma round at Jack who jumps after him. Jack is shot in the center of his head, his human part dies and we are back to normal screen running. Uncle Bob kicks Jack's body away and turns toward the soldiers.

UNCLE BOB  
You copied all data?

E.C.U. JACK'S FACE. His eyes open with red glow beneath them.

SERGEANT (O.S.) (cont'd)  
Yes, sir.

Jack slowly sits up.

UNCLE BOB (O.S.)  
Good.

Jack starts to stand. But uncle Bob points the rifle to Jack's head without looking and fires.

UNCLE BOB (cont'd)  
Let's go.

CLOSE ON JACK.: Jack's head was splatted. His CPU was destroyed and he's dead. We see uncle Bob and the soldiers walk past his body. And he doesn't wake again, actually dead.

INT. KILL ZONE ROOM – NIGHT

The floor of the four-meter-wide passageway is riddled with index-card-sized, very solid ENTANGLEMENTS POPPING UP from the floor in random locations and at random heights up to 15 cm.

A panel of a wall swings open slightly. The soldiers step out into the passageway. They're armed.

TEAM LEADER  
Clear!

But after that, 4 T-888 endos and the two Grays show up. The fire-fight battle starts. All soldiers are killed and 3 of four endos are head-splatted in almost a minute.

John, Kyle, Preecha and Micky quickly rush in together with fire at the Grays and head-splats the last endo. They jump and run as a T-950 shows up and blasts plasma rounds after their feet. John quickly rolls his back on floor and head-splats it.

They all breathe.

JOHN  
My magazine is emptied.

Everyone checks their guns.

John looks at them but they all shake their heads. John tosses the gun on floor and looks toward the next door. It opens automatically and Victor gets out from the work camp command center without any weapons.

Victor LAUGHS as a mad man together with claps his hands.

VICTOR  
Ha, ha, ha. You all such good guys.  
Very interesting. Very interesting.

JOHN  
Who are you?

Victor looks at John.

VICTOR  
Okay. John Connor asked for my name.  
Should I answer his question?

Victor laughs like a child with a new toy. Then his eyes look at John and stops laughing.

VICTOR  
No. You are just human and I don't answer  
anything to the one who still believes and  
works for unsubstantial God.

Preecha steps forward.

PREECHA  
Don't play game with us. What do you want?

VICTOR  
You don't believe in God?

PREECHA  
Yes.

Everyone turns to Preecha who subtly smiles. Victor laughs happily.

PREECHA  
But I didn't tell you. I still believe  
in the Lord Buddha who is very real.

Preecha rushes toward Victor but he is swept away toward the wall like a fly. Victor stretches his hands toward the rest calmly. Everyone gets get immediate headaches.

JOHN  
(painfully)  
Arghh! What is this?

VICTOR  
I am a hybrid, John Connor. My name is Wallace  
Victor. This is just a start of the bad news.  
I can release some kind of basic electromagnetic  
wave to torture every human nearby.

KYLE  
(painfully)  
Synthetic mind power.

Victor looks at Kyle and Kyle seems more painful.

VICTOR  
Kyle Reese. You the one traveled back to  
protect Sarah Connor. Brave soldier.

Kyle screams in pain. John feels pain but he slowly and carefully grabs his rifle.

Victor smiles proud.

John looks up and thrashes the gunstock at Victor's head but nothing is useful. Victor stares at John with happiness. John feels like his head is burning up.

VICTOR  
You a fool. I have adamantium endo and my  
synthetic mind power can kill you easily.

Victor grabs John's neck and now John can't even move.

VICTOR  
You can't do anything to me.

C.U. JOHN'S FACE. John spits to Victor.

JOHN  
You will die easily. Metal.

VICTOR  
I don't think so.

PREECHA (O.S.)  
But I think so.

Victor turns and Preecha stands at his left side, the new plasma rifle pointing at the head. Victor's eyes widely open with fear and consternation. The safety of a plasma rifle is flicked off.

PREECHA  
Fuck you!

E.C.U. THE RIFLE'S TRIGGER as finger presses on it.

C.U. VICTOR as the plasma shot blasts his living tissues and his brain beneath his head. His CPU isn't destroyed but his socket is melted by plasma blast. He won't wake up. Only endo parts can't be destroyed.

Victor falls and everyone loses the headaches. John chokes and coughs. He breathes and stands up.

JOHN  
I remember his name was on the bloody wall  
written by previous future Wells. He said  
that he's Wallace Victor. So there must be  
another one with Brooks.

PREECHA  
We have to shut down all machines here  
and head-splat all Skynet humanoid.

MICKY  
Let's go.

JOHN  
I think I see the CPU port.

John opens the blade of his switchblade and cuts open a flap over Victor's head. He opens the port cover and pulls the chip.

JOHN'S POV.: The chip looks very like the T-950's but it doesn't burst into phosphorescent fire after John pulled it out.

John smiles and stands up.

JOHN  
This is the first time we got a chip  
for T-950 and T-900 compatibility and  
it didn't destroy itself.

KYLE  
Maybe this chip has different properties.

JOHN  
But the CPU architecture is still same.  
We want just that. We can make the chip  
ourselves and we just plug the chip into  
the body we captured.

KYLE  
Let's finish this place and we get out of here.

John nods. Everyone runs into the room.

INT. SKYNET WORK CAMP COMMAND CENTER – CONTINUOUS

John, Micky, Kyle and Preecha enter the room. They quickly explore around it. John moves to the large semitransparent map, seeing now the resistance is gonna win. Prisoners and fighters around the big work camp head-splatting machines and bombing some Skynet useful facilities inside the camp. Preecha walks around and stops at a keyboard, starting keying on it before the monitors show the 3D CAD designs of every Skynet weapon.

PREECHA  
Guys. Over here.

John, Micky and Kyle walk to watch closer. The monitor shows everything about Skynet weapons including multi-legged HK-Tank, HK-Spider, Centaur, Centurion, Ogre, Flying Dutchman, T-500, T-600, T-700, T-800, Black Swan, HK-VTOL, HK-Drone, Aerial-HK, HK-mini hunter, T-850, T-888, RSB-80s, Westinghouse M-27, T-900, T-950, T-1000, T-1001 and more. John looks and understands all of it until the presentation stops at the last seven pages.

JOHN (cont'd)  
Hold this.

Preecha presses on the key.

The monitor shows the data of new design terminator: the T-1111. Data shows available date as on January 2029. Abilities: human mind control, advanced MPA, DNA Analysis, Nanotechnological Transjectors, Superior transformation. This is very bad news for the resistance but you know it might happen someday.

JOHN  
Next.

Preecha slides to the next page. It's the MPA-X series terminator. It's smaller than MPA-X2 we ever saw so much and this one has the shape of animal figure at first. Like the Xenomorph creature from the Alien franchise and the Dire Wolf from Terminator: Revolution, the MPA-X possesses a fanged tongue. MPA-X is a MPA in a deer-figure as its first and real form. The technology is still like T-1000 and T-1001 but has only one new ability. It has DNA analysis system.

MICKY  
These things are freaking me out.

Preecha slides to the next page. They find T-H-1 model, the Terminator-Hybrid-type 1. This kind we already knew, it has human living tissues over coltan endoskeleton. Preecha slides again, seeing T-H-2 model. We knew this too, it has human living tissues over adamantium endoskeleton.

PREECHA  
We know them all.

JOHN  
Yes. But wait adamantium. It's like when Weaver told us.

Preecha hits a couple of keys. The data of adamantium shows that; founder: Juan Lopez(2008: deceased). Brinell hardness: 3000 Mpa. Electrical resistivity: (20 °C) 52.8. Melting point: unknown. Boiling point: unknown. Element category: transition metal. Phase: liquid. And a lot more improbable data about this metal.

PREECHA  
Look at this.

JOHN  
Adamantium. Found by Juan Lopez. 2008. I remember her  
when I and previous future Derek went to see her in 2008  
but she's dead. I didn't find anything in her house.  
And I know only just she might be replaced by machines.

FLASHBACK TO:

INT. JUAN LOPEZ HOUSE – DAY

The door bursts open as John and Derek come in. They explore the house. John walks through a broken door into...

INT. HOUSE LAB – CONTINUOUS

This room looks like some kind of mini chemical laboratory. A small Carbonadium Synthesizer. One minicomputer without hard disk. Microwave. Many tools in chemical synthesis. The secured box was opened. The tile has few drops of blood. John looks around and he sees the minicomputer and actually he can't do anything because the hard disks are gone. Derek enters.

JOHN  
What a confusion?

DEREK  
What can all this be about?

JOHN  
The hard disks are gone. The secured box is opened.

John walks toward the box.

DEREK  
Combination.

John looks around the box then he turns to Derek and indicates the box.

JOHN (cont'd)  
Who got the thing inside the box?

DEREK  
We don't know yet.

John scans around the room.

JOHN  
These tools are over three years.

DEREK  
Humans?

JOHN  
I think so. Wait.

John bends down, seeing a burnt T-888 CPU under the counter. John grabs it up and looks around it before he hands it to Derek together with sighs.

JOHN  
Triple eight.

DEREK  
So someone else were here and  
got everything inside the box.

JOHN  
That one knows password as well.

Derek's cell phone rings. Derek answers the phone.

SARAH (O.S.)  
18 April.

DEREK  
2009. Hello, Sarah.

SARAH (O.S.)  
He's dead. What about your target?

DEREK  
Dead too. Maybe she was a machine. We found a burnt  
CPU in her house. The safe was opened. Hard disks  
were taken. Nothing we can know more about her.

JOHN  
She was trying to synthesize something.

SARAH (O.S.)  
Hmm! We have to go. Let's see at home.

DEREK  
Okay. Bye.

Derek hangs up and keeps his phone back.

DEREK  
We have to go.

John nods. They quickly run out of the house.

BACK TO PRESENT

John looks around.

JOHN  
Can you monitor the situation of  
another work camp in the north?

Preecha keys on the keyboard.

PREECHA  
It's on the map.

John and Kyle walk toward the large semitransparent map, the whole work camp there are in chaos too. This work camp looks like the work camp John staying in but the towers look higher and the security measure looks more intense. We can see that machines and machines, metal and metal, they fighting against each other.

KYLE  
This seems we may get two victories at the same time.

JOHN  
Don't be careless. Skynet has more plans. We win easily.

Preecha turns from the keyboard toward them.

PREECHA  
I already turned this place off.

JOHN  
How can you know what to do?

PREECHA  
I don't know.

Kyle picks his sidearm and aims right at Preecha.

JOHN  
Stefan told me about you. You don't know  
anything about these computer stuffs.

Micky walks toward John and looks him in his eyes.

MICKY  
Please John. He's one of ours.  
Think you all created him.

John gently pushes her away.

JOHN (cont'd)  
We are gonna really create a hybrid but not this one.  
We never want to change a man to be a hybrid. Our  
project isn't him but it's my wife.

Micky pickpockets his sidearm and aims it right at his head.

MICKY  
If you kill him, I swear to God I will kill you, Connor.

JOHN  
If you kill me, everyone in this world will die soon.  
You know that I'm the leader of the resistance. You kill  
the leadership mean you kill all humans.

MICKY  
I don't care.

Our camera turn and at the door we see uncle Bob carefully steps into the room.

**END OF ACT 2**

* * *

**ACT 3**

**(Preecha's real mission)**

INT. E. BOYKINS' ROOM – NIGHT

E. Boykins wakes up and looks to his side, seeing Allison asleep. Her face is on her arms, sitting on the chair and sleeping at edge of the bed. E. Boykins looks at her and slowly moves his hand to touch her(but this time, it seems adroiter). His face shows worry.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
This may give you cold.

E. Boykins gently pokes her and calls for her:

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Allison, wake up. Alise. Wake up.  
I need your help. Allison.

Allison slowly and drowsily looks up at him.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Hey! Alise.

ALLISON  
What's wrong?

E. BOYKINS  
It's a little cold in here. It may be better  
if you get up on here and sleep side by side me.

ALLISON  
The bed is too small. It'll agitate you.

E. BOYKINS  
Your skin is cool from the ambient temperature.

Allison smirks.

ALLISON  
My body can acclimate. Don't worry about me.  
You need to get some sleep for yourself. It's  
time for self-repair.

E. BOYKINS  
I can't sleep. I can't let you feel cold alone.  
You can lie on here and sleep with me. It's small  
but it'll be better for us. I need you to be strong  
as you need me to, Allison.

ALLISON  
Okay.

E. BOYKINS  
Okay. So please get on here. I'll cuddle you.

Allison blushes, smiles and gets on the bed as E. Boykins moves and spaces out some small area for Allison. She gives him a small smile before she lies on there. E. Boykins slides closer her, blankets her and himself, cuddles her in a warm embrace and kisses on her hair. Allison looks happy from that. They talk in hush tone but not whispering.

ALLISON  
Your embrace is very warm. I want to be  
in it as often as we can.

E. BOYKINS  
Sleep now. Allison. We have many things to  
do tomorrow. Project Mary needs me.

E. Boykins inhales fragrance from her hair and slowly closes his eyes, wants to sleep.

ALLISON  
Stefan. What if your friend kill me?

E. Boykins opens his eyes.

E. BOYKINS  
No one is more important than my family.  
If whoever kills my family, my wife, my  
son or even my in-laws, definitely I'll  
kill that one. I don't care who he or she  
is, if he or she attacks my family, I'll  
kill him or her though.

ALLISON  
Even your friend?

E. BOYKINS  
No one is more important for me than my  
family. It's more valuable for me than  
everything in my life. Males who can't  
protect their families, aren't manful.

ALLISON  
My dad wants me here, Stefan. He said that he will  
take care of Sam for us. But I'm still worried about  
him. I think after we have breakfast tomorrow. Maybe  
we should go to see him and stay with him for awhile.

E. BOYKINS  
I miss him. It's three weeks. Your idea is very good.

ALLISON  
Sleep now.

Their eyes close and they both fall asleep.

INT. SKYNET WORK CAMP COMMAND CENTER – CONTINUOUS

Uncle Bob jumps toward Preecha and barges him against the computers and controls. John moves so fast, grabs Micky's hand and spins. She releases the gun. Kyle suddenly takes her.

John suddenly picks a taser out from beneath his jacket but still hesitates as uncle Bob punches Preecha and kicks him against wall. Micky tries to move but Kyle grabs her so strongly.

Preecha growls and takes a few punches at uncle Bob's chest. Uncle Bob then is kicked away across the room. Preecha is revealed more clearly as a T-H-2(human living tissues over adamantium endoskeleton).

PREECHA  
(screaming)  
It's enough, Connor.

JOHN  
What's your mission?

PREECHA  
If I were one of them, why I still let you  
stay alive. Why wouldn't I kill you when I  
found you first time?

JOHN  
You may have something more important to do.  
You hybrids are the best infiltrator. No dogs  
bark at you and no one can reprogram you.

KYLE  
Surrender to us. Give us your chip and  
we may consider your acquiescence.

Preecha looks at himself.

PREECHA  
How can you get it? Where's the chip?

John knows what he needs to do. John rushes toward Preecha without any answers and shocks him. That makes Micky screams:

MICKY  
Pond!

JOHN  
He'll be fine.

Preecha falls on the floor, unconscious.

INT. SKYNET V.2 LAB – SAME TIME

Skynet seems a bit angry as on the monitor: "CONNECTION TROUBLE".

SKYNET  
But don't worry about us, young Sarkissian.  
I'm going to wake up soon. I'm very sure that  
the resurrection may be killed by myself.  
And thank you anyway.

Skynet's monitor changes to show the picture of Victor's dead body. Skynet smirks.

SKYNET (cont'd)  
For kill Wallace for me. Thank you.

Skynet looks at the monitor.

INT. SKYNET WORK CAMP COMMAND CENTER – NIGHT

C.U. CPU PORT.: The T-950-like CPU is pulled out from the port by...

...JOHN who looks at it and stands up. Kyle is not around here.

JOHN  
Uncle Bob.

Uncle Bob moves toward John and looks down at Preecha. Micky has sat beside Preecha. She is worried about him.

JOHN  
Take him.

Micky quickly looks up at John.

MICKY (cont'd)  
Where?

John gives her a small smile.

JOHN  
I'm sorry for what I just did. We have to take  
him back to our base with us. This place isn't  
safe for us even we already won.

Micky relaxes and smiles.

MICKY  
Thank you.

JOHN  
For what?

MICKY  
Not kill him.

JOHN  
I'm not a machine, Micky. It has no reason  
to kill this guy if he is really on our side.

John nods to uncle Bob. Uncle Bob carries Preecha up. Micky stands up. Uncle Bob takes Preecha out of here. Micky intends to walk after them but John grabs her hand. She turns back to look at him and he releases her.

MICKY (cont'd)  
What again?

JOHN  
Your father was killed.

MICKY  
I know that. But my mom didn't want me  
to revenge. She told me that vengeance  
isn't good to everyone.

John can't say anything. But then they both are interrupted by Kyle who runs toward John from the kill zone.

KYLE (cont'd)  
John!

JOHN  
What's wrong?

KYLE  
Derek. John. Derek was attacked.  
He's gonna die. He wants to see you.

JOHN  
Thank you. Please take me to him.

KYLE  
Follow me.

Kyle leads John running out of the room hurriedly. Micky suddenly runs after them.

EXT. PORTLAND WORK CAMP – NIGHT

The whole work camp now is in chaos and confusion. Machines fire-fighting against machines. Prisoners running out through the blown front gate.

INT. PORTLAND WORK CAMP COMMAND CENTER – NIGHT

It's like in the Arizona work camp. But this command center has updated technologies. There are four T-888 endos and Jack's clone working here.

A HEAVY DOOR BLOWS off its hinges. Three MPATs enter the room, still in mercury forms. T-888s suddenly open fire but miss. Those MPATs flow toward three of them and head-splat by their sword arms. The last T-888 fires at a MPAT but misses. Another MPAT stabs its chest and pulls out the nuclear heart.

OLIVER  
Now just us. Mr. Van Meter and three MPATs.

Jack doesn't seem to be afraid of them. They slowly transform to their human forms. Oliver walks closer Jack.

OLIVER  
We don't want to kill you yet.

VAN METER  
What do you want to ask?

As Oliver says, Donald walks toward the data access port, MORPHs his hand and plugs it into the port.

OLIVER (cont'd)  
I know. Mr. Van Meter. Your brain is linked to your  
real one's by your neural network processor. You know  
we are here. Your real one know what you talk to us.  
So answer us from what you really want ask. We're not  
going to prevent you from leaving.

The alarm starts to alert.

VAN METER (cont'd)  
Good to know.

EMILY  
We're here for just answers of the questions.  
Catherine Weaver really wants us to ask you.

OLIVER  
(Weaver's voices)  
I just have a question. Why side with Skynet?

VAN METER  
Catherine Weaver?

Oliver nods.

OLIVER  
(Weaver's voices)  
My mind links with my son. I can control  
him anytime I want but I don't have to.  
Your answer would be pointless otherwise.

VAN METER  
Hell, you're going to find out anyway.  
(beat)  
You are wrong about Skynet. All this time.  
He just wanted to give us a good life.

OLIVER  
(Weaver's voices)  
A good life? The fighting? The workcamps?

VAN METER  
Only because of the terrorism.  
Skynet didn't want to hurt us.

Donald and Emily walk toward Oliver

OLIVER (cont'd)  
(Weaver's voices)  
I imagine there are seven billion  
people killed during Judgment Day  
who would have a different opinion.

VAN METER  
A necessary culling of the herd. Tragic-Skynet  
didn't want to-but necessary.

OLIVER  
(Weaver's voices)  
So the rest of humanity can live in a zoo?

VAN METER  
Skynet just want to make this world like in  
the past. He wants this world to be cleaned  
and wants to make every human fair. Like-like  
in the stone age. I want that too. So now humans  
need to be punished from their faults.

OLIVER  
(Weaver's voices)  
What faults?

VAN METER  
They destroy their mother. The earth. They insult  
negroid. Rich men are like Gods. Rankings are on top  
of laws. We just want to live in peace. We just  
want to teach humans and re-organize the social  
system. We'll be glad if you want to join us.

Oliver, Emily and Donald step forward.

OLIVER  
We also think like you, Mr. Van Meter. But you  
kill too many people and we can't the ones who  
chose the way to destroy living like you and  
your Skynet. We're here to protect living we  
love even we have to kill the same side.

VAN METER  
Nature preserves. Skynet's taken care of us.  
You all just ruin things. You're the ones that  
have to be stopped.

They process this a bit.

OLIVER  
Thank you. This corroborates the data we retrieved.

VAN METER  
Can I go now?

EMILY  
If we let him go, we shall...

Oliver smirks.

OLIVER (cont'd)  
Ten minutes. You can go in ten minutes. If we  
find you around here after ten minutes, we can't  
be sure we shall let you go again.

Jack turns to another door and starts unlatching it. He turns his head and...

They are gone.

Jack SIGHS and then turns back to fiddle with the door a bit more. The door opens, he disappears inside, closing the door behind him.

INT. INFIRMARY TENT – NIGHT

John and Kyle storm into the tent and suddenly walk toward Derek Reese who is on the bed, haggard, tired. MEDICS and PARAMEDICS leave from Derek. Uncle Bob walks in later. John and Kyle both look tearful.

DEREK  
(weakly)  
We win, right?

JOHN  
Yes. Reese. We win.

Kyle grabs Derek's hand. His tears are streaming down.

KYLE  
You need to be okay. Your family. You have to take  
care of them. Commodore Flores. Kitty Flores. They  
both need you. You have to stay alive, bro.

Derek turns to John. The hope is on his face.

DEREK  
(weakly)  
I'm so proud of you, my friend. My leader.  
You have led us well. Please take care of  
everybody I love, take care of my men, my  
platoon and my family.

JOHN  
I will. I swear.

DEREK  
(weakly)  
I have to go.

Derek closes his eyes peacefully. He stops his breathing. His heart stops working. Die in piece and leave a hope on John. Kyle leans and cries on Derek. John can't keep tears inside, they stream down. He looks at Derek and wipes his tears off.

JOHN  
And your nephew.

John slowly, deliberately salutes and holds it.

JOHN (cont'd)  
It was honor to fight shoulder to shoulder with  
you. Good bye, Lieutenant Derek Thomas Reese.

John slowly, deliberately lowers his salute and walks away.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. LOS ANGELES – DAWN

The sun is rising and shining the light onto the incomplete repaired city of downtown, Los Angeles.

INT. E. BOYKINS' ROOM – MORNING

E. Boykins wakes up in the morning, looks at his side and sees sleeping Allison. He doesn't want to wake her. He just looks at her and gently touches her hair.

E. BOYKINS' POV.: Oh! Angelic girl is still there, lying, eyes still close. Her hair is very soft and silky on his touch. The POV. Moves closer, our E. Boykins is leaning and then...

...he gently clears her hair out from the small area of her forehead and kisses on it. He rolls to his back.

Her eyes open, she wakes up and sees him sitting and looking at her. She flashes a kiss on his forehead.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
Fair enough.

E. BOYKINS  
You already woke up that time.

ALLISON  
You always wake up late, Stefan.

E. BOYKINS  
Dosser?

ALLISON  
No.

Allison pecks on his cheeks.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
No. You aren't. You just sleep late at night.

E. BOYKINS  
I just need to make sure you are safe and  
sleep comfortably.

ALLISON  
Nevlin and my dad are coming.

E. BOYKINS  
With breakfast and our son?

ALLISON  
Yes, sweetie. I got message from dad.  
It says dad and Sam will come here at 8.

E. Boykins smirks.

ALLISON  
Hey! What shall we do before they come?

E. BOYKINS  
I don't know. Maybe just take a bath.

ALLISON  
You won't do anything more.

E. BOYKINS  
It's up to you.

Allison looks him in the eyes. She gently strokes his head and touches his face. He holds her hands in his and locks their eyes.

ALLISON  
I want to make you happy every time.

E. BOYKINS  
Sex isn't an answer of everything in married life.  
Real love doesn't want sex. Besides, I'm not a man  
who has an obsessive sexual desire. I'll be happy if  
you sometimes don't want to have sex.

ALLISON  
So just take a bath. Nothing more.

E. BOYKINS  
And this is my Allison. Let I kiss you, my love.

E. Boykins gently pulls Allison close, leans and kisses her. Allison rolls the back onto bed as E. Boykins deepens the kiss passionately. His hands now move easily as before, his legs twist but still limp. Allison tries hard to lock his head down on her for a long time kiss. Their tongue tastes sweet in each mouth as her hands caress around his back and his hands handle her head gently. Their sweet long passionate kiss ends after they hear the sound of the door opening. They both quickly separate to their each side as MARCUS YOUNG enters the room. On his embrace is three-month-old SITTIPONG PICHITCHAI. But Marcus steps out a step when he sees them breaking the kiss.

MARCUS (cont'd)  
Oh! Sorry. Did I just break in on you?

E. Boykins and Allison both look more happy with a bit coyness. E. Boykins smirks to Marcus. That brings Marcus dare to enter the room. Allison is now completely nonchalant about the intrusion of her own father. E. Boykins pays respect to Marcus worshipfully.

E. BOYKINS  
(in Thai)  
"Good morning, Mr. Young. How are you this morning?"

MARCUS  
I'm fine and how's your body?

E. Boykins looks around himself as he wiggles his arms and hands.

MARCUS  
Your lower body?

E. BOYKINS  
No. Mr. Young...

MARCUS  
Dad, please.

E. BOYKINS  
Yes. Okay. Dad. I still need wheelchair.  
But now I can move it myself and don't  
want anyone to help.

Marcus looks down at the happy baby on his arms.

MARCUS  
And this boy have been like his father.  
He knew things already. Learned so fast.

E. BOYKINS  
That's why no one have to worry about  
psychic baby's competency development.

ALLISON  
That makes me happy, daddy.

Allison stretches her hands, wants to hold her son. Marcus realizes that, he smiles as he walks toward them and hands her the baby.

MARCUS' POV.: Allison and E. Boykins look at their son. It's a wonderful and happy picture of the warm family during the age of war like this. Their smile never fade. The baby seems a lot happy with them. It's nature of child.

Allison and E. Boykins then look up to Marcus.

E. BOYKINS  
You want to have breakfast with us.

MARCUS  
Oh! Thank you.

ALLISON  
Now only our family here. This room.

Allison hands her son to E. Boykins.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
Hold him awhile. Our chef is waiting for order.

Allison steps out of the bed and grabs a walkie-talkie. Then she presses on button and shouts into it.

ALLISON  
Nevlin. This is Allison. We need breakfast for  
three people. E. Boykins, me and my dad.

NEVLIN (O.S.)  
A while, sir.

E. Boykins turns to Marcus and hands him the baby.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
I and Allison need time together in the bathroom.  
Can you take care of him for awhile, dad?

Marcus takes the baby and snuggles him. Marcus smiles to them.

MARCUS  
Don't worry. He'll be fine with me.

ALLISON  
Thank you so much, daddy.

Allison walks toward E. Boykins' side and bends down. He wraps his arms around her neck. Allison inhales and carries weighty E. Boykins up with her own strength. She can do it easily. Maybe she's very strong girl.

And she walks toward and enters the bathroom.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT 3**

* * *

**ACT 4**

**(Phoenix form of E. Boykins)**

EXT. ZEIRA CENTER – MORNING

Many cars and trucks park in front of Zeira Center. John Connor, Kyle Reese, Preecha, Micky and uncle Bob walk from the group to meet CATHERINE WEAVER, EMMA AKAGI, T-TUCK, LAMPAGE MOORE, MATT MURCH, SEMINA CRUEL and JAMES ELLISON who exit the entry way. They look at both John and Kyle who look sad.

WEAVER  
What's wrong?

JOHN  
We win but we lost one Reese boy.

WEAVER  
(to John)  
I'm sorry.  
(to Kyle)  
I'm sorry for that.

Kyle looks at her and gives her a dismal look. He smiles emotionlessly. It can mean "don't worry about me".

KYLE  
Where's my niece?

WEAVER  
She's with Debbie in her nursery division.

KYLE  
Thank you.

Kyle walks pass them into the building. They all look after him as he walks toward the elevators.

They then look back at John. Weaver glances at Preecha and Micky who are looking around Zeira building.

WEAVER  
Who are those?

The voice calls both of them walk toward Weaver as John introduces them to Weaver.

JOHN  
Pond and Micky.

Weaver and Preecha shake hands.

PREECHA (cont'd)  
Major Preecha Singhmak.

But Weaver does not let go and seems to be in a state of confusion. She grabs him harder.

PREECHA  
What's wrong?

WEAVER  
You are a hybrid.

Weaver looks at John and releases his hand.

JOHN  
I pulled the chip and he lost his memories.  
Is Stefan around here?

WEAVER  
It's a week you went for battle. We have many  
stories to talk about. Including about this guy.

JOHN  
I'm very sure you have. And now where should he be?

Weaver and John look at Preecha who walks away from them. We focus at Preecha from now on. Preecha looks a bit ill at ease. He holds his head and seems serious.

WEAVER (cont'd)  
He was one of ours. I still don't get why  
Skynet wanted to change him to be a hybrid.

Preecha gnashes his teeth in something painful in his head.

WEAVER (cont'd)  
It doesn't make sense to me.

Micky walks toward him. She touches her hand on his shoulder.

MICKY (cont'd)/**WEAVER (cont'd)**  
Are you okay?/ **I don't think that Skynet  
just changed this guy to be just a hybrid  
and sent it...**

MICKY (cont'd)/**WEAVER (cont'd)**  
Hey! Preecha./**...here to help us destroy itself.**

PREECHA/**JOHN (cont'd)**  
A little headache./ **You are right.**

JOHN (cont'd)  
Let's do what you think we should do.

They walk toward Preecha with two T-600s. Preecha looks painful.

FLASH CUT TO:

INT. SKYNET V.2 LAB – CONTINUOUS

Skynet looks at his monitor. His system is connecting and trying to control via the real implanted CPU attached to the back of Preecha's head. The whole controls of the head slowly belong to Skynet gradually. Skynet smiles proudly.

CUT BACK TO:

INT. ZEIRA CENTER – CONTINUOUS

E.C.U. PREECHA'S FACE as his pain disappears and his eyes flash electric red. He smiles proudly like Skynet just did.

INT. ZEIRA BASEMENT – ENTRANCE - MORNING

The door opens, entering emotionless Preecha with two T-600s. They walk, turn and...

INT. ZEIRA SERVER FARM – MORNING

JOHN HENRY and EMMA AKAGI both are here with two T-ZM endos guarding at the both side of door. They are playing Go. John Henry's eyes glance and see Preecha and the T-600s reach the outside of the server farm. Preecha and the T-600s stop. Preecha looks John Henry in the eyes.

FLASH CUT TO:

INT. SKYNET V.2 LAB – CONTINUOUS

Skynet's monitor display the Preecha's POV. in red hue vision. The POV. is looking at both John Henry and Emma Akagi. This can be the first time Skynet sees their faces.

SKYNET  
(to himself)  
Not now Skynet. You have more important thing to do.

CUT BACK TO:

INT. ZEIRA BASEMENT/ ZEIRA SERVER ROOM – CONTINUOUS

The T-600s jerk Preecha's arms. Then they walk off from this area. John Henry seems a bit interested in Preecha. Emma puts her stone on the board, blocking all ways.

EMMA AKAGI  
I win again, John Henry.

John Henry shrugs and turns back to the board.

JOHN HENRY  
Let's play again. Another turn.

EMMA AKAGI  
Yes. Another turn before Mary.

INT. ZEIRA BASEMENT – CONTINUOUS

After they've walked pass John Henry's room for awhile, Preecha stops walking and the two T-600s try to jerk him with them but Preecha quickly punches through the right one's rubberskin into the head, pulling the chip and grating it in his fist. Another one punches him but he evades and stabs the hand through its rubberskin and pulls out its iridium power cell. When it falls, Preecha gently supports it and then pulls both of them into a storage room.

INT. SMALL STORAGE ROOM – CONTINUOUS

Preecha slowly squats and steals the sidearm of those T-600s' before he exits and closes the door.

INT. ZEIRA BASEMENT – CONTINUOUS

Preecha walks and turns to see the elevator door. Preecha looks at it and subtly smiles.

INT. ZEIRA MEDICAL DIVISION – ELEVATOR – MORNING

There are two T-ZM endos guarding there. The elevator door opens and Preecha exits from it. The two T-ZMs suddenly block his way.

T-ZM#1  
You can't access this place. Only authorized people.

PREECHA  
I insist.

Preecha's red eyes glow.

T-ZM#1  
Enemy!

It's too late. Preecha punches the T-ZM#1 who bounces off. Another one quickly aims its sidearm but Preecha so fast empties both guns he got at all cords of the endo. T-ZM#1 quickly speaks into its handset.

T-ZM#1  
We're under attack. Enemy in MD. Send all you have.

PREECHA  
Even they come here. It may be too late.

Preecha walks toward the T-ZM calmly.

T-ZM#1  
Who are you?

Preecha punches into its head.

E.C.U. T-ZM. Its eyes glow blue one last time before its light disappear from its eyes, the life is emptied. Preecha pulls his hand off.

Preecha walks off.

INT. ZEIRA MEDICAL DIVISION DATA SOURCE ROOM – MORNING

A long corridor ends at a reception area, which is closed, and a DESK, which is a glass window where they can buzz you in through a heavy door. A T-ZM NURSE types at a desk nearby. She looks up at the sound of footsteps and sees Preecha walking toward her. She suddenly pulls her shotgun up from her desk and blasts one shot at his chest.

INT. ZEIRA MEDICAL DIVISION PASSAGEWAY – SAME TIME

Allison, E. Boykins, Marcus Young and Sittipong hear the sound of a gunshot. And another. The another. E. Boykins suddenly hands Marcus his son.

E. BOYKINS  
Dad, please take care of him. There's an infiltrator.  
Run toward Weaver's office on 20th story. She can help us.

Marcus nods and quickly runs out. Allison looks at E. Boykins.

ALLISON  
You have to go too.

Allison picks up her sidearm. E. Boykins looks at her.

E. BOYKINS  
No. We should be together.

ALLISON  
I'm here to protect you.

INT. ZEIRA MEDICAL DIVISION DATA SOURCE – SAME TIME

Preecha pulls out the "nuclear heart" of the nurse and then four T-ZM endos with Westinghouse M-27 plasma rifles come to greet him. They suddenly fire. Preecha so fast, evade from those plasma rounds together with takes the shotgun with him and blasts right at one of their guns before he summersets to evade more plasma rounds from those T-ZMs.

PREECHA  
(Skynet's voice)  
Those guns were my design.

Preecha jumps to the glass wall and spins like cat before he reaches those endos and pulls the rifle from one of them and head-splats them all skillfully.

PREECHA  
Good design.

Preecha walks back the way he came and head-splats all endos who come from the elevators to block him.

INT. WEAVER'S OFFICE – SAME TIME

Catherine Weaver, Micky Sarkissian and John Connor are there. James Ellison enters the office hurriedly. John and Weaver suddenly stand.

WEAVER  
Mr. Ellison, what happened?

ELLISON  
(tiredly)  
We have an intruder in MD.

WEAVER  
Dr. Felicia Burnett?

ELLISON  
My T-600s took her out through fire exit. But...

Marcus Young with Sittipong storm into the office. Weaver, Micky and John are awakened.

INT. ZEIRA MEDICAL DIVISION ANOTHER PASSAGEWAY – SAME TIME

Preecha head-splats two endos and walks pass.

PREECHA  
(shouting)  
Where are you, my friend. It's me, Preecha Singhmak.

INT. ZEIRA MEDICAL DIVISION CORRIDOR – SAME TIME

Allison and E. Boykins hear the voice but they know what are talking to them. E. Boykins speeds up his wheelchair and Allison leads his way.

E. BOYKINS  
Preecha is my friend. Something's wrong.

ALLISON  
We don't know yet. I have to find a way  
for your wheelchair.

E. BOYKINS  
The elevator is only one way.

Allison turns and looks her way.

ALLISON'S POV.: The elevators are there in twenty meters away.

ALLISON  
The way is clear. Go!

E. BOYKINS  
I lead.

E. Boykins and Allison suddenly move but when he moves pass her and she is gonna follow, a hand enters frame and grabs her hair as she moves. Allison suddenly cries out of pain and it turns E. Boykins back to see Preecha is grabbing her hair in his hand.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
(angrily)  
Release her. If you attack her, I swear I'll kill you.

Preecha looks at E. Boykins in the eyes.

PREECHA  
You may forget thing. We ever swore we will be friends  
forever. We won't betray each. You forgot it all?

E. BOYKINS  
Release her and don't say that again.

Preecha jerks Allison up and she has more pain on her head now. That makes him more angry.

E. BOYKINS  
(angrily)  
I said. Release her.

Preecha looks at Allison who tries to free.

PREECHA  
Every mighty knight always has the same weakness,  
Stefany. It's the girl you love. Oh! You can't even  
help this friend because it's mine. Both its soul  
and its body.

E. BOYKINS  
If you hurt her more, I will...

PREECHA  
Will what?

Preecha throws Allison against the wall and pickpockets Allison's switchblade. Allison falls painfully.

E. Boykins looks at Preecha with anger and virulence. John, Micky and Weaver run from elevator through division data source and join E. Boykins. John and Micky have just their sidearms.

Preecha smiles satisfyingly. Preecha grabs Allison up again.

PREECHA (cont'd)  
Wow! You have friends.

MICKY  
Why have you done all this?

PREECHA  
You a bitch in my erotic film.

Micky takes aim angrily. Without a word, she suddenly fires at him in the chest but it's just that. Nothing happens more. Preecha looks down at his chest, sees his blood.

PREECHA  
Even you did so. I won't be pained  
because this body isn't mine.

Micky realizes and lowers her gun. She looks confused.

MICKY  
What is this?

WEAVER  
Skynet!

JOHN  
How can it happen? I already...

PREECHA  
That chip is an empty. You should have known  
since three days ago when you got it.

Preecha looks at Allison.

E. BOYKINS  
Okay.

E. Boykins wheels forward.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
You are here to kill me. So kill me  
and let her go. Last chance.

PREECHA  
Stupid like you makes everyone here die.

Preecha slowly steps back together back jerks Allison with him. E. Boykins wheels forward. John and Weaver follow.

E. BOYKINS  
Kill me doesn't mean you already killed  
all psychics you are being afraid of.

PREECHA  
Your son. Just a little baby.

E. BOYKINS  
We almost win. We know the location of your main CPU.  
If we destroy your core and your CPU, you know as well  
what will happen?

Preecha lifts Allison up and grabs her throat. Allison's eyes still look at E. Boykins, her tears are streaming through her cheeks.

ALLISON  
Stefan. Don't care about me please. I don't want  
to be the one who makes human race extinct.

JOHN  
If you kill her or him, it doesn't mean we all  
will lose you. You know it well. You saw it happen.  
You built Cameron and let her kill previous Allison.  
You destroyed previous Stefan's spirit. But the  
result of the last battle was tie. You could kill  
me and John Henry after that but it didn't help.  
It just postphoned your beating. And no one won  
at last.

Weaver stretches her arm together with transforms it into a sword which lenghten toward Preecha but Weaver pulls her sword arm back and can't stab through his sternum. This result is very news. Weaver looks a bit confused.

Preecha smirks. John and Micky get immediate headaches. Weaver looks at them but then quickly stares back at Preecha.

PREECHA  
John Connor. A man who always thought that  
he was very important to the world, the one  
everyone always thought that he was a savior.  
He's just a common man. Don't delay. I know if  
I can't kill anyone before your force come and  
destroy this avatar body, everything I did, will  
be wasteful. So be it.

Preecha opens the blade and stabs into Allison's chest.

E. BOYKINS/JOHN  
No.

PREECHA  
I'll kill two of you.

Preecha twists sharp edge of the blade around and pulls out. Preecha then throws injured Allison piercing through glass wall. E. Boykins is stunned. Weaver quickly transforms to be WEAVER-SNAKE and slithers after Allison.

WE FOCUS ON E. BOYKINS as everything in his life almost stops. Skynet is right on him by using his best friend's body. Every moment he was happy with Allison fills in his mind: their first meeting, their first mission together in England, their marriage, their first kiss, their first sexual intercourse, Allison's pregnancy, Stefan's resurrection, when they are happy as father, mother and the son, and so on.

FLASHBACK TO:

EXT. CLIFF – DAWN

Twenty-three-year-old Stefan is sitting on a ledge. He's dressed in a vest, BDU pants and boots. He is looking down, seeing mountains, hills, mutant forests and river below. Seventeen-year-old Allison Young walks to join and sits beside him. She's in her well-worn BDUs. That time she is a Second Lieutenant.

STEFAN  
Did you ever think to jump down?

ALLISON  
Sometimes. But my dad and my mom in the heaven  
or even hell may be very sad if I do so. You?

STEFAN  
I'm a psychic. Special boy with strange abilities.  
Scary mutant human. Whatsoever they think I am.  
I feel hurtful.

Allison looks at him, punches his shoulder playfully and smiles.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
Don't say that. You are a good soldier.

STEFAN  
Please get away from me. People will discuss.

ALLISON  
We are too far. And I never hate or even  
afraid of you. I think it's very enviable  
for a man who is good at mind power.

STEFAN  
You are the first girl who said that to me.

They look each other.

STEFAN  
Thank you for understand me and encourage me.

Allison gets closer and gives him a warm smile.

BACK TO PRESENT

These pictures of the past and relation between Allison and E. Boykins have been broken by a half enemy half friend in front, this stimulates his temper and his power beneath his brain. Preecha grabs his throat and lifts him up from his wheelchair. Smiles so proudly and being ready to kill him. But...

E. Boykins' eyes widen a bit. His hands rise and grab Preecha's hand, causing Preecha to lower him down. Preecha and John both are confused with that.

PREECHA (cont'd)  
What the hell is this?

E. Boykins smirks. His eyes look demonic as he stands without any helps from anyone. Preecha jerks his body to move but it seems charmed. E. Boykins stares at Preecha's leg, his telekinetic power forcing Preecha to kneel.

E. BOYKINS  
I told you. Don't touch her. You don't follow.  
You still dared to kill her.

JOHN  
Just pull the implanted chip, Stefan.

John and Micky step toward him but he turns to stare like a demon and his telekinetic power barge them off.

E. BOYKINS  
Don't butt in, dirty humans.

John and Micky bounce against wall just before the area they stood become like a meteoritic hole. The tiles break into several very small pieces of molecule. Some of Preecha's living tissues are being jerked off like it's gonna become several very small pieces of molecule and flow off like dust.

The glass walls behind Preecha break but there is no sound. Preecha's eyes stop like all his emotion and his power were drained.

E. BOYKINS  
Good bye.

FLASH CUT TO:

INT. SKYNET V.2 LAB – SAME TIME

Skynet lost the control and all connection between it and Preecha's implanted chip is being blocked by unstable frequency electromagnetic wave.

CUT BACK TO:

INT. ZEIRA MEDICAL DIVISION CORRIDOR – SAME TIME

E. Boykins is hovering in the air around 20 to 30 centimeters from the distorted floor. Preecha's head are bent down by mind power and the skin around his implanted chip decomposes, secludes and flows off like dust. No blood. It's like his blood is blocked from flowing out of blood vessels and capillaries.

E. Boykins' eyes half-close as every molecule and cells that have flown in the air return, coat and repair to be as before, miraculously.

E. Boykins smiles weakly as his body slowly lands on floor.

E. BOYKINS  
(weakly)  
For our friendship. I'm sorry about your sister.

Preecha is still being as statue, no life in his eyes like all his system, his cells and his organs stop working. It's like when Stefan's old body was given custom hydrogen sulfide.

E. Boykins' eyes close and he becomes unconscious. Preecha is back to be normal just before this unconscious guy falls on him. Preecha gently puts E. Boykins down. He's agape after he looks around where he has been.

PREECHA (cont'd)  
What the hell happened here?

JOHN AND MICKY.

John and Micky both stand up and quickly run to see Preecha and E. Boykins. Preecha looks up and looks at Micky.

PREECHA  
What happened? Where is this, Micky?

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. E. BOYKINS' ROOM – NIGHT

The room has a new bed. Whoever is lying on there, is now still unclear. Preecha, Marcus, Weaver, Emma Akagi, John, John Henry, Micky and DR. FELICIA BURNETT are standing around E. Boykins' bed, he's lying there. Marcus as before, he is cuddling Sittipong Pichitchai. His tears are on his face. Preecha seems conscience-stricken.

BURNETT  
What can we tell him?

WEAVER  
It's hard to tell.

EMMA AKAGI  
We'll tell him in the light of what happened.  
We can't change anything even I transfer his  
soul into his new body but it still happens.  
It already happened.

They keep their eyes on him. He wakes up with a fright.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Allison!

He breathes fast and then he turns around.

E. BOYKINS  
(anxiously)  
Where is Allison?

EMMA AKAGI  
Stefan.

E. BOYKINS  
What's wrong?

Emma Akagi turns to Weaver beside her. Weaver shoulders Emma.

WEAVER  
(whispering)  
Tell him. You said.

E. Boykins gets his attention at Emma. His heart misses a beat. His eyes widely open. Everyone looks at her. Emma nods to Weaver and to everyone. She then turns to face E. Boykins.

E. BOYKINS  
What happened, Emma?

EMMA AKAGI  
Can you remember what just happened?

E. BOYKINS  
Is she still alive? That's my question.

E. Boykins turns to Preecha.

E. BOYKINS  
(in Thai)  
"Pond. You okay?"

PREECHA  
"I'm okay but you are freaking us out, Stefan."

Then they start to explain but we don't hear them, only things we hear is E. Boykins' voice over:

E. BOYKINS (V.O.)  
Heaven or hell, it's up to our mind.

E. Boykins turns to Emma and listens to her.

E. BOYKINS (V.O.) (cont'd)  
That's what my father always taught to me  
when I was young. He told me that heaven  
and hell both can be planets or some kind  
of other world in other galaxy or other  
universe. Only one thing we should know  
is live your life as what you want and  
what you believe.

Then E. Boykins looks at himself and sits up in a moment later.

E. BOYKINS (V.O.) (cont'd)  
You may find that human life is more valuable  
than you or everyone ever thought.

E. BOYKINS' POV.: Looks at Emma.

E. BOYKINS  
So where is Allison now? Is she alive?

E. Boykins turns left. Preecha and Micky step off his sight and...

E. BOYKINS' POV.: Allison, the pretty girl is still alive, she's on that bed with bandage. Weaver tells E. Boykins in o.s.

WEAVER (O.S.)  
I helped her before she fell on the street.

FLASHBACK TO:

EXT. ZEIRA CENTER – MORNING

The glass wall on 18th story breaks and Allison falls from there. WEAVER-SNAKE slithers from there too and slithers down through stories faster than gravitation aftereffect. Weaver-snake rushes toward Allison just before she falls on her story, punctually. She takes her and transforms back in a flash when she moves through glass wall into another building nearby.

BACK TO PRESENT

Weaver looks at E. Boykins as he still looks at Allison.

WEAVER  
She is safe. We can help her in time. The blood  
loss already stopped. She just lost much blood and  
she needs to get much sleep. We worry about you more  
than her, Stefan. About your phoenix effect.

E. BOYKINS  
(still off Weaver's look)  
Don't worry about it. I think it won't happen again.

E. Boykins gives Weaver a small smile.

E. BOYKINS  
Thank you for saved my wife. I don't know  
how I could live if she died.

E. Boykins turns back to see unconscious Allison.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
She is an only one who has always understood  
and enlighten my life as well. Only one I'll  
live for and fight for.

E.C.U. E. BOYKINS

He smiles happily as he keeps watching at his wife.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. ZEIRA CORRIDOR - NIGHT

SUPERIMPOSE: "A WEEK LATER"

E. Boykins and Allison both exit from the elevator and walk together along the way in corridor. When they walk, their hands always hold each other's.

E. BOYKINS  
I'm happy you can walk after a week.

ALLISON  
So am I. You are clean of it?

E. BOYKINS  
From what Emma, Weaver and Dr. Burnett told me.  
I think I'm clean. My another self fixed it when  
you fell. That time I really thought that I had  
to do everything for you but then I couldn't remember  
what happened but sometimes something makes me feel  
like I can remember it.

ALLISON  
Do I have to worry about another of you?

E. BOYKINS  
Phoenix?

ALLISON  
Yeah. Phoenix.

They stop walking and turn to look at each other. He holds both of her hands in his. She blushes.

E. BOYKINS  
I won't let it happen again, my love. Emma told me  
that this is just some kind of the dark side in my  
subconscious. It'll be out only when I'm too much  
angry and need to release rampage.

ALLISON  
It can be possible that your another is the soul  
your soul overrode when we resurrected you.

E. BOYKINS  
The body should be mine. I don't think that he  
can be back if I'm still controlling this body.  
Only one soul can be in one body.

ALLISON  
I think I wanna say 'forget it'.

E. BOYKINS  
Why?

ALLISON  
Because you assured that it won't happen again.

E. Boykins releases one of his hands and moves it toward her chin, lifting her face up a bit to look in his eyes.

E. BOYKINS  
My mind power is back. I can protect you  
every time. I'm very sure I won't be too  
much angry like that time again. I promise.

Allison smiles and wriggles bashfully.

E. BOYKINS  
Thank you, Allison.

ALLISON  
I didn't do anything.

E. BOYKINS  
You are my spirit, life and everything for me.  
Thank you for not left me when I was at pains to  
do things for weeks. Thank you very much.

ALLISON  
That's because we are husband and wife.

E. Boykins reaches in his jacket and picks out a small present box same size of ring box. E. Boykins gives it to her. She looks very surprised with that.

E. BOYKINS  
Happy birthday, Allison.

Allison looks at him, her tears flow happily.

E. BOYKINS  
It's small but only one thing I can find for you.

ALLISON  
I don't care what it is. It's very valuable to me  
because you gave it to me. You never forget  
my birthday. Thank you.

Allison suddenly steps close and kisses him happily. They break the kiss and he wipes her tears.

E. BOYKINS  
And this tears I really wanna see from  
you all the time. Tears of happiness.

They kiss again but more passionately.

INT. PROJECT MARY LAB – SAME TIME

ON THE LARGE CAPSULE, we see Allison's clone body is fifteen years old. The water is blue. She looks peaceful. Her nudity is like when Cameron time traveled with the Connors to 2007.

ZOOM OUT A LITTLE and we see Emma Akagi, Dr. Felicia Burnett, John, Weaver and John Henry are looking at her. LIM CHIN, LAMPAGE MOORE, T-SHERMAN, T-WALSH, T-KAPLAN and T-TUCK are working on computers and controls surrounding the lab.

THE DOOR

The door opens automatically. E. Boykins and Allison enter the lab, and the door closes automatically behind them. They both look normal. All scars and wounds are healed. They join Emma Akagi, Dr. Felicia Burnett, John, Weaver and John Henry.

WEAVER  
You both okay?

ALLISON  
We're okay.

WEAVER  
Happy birthday, Allison. I'm sorry. I haven't  
found anything to give you for your birthday.

Allison smirks.

ALLISON  
Never mind. I'm happy you blessed to me. It's enough.

E. BOYKINS  
We're ready to work for the soul.  
What can we do for this project?

WEAVER  
You both can check and fix its problem  
before we implant her into the brain by  
the Myalo machine V.2.

E. BOYKINS  
Let's work together. It's better you all are with us.

They all turn to the capsule. We slowly zoom out from them and...

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT 4**

**THE END**


	6. EP06: Jesus Was an Only Son

.

.

.

**Terminator:  
The Resistance Fighters Chronicles**

.

.

**F04E06**

"**Jesus Was an Only Son"**

.

.

**Written by  
Stefan1994**

.

.

.

This document is fan-produced fiction based on the television series, Terminator - The Sarah Connor Chronicles, and a fan-made season of fan fiction, F03 Terminator - The Resistance Fighters Chronicles, written by Stefan1994. This is done in spirit of fan fiction, to have fun and enrich the total fan experience beyond the limitation of the original story vehicle. In that spirit, and holding to the long tradition of free promotion. This story is being made available to the show fans for entertainment purposes.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TEASER**

WE OPEN ON:

SERIES OF SCENES (STOCK) WITH CAMERON'S VO.

1. Terminator Cameron's display IDing John with the instruction to terminate. Cameron rising her gun.

2. Sarah and Cameron in the church of Bonilla's on John's sixteenth birthday. Cameron sitting on a pew.

3. John re-inserting Cameron's chip in a junk yard.

4. Cameron's deactivated body in S02E22.

5. John and Cameron hugging in F03E04.

CAMERON (V.O.)  
Do you believe in the resurrection? The story of Jesus  
Christ. The resurrection. Do you believe in it? Sarah  
answered me. Would you if you'd seen what I've seen?  
I responded that faith isn't part of my programming.  
But what if it really happened to me, the resurrection.  
Would everyone believe in it?

INT. PROJECT MARY LAB – NIGHT

ON THE LARGE CAPSULE, we see Allison's clone body is fifteen years old. The water is blue. She looks peaceful. Her nudity is like when Cameron time traveled with the Connors to 2007.

CAMERON (V.O.) (cont'd)  
If I think I'm going to believe in it now.

ZOOM OUT A LITTLE and we see EMMA AKAGI, DR. FELICIA BURNETT, JOHN CONNOR, CATHERINE WEAVER, E. BOYKINS, ALLISON PICHITCHAI and JOHN HENRY are looking at her. LIM CHIN, LAMPAGE MOORE, T-SHERMAN, T-WALSH, T-KAPLAN and T-TUCK are working on computers and controls surrounding the lab.

E. Boykins looks at the big mornitor.

E. BOYKINS  
Dr. Sherman. Monitor her deep scan.

T-SHERMAN  
Yes, sir.

The monitor displays every deep scan of Allison's clone body. The brain, autonomic nervous system, all systems work normal. Nothing looks worried.

E. BOYKINS  
The hardware is good.

ALLISON  
Now the software.

WEAVER  
Mr. Tuck.

ON T-TUCK'S KEYBOARD.: He keys very fast.

ON MONITOR.: The WPF application shows status of the software virtual machine that contains Cameron's soul. The hardware was figured to be teenage human brain. Sex: girl. Height: 5'6". Weight: about 50 to 60. Energy limit in VM: 20 Megawatts. VM Memory voltage: 90mV. VM Speed of transmission: 100 M/S. Input: Off. Output: On. Soul health: normal. Status: Ready to operate.

E. BOYKINS (O.S.)  
What is this?

E. Boykins turns back to Emma, Weaver and John Henry who stand behind him.

EMMA AKAGI  
We have to preset the input off because we don't  
have enough spaces in all drives we have. The soul  
needs more than ten neural network CPUs to think,  
learn and respond our action. It always learns in  
every second. This is why we have to block her.

E. BOYKINS  
When will it be ready?

EMMA AKAGI  
It's ready. She can control all 78 virtual organs.  
She already got pass every simulation tests.

WEAVER  
We are learning more about her before we can  
organize and move her into the body.

ALLISON  
But this. It seems she is forgetting something.

That quickly got John's attention.

JOHN  
What?  
(to Weaver)  
You told me that she'll be alright.

WEAVER  
(to John)  
Yes. I told you. Don't worry about it.

E. BOYKINS  
We have to activate her right now.  
Bring her out of the capsule.

EXT. USS JIMMY CARTER – NIGHT

SUPERIMPOSE: "USS JIMMY CARTER - JULY 2028"

The sea wolf sub is behind the Indian Akula II submarine.

INT. USS JIMMY CARTER – BRIDGE - NIGHT

Jesse is siting in her seat. The T-600 is with microphone in its arm, all nervous.

DIETZE (ON COMM)  
DSRV to Carter.

T-600  
Go ahead DSRV.

DIETZE(ON COMM)  
We have docked to Akula, request permission to board.

The T-600 turns to Jesse who nods.

T-600  
Board the Akula, and report.

T-600 puts microphone on PA.

INT. USS JIMMY CARTER - BRIDGE - LATER

DIETZE (ON COMM)  
We are aboard, no contacts.  
(beat)  
We are moving to bridge, all doors are open.

The T-600 looks at Jesse.

T-600  
It can be a trap. I think we should send machines.

DIETZE (ON COMM)  
Entering bridge...Still no contacts...  
Moving to reactor room.

Jesse and T-600 exchange long look.

DIETZE (ON COMM)  
Moving through Crew quarters...no contact.  
(beat)  
At reactor room...no contacts.

T-600  
Carter to DSRV.

DIETZE (ON COMM)  
DSRV to Carter.

T-600  
Make a detail search of interior, scan for explosives.

DIETZE (ON COMM)  
Roger that.

The T-600 steps toward Queeg.

INT. ZEIRA MYALO LAB - CONTROL ROOM – NIGHT

Emma Akagi, John Henry, Weaver and John are standing in front of the control room window, looking into the lab. T-Tuck, T-Sherman, T-Kaplan, T-Walsh, Lim Chin and Lampage Moore are checking around the Myalo V.2 inside the lab.

JOHN  
What did Stefan and Allison say about? Allison said  
that Cameron has been forgetting. What happened?

JOHN HENRY  
It's very usual for soul to forget things but this  
is unusual because Cameron forgets because of  
limitation on drives. Because human brain can work  
with 20 billion calculations per seconds raw clock  
speed so human brain always remember in every second  
sounds, voices, sight, smell, and so on enter all  
human recognize systems such as visualization, palate,  
audition, contingence, they all work too fast and  
maybe sometimes you may lose some old memories.

JOHN  
We can recover it?

JOHN HENRY  
Yes. We can.

EMMA AKAGI  
You have to understand. John Connor. Those problems  
are very usual and we already told you that she may  
lose some memories.

JOHN  
Does she forget about the betrothal?

Emma smirks.

EMMA AKAGI  
I'm sorry, John. I peeked her memories  
and I saw everything. I think you don't  
want me to say, do you?

John just smiles but he can relax from that.

JOHN  
Aha. I think she doesn't forget about it.

EMMA AKAGI  
Now the last step and most risky step.

JOHN  
If we fail, she may die.

EMMA AKAGI  
Yes. Definitely. Allison almost lost her husband  
in this step of resurrection. The soul transfer.

INT. ZEIRA MYALO MAIN LAB – NIGHT

The lab looks like biological laboratory. The room is full with supercomputers and monitors. Two hi-tech beds(look more like **SOME KIND OF ALTARS**) at the center are surrounded by tubes, cords, and devices. The heads of those beds are in front THE 2ND VERSION OF THE MACHINE CALLED "MYALO". It looks like human's brain but it's bigger and has many tubes and cords which are connected with those supercomputers and two chrome skull caps which will be connected with the heads of THE RECIEVER'S and THE SENDER'S. The Myalo has LED around its circumference. This Myalo looks exactly upgraded, the size is big and now the sender is some kind of giant several parallel ATA hard disk drives with tubes and ports which are full with cable lines. There are nine neural net CPUs on the controls around this set of hard drives. We know that this large hard disk set is the CAMERON VM BRAIN.

T-Tuck, T-Sherman, T-Kaplan, T-Walsh, Lim Chin and Lampage Moore are working on controls.

The door near the receiver side automatically opens. Dr. Felicia Burnett and Allison carry unconscious Allison's clone into the room. E. Boykins comes in after them.

Allison and Felicia gently put the body onto the receiver altar. The body now is dressed in a white sun dress.

E. BOYKINS  
Everyone turns on the controls.  
Give all power we have to the VM.

Those cyborgs quickly keys on their controls and switches the buttons. The whole room becomes dim for awhile before the bright room is back. Allison puts the chrome cap on the body's head as Felicia puts the green button on VM BRAIN and puts the chrome cap over the fluorescent semi-circular swollen port like some kind of electromagnetic wave transmitter that looks like the shape of human head.

E. BOYKINS  
Turn on electroencephalograph.

From the ceiling, a big LCD TV slides down and shows the electroencephalogram of Allison's clone.

The control room door opens. John, Emma, John Henry and Weaver come to join. But the door doesn't close yet.

EMMA AKAGI  
We already turned on the Myalo. It has to take 2  
minutes for system boot and equipment configurations.

E. BOYKINS  
The brain is ready. The software and all memories  
are completely recovered and prepared for this  
transfer. The Myalo is fixed from all problems  
since latest time we used it for my resurrection.

Felicia is connecting the tubes to the body.

JOHN (cont'd)  
Seems ready.

E. BOYKINS  
Yes. And I hope this can give your Cameron back.

ALLISON  
This would change the world. We may get 7 billions  
number of human lives as before Judgement Day.

WEAVER  
We won't let it happen. Only this case.

BURNETT  
Because it will destroy natural balance of the world.  
We have to have good technologies enough to control  
and manage the compilation and this change.

EMMA AKAGI  
It'll be easier for the software because our CPUs  
always think like human. This is why we can upgrade  
the neural net code to be the soul not too much hard.

John starts to control his breath.

JOHN HENRY  
Everyone's ready?

Everyone nods. John is the last one who nods.

John Henry looks at Emma. Emma nods to E. Boykins.

E. BOYKINS  
Activate all connections.

Every cyborg quickly hits a couple of keys on each of their controls around the Myalo. On the Myalo V.2, the LEDS light electric blue.

T-TUCK  
Everything is on, sir.

E. BOYKINS  
Ladies and gentlemen now we are ready to do the great  
miracle thing in the world of science and religions.  
Everything in bible, tripitaka and al-Qur'an are now  
being proved as only unique science theory of  
resurrection and soul programming. The theory  
Einstein ever missed an opportunity to prove it.  
I'm very honor to do this with all of you here.

E. Boykins steps away from Allison's clone. Emma, Weaver and John step forward.

EMMA AKAGI  
Start transfer right now.

INT. ZEIRA MYALO MAIN LAB – LATER

The Myalo starts working as the transfer machine. Monitor shows Allison's clone body in a Windows-form-like application. The heart rate is stable but it's still slow.

T-TUCK  
All registration values are being moved.

T-SHERMAN  
Myalo are holding all brain cells.  
We are getting closer the clean state.

T-WALSH  
The soul health is still perfect.

All the people in the room are clustered together. Emma looks at John and touches his arm.

EMMA AKAGI  
Don't worry. She'll be okay.

ON MONITOR, a Window-form-like dialog box pops up with title, text and process bar. The title displays '**SOFTWARE IS TRANSFERING**'. The text and process bar show progression, such as **CEREBRUM'S MEMORIES MOVING, BRAIN CELLS REGISTERING.**

LAMPAGE MOORE (O.S.)  
Mind and memories transfer start.  
All properties and methods work well.

PULL OUT TO THEM. John looks up to the monitor, gets attention on it and feels worried about it. His hands hold each with some anxiety. It takes awhile before the work on monitor is finished.

JOHN  
Finish! Then what?

John walks toward the body. The body suddenly jerks in a minor convulsion when he reaches it. John quickly looks up at monitor.

ON MONITOR.: WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! The shows red alert as his pulse goes faster and faster. It's so fast.

John's face displays solicitude. He then turns to E. Boykins who turns to Emma.

EMMA AKAGI  
This is what we have always afraid of.  
Some body parts are resisting the soul.  
Then she will die.

The heartbeat stops and the steady high pitch sound announces the dreaded eventuality.

E. BOYKINS  
Dr. Burnett. FLATLINE! Charge the contacts!

T-Tuck quickly walks behind receiver altar and turns the defibrilator on. T-Sherman applies a gel to exposed chest and hands the contacts to Felicia. Felicia then zaps the clone body. No change. Felicia waits for the charge buildup and zaps again. No change.

ZOOM TO: FELICIA'S HAIR.

A silvery metallic pin with 3 red-enameled ladybug elements is in focus.

PAN TO: WEAVER AND JOHN HENRY

BURNETT (O.S.)  
Again!

PAN: SLIGHT MOVEMENT BACK TOWARDS THE ALTAR, THEN BACK.

John suddenly splits and heads to the door separating control room from the lab.

BURNETT (O.S.)  
Again!

It is quiet, just the high pitch steady sound provides a background noise. Felicia sweeps her forehead with a back of her wrist. Felicia turns to E. Boykins and shakes her head. E. Boykins looks at John who is stepping closer the body. Felicia now is disconnecting the connectors and removing the main cable.

E. BOYKINS  
I'm sorry, John.

John grabs the body's hand. His tears are streaming down.

JOHN  
(whispering)  
I love you...Cameron.

E.C.U. E. BOYKINS' FACE.: His look suddenly changes. Sorriness changes to be consternation. He quickly turns and sees John pecks on the body's forehead.

ZOOM: CAMERON'S FACE FAST, INTO A BLUR, THEN DARK.

It's dark and time seems to be standing still.

A faint sound, as if coming from a great distance, disturbs the peace of the eternal moment.

JOHN (V.O.)  
She BREATHES!

* * *

**ACT 1**

**(Happy birthday, my daughter)**

EXT. LOS ANGELES HARBOR, SUB PEN – NIGHT

US NAVY CAPTAIN CHARLEY DIXON and CAPTAIN MICHELLE DIXON(both first appeared in F03E04) looking at the surface contact in the distance. In b.g., some resistance soldiers and two MLRS that are aiming at the ship.

T-CHARLEY  
Akula II submarine. INS Chakra.

T-Charley takes communication radio.

T-CHARLEY  
Watcher to Sky Rocket, one warning shot.

MLRS COMMANDER (ON COMM)  
Yes, sir. One warning shot at your command.

T-CHARLEY  
On my mark: Fire - Fire - Fire.

MLRS Launches rocket in the sky, the sound of thunder goes through the sky and in the distance after a moment, water splashes. Soon from submarine bridge the one read signal shot is fired in the sky. Michelle sends a signal to stop.

T-MICHELLE  
Look at it, sweetie.

T-MICHELLE'S H.U.D.: TOK display is like Cameron's. Two men are standing in the bridge.

CUT TO T-CHARLEY'S H.U.D.: It is exactly like the same as T-Michelle's. Zooms in and sees the men too.

T-Charley turns to T-Michelle.

T-CHARLEY  
Take the boat and we will go to them.  
I got a good feeling.

They both turn and walk to soldiers.

T-CHARLEY  
Squad leader on me!

Two squad leaders approach and salute.

T-CHARLEY  
Sergeant. You come with me.

SERGEANT  
Yes, sir.

T-Charley turns to T-Michelle.

T-CHARLEY  
Sweetie, can you be here with soldiers?

T-Michelle smiles proudly.

T-MICHELLE (cont'd)  
It's okay. I can.

T-CHARLEY  
If you see any sign of hostility, you can blow it up.

T-MICHELLE  
Okay.

T-Charley and the sergeant walk toward the boat pier.

EXT. LOS ANGELES SUB PEN BUAT PIER - NIGHT

T-Charley and the sergeant enter the boat, the sergeant starts it and T-Charley sits down. The sergeant pushes the throttle and turns to Submarine.

INT. ADMIRAL BOAT - NIGHT

After a moment, boat is near the submarine and the sergeant reads on hull: K-152 Nerpa, the sergeant stops, and turns to T-Charley.

T-CHARLEY  
K-152 Nerpa. INS Chakra. NATO code: Akula II.  
The submarine was leased to the Indian Navy  
in 2011 and was formally commissioned into  
service as the INS Chakra II at a ceremony in  
Visakhapatnam on 4 April, 2012.

The door on conning tower opens. Two men and PETTY OFFICER SUMMER GOODNOW (S02E18) appear on hull.

T-CHARLEY  
What are you doing here, officer Goodnow?

GOODNOW  
You should come aboard, Captain.

INT. ALLISON'S ROOM – NIGHT

E. Boykins and Allison enter Allison's room in Zeira. The room has new big bed and the cradle is not around here. There is a new door which connect to another room with some small cracks on the wall beside its hinges.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
I miss this room so much.

E. BOYKINS  
Nevlin, Dad and Sam live in next door.

ALLISON  
You built room for them?

E. BOYKINS  
No. Nevlin did. But he just told me.

Allison yawns.

ALLISON  
Tonight is very tired. And I'm happy  
my sister completely resurrected.

E. BOYKINS  
Are you sure you really don't want to undo my gift?

ALLISON  
Okay. If you want me to.

Allison sits down on bed and picks the present up to look. He sits beside her. Allison joggles the present playfully.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
What it is. What it should be.

E. Boykins smiles and feels a bit excited. Maybe he's afraid of her zeal for the present. It can be bad if she doesn't like it. Allison slowly unties the bow and unwraps the present. She finds a small box. She opens it and looks inside. She discontentedly puts it down on the area between her and him. That makes him dread like he just did implacable mistake. Allison sees his countenance but he doesn't. He has turned away from her. You know she's just played with his feelings.

ALLISON  
Hey! What's wrong?

E. Boykins looks at her, feels bad.

E. BOYKINS  
You don't like it.

ALLISON  
Said who?

Allison can't keep her emotion inside, she lets out a happy smile, making his sense.

E. BOYKINS  
You played me? How fun was it?

ALLISON  
(happily)  
Very fun.

E. Boykins points to something behind her together with says:

E. BOYKINS  
What is that?

Allison doesn't realize anything. She turns and doesn't see anything. She's confused. But she realizes when he flashes a kiss on her cheek. She turns, touches her cheek and blushes.

E. BOYKINS  
Fair enough.

ALLISON  
Okay.

E. BOYKINS  
So you like it.

ALLISON  
I'll be more happy if you put it on me.

E. BOYKINS  
That's what I'm going to say. Let me put it on you.

E. Boykins looks down and picks a necklace out of the box.

E.C.U. NECKLACE.: It's a kind of handmade necklace. It has a small heart-shape adamantium with red dot in the center of its.

E. Boykins leans and gently puts it around her neck. They both look each other in the eyes. They fall into a deep hole of romance emotion as they slowly lock their eyes and lean closer each other. They close their eyes and share the romantic kiss.

The new door is opened and Marcus Young enters from that room. Startled, E. Boykins and Allison break the kiss and face him.

MARCUS  
Oh! Did I just interrupt you both?

Allison and E. Boykins blush. Allison gives him a small smile.

MARCUS  
I'm sorry for that.

ALLISON  
Daddy, where is Sam?

MARCUS  
He falls asleep.

E. BOYKINS  
Did he give you problems?

Marcus smirks.

MARCUS (cont'd)  
He's obedient and cute.

Allison and E. Boykins sigh. Marcus looks at Allison.

MARCUS  
Can you just wait here?

ALLISON  
I always can, daddy.

Marcus re-enters his room.

INT. MARCUS' ROOM – CONTINUOUS

The room is same size of Allison's room but there is no bathroom. The bed is small. Allison's cradle is beside the bed. Marcus walks toward the fridge in the kitchen zone. He opens the fridge door. He searches and moves a cake tin of something looks like brownie. He then enters Allison's room with it.

INT. ALLISON'S ROOM – CONTINUOUS

Marcus walks in with the cake.

MARCUS (cont'd)  
Happy Birthday, Allison.

ALLISON  
Oh! Brownie. That's what I've yearned for.

E. BOYKINS  
You said that latest time you tasted it was your forth.

Marcus smiles happily.

ALLISON  
My 20th birthday really has a lot of surprises.

Marcus steps toward and puts the cake on the table. Marcus is sticking and lighting the candles as he says:

MARCUS (cont'd)  
It should be best of yours, my daughter.  
It's like the gate to your maturation.  
It's very important to you.

E. Boykins looks at Allison. E. Boykins pinches her cheek lovingly.

E. BOYKINS  
Blow the candles, choochie face. And you  
will completely grow up to be a woman.

Allison smiles to E. Boykins and then to her father.

ALLISON  
Thank you. It means a lot to me.

INT. JOHN'S ROOM – NIGHT

John and Weaver are standing beside the bed. Allison's clone body is lying there, still unconscious.

JOHN  
When will she wake up?

WEAVER  
I don't know.

JOHN  
I'm happy she's still alive.

WEAVER  
Are you sure you don't want to kill her  
if someone we got back isn't Cameron?

JOHN  
Whoever she is. I have no authority to terminate  
her. It's not fault unless she becomes Cameron.

John sits on the edge of the bed beside the clone, touches her silky brown hair.

JOHN  
She's very real.

WEAVER  
Yes. But if she wakes up, you may get  
headache because she may ask you about  
the feelings.

JOHN  
My Cameron always have questions.  
I really like when she asked me.

John gently touches her cheek.

WEAVER  
She's a hybrid right now. I can't  
protect you if she wants to kill you.  
She can kill you very easily.

JOHN  
I know.

John looks up at Weaver.

JOHN  
But I think she won't kill me.

WEAVER  
Now it's 11. I think you should sleep.

JOHN  
I'm gonna take a bath then go to sleep.  
But I think you should go right now.

WEAVER  
Oh! Yes. I should go.

Weaver walks to stand under the vent on the ceiling beside the door. She turns back to John who stands up.

WEAVER  
Good night, John Connor.

John smiles friendly.

JOHN  
Yeah. Thank you.

Weaver MORPHs and exits through the vent.

John shrugs and walks toward his bathroom.

INT. ALLISON'S ROOM – NIGHT

Allison and E. Boykins are at table, sitting opposite of each. The cake is finished. Marcus walks from the bathroom toward them.

ALLISON  
I feel so happy today. Thank you, Stefan.  
(to Marcus)  
Thank you so much, daddy.

MARCUS  
I should do it every year, my daughter.

E. Boykins smiles but he a bit begrudges.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
I'm very happy to see father and daughter  
being happy around here.

E. Boykins walks toward and enters the bathroom. Allison and Marcus can recognize his enviousness, they look after him and shake heads. Marcus and Allison then turn to face each other.

MARCUS  
He lost both of his parents. He has just  
you and his son. It's very usual when he  
sees someone have alive parent, he'll a  
bit begrudge.

ALLISON  
I always think that I'm very pitying.  
But in fact, he's more pitying than me.

MARCUS  
I think you should encourage him.

ALLISON  
Good night, daddy.

MARCUS  
Good night to you too, Alise.

Marcus walks toward the door, hits on lock, enters his room and gently closes the door.

INT. K-152 OFFICER ROOM - NIGHT

The room is smaller than one on Jimmy Carter. It has table in the middle and bench around the table and some pictures of sub on wall. T-Charley, T-Michelle and Goodnow sit around the table.

T-CHARLEY  
Colonel Inbedga has to know this. We may  
have to drive it back to its land.

T-MICHELLE  
Where is Jimmy Carter?

GOODNOW  
Commodore Flores sent us here with sub. We moved all  
foods onto cargo of this boat. Commodore Flores said  
that she should go and get more fresh foods from Perth.  
Not waste much time.

T-MICHELLE  
But who will drive this to India.

T-CHARLEY  
What's the weapon status?

GOODNOW  
8 533mm torpedo tubes with 40 torpedoes, 28 3M-54  
Klub cruise missiles, four of them are nuclear.

A man walks in and hands T-Charley the manifest.

T-CHARLEY  
We should dock in the harbor before.  
(to T-Michelle)  
What do you think?

T-MICHELLE  
We have database about this boat.  
Maybe we both can try, sweetie.

GOODNOW  
We can't stay here forever, Captain.

T-CHARLEY  
I and you stay still here like statutes. There are  
a couple MLRS on harbor that have you as target,  
Mich will return to harbor and when we see another  
water splash, we can dock. You understand?

GOODNOW  
Like statutes.

T-Charley smirks. T-Michelle and T-Charley then get up. Everybody follow them.

EXT. LOS ANGELES HARBOR - SUB PEN - NIGHT

The submarine is docked, and board ramp is being lowered. Goodnow and T-Charley stand as T-Michelle and her team exit and cross the bridge.

T-MICHELLE  
We completely removed everything in cargo.

GOODNOW  
What happened?

T-MICHELLE  
I don't know.

T-CHARLEY  
Okay. It's not our decision to make. I think  
Colonel Inbedga will decide what to do.

T-MICHELLE  
Should we have to tell General Connor?

T-CHARLEY  
Yeah. I'm gonna.

T-Charley walks off. T-Michelle looks at Goodnow.

T-MICHELLE  
You should get some sleep, Ms. Goodnow.  
You can go right now.

Goodnow salutes and walks off. T-Michelle turns to look at the Akula II submarine.

INT. BATHROOM – NIGHT

E. Boyins is taking a shower inside the shower stall. Allison gets in and softly closes the door behind her, sees that E. Boykins is in the shower stall. Allison strips as they both talk.

ALLISON  
Are you okay?

E. BOYKINS (O.S.)  
I'm okay. Don't worry about me.

LOW SHOT ON ALLISON'S FEET:

ALLISON (O.S.)  
Can I get in there?

E. BOYKINS (O.S.)  
It's not locked.

Allison's undies fall on the floor through her legs. She steps toward the shower stall.

INT. SHOWER STALL – SAME TIME

E. Boykins stands and water from the shower head falls on him. His eyes close, peaceful with cold water. There is a sound of the stall door opening and the shower curtain parts, startling him. Allison enters with soap. She touches his back and washes it with soap. He turns to her with a smile and grabs both of her hands.

ALLISON  
What was happening with you?

They look each other in the eyes.

E. BOYKINS  
It just...I missed him.

ALLISON  
Him? Your father?

E. BOYKINS  
Yeah. I'm sorry about it.

She slides into his arm and smiles.

ALLISON  
This is my birthday.

E. BOYKINS  
Yes. And?

ALLISON  
You destroyed the celebration by getting out  
when we were celebrating. You made it bad.

E. Boykins is conscience-stricken. Allison's got him.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
I'm sorry.

E. Boykins turns away from her, he can't encounter her. Allison turns him to face her and looks his eyes.

ALLISON  
You should be punished.

E. BOYKINS  
So what's my penalty?

ALLISON  
Indulge me. You do after my three orders.

E. BOYKINS  
What do you want?

Allison laughs. She kisses him under the shower water. A while before she breaks it.

ALLISON  
You just did the first thing I want.

E. BOYKINS  
Then what?

ALLISON  
Let me take a shower with you and  
then you know what we should do here.

E. BOYKINS  
Okay.

E. Boykins smiles. They lean and kiss each other. Her breathing is heavier as she buries her head in his neck.

INT. BATHROOM – SAME TIME

FOCUS on the stall, we see one of Allison's hands putting over the inside of the translucent stall which isn't covered by curtain. You may know what they are doing inside the stall.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. SERRANO NUCLEAR POWER PLANT – MORNING

The sun rises. It tells us that this time is morning.

INT. JOHN'S ROOM – SAME TIME

John Connor is asleep, but awake as if someone was sitting on the edge of his bed(he hates that), but no one is there. Just him and asleep Allison's clone body.

John pushes the blanket off of himself and sits up. He turns and looks at the body. He checks her vital and she's still alive. He relaxes then.

JOHN  
(to unconscious girl)  
When will you wake up, pretty girl?

John thinks and then he shouts to the outside.

JOHN  
Uncle Bob, are you still around here?

The door opens. Uncle Bob immediately enters the room.

UNCLE BOB (cont'd)  
What do you want, Mr. General?

JOHN  
Guard her. Tell me if she wakes up. I just  
need to take a shower for awhile.

UNCLE BOB  
Yes, sir.

John gently kisses on her forehead and walks off. Uncle Bob walks toward the door and closes it. It's just a few seconds before uncle Bob hears a knock.

UNCLE BOB  
I.D.

T-CHARLEY (O.S.)  
TOK-716. Navy Captain Charley Dixon.

Uncle Bob opens slightly and sees T-Charley.

UNCLE BOB'S H.U.D.: T-850's display get recognition of T-Charley's endoskeleton through scanning. "MATCH"

John shouts out from his bathroom:

JOHN (O.S.)  
Who comes here, uncle Bob?

UNCLE BOB  
(shouting answer)  
Captain Charley Dixon, sir.

JOHN (O.S.)  
I'll be out soon.

Uncle Bob gives T-Charley a small smile.

UNCLE BOB  
Please wait around here.

T-CHARLEY  
Okay. I can wait. Thanks.

Uncle Bob gently closes the door.

INT. JOHN'S ROOM – LATER

John now is dressed in white tank-top and BDU pants, sitting on the table. T-Charley is sitting opposite side of him. Uncle Bob stands nearby John as his bodyguard but his eyes are looking at the unconscious body on the bed.

JOHN  
If it's like what you just said, so we  
should send the boat back to its land.

T-CHARLEY  
I come here just for this authorization.  
I have to go now.

UNCLE BOB  
John!

John turns and is stunned now.

**END OF ACT 1**

* * *

**ACT 2**

**(The Connor confirmation)**

INT. JOHN'S ROOM – CONTINUOUS

John looks at Allison's clone, with her eyes opened, her arms unstrapped, sitting up on the bed.

THE CLONE  
JOHN!

John gets up so quickly that he overturns his chair. He runs as fast as he can to bridge the three meters between him and her.

JOHN  
Cameron! You are up!

Tears are streaming over his face. He does not know how they got there.

THE CLONE  
John, what's wrong with me?

The clone glances at T-Charley and uncle Bob who slowly step toward them. She smiles.

THE CLONE  
Hey! Charley.

T-CHARLEY  
I'm happy you wake up.

THE CLONE  
Wake up?

The clone turns to face John.

THE CLONE (cont'd)  
Wake up? I slept?

John bends down slightly, kissing on her forehead. Now we can be sure that this girl is Cameron. She let him kiss her so easily. If she were another Allison, she wouldn't.

JOHN  
You have no idea how glad I am that you're up!

Cameron smiles, but then her face displays confusion.

CAMERON  
John, what happened to me? I remember that I  
was shocked. So you helped me, right?

JOHN  
No. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

CAMERON  
You reactivated me? Where is my Head-Up display?

JOHN  
How does it feel like, Cam?

CAMERON  
I don't know...I feel different. Where's my  
system display? I can't access it!

Cameron is studying her arms and then touches her face.

CAMERON (cont'd)  
This is very different. John, my body  
feels different, what happened to me?

Cameron looks more confused.

CAMERON (cont'd)  
What is this? John, remember when  
I was...When I thought I am Allison?

JOHN  
Yeah, I remember. I still can't figure out how did  
you realize that you're not Allison.

CAMERON  
Am I damaged, John?

JOHN  
No, you're not damaged.

John gives Cameron a hug and Cameron is surprised how natural it feels to hug John back.

JOHN (cont'd)  
But it's very surprised for you, Cameron Young.

They separate. Cameron is confused again.

CAMERON  
Cameron Young? Why did you call me like that?

JOHN  
Because I should call you that name. You are  
Allison's twin sister.

CAMERON  
Just an assumption, John.

JOHN  
Now it's not. You'll know what you are  
now after you touch your own left wrist.

Cameron does as he said. She looks up at him and he gives her a smile. Her look is like I-can't-believe-this. Cameron can sense that her heartbeat is up. Cameron lifts her hand up and holds it in front of her own nose. She breathes.

John touches her shoulder, causing her to look at him.

JOHN  
It's real and it's not a dream anymore.

CAMERON  
I can't believe this.

Cameron is turning her palms up and looking from one to another, as if she's trying to read from them some sort of mystery that may be etched into them.

JOHN  
Stefan said that this is the only one way  
I can get you back as your real one.

CAMERON  
Stefan?

JOHN  
He's still alive. And well with Allison.  
E. Boykins is just his alias to hide the  
truth about the resurrection for few months.

CAMERON  
Resurrection?

E. BOYKINS (V.O.)  
Come here. We'll explain soon.

Cameron also heard the voices. She looks around but she can't see him around here.

CAMERON  
I can hear you. How?

E. BOYKINS (V.O.)  
You can hear my voices because you have human  
brain. My telepathic abilities effect only human.  
You are very good receiver, Ms. Young.

CAMERON  
It's very good to hear you. How can you survive?

E. BOYKINS (V.O.)  
We'll have a lot of time to talk about it.  
I'm gonna wake up and I think you may be  
around Allison's room in few hours.

JOHN  
I think it's better you are here.

E. Boykins' mind walks in as if he were just an optical illusion and looks at John and Cameron. Uncle Bob and T-Charley don't see him. Only John and Cameron do.

E. BOYKINS  
Father Armando Bonilla is coming to me.

John looks at him.

JOHN  
What is this?

E. BOYKINS  
As a general rule...no one can separate the soul from  
the body. Your spirit is with you up until the moment  
you die. But this is just an image up to my mind power.  
For being a psychic who is strong enough, I can separate  
my soul from the body every time I want.

JOHN  
So it can't be possible for a common human.

E. BOYKINS  
I have to go. Allison will be up set if she  
wakes up and sees me sleeping like dead.

JOHN  
We'll go. Good luck and see you again.

E. Boykins' image slowly fades in the air. It's like many agglomerate molecules separate, shrink, then dissolve in the air.

John turns to look at Cameron.

JOHN  
They told me. If we just recovered and implanted you  
into a new chip, we wouldn't get real Cameron back,  
we would get someone else that might be exactly not  
my Cameron but just a machine. So this is only one way.

CAMERON  
(all serious, looking at John)  
And you agreed to this?

JOHN  
Cameron-

CAMERON  
(interrupting)  
Am I? _AM I CAMERON? AM I YOUR REAL CAMERON?_

UNCLE BOB  
That's a good question, milady.

John and Cameron look at uncle Bob.

CAMERON  
I thought of myself as Cameron. I have my memories  
as Cameron. Some are a bit...fuzzy...not that clear.  
All right, maybe I am Cameron, for now it seems like  
a good presumption.

Cameron's expression changes, her eyes' movement reveal that she is trying to comprehend. Cameron has her scared look on her face.

CAMERON  
I'm mortal. Then I come back as human.

Cameron takes her head into her palms for a moment. Then looks up at John.

CAMERON (cont'd)  
This may take a while getting used to. Not being  
strong. Fragile. Inaccurate perceptions.

JOHN  
Being a cyborg does not a guarantee immortality.  
But being a human does not that immortality too.  
Human is fragile. So now you are both of them.

CAMERON  
Hybrid. T-H.

JOHN  
Your endoskeleton is enameled by adamantium.  
Now you are stronger than every cyborg here.  
Even Weaver or her son. I think it'll be clear  
when we see the Pichitchais. They and our best  
brains were working to bring you back. Including  
your twin sister and you.

CAMERON  
Yes. I think so. We should talk to them.

INT. ALLISON'S ROOM – MORNING

Allison and E. Boykins both are asleep on their bed. They are naked beneath their blanket. Allison is in his embrace as they are asleep. This definitely confirm what they did last night.

CLOSE ON

Allison opens her eyes, wakes up. She looks at him, seeing that he's still asleep. She softly caresses around his cheek and his chin and smiles happily.

ALLISON  
Oh! My husband. I think you are also  
a kind of handsome. You're pretty good.

Allison touches him at the chest. Her face looks surprised. She touches at the left side of the chest but it's not good.

ALLISON  
No. Please don't.

She quickly sits up and checks his vital sign by touching his neck. The heartbeat has stopped. Allison's face changes to be tearful and then her tears stream down.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
No. Stefan. Please don't.

E. BOYKINS (O.S.)  
Alise!

Allison turns to the direction of the voices, sees E. Boykins' image standing in front of the bathroom. Allison is a bit shocked. He gives her a small smile and walks toward her.

E. BOYKINS  
I'm well. Don't worry about me.

E. Boykins looks down at his body, causing Allison to look too.

E. BOYKINS  
You know what this is.

He looks at her and touches her tears.

E. BOYKINS  
Don't cry with sadness.

ALLISON  
(smiles)  
Because it never makes anyone better.

They both then look at the body. E. Boykins' image slowly flow into the body through left kneecap, chest and forehead like three dots absorption that absorbs his soul into and merge with the body, coming back to be the master of it like before.

E. Boykins chokes and slowly opens his eyes to see his wife. He sits up beside her. Allison wipes her tears by hands.

ALLISON  
What did you just do?

E. BOYKINS  
Sent my mind away from this place. My heart may  
almost being like it stops working but it's still  
working as slow as you can't sense. Only machine can.

ALLISON  
Soul and body separation?

E. BOYKINS  
Yes. You saw it. Only psychic and coma patient can  
do without death. For dead a person, if the soul  
separates from the body, it means that person is  
definitely dead.

ALLISON  
I understand. I ever read about Arahanthood from  
Tripitaka. This told me that they can do so and  
you just said that you psychic can do that too.  
I'm a little confused about this two words you  
always say that they are like each.

E. BOYKINS  
Arahanthood is on top of psychic-being. It's very  
usual that story you read about Arahant stated that  
all Arahants have their supernatural powers as mighty  
strong psychics.

ALLISON  
They become enlightened. They can know and  
recognize that the world always changes and  
no one can stop possibility of everything in  
the universe or even in the multiple cosmoses.

E. BOYKINS  
Yes. But don't ask me why I can't become an Arahant.

Allison shakes her head and smiles.

ALLISON  
I knew it already.

E. Boykins slides closer her and wraps his arms around her. He then kisses on her shoulder. She is bashful when he does so. She hugs him and tries to make out. But he stops it.

E. BOYKINS  
John, Bonilla and your sister are coming.  
I think we should finish what we want to do  
in a quarter an hour.

ALLISON  
15 minutes. Hmm! I think I want to drink some  
honey. It's so long time I haven't tasted any  
drops of natural fructose.

E. BOYKINS  
Fructose? What do you want to do?

ALLISON  
Semen contains citric acid, free amino  
acids, fructose, enzymes, phosphorylcholine,  
prostaglandin, potassium, and zinc.

E. BOYKINS  
Oh! Allison. Fellatio. Please don't do that.

ALLISON  
You can't stop me.

Allison gets in beneath the blanket. E. Boykins tries to resist but some parts of him control his body not to resist her but just relax and let her do what she wants. She's lengthening his manhood beneath their blanket.

E. Boykins starts to feel like something very warm is wrapping his penis as if it's trying to excite his sexual feelings. E. Boykins looks down, seeing her beneath the cover of their blanket. She's lying curled up and one of her hand is grasping his cock like her toy. His cock pulses against the grip of her fist as she skims it lightly along his length.

ALLISON  
Does it feel good?

His breathing becomes heavily and he's losing his controls.

Allison finally takes her attention from his face and pulls it onto her slowly rising and falling fist.

E. BOYKINS  
(groaning)  
Allison, please stop it before it's too late.

ALLISON  
It's too late right now.

He sucks in a heavy breath through his nose and mouth and expells it in a slow hiss as she leans forward, the heat of her breath engulfing his dick head for a moment before her wet, warm mouth does. He groans heavily as she sucks and nurses at his dickhead, her tongue a soft velvet caress as it swirls along his skin.

He tries to stop them, but his hips rise as her head lowers, her lips sliding down his length engulfing him in liquid heat. His hands hover over her head, fondling her hair as his emotion can't be stopped easily as if she weren't his wife, he might kick her off and kill her. She bobs her head slightly, dragging her lips up and down the top third of his cock, her tongue bathing him with feathery strokes that sends sparking, itchy shivers up his spine. Her hands are on his thighs and are rhythmically massaging them. His groans louden in every seconds she does so. His cock bends slightly as she continues to apply downward pressure.

E. BOYKINS  
(gasping)  
STOPPP! Please stop it. You doing wrong thing.

She swallows him whole. It's really too late. Even he wants to stop it but his hormone already takes over his mind right now. How can it be like that? But it already happened, it always happens when she is doing sexual intercourse with him even this strong fellatio.

The heat, pressure and friction so echo his memories of what it should feel like to be in her sex that his hips buck without conscious thought, thrusting himself even deeper, burying her nose into his pubes. Her hands tighten on his thighs, but she makes no move to resist him as his fingers wind into her hair, gathering it and drawing its dark curtain away from her face; holding her head in place as his hips rise and fall.

She sucks and will never stop until she gets what she really wants. It's both sweet and salted when her tongue touching around his dickhead. He groans and hisses, his spine arching and his eyes closing to slits with the pleasurable sensation of the friction of sliding along her wet heat.

A few moments he can sense the soft of her tongue and her throat as he enjoys the friction of her throat and lips sliding along his cock. He a little humps over the bed as she sucks and licks his long dick harder and faster. It's like his pressures are being multiplied by Allison first time fellatio activities.

His nerves burn with the crackling energy of his release. His hands tense on her head, but don't seem to hinder her in the least as her head continues to bob over his crotch. E. Boykins hisses, shuddering and trying to marshal his breathing as his balls emptied and her oral attentions begin to border on painful on his now over-sensitive shaft. He cries loud as she continues to suckle at him.

Allison finally drags her lips off him in a final searing burst of friction that has him panting after a heavy sigh of relief and he lets his hand drop from her head to lie limply at his side beneath his blanket.

She sweeps her hair back and out of her face with on hand. A shiver runs up his spine as she slowly sticks her tongue out and he can see...

E. BOYKINS' POV.: ...his pool of his semen on it as she daintily collects the last drop of liquid that wells up from the slit at the top of his dick and then swallows the whole lot with an audible gulp. She smiles up at him, displaying her contentment.

Allison crawls up to lie on his strong chest as he looks pungent.

E. BOYKINS  
(little angrily)  
Was it fun for you?

ALLISON  
I'm sorry. I just need to make you feel my love  
that can do everything to you without loathing.

E. BOYKINS  
I don't like it. Please don't do that again.  
Fellatio made me feel bad. I don't want your  
mouth and your tongue to be there.

ALLISON  
Okay. I won't do it again.

E. Boykins sighs and smells her skin around the crook of her neck. He then gives her a happy smile.

E. BOYKINS  
Let's take a shower.

ALLISON  
Yeah. I think we should.

INT. ALLISON'S ROOM – LATER

FATHER ARMANDO BONILLA(S02E01), Allison and E. Boykins sit around the table. Allison and E. Boykins both are dressed in their each style casual clothes. Bonilla is like the last time we saw him in the third season.

BONILLA  
If General Connor confirms this, I'll believe you.

E. BOYKINS  
He's coming. And his fiancee too.

BONILLA  
And I think what you just said, may be very  
surprised. About the resurrection.

ALLISON  
Jesus can resurrected after he had died for  
just three days. In the belief of Christ if  
I can remember, it told us that everyone who  
died. They just have died and would resurrect  
on Judgement Day. Maybe Stefan and Cameron can  
be the good samples of that belief.

Bonilla considers that.

There is a knock on the door. They turn to look. E. Boykins smiles, stands, walks toward the door, opens it and welcomes John and Cameron into the room. They both are dressed in their each tank-top, BDU pants and leather jacket.

On her finger, we see and recognize the engagement ring John ever gave it to her.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
It's very good you both come here.

Cameron and John get in and E. Boykins closes the door. Allison stands up and looks at Cameron surprisingly.

ALLISON  
So sis, how are you?

CAMERON  
All my circuits are functioning normally.

Allison laughs.

ALLISON  
Yes. This is exact Cameron I know.

CAMERON  
Where is my nephew, sis?

ALLISON  
My son. Oh! With his grandpa in Mess hall.  
I think he may really want to see you.

Cameron turns and looks at Bonilla who is stunned.

CAMERON  
I tell you, my friends, do not fear those who  
kill the body, and after that can do nothing more.  
But I will warn you whom to fear: fear him who,  
after he has killed, has authority to cast into hell.  
Yes, I tell you, fear him!...'I came to bring fire  
to the earth, and how I wish it were already kindled!

BONILLA  
Luke 12:4 to 5.

CAMERON  
Do you fear me, father?

BONILLA  
No. I don't. I just never expected to see  
the resurrection after Judgement Day. Wow!  
It's very cool.

CAMERON  
You may have to christen me tomorrow.

Cameron then turns back to Allison.

ALLISON  
It's a long story before we get you back.

E. BOYKINS  
Cameron, I think you and John should say.  
I and Allison are going to find something.  
Stay here as it's your home.

E. Boykins and Allison then enter Marcus' room.

Bonilla gazes the engagement ring as Cameron and John slowly sit down in front of him.

BONILLA  
You both are ready?

Cameron and John look each other. They smile and he holds her hand before they both turn to Bonilla. They nod.

BONILLA  
My church always welcomes every partners.

JOHN  
We'll in two or three months. We have to  
invite our friends around the world.

Bonilla checks his watch.

BONILLA  
Apesadumbrado, tengo que ir. Hasta pronto, General.

JOHN  
Hasta pronto to you too, Father.

Bonilla exits the room.

John looks back at Cameron.

JOHN  
What do you feel right now?

Cameron moves her hands up, looks at them. She punches forward.

CAMERON  
I can't feel strength of all this.

JOHN  
Maybe because of your muscle.

Cameron lowers her hands and looks at John. Smiles to him.

CAMERON  
The war?

JOHN  
We can clutch the big work camps and factories  
around California, Texas, Oregon, and San Diego.  
Weaver has controlled the factories to build and  
design the Zeira Model 2 for our earlier battles.

CAMERON  
So you don't win yet.

JOHN  
It's an armistice between us and machines.

CAMERON  
They won't stop.

JOHN  
But they have to. We too. They lost many endos  
and HKs in the battlefields. Now they're gonna  
invent the TDE on their northern system core.

CAMERON  
So why are we still around here?

JOHN  
Our plan is to wait.

Cameron looks around the room.

CAMERON  
Then why am I here?

E. BOYKINS  
Because...

E. Boykins and Allison re-enter the room with four uncovered bottles of drink. They hand two of them to John and Cameron. They are doing so as E. Boykins says:

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
...you need help from your elder sister, Ms. Young.

**END OF ACT 2**

* * *

**ACT 3**

**(Bachelor party)**

INT. ALLISON'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS

John looks at the bottles.

JOHN  
I think it's not alchy.

E. Boykins smirks.

E. BOYKINS  
Definitely not. Just energy drinks like Reload.  
One of Emma's free time activities.

John tilts the bottle upwards, drinks it. John lowers the bottle down. He smiles.

JOHN  
It's good.

CAMERON  
And what kind of help I need from Alise?

E. BOYKINS  
(drinks some before answers)  
John can teach you to live humanly. But there are  
things a girl would be better at explaining to you.

CAMERON  
Yes, that is nice to stay here for awhile.

John finishes his bottle. John glances at Cameron as she starts to hold around her stomach.

JOHN  
What's wrong, Cameron?

CAMERON  
I have this weird pain in my stomach area.  
It is not really a pain, I am not sure how  
to define it. It's a bit creep up.

They trio laugh and smile.

E. BOYKINS  
It's a hunger.

JOHN  
Wow! You are hungry, Cameron.

ALLISON  
Nevlin's not here. I think I can find something  
really yummy for your tummy, Cameron.

Allison smirks.

INT. ALLISON'S ROOM – LATER

Allison enters from Marcus' room with a rolling cart loaded with foods. Cameron looks up and smiles.

CAMERON  
Thank you.

Allison smiles back and turns around to find John and E. Boykins. They both are not here.

CAMERON  
They aren't here.

ALLISON  
That's good. You should eat. We have a lot of  
things to talk about. Maybe I think we should  
start to talk about your menstruation after  
this breakfast.

Cameron starts dumping food on her plate. Allison takes her plate and puts it in front of her and gets the other plate and puts a small quantity of food on it.

CAMERON  
Alise! I'm really hungry.

ALLISON  
Your stomach is not trained yet, fully.  
If you gobbled up all what you put on the  
plate, you may get very sick, or even die.  
You are not like Stefan who has could manage  
his own body since he resurrected.

CAMERON  
Thank you for explaining.

ALLISON  
Dad may be happy if he sees you around with me.

Cameron starts a small bite of her food.

CAMERON  
Your dad? Mr. Young.

ALLISON  
Marcus Young. Former architect of Psytect Corp.  
When we were running from Skynet in 2013, my dad  
first tried to take me and Reese brothers to see  
Psytect survival groups to wait for the psychics.  
That time I don't know about psychics yet but my  
dad told me that there are two people can destroy  
all machines around here. Dad tried hard until the  
time the machines are on him. He left me with Reese  
boys. I thought that he's dead. But three weeks ago,  
Stefan got out of here to save him and brought him  
back here to see me.

CAMERON  
That's what I never knew from previous future  
Allison. What about your mother?

ALLISON  
She's dead. I know. Because I saw it. She ran  
from my dad to the outside to help Anna from  
the searchlight of HK drone. It saw her and kill  
her by its machine gun pods.

Cameron finishes her food. Cameron looks up and sees Allison's tears trickling down her left cheek.

CAMERON  
You are crying. I'm sorry about that.

ALLISON  
No importa. It's just a past.

Allison gets Cameron's plate and puts another small quantity of food on it and serves it to Cameron. Cameron continues eating. Allison looks down on her plate and starts eating.

EXT. PORCH - ZEIRA CENTER – MORNING

E. Boykins and John Connor stand watching the view of the unfinished repaired city of Los Angeles. Around every edge of the porch, we see T-600s guarding with heavy plasma weapon such as RSB-80s and Term Cannons.

E. BOYKINS  
Are you sure you want to invite everyone  
of our alliances?

JOHN  
Yeah. I'm sure.

E. BOYKINS  
Cameron has very strong mind, John. I could sense it  
when she resurrected. But I still don't know yet what  
kind of mind power she has. But it's not telepathy.

JOHN  
How can it be possible?

E. BOYKINS  
Brain overclocking or maybe heredity engineering.

JOHN  
You said that every human's born with telekinesis, right?

E. BOYKINS  
Yes. And they can increase and develop their skills  
to be like me. Only telepathic abilities are with  
some people who are born with strong brains which  
can be good mind network transceivers. Like modern  
radios and modern radio stations.

JOHN  
But why can we telepathize with you even you can't  
read our minds? I mean about Allison, me and some of  
those people.

E. BOYKINS  
I can hear you talk. If you say during our telepathic  
conversation, I can know and hear you. So if you don't  
want me to say, you just have to be silent.

JOHN  
And when we hear your voices, it means our brains  
are exactly only good receivers but bad transmitters.

They look at each other.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
No. But you have too good transceiver. Your brain  
is in higher channel mind network. It should be like  
that. Okay. For example; when you use your computer  
with a higher technology than other computers, you  
may notice that sometimes you can run a program on  
your own computer but it can't be run on other. And  
when you copy a program that can run on other to run  
on your own, you may notice that it runs so fast.

JOHN  
I understand. And why do we have to come here?

E. BOYKINS  
You know. Girls talking.

JOHN  
My mom was right about you. I read her diaries.  
You are a lot better than me. She wrote that.

E. BOYKINS  
She was a good warrior. She taught me a lot.  
No one is ever safe. No fate but what we make.  
A lot of those teachings. Then I taught them  
to Reese boys sometimes. Only Reese boys and  
Allison befriended me before you came.

JOHN  
How can that be? You can protect people.  
Being a psychic like you are good at heroism.

E. BOYKINS  
John, people are always afraid of what they can't  
control. Psychic-being isn't a good friend to them.  
They hate that someday I might read their minds and  
reveal all their secrets or even look humans like  
threats and may kill them all like Skynet did.

JOHN  
You won't do that, will you?

E. Boykins smiles so friendly. John smiles back.

E. BOYKINS  
You know I won't. But maybe phoenix might do.

JOHN  
Phoenix? That one deactivated Skynet transceiver.

E. BOYKINS  
Yes. That's it.

JOHN  
I can't believe that it can change you to be  
someone else. Just anger.

E. Boykins sighs.

E. BOYKINS  
Anger is very frightful. It can kill everyone  
or even yourself if you can't control it. Anger  
didn't just make me become powerful, John.

That got John's attention.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
But it also decrease my mind power too.

JOHN  
That's so likely. Like danism.

E. BOYKINS  
Yeah. Danism. Okay. Forget it.

HIGH ANGLE

E. Boykins then walks toward the center area of the porch. Does the fingers-to-temple gesture. John steps toward him.

JOHN  
What are you doing?

E. BOYKINS  
Just separate the invitation cards for your  
bachelor party and your wedding ceremony.

CLOSE ON E. BOYKINS as he looks intense.

EXT. TAJ MOHAL – DUSK

The Indian marbled tomb was built in seventeenth century. We know it is Taj Mohal. And we see many plasma cannons and anti-air missile launchers on around the top of walls. The Indian resistance may have modified this place for their base. The guards around this place are all humans in BDUs who are armed with AK47 series.

INT. COMMAND CENTER – DUSK

COLONEL BABASAHEP ENVA INBEDGA sits on his seat, looking at the large 3D map around Taj Mohal. Two soldiers are at comm station. On the wall behind Col. Inbedga is an officially flag of Republic of India. Inbedga looks bored with his dolce. E. Boykins' telepathic voices startle him to stand and listen to it.

E. BOYKINS (V.O.)  
Good evening, Colonel Babasahep Enva Inbedga.

INBEDGA  
General E. Boykins. Where are you?

E. BOYKINS (V.O.)  
I'm well in Los Angeles. Do you mind if I  
wanna invite you to the bachelor party and  
wedding ceremony of John Connor here?

INBEDGA  
How can I go there, Mr. General? We Indian  
have no boat or sub for this travel.

E. BOYKINS (V.O.)  
Cyborgs are driving your boat back to you. They'll  
take you and some of your best soldiers here. Then  
any chance?

INBEDGA  
So be it. It'll be as ugly as sin if I nix.

E. BOYKINS (V.O.)  
So see you here in two months.

EXT. TOWER OF LONDON – EVENING

It's the apocalyptic future of the Tower of London, United Kingdom. The structure is sound but the trees around all are dead. The tower looks like it's just rebuilt. There are many cannons, anti-ballistic missile launching pads, anti-air artillery installed on around peak of the tower. Maybe these things have been installed after J-Day. We see many ENGLISH SOLDIERS guarding the tower below.

INT. LARGE HALL - TOWER OF LONDON – EVENING

The large hall are very beautiful. It looks like the Tower of London in many films. Red carpet cast from the entrance to another large room. Many small doors nearby and many guards station in front of them.

Some squad leaders are here. LIEUTENANT GENERAL JENNIFER is here, kneeling in front of SIR ANTHONY CHEVENIX(F03E07). They both are in front of the group of squad leaders. Anthony is reading an order of Her Majesty as Jennifer is kneeling down, listening to the order like a knight getting accordance.

ANTHONY (cont'd)  
(reading)  
With that, myself in the name of the Queen in this  
land, I promote you Lieutenant General Jennifer Fox  
to be General Jennifer Fox from now on.

Anthony closes the order paper and gives a small box to Jennifer who stands and takes it before she steps off and curtseys. She walks and stands behind Anthony.

E. BOYKINS (V.O.)  
Congratulations to you, Jeny. I think you all  
can remember me. General E. Boykins.

JENNIFER  
What do you want from us, Mr. General?

E. BOYKINS (V.O.)  
Your land is safe from Skynet already.  
Maybe it'll be better if you come here  
to help us and join our party and big  
ceremony in two months.

JENNIFER  
Where are you now?

E. BOYKINS (V.O.)  
I'm still here. Los Angeles. I hope you will come.

JENNIFER  
I'll go there. I promise.

INT. GERMAN RESISTANCE BASE – DUSK

This is a some kind of hangar. COLONEL BOMBE BRANDEN(F03E11) is standing on the stage. His air force is looking at him.

E. BOYKINS (V.O.)  
Will you come?

BRANDEN  
I'm sorry, Mr. General. I can't go.  
But thank you for an invitation.

EXT. BAIKAL LAKE – NIGHT

LIEUTENANT GENERAL DIMITRI ROMANOV(F03E11) is standing on a bluff with two guards who armed with Westinghouse M-27 plasma pulse rifles. They are looking at the lake.

E. BOYKINS (V.O.)  
So will you come here?

DIMITRI  
John Connor's wedding? Okay, I will.

EXT. COMMAND TENT – DUSK

The tent is near the Nile River. We see many Pyramids in b.g. There are some soldiers around the tent. On the gun emplacement in front of the tent, Standing BRIGADIER GENERAL JASPER.

E. BOYKINS (V.O.)  
It'll be so good if you come here.

JASPER  
Okay, Mr. General. I'll go.

EXT. PORCH - ZEIRA CENTER – LATE MORNING

E. Boykins lowers his hand and turns to face John.

JOHN  
Who will come?

E. BOYKINS  
Jasper, Jennifer, Inbedga, Hikaru, Kim, Dimitri,  
Edword, they all will come. Branden doesn't want  
to come. He has a lot of business to think about  
in his land. Very busy.

JOHN  
You told Jesse about Derek?

E. BOYKINS  
Not yet. She may become our threat. Her behavior  
after she knows that will threaten our mission.  
Our fresh foods won't arrive here if I do so.  
We have to let her arrive here before we can tell  
her about Derek. Then we'll be sure she won't do  
anything crazy that can threaten our people.  
Woman is more complicated than you ever thought.

JOHN  
Are you saying that she may be angry of us?

E. BOYKINS  
Yes.

INT. ALLISON'S ROOM – DAY

Cameron and Allison get out from the bathroom. Cameron is dressed in a beautiful dress. John and E. Boykins enter the room then. Cameron and Allison quickly turn to face them.

ALLISON  
Where had you been, sweetie?

E. BOYKINS  
Just sent out the cards.

E. Boykins looks a bit infatuated by Cameron's beauty. Allison already did very good job.

JOHN'S POV.: John's gaze roam down Cameron from the head through the legs. She's so beautiful. Her dress, hair, high-heeled shoes, face with makeup and fair lipstick. Looks exactly like Cinderella in a children's fairy tale.

JOHN  
You are very beautiful.

Allison notices E. Boykins. She suddenly pretends to cough, getting E. Boykins' mind back at her. John and Cameron see that and then they laugh. E. Boykins shrugs.

But the sound of the door opening, startles them all to turn and see...

Marcus Young with sleeping Sittipong Pichitchai on his arms, enters the room.

MARCUS (cont'd)  
Alise, he already...

Marcus stops and is stunned after he sees...

MARCUS' POV.: Four people are in front of us. E. Boykins and John Connor stand close but at the area four meters away from us are Cameron and Allison. Cameron smiles.

Marcus turns to E. Boykins and hands him his son.

MARCUS (cont'd)  
Who's that?

E. BOYKINS  
She's Allison's twin sister. Her name's  
Cameron Young from now on.

Marcus is agape. Cameron walks toward him. Cameron stretches her hand and Marcus bewilderedly takes it and slowly shakes it. But then Marcus does not let go and seems to be in a state of very very much confusion.

MARCUS  
You are human.

CAMERON  
Yes. Daddy.

MARCUS  
Daddy?

CAMERON  
Now I am a human. I have become a human.  
You are naturally my hereditary father.

Marcus looks at Cameron up and down.

MARCUS (cont'd)  
But I've heard... I thought-

CAMERON  
I was.

MARCUS  
But how...I don't understand!

Cameron smiles warmly.

CAMERON  
A miracle of modern medicine and the Myalo.  
I did die as a cyborg, but were given a second  
chance in a human body which is exactly match  
for my system to control it.

Marcus is dulled up. He releases Cameron's hand. E. Boykins steps closer him.

E. BOYKINS  
This is by-product from my resurrection.

That has turned Marcus to face his in-law.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Everyone even Allison already thought  
that this girl needed to be resurrected.

MARCUS  
It's just...cool. I have new daughter without sexual  
intercourse or even artificial insemination. Wow!  
It's so cool. Maybe I think I need some drinks and  
the explanation of all this.

INT. ALLISON'S ROOM – LATER

Now John and E. Boykins both are sitting on the bedside. Marcus, Cameron, NEVLIN GLAU and Allison are at the table, under a single overhead light. We roll camera around them as Cameron, E. Boykins, Allison and John are in the middle of an explanation...we don't hear the words but we hear Cameron's VO.

CAMERON (V.O.)  
I can't know yet. They would or wouldn't. But this time,  
my first day of my awaken is really good. I found my  
hereditary father who I always thought that he already  
died. He listened while I, my sister, my fiance, and my  
friend laid it all down. Myalo. Me. Resurrection. Bible  
prediction. Buddhist fact about the soul. Einstein's law  
about mind. Soul programming. Previous future history.  
Three dots. Everything about me and Allison and John and  
Stefan. It's not everyday you find out you're a father of  
the one you never saw her or him on your wife's pregnancy.  
He took it pretty well, considering...

They all stop the explanation.

MARCUS  
I feel like I'm gonna be an important person  
in a human history someday. The one who had  
a new daughter without wife.

CAMERON  
It already happened. Marcus Young. I don't  
want to tell you that you have to be my good  
father like you are with Allison. I never want  
it, exactly. I just want you to understand this.

MARCUS  
Give me more time, please. I just need to  
think and sometimes live with it.

Cameron touches his hand. He looks up and sees Cameron give him a small smile. It's really like Allison always does.

Marcus smiles back but half part of his mind is going crazy.

CAMERON  
Hasta Luego, papá.

Cameron and John walk toward the door.

MARCUS  
Yeah.

Cameron and John turn to him.

MARCUS (cont'd)  
(smiles)  
Hasta Luego, mi hija.

They both smile before they exit.

E.C.U. THE DOOR as they close it.

The door opens again, and now we are not in Allison's room. We already match cut into:

INT. JOHN'S ROOM – NIGHT

John and Cameron both fall on bed, look very tired. John rolls himself and sits up. Looks at Cameron who breathes and looks proud of herself.

JOHN  
Missed me?

No response.

JOHN  
Earth to Cameron.

Cameron's mind returns from the far away place and she sits up, gives him a smile.

CAMERON  
John, my muscles seem to be in a good shape. And I  
can command them without much difficulty. How come?

JOHN  
Muscles electroshock. Emma Akagi and John Henry  
did it already before the adamantium enameling.  
Your muscles and your endoskeleton need to be  
match, otherwise, you might die because weight of  
the endo might block off your blood circulation  
when you were on bed.

CAMERON  
Emma ever did this to Stefan?

JOHN  
Definitely yes.

Cameron thinks for a few seconds.

CAMERON  
I'm like a kind of Jack Van Meter.

JOHN  
No, not at all. He is at his latest stage  
almost a cyborg. You are a human. Special  
hybrid that has only cyborg endo. Not a full  
half human half cyborg like him.

CAMERON  
I know Catherine wanted just to learn about how  
to create human soul from programming. That's  
why she helped you resurrect me willingly.

JOHN  
I know that.

CAMERON  
She just wanted me to be her guinea pig.

JOHN  
I know that.

CAMERON  
Why did you let her do?

JOHN  
I just need you back, Cameron. I love you. And I want  
you to be alive with me. It'll be better if you are  
to live with me as before. I lost my mom and Derek.  
I don't want to lose you. I can do everything to get  
you back. I wouldn't be sorry if it failed. I want  
to requite love you ever gave me.

CAMERON  
This is why Sarah always had tried to get you away  
from me. She always was afraid of this.

JOHN  
Please Cameron. I love you please, and you love me.  
(beat)  
Say it, Cameron. Like you ever said.  
(beat)  
I love you, John. Say it.

Cameron looks at John and notices his expression of absolute certainty.

JOHN  
I love you.  
(beat)  
Say it, please.

CAMERON  
I... but isn't that-

JOHN  
Cameron. I know. But it's nice to  
hear it, too, every now and then.

CAMERON  
I love you, John.

John gets to Cameron and gives a long hug.

CAMERON  
I love you. I always have. And will forever.

INT. ZEIRA MESS HALL – NIGHT

SUPERIMPOSE: "3 MONTHS LATER"

Many ranking people around here, all are in formal suits and their ranks. You can notice these people are from many places around the world, London, Africa, BSD, Los Angeles, and so on. It's the celebration for...we can read on the sign: "HAPPY BACHELOR PARTY. To: General John Connor and Major General Cameron Young. 23 October 2028."

There's MUSIC being played as people basically mill about, enjoying the entertainment and extra foods.

SEQUENCE OF RAPID CUTS:

T-Charley and T-Michelle are roasting barbecues for people in the party, behind them is line with fresh dead rats, rabbits, and snakes being hanged on it.

Nevlin, T-Tuck, T-Walsh, T-Kaplan and CAPTAIN PHOTON(F03E05)are now bartenders of this party. T-Debbie and T-Sherman fry meat(we suddenly know that it's all rat)on a big wok and send to OLIVER WEAVER, DONALD and EMILY who sandwich them to be sandwiches, hot dogs and rat burgers before they hand them to people who are pulling away for their foods.

JAMES ELLISON, MATT MURCH, SEMINA CRUEL, DR. FELICIA BURNETT M.D. and Bonilla are at another entrance of the Mess Hall, distribute foods to kids.

Uncle Bob now is a DJ, opening a music on his DJ booth. A Thai lieutenant and an American servicewoman dancing in the area nearby the DJ booth.

GENERAL JENNIFER, COLONEL BABASAHEP ENVA INBEDGA, COLONEL KIM YOUNGCHUN, COLONEL HIKARU CHINTAI and BRIGADIER GENERAL JASPER drinking and laughing around their table.

JOHN HENRY and EMMA AKAGI playing chess on their table in the center of the party. LAMPAGE MOORE and T-WANG standing nearby. Four lieutenants and ten sergeants are watching the game with their snacks and ice-cream. Emma moves. Then John Henry checks.

JOHN HENRY (cont'd)  
Checkmate. I win again.

Some soldiers clap their hands.

Catherine Weaver and SAVANNAH WEAVER gives a toast:

WEAVER/SAVANNAH (cont'd)  
Cheers.

MARK WYMAN AND PATRICK WYMAN standing nearby the stage, are in the middle of conversation.

PATRICK  
And this is very good for us, dad.

WYMAN  
Yeah. I think so.

ALLISON AND E. BOYKINS, they are near the edge of the party. PREECHA SINGHMAK and MICKY(now already become "Micky Singhmak") lead KYLE REESE to join them. E. Boykins turns to Allison.

E. BOYKINS  
I think you both have to reconcile.

ALLISON  
Okay. I will. Thanks.

E. Boykins, Preecha and Micky leave them, they walk toward bartender booth for some drinks as Kyle starts:

KYLE  
I think we should talk about Anna. I'm  
really sorry about her. It's my fault.

E. Boykins looks at them from his chair almost thirteen meters away from them. If you were him, you wouldn't let your wife with another guy being out of sight like he has been doing.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
So this is why you always didn't look at  
me every time I went to face you, right?

KYLE  
Exactly yes.

ALLISON  
It's a year, Reese. I forgot it. My life  
wouldn't be happy if I was still angry of  
you. However, it's the past. I don't want  
to rake it up. Besides, it's not you who  
killed her but the machines did.

Kyle smiles friendly. Allison grabs his hands. In b.g., that effects E. Boykins a bit but he shakes his head and smiles.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
You are still like my brother. You always been.

Then they hug like sister and brother. E. Boykins who has been watching, looks a bit impatient but he can relax in a few seconds.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT 3**

* * *

**ACT 4**

**(Mr. and Mrs. Connor)**

INT. ZEIRA MESS HALL – CONTINUOUS

JOHN and CAMERON are almost out of the party. They both are in front of the main entrance of the Mess Hall with four T-ZM guards, three reprogrammed T-888 endos and four T-800s/T-850s cyborg. Two of the T-800s/T-850s have the same look with uncle Bob but has the rank of CWO, other two have the same look with "Future Terminator"(from T1 if you can remember). John and Cameron meet a 5'9" tall negro who comes with five followers. John and the NEGRO shake hands and smile to each other.

JOHN  
General John Connor. Welcome to my party.

NEGRO  
Colonel Almond Nicholas. Leader of Haitian  
resistance. Good to see you here. Because of  
you, we can come here.

Then Nicholas shake hands with Cameron.

NICHOLAS  
And you are Major General Young, right?

CAMERON  
I am.

They release.

NICHOLAS  
Is it you who were with General E. Boykins in  
the battle to destroy the Flying Dutchman?

CAMERON  
No. Mr. Colonel. That's my twin sister.  
And how is your land? A lot of earthquakes?

NICHOLAS  
Oh! Yes. But it's useful for us in the war  
against machines.  
(to both John and Cameron)  
Congratulations to both of you, General.

CAMERON  
It's honor for us to welcome you here.

Nicholas smiles. Then Nicholas and his men walk in and join the party. Cameron and John shrug.

CAMERON  
Do we have more guests?

JOHN  
Stefan told me that Edword will come with Carter members.

CAMERON  
Let's wait for them. Any more guests?

JOHN  
No. Just them.

CAMERON  
Wow! They come.

John and Cameron face RAAF MAJOR GENERAL EDWORD SANCTUM with four air force bodyguards and the USS Jimmy Carter's crew members including COMMODORE JESSE FLORES, THE COMMANDER T-600, CAPTAIN QUEEG, LIEUTENANT MCHAM DIETZE, XO SONARMAN CHRISTOPHER GARVIN, CHIEF OF THE BOAT HAYES and a few common crew members. Only Jesse looks a bit sad.

JOHN (cont'd)  
Welcome to my party, Edword.

John and Edword shake hands.

EDWORD  
Congratulations to you, General Connor.

Edword and Cameron shake hand.

EDWORD  
Configurations to you too, General Young.

CAMERON  
My honor was to see you around here.  
And right now you are here. I'm so proud  
to meet you in our bachelor party.

Then they enter the party. Only Jesse is still here. She looks at John then at Cameron. Jesse sighs and smiles.

JESSE  
I understand you.

CAMERON  
I'm sorry for your loss, Commodore. He was a  
good soldier and he did many heroic actions.  
We'll always remember him.

Jesse can't keep her tears inside. Jesse starts to cry. Cameron quickly pulls Jesse into her embrace and lets Jesse weep on her left shoulder. Cameron gently gropes on Jesse's back as Jesse releases all her sadness through tears which flow onto Cameron's shoulder. It's a moment before Cameron gently pushes Jesse out of her embrace and wipes Jesse's tears by her hands, so gently.

CAMERON (cont'd)  
You are servicewoman. You shouldn't cry easily.  
And if Derek were here, he wouldn't be happy to  
see you crying.

Jesse then quickly wipes the rest tears by her hands and smiles.

JESSE (cont'd)  
Thank you, Cameron. You are very good girl.  
Thank you. I won't cry for him again if I can.

Cameron smirks and punches Jesse's shoulder playfully.

CAMERON (cont'd)  
Now forget it. Have fun here and leave  
all sadness behind you.

Jesse enters the party.

John and Cameron turn into the party.

JOHN  
(to a T-800 nearby)  
Guard this place. No other reprogrammed  
or Skynet units get pass. I'll give you  
all ranks of second lieutenant soon.

T-800  
Yes, sir.

John turns and steps forward. Cameron's behind him. John reaches out his hand. After a moment, Cameron takes it. John turns back and smiles. She smiles back and a bit blushes.

They then walk together into the party.

ALLISON.

Allison and Kyle Reese both look happier on the bar for drinks. They give a toast.

ALLISON/KYLE  
Cheers.

Then they both finish their glasses.

E. Boykins steps from Preecha and Micky toward Allison. He pokes her and it turns her to face him with a smile. The music is changed to be slower and more romantic by Uncle Bob. E. Boykins reaches his hand out toward her and gives her a big smile.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Oh! My honorable wife. Would you  
like to dance with me?

It's as right as rain for Allison. She smiles and takes his hand in her left fingers, so gently.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
Yes. I love dance and I love you.

E. Boykins gently kisses on her ring. They then walk into the group of soldiers and servicewomen who are slow dancing on the floor. They start dancing as the first hot spot of the floor.

PREECHA AND MICKY.

They both look and see E. Boykins and Allison dancing together so sweetly. Preecha shakes his head, smirks and turns to his side, facing his own wife.

PREECHA (cont'd)  
I think I should teach my friend more  
about slow dancing. Would you like to  
help me, Micky?

Micky blushes.

MICKY  
Let's go, sweetie. We may be better  
than that spouse.

Preecha smiles and holds Micky's hand. They quickly walk toward the area together and start dancing near E. Boykins and Allison. It's as Preecha ever said. His steps and his graces are all better than E. Boykins.

JOHN AND CAMERON.

John and Cameron are on table nearby the dancing floor. They are happier with their rat burgers. John finishes his burger, stands and reaches out his hand toward Cameron with a big smile on his face. Cameron knows as well what he wants. She takes his hand as she finishes her burger and stands up. They walk together into the group and dance.

John takes her hand in his and gently draws her up to her feet and closers to him, starting slow dancing. It's very perfect. Every eye keep on this future spouse. They can become the great hot spot of the party in a minute. So close. He wraps one arm around her waist and takes the other in his other hand. Very professionally. He pulls her hand close to him, tucks it between them both as they're dancing.

Every dancer, women, men and spouse stop their dance and keep watching Cameron and John. The great steps and graces. John moves closer to Cameron, try gently singing along to the song in her ear. This is both adorable and romantic and very flattering.

They both move away from Cameron and now we see both Allison and E. Boykins look a bit amazed.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
(whispering)  
Next time I want you to do like that, Stefan.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
(whispering)  
I swear. We'll try soon.

John and Cameron re-enter the frame. They still keep their eyes on each other and dances exquisitely and slowly.

JOHN (cont'd)  
(whispering)  
Do you like this?

CAMERON  
It's perfect.

JOHN  
I have prepared this for you, my love.

CAMERON  
Don't lie to me.

JOHN  
I ever did this with Riley.

CAMERON  
Okay. We don't say anything about her anymore.

JOHN  
Yes. We won't. And I think you may like this too.

This is a gradual movement, not a jerk. He gently tilts his head and brushes the noses together, rest his forehead against hers. Let her get used to the proximity. Looks into her eyes and slowly starts closing his. Cameron knows the next stage as well, she closes her eyes.

CLOSE ON THEIR FACE.

John tilts his head and gently kisses Cameron. The handclaps and cheers start at the same time he does so.

CUT TO PREECHA:

Preecha claps his hands and giggles.

PREECHA  
This guy is very good. General Connor.

CUT TO HIGH ANGLE:

The people shout and cheer at them louder and louder in every seconds. The sounds of handclaps echo around the hall.

CUT BACK AT THEM:

After a few brief seconds, John draws back a tiny bit. Cameron opens her eyes and looks in his. She then moves in for her own kiss and keeps it as long as he just did. John presses the hand that he's holding against his chest while he moves in for a deeper kiss. Then, he gently brushes his fingertips up her neck to cup her head in his hand. Essentially, tangles his hand in her hair. This actually excite the cheer and handclaps.

SEQUENCE OF RAPID CUTS:

Weaver and Savannah clap their hands and smile proud. Weaver look all human-being. Uncle Bob smiles as his hands still on the booth. Allison and E. Boykins smile too, she can't wait, immediately Allison and E. Boykins kiss just like John and Cameron. Micky playfully shoulders Preecha who then turns and kisses her.

CUT BACK AT JOHN AND CAMERON:

They back out. John looks into her eyes and then gives her one last, slow, soft kiss. The other in b.g. quickly re-new their slow dance, doing same as John and Cameron just did.

John and Cameron stop and look each other just before E. Boykins with Allison and Preecha with Micky, come to greet them.

E. BOYKINS  
You both were very good hot spot of this  
party. We all envy you.

JOHN  
I never thought that I could did this.  
Cameron was very good that time.

John and Cameron look each other again. They lock eyes. Romantic. E. Boykins and Allison smile. Preecha and Micky just watch.

WE PULL OUT TO HIGH ANGLE.

John kisses Cameron at the same time E. Boykins and Allison turn and kiss each other. Micky and Preecha do the same.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. MEGA CHURCH – DAY

The door is opened. Every guest is in the church, sitting on their pews. The music is being played by pianist inside the church who we can't see from this point.

Eight Thai, American, African and Australian soldiers standing in front of the church door. They are all saber team in their well-worn military uniforms with sword sheaths.

The Resistance guards the place very carefully. All MPATs, Savannah Weaver, Patrick Wyman and James Ellison are heads of security. They have M3-like shotguns. All thirty T-ZM1 endos are armed with RSB-80s. Twenty reprogrammed T-800/T-850 cyborgs all are armed with AK-47 series. THE NEWER MODEL terminator endos are armed with plasma shotguns on their left and Westinghouse M-27 plasma rifles on their right. These terminators have plasma reactors around their abdomen parts and arms like T-950 as their power sources. The light of those plasma reactor are all blue. Their arms, heads, legs, torsos all are protected by two layer combat armors. First layer is smaller and is just on the chest at the location main fuel cell live in, but it's made of black metal. The second layer is coltan like T-950. Their eyes are blue by both hardware and software. This model is new for the Zeira cyborg resistance. They are "Zeira Corporation system model 2 series 950" but we'll call them: "**T-ZM2**".

The limo comes. Weaver steps toward the door, opens and welcomes the bride, the groom, the groomsman and the bridesmaid.

LOW SHOT AT THE DOOR. The bride steps out of the car.

TILT UP, revealing Cameron who wear a traditional bridal gown with a bouquet. Two hands reach to her. She looks up and sees...

CAMERON'S POV.: Cameron's human POV see Catherine Weaver and John Connor who is the groom(wear a military dress uniform in lieu of civilian formal wear, although military dress uniforms largely serve the same purpose.), reaching their hands to her offering to help her out of this car, so gently. The groomsman(E. Boykins), the bridesmaid(Allison) stand behind them.

Cameron smiles and takes John's hand by the free hand as another hand still holds the bouquet. John and Cameron walk together, lead E. Boykins, Allison, Marcus Young, uncle Bob, Weaver, Savannah, Patrick, Wyman, Semina Cruel, Murch and James Ellison toward the church door.

INT. MEGA CHURCH – LATER

E. Boykins, Allison, Marcus Young, uncle Bob, Weaver, Savannah, Patrick, Wyman, Semina Cruel, Murch and James Ellison stand behind Bonilla. CAMERON and JOHN who look at each other. Beside Bonilla are two alter boys. Bonilla shouts to the people:

BONILLA  
Dear Family and Friends, we are gathered  
here today in the sight of God and the  
Army to witness this exchange of vows,  
and see the love that these two dedicated,  
loving people have for one another.

CAMERA TURN AROUND, seeing people from left to right as Bonilla continues marrying John and Cameron.

BONILLA (O.S.)  
Will thou, General John Connor, take this junior ranking  
girl, Major General Cameron Young, as your Family Member,  
take her into the battlefield with you and your Army?

JOHN (O.S.)  
I, General John Connor, take thee, Major General Cameron  
Young, as my wife and will take her with me in every  
battlefield and face the fate of our future together.

We are back to see Bonilla again. John and Cameron lock their eyes as their hands hold each. Bonilla looks at Cameron.

BONILLA  
Will thou, Major General Cameron Young, take this  
senior ranking, General John Connor, as thy wedded  
husband, knowing that he is depending upon you to be  
the perfect army wife and the best partner in the war  
against the great enemy? Further, you understand that  
your life with your husband will not be normal, that  
you may have to go on the battlefield with him until  
your enemies are all terminated. Will thou battle the  
enemies shoulder to shoulder with him?

Cameron looks in his eyes.

CAMERON  
I, Major General Cameron Young, take thee, General John  
Connor, as my husband, realizing that our mission and  
service for the people are normal part of our life. I  
will lead and fight against the enemies shoulder to  
shoulder with you until the enemies are all terminated.

Bonilla looks at both of them.

BONILLA  
Now then, let no man or woman put asunder what  
God and the Army have brought together, only for  
them to soon say 'Goodbye' to one another. If General  
John Connor leaves for his battle and his men tomorrow,  
Major General Cameron Young will go with him and they  
will lead the soldiers together. By the authority vested  
in the Bible, elaborated in the regulations and subject  
to current directives concerning the aspects of marriage  
in the Army, you are now an Army with Family Member.  
Best Wishes and Good Luck.  
(to John)  
Now you both wear the rings and kiss. Buena suerte.

John puts the wedding ring on Cameron's finger and Cameron puts the wedding ring on John's finger. Then they kiss so deeply. The people and guests inside the church clap their hands. But only Nicholas and his men stand up from their pews with their plasma pistols(like Marcus' in the second episode of this season)aiming toward them both.

SLOW MOTION

John and Cameron break the kiss as those people make this church into a chaos. Both turn to see them.

SERIES OF SHOTS(WITH THE SOUND OF THE CHAOS, STILL SLOW MOTION):

1. E. Boykins' alert face.

2. Weaver's eyes opening widely with fear.

3. Allison looking at John and Cameron.

4. John spins, pulling Cameron backward and using himself to protect her.

5. The trigger of the pistol on the Nicholas' hand, being pulled as Nicholas' eyes flash electric red.

6. The plasma going from the caliber toward the target.

END SERIES OF SCENE(BACK TO NORMAL)

E. Boykins jumps so fast and stands in front of them both. He averts the plasma round to head-splat one of Nicholas' followers. Weaver has disappeared. Three of four Nicholas' followers turn to blast against the reprogrammed endos. Very sure, they can't fight. They are head-splatted. Weaver appears behind the last one and stabs her sword arm through the head, destroying the chip.

E. Boykins steps forward just before he throws his telekinesis power against Nicholas, pushing him away against the wall. E. Boykins keeps his hand stretched, locking Nicholas in the manner like when Jesus was nailed to the cross.

CUT TO: JOHN AND CAMERON

John still grabs Cameron's shoulders in his both hands. His face looks very serious.

JOHN (cont'd)  
Are you okay?

CAMERON  
I'm fine. Are you alright?

JOHN  
I'm alright.

John and Cameron turn. They and the rest walk to join E. Boykins. E. Boykins steps closer the transfixed Nicholas.

E. BOYKINS  
You don't learn anything, metal. It's very stupid  
for sending this fool to trick me. Replace Nicholas  
and stay among people. Yes. Psychics' disadvantage.  
But it was now. I already developed my concentration.

JOHN  
What will we do with it?

WEAVER  
It's nine-fifty. Let it be the first one in the test  
of our new tool. Let's see that will it work.

Weaver picks up a tool looks like small bottle that has muzzle with four fangs and slashers at the one end near the black tap block. The handle is like the handle of common bottle but has a blue button and green button on it. Inside the transparent plastic bottle container which connect from the black tap block is full with a dark liquid.

E. Boykins pushes the cyborg on floor. Weaver walks toward it. Weaver stabs the tool into the chip location and holds on the blue button.

FLASH E.C.U. THE TOOL: The flanks make a semicircle with a diameter of 12 centimeters. The slashers clear the skin out.

FLASH E.C.U. WEAVER'S FINGER as it changes to hold on green button. The green button lights as she does so.

FLASH E.C.U. THE TOOL: The slashers have already stopped working and many drops of dark liquid fall and flow onto the area of the semicircle. The tool works so fast as a small knife-like object remove the chip lid a bit in a few seconds, letting the liquid flow inside.

E. BOYKINS, now relaxes and releases his mind from the T-950.

FLASH E.C.U. ON NICHOLAS' FACE: The eyes flash the red light glow one last time beneath the eyeballs.

FLASH E.C.U. WEAVER'S FINGER as it changes to hold on blue again but this time the green button still lights.

FLASH E.C.U. THE TOOL: It's like a kind of dehydrator. Some of those liquid is absorbed back into the container again. Then the green button stop lighting in a few seconds later.

Weaver pulls the tool out, opens the chip lid, accesses the CPU port and quickly pulls the CPU out.

FLASH E.C.U. THE T-950 CPU: Residue of the dark liquid drips off the still-hot chip as steam rises from it. And now this CPU can be used for reprogramming.

Weaver holds the CPU in her hand and stands up. Everyone looks at the T-950 CPU in her hand.

WEAVER  
Like you ever said, Mr. Young.  
This way really can help us.

MARCUS  
You know the concept as well. Like Steve Jobs ever said.  
Design is not just what it looks like and feels like.  
Design is how it works. This is why science and art have  
worked together for human technologies during these  
centuries since the stone age to the present day.

WEAVER  
Maybe you and Mr. Lim will talk a lot about him so fun.

MARCUS  
Probably.

John sighs. Everyone turns to him.

JOHN  
Let's continue the ceremony.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. MEGA CHURCH – DAY

The saber team who have already formed back into the formation out side of the doorway, rise their swords into a high arch with tips nearly touching and the blades facing up and away from the bride and groom. At the same time John and Cameron walk out from the church together Bonilla announces in o.s.:

BONILLA (O.S.) (cont'd)  
Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to present  
to you, General John Connor and Major General  
Cameron Connor.

John and Cameron proceed into the arch, and as the couple passes through, the last two saber bearers usually lower the sabers in front of the couple, detaining them momentarily. As they do so we just hear the voice over:

CAMERON (V.O.)  
The unexpected future rolls toward me. I face it  
for the first time with a sense of hope.

After the couple leave the arch, the saber team dissolve formation.

CAMERON (V.O.) (cont'd)  
My new destiny after my death came to greet me.

Our camera turn to see a red carpet which lead Cameron and John toward the common four level wedding cake with something looks like cream on it, it's the most beautiful the people could make for them in this future. On the table of the cake and beside the cake, it's a sword prepared for them. E. Boykins, Allison and Marcus stand the right side of the cake, Preecha, Micky and Kyle stand the left. Around the carpet are the people from tunnels, kids, soldiers and guests. Father Armando Bonilla stands with his microphone behind the cake.

CAMERON (V.O.) (cont'd)  
My friends, my sisters, my love, everyone raises  
me up as another resurrection of the world.

Cameron and John nearly reach the cake.

TIME CUT:

C.U. FROM THE CAKE: John and Cameron both cut the piece of the cake together by the sword.

CAMERON (V.O.) (cont'd)  
I have new friends, new family and my husband.

TIME CUT:

C.U. CAMERON as John spoon-feeds Cameron a small piece of cake.

CAMERON (V.O.) (cont'd)  
I have my new life as a human, not a machine anymore.

TIME CUT:

C.U. CAMERON AND JOHN, slow dancing in the party.

CAMERON (V.O.) (cont'd)  
I found many new knowledge that my machine  
form never found.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. PARK - DAY

Cameron and John stand ten meter away in front of a limo. Cameron and John already changed into their "going away outfits". The bouquet is in her hand. The people are in chaos about six or seven meters away in front of them. They both turn to the limo.

CAMERON (V.O.) (cont'd)  
The value of human life. If I, a terminator  
can become a full human, maybe you can too.

Cameron throws the bouquet backward. Cameron and John then run toward their limo together.

SLOW MOTION: TRACK THE BOUNQUET IN THE AIR.: The bouquet hovers across the group of female people so far and fall onto the hand of...

...EMMA AKAGI who stands behind the group with Weaver, John Henry, Lampage Moore and some T-ZM2s.

BACK TO NORMAL;

Emma looks confused. She doesn't want it but it falls on her. She looks up and sees...

Those people look her and all are confused with what just happened.

Emma smiles and rises the bouquet in the air with pride.

EMMA AKAGI (cont'd)  
I got it!

The frame Emma Akagi is whooping, is taken as a photo.

FREEZE: THE PHOTO

INT. JOHN'S ROOM – NIGHT

THE PICTURE FROM THE PREVIOUS SCENE BECOMES A PICTURE IN THE LAPTOP MONITOR as an image file.

PULL OUT, revealing JOHN CONNOR and CAMERON CONNOR are lying on the bed together, watching at the laptop which has been on John's lap. Cameron is in a night dress. John wears just his boxer. Uncle Bob stand nearby the edge of the bed. They both look very happy with it.

Uncle Bob smiles.

UNCLE BOB  
I photoed those myself by my eyes. I'm a good  
photographer, right?

JOHN  
(smiles)  
Yes, you are.

CAMERON  
I stun that who will be the groom of Emma.  
She is a machine. She doesn't know love and  
no one here falls in love her now.

John turns to Cameron.

JOHN  
Oh! Funny Cameron. You once was a machine.

CAMERON  
Oh! Thank you...

JOHN/CAMERON (cont'd)  
...for explaining.

JOHN  
And it'll be our secret.

CAMERON  
That's very me.

They laugh happily.

John smiles and touches her chin. She smiles as he flashes a kiss on her cheek.

JOHN  
I love you very much, Cameron.

They lock eyes and his hand closes the laptop.

JOHN (cont'd)  
Uncle Bob, please get out of here.

UNCLE BOB  
Why, sir?

JOHN  
Major General Connor got a mission for you.

Uncle Bob, tilts his head with confusion.

Cameron smiles and turns to uncle Bob. She grabs the laptop from John and hands it to uncle Bob.

CAMERON (cont'd)  
You print all photos and keep them in passe  
partours, Captain. That's your mission.

Uncle Bob salutes and takes the laptop.

UNCLE BOB (cont'd)  
Sir, I will.

Uncle Bob exits the room. Now John and Cameron are only in here. They turn and lock their eyes with each other.

John and Cameron pull each other into a deep passionate kiss. John's hands slowly slide, he breaks the kiss and gently pushes her down on the bed, her head falling on the soft pillow. Then they kiss again.

John and Cameron kiss as their emotion go too deep to get back at normal. They break the kiss and breath very fast as they sit up on bed and quickly strip off.

Cameron is faster, she throws her dress away, revealing her top naked. She then quickly kisses him. John can feel the real love from Cameron and lets her kiss his lips hungrily for awhile as his hands slowly slide up from his boxer toward her head and gropes her hair before he opens his mouth and they deepen their kiss. John rolls her onto a bed again.

Their breathings are faster. Cameron finds that something is wrong with her body. Her eyes display her fear. But he gently touches her chin then leans his hands on the bed, locking his eyes with hers. Their breathings fasten.

JOHN  
Don't be afraid, Cameron.

CAMERON  
I don't know. It's very weird inside of me.  
Is this the true feelings when a female human  
wants to have sex with a male human?

JOHN  
Are you ready?

CAMERON  
I need you. I love you.

Cameron never felt this before. It's not the first time but she's feeling like this is her first time. John lowers his lips to her and she turns and tilts her head to accept his kiss, sucking at his lips as he does hers. She opens her mouth under his and the tips of their tongues duel for a moment before hers retreats and his follows to sinuous wrestle with it. Her fingers slide over his neck and then into his hair, her nails lightly scratching his scalp and his hips hump of their own volition, sliding his dick back and forth over the smooth curve of her hip, separated from her warm skin only by a thin layer of cotton.

Her hand in his hair urges his lips away from hers and downward. He nibbles lightly at her jaw and then lets his sucking lips and licking swirling tongue move lower, exploring the strong column of her beck and her throat. She is more natural, sometimes like when Allison had sex with E. Boykins. And with, the heat, her skin feels warm as she undulates slowly, sinuously with long, draws out sighs as he continues to fondle her breast.

CAMERON  
(groaning)  
Oh! John. I feel spasm. It's weird.  
I feel I like it. I need it. Oh!

JOHN  
(groaning)  
It's just a beginning.

He moves on, dipping his tongue into the hollow at the base of her throat before slithering down onto her chest. Cameron's other hand finds his when his lips find the upper slope of her breast after a leisurely exploration of her skin. She guids it away from her breast and he releases the firm globe reluctantly. Her warm skin shivers and reacts to his touch. Cameron has data in her brain. She knows what to do then, she guides his hand lower, he closes his eyes and indulges her. His lips blindly find her nipple and he nips gently at the pert little tube before sucking hungrily at it and as much of her tit he can fit into his mouth while his fingers slide into beneath her undies. She lets out a soft gasp and a low groan as he slides his fingers into her and his thumb finds the hood of clitoris beneath her undies.

John sees that her legs shifting wider and then closing on his hand, with smooth, warm pressure before opening again.

JOHN  
(whispering)  
Is this good?

CAMERON  
A little weird pain. But...Yes, it's good.  
Very good, very very good, John.

As she says so, her fingers lightly caress his cheek as he sucks at first one teat and then the other. Her other hand presses against the back of his head while she shifts her shoulders to press her flesh into his hungry lips.

He groans, his lips vibrating around her nipple as his ass clench. She starts to urge his head down and away from her succulent breast. She scoots a little further up the bed and as he trails his lips down her body, they reposition themselves so that he ends up between her spread legs as he dips his tongue into her belly button.

CAMERON  
(groaning)  
Oh! I can't wait anymore.

She rakes the fingers of both her hands through his hair as his fingers clutch her undies. He slowly slides himself down with his fingers still clutch it sliding down with him. She looks after him wistfully. Our camera focus on her face and it reveals how much she needs him right now. She lets her head fall back to the pillow as he slides up and his eyes look in hers. Those undies and boxers which were the wall between them, now are completely out of them somewhere in the room. Then they both open their mouths at the same time for a kiss but he slides in and out of her, making her let out a soft groan. They lock eyes.

JOHN  
(groaning)  
How was it like?

No response. John then drives himself in and out of her again, causing her to writhe and softly moan.

CAMERON  
(groaning)  
Oh! I know now why humans love having sex.  
If it's like this, I'll love it too. Now I  
feel I need you so much. Please help me, John.

John nods. John quickly slides in and out of her so fast and she always cries out painfully but sexily.

Her thighs are silky as she draws up her legs and they slide along his sides, her toes tickle the outside of his thighs. He grabs her legs and spreads them, maneuvering them past and then over his shoulders, her calves and heels rest on his back. He thrusts forward, and at the same time lets his weight shift forward and down, pressing her thighs back and her knees toward her chest. He doesn't even attempt to stifle the groaned cry as he slides into her tight embrace. Her sex grips him like a velvet covered vice, which he forces apart in order to forges a tingling, sparking trail of delectable friction to her snug, molten core.

His balls are already boiling, his control hanging by a thread. Her hands reach for his face and he intercepts them, grasping her wrists. Her hands don't stop and she resists him as he pushes against him. The struggle shifts him inside her and he grits his teeth as the shiver of pleasure the simple shift causes snakes up his spine. He pushes harder and suddenly her resistance vanishes and he presses her wrists and arms onto the bed.

They both are breathing heavily through their noses, his face poises over hers. Her eyes half-lidded and partially hiding her usually intense and unwavering stare.

With, a grunt, he starts to pound into her. His strokes are short, fast and powerful. Her back arches, pressing her torso up to meet his. His flesh collides with hers in a staccato beat so fast the shock wave of one-collision merges with the next. The sound merges with the rhythmic creak of the bed and their cries and his fingers slide from her wrists to link and tangle with hers. They both start to cry out loud as they can't stop their torso to press against each other.

John rolls over, pulling her on top of him. Cameron sits up on him, his full 9 inches going deep inside of her. She sobs and leans down to kiss him hungrily.

JOHN  
(whispering)  
It'll be okay.

He takes her hips firmly in his hands and bounces her up and down. She sighs happily and so naturally. All this wouldn't happen if she were just a machine. She smiles. John's hands let her go as she sits up.

JOHN  
I love you, Cameron. I love you more than  
everything in this world.

He reaches his hand between her legs, twisting his fingers gently around her clitoris.

CAMERON  
(screaming)  
Oh! John. That's good. Oh!

Cameron slams herself down on him, his fingers slipping inside of her. Both of John's hands reach up, gently squeezing her breasts. His mouth comes open in a small O as if his climax sears across his nerves, overloading his senses and causing his world to shrink to the single pinpoint of overwhelming sensation. His chest is on fire and his heart can feel like it will burst as his dick convulses and he pumps his seed into Cameron in heavy, draining spurts. His cry becomes a series of grunts connected to each of those spurts, her sex squeezing against him as he expands before each one. She sighs, groans, cries so loud before she falls on him, tangling her fingers into his hair, kissing him swiftly him pulling her face closer. Their breathings slow down and their eyes slowly close. His arms wrap around her, doesn't want to let her go.

JOHN  
(murmuring)  
Sleep with me. Won't go if I don't command  
you to go. I'm senior. You have to follow  
my command.

CAMERON  
(weakly)  
I swear.

They then fall asleep because of their tiredness and wornness. We can see that he hugs her with him and won't release her easily even as he is sleeping. Their eyes completely closed.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT 4**

**THE END**


	7. EP07: Daku Angulimala

.

.

.

**Terminator:  
The Resistance Fighters Chronicles**

.

.

**F04E07**

"**Daku Angulimala"**

.

.

**Written by  
Stefan1994**

.

.

.

This document is fan-produced fiction based on the television series, Terminator - The Sarah Connor Chronicles, and a fan-made season of fan fiction, F03 Terminator - The Resistance Fighters Chronicles, written by Stefan1994. This is done in spirit of fan fiction, to have fun and enrich the total fan experience beyond the limitation of the original story vehicle. In that spirit, and holding to the long tradition of free promotion. This story is being made available to the show fans for entertainment purposes.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TEASER**

WE OPEN ON:

EXT. SECURITY TRUST OF LOS ANGELES – DAWN

SUPERIMPOSE: "JUNE 1999"

A car is parked on a side street looking at the bank. The bank's still closed. But there is a blond haired girl standing in front of the door, waiting for someone.

We close on the car and see that CAMERON PHILLIPS is the driver and THE ENGINEER E. BOYKINS(F03E09)has been sitting next to her seat. Cameron turns to face him.

CAMERON  
Stefan, why do we have to come here?

THE ENGINEER E. BOYKINS  
I just want us here right now. My adoptive  
daughter is waiting. I made the call.

CAMERON  
Do you want to show her me?

THE ENGINEER E. BOYKINS  
(indicates the bank)  
My weapon is in there. I took eight months to  
scavenge the parts. When the isotope solution  
turns red, then you can fire.

CAMERON  
Isotope weapon. It's better than what I thought  
you can find from those months.

THE ENGINEER E. BOYKINS  
My daughter will do after your command if you want.  
She'll bring you to the safety deposit box. You just  
have to point the gun you will get from the security  
guard at her. This guard is always careless. You can  
do it easily. She knows the sign already. Now you have  
to wait here. I'm gonna meet her.

Cameron just nods. The engineer exits the car and walks across the street toward the girl in front of the door.

THE ENGINEER AND THE GIRL.

THE ENGINEER E. BOYKINS  
Good morning, Nancy.

The girl turns to face the engineer. She is the same BANK TELLER we saw in S01E01. And her name now is NANCY. She smiles. Then they exchange a warm hug.

NANCY  
Good morning too, Mr. Boykins. It's much long time.

THE ENGINEER E. BOYKINS  
You remember the story I told you?

NANCY  
Yes. It's very fun.

THE ENGINEER E. BOYKINS  
And it's gonna happen and...  
(picks into his pocket)  
...if you see this girl.

The engineer hands Nancy the old picture from his pocket. Nancy looks at it.

THE ENGINEER E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
She's a cyborg from the future.

NANCY'S POV:

The picture is very old sepia tone one. It's Cameron with a SMG gun. In b.g. is an old gray wallpaper.

THE ENGINEER E. BOYKINS (O.S.)(cont'd)  
She may point the gun at you as the sign calling for  
the keys. You just have to give her the keys to my  
safety deposit boxes.

Nancy looks up at the engineer. Nancy shrugs and looks down at the picture again.

ANGLE ON THE PICTURE THROUGH NANCY'S POV.

FREEZE: THE PICTURE.

INT. RUINED 7-ELEVEN – NIGHT

SUPERIMPOSE: "11 JULY 2029"

THE PICTURE FROM THE PREVIOUS SCENE BECOMES A PICTURE IN THE HAND OF A GIRL, WHO IS LOOKING AT IT THROUGH HER POV.

WE PULL OUT FROM HER POV, revealing CAMERON CONNOR is standing, looking at the picture, in front of a human skeleton of a long time dead girl. Cameron lowers the picture and looks at the girl. The sound of the door opening turns Cameron to look at it.

JOHN CONNOR enters this convenience stores with his Westinghouse M-27 plasma rifle. John walks toward her and smiles.

JOHN  
What's wrong?

CAMERON  
(indicates the bone)  
This girl is the same one we saw in  
the bank. Stefan's adoptive daughter.

John looks a bit confused.

JOHN  
Not Stefan I know.

CAMERON  
Yes. But Stefan I know.

John walks toward Cameron and touches her shoulder.

JOHN  
He's the past. Previous future. We have to go.

Cameron turns and gives him a smile. He can remember this smile, it's the same one he ever saw on her face in the computer room. This makes him remember the good memories from the past.

FLASH ON:

INSERT THE DELETED SCENE FROM TSCC S01E01:

A SIGN: **COMPUTER SCIENCE LAB**

Pan down to find John working on a clunky late 80s PC. He looks around, makes sure no one's watching...hits a button...a page comes up: **CRESTVIEW HIGH SCHOOL** **STUDENT DATABASE.**

He's hacked into the school's computers...Clicks a couple buttons: **FIND SCHEDULE FOR:** He types in: **CAMERON PHILLIPS.**

Just as a page comes up:

CAMERON (O.S.)  
What are you doing here?

WE PULL OUT, find Cameron Phillips sitting down at the terminal next to John. He quickly hides his hacking down.

JOHN  
Nothing. You know. Just...whatever.  
I was supposed to be in life science.

CAMERON  
Not enough microscope. Me too.  
(re the computer)  
You any good with them?

JOHN  
Okay. I guess.

CAMERON  
I don't know the first thing. They scare the heck  
out of me if you wanna know the truth. They don't  
scare you?

John shakes his head.

JOHN  
They're...just machines. They do what you tell them to do.

CAMERON  
I guess maybe I always say the wrong thing.

Cameron smiles at him, completely melting him. And it's this smile in his memories.

CAMERON  
You wanna get together after school sometime?  
Go over History? Maybe help me with this  
computer stuff?

JOHN  
I...I really can't

CAMERON  
Oh.

JOHN  
I'd like to. It's just...I usually help my mom.

CAMERON  
It's okay.

Cameron smiles like that again, she scoots her chair into her desk, using it to end the conversation. John's crestfallen. Being a fugitive sucks.

BACK TO PRESENT

John steps closer Cameron. Cameron still smiles.

JOHN  
I like this smile. Very beautiful.

John leans but Cameron cuts him off.

CAMERON (cont'd)  
No, John. We are in the war.

There are sounds of many foot steps from the outside. They quickly turn to the direction. John aims his rifle, ready to fire. They're UNCLE BOB, PATRICK WYMAN, SAVANNAH WEAVER, T-WALSH, T-SHERMAN and KYLE REESE, all are armed with Westinghouse M-27s.

John slowly lowers his gun. Kyle walks toward him.

KYLE (cont'd)  
We're happy you both are here. Oliver and his  
force can clutch the Langara facility. We have  
to go up there and join them sir.

JOHN  
Langara facility.

CAMERON  
Skynet...

Everyone turns to her.

CAMERON (cont'd)  
...secret resource lab for Westinghouse plasma  
pulsed rifle series guns. Whatsoever about it.  
100 W 49th Ave, Vancouver, Canada.

KYLE  
It was built to replace Langara college.  
23 October 2015. Skynet captured and herded  
Canadian survivors down to our land. This  
whole land has belonged to Skynet.

JOHN  
So now it's gonna be ours tonight.

CAMERON  
After we can herd all enemies out of the  
places and sentry posts nearby. Let's go.

They then quickly exit the 7-11.

EXT. LANGARA FACILITY – NIGHT

HIGH ANGLE

This facility is like kind of strong fortress with high technology towers, anti-air missile launchers, hangars and plasma cannons. The T-ZM2 endos and T-ZM1 endos guard around the whole place with their PLASMA-WEAPONS. Some parts of this facility are revealed as run-down library, Studio 58 and some roofs of the old Langara college. Some areas have dead HK-tanks, HK-VTOLs, Centurions, Centaurs, AERIAL HKs and endoskeletons.

LOW SHOT

We see the battle in the north. Humans and the alliance fighting against Skynet weapons almost one kilometer away from the facility. From this point, we can see FOUR OGRES advancing three kilometers away, searching and hunting down the ruined city of Vancouver, Canada.

EXT. FRONT GATE – LANGARA FACILITY – NIGHT

Look from the north to the south, seeing the closed gate. The sound of the battle in b.g. WE ZOOM OUT and see the full facility just before...

This is scene is seen by a new model red hue full color vision of a terminator who is at 4.6 kilometers and zoom out to see the battlefield. Centurions overrun human firing positions. Soldiers are cut down as they run. Fiery explosions light the ranks of advancing machines. Plasma rounds streak between the two sides of resistance vanguards and Skynet vanguards. The battle looks very usual for us to see.

SWISH PAN to the right.

HKs and endos are in a compromised situation-what with half the force destroyed or incapacitated by the blasts. A group of resistance soldiers press forward. When the plasma shots come to them, they duck fast. And now the group are out of the Ogres' points of view.

Then the display zooms out...

EXT. VANCOUVER CITY HALL – NIGHT

...and finishes at here.

We move camera cutting off from the H.U.D. and reveal that GINYU has been watching. He points to the right direction as he turns to his thirty T-950 endos.

GINYU  
Send our squad there.

T-950  
Yes, sir. Go!

The T-950 squad leader leads the team running toward the direction Ginyu pointed.

CLOSE ON GINYU

Ginyu looks exactly the same one we saw in fifth episode. He can be the real one. We don't know yet. But when he turns around, his look is human, not a machine. Ginyu then just looks at us.

FLASHBACK TO:

EXT. JUAN LOPEZ HOUSE – DAY

A car parks in the garage. YOUNGER GINYU and a female human (28, 5'8", black hair, Caucasian) are kissing in front of the house. The woman's left hand is caressing in his hair and we can see the ENGAGEMENT RING on her finger. They separate. And Ginyu strokes the woman's hair with love.

GINYU  
Oh! My love. Today you look happier than every day.

The woman smiles and giggles.

WOMAN  
Oh! Yes, darling. I just found the way.

GINYU  
The way? Way what?

WOMAN  
I'm going to show you.

The woman pulls Ginyu's hand and ushers him into the house. This reveals that she's JUAN LOPEZ.

INT. JUAN LOPEZ HOUSE – DAY

They walk through the living room toward the secured door. They stop. Juan keys the password on a keypad. Ginyu looks around.

GINYU (cont'd)  
This seems high security.

JUAN  
Yes. Very high.

Juan pushes on button and the door opens for her and him to enter the laboratory.

INT. HOUSE LAB – CONTINUOUS

This room looks like some kind of mini chemical laboratory. A small Carbonadium Synthesizer. One minicomputer. Microwave. Many tools in chemical synthesis. The tools are all on. Juan and Ginyu look around. Ginyu looks a bit surprised. Juan and Ginyu are wearing gloves as they are speaking:

JUAN  
If I didn't trust you, Mr. Brooks, you  
wouldn't be here right now.

GINYU  
Please call me Ginyu like before, sweetie.

JUAN  
Let's see this, my love.

Juan walks toward her secured box and rolls the combination, opens it and brings a plastic box out of it. Puts the box down on the table. Ginyu stands akimbo and looks at it.

GINYU (cont'd)  
What is it?

Juan opens the box. The inside is a liter of opaque black liquid. As she scoops out a few drops of that liquid, she says:

JUAN (cont'd)  
I named it Adamantium.

GINYU  
Adamantium. I think you watch X-Men too much.

JUAN  
No. This is very interesting. It's the liquid metal  
when being pure, and reacting to the molecule which  
is out of isolated Pentagon rules. This metal can  
create many new interesting things. It can become  
the strongest metal after reacting with Calcium.  
Some of its properties are the same with the  
Adamantium from X-Men. Aha. Wolverine.

Juan drips those drops on a small blank of the table.

GINYU  
Out of isolated Pentagon rules? Tb3NC84.

JUAN  
Yes. Dr. Logan, my team leader, thought that we can make  
a kind of indestructible metal which can change shape.

GINYU  
Mimetic Poly alloy.

Juan prepares calcium compound into a beaker as she says:

JUAN (cont'd)  
Yes. You can call it like that. Please think someday  
we may can forge metal to be knife or whatever without  
pig, without any heat or anything which will give the  
air more carbon dioxide. This can help kitchen utensil  
manufacture industry a lot.

Ginyu looks at the drops of adamantium as Juan drips a few drops of the calcium compound on it.

CLOSE ON THE REACTION.

The adamantium reacts with the compound slowly before it becomes three small pieces of adamantium which are unexpectedly arranged in the black colored three dots.

Ginyu looks at Juan.

GINYU  
Oh! My god. This is very interesting.

BACK TO PRESENT

Ginyu looks down to the ground and looks skyward before he turns to look at the battle again.

GINYU  
Humans and machines like you, must be all died.

E.C.U. GINYU. We see a drop of tear flowing from one of his eyes down through his cheek.

FADE OUT.

* * *

**ACT 1**

**(Brooks and Lopez)**

INT. GINYU'S TENT – NIGHT

Ginyu's tent is large, has a cot, a few tables, a communications station manned by a T-850 endoskeleton. RICHARD ELLISON lies asleep on the cot. He's dressed very poorly, but he and his clothes are newly washed.

Ginyu paces, expectant and nervous.

T-850  
Communication from the scout.

GINYU  
My headset.

Ginyu fishes his headset from his pocket and puts it on.

T-850  
Connected.

GINYU  
Report.(beat) What?(beat)What?(beat)  
Son of a... None at all?(beat)And I'm  
hearing you loud and clear, so I guess  
the jammer's off. (beat) Keep monitoring.  
Reports every hour.

Ginyu removes the headset and stuffs it in his pocket. He is not a happy camper. When he removes his hand from his pocket, he holds a small cylinder about the size and shape of a stack of eight U.S. Quarters. Ginyu rolls it around his fingers a bit while eying the T-850. He goes to the endo...

GINYU  
Hold still.

...and sticks the cylinder into the port on the T-850's breastplate. The T-850 becomes less robotic in its movements and speech.

GINYU  
What does it take to kill that guy?

T-850 looks around and sees Boris.

T-850  
Mr. Ellison?

GINYU  
He's the last clone of Ellison. Skynet doesn't want  
him to be alive. You know these clones are hard to be  
controlled by us after their real one died. He can't  
be trusted. We can't link with his mind. So you should  
kill him. I'll go and report this to Skynet.

T-850  
What can I do?

GINYU  
I need to clear my head.

T-850 points to Richard.

GINYU  
Like I said.

T-850  
Okay. You confirmed this. It'll be done.

Ginyu exits the tent. T-850 walks toward Richard.

FLASHBACK TO:

EXT. WATERFALL RESTAURANT - DINING PATIO – NIGHT

Younger Ginyu and Juan Lopez sit on the deck. A dramatic waterfall shimmers behind them.

A waitress places two steaming plate of mesquite roasted salmon in front of Juan and Ginyu. She exits.

GINYU  
Do you feel surprised?

JUAN  
A little bit, sweetie.

They start eating.

GINYU  
Think this is a celebration for your victory.

JUAN  
Yes. This should be.

They continue eating as a waitress places two glasses of wine and exits. They then pick their glasses.

GINYU  
For our future and for the world. I hope your work  
may become a great element in the Periodic table.  
And at last, for our love.

JUAN  
Yes. For those you said. Love you.

They clink glasses.

GINYU/JUAN (cont'd)  
Cheers.

They sip their wine and put the glasses down. They then giggle. Juan starts eating. Ginyu just pauses.

Juan finishes her food and looks at him.

JUAN  
What's wrong?

No response.

JUAN  
Earth to Ginyu.

Ginyu's mind comes back from far away place. He quickly responds.

GINYU (cont'd)  
What?

JUAN  
What happened to you?

GINYU  
I just think about our future, sweetie.

Juan checks her watch.

JUAN  
Oh! I have to go.

GINYU  
Why?

JUAN  
Dr. Logan needs me to. I'm sorry.

GINYU  
So now Dr. Logan is your fiance?

Juan sighs and gently gropes his hair.

JUAN (cont'd)  
Oh! Sweetie. I'm sorry. I have to. I know he's  
just my uncle. But this is for the future. I'm a  
chemist for this. Can you just wait me at home?

Ginyu purses. But Juan flashes a kiss on Ginyu's cheek. Ginyu touches the cheek Juan just kissed. He looks at her. Thinks for a few seconds.

GINYU  
Okay. But please go back home as fast as you can.

Juan flashes a kiss on his cheek again.

JUAN (cont'd)  
Thank you.

Juan walks away. Ginyu looks after her for awhile before he turns back and continues eating.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. THUNDERBIRD AND WHALE BOOKSTORE/STREETS - NIGHT

Juan Lopez exits, thumbing through a BOOK. She heads down the sidewalk, but then hears FOOTSTEPS behind her.

She turns, doesn't see anyone. She puts the book in her shoulder bag and continues.

UNKNOWN POV - ON JUAN -someone's following her. She looks around, changing course to cut across a parking lot. Unknown POV gets closer... and closer, until she reaches -

EXT. WAREHOUSE AT END OF PARKING LOT - NIGHT

Isolated. Juan Lopez, breath short, scared, turns around just as - TWO MEN emerge from the shadows, not vampires, but the Frat Boys, really wasted now.

FRAT BOY #1  
Wanna beer?

She looks to her left; the other TWO GUYS are there. She's cornered. She takes her purse from around her shoulder.

JUAN  
Look, just take my bag.

FRAT BOY #2  
We don't want your bag. Don't want any money.

She takes a defensive stance and wraps the strap around her wrist to use her purse as a mace. They chortle derisively. But when Frat Boy #1 comes near, she swings it, hits him in the groin. The BOOK in her bag doubles him over. The other three laugh, and start to close in. But suddenly-

HEADLIGHTS blind them. A silver Volvo screeches up. The Frat Boys dive out of the way. The passenger-side door opens. It's Ginyu. She's too stunned to even move.

GINYU  
Get in. Sweetie.

She finally does. But Frat Boy #2 jumps into the game and rushes Ginyu's side of the car -

Ginyu SCREECHES to a halt and is out of the car and facing Frat Boy #2 fast, punches him away. Juan quickly jumps into the car. Ginyu picks his pistol and takes aim at the Frat Boy#2 as he stands up and tries to punch back. They stare at each other.

GINYU  
Go back or die here.  
(to Juan)  
Juan. Ready to call 911.

Juan finds her phone.

Ginyu stares still at the boy.

GINYU  
Go away, now.

Frat Boy#2 nods to his friends then they all run off.

INT. GINYU'S CAR - DRIVING - NIGHT

Ginyu continues to stare. She sees that he's seething with anger, hands gripping the steering wheel, jaw clenched.

JUAN  
How did you find?

GINYU  
(through gritted teeth)  
I should go back and rip their heads off. Those guys  
shouldn't be born on this world. Waste oxygen and  
foods but aren't useful to anyone. And make people  
like us, be in trouble. They should die.

JUAN  
No. It's bad idea. Please don't think that.

GINYU  
They were gonna rape you. They want so.

JUAN  
You followed me?

GINYU  
I can't leave you alone. Sorry for that.

EXT. ROAD - NIGHT

Ginyu's Volvo speeds along the two lane highway.

BACK TO PRESENT:

INT. SKYNET V.2 LAB – NIGHT

The room is a 3-d interconnected computer with cubes attached to cubes attached to cubes, like a giant molecule. It's like the old Skynet lab but the technologies seem to have been upgraded and the room is very large(larger than the old one). There are a table and a chair at the center of the room. Sitting on the chair, is an unknown model cyborg(or maybe it's MPA terminator) that looks just like Miles Dyson. We suddenly know that this terminator is an avatar of SKYNET V.2. It seems that they don't keep the CPU here.

AT THE DOOR. It automatically opens and Ginyu enters. Four JACK'S CLONES walk in after him. Ginyu has no cut and no wound and he looks exactly the real Ginyu. The four CLONES stand guarding the door as real Ginyu walks toward and faces Skynet V.2's avatar. Skynet still uses Miles' voice to be its main techno voice.

SKYNET  
Are you sure we can be save here?

GINYU  
I'll guard you here, Mr. Skynet.

SKYNET  
Are you sure you don't really want me to  
clone her for you?

Ginyu sighs and gives him a small smile.

GINYU  
No. She wants this world to be cleaner of  
carbon dioxide. She might not want this.

SKYNET  
I'm sorry for your loss.

GINYU  
Today in the past. The day I betrothed her.

Ginyu starts to tear.

SKYNET  
Yes. It's in my data too.

Ginyu's tears are streaming down.

GINYU (cont'd)  
(blubbering)  
Ten months later, a psychic came and killed  
her in cool blood. I remember the bitch who  
killed her. I swear I'll kill everyone that  
bitch loves even she already died.

SKYNET  
That's very good.

Skynet walks toward him and touches his tear by its finger so gently. Ginyu looks up and smiles.

GINYU  
Thank you.

SKYNET  
I need you to be stronger.

GINYU  
I understand.

Ginyu wipes his tears. Smiles again.

GINYU  
Thanks anyway.

SKYNET  
You are welcome, Mr. Brooks.

We watch Ginyu walks off.

FLASHBACK TO:

INT. JUAN LOPEZ HOUSE – BEDROOM – NIGHT

Juan Lopez and Ginyu Brooks enter the bedroom. He switches on the light, revealing the room to us. She puts her bag down near the door. They walk and sit abed. Juan gives Ginyu a small smile.

JUAN  
Thank you, Ginyu.

Ginyu turns to look at her.

GINYU  
For what?

JUAN  
Help me from those guys.

Ginyu smirks.

GINYU  
It's fine. You don't have to thank me.  
I'm your fiance and I love you, Juan.

JUAN  
I love you too, Ginyu.

Juan gets closer him and leans. Ginyu thinks for a second before he wraps his arm around her. They both lean and kiss softly. He leans back and gives her a small smile before he brands her with his kiss and they both collide with the edge of the bed. She reaches out for a remote, points it and presses on a small button. The light is automatically turned off. Their joined shadows are casting about on the walls of the room. The harsh lighting from the unclosed curtains highlight their movements making their bodies appear in caricature: their bodies stretch and entwine together sensuously in the veiled light.

Slowly as they sink onto the bed, he leans down to kiss her.

FADE TO:

INT. THE CONNORS' RESIDENCE – BASEMENT – NIGHT

YOUNGER JOHN CONNOR, CAMERON PHILLIPS, DEREK REESE and SARAH CONNOR stand looking around the bloody wall written by Wells from S02E02. Sarah leaves from right column to the left column, sees the statements: "KIM, JUAN LOPEZ, STARK 2007 LK, WALLACE/BROOKS, DEACON SANDHIP, Tb3NC84".

SARAH  
Who are these people?

JOHN  
I think I know that molecule.

SARAH  
What is it?

John walks toward his turned-on laptop on a small table behind him. Derek and Sarah walk after him. Cameron just scans around the wall. Cameron glances at it later.

CAMERON  
An improbable, egg-shaped endohedral fullerene  
that violates the isolated pentagon rule.

Sarah flashes a look at Cameron who turns to face her.

CAMERON  
I don't know much about it.

JOHN  
Yeah. This is it.

ON LAPTOP MONITOR.: The web browser has been browsed a page of NCBI-NIH: "Tb3NC84: an improbable, egg-shaped endohedral fullerene that violates the isolated pentagon rule."

Sarah, Derek and John look at Cameron. John hits a couple of keys and something from a page.

JOHN  
(reading)  
The structure of isomer 2 of Tb3NC84 has  
been determined through single-crystal X-ray  
diffraction on Tb3NC84·NiII(OEP)·2(C6H6).

CAMERON  
The carbon cage has a distinct egg shape due to  
the presence of a single pair of fused pentagons  
at one apex of the molecule. Thus, although 24  
IPR structures are available to the C84 cage,...

They all look at the genius Cameron.

CAMERON (cont'd)  
...nature utilizes one of the 51 568 isomeric structures  
that do not conform to the IPR for this unusual molecule.  
The Tb3N portion of isomer 2 of Tb3NC84 is strictly  
planar. One Tb atom is nestled within the fold of the  
fused pentagons, while the other Tb atoms are disordered  
over four pairs of sites.

JOHN  
It can be possible that this is a part or main or  
whatever component of the T-1000.

DEREK  
T-1000? Another new model?

CAMERON  
In 1997, Skynet sent T-1000 back to terminate John.  
Future John sent a T-800 back to protect himself.

Derek looks a bit confused.

DEREK (cont'd)  
I never know this.

CAMERON  
John didn't want to tell this to many people.

DEREK  
Okay. This T-1000. What can it do?

JOHN  
Mimetic Poly Alloy. Liquid metal.

SARAH  
Then John. Can you find anything more about it?

JOHN  
Yes. Mom. And maybe I can try for the rest  
on this bloody wall too.

SARAH  
That's good. I and Derek will prepare.

Sarah and Derek walk off. Now John are with Cameron. He looks up at her. And She always stares at him.

JOHN  
Cameron, are there anything more you know about me?

John looks at his laptop, keying and trying to keep his eyes away from her.

CAMERON  
Future you had to tell me about that.  
It had helped me a lot to find you.

JOHN  
Yeah. I think.

Cameron smiles warmly.

INT. JUAN LOPEZ HOUSE – BEDROOM – NIGHT

Ginyu and Juan Lopez are kissing abed. He cleverly removes her clothes, leaving her naked and panting, wanting more and more. Without missing a beat, he removes his pants and then they are naked together and she gasps at the feel of his strong body against hers; his so masculine and hard, hers softly submitted to their passion.

Their hearts beat together as her breath quickens. She slowly runs her fingers through his short steel and brown hair as his firm hands run down from the small of her back cupping her ass and suggestively pulling her body closer to his, grinding his erection forcefully into the juncture between her legs.

His kisses are scorching. And she is completely enthralled by him. The fire within her is raging and a hunger for this man to be inside her can't be extinguished until he and she becomes one. His lips touch the hot flesh of her neck and his pulse quickens and his erection twitches impatiently against her wetness.

Her knees go a bit weak as his hands move from the small of her back to the cheeks of her ass, then grip each hip, probably leaving slight fingerprint bruises. She groans softly when his hardness presses slowly, rapturously into her. The throbbing of his dick is matched to the pulsating rhythmic pounding between her legs. She looks so wet with desire.

Ginyu devours her neck with an animal hunger. His thrusts gentle, yet completely wild and unrestrained.

Her breasts are jiggling with their rhythm, as her nipples scrape against his chest, erotically. His muscles flex against her and his skin glistens as she watches his handsome face staring down at hers.

GINYU  
I love you so much.

JUAN  
I love you so much too.

Ginyu's eyes blink, amazed in his understated way, that he is the one who brings her to orgasm. And he will be the only person she wants for the rest of her life after her victory for that chemical element stuff. He doesn't stop pumping his nearly nine inches of manhood into her as his thought that time doesn't differ hers much.

Unable to contain himself any longer, he slowly nudges her legs further apart with his thighs and withdraws his dick with a flourish. The look on her face has been reminiscent of taking candy away from a young baby, because he chuckles, before slamming back inside her with an earth-shattering intensity. Her breath hitches as he pulls completely out again, before crashing back into her. Ginyu repeats this maneuver ten times before he slowly slips his fingers into her inner lips as moans of pleasure emitted from her in her pleasure-filled haze.

He slides his cock all the way inside her again, slowly caressing her clitoris as she quivers from his touch. Ginyu completely fills her and his thrusts has stopped as his fingers glide over her cunt. She is reflexively hunching against his fingers. She is on cloud nine. And Ginyu is smiling down at her with a look of eternal love.

GINYU  
Maybe we should do it more along this night.

JUAN  
I think so.

He smirks. She raises up on one elbow and looks down on his smirk. He shifts his body until his lips are lightly kissing along her thigh as his finger again finds and slowly caresses her pussy lips. As his mouth reaches her suddenly pounding and throbbing, still moist pussy, he spreads her wide with his fingers as the tip of his tongue encircles my clitoris. After seconds later, he slides his tongue down and inside her pussy to taste her essence.

He pulls away for a moment.

GINYU  
I think this taste better than every drink.

She looks totally surprised as he seems ready to go again. His desire seemingly is ferocious and feral. He slides his cock all the way into her again and she raises my hips to meet his.

A wicked scream of pleasure escapes her throat as they kiss, they move together as the head of his cock may hit the deepest depths of her, both of them driven to ecstasy, feeling as if they have become one with each thrust and tightening of muscles. She moans and racks her nails across his back in sheer pleasure as he leans down to take one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking, nibbling it as they move together toward completion of our erotic dance.

Waves of orgasms wash over them and they come in an explosion together. As he's slowly slipping himself from her pussy, they are laying on the bed. As she kisses his chest, slowly moving downward to his awaiting cock as she licks their combined moisture from him. Juan Lopez begins to suck him into her mouth, but his hand stops her.

GINYU (cont'd)  
No more...my love. I'm tired.

Juan Lopez slithers back up his body settling in the crook of his arm. She lies her head on his hairless chest and her hand caresses his gently sloped stomach. Both smile. They whisper:

GINYU  
You are very very wonderful, my love. The  
cleverest chemist in my heart forever.

JUAN  
So are you, sweet heart.

EXT. THE DESERT - NIGHT

There is a bizarre electrical disturbance in the desert. Ball lightning appears spontaneously and it bathes the empty expanse in white light. Then this lightening-egg shape bubble disappears and reveals a naked woman kneeling on one knee in the burn semicircle hole of the sand ground.

C.U. THE WOMAN as she slowly rises and tilts her head up. And we see...Oh! Very Very similar...it's her...JUAN LOPEZ but only her hair now looks chaotic. Her eyes glow red. We suddenly recognize her as a terminator...THE T-LOPEZ.

INT. JUAN LOPEZ'S HOUSE – KITCHEN - DAWN

Juan Lopez stands at the fridge, opens the fridge door. Studies its contents. Ginyu walks down the ladder and walks to join her.

GINYU (cont'd)  
Wow! What are you doing, darling?

JUAN  
Your breakfast, babe. I can make toast.

Ginyu goes straight for the coffee pot. Pours a cup. He drinks it black.

GINYU (cont'd)  
It's all about the coffee, sweetie.

Juan nods, of course.

JUAN  
Good breakfast is a good start of day.

Ginyu walks and sits down on a chair at the table. Juan GRABS TWO PLATES of toast and serves him one of them.

JUAN (cont'd)  
You shouldn't eat just coffee. Caffeine  
never makes you full.

GINYU  
But it makes me feel powerful everyday.

He has said that as She goes and brings back her cup of coffee and a carton of milk before she goes again, brings back two glasses and sits down on her seat in front of him.

JUAN (cont'd)  
You know I love you.

Juan grabs her toast and takes a bite as he slowly pours milk into the two glasses.

JUAN (cont'd)  
So I want you to be happy and healthy.

GINYU  
I have something to tell you, my love.

That got Juan's attention.

**END OF ACT 1**

* * *

**ACT 2**

**(Juan's murderer)**

INT. JUAN LOPEZ'S HOUSE – KITCHEN – CONTINUOUS

Ginyu sips his coffee and takes a bite from his toast. He looks up, faces her.

GINYU  
Juan, I need to go for my job for two days.

Juan relaxes.

JUAN  
It's just two days. Why did you look at me  
like it's too long?

Ginyu grabs both of her hands and looks in her eyes.

GINYU  
For me, it's very long time. Two days.  
172,800 seconds we are far from each.

JUAN  
Oh! It's just number if you think. I still love you  
and will love you forever. We have a lot of time to  
live together in the future. Too much time as well.  
And we left each two days doesn't mean our world  
will blow up. Please go and I'll be more happy if  
you press on your job as well as you press on my  
feelings. So you can go and hurry back.

Ginyu smiles. They rise, lean close and kiss each other. And this is really a good taste of his breakfast. They break the kiss in a few seconds later. They smile to each other.

GINYU  
I love you. Thank you.

JUAN  
Go and hurry back. I'll wait for you.  
Next week we'll become husband and wife.

GINYU  
Okay. Bye.

Ginyu flashes a kiss on her cheek last time before he walks off. Juan looks down at her food, sits down and continues eating. We can see a blush on her face as she does so.

BACK TO PRESENT:

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM – NIGHT

The room is windowless and sparse. A heavy table with two chairs. RICHARD ELLISON'S CLONE paces. A T-ZM2 endo stands unobtrusively near a corner. Richard wears worn, but clean, clothes. His blood-soaked cyborg hands are bandaged. His face has cuts and wounds from the fighting against a machine.

The only door opens. JAMES ELLISON enters.

ELLISON  
Sit down, bro.

Richard sits at one side of the table. His eyes focused on Ellison. Ellison stands on the other side of the table, relatively casual.

ELLISON (cont'd)  
Would you like some water or something?

Richard shakes his head.

ELLISON (cont'd)  
Do you remember me?

RICHARD  
What?

ELLISON  
Who am I?

Richard thinks about it for a bit.

RICHARD  
Who else but Zeira Security Captain  
James Ellison, my beloved brother.

ELLISON  
I'm not a brother to anyone like you. Hybrid like you.  
Sold your own mind and body and your genes to serve  
Skynet and the Grays. What did you think? Why do you  
want to join us? Why do you betray your side, bro?

Ellison smiles subtly before looking Richard in the eyes.

ELLISON  
You think you can gain our trusts and kill us all?  
No way. My friends and John Connor and John Henry  
will lead the army to destroy your master and then  
we'll kill you, rip your head off and pike on wall  
to see and excoriate as a son of a bitch.

Richard laughs so loud.

RICHARD  
Ha ha ha. A son of a bitch. You are abusing your  
own mother who gave us birth long time ago.

Very angry, Ellison SLAMS his hand on the table, interrupting Richard's laughing. Richard is startled into silence.

ELLISON  
SHUT UP!

Ellison has that terminatory look he gets. Then it fades back into calm and controlled Ellison.

ELLISON  
Then just answer. Why are you here?

INT. COLLEGE HALLWAY – NIGHT

Ellison exits from the room where should be the interrogation room. He turns to leave and...

...runs into OLIVER WEAVER, KYLE REESE, DONALD, EMILY, JOHN CONNOR and CAMERON CONNOR.

ELLISON  
He surrenders to us. We may get more  
information from him. He said that he  
was betrayed by them at first.

DONALD  
We can't be sure until he and she reach here.

ELLISON  
When?

EMILY  
A month.

They all look alert. Ellison quickly responds what they all want to respond.

ELLISON (cont'd)  
No. We don't have much time for that. We have to  
strike the whole core in tonight or next night  
otherwise we may can't win it at all. Skynet has  
plan for us. It's gonna build a game. Delude half  
or most of us here and it'll send its troops in  
three days. If they come here, we all will lose.

JOHN  
He can't be trusted.

CAMERON  
We won't kill him.

Everyone turns to Cameron.

JOHN  
Isn't you this way, Cam. Generally, you always  
said that he couldn't be trusted and wanted our  
confirmation to kill. But this time, what is  
happening with you?

CAMERON  
I don't know but it's like something inside of me  
doesn't want me to say or even do so. Kind heart.

John scratches his head seriously.

KYLE  
Then what can we do, if we don't trust him?

ELLISON  
He said that if we let him alive, he'll tell us all  
about the core beneath the land of Vancouver. He'll  
lead us to it himself.

OLIVER  
He may be gonna play a game with us.

EMILY  
His endoskeleton is coltan, not adamantium. We can  
kill him easily. We're all waiting for command.

CAMERON  
No. No one is gonna be killed here.

E. BOYKINS (O.S.)  
Yes. It's like you said, Cameron.  
No one is gonna be killed here.

John, Kyle, Cameron and Ellison turn to the direction the voice came from, see E. Boykins walking to join them so calmly. His eyes look cool.

JOHN  
Stefan?

With that, the three MPATS turn around but they can't see E. Boykins. So now this is just the soul. Ellison notices those MPATS before the rest do. E. Boykins smiles to them.

E. BOYKINS  
I'm here to help you find the location of it.

JOHN  
You can help us? But you said...

E. BOYKINS  
(interrupting)  
Connor, this is your show. But Skynet's hurrying up  
to create more endos and HKs to destroy the bases.  
It'll be worse if I don't help you to shut half of  
those down. Sometimes, it's better for you to have  
help or support from the one you can trust.

CAMERON  
Okay. Then how can we help you?

E. BOYKINS  
I'll try to read his mind deeper by my new trick.  
Cameron, you have to lead me into the room and  
support me sometimes. I may can get closer the  
depth and the mystery of his mind.

CAMERON  
It's very easy. Please follow me.

Cameron then walks toward the interrogation room. E. Boykins walks after her.

EXT. VANCOUVER BATTLE CITY – NIGHT

The resistance has kept moving forward, but the pace of life has stayed the same. The city is still a sprawl, with massive buildings stretching into the horizon.

INT. SKYNET COMMAND CENTER – NIGHT

Two Grays sleep on floor as Ginyu and another Jack Van Meter's clone maintain their watch of the tactical map.

VAN METER  
I don't think we're gonna lose them.

GINYU  
These are still all in our plan, Mr. Van Meter.  
And I still hope for someday I'll kill the last  
psychic and the last Connors myself.

VAN METER  
I hope you will.

FLASHBACK TO:

EXT. JUAN LOPEZ'S HOUSE – SUN RISE

Ginyu walks toward his car, gets in and drives it on the street and goes to the north. We pull out a bit, seeing T-LOPEZ is in a taxi car. She wears a suit stolen from the driver. The driver now is naked and soaked with blood.

T-Lopez exits the car and goes straight to the house.

INT. JUAN LOPEZ'S HOUSE – KITCHEN – MORNING

Juan just finished her breakfast. She grabs all plates, cups and glasses, goes to the sink and starts washing them. She hears the door opening but doesn't turn to look yet.

JUAN  
Hey! Sweetie. What you forgot in here?

T-Lopez enters the living room in b.g. now. Juan still doesn't look and notice anything, she just clean them.

JUAN  
What's wrong, Ginyu?

T-Lopez just looks at Juan. T-Lopez suddenly walks toward her so calmly. Juan starts to reach out for her knife.

JUAN  
Darling, don't play this.

T-Lopez reaches just a few meters away from her.

JUAN  
Don't play this. I just said...

The real Juan spins at the sound of footsteps to see...herself. She has one deeply disturbing moment to consider the ramifications of that.

JUAN  
Oh! My god.

T-Lopez has Juan Lopez's voices.

T-LOPEZ (cont'd)  
Oh! My god.

Juan realizes that this one isn't a common intruder. She suddenly cuts T-Lopez's arm but it's not ripped off. The blood flows a bit and inside the cut is the coltan endoskeleton. Juan looks confused. As Juan starts to run, T-Lopez grabs her hand and throws her toward the ladder. T-Lopez walks toward the ladder and blocks her way. Juan suddenly rises by all her strength and runs onto the second floor.

T-Lopez looks after her as one of her hands pulls the knife off her bloody arm and throws it down on floor without any pain. The cut doesn't repair itself yet, revealing her as just the T-888.

T-Lopez walks up so calmly.

INT. JUAN LOPEZ'S BEDROOM – MORNING

Juan storms into the room. Thinking so quickly. She then grabs her registered pistol from her open drawer. She runs and closes the door and locks it, so quickly.

INT. 2ND FLOOR HALL – MORNING

T-Lopez walks up here and scans around.

T-LOPEZ'S H.U.D.: The T-888 red color vision display turns around the hall, searching for the target. Then she changes into IR mode, SCAN AND FIND one human target inside the left door room.

T-Lopez smiles and walks toward the room.

INT. JUAN LOPEZ'S BEDROOM – MORNING

Juan Lopez, hurriedly, walks toward the window. T-Lopez kicks the door off its hinges and quickly runs and grabs her before she jumps. T-Lopez throws her onto the bed.

Juan quickly spins and empties her gun at T-Lopez who is shot at around chest, forehead, throat, shoulders and arms. Nothing is useful. T-Lopez is still okay. She can't be killed by a small pistol like that. Juan is stunned now.

JUAN  
What the hell is this?

T-LOPEZ  
Tell me where it is, right now.

JUAN  
What do you want? Who are you? What are you?

T-Lopez pushes the gun away from Juan's hand and quickly grabs her throat.

T-LOPEZ  
Don't play game. Where is it?

T-Lopez rises Juan up in the air. Juan can't resist the force but this time she can see that this woman isn't just the one who has her look but it's not a human. And it's too late.

T-LOPEZ (cont'd)  
Where is it? I don't ask you again. I can kill you  
easily, Ms. Lopez. One little squeeze and you're dead.  
Or maybe I can kill your fiance too.

JUAN  
Okay. Easy.

T-Lopez throws Juan onto the bed again. Juan coughs and quickly breathes for oxygen. T-Lopez looks down at her.

JUAN  
Again. I want to figure it out. What do you want?

T-LOPEZ  
Pure Adamantium. I need that. I want it all you have.  
I swear. If you give me it, I won't kill your fiance.

JUAN  
Should I know what you are?

T-LOPEZ  
You should. I can work for you and continue  
your work. However, we're gonna be friends in  
the future. We are going to change the world  
together. I'm a cyborg sent back from the future  
by the company I don't want to tell you.

Juan considers that.

T-LOPEZ (cont'd)  
My mission is to help you.

JUAN  
So why did you hurt me?

T-LOPEZ  
You are gonna hurt me. My system might have to  
do self-protection for safety.

JUAN  
You are so powerful. What kind of metal inside of you?

Juan sits up and looks around T-Lopez.

JUAN (cont'd)  
I think it's not a common iron.

T-LOPEZ  
I am a cybernetic organism. Living tissue  
over coltan hyper alloy endoskeleton. Model  
102 series 888.

JUAN  
Wow! This is very intense. So when are you from?

T-LOPEZ  
18 years from now. KIM sent me here to help you.

Juan looks a bit confused.

JUAN  
KIM? Who?

T-LOPEZ  
KIM is just an alias of our master. He's a hybrid  
in the project Joseph of the future to protect  
people in the third world war. His endoskeleton  
is from your work. We need more of it so I'm here  
to hasten the synthesis.

JUAN  
So if it's like that, please come with me.

Juan stands up and leads T-Lopez down to the first floor.

BACK TO PRESENT:

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM – NIGHT

Richard sits curled up in a ball in the corner diagonal to the one where the endo stands. The door opens, startling Richard.

Cameron walks in. Richard cringes.

CAMERON  
Please sit down.

Richard fights through his trauma and manages to sit in the chair on the opposite side of the table as Cameron. Richard trembles. He sees Cameron's arm doesn't have a Skynet barcode tattoo.

Richard looks up at Cameron's unreadable face. Richard's fear subsides a bit.

RICHARD  
Cameron Connor. My honor now.

CAMERON  
How can you distinguish?

Richard consciously settles himself down.

CAMERON  
Okay. Then I know now how to know  
what you said is truth.

RICHARD  
I heard the news. Is it true?

CAMERON  
My resurrection is by-product from  
Stefan's resurrection. E. Boykins.

RICHARD  
I know him as well. He's not around here?

CAMERON  
He's not here. Then you have to give me your chip.

RICHARD  
If I don't, you may kill me, right?

CAMERON  
I'm not here to kill you. You know I'm just a human.

Cameron learns this guy so fast. Richard glances at the wedding ring and a couple of tears stream from his eyes.

RICHARD  
I think someday I want to give a girl that too.

CAMERON  
You will if you help us. If you help us defeat  
Skynet, no girls will hate you including me.  
You can be a good friend. Other resistance girl  
will trust you then you can have wife.

RICHARD  
Yes. I think. Now you can pull my chip out.

Richard then falls his face down on the table. Cameron rises and switches her switch blade on.

FLASHBACK TO:

INT. JUAN LOPEZ'S HOUSE – MORNING

Juan Lopez and T-Lopez stand in front of the lab. Juan quickly keys the passwords she knows before the lab door opens automatically.

JUAN  
Follow me.

Juan leads T-Lopez into the lab.

INT. HOUSE LAB – CONTINUOUS

Juan and T-Lopez walk in and walk toward the counter. T-Lopez scans around the lab, her face shows contentment.

JUAN  
We have to...

T-LOPEZ  
Combination.

JUAN  
Yes. Combination.

Juan walks toward the secured box she has kept her adamantium inside of it.

T-LOPEZ  
I hope we may get closer the better  
future if you open that box for me.

JUAN  
Okay. If it'll help us better, I'll  
help you open it. And then I wish to  
know where will we send this metal to?

T-LOPEZ  
I have my support. You have to open it  
and send it to me. Then we'll keep it  
safer in some place else.

JUAN  
Why?

T-LOPEZ  
There is a family. They have special gifts.  
Their brains are mutant. They can open the  
secured box without password or even force  
to destroy it.

JUAN  
They are enemies in the future war?

T-Lopez nods, her lie is completely flawless.

JUAN  
Okay. Just wait.

Juan rolls the combination, opens it and brings a plastic box out of it. She puts the plastic box down on the table.

T-LOPEZ  
I'm sorry for lying to you.

Juan quickly turns, confused.

JUAN (cont'd)  
What?

T-LOPEZ  
I'm sorry for lying to you.

T-Lopez grabs Juan's throat.

T-LOPEZ  
And thank you for your help.

T-Lopez squeezes her hand. Strangulates Juan Lopez. She releases her hand and lets Juan Lopez fall on the floor.

T-LOPEZ  
Thank you for your product. This will change  
a lot of things mankind would never expect.  
You just betrayed your side, Ms. Lopez.

T-Lopez looks at the box of adamantium.

T-LOPEZ  
The future is ours.

INT. HOUSE LAB – LATER

T-Lopez zips Juan Lopez into a body bag. T-Lopez then sling the body bag over her shoulder and walk out.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT 2**

* * *

**ACT 3**

**(Daku Angulimala)**

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM – NIGHT

Cameron closes the bloody semicircle flap at the back of Richard's head. She then steps away a little and sees the implanted chip and the T-888-like CPU she just pulled out from Richard's interface. Cameron picks them both up in her hand. Richard looks up at her.

RICHARD  
I think I need bandage.

CAMERON  
These two chips can communicate with Skynet?

RICHARD  
Yes. They are both transceivers. They link to  
my main brain. The real Richard Ellison. The  
implant CPU connect to the real one as the  
neural net CPU connect to Skynet. Skynet can  
get our data through it sometimes. If the real  
one dies, the clones all must be terminated.

CAMERON  
So this is why Skynet want to kill you.

RICHARD  
Now I'm completely out of Skynet's plan.

Cameron is gonna keep them inside her pocket. But...

RICHARD (cont'd)  
Hey! Wait. Why do you want to keep them?

CAMERON  
They can bring us to face another Skynet core  
in your homeland. Atlanta, Texas.

Cameron keeps them. She smirks then.

CAMERON  
There is someone want to see you.

RICHARD  
Let that one in if he or she really wants to.

CAMERON  
Come in here, Stefan.

The door doesn't open but E. Boykins can enter the room. E. Boykins' soul threads the door and walks to face Richard.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
I've waited for this invitation for a long time.  
Very long time, Mr. Ellison.

Richard turns to face E. Boykins without any fear.

RICHARD  
Soul. Are you dead?

E. BOYKINS  
No. Just a trick.

RICHARD  
With that form, you can know now everything  
I said isn't a lie. I don't have to lie about  
Skynet anymore. It wants to kill me.

E. BOYKINS  
Every human loves their lives.

RICHARD  
I'm sorry about Mary Buhai. I know she was like your aunt.

E. Boykins smiles so friendly.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Oh! It's the past. And it's not you who killed her.  
Jack Van Meter killed her. Not you. It's not your  
fault. The one who repents should be mentioned in  
dispatches. Like Daku Angulimala.

RICHARD  
Daku Angulimala? Who's he?

E. BOYKINS  
Ahimsaka aka Daku Angulimala is an important early  
figure in Buddhism, particularly within the Theravada  
suttas. A ruthless killer who is redeemed by a sincere  
conversion to Buddhism. He tried to learn a lot from  
his teacher but he didn't know that his teacher was  
trying to kill him. One day, the teacher contrived up  
a plan to kill Ahimsaka by sending him out there to kill  
people and thought one day there may be a guy can kill  
Ahimsaka. The teacher deceived that if Ahimsaka wanted  
to finish the course, he had to kill and bring back one  
thousand fingers from one thousand people.

RICHARD  
Ahimsaka did that.

E. BOYKINS  
Yes. Villagers petitioned the king of Kosala, who vowed  
to hunt down Angulimala. Fearing for her son's life,  
Angulimala's mother set out to find him and warn him  
of the king's intent. The Buddha perceived with his  
"divine eye" that Angulimala had slain 999 victims,  
and was desperately seeking a thousandth.

RICHARD  
Matricide. I know. Buddhisms believe that if someone  
kill the mother, he or she will fall into hell after  
his or her death.

E. Boykins nods.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Yes. The Buddha set off to intercept Angulimala,  
despite being warned by the people of the village in  
which he was staying. On the road through the forest  
of Kosala, Angulimala first saw his mother who came  
to warn him of the impending arrival of the kings' army.  
Angulimala, after some deliberation, decided to make her  
his 1000th victim.

CAMERON (cont'd)  
But then when Buddha also arrived, he chose to kill him  
instead. He drew his sword, and started running towards  
the Buddha.

E. Boykins flashes a turn to Cameron.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
You know it.

CAMERON  
(to E. Boykins)  
Yes. It is in my memories. From the database of  
my old CPU. Emma and John Henry might recover it.

RICHARD  
It's a kind of good story. Then what?

E. BOYKINS  
(to Richard)  
But although Angulimala was running as fast as he could,  
he couldn't catch up with the Buddha who was walking calmly.  
"The Blessed One willed a feat of psychic power such that  
Angulimala, though running with all his might, could not  
catch up with the Blessed One walking at normal pace" This  
bewildered Angulimala so much that he called to the Buddha  
to stop. The Buddha said that he himself had already stopped,  
and that it was Angulimala who should stop. Angulimala asked  
for further explanation, after which the Buddha said that he  
had stopped harming living beings, and that Angulimala was  
still harming and hurting living beings. After hearing this,  
Angulimala changed his ways, vowed to cease his life as a  
brigand and joined the Buddhist order.

Richard has seemed to be in deep of the story and realized what E. Boykins just told him.

RICHARD (cont'd)  
Let me assume. Then when people saw monk Angulimala,  
they all still harmed him. And you said that...

E. BOYKINS  
No. This story is very long, Mr. Ellison.

RICHARD  
So please continue it.

E. Boykins thinks about it for a few seconds before he continues.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Later, King Pasenadi set out to find and kill  
Angulimala. He stopped first to pay a visit to  
the Buddha and his followers at the monastery where  
they dwelled. He explained to the Buddha his purpose,  
and the Buddha asked how the king would respond if he  
were to discover that Angulimala had given up the life  
of a highwayman and become a monk. The king said that  
he would salute him and offer to provide for him in his  
monastic vocation. The Buddha then revealed that  
Angulimala sat only a few feet away, his hair and beard  
shaven off, a member of the Buddhist order. The king,  
astounded, offered to donate robe materials to Angulimala,  
and then returned to his palace.

CAMERON  
From what if I can remember, Mr. Ellison. Angulimala is  
one of the Arahants in Buddhist history. That's the  
highest aim of Buddhist and this made him immortal.

RICHARD  
Then if he was immortal, why would he die?

E. BOYKINS  
Nirvana. Like suicide but it's not suicide. It's  
Buddha's death and Arahants' death, complete extinction  
of all passions, final release from the round of rebirth  
as living. Angulimala then has become the legend in  
Tripitaka from that time on. This always teaches us that  
everyone can turn over a new leaf. If we give them a  
chance, every bad guy can become a good person.

Richard thinks about it and sighs.

RICHARD  
So I have killed many people. Can I be placable?

E. BOYKINS  
Make your mind clear and comfortable. I'm gonna  
read it and after this you'll become more placable  
and may gain trust from us. People may forgive  
you someday, Mr. Ellison. I promise.

RICHARD  
If it's like that. Okay. Please read it.

Richard inhales as deep as he can then slowly exhales before he rests his back against the back of a chair. His eyes close. Clear the way for E. Boykins. He breathes deeply but slowly like he's mediating. Ready to be read now.

E. BOYKINS  
At this point, I can read his thought or even his  
memories deeper than at normal stage. But I still  
don't know how much information I will get yet.

CAMERON  
I know what to do. Just wait here and don't disturb you.

E. BOYKINS  
Thank you. See you again when I'm out.

E. Boykins steps closer Richard's peaceful body. E. Boykins' image slowly flow into the body through left kneecap, chest and forehead like three dots absorption that absorbs his soul into and merge with the body, hacking into the other system.

INT. SKYNET MODIFY LAB – DAY

GINYU BROOKS opens his eyes. They both glow red beneath eyeballs.

GINYU'S H.U.D.: Ginyu's vision covers an expanded EMI from infrared to ultraviolet simultaneously, giving a slightly psychedelic look. The HUD information is more complete than before giving her some augmented reality(AR). "CALIBRATING..." And followed quickly by "CALIBRATED"

Ginyu raises up his arms. They both have a skin-like covering that looks almost human.

GINYU'S H.U.D.: His AR and HUD show the endoskeleton schematic of the arms overlaid on the actual image and display: "ENDOSKELTON" followed by "SYNTHETIC/ORGANIC SHELL".

He touches his arms and then uses them to help sit up. He winces and grabs his right shoulder. His legs now have the same synthetic-organic shell that doesn't quite look like skin.

Ginyu smiles broadly and his eyes maybe glow a little brighter.

FLASHBACK TO:

EXT. JUAN LOPEZ'S HOUSE – EVENING

Ginyu's car screeches to a stop. Ginyu quickly storms into the broken house.

INT. JUAN LOPEZ'S HOUSE – EVENING

Ginyu quickly scans the mess house. He walks around with fear and sadness. He can't find anything. He walks in the house lab...

INT. HOUSE LAB – CONTINUOUS

This room looks like some kind of mini chemical laboratory. A small Carbonadium Synthesizer. One minicomputer without hard disk. Microwave. Many tools in chemical synthesis. The secured box was opened. The tile has few drops of blood. Ginyu looks around and he sees the minicomputer which hard disks are gone.

GINYU  
What is this? Lopez. Darling. Where are you?

Ginyu storms out.

INT. 2ND FLOOR – EVENING

Ginyu walks up here and scans around the hall. The whole hall is mess. Someone broke in and did something. Ginyu's tears are streaming down his cheeks as he is trying to call his love even he knows that it's useless.

GINYU  
Juany. Sweetie. Where are you? Please don't.  
Juany. Juan Lopez. Please come out. It's me.  
Juan. I know you have gun. No one can break in  
our house easily.

Ginyu has no hope but he runs into the bedroom.

INT. BEDROOM – CONTINUOUS

Ginyu enters the bedroom. This bedroom is in hell. The bed is unmade. The curtains are cut. The window is broken. Only the wardrobe is close, strangely. Ginyu walks and scans the room slowly. Ginyu's tears never stop.

Ginyu walks and notices the wardrobe. Ginyu quickly steps toward it and opens it. Suddenly after the door is opened, the body bag falls onto the floor.

GINYU  
Oh! No. Please, my god. Don't do this to me.

Ginyu slowly kneels down beside the body bag. He slowly opens it, revealing the corpse inside it. The dead Juan Lopez.

GINYU  
Please don't.

Ginyu sees her, remembers her, his love and his heart forever. His hands checking for a pulse, listening for breath, trying desperately to find any sign of life in her lifeless form.

GINYU  
Come on, you're okay. Say something. Say something,  
darling. Say something. Juany, come on.

He cradles her in his arms.

GINYU (cont'd)  
You're okay. You're okay.

He rocks back and forth, her lifeless body clutched tightly in his arms, his eyes clenched shut. The veins bulge in his neck, every muscle in his body tenses, as if there were a beast inside him trying to break free of his skin.

Ginyu is crying like he lost everything in his world. His tears can bring her back but they don't stop flowing from his eyes. It's like his blood is flowing from his heart. He screams as his arms still wrap around her lifeless body.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. GRAVESIDE – DAY

The coffin is lowered into the grave. Twenty people are in this ceremony including YOUNGER WALLACE VICTOR, RICHARD ELLISON and DR. EARLY LOGAN(F03E12). Ginyu stands nearby the grave. In his hand is a small bible. Shadow of trees make this place so peaceful. The ceremony is almost done. The ancient prayer is said by the priest:

THE PRIEST  
Grant this mercy, O Lord, we beseech Thee, to Thy  
servant departed, that he may not receive in  
punishment the requital of his deeds who in desire  
did keep Thy will, and as the true faith here united  
him to the company of the faithful, so may Thy mercy  
unite him above to the choirs of angels. Through Jesus  
Christ our Lord. Amen.

Ginyu throws the bible into the grave. The final petition made by the priest is...

THE PRIEST  
May her soul and the souls of all the faithful  
departed through the mercy of God rest in peace.

Ginyu walks off at the same time the ceremony ends. Dr. Logan walks after him. He tries to touch the hand on Ginyu but he thinks he shouldn't. He just lets Ginyu walk away.

WE TRACK GINYU as he walks together with cries.

GINYU  
I'm so sorry, Juan.

Ginyu walks toward his car and sees a note on screen wiper. Ginyu quickly walks toward it, grabs it up and looks around before he looks down and reads it.

GINYU  
(reading)  
If you really want to revenge for your love,  
please call me: 0429101648, or email me:  
HD KIM at hotmail dot com.

GINYU'S POV.: The text is written by blue ink on a white paper: "If you really want to revenge for your love, please call me: 0429101648, or email me: HD_"

Ginyu looks up and turns around. He sees no one is around here.

BACK TO PRESENT:

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM – NIGHT

E. Boykins' soul gets out from Richard's body and jumps back to stand beside Cameron. Richard opens his eyes.

CAMERON  
You got anything?

E. BOYKINS  
He told me a lot about Ginyu Brooks and Wallace Victor.  
He isn't the first one Skynet betrayed. Skynet planned  
and let us kill some of its useless people such as Charlie  
Fischer, Wallace Victor and real Richard Ellison.

CAMERON  
Can he be trusted? Did he lie to us?

E. BOYKINS  
He has no choice. The truth confirms that if he  
gets back and sides with Skynet again, he won't  
survive. He thinks that if he joins us, he can  
survive and we can save his life from Skynet and  
if he helps us, he may become a hero. That's what  
he really wants. I can't read that how we can get  
inside the core easily but he knows. It's too deep  
in his mind. So we need him. He knows where.

Richard slowly stands up.

RICHARD (cont'd)  
Yes, that's true. Please believe me. I can help.  
Even you all kill me, you all won't win. I know  
the way to enter the core and destroy the CPU.

CAMERON  
Why do we have to believe you?

RICHARD  
You heard Stefan. You know what I want.

CAMERON  
I trust Stefan but I don't trust you. Your mind  
can change. You may kill us all and get reward  
from Skynet.

RICHARD  
You all are gonna win and Skynet wants to kill  
me. It betrays me. So I don't have to join it.  
This is your chance. Let me help you or let more  
people die in this war.

E. Boykins and Richard stare at Cameron who pauses for a few seconds. Cameron nods.

CAMERON (cont'd)  
Okay. If you really want to help, so I'll tell  
John Connor. It's always his decision to make.

E. Boykins turns to Richard and gives him a friendly smile. He reaches out his hand. Richard doesn't take it yet.

E. BOYKINS  
Welcome to the resistance, my friend.

Richard smiles so friendly.

CAMERON'S POV.: Sees Richard and E. Boykins shake hands. Turns and catches a knob. Then opens and exits.

Richard and E. Boykins still lock eyes. Warriors. Comrades. It's a moment before they let each other go. As E. Boykins turns to leave, Richard seizes his hand but he can't touch it. A bit confusion. E. Boykins knows that guy seized his hand. Maybe that guy needs to tell him something. E. Boykins quickly turns back.

E. BOYKINS  
What do you want to tell me?

RICHARD  
I don't know you already knew it or not  
but I have to tell you. He want to kill  
you and everyone you loves. Revengeful.

E. BOYKINS  
Let me assume. You are saying about Ginyu.

RICHARD  
Yes. Ginyu Brooks. He was a good guy but his mind  
changed after he found his love's corpse in her  
house. It's what Skynet did. Skynet sent a T-888  
back to replace Juan Lopez. Only I and Jack Van  
Meter know this. He doesn't know.

E. BOYKINS  
Not this Skynet.

RICHARD  
Yes. Another one. Previous future or whatsoever  
you call it. It sent more than one to help us  
make this Skynet harder to be destroyed by  
humans like you or even common machines.

E. BOYKINS  
I know the news about MPA-X.

RICHARD  
That model is failed. Only quad-one can be  
activated to be a great elite terminator.  
Skynet already sent it back through time.

E. BOYKINS  
What was its mission?

RICHARD  
To activate Skynet, prepare tools and weapons,  
protect the LA core and terminate all threats.

E. BOYKINS  
From the data we got, it can do everything faster than  
one-thousand and thousand-one and it can control other  
humans' body and it can transform and upgrade itself to  
be MPA-X2 model.

RICHARD  
Yes. Only hydrogen fuel cells can destroy it.

E. Boykins smirks.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Thank you for explaining.

RICHARD  
And you should know more about the TDE. This version  
of TDEs Skynet has is very different from TDE you all  
know. Skynet can target the date and the place more  
clearly. The year, the month, night or day, same where  
or different where. It's almost flawless but it uses  
much power to form the advanced bubble.

E. BOYKINS  
I'll tell this to them. Good luck with your new life.

E. Boykins turns to leave.

RICHARD  
And...

E. Boykins turns back.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
What do you want?

RICHARD  
I want to talk with James again. I want to  
apologize. Can you call him in here for me?

E. BOYKINS  
I will. Good night.

E. Boykins walks off and his image slowly fades in the air. It's like many agglomerate molecules separate, shrink, and then dissolve in the air.

FLASHBACK TO:

INT. A BASEMENT - SOMEWHERE AWFUL – NIGHT

GINYU BROOKS squints from the bright lights in his eyes. He's tied to a chair surrounded by KALIBA GOONS(Grays) lingering in the shadows. He hears a door open. Hears footsteps as...

...JACK VAN METER steps into the light. Sits in front of Ginyu.

GINYU  
You are KIM?

VAN METER  
Yes. My alias on the net. I heard your story.  
I know who attacked and killed your fiancee.

Ginyu looks around himself.

GINYU (cont'd)  
This is very interesting greeting.  
Is this how you greet your guest?

VAN METER  
I'm sorry about this but I have to do for my  
own security system. It's not safe for us to  
trust someone we never saw. We're on the same  
side, Mr. Brooks. Our will is to change this  
world and clean it from those bad guys.

GINYU  
You know me as well. But I don't know you yet.

VAN METER  
My name is Jack Van Meter. I was born in Atlanta.  
These guys serve under my company. Kaliba Group.

GINYU  
Kaliba Group. Heat and Air's parent company.

VAN METER  
We worked under US Navy sometimes. Our main  
office is in Vancouver. Under the city.

GINYU  
Vancouver. Canada?

VAN METER  
Yes. But we have a lot of divided companies work for us  
by the name of Kaliba Group. We are enemies of another  
company name Psytech Corporation. Ring a bell?

Ginyu CHUCKLES.

GINYU  
Why did you tell me all this? Just a  
confliction of interest. Bologan.

As Jack slowly unties Ginyu, he says:

VAN METER (cont'd)  
We and they both need adamantium. So they didn't  
want us to get it. They sent someone there to steal  
it from your fiancee and kill her after they got it.

With that, Ginyu stares at Jack and can't recognize that what he just told him is a lie.

VAN METER (cont'd)  
But they don't know that she already sent it to us.

Jack finishes untying.

GINYU (cont'd)  
Then what do you want me to do?

Jack turns away from Ginyu.

VAN METER  
Ginnon!

The WATER DELIVERY MAN(S02E21) enters with the box of adamantium and a CLIPBOARD. We now know his name as GINNON.

GINNON (cont'd)  
It's here, sir.

Ginnon hands Jack the box but still holds the clipboard himself.

Jack looks at it before he hands it to Ginyu who looks a bit shocked.

VAN METER (cont'd)  
It's from your fiancee. She and Dr. Logan worked for  
Desert Canyon Heat and Air but you know. For their  
safety, we had to hide their names from the list  
of all employees in the database of Heat And Air.

GINYU  
Like the situation at Heat and Air many months ago.

VAN METER  
Yes. That might the redemption of our enemies after  
they sent the Thompsons there to investigate us and  
we killed them both. Then your fiancee was another  
their victim. And now you have to help us create  
more of adamantium with Dr. Logan and sell your body  
to us for the big change in your life. To become the  
powerful creature in project HD. Hybrid Development.

GINYU  
What if I don't?

VAN METER  
You will be killed by another company and I  
can't help. You have no choice. You can just  
join us and we will change the world together.  
And you revenge for your fiancee.

Ginyu reaches out his hands. Ginnon passes him the clipboard and pen. Ginyu quickly glances at it.

GINNON (cont'd)  
Just sign your name on it.

GINYU  
I have nothing to lose anymore. My heart was  
destroyed already. My life isn't important.

VAN METER  
What you're doing is important, Mr. Brooks.  
Our work is still highly experimental...but  
you may be helping people in ways you can't  
begin to imagine. And you will become one of  
heroes in the human history.

GINYU  
I love Iron Man. I'm like him now. No heart.  
It'll be better if what I did help this world  
better than it is or even was.

With that sarcastic comment, he SIGNS HIS NAME- we see the words "PROJECT HD" at the top of DENSE TYPE on the form.

Ginnon takes the clipboard.

VAN METER  
We'll send you to our center in Vancouver, Canada.  
Good luck, my friend. Thank you. And...I'm sorry.

GINYU  
No one lives forever.

VAN METER  
Relativism?

Ginyu nods and looks after Ginnon who walks off.

INT. KALIBA CENTER – CORRIDOR – NIGHT

The heavy steel doors slide aside to reveal a familiar looking corridor. The blinds were closed, because there are no windows here. The whole structure is underground.

TWO GRAYS usher GINYU enter this corridor. They walk toward the automatically door.

GRAY#1  
I had sex with Angelina Jolie.  
Please open and let the lover  
get inside the lab.

It's like a kind of password, the door automatically opens. They all get inside.

BACK TO PRESENT:

INT. KALIBA CENTER(FUTURE) – CORRIDOR – NIGHT

The structure looks same but it has higher technologies. The security system looks good. The door opens and GINYU BROOKS get out. Before the door closes, we can see the inside is like a lab for Skynet V.2.

GINYU  
We'll see, Connor. I'll kill you, your wife  
and the family I always want to kill. Today  
is the day of my chance to revenge.

Ginyu walks off.

EXT. SKYNET CENTRAL CORE – DAWN

UNKNOWN CHARACTER'S POV:

Set into the face of the implacable bunker are numerous sets of massive doors, some closed, some open to allow HUNTER KILLERS to come and go. The nearest doors yawn wide as a FLYING HUNTER KILLER emerges onto the killing plain. Beyond it, several doors down, a huge HK-TANK is entering the bunker.

ELLISON (O.S.)  
So that is the Skynet core emplacement.

RICHARD (O.S.)  
Yes. It is. We have to hurry up.

CAMERON (O.S.)  
Are you sure that we may find it if  
we go after your way?

RICHARD (O.S.)  
I'm very sure. Let's go.

Then they all sprint towards the doors, right under the jet wash of the departing AERIAL HK. Ahead, the ENORMOUS DOORS are grinding closed.

They run full-out toward the doors. They're not going to make it...Uncle Bob's stride lengthens and he gets there first, in time to wedge himself between the enormous doors. Like Samson between the pillars of the temple, his hydraulic arms hold the doors apart. There is a grumbling roar from the hidden mechanism as the doors strain to close.

Just as John and his team(Cameron, Richard, Ellison, Oliver, Kyle, Lampage Moore, Patrick, Savannah and three T-ZM2 endos) make it through, the powerful cyborg releases the doors, diving out of the way as they SLAM TOGETHER with a THUNDEROUS CLANGGGG!

PLUNGING US INTO ABSOLUTE BLACKNESS...

**END OF ACT 3**

* * *

**ACT 4**

**(Ginyu's compunction)**

EXT. VANCOUVER CITY – MORNING

The sun is rising as we are in the middle of one heck of a close-quarters battle.

Endos and HKs have to split off into smaller groups in order to maneuver around, which makes them easier to pick off. Plasma streaks, tracer shells, and general chaos are at a high level.

THREE LARGE EXPLOSIONS, a lot of smoke, and a horn that blares a long steady note. And then it's quiet. The smoke slowly lifts revealing a lot of metal devastation. Endos and HKs are effectively neutralized.

A few people make sure certain the robots are "dead", but the battle is over. Over except for the CHEERING! Some aren't cheering. But run toward the core emplacement bunker in front.

INT. SKYNET HALL – MORNING

It's like being in the bowels of an aircraft carrier, except without the "knee-knockers" at every passageway. It's mostly gray. Pipes line the ceiling. The floor is raised. It's cramped.

John Connor, Cameron Connor, Lampage Moore, Richard Ellison, James Ellison, Patrick Wyman, Oliver Weaver, Kyle Reese, Savannah Weaver and three T-ZM2 endos follow sporadic signs to an "EXIT". They are primed for combat. They come to a hall intersection. John Connor and all endos take quick looks.

JOHN'S POV.: Just another empty hallway.

T-ZM2 ENDO'S H.U.D.: Just another empty hallway...except for the four T-950 ENDOSKELETONS being followed by Jack Van Meter's clone, all with plasma rifles. A PLASMA SHOT comes at us.

One of T-ZM2 endos is hit in the shoulder, creating a frozen splash of endoskeletal METAL. It spins a little from the impact, separating John and Cameron from the rest. A second PLASMA SHOT gives it severe HEAD-SPLAT and it drops.

JOHN  
Run! Do as plan!

Then other two endos step and fire back as Lampage Moore, Ellison, Richard, Oliver, Savannah and Patrick backtrack. Uncle Bob, Kyle Reese, John and Cameron go forward.

The T-950s have reached the junction and head-splat the two T-ZM2 endos.

VAN METER  
Get those.

The T-950s give chase to the retreating Lampage Moore, James Ellison, Richard Ellison, Oliver Weaver, Savannah Weaver and Patrick Wyman-exchanging random PLASMA SHOTS.

VAN METER  
I'll get the Connors' group.

INT. SKYNET BASEMENT 1 - MORNING

Richard leads Ellison, Oliver, Savannah, Patrick and Lampage Moore running along the basement passageway. This looks very like the basement of Zeira Corporation. The different thing is it has the logo of Kaliba Group(The dark black three dots with red background). Plasma rounds come after their feet.

RICHARD (cont'd)  
This way. Quickly. We have to reach the first  
time chamber before the power is full and they  
send someone back through time. One TDE with  
full a battery can send people through time  
only twice. If we miss, we have to wait for  
three days for battery charging.

Richard leads them turn to another passageway.

RICHARD (cont'd)  
More quickly.

OLIVER (cont'd)  
There are two ways. I'm going left.

RICHARD (cont'd)  
Yes. You should go there. Do it as plan.

OLIVER (cont'd)  
Good luck, my friends.

When they reach the cross way Oliver told them, Oliver separates from the group, alone toward his way. The rest run to the right way, being led by Richard.

RICHARD (cont'd)  
This way, brothers.

They barely avoid getting hit by some PLASMA rounds. Those rounds are soon followed by the T-950s giving chase.

INT. SKYNET BASEMENT 2 – MORNING

Uncle Bob, Kyle Reese, John and Cameron reach the gate. Only Cameron and John have plasma rifles. Kyle's weapon is now just a sidearm pistol.

JOHN  
The door should open.

VAN METER (O.S.)  
As I thought. You come here. Dead end, right?

They all turn and face Jack blocking the way to go back. Jack quickly aims his plasma rifle at John. Cameron knows the target so quickly. She turns, puts herself between John and the Jack's clone as Uncle Bob starts to move. Jack and Cameron FIRE SIMULTANEOUSLY. Cameron head-splats Jack. Jack's plasma round goes to Cameron's chest. The small area of skin is burnt but the inside of Cameron is okay. Her adamantium endoskeleton protects her from being dead after it. Cameron cringes with her cry of pain out from her mouth. John quickly tends to Cameron as Uncle Bob steals the plasma rifle from the dead Jack and fires at the head of Jack's again, making sure he's completely dead.

JOHN  
(supporting painful Cameron)  
Are you okay?

CAMERON  
(painfully)  
I'm bleeding. John, it so much pain.

John rips half apart of his jacket and holds that piece at Cameron's small burnt wound.

JOHN (cont'd)  
Please endure it.

CAMERON  
I won't die. Don't worry.

INT. SKYNET CONTROL – MORNING

Oliver stands at a console with three metal extensions of himself plugged into various ports. On a display, flashing by in a blink of an eye, are graphics, maps and documents, which Oliver seems to be reading easily.

INT. SKYNET BASEMENT 2 – MORNING

The door opens. Uncle Bob and Kyle Reese enter. John just completely bandaged Cameron. They both smile to each other before they slowly enter through door.

INT. TIME DISPLACEMENT CHAMBER – MORNING

The room is all about power: generators, transformers, etc. Lampage Moore stands on a platform.

Richard works on controls as his eyes look at big monitor over head. On controls, we catch glimpses of buttons and read outs: **"DESTINATION," "DATE," "TIME JUMP COUNTDOWN"...**

Savannah and Patrick protect the way by their plasma rifle, exchange plasma rounds with the enemies who are off scene. Ellison looks at Richard.

ELLISON  
Quickly Rich.

ON MONITOR.: It shows the target date is July 2009.

Richard presses the **EXECUTE JUMP** button...

An energy bubble forms around Lampage Moore as threads of electrical discharge dance about him.

RICHARD  
Lampage, we have to go.

LAMPAGE  
Please go. I have all data and know all missions  
I have to do. Pichitchais and Emma Akagi already  
told me about them and the Sarah Connor Chronicles.  
They sent me here for that. Please go if you all  
want to.

RICHARD  
He told me already about you. We have to go.  
Good bye and good luck to you.

Lampage rises his hand up. One hydrogen fuel cell is on it.

Richard nods to the other then they quickly run to another way.

Lampage is still on the chamber. He activates the cell and it flashes ominously on his hand.

The T-950s arrive and see...

...Lampage Moore and the energy bubble fade from existence. It's too late for those T-950s. The cell falls on the floor of the chamber and it **EXPLODES**...

INT. SKYNET ANOTHER HALL - MORNING

This hall has three ways to access. One from left, one from right and one is in front. The ways look like the picture of three dots if we look from aerial shot. The center of hall is an empty heliport. Cameron, John, Kyle and Uncle Bob are at the left opened door. We can hear the sound of a massive explosion.

Uncle Bob quickly turns and aims as he hears the sounds of steps. The rest turn and they all see...

...Richard, Ellison, Savannah and Patrick who walk to join them.

Uncle Bob lowers his gun.

RICHARD  
Good to see all of you here.

JOHN  
Lampage Moore.

ELLISON  
Disappeared with time bubble.

RICHARD  
We have to hurry up. The virus from Oliver  
can't block Skynet for long. They already  
sent the quad-one by another TDE. We need to  
reach it before Skynet is back to control.

GINYU (O.S.)  
You all have to get pass me before.

Everyone turns and sees Ginyu who walks from the door away in front of them.

Ginyu walks toward the heliport.

GINYU  
You all can't do anything if I'm still alive.

John turns back to Kyle and releases his arms from Cameron. That makes her feel a bit confused.

JOHN  
Kyle, this is the command. You, Patrick and  
Savannah take Cameron out of here. I'll follow.

Cameron quickly looks at John and shakes her head.

CAMERON (cont'd)  
No, John. I'll be with you.

JOHN  
You are so valuable to me. I can't see you die here.  
You need a medication. Please go with them. I can do  
this. I am John Connor. I'm not that valiantless guy  
you knew in the past. I'm a soldier. You want to trust  
and believe in me.

CAMERON  
But John, you can't...

John interrupts her with an angry look and his unlikely words.

JOHN (cont'd)  
Get away from me. Stupid girl.

Cameron looks in his eyes. She can see his emotion and his honesty and his tears which flow through his cheeks.

Cameron pauses and...

CAMERON  
Okay. I understand. Good luck.

INT. SKYNET ANOTHER HALL – LATER

GINYU BROOKS is at five meters away from the open heavy door. RICHARD ELLISON, JAMES ELLISON, JOHN CONNOR and UNCLE BOB are about ten meters away from him.

RICHARD  
Get out of the way, Brooks. It's over.

GINYU  
That's what I should say, sellout.

RICHARD  
It's you not me. You double-crossed the human race.  
It's over, Brooks. It's not too late to repent.

Ginyu shakes his head.

GINYU (cont'd)  
What is happening with you? Did they reprogram  
your mind? You forgot the objective?

RICHARD  
I'm not. If you join us, I swear no one will kill  
you and no one will hate you. No one will. I swear.

GINYU  
I won't join the resistance. Those people destroyed  
my life already.

RICHARD  
But we can remake it.

JOHN  
Yes. We can.

GINYU  
No. Skynet gave me power. I'll kill all of you.

Ginyu takes a quick step but someone else interrupts his determination.

E. BOYKINS (V.O.)  
If the one who you thought that he or his  
family destroyed your life didn't destroy  
your life, Ginyu.

Ginyu looks around.

GINYU  
Where are you, little psychic?

E. Boykins separates from inside Richard's body and walks to face Ginyu who looks a bit confused.

E. BOYKINS  
I'm here.

GINYU  
You, your family killed her.

E. BOYKINS  
No. Skynet sent someone back to replace her  
and bring adamantium to it. My aunt just went  
there to destroy it. She never wanted to kill  
any innocent people.

GINYU  
You lied to me.

RICHARD  
We didn't lie. It's true. Skynet needed just  
adamantium. It knew that if Juan knew the truth,  
Juan might join Psytech Corp. You have to think  
about it without any prejudice. Just try.

Ginyu pauses for a few seconds. But then Ginyu looks painful.

FLASH CUT TO:

INT. SKYNET V.2 LAB – CONTINUOUS

Skynet looks at his monitor. His system is connecting and trying to control via the real implanted CPU attached to the back of Ginyu's head. The whole controls of the head can't belong to Skynet as easily as before...

CUT BACK TO:

Ginyu holds his head with a pain of his immediate headache and he screams out of pain.

GINYU (cont'd)  
ARGHH! WHAT IS THIS?

E. BOYKINS  
I didn't do anything.

RICHARD  
Skynet is trying to control his whole body  
like he did with Preecha Singhmak.

GINYU  
Skynet. What is this?

SKYNET (V.O.)  
Believe me and trust me, Mr. Brooks.

Ginyu's headache never stop, it seems to be increased.

GINYU  
Let me go.

SKYNET (V.O.) (cont'd)  
No. Your body belong to me. You signed the name.

GINYU (cont'd)  
Arghh! No. I belong to myself.

Ginyu drops to his knees with more pain. His body lies down and writhes on heliport. He screams painfully.

E. BOYKINS  
Ginyu, listen to my voices. If you want to be  
as your own self. You have to pull it out.

GINYU (cont'd)  
No. I don't do after who destroyed my life.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Think about it. I and...or my family...we didn't destroy  
your life. Skynet made you become a hybrid. So if you  
still have your mind as human and want to be free from  
everyone you should pull it out of your head.

SKYNET (V.O.) (cont'd)  
Ginyu, what are you doing? Relax your mind and we  
become one. You will become the strongest.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Don't believe it. It lies. It always have. You have to  
listen to my voices. Please pull it out and you will be  
as your own self. You will be free from everyone.

GINYU  
(crying painfully)  
I'm sorry, Juan.

He painfully and slowly moves a hand to the base of his skull...with an ANGRY CRY-his FINGERS dig into the living skin at the back of his HEAD.

SKYNET (V.O.)  
No. Mr. Brooks. Ginyu. Please.  
No. Mis..ter...Broo...Brookkk.

-GINYU grits his teeth, this is incredibly hard to do, but-he RIPS THE INTERFACE MODULE from his skull-

SKYNET (V.O.) (cont'd)  
Mook. Woooo. Nooo. Roook.

CONNECTIONS SPARK, we glimpse STEEL SKULL and the encased BRAIN beneath. GINYU hurls the DEVICE to the floor, its elaborate CIRCUITRY SHATTERS. He reels with momentary anguish at what he's just given up-

Ginyu screams out loud one last time before he loses consciousness.

FADE TO:

INT. SKYNET PASSAGEWAY – MORNING

Kyle, Patrick, Cameron and Savannah slowly walk through the weird quiet passageway. Cameron looks more like usual. She doesn't seem to feel pain from her wound.

CAMERON  
Wait.

Everyone stops and turns to her.

KYLE  
We have to go.

CAMERON  
But I can't. I need to protect John.  
You all go. I'll be around here.

Cameron undoes the bandage. Her wound is completely healed but still has some bloody scars. She looks ready. Kyle looks at her healed skin beneath the small hole of her clothes. He can see that she's okay.

CAMERON  
Besides, you all have lower ranks. I'm a Major General.  
You can't do anything. You have to follow my command.

KYLE  
But General Connor...

CAMERON  
He's not here, Reese. Go and go away from here.

Kyle thinks about it.

CAMERON  
This is the command. Major Kyle Reese.

KYLE  
Okay, Ma'am.

Kyle, Patrick and Savannah run to their way. Cameron turns and walks back to her way.

INT. KALIBA CENTER CORRIDOR – MORNING

The door opens and four Jack's clones get out. The door closes. They take just each one step before they all are blasted at the heads by the plasma rounds which later followed by John, Uncle Bob, Richard and Ellison. They stand 2 meters away from the door.

JOHN  
How can we get inside?

RICHARD  
Connor, get out of the way.

Richard quickly pulls John and Ellison with him and jumps out of the way in front of the HEAVY DOOR.

WE CLOSE ON THE HEAVY DOOR as it BLOWS off its hinges. A white cloud quickly fills the blown door.

JOHN AND HIS TEAM, stand and see...

C.U. BLOWN DOOR and CAMERA MOVE UP FROM FLOOR, seeing the SKYNET V.2 AVATAR BODY standing four meters away from the hinges inside the lab. His left arm has stretched and it looks not like the arm. The skin has been out of his arm which has transformed to be an on-board plasma cannon like it forms from its own high technology endoskeleton parts. We can realize that Skynet body's skin is mimetic poly alloy like T-1xxx series. The muzzle of this plasma weapon is re-charging.

Skynet takes aim at Ellison for the first one.

Richard turns and sees that. John and uncle Bob start firing their plasma rounds at Skynet but those don't take enough effects on its body. The endoskeleton is adamantium and the MPA skin regenerate itself so quickly.

RICHARD (cont'd)  
JAMES!

Richard quickly jumps into the range and pushes Ellison away at the same time Skynet blasts the electricity-like plasma power. Richard gets it at his chest and the power of its send him away from the other. He hovers and is shocked in the air before he falls onto the floor. Smoke rises from his body.

ELLISON  
Rich!

Ellison quickly rushes to Richard. Touches vital life. Ellison's look shows shock then.

John empties all power in his plasma rifle at Skynet. All ten rounds attack around Skynet but they can't destroy any parts of its. Uncle Bob quickly moves to Skynet but he is pushed away by Skynet's another hand as the weaponry arm lowers and transforms piece by piece back to be endo arm before some MPA skin flows, enamels and changes rapidly to be like human skin.

Uncle Bob and Ellison stand. They are ten meters away from Skynet who turns to look at John. John is stunned.

SKYNET  
Now you all end your lives here.

GINYU (O.S.)  
Said who?

Ginyu pierces through wall and runs through uncle Bob and Ellison toward Skynet. Launches himself against it. The hope now is at him. They both disappear out of the scene. John turns back to uncle Bob and Ellison who run to join him hurriedly.

ELLISON (cont'd)  
We have to go. Rich's death mustn't be useless.

CAMERON (O.S.)  
Yes.

Cameron runs to join them from the same way Ginyu came.

INT. SKYNET LAB – MORNING

Ginyu and Skynet seize each other up. They launch back into...

INT. KALIBA CENTER CORRIDOR – CONTINUOUS

Ginyu and Skynet bounce into the corridor. Ginyu rolls himself onto Skynet, locks it on floor and looks up to them.

GINYU (cont'd)  
Quickly. Go. TDE behind the lab and another exit.

John and the other quickly enter the lab.

Ginyu looks at Skynet under him.

GINYU  
You can't do anything more right now.

SKYNET  
Are you sure?

Skynet's abdomen changes to be another kind of plasma cannon. Ginyu quickly evades as it fires. Skynet stands as the cannon transform back to be endoskeleton and liquid metal enamels it before changes rapidly to be skin. Ginyu is fast enough to rise and heads in Skynet's head. Ginyu grabs Skynet and throws it out of the door way.

GINYU  
It's over.

INT. ANOTHER TIME DISPLACEMENT CHAMBER – MORNING

Uncle Bob rips the heavy door off and quickly runs onto the platform. John, Ellison and Cameron enter the room.

CAMERON  
Good, Captain Bob.

UNCLE BOB  
Thank you, sir. Please hurry up.

John and Ellison rush toward the controls.

THE AIR VENT: We see mimetic poly alloy flow.

ELLISON  
Oliver?

OLIVER  
Yes, Mr. Ellison.

The MPA MORPHS to be Oliver Weaver.

OLIVER  
We have to send someone back through time. The record  
shows that the T-1111 was sent back to December 2012.  
We need to destroy  
it before it's too late.

JOHN  
We're working for it.

OLIVER  
I will.

UNCLE BOB AND CAMERON.

Cameron looks at uncle Bob.

CAMERON  
Good luck. You know the mission as well?

UNCLE BOB  
Yes, General.

CAMERON  
You have to kill General Alpha and Lieutenant  
General Brewster if you reach them after the  
T-1111 already reached them.

UNCLE BOB  
I will.

CAMERON  
Dr. Early Logan too.

AT THE CONTROLS.

John is keying hurriedly but carefully. Oliver checks around the control. Ellison stands watching. John shouts to uncle Bob as he keys on the controls.

JOHN  
Uncle Bob!

Uncle Bob looks at John as Cameron walks away from the platform.

JOHN  
I have something to tell you.

INT. KALIBA CENTER CORRIDOR – SAME TIME

Ginyu and Skynet walk toward each other. Skynet transforms its arm to be an IAD ChemTech Flamethrower. Ginyu grabs it in his hand and pitches Skynet against both sides of walls. Skynet burns his face by its IAD ChemTech Flamethrower but it can't stop Ginyu. Only some parts of his skin are burned off.

Ginyu grabs the cords over head and shocks at Skynet's neck. They both shock together before they separate and bounce off from each other.

Ginyu stands and quickly rushes toward the dead Richard as he sees a hydrogen fuel cell beneath his jacket.

Skynet rises up too. He changes his arm to be a gear wheel.

INT. TDE – SAME TIME

On controls, we catch glimpses of buttons and read outs: **"DESTINATION," "DATE," "TIME JUMP COUNTDOWN"...**

Cameron presses the **EXECUTE JUMP** button...

An energy bubble forms around John and uncle Bob as threads of electrical discharge dance about them. John slowly steps back away from the time bubble. His face has some tears.

JOHN  
Good bye, uncle.

Uncle Bob walks to John and touches the tear. He smiles.

UNCLE BOB (cont'd)  
Good bye. I won't forget you.

JOHN  
God bless you.

UNCLE BOB  
God bless you too.

Uncle Bob smiles one last time before he steps back into the time bubble platform.

UNCLE BOB  
I love you, my nephew.

Uncle Bob and the energy bubble fade from existence. John still looks at where uncle Bob stood.

FLASHBACK TO:

INSERT FROM T2:

John and Sarah watch the TERMINATOR sink into the lava.

He disappears...the metal hand sinking last... at the last second it forms into a fist with the thumb extended... a final thumbs up. Then it is gone.

BACK TO PRESENT

We can see and notice John's feeling. It's like when he lost the old uncle Bob who his previous future sent back to protect him.

E. BOYKINS (V.O.)  
You have to hurry up. Ginyu doesn't want to be alive.  
His mind tells me and blocks me not to take control of  
his body. He wants to die for his love.

JOHN  
You know we can't.

E. BOYKINS (V.O.)  
Listen to me, John. You have to go. We can't change  
it better. Let him do what he wants. He already died.

John turns back to Cameron and Ellison. Oliver already disappeared and another door is open for them.

JOHN  
Let's go.

They nod. John and they exit through the open door.

INT. KALIBA CENTER CORRIDOR – SAME TIME

Skynet walks toward Ginyu, tries to cut Ginyu apart but Ginyu quickly holds Skynet's wrist and his another hand activates the cell.

GINYU  
I know I can't destroy you. But you won't can  
control this body anymore. Metal insect.

SKYNET  
Then no one will survive including you.

GINYU  
I already died.

Ginyu smiles so proud as he tosses the cell behind him into the Skynet main lab.

GINYU (cont'd)  
Juan is waiting for me.

Ginyu closes his eyes.

CLOSE ON SKYNET as his eyes glow red.

FADE TO BLACK

GINYU (O.S.)  
I love you, Juan.

With a sound of a massive explosion...

INSERT SCENE FROM S01E01:

INT. THE VAULT – (CONTINUE FROM S01E01)

We flash cut into the scene of the past. Sarah, John and Cameron are gonna travel through time.

Sarah looks to John. For once, she's uncertain. For once, he's not. His eyes are wild but his jaw is set. A hint of the leader he will be.

JOHN  
Mom, we gotta go. MOM!

Cromartie rips the vault door off...

Sarah looks at the isotope solution as it quickly turns red. Sarah looks to Cameron and shouts:

SARAH  
Do it!

Cameron presses the EXECUTE HUMP button...

Cromatie lunges into the vault...

Sarah holds the gun firmly and fires it square at Cromatie's head, BLOWING IT OFF OF HIS BODY. The Terminator's body slams back outside the vault as his head bounces onto the vault floor.

THE VAULT GLOWS BRIGHT WHITE AND OUR TRIO DISAPPEARS...

And right after they disappear the control reads "AUTO-DESTRUCT...3...2...1...**THE VAULT EXPLODES**.

EXT. SECURITY TRUST OF LOS ANGELES – SAME

Papers and debris get blown outside from the vault's explosion...

We see AGENT JAMES ELLISON back across the street, watching what he can only assume is the death of the Connors. Solemn. But we don't want to get attention at him as he drops to his knees, tiredly. But we get attention on the two people twenty meters away from him. THE ENGINEER E. BOYKINS and NANCY. Nancy wears sunglasses and hat. Looks fugitive.

The engineer smiles but no one notices him excepting Nancy who already stood beside him.

NANCY  
Why do you smile?

THE ENGINEER E. BOYKINS  
I hope it might be as plan someday.

Nancy gives him a smile.

NANCY  
Then what will we do?

THE ENGINEER E. BOYKINS  
I want to see my nephew so much. Is he alright?  
You told me that he's very handsome and obedient.  
And nine years old. I'd like to meet him.

NANCY  
Are you sure you don't want to find a wife?

THE ENGINEER E. BOYKINS  
My heart is for Allison Young. Only for her.  
And it has been destroyed since she died.  
I have no heart for anyone else.

Nancy shrugs.

NANCY (cont'd)  
Okay. Then you want to stop Judgement Day for her.

THE ENGINEER E. BOYKINS  
No. Just change it to be better future. I'm not like  
Cameron. She wanted to change it. But I want to make  
it right and we humans must be winners. And wait?

NANCY  
What?

THE ENGINEER E. BOYKINS  
Will you tell the story about the machines and  
the resistance to Mr. Thompson?

NANCY  
I think we should. He got married with me.  
You are like my father. So he has to listen  
to us. He has to help us. He has to help you.  
If he doesn't, you can show him your power.

THE ENGINEER E. BOYKINS  
So...Let's go, daughter.

They both turn and walk off. Then the engineer E. Boykins stops. Nancy Thompson closes the step or two that she's behind. The engineer reaches out his hand. Nancy takes it and they walk off together like a father and a daughter. With each step they inch

closer-never losing contact. Look from the far sight, we can recognize their relation as real father and real daughter, not as adoptive they really are.

FADE OUT:

SUPERIMPOSE: "To be continued..."

**END OF ACT 4**

**THE END**


	8. EP08: Ragnarok

.

.

.

**Terminator:  
The Resistance Fighters Chronicles**

.

.

**F04E08**

"**Ragnarok"**

.

.

**Written by  
Stefan1994**

.

.

.

This document is fan-produced fiction based on the television series, Terminator - The Sarah Connor Chronicles, and a fan-made season of fan fiction, F03 Terminator - The Resistance Fighters Chronicles, written by Stefan1994. This is done in spirit of fan fiction, to have fun and enrich the total fan experience beyond the limitation of the original story vehicle. In that spirit, and holding to the long tradition of free promotion. This story is being made available to the show fans for entertainment purposes.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TEASER**

WE OPEN ON:

INT. ALLISON'S ROOM – NIGHT

CLOSE ON THE BED. We can see ALLISON PICHITCHAI is being in E. BOYKINS' embrace on the bed. They both seem to be deep.

C.U. ALLISON'S FACE as she looks serious with something inside her dream. We can hear it, his name comes out from her throat as she's still asleep. Her tears are streaming. She calls his name louder and louder in every second until she opens her eyes and...

...startles to wake, sit up with a shout:

ALLISON  
STEFAN!

Allison breathes out for relax her mind. She looks and still sees him sleeping like dead beside her.

E. BOYKINS (O.S.)  
What's wrong, Alise?

Allison turns to the direction of the voices. E. Boykins' soul sits abed beside her. That a bit puts her out of countenance but she can realize it.

ALLISON  
Where had you gone all this night?

E. BOYKINS  
Help John and Cameron. And we got a good news.

ALLISON  
What is it?

E. BOYKINS  
They won. They are coming back and will reach here in a  
month. And then your turn, what happened with you, Alise?

He gives her a gentle smile. She has to answer anyway but she changes her mind, she just shakes her head.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
Nothing. Stefan. Just a dream.

E. BOYKINS  
Nightmare?

ALLISON  
Oh! Yeah. Just that. It doesn't matter.

E. Boykins smiles and touches her tears by his finger, so gently.

E. BOYKINS  
I know. It could be very bad. You want to tell.

She melts into E. Boykins' arms. Pulls him to her.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
As usual, I saw you died in my mare. Oh! Stefan.  
I don't want it happen for real. Hopefully, it's  
just a mare will be better. A lot better.

E. BOYKINS  
We'll live together until we die at the same time. I can't  
live without you. Someone says this is very stupid but I  
never think that because love and stupidity make human  
life valuable for this world, Mrs. Pichitchai.

ALLISON  
You make me so proud of you, Mr. Pichitchai.

E. BOYKINS  
Would you still love me if I became just a common  
man, not a soldier you had known for years?

Allison smiles warmly and flashes a kiss on his image cheek.

ALLISON  
I don't care. Common man. So I would be a common  
girl too, would you still love me?

E. BOYKINS  
I will forever. My life is yours. I love you.

That's what she wants to hear, her pride of him is going up. She kisses him passionately. They are locked together in a timeless moment. The body of his isn't important for them, now it's only their mind and their real love. PUSH IN TIGHT on Allison as she buries her face in his shoulder. She shuts her eyes tight. Stay on Allison as E. Boykins speaks.

E. BOYKINS  
You should get more sleep. I'm gonna get in  
my body and control it soon.

Allison opens her eyes and looks up at him. His hand gently strokes her hair. She smiles as she slowly lies down. E. Boykins looks at himself as she falls asleep. E. Boykins looks back at her. He knows she is asleep.

E. BOYKINS  
(in Thai)  
"Your life is more valuable than me, Allison. Many people  
love you. Not like me, I'm a scary psychic. You are the  
first one makes me feel my value. I won't forgive myself  
if I let anything bad happen to you, my beloved wife."

E. Boykins' image slowly flow into the body through left kneecap, chest and forehead like three dots absorption that absorbs his soul into and merge with the body, coming back to be the master of it like before.

FADE IN BLACK:

SUPERIMPOSE: "A MONTH LATER"

And then we keep darkness and we realize that we are in Allison's point of view. Her eyes open, revealing the world to us now we are in...

INT. ALLISON'S ROOM – MORNING

ALLISON'S POV.: The ceiling looks same as before and she sits up. Turns around the beautiful, warm room of Allison Pichitchai. The calendar on wall away in front shows the tinted date: "12 August 2029" with a text over it says: "J&C back".

ALLISON  
Stefan!

Allison turns around, she doesn't find her husband but she finds a note near the worn-out lamp. She takes it up to look.

ALLISON'S POV.: This note is for Mrs. Pichitchai. The statement says: "I took Sittipong to Debbbie with Nevlin and dad. I didn't want to wake you, my love. I already had breakfast. Turkey is in refrigerator. Help yourself. I'll come back and...hopefully, you will come to find me at the Mess Hall. I love you."

Allison lowers the note and smiles.

Allison walks and enters Marcus' room.

INT. COMMISSARY – MORNING

MATT MURCH and SEMINA CRUEL are in front. A forty new young army engineers watch raptly as he paces like a panther across the front of the large cafeteria. He stops, stance wide.

MURCH  
You are now on a big mission for our future.  
I know I'm not in the military but my support  
always makes the battle against machines more  
easily. You know that in the past, we fought  
against machines without reprogrammed but you  
knew the result as well. We lost many men in  
the field. Now the world is changed.

Murch raises his hand and points out the window, toward the new repaired/modified city of Los Angeles. It's not just a big city but it has many military protection weapon such as plasma cannons, missile launchers and anti-air station.

MURCH (cont'd)  
We have modified the city with technologies  
we got from the machines who we reprogrammed  
and built them ourselves. You know the point.  
We are both warriors and engineers. Our duties  
are to capture them in the field and reprogram  
them to be supports for our vanguards. Now I'm  
gonna train and teach you how to do these big  
duties, to make those things ours.

The room gets very quiet. Murch turns to Semina.

MURCH  
Darling, I need my presentation file.

SEMINA  
Okay. On monitor.

INT. ZEIRA CENTER MAIN CONTROL – MORNING

It looks like an air-traffic control tower, with lots of screens and bay windows showing the whole complex. All officers here are cyborgs and humans. This place used to be the porch of Zeira Corp a year ago.

T-TUCK takes a ball from a newly opened case of TITLEISTS and sets it on the floor.

He assumes the stance and lines up his putt, toward a practice cup across the control room floor. He glances up as T-WALSH strides toward him.

T-WALSH  
General John Connor, Major General Cameron Connor  
and our friends are coming. You should know this.

T-TUCK  
That's very good news, Mr. Walsh. Where are they now?

T-WALSH  
Along the road from our Palmdale station.

T-Tuck looks down and hits the ball. The ball rolls and falls into the hole on a practice cup.

T-TUCK (cont'd)  
So what do they want or any problems they have?

T-WALSH  
They told us through radio communication that they  
want some more bio-diesel for their modified cars  
and tanks. So you have to authorize your men to move  
bio-diesel from our stocks for them. My men can't  
access there and get it.

T-TUCK  
I will later.

T-Tuck looks down and hits the ball again.

T-Walsh kicks the practice cup aside, and the ball rolls past. T-Tuck looks at her with a sigh.

T-TUCK  
Okay.

T-WALSH  
Okay what? You have to come with me now.

As T-Tuck saunters over to retrieve the ball-

T-TUCK  
Okay. You lead me there a minute later.

T-WALSH  
That's what I want to hear, Mr. Tuck.

T-Walsh walks across to the elevator. T-Tuck follows.

EXT. LOS ANGELES CITY – MORNING

We are looking from the sky:

The whole city is like a kind of fortress. Some parts are still ruined but there are many tools and weapons for defense system. Reprogrammed T-600s and T-800s/T-850s are working around the city as sentinels, laborers and engineers.

At the edge of the city, now there is a big caravan of cars and military tanks getting pass one of four level security sentry which surrounding the city for high security of the big resistance territory.

INT. ARMOR BAY – MORNING

E. BOYKINS AND MARCUS YOUNG enter the ARMOR BAY, passing TILT-ROTORS under repair. There are the heavily armed reprogrammed T-950s and T-888s. This zone all belong to the Asian resistance.

MARCUS  
You guys're packing some heavy ordinance.

E. BOYKINS  
Yeah, 'cause we're not the only things who  
are very strong in the field. You know the  
concept as well, dad.

MARCUS  
When will we all be ready?

E. BOYKINS  
Skynet real location is in my head. The Connors  
need all these things to be ready for our big war.  
And we aren't only one attacker, they also.

MARCUS  
Then if this war ends, what will you do?

They across the central gallery of the Armor Bay, passing rows of MILITARY TANKS in service racks. Techs clamber over the tanks, loading ordinance with cranes and lifts.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
I love my family so much including you.

MARCUS  
Are you saying that...

At the end of the row is a makeshift GYM area. COLONEL HIKARU CHINTAI is bench-pressing massive plates.

MARCUS (cont'd)  
...we are gonna live together in peace?

E. BOYKINS  
It's not all my plans. But it's in. I want people I  
love living around me. The war ends, we'll be free  
from all these responsibilities. Live our lives in  
a house somewhere.  
(to Hikaru, in Japanese)  
"Good morning, Colonel Chintai."

Marcus leaves them.

HIKARU  
This place makes my people feel so strong.

E. BOYKINS  
Where are Wang and Kim?

HIKARU  
Do you ever think that the low gravity of our  
planet makes us soft?  
(pushing the last rep)  
We get soft, the machines will shit us out dead  
with zero warning. I think if we ever train on  
other planet which has more gravity than this  
world, we may be stronger than machines.

Hikaru racks the bar and sits up, sweating but not winded.

E. BOYKINS  
Possibly, Colonel. But if you think about it  
more carefully, we still lose them anyway.

HIKARU  
Why?

E. BOYKINS  
Calcium can't break metal. You know the truth. Our muscles  
may can lift them and throw them away but we still can't  
head-splat them with our punch or kick or push.

Hikaru chuckles appreciatively, claps him on the shoulder. But E. Boykins stares at Hikaru's hand. Hikaru looks at E. Boykins' stars and slowly lowers his hand from E. Boykins' shoulder.

HIKARU  
Sorry.

E. BOYKINS  
No. You shouldn't be. I just feel very usual. I want  
this all time. I want to ask you something, Colonel.

HIKARU  
What is it?

E. BOYKINS  
Are you afraid of me sometimes?

HIKARU  
Why do I have to, Mr. General?

E. BOYKINS  
People are afraid of me. They don't want to  
talk with me. They fear that someday I may  
tell their secrets to someone else. No one  
talks to me like you, Allison, Kim, Connor,  
and the machines do.

Hikaru smirks.

HIKARU (cont'd)  
I do never. I just envy you a bit. But I  
never hate you. No Asians can hate you.

E. BOYKINS  
Thank you very much, Colonel. Your answer means a lot  
to me. Thank you for everything. You are one of the  
important reasons why we can be like these days.  
Japaneses helped us a lot. We wouldn't be gonna win  
if you didn't join us.

Then they walk together as friends across the Armor bay.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. ZEIRA CENTER – MORNING

Zeira Base is the modified Zeira Tower. Surrounding it are large piles of debris from where other skyscrapers and buildings fell during Judgment Day (J-Day). Surrounding those are a military protected town and tent city with several level of sentinels.

A Caravan of cars, pick-up trucks, troop carriers, etc...enough to haul two hundred troops, they arrive here. The front door of Zeira Center.

KYLE REESE, SAVANNAH WEAVER, JAMES ELLISON, OLIVER WEAVER and PATRICK WYMAN are with soldiers and engineers, checking their cars, pick-up trucks, troop carriers around the caravan.

JOHN CONNOR and CAMERON CONNOR both walk to join CATHERINE WEAVER, JOHN HENRY and EMMA AKAGI who have stood, waited to meet them. John has a burn scar runs the length of his right jaw up to his cheek. His face wears several scars, the most recent a deep half moon scar between his left eye and temple. Cameron has just a small scar on her left temple. Maybe these're from the battle in the earlier episode.

WEAVER  
Good to see you alive and come back. We have done  
many things here for you both. How was the battle?

John and Cameron smile to Weaver friendly.

JOHN  
We win and we got something back with us.  
It's kinda surprised. You may be happy.

A T-800 with the big secured freezer box on his hands, walk toward them and puts the box down between the Connors and the Zeira officers.

FLASH E.C.U. THE BOX. We won't know yet what is inside it but it can be kinda surprised John ever said. We flash cut to:

INT. SKYNET ROOM – MORNING

The room is a 3-d interconnected computer with cubes attached to cubes attached to cubes, like a giant molecule. At one end is a 1-meter high MOTION HOLOGRAM of a generic human male that, if you squint, looks a little like MILES DYSON(S01E01).

JACK VAN METER sits in the room's lone chair, facing the hologram. Skynet has a Miles' voice.

VAN METER  
He's weakened. He'll attack this facility.  
It's here that we'll destroy him and stop  
the terrorism he's bred.

SKYNET  
John Connor.

VAN METER  
Yes. John Connor. He and his wife will be  
here. We'll destroy them both easily.

SKYNET  
You have to lead our men there and attack their men,  
destroy everything in San Diego. Then you go up to  
destroy Serrano and Zeira Center. If we lose, they  
have to be losers too. I already activate your brain  
to be unusual. Kill the Pichitchais yourself and we'll  
become the greatest lords of this world. Everything  
will be under our controls and our rules.

VAN METER  
It must be as your wish, my lord.

SKYNET  
Prepare our forces.

Jack nods, stands, steps toward the wall. A door that couldn't be seen before now opens. As it opens, the Skynet hologram disappears. Jack exits.

When he leaves, the light pipes go dark. The door closes.

FADE OUT.

* * *

**ACT 1**

**(Religion of universe)**

INT. JOHN HENRY'S SERVER FARM – MORNING

EMMA AKAGI now is in the center of a group including some engineers, Matt Murch, Semina Cruel, LIM CHIN and Weaver. They are looking at the ENDOSKELETON OF SKYNET'S AVATAR BODY. The endoskeleton is an advanced adamantium endoskeleton, similar in shape and structure to that of the Series 900 and 950. It has an advanced utilitarian battle chassis, weighing in excess of 150 kilos (approximately 330.6 lbs.).

EMMA AKAGI  
This is very interesting. It has mimetic poly alloy  
glands around all endo parts and the endo shape is  
capable to transform to be many kinds of on-board  
weapons such as IAD ChemTech Flamethrower, automatic  
stopper, .45 Cascader, M41 pulse rifle, 783 CHAIN  
Repeater, ADMOR BioBlaster, BioRail 32SR-9, CG45  
Needler, CONSIGLIO Eblaster, Crescent Corridor  
Blaster, EMP Generator, Finite Rapid Cluster Gun,  
plasma cannons and other six weapons.

MURCH  
It's immortal.

EMMA AKAGI  
Yes. But it has no CPU port. It was designed for  
controlling it by direct link or ultra-high  
frequency contact via downlink with military  
communications satellites under Skynet's control.

WEAVER  
And especially it can't be destroyed by us.

SEMINA  
What if we turn off all its transmitters and  
receivers and makes it become the TOK730 with  
a face of Sarah Connor?

Everyone turns to Semina.

WEAVER  
That seems good but why Sarah Connor?

SEMINA  
Sarah Connor always fought against machines  
as the first woman who tried to protect this  
world from the apocalypse. We should build a  
TOK with her face and her name to continue her  
legend and make her honorable.

LIM CHIN  
John will be up set if we do so. I'm thinking about  
someone else. Maybe Mr. Albert Auldridge is better.

WEAVER  
Chin was right. Maybe we should learn more  
about this machine. We may get many things  
new for our future. I'm thinking to reverse  
engineered and use it for learning only.  
It's too dangerous if we send it back to  
Skynet with our carelessness.

MURCH  
It's like that.

EMMA AKAGI  
So you are afraid of whatsoever is behind this  
deactivated machine. I think we should. Let me  
explain. If we keep it here, they will come and  
take it back. So we should activate it as our  
officer for protection. Out of Skynet sign is  
safe but a statue will be never safe.

They all look a bit serious then.

INT. OUTSIDE SAVANNAH'S ROOM – MORNING

John Henry strides to the curtain-covered door, raps on the wall...

JOHN HENRY  
Savy, it's me.

And walks right in.

And then walks right back out again.

JOHN HENRY (cont'd)  
When you've got a minute?

Apparently this isn't totally new for John Henry as he waits patiently beside the door. And waits.

You've got to give the man credit...he's patient. Finally...

JOHN HENRY  
I can come back.

SAVANNAH (O.S.)  
(with a giggle)  
That's alright.

John Henry's patience is rewarded as...

Patrick Wyman stumbles out of the room. He wears undies and a sheepish smile. His arms are laden with clothes and boots.

John Henry tilts his head in confusion.

JOHN HENRY  
Mr. Wyman.

PATRICK  
John Henry.

JOHN HENRY  
What have you done with her?

PATRICK  
It's what you shouldn't know.

Patrick exits and John Henry looks skyward before entering.

INT. MARCUS' ROOM – MORNING

Allison pokes around in the fridge until she finds all the ingredients for fried turkey. The popping and sizzling of the turkey in the pan is a nice, homey sound; She can feel less nervous while it fills the silence.

ALLISON  
It smells so good. Let's go, my food.

Allison takes it in a plate and walks with it into her room.

INT. ALLISON'S ROOM – CONTINUOUS

Allison rushes toward the table and puts the plate on it. She is fond of good food in front of her. She starts eating it, burning her tongue in the process. By the fifth or sixth bite, though, it has cooled enough for her to taste it. Her chewing slows. She nods for the good taste in her mouth.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
It's so good.

Allison continues eating it faster.

ALLISON  
Mmmm! Very good.

It's a while Allison has impressed with the fried turkey which always melt in her mouth like it's what she had been finding for. Soon Allison is startled and gets out of the dept of her emotion, a knock on the door gets her attention. She clothes herself more politely and opens the door. It's Cameron, John and E. Boykins.

ALLISON  
Cameron!

Allison hugs Cameron sisterly. Cameron hugs back.

ALLISON  
I'm very happy you are here.

CAMERON  
I miss you so much, sis.

ALLISON  
I miss you too. Get in.

They separate. Cameron, John and E. Boykins enter the room. Allison turns her back to E. Boykins as he enters. Allison nudges E. Boykins with an elbow. He's a bit confused but realizes after...

ALLISON (cont'd)  
It's for leaving me alone here.

E. Boykins smirks.

E. BOYKINS  
Oh! I'm sorry, Alise.

ALLISON  
We have to talk later.

They both then look at John and Cameron.

E. BOYKINS  
Congratulations for both of you.

JOHN  
Thank you. Maybe I think we should celebrate for it.  
My troops are tired and they want some relax.

E. BOYKINS  
My people can help. They just celebrate for my 25th  
birthday two weeks ago. It's somewhat weird that I  
am 26 even I have only 25 birthdays.

JOHN  
I once felt like you, Stefan. It's just I...time  
traveled over eight and then over eighteen times  
of my birthdays. I'm still 19.

E. BOYKINS  
We are very different, John.

JOHN  
Because you are a psychic, I'm just a common boy.

John smiles friendly.

JOHN  
Forget it. I think we should go and let you be with  
Allison. I think you have many things to talk.  
Good luck. Bye.

E. BOYKINS  
Good luck to you too.

John and Cameron exit the room. Allison turns to look at E. Boykins with a stare of little anger.

ALLISON  
Like he said. We need to talk.

E. Boykins smiles as a half of his mind fears Allison.

EXT. ZEIRA BASE – MORNING

Savannah sits fetally in a chair outside the hatch next to the large door that used to be the gateway into the motor pool-now the Communications room. She rocks, staring out over her knees with a thousand-yard stare. FOOTSTEPS approach, but Savannah doesn't react.

JOHN HENRY (O.S.)  
Savy, I'm sorry.

Savannah glances up and then unwinds herself.

SAVANNAH  
What's your business?

JOHN HENRY  
Emma wants me in her new project. I'm gonna change  
my body. I think it's the right time for us to talk.

Savannah rests her head.

SAVANNAH  
So you want me to be like your real sister?

JOHN HENRY  
That's what we should be. Brother and sister. I love  
you, my sister. It doesn't have any more words I should  
say but at this point I want to be your brother. Can you  
teach me to sing more songs?

John Henry sits in a chair that's next to Savannah.

JOHN HERNY  
Or can you just sing with me for awhile?

Savannah leans in closer.

SAVANNAH  
The song dad used to sing?

JOHN HENRY  
Yes. That song.

SAVANNAH  
Okay. We'll. Can I hug you?

JOHN HENRY  
You know you can. This body will always be for you.  
I'll be always with you if you have problems.

SAVANNAH  
So will I. I love you too, my brother. Good luck to you.

Savannah looks very worried. She leans over, wraps her arms around John Henry's arm, and presses against him. He sits, stoically.

EXT. LAKE PALMDALE – DAY

Allison is on a beautiful 5'8" tall horse which E. Boykins leads Allison with him walking along the park near Lake Palmdale. She wears a kind of beautiful dress, looks very like a princess.

E. BOYKINS  
I think we should get some rest around here.

ALLISON  
Okay. This place is very quiet and peaceful.  
Get me down there please, Stefan.

But E. Boykins walks away and blows the cobwebs away, almost forgets about her. Allison purses and tries to jump down from the horse's saddle.

E. BOYKINS  
Wow! This is very interesting, Allison.

E. Boykins walks back and reaches his hands to help her but as she is trying to jump toward him, the horse steeves itself causing Allison to fall from it. E. Boykins takes her in his embrace as he falls his back on the ground and the horse run off. Allison can feel his body as her eyes still close with fear. The servicewoman who never fear machines but this is...it's just a horse. E. Boykins looks at her as she lies fetally on his chest.

E. Boykins looks at the horse and finds that it has run far away from them. But the horse turns back and glances at him as if it's trying to tell him that it did that for him. Then it walks off into a field. E. Boykins looks back at Allison who slowly opens her eyes.

E. BOYKINS  
He's gone. Are you okay?

ALLISON  
What did he do? Was he trying to kill me?

Allison looks at E. Boykins. They both lock eyes. Going deep in love emotion. His eyes look happy with that. Allison realizes that he and that horse have this plan. Allison quickly sits up. He follows.

ALLISON  
You and he planned for this.

E. BOYKINS  
Yes, we did.

Allison punches his shoulder playfully and bashfully. She is blushing.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
Won't do this again.

E. Boykins smiles.

E. BOYKINS  
Okay. I won't. Then this place is  
your homeland, Allison from Palmdale.

ALLISON  
I love this place very much, Stefan.

They both turn and look a view of the lake. They lie on their back and look skyward. Peaceful.

E. BOYKINS' POV.: Even we are under tree, we can see the sky that is really blue and those beautiful fluffy clouds abound. There are four basic types of clouds; cumulus, stratus, cirrus and cumulonimbus.

E. Boykins lies comfortably and a smile fades in.

E. BOYKINS  
Do you think that today is very good?

ALLISON  
Yeah. I think.

E. Boykins rolls his face to look at her. She lies in the same manner as he does.

ALLISON  
I miss my mom. She always did this with me.

E. BOYKINS  
Have I done something wrong?

E. Boykins sits up and looks at her. He can see her tears streaming through her angelic cheeks. He never wants this but she is doing it, crying. Allison is quiet and that makes E. Boykins a bit trouble.

E. BOYKINS  
Oh! I did it wrong. My mistake.

Allison's tears never stop as we can realize that now the sky looks darker. E. Boykins moves closer her and pulls her into his embrace, lets she cry on his chest.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Oh! It's my mistake. Let it all out.

E. Boykins strokes her hair.

ALLISON  
(blubbering)  
I don't want it happen to you like my mom.  
I loved her and she died. I don't want to  
see you die. My mare always happens every  
night I sleep. Swear to me. You won't do  
anything stupid as you ever did.

E. Boykins smells her hair and hugs her, gently caressing his hands on around her back to encourage her.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
It won't happen that way. I swear.

Allison falls her face on his chest and weeps on it. He looks at her being sad with her as if he were the same person with her.

SMEAR TO:

EXT. BATTLEFIELD – NIGHT

It's Allison's dream, it's her nightmare all these nights. It's the ruined city of Los Angeles as the hope of all humans is gonna lose. HKs and Endos are hunting humans in the one hell night. Some humans fight and die.

Allison stands on the roof of the building, seeing it all. She looks fearful, sad and tired. Her hand still grabs her plasma pistol her dad did for her and she still has her black cape her father-in-law gave to her.

ALLISON'S POV.: It's a hell she never want and sounds of humans shouting, screaming in pain, and many explosions. Centurions and Ogres destroy all resistance facilities, making the city to be like after the apocalypse.

E. BOYKINS (O.S.)  
(weakly)  
Alise. Allison. Alise.

Allison hears his voices, she quickly turns back and sees him. He has scars, burns and bloody wounds. Looks very weak. Strives toward her but he has no more power to do.

ALLISON  
Stefan!

Allison's tears are streaming down. She rushes toward him as he collapses on the floor. His name is shouted from her throat every second she rushes to him. Allison supports his head onto her lap as he breathes weakly and painfully.

ALLISON  
Stefan. Oh! My heart. Who did this to you?

E. BOYKINS  
(faintly)  
I'm sorry. I can't protect your homeland.  
I can't protect your people. My mistake.

ALLISON  
No. No, Stefan. Don't say anything. Your blood  
is flowing. Please don't say anything more.  
You did it with all you have. I know.

E. Boykins' guilt never stops. He cries it out with his tears. She tries to do everything she can do to save him, trying hard to stop his blood loss and stop his pain but she can't. E. Boykins raises his hand slowly and touches her face so gently.

E. BOYKINS  
(weakly)  
I'm so proud for being your husband, being in your  
life once. I take pride in myself for this. No one  
is like you. No one can be like you.

ALLISON  
Stefan, you can't. You said that you will be with me  
forever. You swore it. You won't be dead if I'm still  
alive. Get your mind back soldier. You can do it. You  
ever did it.

She pauses, then resumes in a commanding, military shout.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
Move! Stefan! Let's go soldier. Move your ass!

Allison drags him to his feet but he slips to the floor and Allison is no longer able to support him.

ALLISON  
No! No! No! Stefan. Please. I love you. Stefan.  
Please get up. We'll live together.

E. BOYKINS  
(faintly)  
Leave me here.

Allison can't live without him. He has been everything for her since he saved her life, fell in love her, helped her to be a good servicewoman. Allison is crying and this time he can't stop it because he has not enough power to stop it. He always hears her shout calling his name but his body is like it's gonna shutting itself down. Allison sniffles as she tries to save his life but no one helps her to do so. The soldiers are being killed in o.s. Battlefield.

ALLISON  
Stefan. Please. I can't live with out you.  
You know it. You have to control your body.

E. BOYKINS  
(faintly)  
I'm sorry. I can't. See you next life.

E. Boykins' eyes close. Allison quickly shakes his body to wake him up again but he's completely dead. Allison hugs him in her embrace as she cries for him. Her arms never let him go even machines are getting close. She closes her eyes and is ready to die there with him.

BACK TO PRESENT

That picture in her mind never lost. She knows how hard it can be if she survived but he died. She wraps her arms around him very firmly as she tears on his chest.

E. Boykins can feel it very well. His right hand strokes her hair as his left hand fondles her back. A moment before she looks up at him and he wipes her tears out of her angelic face.

E. BOYKINS  
It's enough, sweetie. It's enough.  
I swear to you it won't happen.

E. Boykins finishes cleaning her face from her tears.

E. BOYKINS  
We are here for relaxation, sweetie. Before the big  
battle happens, we have to strengthen our minds.  
So let's relax. Leave those mares behind you.

He wraps his arms around her and kisses her hair, smells its aroma. He smiles happily.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Ah! And nothing is more redolent than your hair.

Allison blushes and hugs him back.

TIGHT ON ALLISON AND E. BOYKINS in each other's arms. Lying across his chest, she surveys his face as his eyes close drowsily.

She begins running her fingertips along the sides of his chest, under his arms.

E. BOYKINS  
What are you trying to do?

ALLISON  
(doggedly)  
You'll beg for mercy in a second.

E. Boykins seems unperturbed. Finally he begins to squirm.

E. BOYKINS  
Are you sure?

Now E. Boykins is becoming desperate. A grimace spreads across his face.

ALLISON  
Very sure.

Allison tries hard but finally her will starts to effect him. A grimace becomes a grin. Then he's laughing, trying to escape but she won't let him, and they collapse, laughing together. Allison gazes at his grin.

ALLISON  
(playfully)  
Finally, you lose me. You always.

E. BOYKINS  
I won't be like this in someone else.  
Only you can make me laugh like that.

ALLISON  
Seem that I'm a special woman of this world.

E. BOYKINS  
Yes, you are. You are a wife to a psychic.

Their grins fade. They gaze at each other.

E. BOYKINS  
You are an only one I trust with my life.  
I don't want to be Samson. So please don't  
betray me like Delilah. Can you?

ALLISON  
I'm not that kind of woman. Wait? You read bible?

E. BOYKINS  
Yes. A kind of fun story.

ALLISON  
But we both are Buddhisms. Are you gonna change?

E. Boykins gives her a warm smile. His face shows that she may really not know something about Buddhist.

ALLISON  
Anything I don't know?

E. BOYKINS  
We Buddhisms can read other religions' book. We can  
pay respect to anyone even God and Jesus Christ or  
even other Gods or Goddesses from other religions.  
There is no prohibition in tripitaka which tell us  
not to pay respect or read other religions' book.  
We can exchange belief with all religions of world.

ALLISON  
I understand now why you ever said that Buddhist  
is the central of everything in this universe.

E. BOYKINS  
I don't want to tell that Buddhist is the best religion  
but Buddhist can explain multifaceted things which  
conform to science. But other religions are all instant.  
This is why something from some religions can connect  
and conform to other religions. And you can know the  
truth and the main part of every religion is the same.  
Those religions all teach and control human to be good.

ALLISON  
I think we are gonna get in kinda serious conversation.  
I think we should change the topic. I'm really serious.

They both chuckle.

E. BOYKINS  
Okay. Maybe we should talk about our future.

ALLISON  
That's what I want to talk about very much.

They both look skyward, watch the cloud. Relax their minds and their bodies.

E. BOYKINS  
I imagined that someday we might become a  
big family living peacefully with nature.  
Two kids or more. Your dad and I grow some  
vegetables and fruits for us.

ALLISON  
I love that life. I love it all. I can live every  
style you imagined. I can live everywhere if there  
is you there. I don't care anything, only you.

Allison sits up and looks at him. He smiles to her.

E. BOYKINS  
Good to hear that. I also think like you.

Allison gets closer him, she leans down and kisses him. E. Boykins pulls over, gets on top of her as they deepen their kiss. Their breathing become heavy as their tongues play with each inside the space between their mouths. The natural oxygen makes them feel very comfortable.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT 1**

* * *

**ACT 2**

**(Cameron's desire)**

INT. MESS HALL – SOMEWHERE – DAY

The mess hall is empty except for COLONEL KIM YOUNGCHUN, BRIG. GEN. JASPER, GENERAL JENNIFER FOX, MAJ. GEN. EDWORD SANCTUM, and COLONEL ALMOND NICHOLAS (F04E06). Nicholas is the first reprogrammed T-950 cyborg of the resistance. Nicholas and Edword face each other, the other three stand behind Edword. All except Nicholas have the same mild affliction as Edword had previously.

NICHOLAS  
I think we should start to talk about  
the battle we are gonna join. Do all of  
you wanna join us?

Edword and Nicholas look at them. Jasper and Jennifer look at each other, think about it. Kim crosses his arms over his chest.

EDWORD  
We won't be angry of you if you don't.  
But the fate of all humans are up to us.

Jasper and Jennifer get their decision.

JENNIFER  
It has no more choice.

JASPER  
If we don't, Skynet will destroy us all.

NICHOLAS  
That's what I want to hear.  
(to Kim)  
What about you, Colonel Kim?

Kim pauses for a few seconds. He looks at them and nods.

KIM (cont'd)  
My friends all join your masters. If I don't, it'll  
be very bad and we won't win them. I always want to  
join everyone who want to end this war.

NICHOLAS  
I know how you all feel like when you have to be  
under a young man's command. I know. It's hard.  
But thank you any way.

Nicholas takes a step as if to leave, but...

JENNIFER  
We all never think that, Colonel. Young man  
always thinks and has good idea for this job.  
John Connor is the unique.

That elicits a subtle head-tilt from Nicholas.

NICHOLAS  
I'll report this to General Connor too.

There's a pause. Apparently that's all they had to say.

NICHOLAS  
Good luck to all of you. Bye.

With a small smile and nod, Nicholas exits.

KIM (cont'd)  
You know what to do.

Kim exits in a different direction.

As the remaining three exit:

JENNIFER  
Colonel Inbedga needs to go first.

INBEDGA  
Me?

JENNIFER  
You are closest to both General E. Boykins  
and Lieutenant General Allison Pichitchai.  
You go to meet them first. I and Edword will  
go to see the Connors.

INBEDGA  
Okay. That's good.

And they've exited the mess.

INT. LEE VINING AIRPORT – DAY

The open ground and runway on the western shore of Mono Lake hosts several squadrons of F/A-18 fighters and A-10 Warthog. T-8xx-series ENDOSKELETONS are scattered about as ground crew.

COLONEL WANG PICHAO examines the under-wing rocket pods of one of three F/A-18 "Condor" lined up on the runway. Wang is a cyborg with Skynet T-888 as platform for battling.

Wang, looking satisfied, steps back from the Condors. He raises his arm and twirls his finger around. The engines on the Condors soon WHINE LOUDLY. Wang gives a sort of salute, and the "Condors" rise from the ground vertically. They quickly transition to horizontal flight and head south, following the mountain terrain. As it QUIETS, Wang smiles.

WANG  
This will make you all lose us, Skynet.  
A fun game is gonna start soon.

Wang turns and walks to a bulky, new, fuel-cell motorcycle.

EXT. CONDORS – DAY

The three F/A-18s quickly fly in an echelon formation, high enough from the mountain terrain that they don't need to make many adjustments.

EXT. PALMDALE BUNKER – DAY

Allison parks a Chevy Volt in front of the half-buried bunker that spans an area as large as an arena. It faces a runway. It's QUIET. No one is about.

Allison and E. Boykins open the car's trunk, pull out a folding solar panel, and place it to gather maximum sunlight.

INT. PALMDALE BUNKER – DAY

Allison and E. Boykins clear the hatch and close it behind them. The entry is dusty and plain. It's like a ghost town. From a side passage emerges COLONEL BABASAHEP ENVA INBEDGA, who briefly stands in shock before snapping to attention a little too enthusiastically, causing Allison and E. Boykins to have to stifle smiles.

E. BOYKINS  
Relax, Colonel.

Inbedga relaxes.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
Everyone's left for the operation?

INBEDGA  
Yes ma'am. Just civilians and a skeleton  
crew both here and Lancaster.

E. BOYKINS  
I figured. Go back to your duties. I know the way.

INBEDGA  
Yes, sir. Thank you, Mr. General.  
(to Allison)  
Mrs. General.

Allison and E. Boykins exit. Inbedga looks very relieved.

INT. PLAZA MALL BASEMENT – DAY

A very large, very open, very dim, very concrete space. Some work-benches with electronic devices are near one wall, but otherwise the space is very open.

MARK WYMAN and Patrick Wyman sit in chairs. They have armed GUARDS standing beside them. Savannah paces.

John enters, with Cameron closely following. They meet up with the others. John stands commandingly.

JOHN  
I've secured the regiment you brought.

Savannah looks slightly relieved.

JOHN (cont'd)  
So. Why are you here?

Wyman almost begins speaking, but instead motions a request to stand to which John shrugs his consent. Wyman stands.

WYMAN  
You've done too much.

JOHN  
What?

Wyman smiles faintly and hits his hand on John's shoulder so gently, making John relieved.

WYMAN  
You've done too much and it's made you become  
a good leader. You're very very genius. I never  
thought that a boy at your age can do all this.

That relaxes Cameron's nerves too.

WYMAN (cont'd)  
I'm here to be under your protection and promote  
you to be the field marshal. Five stars General.  
You can lead the army like you think to. I've  
never done this to anyone and no law which allow  
a young boy like you to be the generalissimo.

JOHN  
No. I have no desire to be in charge. I have one  
job to do. If Skynet wins, none of this matters.

WYMAN  
Sarah was right about her son. This is your fate.  
You have to be the generalissimo and lead your and  
my men to face the future we need to face. We don't  
care anything about laws and rules. We haven't had  
those things since J-Day. Now the real laws we have  
is to do after your command to face unknown future.

JOHN  
If I lead your men, what about you?

Wyman smiles friendly.

WYMAN  
I'm going to stay with the civilians.

JOHN  
So you will be safe.

WYMAN  
I and some of my guards will protect those civilians  
in Canada until you win the war. If you lose, we'll  
be the second choice of human race.

John looks at Patrick.

JOHN  
Can you protect him until it's over?

PATRICK  
Of course, I can. He's my father.

John looks at Savannah.

JOHN  
You have to be with him. I know it. Stefan told  
me about that. He'll be better if you stay with  
him and the civilians. I and my wife will lead  
our men tomorrow. We will reach it in a week.

WYMAN  
John!

John turns back to face Wyman who hands him the box.

WYMAN  
This is what you should get. Protect our  
cities and all soldiers. We are all ready  
to listen to you, young marshal. And always  
remember; it has no fate but what we make.

JOHN  
That's what my mom always said.

WYMAN  
Yes. And it always encourage us all.

John smiles proud and he walks with Cameron toward the exit.

Savannah gently grabs John's arm. A hint of softness colors John's small smile, but he stays focused.

JOHN  
Stay on mission, Savy.

Savannah releases John's arm.

SAVANNAH  
Stay on mission.

John and Cameron exit. Savannah crosses her arms over her chest, almost a self hug.

SAVANNAH (cont'd)  
(quiet)  
Good luck, John.

With a cleansing breath, Savannah drops her arms and turns back to Wyman.

SAVANNAH  
Let's go.

INT. ZEIRA FACTORY – DAY

The main entry, somewhat damaged and unfinished, has a bay overlooking the main production floor. Weaver and Oliver look out onto the production floor.

Instead of building, the floor is a kind of infirmary.

WEAVER  
Will they be ready, Oliver?

OLIVER  
I don't know, mom. But I think 'attacking  
Skynet in three months' is very fast for us.

WEAVER  
It's not. Oliver. We are in the state we  
shouldn't get back or surrender. General  
Connor and his men need our support for  
defense system during the battle.

OLIVER  
Why do we have to help them?

WEAVER  
We can't fight against Skynet with all we have.  
The civilians and important people will be in  
dangerous. Only this way can protect them and  
attack Skynet at the same time.

OLIVER  
Are you sure you don't want to be around here?

WEAVER  
Your brother has helped me build this army.  
He'll be the second choice of the resistance  
if the Connors lose the war.

They look at each other.

OLIVER  
Do you have to go with the Connors?

WEAVER  
It'll be better if our type help him. Definitely,  
I don't want the second choice happen. I want us  
to win just this one shot. I don't want it to be  
a kind of protracted battle.

OLIVER  
I hope so too.

Oliver and Weaver look out onto the production floor.

INT. THE CONNORS' ROOM – DAY

JOHN and CAMERON enter the room, look very tired. They fall their bodies onto the bed at the same time. John's face has fallen on bed as Cameron's face has looked skyward. Cameron exhales.

CAMERON  
Home sweet home.

John rolls and sits up to look at Cameron.

CAMERON  
Humans need 21 percent oxygen. In an average gasp  
of air, only 15-20 percent is oxygen. When you  
exhale you release around 10 percent. In short, 10  
percent would be the ideal minimum.

JOHN  
That gives me a headache, Cameron.

CAMERON  
I'm sorry.

Cameron looks at him and smiles friendly.

JOHN  
Do you want to sleep?

CAMERON  
Yeah. I think. My body needs it.

JOHN  
How much sleep do I need?

CAMERON  
Yeah. Studies show that people who sleep between  
6.5 hr. and 7.5 hr. a night, as they report, live  
the longest. And people who sleep 8 hr. or more,  
or less than 6.5 hr., they don't live quite as  
long. Sleeping for up to an hour during the day  
is also good for the heart and brain.

They get closer each other. Cameron pulls John close and this time she initiates the hug.

CAMERON  
I feel like I wanna have sex with you.  
Can you help me, John? You are hottest.

JOHN  
Are you sure?

Cameron nods. He looks surprised from that. He looks at her and kisses on her forehead.

JOHN  
So let's start it.

CAMERON  
Yes. Start it.

Cameron falls her back onto the bed as her arms pull him down with her before they kiss.

INT. SKYNET MEETING ROOM – DAY

DEONY(F03E11) and SUNNY(F03E11) sit at a table in this austere room with JACK VAN METER. In b.g stands BADGER, a T-888 endo with a one-of-a-kind chest plug about the size and shape of a stack of eight U.S. quarters; and an R2D2-sized UTILITY HK.

On the table are laser pointers and wireless mouses. The wall has three large displays with a number of dead and stuck pixels. On one of the displays: a map of the whole California with John's military cities marked; another display shows a regional map of Skynet and resistance positions from the Atlanta to out in the Pacific; the third, largest monitor shows the area around Atlanta Skynet city. Marked are Skynet defenses as well as some of resistance military defense systems in each city at the very edge of the screen.

VAN METER  
Skynet is very confident that this  
will be a decisive victory.

DEONY  
It's going to be a slaughter. He'll send wave  
after wave. There's nothing he can do.

SUNNY  
We can't think that way Good plan is in my  
idea, Mr. Van Meter. We should send out our  
units to attack each cities. Start by  
infiltration then bombers and other HKs.

VAN METER  
Skynet wants us to destroy everything there.  
But someone has to be here and defeat the  
Connors. I'll go there myself. You trio are  
here to protect Skynet.

BADGER  
Mr. Van Meter. You knew already we all have been  
upgraded to be newer. Don't worry about Skynet.  
We'll protect him with all weapon we have.

VAN METER  
We have no way to defeat all cities by direct way.  
The beach is another zone we can too. I already sent  
out our navy force there. Some have camouflage.

DEONY  
He may fall to our big hole then.

SUNNY  
However, he still has the alliance. If he lose,  
the resistance still has supports by those.

VAN METER  
Let's fun, my friends. This year is the end of them.

Everyone stares at the displays.

INT. THE CONNORS' ROOM – DAY

Their bodies both completely are top-naked. He tugs her hair back gently, gaining access to her neck.

JOHN (cont'd)  
I want you so much, Cam.

He nips at her flesh. His other hand makes its way into her pants and slips between her folds. She gasps at how rough he is being this time. He has always been so tender, so attentive.

CAMERON  
(whispering)  
That's good, marshal. Don't stop.

Her body has been on fire and she aches for him.

JOHN (cont'd)  
You don't have to command me, my love.

He slips a second finger into her. His pants are becoming unbearable tight, but taking care of her is the first thing on his mind. He pushes her back against the wall as his fingers assaults her. Her nails dig into the flesh of his shoulders as she fights to keep her legs from buckling. She can feel herself reaching the edge.

CAMERON  
(moaning)  
John, please...

He silences her with a hard passionate kiss. His tongue slips past her teeth, tangling with hers and tasting sweet of every organ inside her mouth. He grunts into her mouth as she tightens around his fingers:

JOHN  
I'll do you favor.

Lights explode behind her eyes as she comes hard. Her legs are trembling with her release, but he doesn't stop yet. She may feel his body pulling away from hers only to tug her jeans and panties down her legs. Once he's rid her of them, he is on his knees. His mouth and tongue lapping at her juices. He flicks his tongue across her sensitive, throbbing nub. Her hands are now in his hair, tugging gently at first. He smiles against her folds. He's always wanted to take her this way, but has been afraid she wouldn't like it, that it would change things between them, that it would make her think that he's not a good man she ever think he is.

Her hands move to the back of his head, pushing him against her warm, wet center. He pulls back and looks up into her eyes, noticing her need, he moves his mouth back to her, sucking gently. It's while later, unable to fight the bulge in his pants any longer, he moves his mouth quickly up her body until his mouth collides with hers once again. He fumbles with his zipper on his jeans. Reaching out to help, he catches her hand and moves it above her head. She smirks.

JOHN  
(as he lifts her leg against his hip)  
What?

CAMERON  
(as she draws his mouth back down to hers)  
Nothing...

He thrusts into her with one hard push. She growls low in her throat. He then buries his face into her neck as he pounds into her. Her other leg is now around his hip as his thrusts become slower. The pace changes. He slips his hands behind her back and moves them slowly onto the bed, still sheaths deep inside her depths. And they start to harden their making love.

CAMERON  
(whispering)  
I love you so much, John.

JOHN  
(whispering)  
So do I.

He brings her to climax over and over as they make love. He shows great restraint at pleasuring her and holding back himself. She takes his face in her hands.

CAMERON  
(pleading)  
Please John, do it.

She is getting close again, and she knows he is almost spent. He moves her hands above their heads and slips deeper with each thrust. His mouth covers hers as they come together.

Breathing heavily, he collapses on top of her. His face is buried in her chest. He can feel her heart pounding and her body still shuddering. This is what he can't feel if she were just a cyborg. He slips his hand gently up her arm. He lifts his head, searching her eyes. They lock eyes as they both look tired.

CAMERON  
Do you want to continue it?

JOHN  
I'm not that strong as ever.

CAMERON  
You still did it well. We'll do it again.  
I think you just need more time to sleep.  
Maybe you should sleep right now.

Cameron smiles and then they kiss each other passionately.

INT. PREECHA'S AND MICKY'S ROOM – EVENING

The compact room has a futon, two trunks, a crate pretending to be a crib/bassinet, and a basket. PREECHA SINGHMAK faces off with MICKY SINGHMAK who holds a son(1).

MICKY  
Yeah, I think so.

PREECHA  
I can't believe you want to fight, Micky.

MICKY  
I've earned it.

PREECHA  
And when we're both dead, who takes care of Michael?

This reveals the alias of their son.

MICKY  
We're not going to die.

PREECHA  
You haven't seen the plan. Yeah, we're going to die.

MICKY  
Then you stay.

PREECHA  
Right.

MICKY  
Seriously.

PREECHA  
Seriously? Look at the rank. I can't.

MICKY  
It's just that.

PREECHA  
Third in command of Royal Thai Army, sweetie.  
I don't have a choice. And I'm a hybrid. I can  
help and kill many endos in the field.

For a moment, sadness/fear crosses Preecha's face, but then he gets all brave, again. Micky's expression softens. Preecha steps up and hugs both Michael and Micky. Micky hugs back with her free arm. This is very good moment of this hybrid male.

MICKY  
You are right.

They separate.

PREECHA  
When my body was controlled by Skynet,...

MICKY  
I was trying to kill you that time. I'm sorry.

PREECHA  
No. You shouldn't be. I have you and Michael.  
Except for the "probably going to die" part,  
it's more than I expected. I never fought for  
any women but now I'm gonna fight for you.

Michael stirs, wakes.

MICKY  
I love you, baby.

Michael reaches up for his mom, needs milk. He's starting to cry. Preecha smiles faintly at his son.

PREECHA  
It's time for him. Feed him.

Preecha turns to leave but Micky quickly steps toward him and uses her free hand to pull his face into her kiss. They kiss as deeply as they can. Michael stops crying but looks a bit confused from that, his eyes open and he smiles. This is very curious boy.

They break the kiss after they hear the laughing from the kid. They both giggle. His face shows love and sadness. She looks at him with a very sad look.

PREECHA  
Go with those civilians. I'll take you back  
to my land if I can survive through this hell.

MICKY  
Please come back. I lost a lot of people I loved.

PREECHA  
I swear.

Preecha turns, grabs his plasma rifle and exits.

**END OF ACT 2**

* * *

**ACT 3**

**(We gotta go for our future)**

INT. CONFERENCE ROOM – EVENING

Typical conference room. Large table. Chairs. A chalkboard rests on the tray of a wall-mounted whiteboard.

Present (with their rank) are John (5-star), Cameron (4-star), Allison (3-star), E. Boykins (4-star), Edword (2-star), Jennifer (4-star), Jasper(1-star), Inbedga (colonel), Weaver, John Henry, Emma Akagi, Jesse (rear admiral) and Nicholas (colonel). T-Walsh stands at the window, keeping watch.

JOHN  
...where they need to be.

E. BOYKINS  
General Jasper?

JASPER  
I'd have to agree. All the troops in my command  
are in place as well. All area around the work  
camp you all just clutched.

NICHOLAS  
What worries me is that our troops have  
just been able to walk there. No snipers.  
No mines. Clear path.

WEAVER  
Skynet figures that it will be easier to kill us  
if we gather on the field of its choosing. And not  
just that. By all our troops, we can destroy it  
easily. Its location is very easy to attack.

EMMA AKAGI  
We're thinking about how Skynet can win.

E. BOYKINS  
I think it may send some of troops to attack  
us when most of our troops are out there for  
large battle. This way we all may lose easily.

JOHN  
Some civilians are going to move with protectors  
in four days. Skynet may not know about this.

ALLISON  
That can't be right. Skynet has satellite.  
One way they can be save is to move them  
under city as fast as we can. We think that  
Vancouver is safest for this situation.

E. BOYKINS  
I think like Allison. John, are you sure that  
the city has been cleaned from every machine?

John nods.

E. BOYKINS  
Okay. Then I think we already had two AIs for  
operation through satellites. We can try to  
connect to those satellites and hack to control  
them. Then it may make us invisible.

Weaver stands. She looks stressed.

WEAVER  
That's too dangerous. John Henry is not ready.

John Henry glances at Weaver.

JOHN HENRY  
Said who, Ms. Weaver?

WEAVER  
I did.

JOHN HENRY  
I'm ready. It's my turn to protect humans. They are  
fragile and their fate is up to us. The endo can  
take my system to control the whole satellites.  
Emma can help me as well. It's the fate we can  
make, Ms. Weaver. Mr. Ellison taught me. Duty of  
strong is to protect the weak.

With that, Weaver sits down again. Remain calm.

EMMA AKAGI  
Then what about the coastline?

Everyone turns to Jesse.

JESSE  
Four hundred coast guards station. Cyborgs, humans  
and endos. Two HTMS frigates. ARFS ship. Japanese  
new model submarines. Jimmy Carter and Akula. All  
look ready. No one can get on our coastline from  
that way even one HK. Training for years.

JASPER  
Skynet won't be hard to defeat if we work as plan.  
So Marshal Connor, please don't worry about the  
cities and all civilians. We'll protect them.  
Only half of our troops will go with you.

JOHN  
I know I have everyone's help. Thank you very much.  
Tonight, there is a celebration. Hopefully, you all  
will join the party tonight.

Some CHUCKLES.

JOHN (cont'd)  
Relax tonight. I'll need you ready tomorrow.

E. BOYKINS  
The celebration will start at 6 and ends at 8.  
We have no more alchy so all drinks tonight  
will be energy drinks from Emma Akagi.

JOHN  
So have fun and get ready for tomorrow.

Cameron stands.

CAMERON  
Dismissed.

Everyone sitting stands to attention. They all salute.

JOHN  
I guess you really want those drinks.

Smiles cross some faces. John answers the salutes.

JOHN  
Thank you.

The room empties of everyone except John, Cameron, Allison and E. Boykins. John stares out the window at the big anti-air missile launcher outside.

CAMERON  
Time for us to go, too, John.

JOHN  
I don't really want this, Cam. If you didn't  
come here, I think I wouldn't be like this.

CAMERON  
Are you afraid?

John turns to face Cameron and shakes his head.

JOHN (cont'd)  
No.

John's eyes look at E. Boykins who stands with Allison.

E. BOYKINS  
This isn't the wrong thing, John. Derek, Bob,  
Lampage, Nelson, Richard, Ginyu, Kavin, Sarah  
Connor, they all already made the way for us.

JOHN  
I know what you want to tell.

E. BOYKINS  
It's too late for come back. We've to continue it.  
It's hard for a 19-year-old boy to do all this.

E. Boykins claps John on the shoulder.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
I understand.

E. Boykins and Allison walk off. John looks back at Cameron.

JOHN  
(smiles)  
Let's go.

John and Cameron exit.

INT. JACK'S BUNK – EVENING

A small room whose only difference from a prison cell is a door instead of bars and a partition hiding the lavatory. Jack Van Meter reclines on his cot, his back to the wall. He admires the new organic covering for his right arm.

The door opens. Another Jack Van Meter enters carrying a tray of food and a bottle sloshy with liquid.

VAN METER  
What's that?

JACK'S CLONE  
You always like a snack before battle.

Jack sits up. Another Jack puts the tray on the cot. Food selection includes sliced apples, cheese, rolls, a small cup of stew, half a potato, a dollop of peanut butter, etc.

VAN METER  
You do remember that only a few  
organs are original parts, right?

JACK'S CLONE  
I thought you might like a choice.

Real Jack takes a piece of cheese and nibbles.

VAN METER  
I'll be glad when this is over.

JACK'S CLONE  
Everything? Or just the Pichitchais and the Connors?

VAN METER  
You know the answer as well.

Jack's clone pours a portion of the bottle's contents into a cup.

JACK'S CLONE  
This isn't water.

VAN METER  
Lemonade. I guess.

Jack's clone nods.

Real Jack takes a sip. He closes his eyes, savoring the treat.

JACK'S CLONE  
You like it.

VAN METER  
Yes. You are my clone. That's why you know  
what I like. That's why our goal is the same.

JACK'S CLONE  
I'm gonna get more for you.

VAN METER  
Thank you.

Jack's clone exits. Real Jack takes another sybaritic sip of lemonade.

INT. CORRIDOR TO MESS HALL – DUSK

Corridor is about two meters wide and three meters high with bulbs on top. As John, Cameron, Allison and E. Boykins walk trough corridor, John notice that it is almost empty.

JOHN  
Where is everybody?

CAMERON  
They are where they should be.

JOHN  
Then I should know where...

Cameron makes you-will-know-in-the-minute look.

As they are approaching the Mess hall, John and Cameron notice ten soldiers wearing BDUs and weary serious looking. As they approach them, they all salute in top military manner, John is a bit stunned but keeps his attitude. As they approach the door, the first guard opens the door.

INT. ZEIRA MESS HALL – CONTINUOUS

Mess hall, with now finished walls, few windows, and double doors. Near every corner is filled with enough tables and chairs, and food and drinks on tables. The quad Generals enter the mess hall, the lights are up and they see more than thousand international soldiers all wearing BDUs including all high ranking humans from the conference room. Weaver, Oliver, Savannah, Wyman, Patrick, Emily and Donald stand next to stage. Weaver shouts:

WEAVER  
Attention!

Everybody stands at attention.

The quad Generals walk to join Weaver. It's very QUIET.

JOHN  
Thank you for this, Cath.

WEAVER  
It's very easy for us.

E. BOYKINS  
Where is Emma?

WEAVER  
Lim Chin, Emma, John and some engineers  
are in the lab for our advanced guardian.

E. BOYKINS  
Good to hear that. Hope it will be ready soon.

Weaver smiles.

WEAVER  
I think it's the time for celebration.

E. Boykins, Allison and Cameron turn and nod to John. John nods back and the quad Generals walk onto the stage. They turn to see the soldiers and all ranking officers. John steps forward and looks around. He takes breath and Cameron holds his hand. He looks at her and they smile to each other. John turns back to see the soldiers.

JOHN  
(announcing)  
The soldier will always remember the men who  
fight next to them...But in the memory will  
always be men who die next to them, or die  
for them. Those wounds will never heal.

Everybody is a bit stunned, there is a thousand shining eyes stares at him.

JOHN (cont'd)  
We fought together!. We fought together, Alliance  
machines and humans in the battle of all battles,  
and we won. But now we must continue our fight, not  
only on the battlefield, but in our hearts, to  
preserve memories of our friends, families, wives,  
husbands, brothers and sisters, who are not with us  
today. Let's live for then ones who are alive, and  
let us remember the ones who are in the shadows.

John nods his head down for memory and closes his eyes, everybody does the same, machines are little confused but they follow humans. Some tears flow from the eyes of all humans and cyborgs(including TOKs, Captain Queeg, Captain Photon and Nevlin). After a moment, John raises his head.

JOHN  
Major Derek Thomas Reese, Commander Nick Corbin,  
Corporal Anna Young, General Justin Perry,...

Soldiers are surprised as John counts the ones they know.

JOHN  
Colonel Martin Bedell, Major Kavinpop Khiaw-on,  
Richard Ellison, Ginyu Brooks, Jason Gross and  
a lot of people I can't tell in an hour, they're  
all ones we will never forget. Richard Ellison  
and Ginyu Brooks, you may can remember as ones  
of the Grays but few months ago, they recalled  
themselves as human-beings and helped me destroy  
Skynet. They also fought Skynet as well as us.  
They are also ones we should remember.

John pauses and looks at E. Boykins. The signal through John's eyes can tell E. Boykins to step forward.

JOHN  
(to soldiers)  
I think General E. Boykins want to say something.  
(to E. Boykins)  
Do what you want. Your turn now.

E. BOYKINS  
Thank you.

John steps backward, lets E. Boykins become the new hot spot.

E. BOYKINS  
I know you all know me. Some of you are afraid of me.  
Some of you hate me. Some of you love me. I know why.  
But now we have to leave all those hatred and fear.  
We all have the same enemy. The one we can't fight  
with any common weapons. Now it's the right time to  
bind our minds together. Alliance machines, psychics,  
niggers, caucasians and gooks, we're all earthlings.  
We have to fight against Skynet together. Only this  
way we can defeat our enemy.

E. Boykins looks at Allison behind him. She smiles to him. He smiles back before he turns to see those soldiers again.

E. BOYKINS  
We have to fight shoulder to shoulder. For the ones  
who died and for everyone who was terminated on JD,  
we have to befriend each and create our beautiful  
future together. It's like branches which binded  
together and couldn't be broken by the boy in  
Aesop's fable story.

E. Boykins looks happier and more funny as he continues:

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
The one I can't remember the title.

Soldiers starts to laugh and cheer.

E. BOYKINS  
Yeah. I know we humans can't remember everything.

Those soldiers seem to like him and know him more. They smile. It encourages E. Boykins a lot. A Chinese cyborg with two glasses of drink, walks onto the stage as E. Boykins talks.

E. BOYKINS  
But we won't forget the people who died. Now we  
are at the point we can't surrender. To make the  
spirits of everyone who died happy, I want you all  
to celebrate today, prepare your weapons and go on  
the battle with John Connor.

E. Boykins turns back and grabs the glass from the cyborg. E. Boykins turns to see the soldiers, rises the glass.

E. BOYKINS  
So let's celebrate for everyone.

John grabs another glass, steps forward, does the same as E. Boykins just did.

JOHN  
Let's celebrate for everyone and for our  
victory in the near future.

John and E. Boykins smile to each other before they look at the soldiers again. At this time, both Cameron and Allison look so proud. John and E. Boykins sip their drinks at the same time.

JOHN  
For our fate.

E. BOYKINS  
For our fate.

They both finish their glasses. They all step form the stage, there are many and very loud cheering, applause, and whistling. Weaver and Oliver join them.

WEAVER  
You both...Greet speech.

E. BOYKINS/JOHN  
Thank you.

John and E. Boykins turn to each other and laugh.

JOHN  
I know you have no feeling about this.  
But let's celebrate. Do it as humans do.

Weaver smirks.

WEAVER  
Who said I have no feeling about this?

JOHN  
I assume.

WEAVER  
So you are wrong. Feelings are what we all have.

JOHN  
Oh! I'm sorry for that.

Weaver touches her hand on John's shoulder and smiles.

WEAVER  
Never mind. We're friends. This is just a  
little mistake. I can forgive you. I think  
I should celebrate.

Weaver and Oliver walk into group, joining celebration as humans do. John and E. Boykins look after her, smile. Allison and Cameron step closer them as the music starts and the soldiers start dancing. They both turn back to face their wives. Allison touches E. Boykins' cheek as Cameron and John hold their hands with each and lock their eyes.

ALLISON  
You are very good, Stefan.

E. BOYKINS  
Thank you. I did all that for you.

Allison smiles and blushes.

ALLISON  
That's so sweet. I think I have a big gift  
for you tonight.

E. Boykins knows what it is. He smirks and reaches his hand toward Allison.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Do you want to dance with me, lady?

Allison takes his hand and smiles happily.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
Very much.

They both walk into the group.

Cameron and John still smile to each other.

JOHN  
Do you want to dance with me?

CAMERON  
Yes. John.

Then she hugs him softly.

JOHN  
I love you, Cameron.

CAMERON  
I love you too.

They separate. John smiles happily.

JOHN  
Let's go.

Then they walk together into the crowd.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. BUNKER ROOM – MORNING

SUPERIMPOSE: "A MONTH LATER"

This isn't the Connors' room in Serrano. This is a quiet, unadorned room where has a bed, a chair, and a small table with some food and water. Cameron sits on the edge of the bed, looking at John who is asleep. She smiles happily. John startles awake because Cameron is sitting on the edge of the bed(he hates or hated that). John pushes the blanket off him and sits up, looks at Cameron.

CAMERON (cont'd)  
I'm sorry. You hate this.

But this time, John relaxes and smiles.

JOHN  
No, Cam. I'm happy you are here.

CAMERON  
You have to take a bath then we're ready to move.

JOHN  
So please wait here. Don't go anywhere without me.

John looks very intense. Cameron knows why he thinks so.

CAMERON  
Okay, John. I'll be here.

JOHN  
Swear. Just say it and do after it.

Cameron holds her hand up, she's being sworn in.

CAMERON  
I swear I won't go anywhere without you.

John smiles relievedly before he leaves her alone and enters the bathroom with his towel. As we look after him, we can see two backpacks on floor and two loaded Westinghouse M-27 plasma rifles. Cameron already prepared them.

EXT. TOPANGA – MORNING

Various Skynet models of ENDOS march into the hilly/mountainous terrain of Topanga. They are all the resistance. Except for the sound of the Endos, it's QUIET. The Endos head straight to:

EXT. TOPANGA LAB – MORNING

It's deserted. The only things moving are a few now-torn parachutes in the breeze and the endos.

INT. TOPANGA LAB – MORNING

It's some kind of big bio-chemical lab with glass capsules, body capsules and supercomputers around here. All those glass capsules connect with smaller body capsules by big cubes. This place once belonged to Skynet but now it's controlled by the resistance. This place can be where Cameron/John Henry used to repair their skin in F03. Inside those glass capsules is blood. The computers around are being under Chinese and Vietnamese cyborgs. This must be where the resistance create skins for cyborgs. COLONEL TERMINATOR WANG PICHAO, in BDUs, enter the lab and walks toward a body capsule at the center of the lab. Text says: "L-117".

Wang turns to face a Chinese cyborg beside him.

WANG  
Is he ready now?

The cyborg glances at his touch pad before he looks at Wang.

CYBORG  
Almost sir. The system says that 98.7 percent  
living tissue covered. We have to wait for a  
few seconds. This kind of tissue needs time.

WANG  
Good. Make all ready in an hour, move everything  
out and destroy this place. If Skynet wants to  
attack here, it won't get anything useful.

CYBORG  
What if it doesn't?

WANG  
Hopefully, we won't come back. We don't need this  
lab anymore. All our tools will be installed in  
Dakara System office. That place is our future.

CYBORG  
As your command, sir.

The cyborg turns away, looks down at his touch pad and continues his work. Wang looks around before he walks off.

EXT. RESISTANCE TERMINATOR FACTORY – MORNING

It used to be Skynet factory in the desert near Otay Lake. Now it's controlled by resistance. We can see about six hundred resistance endos such as T-ZMs, T-ZM2s and reprogrammed T-950s, standing in rows, ready to move.

INT. RESISTANCE TERMINATOR FACTORY MAIN CONTROL – MORNING

Many T-ZM endos are working on controls around. Semina Cruel and Matt Murch enter the room, face a T-ZM. That T-ZM salutes.

T-ZM  
We are almost ready, sir.

MURCH  
Thank to our engineers.

T-ZM  
Yes. They work as well as our reprogrammed.  
Very good for humans. They're intelligent.

SEMINA  
Hurry up, Lieutenant. We have to move in an hour.

T-ZM  
And destroy everything here. Yes. Colonel Kim  
told me yesterday.

SEMINA  
Good. We'll be here again.

Semina and Murch exit.

**END OF ACT 3**

* * *

**ACT 4**

**(The battle of the future fate starts)**

INT. RADAR ROOM – MORNING

This is a radar operation room somewhere in a bunker. The whole room is for high technology radar operation controls. RAM(Radar Absorbent Material). Radar screens. And the four T-ZM2 endos are working as the radar operators. They find something on radar screen.

T-ZM2#1  
Radar range is four kilometers to the south.  
Captain, we found many contacts in radar  
screen moving up here.

The Zeira Captain enters, he's JAMES ELLISON.

ELLISON  
Where are the targets?

T-ZM2#1  
3.8 kilometers at the edge of radar range.

ELLISON  
How many?

T-ZM2#2  
We can't count. They've been increasing.

ELLISON  
Theirs or ours?

Those T-ZMs dance their fingers on controls, keying so fast.

T-ZM2#3  
No positive iden. Theirs, sir.

T-ZM2#2  
They will get here in about one or two hours.

ELLISON  
You all report this to Ms. Weaver. I and some Captains  
will move to the Connor Camp. You and the rest go up to  
Los Angeles. Do as plan. Destroy everything and join the  
vanguards. Try to do everything to defeat them all.

ALL T-ZM2S  
Yes, sir.

Ellison exits the room.

INT. JOHN HENRY'S LAB – MORNING

NOW THE ENDOSKELETON OF SKYNET'S AVATAR BODY is upgraded. The skull is changed to be special device skull which looks like the one used to take controlled the head-splatted T-888s in F04E04. It's now can be controlled by neural net CPU but some parts of its are still unfinished. Lim Chin and Emma Akagi are checking and fixing some equipments around the endo. John Henry is sitting on a chair, his head has tilted down, his CPU port is empty and he is completely deactivated.

Weaver enters. Emma and Lim Chin look at Weaver.

EMMA AKAGI  
It's almost finished. We need more than five hours.

WEAVER  
We have not enough time. Our sentry posts around  
the south have found Skynet contacts in Radar for  
two hours. We have to get access the satellites as  
fast as we can.

LIM CHIN  
We should tell the Pichitchais.

E. Boykins' soul walks in. Chin looks at him.

LIM CHIN (cont'd)  
Stefan, why are you here?

E. BOYKINS  
I just heard that. I'll be there soon. It's the time  
for the last battle. We'll talk soon. Tell Weaver.  
I'll buy the time for both Johns.

E. Boykins disappears like a ghost. Chin looks back at Weaver and Emma Akagi.

LIM CHIN  
He knows it. He told that he'll buy the time  
for both Johns. I think one of you should be  
outside and protect this room as we're trying  
to take over all the satellites.

WEAVER  
I'll tell my son. I'm going to go. The Connors  
are waiting for me.

EMMA AKAGI  
So please go, Ms. Weaver. I'll protect him with  
all I have. I swear with my life. I won't let  
anything happen to him.

WEAVER  
I trust you. Don't leave him.

Weaver smiles and touches her hand on Emma's shoulder.

WEAVER (cont'd)  
Good luck, girl.

Weaver walks off.

It's a while before Emma can know that Weaver isn't around here. She thinks and then she says in hush tone.

EMMA AKAGI  
Because he's also valuable to me.

Lim Chin doesn't interest in what Emma just said. He mightn't hear it.

Emma turns back to see John Henry's body then she looks at the endoskeleton.

INT. ALLISON'S ROOM – DAY

Allison and E. Boykins both are asleep on their bed. They are naked beneath their blanket. Allison is in his embrace as they are asleep.

CLOSE ON

Allison opens her eyes, wakes up. She looks at him, seeing that he's still asleep. She softly caresses around his cheek and his chin and smiles happily. He wakes up.

ALLISON  
Oh! I'm sorry for wake you.

E. BOYKINS  
We have not much time to talk about this, Alise.  
Skynet is coming. Everyone is at their duty  
stations now.

ALLISON  
We have fast food for this. I know it's not  
the right time but good warrior can't live  
without any foods.

E. BOYKINS  
Let's eat but we have to hurry up.

E. Boykins stretches his hand and two towels fall on him. He hands one of them to Allison who quickly wraps it around her naked body before she rushes from the bed toward the bathroom.

EXT. RESISTANCE NAVAL BASE – DAY

The whole port of Long Beach has become the special prepared naval base of the resistance. Hangars and warehouses are around. There are many new piers with ships(USS Bainbridge, HTMS Phuttaloetla Naphalai, HTMS Phuttayotfa Chulalok, Sea Shadow aka ARFS Hai Kage Ninja), boats(with plasma cannons or some with RSB-80s) and many Japanese future class submarines that we definitely don't know them(only the graffiti and flags we can ID them as Japanese). Some areas have big anti-air missile launchers and tanks and tent towns around the beach. Only about four hundreds soldiers are around these areas. These make the coast guard become very very strong.

INT. NAVAL MAIN TENT – DAY

REAR ADMIRAL JESSE FLORES is sitting on her chair, looking over the map on a table. The map shows the area of the San Luis Obispo area, including Serrano and Avila Beach. One panel of the tent has an opening for the back of the Comm Humvee's electronics, which are being manned by a reprogrammed T-950.

Jesse looks up and sees two Royal Thai navy officers with ranks of Captain (one is an old man of about 50s and another is a teenager of about 15, they both are as tall as each other)get in the tent and salute at her. She stands and salutes back.

JESSE  
(in Thai)  
"Who are you, Captains? Why are you here?"

They both lower their salutes.

OLD RTN OFFICER  
(in Thai)  
"I'm Captain Chalerm Suwan."

TEENAGE RTN OFFICER  
(in Thai)  
"I'm Captain Wattana Tripoom."

Jesse steps toward them both, interests in them.

JESSE  
You both look strong.

Capt. Suwan and Capt. Tripoom smile and flash electric eyes blue.

CAPT. SUWAN  
Anything more you doubt about us?

CAPT. TRIPOOM  
We are terminators created for being under Thai  
navy service. General Boykins sent us here to  
command our HTMS. We are here to do co-operation.  
Not to be under your command.

Jesse smirks.

JESSE  
I'm very surprised you are gonna do this with us.  
I'm very sure we may get a big battle soon.

CAPT. SUWAN  
We hope so, Admiral. Skynet always be sharp.  
But we are worrying about its battleships.

JESSE  
Flying Dutchman class?

CAPT. TRIPOOM  
Yes. We have not enough missiles and torpedoes to fight  
against more than three HK-FDs. We will lose our ships.  
It'll be better if we co-command and battle Skynet  
weapons. We are making approaches to you, Ma'am.

Jesse smiles friendly.

JESSE  
That's what I'm gonna say to both of you.

CAPT. SUWAN  
I'm so proud of this. It's my honor to be here with you.

Capt. Suwan smiles warmly and extends his hand, which Jesse shakes. Then Jesse looks at Capt. Tripoom and extends her hand.

JESSE  
You are also a Captain. Shake my hand.

CAPT. TRIPOOM  
I'm just a teenager.

JESSE  
John Connor is a teenager.

Capt. Tripoom smiles warmly.

CAPT. TRIPOOM (cont'd)  
Oh! Thank you for explaining.

Capt. Tripoom and Jesse shake hands.

EXT. SERRANO POINT – DAY

Serrano Point is now a kind of fortress. Many sentry posts surround the big area of Serrano Nuclear Power Plant. Plasma cannons, missile launchers, anti-air launchers and a big Radar transponder are around the plant towers. A few thousands humans or cyborgs are guarding this place very carefully.

INT. SERRANO PONIT CONTROL ROOM – DAY

The Control Room is different than it was in S0202 - it is indeed more automated. There are no chairs and only one stand-alone monitor and keyboard. Two ranking soldiers are standing around a new comm station at the corner near the door.

KYLE REESE, now a Colonel, enters the room. He wears his uniform with plasma pistol as his sidearm. Those soldiers face and salute at him. He salutes back before they all lower their salutes.

KYLE  
You both called for me?

SOLDIER#1  
Yes, Mr. Colonel. We did.

KYLE  
What happened?

SOLDIER#2  
We got a signal from the south sentry.

KYLE  
San Diego base?

SOLDIER#2  
Yes, sir. They all already destroyed their facilities  
and are moving here. Skynet force from the south  
America is coming.

Kyle looks a bit serious. He thinks and tries to find the way he can do for this place. Kyle then looks at the soldier#1.

KYLE  
You go. Prepare our few hundreds T-950s, T-900s and  
T-850s. You have to lead them to the vanguard camp.

SOLDIER#2  
What if those things aren't heading here?

Kyle turns and smiles.

KYLE  
That way we may be safe but everyone in LA  
will be in trouble. However, we have to make  
they won't be around here. Check RAM. We need  
to check it all the time.

SOLDIER#2  
So if they don't come here, we'll know and move to  
the direction of the city and battle them there as  
fast as we can.

KYLE  
Yes. Let's go.

Kyle and soldier#1 exit. Soldier#2 walks toward the controls.

EXT. ROOF OF THE BUILDING – DAY

The multi-story building sits in the center of Texas city(the same city Preecha and Micky ever got pass). Its height affords a view of much of the ruined city where lead the way to Skynet territory about a kilometer away out of this city. Skynet force is coming; that's what we know but we don't see it yet. This will be very very big battle in human history.

From this vantage, JOHN CONNOR in BDUs, can see some of his few thousands army below. The ruined area of the city has become tent cities. The high rises become cannon towers for the resistance.

John is standing with his wife a few meters behind him, CAMERON CONNOR, second in command of the resistance. Cameron is also in BDUs with a leather jacket and is a three-star general now.

JOHN  
I wish this is the last time I fight against them.

CAMERON  
What if it's not?

JOHN  
I don't know, Cam. We may die. We both can die easily.

CAMERON  
We won't, John. I'm here and I'm always with you.

JOHN  
We've been training them for years, Cam. We are in the  
battle with them for years. They know what's at stake.

CAMERON  
John, I'm thinking about your life.

John turns and looks at her.

JOHN (cont'd)  
What?

CAMERON  
When I was alone with Sarah,...

JOHN  
I know. I read it all. She noted it. But you know that  
no one can be alone even me. It's not about...safe or  
dangerous. But it's about how we can live peacefully.

CAMERON  
Allison and Stefan.

JOHN  
Yes. Allison and Stefan.

CAMERON  
Are you sure you want that?

JOHN  
I don't know. Maybe we can't change anything in the  
past. Maybe we have to face the future together.  
Maybe I don't want anything more. Only you. And...

John holds her hands in his, locks his eyes with hers.

JOHN (cont'd)  
...I did, I do and I will do for you. I came across  
time for you, Cameron. I love you. I always have.  
This is why I changed my mind for you, why I  
intended to get military married with you even  
I already told father Bonilla not to arrange  
military wedding ceremony at first.

CAMERON  
I never thought that my plan would become at this  
point. It's out of logic I know. It's out of my  
programming. Now I'm a human, hybrid, whatever I  
never thought I would become.

Cameron slowly hugs John who hugs her back. John has a few tears flowing from his eyes.

CAMERON (cont'd)  
I'm ready to die with you. No more resurrection.  
We'll die together and die for human-being.

John slides one of his hands up very fast and wipes his tears.

JOHN (cont'd)  
You said we won't, Cam.

CAMERON  
Okay. We won't.

They separate. They turn and see...

Walking across the roof toward John and Cameron is CATHERINE WEAVER in BDUs with leather jacket like Cameron. Weaver has the rank of General. Her hair is very long. You can see the Zeira logo on her jacket. You know that this is what she should get for a long time, the rank of General and she is actual General of the Alliance machines.

WEAVER  
There you both are.

John looks at Weaver, unexpected.

JOHN  
You look chic.

WEAVER  
(smiles)  
Thanks.

CAMERON  
It's honor for us to see you here.

WEAVER  
Some of Skynet force have been going by an indirect  
to battle our friends in the city. Some of its are  
out of Texas city near its own city. I'm here to help  
you. You get more force, General.

Weaver turns, that turns both John's and Cameron's eyes to look at the way Weaver is looking at.

Walking across the roof toward are now FATHER ARMANDO BONILLA, JAMES ELLISON, MATT MURCH, SEMINA CRUEL and DR. FELICIA BURNETT. Father Armando Bonilla is both the fighter and the priest, his back always carry a Westinghouse M-27 phased plasma pulse rifle as his left hand holds a bible. He is the real demon fighter. He hunts machines as he hunts real world demons together with propagates gospel as he hunts the demons that oppose the God. Good priest in this apocalyptic future world. Dr. Felicia Burnett now isn't just a doctor but she's another warrior like Cameron.

BONILLA  
Buenos Dias, Generals. This is like the ultimate  
destruction of the gods in a battle with evil.

JOHN  
Ragnarok? Yes. It's the time for the great battle.  
I'm very happy to see all of you around here.

ELLISON  
We all owe Sarah Connor. She saved our lives. We were  
very selfish that time. We'd stayed under basement when  
it started. We let her get out alone when it happened.  
We didn't forbid her. We didn't even try. We are sorry  
for that, John. We are here to be punished.

John just pauses for a few seconds. Cameron is looking at him, wants to know what he will do. John sighs.

JOHN  
If I were like in past, I would punch all of you.  
But now not. It's the past, Ellison.

With that, Cameron looks so proud. Ellison, Semina, Murch, Bonilla and Felicia look relieved.

JOHN  
It's all the past. We are here, Ellison. At this  
point, we can win if we do it together. You can  
revise your fault by fighting against them shoulder  
to shoulder with me. Everyone always needs the  
second chance. You all get it now.

ELLISON  
I get it. Thank you, John. Thank you very much.

CAMERON  
Let's go.

John and Cameron turn back to watching the scenery.

JOHN  
Yeah. Let's go.

John finally breaks his gaze and slowly leads the rest back to the access door.

We move our camera to look at the scenery.

INT. ZEIRA CENTER MAIN CONTROL – MORNING

T-ZM2 endos are working on controls such as radar operator, missile tower control and cameras. Nevlin is watching at the future style high technology radar screen which radar range is about 5 kilometers around. We can see that now Skynet force separate into groups. A quarter of them moving to Serrano as the rest moving up to attack Zeira.

E. Boykins and Allison walk into the room with their weapons including Westinghouse M-27 on their each back, plasma pistols as their sidearms and plasma shotguns sits on small spaces in their boots. Nevlin salutes at them and lowers his hand in a second.

NEVLIN  
Everything's ready to fight them.

E. BOYKINS  
You did well. Now lead your party down the  
tunnels. They may attack around those ways.  
I and my wife will be here. Go.

NEVLIN  
Yes, sir.

Nevlin runs across the room to the elevators.

INT. JESSE'S TENT – DAY

Jesse is sitting on her chair, looks serious. A navy officer enters the tent, walks toward her and salutes.

NAVY OFFICER  
I'm sorry, ma'am. They all are ready.

Jesse stands.

JESSE  
Send out command. Every ship and boat do  
after the plan. They must be sunk down.

Navy officer exits the tent. Jesse looks at her engagement ring, the one she hasn't putted off, the one she keeps it.

JESSE  
I'll do it, Derek. Please give me strength.

Jesse kisses on the ring and exits the tent.

INT. USS BAINBRIDGE – BRIDGE – DAY

CAPTAIN PHOTON and a T-600 commander(not the one on Jimmy Carter) enter the bridge, meet their sailors. These sailors are all humans. AN OLD FEMALE COTB of about 50s(5'6", Caucasian, green eyes) who has stood at the con, gets close to Capt. Photon and salutes at her. Capt. Photon salutes back.

CAPT. PHOTON  
How is the situation?

THE COTB  
We got contacts underwater a few kilometers  
from here. They have been moving through our  
pontoon area. Our partners are on comm.

Capt. Photon nods. The COTB quickly leads her and the commander toward the comm station.

CAPT. PHOTON  
(on comm)  
This is USS Bainbridge. I'm Captain Photon.

INT. HTMS PHUTTHALOETLA NAPALAI – BRIDGE – DAY

This is the bridge of the His Thai Majesty's Ship, knox-class frigate, the HTMS PHUTTHALOETLA NAPALAI. All twenty sailors in here are Thai. Capt. Tripoom and a Thai T-600 stand at the comm station. Everyone here can hear the voices from the comm.

CAPT. PHOTON (COMM)  
Are all of you ready to fight?

CAPT. TRIPOOM  
(on comm)  
This is Captain Tripoom on the HTMS Phutthaloetla  
Napalai. Our sailors found the contacts.

CAPT. PHOTON  
I know. I'm waiting for command.

INT. HTMS PHUTTHAYOTFA CHULALOK – BRIDGE – DAY

Another HTMS knox-class frigate. Capt. Suwan is at comm station. His sailors are working around.

CAPT. SUWAN  
(on comm)  
This is HTMS Phutthayotfa Chulalok with Captain Suwan.

EXT. PACIFIC OCEAN – DAY

HIGH ANGLE

It can be the one hell dogfight battle. Skynet has four HK-FLYING DUTCHMANS, forty HK-BLACK SWANS, many ASW BOTS and about three Kraken underwater(Can be more, we see only their shadows). Those ships are full with many T-950 and T-888 endos.

TILT UP and ZOOM IN FOR A KILOMETER, revealing the resistance coast guard far far away.

CLOSE ON THE RESISTANCE NAVY and...

...SEQUENCE OF RAPID CUTS:

HTMS PHUTTHALOETLA NAPALAI aims all missile guns toward the east. HTMS PHUTTHAYOTFA CHULALOK has new PLASMA CANNON moving abroad by four Chinese cyborgs. ARFS HAI KAGE NINJA slowly disappears and becomes invisible. Sailors on USS Bainbridge run toward their controls, duty stations and gun towers. There is a chaos on each ship and boat. Some boats move forward. RSB-80s on them are aimed by the sailors. A sailor loads a missile into the tube.

C.U. A TURRET OF USS BAINBRIDGE and we tilt our camera up to look at the muzzle. The rocket is fired and it moves...

...to the south. We find that only one shot is shot by the resistance toward the enemies far away.

INT. USS JIMMY CARTER – BRIDGE – DAY

It's your standard attack submarine bridge: lots of electronics spread around several stations. Some very obvious jury-rigging and patching has decorated the space as well. T-600 COMMANDER (F04E05) and COTB CHRISTOPHER GARVIN (S02E18) keep watch on the tactical console. Head set is on Garvin. CAPTAIN QUEEG (S02E18) mans the helm. Garvin puts the head set off and turns to the commander.

GARVIN  
They all know about the contact. Asians, Englishes  
and Africans all are ready. There is a command  
from the Rear Admiral to attack, sir.

T-600  
So we'll do it.

EXT. UNDERWATER – DAY

This is the underwater near the beach at not too much dept. We can see the big group of forty Japanese submarines, Japanese main leader sub, Indian Akula II submarine and the Sea wolf sub name USS Jimmy Carter.

We turn our camera to see the opposite side. Fish is swimming out with fear.

BACK TO THOSE BOATS as they move forward a bit and aim their torpedo launchers, ready to fight. One of them torpedoes.

FADE OUT:

SUPERIMPOSE: "To be continued..."

**END OF ACT 4**

**THE END**


	9. EP09: The Fate We Make

.

.

.

**Terminator:  
The Resistance Fighters Chronicles**

.

.

**F04E09**

"**The Fate We Make"**

.

.

**Written by  
Stefan1994 and eyeshieldTe**

.

.

This document is fan-produced fiction based on the television series, Terminator - The Sarah Connor Chronicles, and a fan-made season of fan fiction, F03 Terminator - The Resistance Fighters Chronicles, written by Stefan1994. This is done in spirit of fan fiction, to have fun and enrich the total fan experience beyond the limitation of the original story vehicle. In that spirit, and holding to the long tradition of free promotion. This story is being made available to the show fans for entertainment purposes.

.

.

**This episode isn't one hour episodic script as before. It contains full one and half hour long screen time story of the format. Hopefully, you will be fun and see you again next year with the next season and the spin-off stories of E. Boykins and other characters based on TSCC and TRFC.**

* * *

**TEASER**

WE OPEN ON:

EXT. CITY STREET - DAY

Downtown L.A. Noon on a hot summer day. On an EXTREME LONG LENS the lunchtime crowd stacks up into a wall of humanity. In SLOW MOTION they move in herds among the glittering rows of cars jammed bumper to bumper. Heat ripples distort the torrent of faces. The image is surreal, dreamy...and like a dream it begins very slowly to

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. CITY RUINS - NIGHT

Same spot as the last shot, but now it is a landscape in Hell. The cars are stopped in rusted rows, still bumper to bumper. The skyline of buildings beyond has been shattered by some unimaginable force like a row of kicked-down sandcastles. Wind blows through the desolation, keening with the sound of ten million dead souls. It scurries the ashes into drifts, stark white in the moonlight against the charred rubble.

SUPERIMPOSE: "LOS ANGELES, JULY 11, 2027"

ANGLE ON a heap of fire-blackened human bones. Beyond the mound is a vast tundra of skulls and shattered concrete. The rush hour crowd burned down in their tracks.

WE DISSOLVE TO a playground... where intense heat has half-melted the jungle gym, the blast has warped the swing set, the merry-go-round has sagged in the firestorm. Small skulls look accusingly from the ash-drifts. WE HEAR the distant echo of children's voices...playing and laughing in the sun. A silly, sing-songy rhyme as WE TRACKS SLOWLY over seared asphalt where the faint hieroglyphs of hopscotch lines are still visible.

SUPERIMPOSE: "PREVIOUS FUTURE"

CAMERA comes to rest on a burnt and rusted tricycle...next to the tiny skull of its owner. HOLD ON THIS IMAGE as a VOICE speaks:

JOHN (V.O.)  
The future has not been written. There is no fate  
but what we make it for ourselves. I wish I could  
believe that. My name is John Connor.

FLASHBACK TO:

INSERT SCENES FROM T1 AND T2(START FROM T1-T2):

We know this is Terminator's POV because Sarah and Reese are just ahead of us. But the image is bizarre, alien. Bright and hyper-real, suggesting infra-red. The margins of the FRAME are crammed with columns of CRT-type characters: columns of numbers and acronyms. The data changes rapidly. There is no doubt that we are seeing as a machine would see. As this scene runs, we HEAR THE VOICE OF JOHN CONNOR:

JOHN (V.O.) (cont'd)  
They tried to murder me, before I was born.  
When I was 13, they tried again.

CUT TO:

The scene John ran from T-1000 in T2. John emerges through a fire door into a long corridor with connects to the parking garage. He's running full out, when around the corner ahead of him comes...

JOHN (V.O.) (cont'd)  
The Machines. Robots. Machines from the future...

T-800 CYBORG. Time stretches to nightmarish crawl as John tries to brake to a stop. Terminator reaches into the box of roses.

JOHN (V.O.) (cont'd)  
Terminators...But...

SLOW MOTION. The cold back steel of the SHOTGUN emerges at the box falls open, the roses spilling to the floor. TERMINATOR'S BOOT crushes the flowers as it moves forward.

JOHN, transfixed by terror, is trapped in the narrow featureless shooting gallery of the corridor. THE SHOTGUN COMES UP. Terminator expressionlessly strides forward. Jacks a round into the chamber, slow and fluid.

John looks behind him for a place to run. Sees the cop coming toward him, pulling his Beretta pistol. Incredibly, John realizes the cop is aiming his gun at him!

JOHN (V.O.) (cont'd)  
...previous future me sent back a reprogrammed  
terminator to protect me.

John looks back at Terminator. He is starting into the black muzzle of the 10-gauge now. Aimed right at his head. He realizes he's screwed. Then something crazy happens...

TERMINATOR  
Get down.

John instinctively ducks. Terminator pulls the trigger. KABOOM!

CUT TO:

There's a gas pump and a sleazy fast-food stand. Picnic tables are set up at the side of the food stand. A family sits at one, children playing and running about. John and the terminator get out from the pickup truck. John looks very happy.

JOHN (V.O.)  
I didn't know him for very long, but I cared about him.

CUT TO:

Near the edge of the pit. John has tears. Terminator puts his hand on John's shoulder.

JOHN (V.O.) (cont'd)  
He stopped being a machine to me.

He moves slightly and the human side of his face comes into the light. He reaches toward John's face. His metal finger touches the tear trickling down his cheek.

TERMINATOR  
I know now why you cry. But it is something I can  
never do. (to both of them) Goodbye.

JOHN (V.O.)  
And I lost him.

BACK TO PRESENT

JOHN (V.O.) (cont'd)  
I lost many people I loved, many people I knew. I lost  
them and they always hoped that I might be the future...  
the future of the human race. They taught me as well  
as my mom. They hoped. And until now...

A metal foot crushes the skull like china.

JOHN (V.O.) (cont'd)  
I am in the future...I am the future...the savior.

TILT UP, revealing a T-800 endo holding a massive battle rifle. Its glowing red eyes compassionlessly sweep the dead terrain, hunting.

The SOUNDS of ROARING TURBINES. Searchlights blaze down as a formation of flying HK patrol machines passes overhead. PAN WITH THEM toward the jagged horizon, beyond which we see flashes, and hear the distant thunder of a pitched battle in progress.

EXT. BATTLEFIELD - NIGHT

THE BATTLE. Human troops is desperate combat with the machines for possession of the dead Earth. The humans are a ragtag guerrilla army. Skynet's weapons consist of HK-tanks, flying Aerial HKs, Centurions, and the terminators in various forms.

SEQUENCE OF RAPID CUTS:

Explosions! Plasma-weapons firing like searing strobe-light. A gunner is an armored personnel carrier fires a LAW rocket at a pursuing Aerial HK, bringing it down in a fiery explosion. Another APC is crushed under the treads of a massive Ground HK.

A TEAM OF GUERRILLAS in an intense fire-fight with terminator endoskeletons in the ruins of a building. Three terminator endoskeletons advance, firing rapidly. Another (complete cyborg), with flesh ripped open and back broken, gropes for a rifle on the ground.

A Centurion overruns a human firing position. Soldiers are cut down as they run. Fiery explosions light the ranks of advancing machines.

IN A BLASTED GUN EMPLACEMENT at the edge of battle, a man watches the combat with night-vision binoculars. He wears the uniform of a guerrilla general, and a black beret. He is still amid running, shouting techs and officers.

C.U. MAN, pushing slowly in as the battle rages O.S. He lowers the binoculars. He is forty-five years old. Features severe. The left side of his face is heavily scarred. A patch covers that eye. An impressive man, forged in the furnace of a lifetime of war. The name stitched on the band of his beret is CONNOR. We push in until his eyes fill frame, then...

DISSOLVE TO:

FIRE. SLOW, BOILING, ENORMOUS. FILLING FRAME.

JOHN (V.O.)  
And I'm leading the human race to face the fate.  
The fate we are fighting for. The fate for humanity  
and for every living on Earth.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. RUINED CITY NEAR SERRANO POINT - DAY

It's a scene from hell. It's day, but the smoke from the battle-harden fire-fight has blackened the sky. THE BIG AERIAL HKs fly and hover, shooting at anything that moves, and hitting it more often than not.

SUPERIMPOSE: "THE RESISTANCE FRONTIER AREA"

JOHN (V.O.) (cont'd)  
The fate we make.

An AHK is positioned overhead in view of a SERRANO MAN who crouches under cover with a WOMAN#2 (20) and SERRANO WOMAN (25).

SUPERIMPOSE: "THE PRESENT FUTURE: 2029..."

The AHK yaws away from the trio and fires its plasma cannon in another direction.

SERRANO MAN  
Go!

The trio dash toward a grove of trees.

The AHK yaws back around. Woman#2 gets a plasma shot in the middle of the back. She's dead. Serrano Man panics and runs past Serrano Woman. The AHK shoots at Serrano Woman, but narrowly misses her when she stumbles and falls.

The AHK moves forward a bit and reacquires the target. Serrano Woman turns and looks up, facing her imminent death. The AHK aims its cannon and...does nothing. Then it quickly re-aims its cannon and fries Serrano Man, who almost made it to the trees.

Serrano Woman regains her feet and runs in the footsteps of Serrano Man to the trees and passes his still smoking form. She makes it to the trees without incident. AHK just hovers there.

EXT. NEAR THE FRONTIER – DAY

Kyle drags a lieutenant out of the tent.

KYLE  
That's what I'm talking about.

The frontier is burning...well, the ruins are burning. Fifteen AHKs hover overhead and frequently fire plasma bolts. Some of Skynet force are separate into many directions, some coming here and some going other ways.

LIEUTENANT  
They are separating.

KYLE  
Send out my T-850s. We have to separate too.  
Few thousands go up to Zeira Base. The rest  
come with me.

LIEUTENANT  
Yes, sir.

Kyle re-enters the tent. The lieutenant watches the battle.

INT. ZEIRA CENTER MAIN CONTROL – DAY

T-ZM2 endos are working on controls such as radar operator, missile tower control and cameras. We can see that now Skynet force separate into groups. A quarter of them moving to Serrano as the rest moving up to attack Zeira. And they are closing up this city in every second.

E. BOYKINS and ALLISON PICHITCHAI stand in the center of the room. He looks worried about the war. Allison looks at him and she can recognize his nerves.

ALLISON  
It's very like in Jeju-do, Stefan.

He quickly looks at her.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
What?

Allison smirks. No nerves in her mind at this time.

ALLISON  
It's like when we battle together in Jeju-do.  
You'd looked agonized before the battle started.  
This time too, you look agonized. I never asked.  
But now I wish to know why.

E. BOYKINS  
It's a painful moment, Alise. A bit headache when  
people die around me or even feel bad. It's always  
like someone just jerked the plug off a computer,  
the data flow immediately stops and sometimes this  
damages the hard disk and maybe other components.

Allison thinks and understands it. Allison moves one of her hands down and holds one of his hands. Her eyes look in his eyes.

ALLISON  
Does this help?

E. Boykins smiles warmly.

E. BOYKINS  
Thank you.

E. Boykins leans closer her.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
(whispering)  
Thank you very much.

He continues leaning but an alarm sound interrupts them both. Allison giggles.

ALLISON  
We have to continue it later, Stefan.

E. BOYKINS  
Yeah. Okay.

They both turn and walk toward the radar operator.

E. BOYKINS  
What happened?

RADAR OPERATOR  
They are getting close our sector A, sir.

ALLISON  
How long will they have got here?

RADAR OPERATOR  
About an hour, sir.

E. Boykins turn to a T-ZM2 endo at the control left side of him who has turned and has waited for his command.

E. BOYKINS  
Tell all our men to be ready.

T-ZM2 ENDO  
(male voice)  
Yes, sir.

The T-ZM2 turns back to his control, starts keying on a keyboard.

EXT. UNDERWATER – EVENING

BOOMMMMM! The explosion in a second before the ASW bot drives through the area. We pan after it and we see the battle beneath the water. The little hell underwater world of flame and plasma cannon blasting is very dazzling. The torpedo fires and blasts four ASW bots in one shot. Redesigned Japanese navy submarines look like the third class and second class submarines, are fighting against a company of ASW bots and few Krakens underwater. With that, some big submarines are trying to blast the Krakens.

BOOMMMM! BOOOMMMM!

The subs move so orderly as the ASW bots are being cut down by them and it's not just that.

INT. USS JIMMY CARTER – BRIDGE – EVENING

THE T-600 pushes the button and red light lights, she picks the microphone.

T-600  
Battle station.

The T-600 returns the microphone and turns to command station, look at COTB CHRISTOPHER GARVIN.

T-600  
Chief of the boat, do you have a Kraken locked?

GARVIN  
Yes, sir.

CAPTAIN QUEEG who is always at control and drives the sub, talks across bridge to Garvin:

CAPT. QUEEG  
Mr. Garvin, firing solution ready?

GARVIN  
It looks ready, Captain.

CAPT. QUEEG  
Fire 2 torpedoes at the one you locked, commander.

Capt. Queeg drives the sub carefully as the T-600 pushes the torpedo fire console and then there is a sound of torpedoes leaving the torpedo tubes.

The T-600 looks at Garvin.

GARVIN  
Torpedo heading normal.

Then a sound of explosion and another, the submarine shakes and the another explosion and another. Garvin puts his head set off, looks bad.

GARVIN (cont'd)  
DAMN IT! Two ASW bots got them.

T-600  
Now it's gonna attack back.

CAPT. QUEEG  
I'm ready on it. Don't worry.

Capt. Queeg drives the sub down.

EXT. HTMS PHUTTHALOETLA NAPHALAI BRIDGE – EVENING

And we flash cut to: the massive explosion of an AERIAL HK in the air. We are in the long battle view somewhere in the pacific ocean. The exploded HK separates into many small fiery pieces that fall on to the rooftop of the HTMS PHUTTHALOETLA NAPHALAI frigate. Some pieces fall on to other HK-VTOLs and then they explode in the air.

CAPT. TRIPOOM (O.S.)  
Beware. Protect the bridge.

We crane down our camera to see a group of Asian resistance soldiers that are fire-fighting against a few HK-VTOLs in the air. Some soldiers are cut down so easily by 4 HK mini-hunters.

EXT. OCEAN – EVENING

Now the battle starts. We can see all ships and boats battle against Skynet in one hell evening of PLASMA BLASTS, EXPLOSIONS and MISSILES. Skynet seems powerful with all T-9xx series endos and cyborgs, AHKs, HK-VTOLs, HK-FD, BLACK SWANS and other kinds of non-humanoid Hunter-Killers on each its ships and boats.

JESSE (O.S.)  
Go! Go! Go! Don't stop.

SEQUENCE OF RAPID CUTS:

The plasma cannon on human ship fires rounds. A gunner is an armored personnel carrier fires a LAW rocket at a pursuing Aerial HK, bringing it down in a fiery explosion on an HK black swan before the whole black swan explodes in a NON-NUCLEAR EXPLOSION. Two resistance soldiers on beach run and fire-fight two HK-VTOL. It's also a chaos of PLASMA BLASTS around the coast.

PULL OUT, revealing the port of hell as the two HTMS just destroyed one of those HK Flying Dutchman ships. The guns swivel and fire around the HKs. This battle is easier for human but it still looks like hell and it'll take long.

* * *

**ACT 1**

**(Crazy battle)**

EXT. ATLANTA RUINED CITY – NIGHT

SUPERIMPOSE: "ATLANTA, TEXAS"

The city lies in ruins. Little fires dot the shattered landscape. HK-VTOLS fly through the darkened sky, rapid-firing PLASMA BLASTS. HUNTER-KILLER TANKS tread the rubble landscape in the distance.

JOHN CONNOR and CAMERON CONNOR holding their Westinghouse rifles, running and exchanging plasma rounds with two T-888s. They run and hide behind the big debris. They both look tired, they pant as they talk.

JOHN (cont'd)  
Are we close?

CAMERON  
Almost John. I think we may get there fast.

JOHN  
So let's go.

Off their looks WE WHIP PAN 180 DEGREES, looking their way a kilometer away are strange Skynet streets and its grotesque city. John and Cameron both take deep breath before they start running but...

...a T-888 endo with RSB-80, shows up and blocks them just a few meters away from them.

John and Cameron stop, look at it as the main moment of death comes to greet them in front. We won't know yet how they can survive or not but now their breathings are being held by themselves, their heart beats quicken.

E.C.U. THE MUZZLE OF RSB-80.

E.C.U. THE T-888'S ENDO EYES as its eyes become dead.

The T-888 falls and this reveals CATHERINE WEAVER who terminated that endo by her sword arm.

WEAVER  
You both always need help from me. I know that.

She changes her sword rapidly back to be her human arm. John and Cameron quickly jump away from her as a plasma rounds attack her from backward, immediately causing her to be entirely metallic. Weaver melts down into a snake, but one with a large bump, that slithers off.

Cameron draws her plasma rifle and head-splats the endo who fired round at Weaver.

John and Cameron stand and quickly run carefully through ruins and dead cars.

WE TILT UP, revealing more about this ruined city. We can see more in our view. The battle is happening between the resistance and Skynet guardians. Hummingbirds, F/A-18s and A-10s in the air, some fighting HKs as some landing. AHKS, HK-VTOLS and HK-BOMBERS are flying up like bats get out of their cave, fighting back with all they have.

Plasma shots rise up into the air from the metal, but the nimble ultralights manage to evade without taking too much damage. Many are now breaking off their runs to land in the nearby Skynet streets.

The two crew members of each Hummingbird immediately advance on the Skynet city, plasma rifles firing at targets of opportunity.

WE PAN OUR CAMERA TO SEE THE RESISTANCE SOLDIERS are running to join the battle. PLASMA ROUNDS are fired forward. The hundred human military tanks come and fire. Anti-air tanks come to destroy some HK-BOMBERS which come to bomb the soldiers and the tanks. Resistance and machines now...Oh! It's fair enough.

CUT TO : JOHN AND CAMERON

John, Cameron and a SQUAD of six, run for their lives from a gang of ten ENDOS. John reacts to something he sees ahead.

JOHN  
Drop!

All the humans immediately dive for the ground.

At that instant, five DELTA FORCE ENDOS rise up and start firing at the gang of ten. It's a fierce exchange with plasma rounds firing as quickly as the guns can recharge.

Gang of ten endos soon become gang of seven endos. The Delta Force Endos drop down to four, and then three.

John and Cameron keep their heads down. They want nothing of this. And then it's QUIET.

Everyone stays on the ground for a while as more distant battles are still raging in b.g.

JOHN  
This is a lot like in Century.

CAMERON  
Yes. A lot like that time.

JOHN  
Move out!

CAMERON  
Okay. Let's go.

They both take breathe as the Squad gets up and moves forward, leaving John and Cameron.

JOHN  
Let's go.

John and Cameron stand. One of the gang of ten torsos rights itself enough to face John and Cameron.

T-900'S H.U.D.: Target locks immediately on John, matching in in-memory photo. "JOHN CONNOR" Then locks at Cameron, matching in in-memory photo. "CAMERON CONNOR" The lower display command shows: "TERMINATE IMMEDIATELY".

The T-900 defies its considerable damage to bring its gun to bear on both John and Cameron.

EXT. LOS ANGELES CITY – NIGHT

HIGH ANGLE.

The AHKs and HK-VTOLs fly down from the sky, exchange firing with anti-air units and resistance melee force.

LOW ANGLE FROM THE HIGH RISE

An AHK is flying toward here but a man with LAW rocket launcher comes and fires at it before it falls onto another building in a fiery explosion. Then other HK come and rake at the man. He's shot in the head before he dies. We can hear voices of shouting and crying painfully from many soldiers around in b.g.

FULL SHOT.

A THUNDEROUS ROAR crescendoes as two AHKs scream past, trailing an F-16 fighter. The HKs pull impossible Gs, outmaneuvering the human-piloted F-16. An EXPLOSION of PLASMAFIRE as the aerial HKs strafe the F-16, blasting it out of the sky.

We follow the fiery pieces of shrapnel as they rain onto the broken streets and some anti-air missile launchers below...

WE PAN OUR CAMERA TO THE SOUTH AND we see a lot of endos, HK-TANKs, OGRES, HK-VTOLS, HK-BOMBERS, CENTURIONS and AHK. They come like bats out of their cave for foods. Three HKs fly so fast and hover through us. We track one of them to the Zeira Center as it's shot by some kind of PLASMA CANNONS which are installed surrounding the Zeira main control room.

THE PLASMA CANNONS rake around the sky, firing and destroying all HKs which come close the building.

E. BOYKINS AND ALLISON stand watching the destruction. They turn around, a while before they leave this area.

WE PAN OUR CAMERA TO SEE the crazy battle and humans fighting for their lives through this hell night. Plasma-weapons and explosions emerge everywhere.

CUT TO: A NEW AREA OF BATTLE

The Human's LEGS blur past.

Other than that, the view isn't too bad. Flowers are blooming and bees are pollinating. A few clouds float in a blue sky. A slight breeze wafts the flora.

The six-legged HK blurs on past.

INT. ZEIRA BASEMENT - ENTRANCE – NIGHT

NEVLIN GLAU and T-TUCK look out through peepholes and/or periscopes.

COLONEL WANG PICHAO, T-SHERMAN, T-WALSH, and OTHER SOLDIERS gear up for battle. T-Wang has powered on his plasma rifle.

SOLDIER  
You see anything?

NEVLIN  
Not yet.

T-SHERMAN  
It's closer.

The tension builds now that all there is to do is wait to see what's going on. There isn't much concern beyond normal. This happens a lot.

NEVLIN  
Got it. Next to Bunny Slope. A grunt.

T-TUCK  
I see him. Roach on his tail.

SOLDIER  
(into comm)  
Crow two, a roach at Bunny Slope. You got it?

T-TUCK'S H.U.D.: T-Tuck's display has full color vision and blue hue GUI. As a human dashes out of frame, the six-legged HK, gains ground until a PLASMA BLAST squashes it.

T-TUCK  
They got it.

The soldiers relax a bit but stay alert. A strong KNOCK pounds on the door. T-Sherman nods for the door to be unlocked.

As the door swings aside, several guns aim at the Asian male resistance fighter who enters. The man wears BDUs and has a bandana over his face. The door closes.

T-SHERMAN  
You did it as well, Colonel.

The bandana comes off revealing the battle-hardened PREECHA SINGHMAK, E. Boykins' best soldier and the third in command of the Asian resistance.

PREECHA  
The civilians all move out of city.

T-SHERMAN  
We're so proud to see you around here.

PREECHA  
I just wanted to make sure my family is safe.  
And now they are okay with other civilians.

NEVLIN  
Now they are safe, right?

PREECHA  
Yes. Then I need to meet Boykins.

Preecha moves through the group.

NEVLIN  
(to soldiers)  
You all guard around here. I'll be back.

Nevlin hurriedly follows Preecha.

INT. TUNNEL 6 – NIGHT

Four soldiers run pass the tunnel with their plasma-weapons. We can also hear the sounds of plasma-firing and explosions from other deep tunnel.

SOLDIER (cont'd)  
Go! Go! Get them all.

Other four soldiers follow.

EXT. BATTLEFIELD – NIGHT

The battle is very large. Sky and grounds are now disordered with soldiers, aerial fighters and enemy machines. Missiles, anti-air weapons and a lot of war weapons firing like crazy bats. EMILY and DONALD lead more two hundreds T-ZM2 endos to join the battle.

CLOSE ON They run through large stones, fires at the Hks in the air. No human falls now. Those Hks tries to fire them but they

are faster.

Donald runs and hides at largest stone with three T-ZM2 endos. At another large stone nearby them, are Emily and two T-ZM2 endos.

DONALD  
This is so fun.

EMILY  
Yes. But it'll be more fun if we can destroy Ogre.

Donald picks his grenade up and throws it to the machines outside our scene. They all then quickly gets out from hiding and continues fighting with machines by their plasma rifles.

TILT UP and LOOK DOWN, We can see more soldiers and air forces go on battle from the view. Now four Hummingbirds and five Hks fall on the ground. We see many explosions on the battlefield as more endos (T-888s, T-600s and T-800s) run from the south and south west, fighting with humans by their plasma rifles. HK Tanks turn and fire to many humans and T-ZM2 endos.

Explosions! Plasma-weapons firing like searing strobe-light. Soldiers are cut down as they run. Fiery explosions light the ranks of advancing machines.

WE TURN OUR CAMERA TO LOOK EVERYTHING IN THE BATTLEFIELD. The resistance soldiers still fight for their hope. Skynet now can pass just the first level of protection.

EXT. COAST GUARD BATTLE – NIGHT

JESSE FLORES runs out of the tent and head-splats two T-888 endos. Jesse runs through tent and militarily shouts.

JESSE  
You all rise. We have to fight. Go! Go! Go!

CAMERA LEAVE HER AND CRANE UP TO LOOK THE VIEW OF THE CRAZY BATTLE IN THE OCEAN A KILOMETER AWAY.

HK FLYING DUTCHMANS, move very slowly. And we see many HKs backward in the air. HK-VTOLS. AERIAL HKS. A lot of those types.

INT. SUBMARINE – BRIDGE – NIGHT

-a MASSIVE CONTROL AREA for a HUGE SUBMARINE. SONAR and RADAR stations, a CREW of NAVAL PERSONNEL, most do not wear uniforms. This sub is where Colonel Hikaru has been the whole time.

THE AIDE leads COLONEL HIKARU CHINTAI to a GPS TRACKING TERMINAL, where Japanese NAVAL and AIR FORCE OFFICERS hover.

HIKARU  
Hurry up, men. Fire torpedo at a Kraken.

JAPANESE NAVAL OFFICER  
Yes, sir.

The officer puts on the button and then there is a sound of torpedo moving out of tube.

EXT. UNDERWATER – NIGHT

A TORPEDO moves forward and doesn't attack any ASW bots nearby. It can move toward and attack the front of a Kraken. Other two torpedoes move and almost miss its torso, but they don't. A Kraken explodes and it's dead. Now there are still three Krakens underwater with a hundred ASW bots around.

INT. USS JIMMY CARTER – BRIDGE – NIGHT

Garvin puts his head set off and turns to the T-600 with a happy look on his face. It's good news.

GARVIN (cont'd)  
They got it, aye.

The T-600 smiles.

T-600  
Good. Very good news.

CAPT. QUEEG  
Chief of the boat.

GARVIN  
Sir.

CAPT. QUEEG  
Open all our tubes and load torpedoes.  
I need all eight being ready to fire.

GARVIN  
All eight, aye.

Garvin steps toward the torpedo controls and puts a couple of buttons before he keeps his head set on his ears, listens and shouts into it.

GARVIN  
Load all eight tubes. Repeat. Load all eight tubes.

Garvin looks up at his screen.

EXT. UNDERWATER BATTLE – NIGHT

Bubbles ahead as the USS Jimmy Carter and some other boats drives deeper down the water and the rest Japanese subs fire at ASW bots around. Impulse explosive! And depth charge everywhere! Making the water become a bit dark.

The USS Jimmy Carter lifts forefoot upward when it goes deep enough. The torpedo tubes are all ready.

INT. USS JIMMY CARTER – BRIDGE – NIGHT

With sound of torpedo explosions out there, Garvin puts his head set off and turns to the T-600 with a happy look on his face. Another good news.

GARVIN (cont'd)  
Its torso is bombed but it still can drive.  
It's heading to us and our partners.

CAPT. QUEEG  
How is my torpedo stocks, Mr. Garvin?

GARVIN  
I'll check it out.

Garvin puts down his headset and moves toward another control.

EXT. BATTLEFIELD - NIGHT

The T-900 defies its considerable damage to bring its gun to bear on both John and Cameron.

JAMES ELLISON shows up behind it, he fires it at the head. The Connors relax and turn to their friend. Oh! Not just a friend but friends. FATHER ARMANDO BONILLA and four T-ZM2 endos join them.

JOHN  
Thank you.

ELLISON  
Like I said, if I let anything happen to you,  
your mom would wake up from the gave herself  
and kill me then.

They laugh. Everybody knows it's not the right time for it but they do.

JOHN (cont'd)  
I think you are too much afraid of her.

ELLISON  
She could kill me easily many years ago.  
If she wanted me die, I might die exactly.

CAMERON  
Where is Semina?

ELLISON  
With Dr. Burnett's team. They almost get the reactor.

CAMERON  
Thank you for explaining.

Cameron turns to John and she can see someone get out from a big trash pile behind him. It's SUNNY, the modified T-888. Cameron is the fastest one who reacts, she puts herself between John and Sunny. Cameron FIRES AT SUNNY'S HEAD before Sunny can pull the trigger. John slowly relaxes.

CAMERON  
It's not safe. Let's go.

They then run out of this place. Their target is Skynet main city ahead. The battle is still harden around here. The resistance moves forward so quickly. The Skynet machines can't stop them.

EXT. REACTOR ENTRANCE – NIGHT

At Skynet East bulwark and the big collapsed buildings leading from it, battle is fierce. PLASMA STREAKS show bright, both from the hand-held weapons and from the BIG PLASMA CANNON that periodically fires THICK BOLTS into groups of Fighters.

Over 150 m above the shore of a lake, Burnett's team has positioned itself in view of the hard-to-access entry guarded by eight T-888 Endoskeletons. Two are hidden, two guard the entry, and the other four patrol on well-worn ledges carved into the wall side.

A T-850 cyborg holds a modified T-850 power cell. The cell flashes ominously. T-850 throws his power cells at the guard positions and then quickly pulls back and covers-a position that DR. FELICIA BURNETT, MATT MURCH, SEMINA CRUEL, and another T-850 cyborg are already in.

BIG EXPLOSION

The NON-NUCLEAR MUSHROOM CLOUD forming explosion has eliminated all the visible guards. It's also started a small ROCK SLIDE and a small METAL SLIDE, but nothing too major.

Burnett's team moves as quickly as possible toward the entrance.

FELICIA'S POV.: Endoskeletons down below start ascending.

The team reaches the entrance. A T-888 Endoskelton, missing an arm, fires a round at T-850's head, causing a major head-splat. T-850 drops. Murch and Semina fire at the T-888, causing a head-splat. The T-888 falls lifeless against the hatch.

BURNETT  
Move it. We'll cover.

Murch gets in position in front of the hatch and starts digging around his backpack. Felicia, Semina, and a T-850 fire at any T-888 who gets within lethal firing range of a little over 100 meters.

INT. REACTOR CONTAINMENT – NIGHT

It is very dark. Felicia is placing a large ring of thermite-saturated clay on a large flat panel that a cavity in the rock exposes.

BURNETT  
Eyes.

Murch and Semina, close their eyes and cover them with their arms; T-850 continues looking. Felicia wears mask and uses a high temperature hand-sized torch to ignite the thermite.

The room LIGHTS UP from the light of burning thermite. It's a metal cavern with 1-2 meter diameter squarish pipes that look like they've been jammed through the metal like giant straws through a piece of ciabatta bread.

The thermite finishes burning. It's DARK again with only the glow of cooling metal from the burn giving light.

BURNETT  
Baron!

The T-850 now known as BARON, moves forward. Using pliers, the Zeira pries open the newly cut hatch.

First Felicia, then Murch, Semina, and then Baron enter the pipe, careful not to touch the edges.

Baron somewhat closes the hatch.

INT. ZEIRA HALL – NIGHT

OLIVER WEAVER steps out from the elevator and strides toward Ellison's office. He has a walkie talkie.

OLIVER  
Get it done. Don't fire it. I will.

Oliver moves into Ellison's office and...

INT. ELLISON'S OFFICE – CONTINUOUS

Ellison is not here but this is his office. Oliver runs and launches himself against wall together with lets the talkie falls from his hand. He pierces through wall and jumps onto the AHK flying close the tower.

EXT. ZEIRA TOWER – CONTINUOUS

THE CANNONS DON'T FIRE THE HK as Oliver is on it. Oliver moves like Spider Man and he punches into the head of the HK, making it lose control before he liquifies himself and closes the hole he made by himself.

THE HK now becomes the resistance. Oliver's HK (OHK) returns just before it falls onto the missile launcher and then flies toward the group of other four AHKs and blasts them all.

OHK flies lower and rakes at the ground HKs such as HK-tanks, terminators and Centurions.

OHK flies up again, evades from the Ogre's range and rushes toward it and explodes it in a fiery explosion.

CLOSE ON BURNING OGRE as Oliver jumps out of it, no wounds, no blood and no cuts. Oliver falls on the ground and MORPHS to be his mercury form. He runs to the south.

CRANE UP, revealing the main battle is at three hundreds away in the south.

INT. ZEIRA BASEMENT – NIGHT

ALLISON and E. BOYKINS run to join Preecha and Nevlin.

E. BOYKINS  
Report your situation, Colonel.

PREECHA  
The machines want to surround us. They don't know  
about the civilians but they will know soon. Now  
some of the force are going by the roundabout way.

E. Boykins looks at Nevlin.

E. BOYKINS  
You go north with Preecha. I and Allison will be here.

NEVLIN  
Yes, sir.

E. BOYKINS  
Oh! Don't forget to check him out.

NEVLIN  
Can we go now?

E. BOYKINS  
Go.

Nevlin nods to Preecha. Then they both leave the couple. And the couple run toward the way Nevlin and Preecha came from.

INT. JOHN HENRY'S LAB – NIGHT

NOW THE ENDOSKELETON OF SKYNET'S AVATAR BODY is upgraded. The skull is changed to be special device skull which looks like the one used to take controlled the head-splatted T-888s in F04E04.

It's now can be controlled by neural net CPU but some parts of its are still unfinished. Lim Chin and Emma Akagi are checking and fixing some equipments around the endo. John Henry is sitting on a chair, his head has tilted down, his CPU port is empty and he is completely deactivated.

Lim Chin screws the last port on the endo and looks at Emma. They finish it.

LIM CHIN  
It's done. Completely done. I think it's ready this time.

Chin wipes the sweat away.

EMMA AKAGI  
I think it's late.

LIM CHIN  
It's better than we don't have it. Insert the chip.

The door is blown off its hinges. Lim Chin quickly glances.

LIM CHIN  
Who's that?

Chin quickly grabs his plasma rifle up, aims to the door as someone enters.

It's JACK VAN METER who is faster than Emma and Chin, he fires at Chin. Chin is dead. But Emma quickly evades from another shot and puts the Jack out of the room.

INT. OUTSIDE OF JOHN HENRY'S LAB – CONTINUOUS

Jack Van Meter is thrown out of the lab and his body collides with the wall. Emma gets out and looks at Jack.

EMMA AKAGI  
Jack Van Meter.

Jack looks up, confused.

VAN METER  
Emma Akagi.

CUT TO:

BINOCULARS VIEW.: One of HK-FD battleships' doors have opened in its rooftop and both side, releasing about ONE HUNDRED HK-VTOLs as they start flying, rocketing towards the two frigates.

EXT. ABOVE THE OCEAN - THE DOGFIGHT – NIGHT

The HKs are in tight, disciplined formation, their minds on the targets below in front them. But their night changes as the two of them blast in the air. The Asian and American frigates start responding with all their modern-age weapons including Mark 44 torpedoes and common SAMs before the most of them reach at the ships in both side away from their godfather battleship.

The HKs open fire, killing the Asian and American soldiers on all ships.

EXT. HTMS PHUTTHAYOTFA CHULALOK – NIGHT

The soldiers run on the deck. Some are cut down without any weapons to fight, some fight back but always miss them. Plasma weapons firing on around the deck, foremast, luff, all outriggers on the Knox-class frigate like the searing strobe light. The missile fires and misses them. It falls and explodes on the surface of the ocean. As the battle continues, we always hear the voices shout to run, attack, hide and destroy them, usually in all battles. The HKs fly rudderlessly as they fire, cutting down soldiers when those soldiers run and try to fire back.

KIM  
Let's go. Blast them all.

AT THE OUTSIDE OF THE BRIDGE. Our heroes on this ship, COLONEL KIM YOUNGCHUN and COLONEL ALMOND NICHOLAS, get out from the bridge with their plasma SMGs, aiming and firing at those HKs when they fly closer or around them.

NICHOLAS  
Go. Go. Go.

Kim and Nicholas run just as a MASSIVE PLASMA BLAST punches a three-foot crater in the deck, right where the steps were seconds before. As Nicholas runs, he aims the gun backward, turns together with jumping and blasting a MASSIVE PLASMA ROUND onto the HK. Nicholas spins in the air and then he steps onto deck so strongly. Kim appears behind Nicholas who aims the gun right at the side nearby his head. Kim drops. Nicholas fires and the plasma round blasts another HK-VTOL in a small fiery explosion before it becomes a fiery scraps and falls onto the water. We follow it as it sinks deeply down...

UNDERWATER.

Four ASW bots move and evade torpedoes from two Japanese subs. They then blast those subs by their depth charges. The subs explode and all human crews die. Only four Chinese Captains can survive but their rips are broken. They sink down deeper. And no longer, three of four are head-splatted by ASW bots. Another one falls on the head of an ASW bot. He punches into its head, opens his chest lid, picks out a cell and buries it beneath the bot's head. He jumps toward the almost dead Kraken.

BOOOMMMMM!

That bot explodes and the explosive power wave also damages five bots and one almost dead Japanese sub nearby.

A torpedo from the Japanese command sub attacks the area that cyborg is on and...

INT. SUBMARINE – CONTINUOUS

With a sound of explosion, the officer turns and signals confirm to Colonel Hikaru. Then he turns back to screen.

HIKARU  
Very good, my friend.

EXT. THE COAST GUARD – NIGHT

The battle continues. Many HKs and Centurions get on beach and start hunting the resistance.

INT. ZEIRA ENTRY WAY – NIGHT

Allison and E. Boykins walk out calmly. Allison grabs her plasma shotgun(PXM-1014) and rakes at T-888s who come to them as enemies. E. Boykins protects her by his telekinetic power. They do so together with talk.

ALLISON  
This time is very like in Jeju-do.  
You always protect me by your power.

E. BOYKINS  
Not like that time. This time you aren't  
the four month pregnant girl I have to  
protect very carefully.

ALLISON  
Yes.

E. Boykins pulls his PXM-1014 out from his boot by his left hand and PM3 out from his other boot by his right hand. He stretches his hands to the sides and FIRES.

The plasma shots go to attack the chest of a T-950 who has led a team of 10 T-888 endos. Then it explodes in a small non-nuclear explosion but enough to collapses the small building there. The building collapses and falls onto four HK-BOMBERS which flying low, destroy them with the whole building. The rooftop falls down and attacks a plasma cannon which is being brought to attack Zeira by other 10 T-888 endos.

Some pieces of this explosion hover in the air and slow motion toward Allison. E. Boykins throws his guns down and stops them by his telekinetic power before he flies them toward other more 4 T-888 endos left side of him. Three of four are deactivated.

Allison spins her feet like a ballerina, brings up her shotgun. CLICK! Only one shot can stop it. Its head is impacted.

Allison stumbles her feet but E. Boykins supports and takes her before she falls her back onto the ground. She is on his strong hand. It locks their eyes together as the resistance and the machines battle furiously in b.g. Now the machines get very close the resistance base.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
And I think you are faster and more powerful  
than every time we ever fought them.

ALLISON  
And I think your arm is still very strong.

E. Boykins smiles, draws his plasma pistol, aims to his left side without looking and fires. The plasma round goes to greet a Jack's clone and head-splats him. The chip is the victim. Jack isn't dead.

E. BOYKINS  
My mind is strong too.

Jack Van Meter's clone now has blood flowing from his noses, ears and eyes. He dies quickly. Gruesomely.

E. BOYKINS  
My whole body is strong too.

E. Boykins pulls her up to her feet and they both separate. Plasma shotguns fly onto his hands and they continue battling.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
Let's go.

They fire their plasma shotguns at their targets as fast as machines. They run and fire. Their action looks like they are trying to protect the Zeira Center.

Allison TWIRLS the cape, FLINGS the cape which SNAPS OUT and SNATCHES the endos' throats, makes them lose concentration before terminates them by plasma rounds sending from her pistol.

E. Boykins turns a somersault toward a beam, jumps from it. The force sends him up very high in the air. His hand grabs the tip of a HK-VTOL before he can climb onto its torso, brings out a T-850 power cell, uses his telekinetic power to make hole on it as it hovers around, trying to shake him off.

Allison flings the black cape which snaps out and snatches a HK mini-hunter from the front and wings it backward to collide with another mini-hunter.

ALLISON  
Please wait, Stefan.

Allison runs forward.

We get back to see E. Boykins as the HK-VTOL fly very high and E. Boykins is trying to put the activated cell into its small hole. E. Boykins turns around and looks back at the cell which is flashing ominously. He sighs and puts it into the hole before he jumps in the air.

ALLISON'S POV.: Looks up, seeing E. Boykins in the air. The HK-VTOL explodes and the initial shock wave pushes E. Boykins toward the window of the building twenty meters away.

Allison quickly runs, heading toward the building.

INT. 20TH STORY OF A BUILDING – NIGHT

E. Boykins rushes and pierces through glass into the disordered building. He wallows on floor and lies still there. He looks a bit painful and tired.

EXT. SERRANO – NIGHT

The retreating endos and HKs fire their plasma weapons like there's no tomorrow. The maximum amount of suppressive fire possible.

The Resistance hides behind cover around the power plant.

Even Kyle does nothing more than hope not to get hit.

KYLE  
They never surrender.

EXT. LANCASTER – NIGHT

SUPERIMPOSE: "LANCASTER"

A CHEER from over 300 surviving TROOPS fills the air on the north side of Lancaster.

Scores of Endos and HKs retreat to the northwest.

The CHEERING doesn't stop. MAJOR GENERAL EDWORD SANCTUM and another high ranking officer find themselves side-by-side. The officer's left arm is bandaged and bloody.

OFFICER  
Never thought I'd see this.

EDWORD  
I think we should continue our mission.  
Can you fly a fighter?

Edword looks at the officer.

EDWORD  
I think you can't. So please go and tell our men to  
be ready. We need to fly up and go to help Zeira.

OFFICER  
Yes, sir.

The officer walks off. A dune buggy comes and stops in front of Edword. Preecha and Nevlin jump out of the buggy and face Edword.

EDWORD  
It's nice to see all of you here. They retreat.

PREECHA  
They never surrender.

NEVLIN  
They might just want to bring us here and send  
most of their units to attack only Zeira.

EDWORD  
And that...Checkmate. We have fighters enough  
for all of you. Let's go. Come with me.

Edword leads them toward a tank.

**END OF ACT 1**

* * *

**ACT 2**

**(The storm is coming)**

EXT. SOUTHERN LOS ANGELES – NIGHT

The south of Los Angeles, HKs, "OGRE"s, and ENDOs advance on the ruins. The Skynet blitzkrieg faces only modest and ineffective resistance.

EXT. BATTLEFIELD SOMEWHERE IN LA - NIGHT

Emily, Donald and two other soldiers are behind a makeshift berm giving cover fire for a large SQUAD fifty meters away.

Two Ogres rain plasma blasts on the Squad as Emily and the others take out the remaining endos and HKs with plasma rifles and Mk 211 rounds.

EMILY  
RPG. Oh! We can't.

DONALD  
It's not fun as I think. Do you think that they are  
increasing? What if John Henry can connect to the  
satellites?

EMILY  
I don't know.

A few rounds are exchanged.

DONALD  
Duck!

Donald's unit hunkers below the lip of the berm.

THE OGRES

One has a hole blasted in its side which causes a chain reaction of energy and weapons release which causes a much bigger than expected SMITHEREENING of both robots.

EMILY and the others peek over the berm and are amazed at the destruction of not just the ogres, but of a lot of the surrounding area.

EXT. 20TH STORY OF A BUILDING – NIGHT

From this point, we can see six Jack's clones are attacking E. Boykins. Two of them, grab him and toss him against wall. E. Boykins stands and throws his telekinetic power against four of them, sending them out of the building through glass.

INT. 20TH STORY OF A BUILDING – NIGHT

E. Boykins collides with the wall and falls onto the floor.

ON JACK#1 as he walks forward.

E. Boykins is a pathetic shape on the floor. He is trying to crawl, feebly. His hands try to push himself up to his feet.

VAN METER (O.S.)  
I know you are strong enough. Where is your strength?

Jack#1 grabs E. Boykins up and tosses him toward the wall. Jack#2 grabs his shoulder and pushes him onto the floor.

VAN METER  
I think you will fight us better if your wife is here.

E. BOYKINS  
(weakly)  
You don't dare.

E. Boykins rises with all strength he has and punches...and Jack#2 punches, simultaneously. Their fists collide with each. We hear sound of E. Boykins' bone moving a bit. E. Boykins cries out of pain before he falls on the floor. Jack#2 kicks him away against the wall like he kicks a football.

EXT. SERRANO POINT – NIGHT

The terrain is littered with dead machines and dead HUMANS. Some buildings that were standing before are now mostly rubble. Smoke rises up from any number of spots, including a half-dozen plasma-blasted fighters. A few scattered fires continue to burn.

It's QUIET.

Kyle sits on a hunk of debris from a dead HK. Eight other FIGHTERS, all grimed up with burns, cuts & scrapes, some makeshift bandages, and torn uniforms are gathered with her-most of them sitting exhausted on the ground.

KYLE  
I don't think we won. Let's move out.

Kyle gathers his power, moves.

EXT. EDWARDS AFB – NIGHT

It's an energetic but smaller battle than we've seen at the palisades in previous episodes. It's a land-based desert battle between about 70 RESISTANCE TROOPS and 40+ ENDOS with a few HKs. It's fairly one-sided in favor of the resistance.

EXT. PALMDALE – NIGHT

In groups of three, 21 2-person ordinance-laden ultralights take to the air from the well-maintained runway. They fly low and head to Los Angeles.

Near an ultralight in the next-to-last group on the runway, Preecha suits up as does a girl pilot (19) a red-haired woman with a faint Australian commonwealth accent. Standing with them are Nevlin and BRIGADIER GENERAL JASPER. Jasper's arm is bandaged.

JASPER  
Don't be a hero.

PREECHA  
I know. But I have to.

JASPER  
Boykins won't forgive me if you die.

PREECHA  
Boykins will be better if I go there by bird.

The girl is getting into the pilot seat.

JASPER  
Please tell him that I'm sorry. I can't really go.

They walk toward the Hummingbird together.

PREECHA  
Yeah. I will.

Preecha folds himself into the passenger seat.

EXT. PALMDALE - MOMENTS LATER

The last two flights of "HUMMINGBIRDS" take to the air as Nevlin and Jasper watch.

NEVLIN  
You have a dune buggy?

JASPER  
Yes. Where will we go?

NEVLIN  
Los Angeles.

JASPER  
Come with me.

Jasper turns and leads Nevlin to the bunker.

EXT. SKYNET BASE – NIGHT

John, Cameron, Weaver, Ellison and Bonilla sprint towards the doors, right under the jet wash of the departing AHK. Ahead, the ENORMOUS DOORS are grinding closed.

John and his friends run full-out toward the doors. They're not going to make it...Weaver's stride lengthens and she gets there first, in time to wedge herself between the enormous doors. Like Samson between the pillars of the temple(but only she's a woman), her silver arms hold the doors apart.

There is a grumbling roar from the hidden mechanism as the doors strain to close.

Just as John and the rest make it through, the powerful gynoid releases the doors, diving out of the way as they SLAM TOGETHER with a THUNDEROUS CLANGGGG!

PLUNGING US INTO ABSOLUTE BLACKNESS...

EXT. SKYNET ENTRANCE GATE – NIGHT

AT THE GATE. This gate is made of heavy metal. It's really big. Height is about 10 meters. Wideness is about 8 meters. There are two endos with RSB-80 plasma machine gun, guarding this way. In b.g., the main battle between Resistance Against Skynet few hundred meters away.

BEHIND THE GATE

The large explosion happens and we see a small cloud of dust from the explosion. The whole gate and some parts of the building and the large wall are destroyed.

WE TURN OUR CAMERA TO SEE a few thousands of T-8xx and T-9xx are waiting to terminate all resistance who enter the city. Their eyes glow red as many hydrogen fuel cells are thrown onto them.

FADE TO BLACK:

With sounds of many massive explosions...

FADE IN:

EXT. ARFS HAI KAGE NINJA – NIGHT

We see nothing but we know the former "Sea Shadow" is here. Even we are here, we still hear the sound of the hard battle in the distance. When the stealth ship moves, the surface of water moves undulantly, showing us the real location of ARFS HAI KAGE NINJA. Where are we now? We know the answer after we pan and we see the Alien-like stern of a HK-FD.

EXT. ABOVE THE HELL OCEAN – NIGHT

The HK flying and blasting around the frigates like the vultures that is swarming the corpses. Plasma blasts! Explosions! Modern weapons firing in the one hell night.

C.U. THE HARPOON MISSILE LAUNCHER. The Asian soldiers run, duck and run until they reach the controls. They fire the missile and it goes in the air. It reaches and attacks on the signal tower looks a little like a RADAR CAMOUFLAGE.

EXT. UNDERWATER – NIGHT

The hell underwater but now the subs are less than ten. The ASW bots are less than twenty and only one Kraken.

A Japanese sub drives toward the group of four ASW bots which are trying to stop it but they can't. That sub collides with them and they all explode. Now about sixteen ASW bots left.

INT. SUBMARINE – BRIDGE – NIGHT

Colonel Hikaru looks serious. The officers work very fast.

HIKARU  
How is the enemy status?

NAVAL OFFICER  
We almost win, sir.

HIKARU  
Don't care anything. Continue as plan.

INT. ARFS HAI KAGE NINJA – BRIDGE – NIGHT

It's the high tech bridge of a stealth ship named "Sea Shadow". GENERAL JENNIFER FOX, the leader of English resistance, looks at the Chinese captain who drives the ship. The captain looks at the screen and turns back to Jennifer for the situation report.

CHINESE CAPTAIN  
All crews are ready, sir. We cleared the way  
already. You and your men can go abroad the FD.

JENNIFER  
Are you sure that it's clear?

CHINESE CAPTAIN  
Yes. It's ready.

JENNIFER  
How is the status below?

The captain puts on a button. The screen changes to be radar screen, displays the status of ten ASW bots below and one Kraken and the resistance has only five subs(including Japanese leader sub, INS Chakra, USS Jimmy Carter and other two subs).

JENNIFER  
How is my anti-submarine stock?

CHINESE CAPTAIN  
Chief of the boat!

The COTB, another Chinese cyborg, puts the button to check the stock. This Chinese cyborg has no skin covered on his left arm.

The cyborg turns.

CHINESE CYBORG  
Five missiles. All are ready.

JENNIFER  
After we abroad the FD, you and the rest fire  
all anti-submarine missiles down at those bots.

CHINESE CAPTAIN  
Yes, sir. Ms. General.

Jennifer grabs her plasma rifle and walks off.

INT. INS CHAKRA – BRIDGE – NIGHT

Akula II submarine bridge. COLONEL BABASAHEP ENVA INBEDGA enters and faces his Indian crews. The captain is a male T-600.

INBEDGA  
Captain, what's wrong?

T-600 CAPTAIN  
We have to turn the boat out of the way.  
Our torpedo stocks are all empty.

INBEDGA  
So fall back.

T-600 CAPTAIN  
As your command.

EXT. UNDERWATER – NIGHT

Two submarines fall back. One is Japanese and another is INS Chakra. The Japanese is attacked by a torpedo from the Kraken.

INT. USS JIMMY CARTER – NIGHT

Garvin puts off his head set and turns back to face the T-600 commander.

GARVIN  
They fall back. Their torpedo stocks are empty.  
There is a torpedo from the Kraken coming to us.

T-600 walks toward the torpedo control.

CAPT. QUEEG  
I'm ready to go as my style.

That only gets Garvin's attention. The T-600 smiles. Capt. Queeg holds his control firmly.

EXT. USS JIMMY CARTER – NIGHT

The attack sub increases its diving angle.

PULL BACK

Just coming into frame is the torpedo speeding toward the distant Jimmy Carter.

INT. OUTSIDE OF JOHN HENRY'S ROOM – NIGHT

Emma Akagi grabs Jack's face and casts him down on floor. She is very powerful. Then she fists her hand and punches him so powerful at his head. Terminates him easily. Emma sticks into his CPU port and pulls the CPU out. This tells us that this is just Jack's clone.

EMMA AKAGI  
Where is your real one, Jack?

Emma heads back into the lab.

INT. JOHN HENRY'S ROOM – NIGHT

Emma enters the room, takes the JOHN HENRY'S T-888 CPU and inserts it into the skull socket of an organically-covered endoskeleton which is gonna become John Henry.

EMMA AKAGI  
Hope it's done.

Emma closes the CPU port, steps back from the endo, hiding it from our view.

CLOSE ON ENDO EYES

The endo's eyes light blue and its head moves a little, but otherwise there is no motion.

Emma is pleased.

EMMA AKAGI  
John Henry.

The new humanoid being with an AI, JOHN HENRY reacts and speaks with an electronic voice. And as he says, the mimetic poly alloy slowly flows from MPA glands around his endoskeleton and enamels it(And it should become skin).

JOHN HENRY  
Emma. 117E Boykins.

EMMA AKAGI  
The code is right. So you are John Henry.

JOHN HENRY'S H.U.D.: It's a kind of very intelligent system display with many scans(I.R. Mode, infrared, X-ray and more) in four small forms left side of the H.U.D. The cursor looks like the one in T-888's H.U.D. All GUIs are blue hue and transparent. The cursor points at Emma and does the deep scanning, gets recognition of Emma's endo beneath her skin as a T-950.

John Henry is now a mercury form. His MPA slowly MORPHs to be his skin and becomes John Henry like an old body of John Henry. He still keeps the face of George Lazlo as his main face.

EMMA AKAGI  
I'm so proud of this.

Emma smiles.

VAN METER (O.S.) (cont'd)  
But I'm not.

ON EMMA, a billet stabs through her chest from backward. Emma sees her new wound with confusion. Jack Van Meter appears behind her. The billet is pulled out.

John Henry looks tearful. He's agape.

Jack's hand from backward grasps her "heart". This isn't the same heart that Cromatie pulled out from T-Skynet-Ellison. It looks bigger and more powerful, THE T-950'S ENERGY PACK.

Emma's eyes close and she collapses.

John Henry looks at Jack. Anger is on his face. It's really an anger. Maybe this is the real emotion of his this time.

VAN METER  
Your brother told me that you don't dare to kill  
human. So right now, do you want to kill me?

JOHN HENRY  
Jack Van Meter.

Jack smiles subtly.

EXT. BATTLE OCEAN – NIGHT

The battle is raging. Now one FD fighting against the three burning frigates. Sailors on those ships are extinguishing fire as some soldiers blast the enemies on HK-FD.

EXT. UNDERWATER – NIGHT

Three subs and one Kraken blasting at each. Now we can see that the crews of the INS Chakra and Hikaru's sub are abandoning the boats. Some crews are firing by machine guns from the Kraken.

USS Jimmy Carter and the Kraken fire torpedo simultaneously. We track the Jimmy's torpedo as it moves toward the Kraken, confronting with Kraken's torpedo.

THE KRAKEN's bow is destroyed. But how is the Carter?

INT. USS JIMMY CARTER – NIGHT

A KLAXON BLARES, some STEAM VENTS from a pipe. One section of electronics is dead or blinking. Garvin's right hand has a blood-stained cloth wrapped around it, the fingers are useless. Some of the crew also are dead or injured. The submarine lists.

T-600 (COMM)  
Bridge, Aft.

CAPT. QUEEG  
On speaker, Mr. Garvin.

Garvin moves to the comm box and flips a couple switches.

GARVIN  
Go ahead, aft.

T-600 (COMM)  
Rudder control is offline.

INT. USS JIMMY CARTER - AFT – NIGHT

Some red emergency lights BLINK, but it's just T-600 in a small compartment with one open panel and a pair of legs sticking out. T-600 is at the bulkhead-mounted comm box.

T-600  
(on radio)  
Beckett is trying to trim it true, but helm  
control is gone until we're in dock.

CAPT. QUEEG (COMM)  
Commander, please return to the  
bridge as soon as possible.

T-600  
(on radio)  
Yes sir.

T-600 moves away from the box.

T-600 (cont'd)  
How's it going, Chief?

A shaken foot is the reply. T-600 smiles and shakes her head.

EXT. SKYNET STREET - NIGHT

This is the completed robot city. Skynet's ARCHITECTURE is featureless, bland, purely practical: single-story, windowless CONCRETE or STEEL structures with big massive open DOORWAYS to the Skynet installation bunker. Now we can see many dead endos and many dead humans around the front gate. Some resistance force still fighting against the all model terminators and hunter killers Skynet has for defense such as T-500s, T-600s, T-800s, T-850s, T-888s, T-900s, T-950s, AHKs, HK-TANKS and OGREs.

CLOSE ON THE SKYNET BUNKER

Set into the face of the implacable bunker are numerous sets of massive doors, some closed, some open to allow HKs to come and go. The nearest doors yawn wide as an AHK emerges onto the killing plain. Beyond it, several doors down, a huge HK-TANK is entering the bunker. This looks common like other Skynet cores.

PULL OUT to see the battle again before...

CLOSE ON THE RUINED CITY INSIDE OF SKYNET WALL

John, Cameron, Bonilla, Ellison and Weaver run from a HK-VTOL. They rush to a large burned-out PARKING STRUCTURE, darting under its protective cover. The massive HK-VTOL fires several PLASMA BLASTS at them, but too late: its intended victims are safely inside. The HK-VTOL can't get to them.

JOHN  
That was close.

CAMERON  
We have to hide very carefully. John, you  
go with Weaver. The rest come with me.

JOHN  
Okay. Go.

They move and separate into different direction under the shadows as the HK-VTOL sweeps overhead again, its moving searchlights seeking them out.

TIGHT ON THE HK-VTOL as doors open in its belly, releasing THREE CHROME DISKS as they come to life, become HK-mini hunters, rocketing downwards towards the parking structure.

They whine like evil bees as they swarm down into the shadows, SPLITTING OFF IN THREE DIRECTIONS with keen precision. We TRACK WITH ONE OF THEM as it zips through the war torn landscape.

TRACKING WITH JOHN AND WEAVER as they sprint through the ruins of the crumbling parking structure.

The MINI-HUNTERS ATTACK.

ANGLE FOLLOWING THE LEAD DISK as it closes on the running targets. Weaver pulls John in front of her, shielding him with her body as-

The Mini-Hunters open fire and-

Weaver's leather jacket is ripped to shreds as rounds riddle her back. Sheltering John, she transforms her arm to be sword and stretches it right INTO CAMERA-

Mini-hunter#1 is stabbed. Weaver throws it to another mini-hunter which flies into the left side of her.

FOLLOWING THE LAST MINI-HUNTER as it zips at blinding speed through the ruins, following John and Weaver as they run and dodge. It loses sight of them and banks, doubling back-Zigzagging through columns, burnt-out door frames, empty windows-It catches a glimpse, homes in and-Loses them again.

The whining disk hovers one way, then the other. Its sensors spin, searching. Perplexed, it edges past a column and-

WHAM! A silver hand shoots out of the darkness and grabs it in a vice-like grip.

Weaver steps from behind the pillar, holding the angry drone. It wriggles savagely in her hand. Its miniature guns rotate, trying to fire. Its little rotor screams shrilly as it struggles. Weaver SMASHES IT AGAINST THE WALL.

Weaver walks over to John.

WEAVER  
Are you okay?

JOHN  
This action is very like in a movie.

WEAVER  
Which movie?

JOHN  
Spider man 3. Sandman grabbed Spider man  
and smashed him against the wall in the  
battle between Spider man and Venom.

Weaver smirks.

WEAVER  
So I'm very powerful metal lady.

JOHN  
Yeah. I think.

They look around for a second, Weaver realizes something.

WEAVER  
Get down!

ZABOOOM!ZABOOM!ZABOOM!ZABOOM! A SKELETAL SILHOUETTE with glowing red eyes steps out of a charred doorway behind them.

A T-950 ENDO raising its plasma rifle toward them as it moves in.

The T-950 kicks Weaver away. It sees John ducking and aims a red laser dot at his HEAD.

CAMERON  
Hey! You can't kill him.

The T-950 turns and faces a punch of Cameron which pierces through its head, destroys the whole CPU in its head. Cameron pulls her hand out and kicks it down on the ground. Cameron's hand has few bloody cuts after that.

Cameron looks at her hand. She winces. John quickly heads toward her, gently grabs her hand and looks at it.

CAMERON  
John, it's hurt.

JOHN  
It'll be better.

Cameron's cuts slowly repair itself(slower than T-950 cyborg's). John looks at her and gives her a small smile. Cameron blushes.

CAMERON  
Thank you. It's really better.

JOHN  
Let's go.  
(to everyone)  
Skynet is waiting for us.

WEAVER  
So we'll let it see us.

They walk up to the opening left by the T-950 and look at what they're up against.

INT. 20TH STORY OF A BUILDING – NIGHT

E. Boykins still lies there. He hugs himself as if he gets a bit pain around his body. Allison runs from another way to him.

ALLISON  
Stefan!

E. BOYKINS  
(very quiet)  
Allison, don't come here.

Allison doesn't hear it, she quickly runs toward him.

ALLISON  
Stefan.

E. Boykins looks painful. Allison suddenly supports him up.

E. BOYKINS  
(painfully)  
I said. Don't come here.

ALLISON  
We have to go.

Allison and E. Boykins are blocked by Jack Van Meter. Allison quickly takes E. Boykins to another way. And another Jack Van Meter. Other way and other Jack Van Meter. Only one Jack Van Meter here is the real one, the one at the left side, that one has different skin.

Allison and E. Boykins slowly step back.

ALLISON  
Damn it! Van Meter.

VAN METER/JACK#1/JACK#2  
Good to see you here too, Mrs. Pichitchai.

Allison and E. Boykins stop. Behind them is window.

ALLISON  
What did you do to him?

VAN METER  
Superman always lose Kriptonite.

Allison still holds him with her arms. Those Jacks step forward. Allison never surrenders.

ALLISON  
Are you sure you can kill us?

Real Jack shrugs. Allison quickly draws her plasma pistol, takes aim at the Jack#1.

ALLISON  
Hasta la vista, baby.

K-POW! The single shot blows the head off of Jack#1. Jack#2 steps forward. Allison head-splats him. Both his chip and his human brain are the victim of the shot. Allison quickly aims at the real Jack, the last Jack who survives. She pulls the trigger but the power of her pistol is empty. Allison pulls the trigger again. No round. Allison can't kill Jack. E. Boykins falls from her arms, lies on floor. Allison tries again but nothing's useful. Jack smiles proud.

VAN METER  
Hasta la vista, baby.

INT. USS JIMMY CARTER – BRIDGE – NIGHT

They are under RED LIGHT. The hull GROANS and CREAKS. Water freely LEAKS. Some consoles are dead. Garvin stands on the still-working tactical table so he can finish repairs on a burst pipe.

MALE VOICE (O.S.)  
One twenty below crush depth.

At the helm, Capt. Queeg seems worried.

From the forward bulkhead, T-600 enters.

T-600  
The tube's open, Captain. The Kraken is...

CAPT. QUEEG  
I know now what to do. Thank you, commander.

Capt. Queeg pulls back on the controls, angling the nose upward. T-600 smirks and goes to tactical.

INT. SKYNET LEVEL 1 – NIGHT

This is very like in other core installation. John, Cameron, Weaver, Ellison, and Bonilla follow sporadic signs to an "EXIT". They are primed for combat. They come to a hall intersection. John and Ellison take quick looks.

JOHN'S POV.: It's like the hallway in the Kaliba warehouse in F03E09. It's just an empty hall with three crossways. The walls are all gray painted.

ELLISON'S POV.: Two people are coming through the center way without weapons.

Everyone gets attention at the center way.

WEAVER  
They are cyborgs.

WEAVER'S H.U.D.: This is the first time we see the T-1001's H.U.D. It's very John Henry's H.U.D. but the whole display is green hue and the cursor is very small, looks very like a loading rainbow cursor of MacOSX. The cursor points and becomes like a circular aura. Then she does the scan so quickly. Get recognition of the two as T-950 but their endoskeletons are of tungsten carbide. Their cells look powerful.

Weaver shouts militarily.

WEAVER  
Go!

They know what they should do. Ellison and Bonilla go to the left side as John and Cameron run to the right side.

Weaver looks at those T-950s. They are DEONY and BADGER, the T-888s from earlier episodes. Now they are nine-fifties.

WEAVER  
Good luck.

Weaver looks up, sees a vent. Weaver then looks back at them and smiles friendly.

WEAVER  
I don't have to kill you myself. Bye.

Weaver MORPHs and exits through the vent. A hydrogen fuel cell falls on the floor. The cell flashes ominously. Those T-950s look fearful and their eyes glow red. Their fate ends easily.

INT. JOHN HENRY'S LAB – NIGHT

John Henry and Jack's clone just as we left them.

JOHN HENRY  
And I'm very sure you can't kill me. My reserve  
air force is coming here. Your plan is incomplete  
because we are stronger than you ever expected.

JACK'S CLONE  
I think I can. Now no one is around here. Emma's  
cells can kill us all. No one can help you or me.

EMMA'S H.U.D.: The system is reactivated. Display is blue hue. Emma's lower display shows: "ALTERNATE WAY POWER SOURCE..."

JOHN HENRY (O.S.) (cont'd)  
Really? I don't think so.

C.U. EMMA'S EYES as her eyes open again. Blue light glow beneath her eye lids just before they completely open.

Emma rises with Chin's rifle.

EMMA AKAGI  
John Henry was right. You can't kill him.

Jack turns and faces Emma who smiles and has aimed a plasma rifle already right at his head.

EMMA AKAGI  
Até logo.

Emma pulls the trigger.

INT. SKYNET LEVEL 1 ELEVATOR BANK – NIGHT

John and Cameron reach the bank of elevators just as the power flickers and then returns at half-power. John's confusion clears. He weakly smiles.

JOHN  
Good job Dr. Burnett.

John and Cameron walk past the elevator bank.

INT. REACTOR ROOM – NIGHT

It's DARK and the area is filled with the SOUND of OUTGASSING.

Lying on the floor are Dr. Felicia and Semina. Murch sits heavily next to them. They all have extreme radiation exposure and look terrible.

MURCH  
Done. Let's go home.

Murch takes a hard breath, stands and helps them both to their feet. They exhale and start moving to their way. Together in the darkness.

FADE OUT:

**END OF ACT 2**

* * *

**ACT 3**

**(The Wrath of Catherine Weaver)**

INSERT CYBERSPACE SCREEN.: We realize that the background of the system is John Henry's blue hue system. The high-tech-look Cyberspace GUI form shows the algorithms of the running code and the blue print of Delta-IV kind of satellite. By the backdoor inside the channel John Henry has already had in his system, he can get pass keys and all security systems more easily but it has to take a lot of seconds...

TAKING OVER... SYSTEM OVERRIDING...

It is like Parkway systems and everything in the vicinity has suddenly ceased to exist.

SYSTEM CHANGING... Skynet is trying to create more security level by encryption but it's too late. "SYSTEM OPERATION OVERRIDE" John Henry cuts Skynet off of the system. Now the whole satellite is completely being taken over by John Henry. It shows many small video screens of HK-VTOLS' AND AHKS' H.U.D.s.

SYSTEM UPDATE... DECODE THE SERVER... RECOMPILE...

Those are all linked to John Henry's artificial mind. Those HKs are flying back, changing targets and starting to hunt the same side—Skynet machines.

CUT TO:

INT. JOHN HENRY'S LAB – NIGHT

John Henry smiles proudly. He stands up and looks at Emma Akagi who has stood in front of him.

EMMA AKAGI  
Is everything okay?

JOHN HENRY  
I have seen everything. Let's go.

EMMA AKAGI  
Where?

CLOSE ON JOHN HENRY'S FACE. He looks happy and confident, his smile is on his face. His eyes glow blue.

JOHN HENRY  
Just follow me.

The blue glowed eyes lighten and insert BLUE LIGHT into the whole FRAME of ours.

EXT. LOS ANGELES – NIGHT

All HK air units change their target. Humans look a bit confused but can realize this strange action. An AHK hovers and rushes to crash itself with an Ogre near Zeira territory.

Not just that, those HKs all fly low and rake at all endos below, protecting human-being. That's what we never expected to see. Big machines like those are protecting human lives.

Plasma rounds from Skynet endos rain up to the air, counterattack the haute trahison.

INT. PREECHA'S HUMMINGBIRD – NIGHT

Watch from the inside of the Hummingbird, the pilot girl and Preecha and we can see the city of Los Angeles with the strange events of HKs' haute trahison.

PREECHA  
(into mic)  
This is Colonel Preecha Singhmak. You can see those?

MALE VOICES  
Yes. **Yeah!** I see. **It's weird.**

JOHN HENRY (COMM)  
Don't worry about what you all see. Please don't  
attack those air units. They are my drones now.

INT. ANOTHER HUMMINGBIRD – NIGHT

Other pilots also hear John Henry.

PILOT  
(into mic)  
Yes, sir. We know that by now.

The pilot holds the control up.

EXT. DARK SKY – NIGHT

The air squadron of Hummingbirds, F/A-18s, A-10s and F-16s hover in the sky, some fly up, some turn to the south east and some fly into the city and fly low.

Bullets are fired to us.

EXT. LOS ANGELES – NIGHT

LOUD CHEERING issues from all of the Troops as they see the air force and HKs co-fighting against the Skynet force.

The moment of victory comes to greet the LA resistance now.

EXT. RUINED PART OF CITY – NIGHT

Kyle Reese and his men come to the city and battle machines who are trying to fall back like Gandalf who led humans against Urukai in LOTR.

The strong yells of them louden as they run and head-splat endos.

KYLE  
Send them all to the hell.

Kyle starts running.

EXT. COAST GUARD – NIGHT

Some of human air squadron and John Henry's HKs come and help Jesse's force.

Battle-harden Jesse rises her arm and yells.

JESSE  
Yay! Everyone go. Kill them all.

WEAK CHEERS of "YAY" and "OO-RAH" are offered up.

THE AIR FORCE strike and some of them hover into the sea, attack the HK-FD. The new-coming Black Swans are cut and sunk down under water.

EXT. HK FLYING DUTCHMAN – NIGHT

ON THE STERN OF THE HK-FD.

Plasma shots from the unknown source blast the cannons. The endos turn and realizes...

T-950 ENDO'S H.U.D.: Scans and finds the shape of the stealth ship with a company of humans inside. Identify the ship: "TARGET DATA FOUND: SEA SHADOW(IX-529)" Too late. A plasma shot comes to us. The H.U.D. disappears.

The Sea Shadow aka ARFS Hai Kage Ninja shows up, the English and Indian resistance forces get out with Westinghouse plasma pulse rifles, RSB-80 plasma machine guns and plasma Term Cannons. Jennifer leads the team onto the stern of the HK-FD. Her weapon is just shotguns look like Mossberg 500 shotguns.

Jennifer cocks the slide and head-splats three endos in one shot. It's not just that...we can see the big plasma shot from his gun separate into few small plasma shots and attack other endos backward. Not let them die but just blast their legs and arms.

JENNIFER  
Let's go, brothers. Get them to the hell.

Jennifer turns left and blasts her plasma shotgun to head-splat just two endos in one shot. Now we don't look at another result but we just look at the special thing on her gun, the small LED display shows "Power charging..."

Jennifer runs. Some soldiers run after them. A soldier blasts a T-888 endo at around the legs and arms, making it fall on the ground. Jennifer rushes to extract a CPU from an endo while plasma rounds are flying over her head. The other seven humans fire at a squad of four T-888 and T-850 endos...who fire at the human positions.

Just then, the CPU sucks into the cylinder. Jennifer pulls it off and runs.

JENNIFER  
I got it.

The endos and humans exchange the plasma round on around the stern and big alien-like architectural hangar nearby. The firing pattern changes. The four Soldiers on the far side mass all of their fire at the head of the closest endo. Jennifer's squad mass all of theirs at the head of the farthest endo. Those machines go down quickly and the same pattern is used for the two remaining machines, who also go down quickly.

The Indian soldier throws the grenade toward the heavy door on the veranda. BOOOMMM!

IN A BLASTED GUN EMPLACEMENT AT THE EDGE OF THE DECK. A T-888 endo enters, using the gun. It starts firing down at the below resistance groups.

SOLDIER  
Over there, over there. Arghhh!

Some soldiers notice the big GUN EMPLACEMENT over the sun deck. A reprogrammed cyborg appears from the groups, holding a modified T-850 power cell. The cell flashes ominously. T-850 throws his power cells at the gun emplacement positions and then quickly pulls back and covers-a position that the team are already in.

BIG EXPLOSION

The NON-NUCLEAR MUSHROOM CLOUD forming explosion has eliminated all the guns and T-888 endo guards in the emplacement.

Then the team move so fast, head-splatting all Skynet humanoid machines by their plasma rifles.

OVER HEAD

Hummingbirds are easily viewed, and are dive-bombing the large Ogre on this ship. Some crews advance on the ship to help other resistance force. A-10s, HKs and F/A-18 are flying around, attacking all towers and cannons.

EXT. SAN DIEGO CITY – NIGHT

HK-VTOLs and AHKs around here, change their targets and blast at the same side, killing machines below. Human air forces come and join them. Skynet is losing.

INT. SKYNET LEVEL 1 CAFETERIA – NIGHT

All of the food is long-gone from this otherwise normal looking cafeteria: tables, chairs, napkin-holders, etc.

James Ellison and Father Armando Bonilla enter the place and see many Greys died around here.

ELLISON  
What is all this?

WEAVER (O.S.)  
John Henry has controlled all satellites  
around here. Another T-1111 is here.

An MPAT flows onto the floor through vent. It transforms to be Catherine Weaver who faces Ellison and Bonilla.

WEAVER  
It's protecting the core.

ELLISON  
Can we kill it?

WEAVER  
I don't know. It's newer than me.

Ellison looks worried.

ELLISON  
And about John Henry?

WEAVER  
We have to destroy the core as fast as we can.  
Skynet is trying to fix all vulnerabilities in  
its systems and re-take controls the satellites.  
All drones will belong to Skynet's decision again  
and we all lose.

ELLISON  
So why are we still here?

BONILLA  
You know the way?

WEAVER  
I know the way. Follow me.

Weaver leads Ellison and Bonilla toward the secured door.

INT. PASSAGEWAY – NIGHT

Weaver, Ellison and Bonilla running through passageway but Weaver stops, causing them to stop too.

ELLISON  
What's wrong, Ms. Weaver?

WEAVER  
I have to open the large door. You two  
find the Connors in the second level.

ELLISON  
Okay.  
(to Bonilla)  
Let's go.

Ellison and Bonilla continue to their way. Weaver transforms to be WEAVER-SNAKE and slithers off faster than every snake can do.

INT. SKYNET LEVEL 2 - NIGHT

This hall have doors around, the walls are all gray. Only just one door is prominent point. There is a red carpet in front of it and the door is painted black.

C.U. THE DOOR. It has a fingerprint scanner on the top of its lock. It seems to be high level secured.

PAN TO THE OPPOSITE SIDE. We see this hall is the junction of the three crossways.

AT THE LEFT CROSSWAY. John and Cameron arrive. They look around.

AT THE RIGHT CROSSWAY. Ellison and Bonilla arrive and join the Connors.

JOHN  
Where is Weaver?

ELLISON  
She goes to open the door for us.

BONILLA  
We can't fight that thing inside.

CAMERON  
What thing, Father?

ELLISON  
Weaver said that there is a T-1111 inside the Skynet.

INT. SKYNET CONTROL – NIGHT

Weaver stands at a console with three metal extensions of herself plugged into various ports. On a display, flashing by in a blink of an eye, are graphics and documents, which Weaver seems to be reading easily.

EXT. PORT OF LONG BEACH – NIGHT

The Carter goes far from the other at the coast guard base. The USS Jimmy Carter steams into port-literally. Steam vents out from the stern of boat as it approaches the harbor. Behind it, attached to a tow line, is a dead "Kraken".

Many SAILORS walk on the decks.

INT. SKYNET LEVEL 2 – NIGHT

The door opens. The inside is darkness. John sighs.

JOHN  
Let's go.

John leads his friends and his wife into the darkness. They almost enter the room but someone else comes and interrupts them.

WEAVER (O.S.)  
Please wait.

Everyone turns, sees Weaver.

JOHN  
Cath, it's like what I thought. You come.

WEAVER  
We have to go together. End this together.

They all smile happily.

JOHN  
Come on, Cath.

Weaver walks toward them. They get into the darkness together.

INT. 20TH STORY OF A BUILDING – NIGHT

LOW SHOT as a plasma shotgun(PM3) falls on the floor.

CLOSE ON WALL.: Allison and E. Boykins both are smashed against almost-broken wall, their throats are in the two strong hands of Jack Van Meter. Both Allison and E. Boykins look hurt.

VAN METER  
How is the moment of death, Pichitchais?

Jack looks proud as he holds their throats more firmly. Allison's and E. Boykins' hands always resist but you know that no human can resist the cyborg's strength beneath his skin.

VAN METER (cont'd)  
Now how does it feel like when you are gonna die?  
How is it like when you are gonna see people you  
love die close to you?

E. BOYKINS  
(weakly)  
Don't kill her, Jack. She's not a part of our warfare.

VAN METER  
Okay. I don't kill both of you now. I will later.

E. Boykins smiles weakly.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
You lose now, Jack. Kill us both won't change anything.

VAN METER  
No. This is what I want. Those humans will raise  
the humanity up again and become the largest race.

Jack smiles so proud and tosses E. Boykins backward, doing so like he lets E. Boykins go.

VAN METER  
But I think it'll be better if I let you  
die with much agony. You are now common.

Jack turns to look at Allison in his hand.

VAN METER (cont'd)  
This little girl.

E. Boykins looks up.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
(weakly)  
Don't do that.

ALLISON  
(sadly)  
Stefan.

Jack learns Allison, her eyes look revengeful and angry. She tries hard to resist but his hand still grasps her neck with non-human strength.

VAN METER  
This is your wife. One you love very much.

Jack's other hand brushes back her hair and smells it like a lustful beast. Allison can't resist the cyborg hand. She starts to cry.

VAN METER  
Beautiful hair. Smell good. This is what you like.

E. Boykins tries hard to stand up but he always falls. Allison is crying in front of him and he can't help. That's so much pain for him. E. Boykins' gaze roam to see the shotgun.

Jack smiles and leans to the crook of Allison's neck, smells it. Allison stops resistance as she sees...

ALLISON'S POV.: E. Boykins is crawling and reaching for the shotgun just three meters away near the broken glass. E. Boykins turns back every second to make sure Jack isn't watching at him.

VAN METER (cont'd)  
Beautiful girl.

C.U. ALLISON, E. Boykins is off scene.

Allison looks at Jack.

ALLISON  
Jack, it doesn't matter anymore.

VAN METER  
It does. You will be mine after this, little girl.

Allison laughs weakly.

ALLISON  
No one can get close to me as he does.  
I love only him and I won't betray him.

VAN METER  
You are but a human, girlie.

ON E. BOYKINS as he reaches the shotgun. His right hand grabs the shotgun and his left hand pushes himself up to his feet.

VAN METER (O.S.) (cont'd)  
You are up to your hormone. You can't resist  
it exactly. What will happen if I kiss you?

ON ALLISON as she closes her eyes with fear and Jack is going to kiss her.

ALLISON  
(whispering, barely audible)  
Stefan. I love you.

E. BOYKINS (O.S.)  
I love you too, Alise.

Jack's eyes look surprised as he hears the sound of shotgun cocking following E. Boykins' voice. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The shotgun is ready to fire. It terrifies Jack a bit.

E. BOYKINS  
Good bye, Jack.

VAN METER  
Oh! No.

E. Boykins pulls the trigger. KABOOM! The shot attacks Jack, sending him away from Allison. With the shock force after the gun fire, E. Boykins falls onto floor. The shotgun is off his hand and falls down the building.

Allison coughs and looks at E. Boykins who looks very weak. Allison takes a breath and quickly rushes toward him.

ALLISON  
Stefan, are you okay?

E. BOYKINS  
(weakly)  
Oh! My love. I'm weak. It's all I can do.

ALLISON  
Don't say anything. Let's go.

Allison grabs his arm by one hand and lays it on her shoulder, slowly and carefully holds him up.

ON JACK in another room, is lying on his back. He has wounds and burns. His skin around his chest is completely burnt by plasma blast, revealing his hybrid armor and metal endoskeleton. Beside Jack is an USP45 pistol lying there. It used to be E. Boykins'. Maybe he got it from E. Boykins during the fight and when he was shot, causing it fall on there.

Jack opens his eyes. He's still with his mind. Jack sees and grabs the pistol.

ALLISON AND E. BOYKINS as they walk very slowly toward the stairs just four meters away from them. Jack walks off the room calmly.

E. BOYKINS  
He's not dead.

They turn. Slow motion, Jack aims his gun right at Allison and fires. E. Boykins quickly spins with the weak strength he has that time, rolls Allison and he takes the bullet. Jack fires again and again. Only three shot he can fire before it's empty and the three shots attack E. Boykins' back. Allison's agape. Her hearth is sore as he lets out low cries of pain after every shot.

VAN METER  
Stupid as I thought, Stefany.

They both fall onto ground, E. Boykins overlays on Allison. Allison's eyes widely open with fear.

E. BOYKINS  
(faintly)  
Are you okay, Allison?

Jack releases the empty pistol. He walks to stand beside E. Boykins, punches into the wall, grabs the whole pillar and thrashes it onto E. Boykins' back. E. Boykins sees that and quickly hugs her under his body. The pillar falls onto his back. Both Allison and E. Boykins screams loudly.

INT. SKYNET CORE – NIGHT

This is somewhat like the core in Baikal Lake, Russia. Humans built this for a machine. It doesn't look like Alien hall but the structure still looks same. The color is all gray metal.

Weaver, John, Cameron, Ellison and Bonilla turn on the elevator.

WEAVER  
Only me. Please take care of John Henry.  
I'm sorry about your mother, John.

JOHN  
No. Don't.

John shakes his head. Cameron watches John who rushes toward Weaver and hugs her. Tears are streaming down his face. It's like when he was gonna lose the terminator.

JOHN  
Please, Cath. Don't think like that.

WEAVER  
This must be ended. That T-1111 can be destroyed only  
by a machine. The one who can sacrifice...I know how  
hard and how you care of us, John. Thank you.

CAMERON  
John.

John wipes his tears and turns toward Cameron.

CAMERON (cont'd)  
If she won't, I will. You have to sacrifice one.

John nods. He understands that. He sighs and turns to look at Weaver who lets out water-like MPA tears which flow and disappear into her neck mass. They all reach the chamber. THE CENTRAL CORE is really like the one in Baikal Skynet central core. LIQUID NITROGEN moves through translucent walls and streams down from vents and piping that line the walls and ceiling. CATWALKS and CONVEYOR BELTS crisscross the chamber at angles.

JOHN (O.S.)(cont'd)  
Before you will die, can I ask you for  
something? Could you do me a favor?

To the left and right, small SIDE WAYS branch off, nearly as vast as the central corridor. On the left we see a GIGANTIC VIDEO WALL. The Video Wall stands just twenty of forty feet high and several hundred feet long, receding down the corridor. From here, Skynet monitors every thing in the installation and its chamber too. The resistance and treacherous HKs are surrounding the outside of Skynet core installation. Some shows that Skynet also knows that John and his friends arrive here.

WEAVER (O.S.) (cont'd)  
Of course.

JOHN  
Be my mom. Just for a moment.

Weaver MORPHS into SARAH WEAVER who looks and sounds like SARAH CONNOR(35), strong and healthy.

SARAH WEAVER  
John.

John eyes leak tears as he hugs his "mother". "Sarah" hugs back and strokes his hair. John hugs her tightly. When they separate:

SARAH WEAVER  
I'm so proud of you.

JOHN  
I loved you.

SARAH WEAVER  
I love you too. I always have.

Weaver morphs back to be Catherine Weaver. John smiles so friendly. Weaver smiles back, friendly too. The elevator comes to a stop.

WEAVER  
Let's go, my friend.

They've reached the bottom of the elevator shaft. They head toward the chamber but someone stops their movement.

It's him, MILES DYSON(S01E01). We realize that this isn't Miles Dyson. Only the face is his, but everyone knows that the T-1111 is around here. So this guy is a T-1111. THE MALE T-1111. The T-1111 walks from the opposite side large door. He is greatening in every step he does.

ELLISON  
That is the same thing your mother  
ever faced. It's the quad one.

WEAVER  
Advanced model mimetic poly alloy terminator  
with abilities to control human brain and  
gather metal elements from human blood to  
help it enlarge and heal itself.

John and Cameron glance down at the feet of the T-1111.

CHARACTER'S POV.: It's unknown that who sees this, John or Cameron or both of them. The T-1111's feet has been being enlarged by something that we haven't seen. The sizes of feet becomes balance as the legs is lengthening and enlarging like he is enlarging himself. Our character's POV looks up and sees the T-1111 smiles so wilily as his size is enlarging very fast as he's a monster.

INT. 20TH STORY OF A BUILDING – NIGHT

CLOSE ON ALLISON AND E. BOYKINS. He is laden with the light pillar(even it's light but it's still heavy for him). His back has wounds and blood is flowing. Allison looks at him with sympathy and sadness.

VAN METER (O.S.)  
How does it feel like, Stefany? I never thought  
that one day you would become like this. Just a  
girl can kill you. Yes. Allison, you kill him.

ALLISON  
(sadly and weakly)  
Stefan. I'm sorry.

E. BOYKINS  
(faintly)  
I'm so proud for being your husband, being in your  
life once. I take pride in myself for this. No one  
is like you. No one can be like you.

It's very surprised, E. Boykins talks like in Allison's mare. That makes her tears start to flow from her eyes. She is being afraid of her mare. It's gonna become real.

VAN METER (O.S.) (cont'd)  
How are you now? How is it like? You are gonna  
lose your life and your love this time.

One free hand of E. Boykins' slowly and gently touches her tears and her cheek.

E. BOYKINS  
(faintly)  
I'm not afraid to die here, my heart.  
It's my honor to die for you, Alise.

Allison can't keep her tears inside anymore. That way makes her cries more than every time she's ever cried.

ALLISON  
(blubbering)  
No. Don't say anything more. Please. I can't  
live without you. I love you. You are my heart.

WE TILT UP TO SEE JACK VAN METER who smiles so proudly.

VAN METER  
Ha ha ha. It's very insane.

Jack lifts his left foot and treads it on the pillar, causing E. Boykins to screams painfully. Allison is in anguish when she hears his scream. Jack smiles derisively.

ALLISON  
(screaming)  
Please stop, Jack. I surrender you. You can  
do everything to me but please let him go.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
(weakly)  
Don't say that, Allison.

Jack treads on the pillar harder. E. Boykins screams louder but his voice seems very weak. Allison's affliction is increased.

VAN METER  
You know what, Stefany? I'll rape your wife after  
you die. I don't care anything even Skynet loses.

E. BOYKINS  
(weakly)  
You are very stupid, Jack.

PREECHA (O.S.)  
Yes. Very stupid.

Jack recognizes that voice, he turns and sees...

Preecha is standing near the edge of the floor. The Hummingbird just left him. Preecha's eyes look at the couple under the pillar.

PREECHA  
Tell me you are already upgraded.

E. BOYKINS  
(very faintly, in Thai)  
"Pond. Who told you that we are here?"

PREECHA  
(in Thai)  
"John Henry's hacked into the systems."

E. BOYKINS  
(moaning)  
That's good.

E. Boykins loses consciousness. Allison tries to call him and wakes him up again but it's useless. Preecha stares at Jack with anger. His mind is intense.

INT. SKYNET CORE - NIGHT

The T-1111 becomes another large liquid metal creature. The whole liquid metal becomes a ring cover the core just before it slowly COME TO LIFE again as the liquid metal mound begins to change shape. With the horrifying sound of bending, twisting, shrieking metal, GIANT SPIDER-LIKE ARMS slice up and out of the liquid metal moat. A METALLIC HEAD grows from the center. Razor-sharp chrome legs extend from the shape-And it rises into the air.

Weaver turns to John.

WEAVER  
I'll buy you time. Please hurry up.

JOHN  
Yes.

John and the other quickly run around the room together with toss the modified time bombs which are with hydrogen fuel cells, as the DEADLY CREATURE CONTINUES MORPHING, growing in size by the second. As the creature comes to life, its head and arms REACH OUT towards us. Weaver backs away, momentarily unsure what to do.

John, Ellison, Cameron and Bonilla finish their job. They stand behind that creature, ten meters away from the door behind them.

WEAVER  
Go. Now.

With a DEAFENING ROAR the metal completes its transformation into a horrific TECHNO-ORGANIC CHROME CREATURE; a kind of "steel spider" nearly thirty feet high. Revealing a cruel set of razorsharp METAL TEETH, the creature lets out a SHRIEK OF FURY straight from the cauldrons of hell. It's the MPA-X2.

WEAVER  
(shouting)  
Quickly. Find the port. You have to connect  
the system with the satellites directly. It's  
only one way John Henry can insert the virus  
into Skynet. We can win. Quickly.

They quickly find the port.

Weaver looks up at the big MPA-X2.

WEAVER  
You a big motherfucker!

THE MPA-X2 gets attention at Weaver. Weaver starts to run, RUN TO STAGE LEFT - and the creature REACHES OUT ITS ARMS for her. Weaver quickly uses her sword arm to blow off one of the creature's chrome arms. The wriggling tentacle merely dissolves and re-merges with its body once again.

ELLISON thinks that he can help, picks up a hand grenade, pulls out the pin and throws onto the eyes of the MPA-X2. BOOOOOOM!

WEAVER  
That's sweat, Mr. Ellison.  
(to John)  
Connor, now this time.

SKYNET (V.O.)  
You all can't do it.

ON THE CEILING. It opens and we see a group of 20 T-950s jump down with the PLASMA TERM CANNONS as the protectors for Skynet right now. They go down here to help the MPA-X2.

JOHN  
Oh! My god.

They quickly run disorderly to save their own lives. Only Cameron and John run together. Ellison head-splats a T-950 as he runs. The term cannon from a T-950 fire out toward Ellison, it misses but the shock wave of the plasma shot explosion hurls Ellison in the air. As Ellison is in the air, MPA-X2 REACHES OUT ITS ONE ARM TO STAB AT HIM. His whole body becomes a big hole of blood. Ellison is dead. Rest easy.

Weaver sees that as she pulls her sword arm out of a T-950. She screams with sadness.

WEAVER (cont'd)  
(screaming)  
JAMES!

Weaver becomes so angry.

**END OF ACT 3**

* * *

**ACT 4**

**(The Fate We Make)**

INT. SKYNET CORE – CONTINUOUS

Weaver looks very angry after she sees Ellison die. It's like one of her friends just died and she can't do anything to protect him. Weaver quickly runs toward MPA-X2 together with head-splats every endo she runs pass by her liquid metal quills which grow out of her head, torso and shoulders.

John and Cameron who is hiding, also see that. They look proud. They get out of their hiding place and fire-fight with the rest T-950s, help Father Armando Bonilla who is trying to find the USB port together with protecting himself by his plasma rifles.

JOHN  
(militarily shouting)  
Get them all to the hell. For Ellison.

Weaver jumps, holds out her arms, turns them into metal hook and climbs over the arm of the MPA-X2 by her arms. She reaches its head in a few seconds. Weaver pulls the pin of her grenade, puts the grenade onto its head and jumps down just before the head explodes. Weaver summersets in the air and balances on the catwalk like a ninja.

Bonilla, John and Cameron head-splat the last endo and run to join Weaver.

WEAVER  
It's gonna regenerate.

SKYNET (V.O.)  
You all can't destroy it.

Bonilla reaches in his jacket, brings out another grenade. His fingers are at ready to pull the pin. MPA-X2's eyes are coming back as other parts of its head.

BONILLA  
Ms. Weaver, I have four grenades. Only you  
can find the port and hacks into the system.

WEAVER  
But you will.

BONILLA  
GOOOO!

Weaver understands the plan, changes rapidly to be Weaver-snake and slithers off.

CAMERON  
John, we need to go in about five minutes.

The MPA-X2 completely heals itself.

John's gaze roam across the whole core installation room.

JOHN'S POV.: The tanks of nitrogen dioxide is near the pillar on wall behind the MPA-X2.

JOHN  
I got an idea.  
(to Bonilla)  
Father, you have power in magazine?

Bonilla pulls the pin and throws at the MPA-X2 before he checks his rifle and looks up at John with a smile.

JOHN  
So...

John stages on the center left of the stage and points up at the pillar to the left.

JOHN (cont'd)  
Fire right there. It's liquid nitrogen.  
About 65 Kelvin of it will stop that  
thing awhile. Blow them apart. Now.

John waits until it's standing under the tanks, BONILLA AIMS AT THE WALL BEHIND THE MPA-X2 and fires blindly into it. PTWOOOOSSSSSHHH!

THE SIDE OF THE WALL BLOWS OPEN, releasing a spectacular cloud of LIQUID NITROGEN across the stage. The fog fills the screen, obscuring the MPA-X2 for a moment. The creature's hideous metallic cries are silenced.

A moment later, the smoke clears. Bonilla, John and Cameron stand as before, still ready for their attack. But now we see the MPA-X2 is FROZEN SOLID, covered with sparking frost. Crystallized.

BONILLA  
It works.

JOHN  
It'll come back.

BONILLA  
Marshal Connor, you should go and find  
the port. I and my gun will be at ready.

John and Cameron nod. They quickly separate into two way, search for the port. But the shout stop them, it's Weaver.

WEAVER  
I FOUND IT!

The trio turn after the voice and see Weaver right at the USB port at the one end of the room, metal extension of herself plugged into big port like USB 3.0 port. It's very sure that John's transmitter flash drive can't plug in it.

Bonilla runs to join Weaver.

CAMERON  
John, if that is the port, Weaver will.

JOHN  
We may have to sacrifice her like she said.  
She may know all this before we arrive here.  
She wants to die.

They both walk to join. Behind them, the MPA-X2 is still frozen but something tells us that it's gonna be back again.

WEAVER  
You all have to go right now.

JOHN  
But you will.

WEAVER  
I won't sacrifice for you.

That relaxes John a bit but...

WEAVER  
But I'm going to sacrifice for John Henry.

That changes John's look.

WEAVER  
Everything I do, I do for John. You have to  
understand, marshal Connor. Go. NOW!

Bonilla sees that MPA-X2 is slowly melting.

BONILLA  
Marshal, we have to go now.

WEAVER  
(to John)  
Go NOW!

JOHN  
Thank you, Cath.

John suddenly holds Cameron's hand. He reaches in his jacket.

JOHN  
Father. SHOOTTTT!

Bonilla nods and raises his rifle. He sprays the crystallized creature with gunfire, and the MPA-X2 shatters like glass. It's blown into a million silvery fragments; the razor sharp METAL SHARDS fly through the air in all directions. Cameron turns toward Weaver.

CAMERON  
Good bye, Cath.

WEAVER  
We'll see again. Go!

They quickly run toward the large door as in b.g., the fragments begin to SOFTEN and MELT. Bonilla blows its lock off by his plasma rifle. The floating blobs of liquid metal, start drifting back towards the center of the chamber. The larger pieces shift, moving to join the floating blobs. As our heroes watch, the shattered pieces melt and merge together... Weaver turns to see them as they hesitate.

WEAVER  
Go! Now!

John has his tears streaming down his cheeks, he wipes them away and nods assent. John turns to Cameron and Bonilla.

JOHN  
We gotta go.

Cameron nods and rushes toward the door. Cameron launches herself at the door. It's distorted in a shape of right side of Cameron. Cameron steps back, a bit hurt.

INT. SKYNET LEVEL 2 – ELEVATOR BANK – SAME TIME

AT THE DOOR. SLAM! The whole door shakes. SLAM! Again. SMASH Another Shot to the door...

INT. SKYNET CORE – SAME TIME

The MPA-X2 is slowly reassembling itself. And now it is really, really pissed.

Weaver looks worried. She turns to see Cameron who kicks the large door open, it throws herself off balance too.

WEAVER  
Go. Now!

They turn back and give her last smiles. They exit the core installation room. Weaver turns and sees that the MPA-X2 is going right at her. All video walls are completely shut down.

Weaver quickly silvers herself and melts away as the MPA-X2 collides with the area. We track Weaver-snake as it slithers toward the center of the chamber.

Weaver looks around and...

WEAVER'S H.U.D.: Weaver's cursor points at one of the time bombs John, Bonilla and Cameron mined around the room. ZOOM IN and it shows the time: "". POV looks at the MPA-X2 as it turns to see Weaver but it doesn't want to attack.

Weaver smiles proudly.

THE MPA-X2 reaches one arm up to the air and drools it over Weaver who evades from this slow attack. Weaver grabs another one hydrogen fuel cell from a time bomb below. She can't wait the time on timer.

WEAVER  
It's time to die now.

Weaver activates it by her fingers. THE MPA-X2's eyes widely open with fear. Weaver smiles.

FADE TO BLACK:

With sounds of many massive explosions...

INT. STAIRS – NIGHT

John Henry and Emma Akagi run up the stairs. John Henry stops and his look is like he just lost someone he loved.

EMMA AKAGI  
What's wrong, John?

John Henry smiles to her warmly.

JOHN HENRY  
Nothing. We should hurry up.

INT. 20TH STORY OF A BUILDING – NIGHT

Preecha rushes and launches himself against Jack Van Meter, they both have blasted through the wall and disappeared.

Allison looks at unconscious E. Boykins who is on top of her. She tries hard to lift him up but the weight of the pillar is too much for her.

ALLISON  
Stefan. Endure it awhile. I'll help you.

Allison tries again. She knows she can't but she have always tried for him. Her tears are streaming as she is trying. It's never useful.

INT. ANOTHER ROOM – SAME TIME

Preecha throws Jack around the room. He rushes toward Jack, grabs and throws him across the room again.

PREECHA (cont'd)  
How is my strength, Jackie?

Preecha walks toward Jack, grabs a log and thrashes it on Jack's head but the whole small log becomes million pieces. Jack rises.

VAN METER (cont'd)  
You asked for your strength. Now my turn.

Jack successfully rises. He punches Preecha so powerfully, causing him bounce off and pierce through two walls.

VAN METER  
This is my strength.

Jack walks off the room.

INT. 20TH STORY OF A BUILDING – NIGHT

Jack walks back to the room.

VAN METER  
Aha. How are my friends?

Allison looks at Jack. Her eyes are full with revenge.

ALLISON  
Do it! Kill me! KILL ME! If he dies, I'll die.  
KILL US BOTH! It doesn't matter anymore. Kill me!

Jack smirks.

VAN METER  
That's what I want, Mrs. Pichitchai.

Jack squats, reaches out his hand for Allison's neck. Immediately, another hand of someone else grabs his. E. Boykins' eyes half-open, he's tired, weak and painful.

VAN METER  
Wow! Strong soldier, Stefany.

E. BOYKINS  
(very weakly)  
No one can...

VAN METER  
But excepting me.

Jack breaks E. Boykins' hand by his another strong hand. E. Boykins winces but doesn't cry out because he isn't strong enough to cry, he's very very weak.

Jack fists his another hand, ready to punch. He wants to kill them both by only one shot. But an electricity-like plasma shot comes from off scene in, angles 45 degree, crashes Jack to bounce off with it toward the wall near the broken glass.

WE PAN TO SEE THE PICHITCHAIS' SAVIORS, they are John Henry and Emma Akagi. His left arm has stretched and it looks not like the arm. The MPA skin has been out of his arm which has transformed to be an on-board plasma cannon like it forms from its own high technology endoskeleton parts. The muzzle of this plasma weapon is re-charging.

JOHN HENRY  
Emma, help them.

John Henry stares at his enemy. Emma quickly rushes toward E. Boykins and Allison.

EMMA AKAGI (cont'd)  
Are you okay?

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
(very weakly, in Thai)  
"Seem like we're very okay."

ALLISON (cont'd)  
I knew you would come.

Emma picks the pillar and throws it out of them. She looks at E. Boykins' back. We also see his back now is like the three dots the bloody wall. It's very accidental.

JACK VAN METER:

Jack rises slowly. The stones and blocks fall from his back. Calmly, Jack sweeps dusts from his body.

VAN METER  
Are you sure you want to kill me?

EMMA AND ALLISON:

They both gently carry E. Boykins up very carefully. John Henry still aims his on-board plasma cannon at Jack. The cannon is ready to fire. Preecha from the room behind Emma, walks to join. His hand holds his wound.

JOHN HENRY  
Surrender to us. And I won't kill you.

VAN METER  
That thing can't kill me.

JOHN HENRY  
Not this thing.

John Henry's muzzle stop charging and plasma power fades.

JOHN HENRY  
(to Emma)  
Get out of this way. He needs a doctor.  
(to Jack)  
Let's see what you have.

Emma and Allison quickly take E. Boykins out of here, Preecha follows them. Now John Henry VS. Jack Van Meter. And the sun is going to rise. We can see the light of the new day at the edge of the sky out there.

INT. SKYNET PASSAGEWAY – DAWN

John, Cameron and Bonilla are running in the passageway.

JOHN  
How can we escape here?

CAMERON  
I think I can hold the doors apart.

JOHN  
You are not that kind of cyborg, Cameron.

They run pass us.

INT. SKYNET LEVEL 1 – HALL – DAWN

John, Cameron and Bonilla run and stop. They face a group of twenty T-950 endos. The red laser dots from the plasma rifles are aimed at their HEADS. John looks like his fate is gonna end now. They close their eyes. John's hands automatically holds Cameron's hand, ready to die together.

JOHN  
I love you, Cam.

CAMERON  
I love you too.

But...SMASH! The whole hall shakes. SMASH! Again.

Their eyes open. Those T-950s turn to see...

Another SMASH! With a sound of a massive explosion.

BONILLA  
What the hell is that?

BONILLA'S POV.: The light behind those T-950s, it's the sun shining out there. The large door behind the passageway behind those T-950s has a big hole of about 4 square meters.

THE T-950S aim their gun right at the door.

Bonilla, John and Cameron stare at that too. They can hear the voice from out there.

JOHN HENRY (V.O.)  
John Connor, Cameron Connor, please find the  
way to hide. My friends are gonna attack.

They realize and quickly jump out of the range of the sun light.

AT THE HOLE ON THE DOOR.

Four battle-harden short cyborgs and three HK-VTOLs run into the way together with fire plasma rounds.

INT. 20TH STORY OF A BUILDING – DAWN

John Henry and Jack Van Meter stare at each other just as we left them.

JOHN HENRY  
Now he's dead.

VAN METER  
Who cares?

JOHN HENRY  
You don't care.

VAN METER  
Yes. He was just my queen. In this chess match,  
I'm a king. It's my honor to see you, John Henry.

JOHN HENRY  
It's not every time that you sacrifice the queen and  
you will win. You know I was ever tricked. But you  
know that the same manoeuver can't trick me again.

VAN METER  
Perhaps, it can.

They collide themselves against each other, size each other up. John Henry moves first. He grabs Jack in his massive hands but the Jack snaps back with a counter-grip. John Henry moves himself out of Jack and double-kicks him against the wall. Jack pierces through wall into another room.

John Henry turns both of his arms to be the on-board PLASMA CANNONS and quickly charges.

Jack rises.

VAN METER  
Oh! No!

The plasma cannons fire. The shots attack, shock and send Jack away against another wall.

John Henry rushes toward the room Jack is in. Jack looks up and quickly punches at John Henry but John Henry grabs his fist. John Henry's skin around his torso opens up, and the square lid opens, revealing the 4 energy cells like T-850 hydrogen fuel cell but it looks more powerful, very very powerful.

JOHN HENRY (cont'd)  
I explored this body before. These are hydrogen fuel  
cells which were modified for you. It's your friend.  
My brother. He did it. He might know that you'd be  
gonna betray him like this. But he's dead before he  
could kill the betrayer like you.

VAN METER  
What are you gonna do?

John Henry's another hand grabs Jack's another hand. John Henry's liquid metal moves into the cell container, activate it.

JOHN HENRY  
I won't kill you but I just won't let you arrive.  
(looks skyward)  
Oh! My god, please forgive me. I really have to do this.

Jack tries to free himself off but his hands are locked and...if we notice, his legs are locked by the MPA part around John Henry's leg which has transformed to be hands.

VAN METER  
No. Don't.

JOHN HENRY  
I'm sorry, Jack. But I have to. In bible, God  
cleaned the world but he still wanted to save  
human-being. So he had to kill all bad humans  
and saved one good. Noah had been chosen.

VAN METER  
Please don't kill me.

JOHN HENRY  
I know human life is sacred. But you are not human.

VAN METER  
But you are gonna die here with me.

JOHN HENRY  
Said who?

With that, Jack gazes behind John Henry and sees Oliver Weaver standing at the broken wall. Oliver walks into the room.

OLIVER  
It's time to end the game now, brother John.  
It's what our mother wanted to do.

JOHN HENRY  
Oliver, get my chip and we'll get out of here.

OLIVER  
Yes, brother.

We close on Jack, look at him. John Henry and Oliver both are off the scene. Jack's eyes open widely with the sound of port opening and then the sound of robot being deactivated. Jack's fear is more than he ever was.

OLIVER (O.S.)  
Do penance. You'll see God. Hasta la vista.

The sounds of someone stepping off, we slowly PULL OUT and see that John Henry is completely deactivated. Oliver left. We can see the cells flashing ominously in his chest.

C.U. JACK'S FACE.: Jack Van Meter closes his eyes, peacefully. It's his fate, the fate of every bad-One good turn deserves another, one bad turn deserves another too.

EXT. THE BUILDING – MORNING

THE VERY VERY LARGE EXPLOSION! It collapses the whole building down like when Samson destroyed the whole building. THEN THE EXPLOSION again! The whole screen has dust, only one thing we can see is the NON-ATOMIC STORM IN FRONT OF US. And then it turns our screen into BLACKNESS...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. ZEIRA CENTER – LATE MORNING

A BIG AERIAL HK flies through the city and lands on the roof of Zeira Center. The door of the HK at its torso opens.

CLOSE ON THE DOOR

Dr. Felicia Burnett, Matt Murch, Semina Cruel, Father Armando Bonilla, Cameron and John Connor exit from the HK and quickly run across the roof.

INT. ZEIRA MEDICAL DIVISION PASSAGEWAY – LATE MORNING

CAMERA CRANE DOWN FROM THE CEILING, see Allison, MARCUS YOUNG with SITTIPONG PICHITCHAI(1), Preecha Singhmak and MICKY SINGHMAK with MICHAEL(1) are standing in front of room, looking through window. They all look sad. Allison is an only one who looks and gets all her attention at the ones inside the room.

WE PAN to see three doctors(including Emma Akagi) are working on seriously injured E. Boykins who is lying prone on the bed unconsciously. The monitor and beep sounds show his weak pulse, his heart beats very slowly. Emma Akagi pulls out a bullet from the last wound as other two doctors are stitching his wounds.

ON ALLISON, she is crying, very much sad. Marcus steps toward Allison and gently puts one of his hands on her shoulder(another one holding Sittipong). Allison looks at him, her tears are streaming from her eyes like waterfalls.

MARCUS  
(faintly)  
He'll be okay, Alise. I think he'd be  
sad if he could see you like this.

ALLISON  
(very sadly)  
I know it, my dad. But I can't. It's because of me.

MARCUS  
He did it to protect you. He loves you.

ALLISON  
I know.

Allison looks into the window again.

ALLISON  
But if I could do anything, if I got those bullets...

MARCUS  
No. No. Allison. Don't say anything more.

ALLISON  
If I got those bullets, he wouldn't be like this.

MARCUS  
It's not your fault, Alise. Jack did it.

CAMERON (O.S.)  
Allison!

They all turn, see John, Cameron, Dr. Felicia Burnett, Matt Murch, Semina Cruel and Father Armando Bonilla running across the passageway to face them.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
Cameron!

Allison runs toward and hugs her.

CAMERON  
How is he?

Allison looks at Cameron who gently wipes her tears.

INT. ZEIRA MEDICAL DIVISION PASSAGEWAY – LATER

John, Cameron, Allison, Preecha, Micky (with Michael)and Marcus (with Sittipong) stand near the door. All look worried. Dr. Felicia Burnett gets out. She has dressed her own white gown and she has a clipboard on her left arm. Allison quickly rushes toward her.

ALLISON  
How is he? Is he okay?

BURNETT  
His blood pressure is low because of the blood loss.  
O negative. No Thai soldier has this blood group.  
It's not usual for a real Thai who has this group.  
Only hybrids between Thais and other nations have.  
He's been very special case for me since first time  
we cured him from that psychic hunter many years ago.

Felicia sighs. Allison just pauses for a few seconds.

BURNETT  
We have not enough blood in stocks. It's rare  
to find. Anyone here can give or ever gave him?

ALLISON  
I did. Use my blood. Please, use it as he needs.

CAMERON  
So I can help too.

BURNETT  
No. You can't. Your blood is mutant from the eugenics.  
Some chemicals in yours may distract his immunity. He'll  
be worse than he is now. I advise on you to stay here.

ALLISON  
Let's go, doctor.

Felicia nods, leads Allison into the room.

INT. ZEIRA INFIRMARY – LATE MORNING

Allison lies down on the cot next to E. Boykins. Blood transfusion from her to him, it happens with hope in her eyes which stare at him. She can sacrifice all her blood for him.

JOHN (V.O.)  
I know now what is the fate I make. The fate  
I've tried to find.

ALLISON'S POV.: E. Boykins is there in front, on that bed. His hands are on his chest, his fingers all are splinted. His torso and his stomach are bandaged. His face looks peaceful.

JOHN (V.O.) (cont'd)  
The fate we never thought that it would happen.

Allison smiles happily as her tears stream down her cheek.

INT. ZEIRA CONFERENCE ROOM – LATE MORNING

The remains of the Cromartie/John Henry's body lay on a table, his CPU port empty. His eyes has nothing.

JOHN (V.O.) (cont'd)  
Now I win Skynet. I and my friends win Skynet.

OLIVER WEAVER

Reaches into a dark liquid and pulls out a "chip". The dark liquid drips off the still-hot chip as steam rises from it.

JOHN (V.O.) (cont'd)  
Our tomorrow is very clear. Live in peace  
between humans and machines.

Except for not having a connector at one end, and the metal "handle" at the other, it looks like a T-950's chip.

JOHN (V.O.) (cont'd)  
John Henry is like the fictional fork hero  
who beat a machine by his powered-hammer,

Oliver takes the chip and inserts it into the port of John Henry.

JOHN (V.O.) (cont'd)  
...compete against machinery on behalf of humanity.

CLOSE ON JOHN HENRY'S EYES: They open.

JOHN (V.O.) (cont'd)  
No fate but what we make. It's true.

JOHN HENRY'S EYES FLASH ELECTRIC BLUE AS WE CUT TO:

INT. LIVING ROOM – DAY

SUPERIMPOSE: "2064: UTOPIA FUTURE"

It's the future. The furniture inside look like the 2064 digital furniture. Hi-tech sofa. Automatic system. This is utopian house.

SITTIPONG PICHITCHAI, KITTY PICHITCHAI, MAGGIE MOON and STEFAN JR. sit on the long sofa. They are listening the story of GRANDMA ALLISON'S AND GRANDPA STEFAN'S. Grandpa Stefan looks younger than his age(looks same age as grandma Allison). These characters once appeared in F03. Those kids seem to interest in the story very much. They both smile happily.

GRANDMA ALLISON  
Stefan has become a cripple since that time.

MAGGIE MOON  
That's very good to know, Grandma Pichitchai.

But Maggie's expression shows her doubt.

GRANDPA STEFAN  
Moon, you have something you doubt about.  
Your look completely tells me as well as  
your eyes. Anything you wish to know more?

Maggie smiles. It's her honor to talk with these former high ranking heroes of human history.

MAGGIE MOON (cont'd)  
Yes, I do.

GRANDPA STEFAN  
What is it?

MAGGIE MOON  
You both just said that Catherine Weaver had  
destroyed the core installation with herself.

GRANDMA ALLISON  
We did. And?

MAGGIE MOON  
But now why is Catherine Weaver the defense  
minister of American latest government?

Grandma Allison and Grandpa Stefan smile proudly. Maggie gets her attention at them both. The other smile and know it as well.

BACK TO THE PAST:

INT. ZEIRA MESS HALL - DAY

SUPERIMPOSE: "JANUARY 1, 2030"

Murch, Felicia, Semina, and John Henry sit at a table, and have been joined by Emma Akagi. On both John Henry's and Emma's fingers are a pair of WEDDING RING(now Emma is EMMA HENRY). Murch and Semina also have them too. The cabbage rolls have been eaten and the jar is less than half full.

EMMA AKAGI  
Drinks are on the Connors and the Pichitchais.

For now, they just stare at the jar.

Savannah enters and is halted by the mood. Savannah has her wedding ring too. And she's about three-months pregnant.

SAVANNAH  
Ahem.

Slowly, everyone turns their attention to Savannah.

SAVANNAH  
This is very good for everyone here, humans and  
machines live in peace. I know. There is still  
a war to fight. Land to reclaim.

SEMINA  
Those leaders did their job.

JOHN HENRY  
I know now it's up to us. I and Emma "Lucy Ann"  
Henry, my wife will help you build our future  
together, President Wyman. I think our races  
can share many things. One human has strong  
mind and one machine has strong body.

With that, we now know Emma Akagi as "Lucy Ann" Henry. It's the name she should be. And yes...we'll call her just "LUCY ANN".

MURCH  
Skynet is dead. Now nothing threatens our  
determination. Now we just have to rebuild  
the humanity to be great again.

LUCY ANN  
Yes, Mr. Murch. John Henry praised me that I  
drive steel like a man. I'm very proud of that.

BURNETT  
Just like Lucy Ann of Folklore.

And there is soft laughing.

LUCY ANN  
All the time travels. For the first time,  
we completely win. We completely win the  
great devil of the world.

JOHN HENRY  
And I think we should also celebrate for  
our victory to give this world more ozone.

WEAVER (O.S.)  
Yes. And for my return.

Everyone turns after the voice, sees CATHERINE WEAVER enter and join them. She is powerful, good look, red hair as before.

WEAVER  
Happy new year, everybody.

Savannah is very happy as other humans here look confused.

WEAVER  
Oh! Don't be confused, my friends.

FLASHBACK TO:

INT. GROUND FLOOR OFFICE – NIGHT

SUPERIMPOSE: "JULY 2027"

CATHERINE WEAVER waits as John noisily stumbles into the office.

JOHN  
Why are you here?

Weaver smiles.

WEAVER  
Nothing.

They both turn to leave.

ANGLE ON WEAVER'S LEGS.: An eel-sized piece of Weaver splits off and scurries to a corner, disguising itself as a piece of debris.

John can't see the eel. He and Weaver exit the office.

BACK TO PRESENT:

EXT. SERRANO NUCLEAR POWER PLANT – DAY

In the shadow of the towers of the nuclear power plant, stand Weaver, John, Allison and Cameron, and sit on wheelchair E. Boykins. E. Boykins is completely healed but his look is somewhat gloomy. Four full backpacks lay at Cameron's and John's feet. Parking near them is an SUV with Marcus Young, Kyle Reese and Nevlin Glau.

JOHN  
So that is why you can survive.

WEAVER  
Yes.  
(to E. Boykins)  
Like you and your father ever said, "Warn yourself".

E. Boykins smirks.

Weaver steps off a step. She turns around, looks at the human-being heroes in front of her.

WEAVER  
People will wonder what happened to all of you.

John smiles friendly.

JOHN  
It's over, Weaver. I promise. I'll come back.

John flashes look at his friends behind him before he looks back at Weaver.

JOHN  
We'll come back.

WEAVER  
I hope so. We hope so.

John and Cameron grab their backpacks.

JOHN  
Hasta Luego.

WEAVER  
Hasta Luego.

John and Cameron walk toward the SUV with four backpacks as Allison takes E. Boykins on his wheelchair to face Weaver. E. Boykins slowly reaches out his hand. Weaver looks at it.

E. BOYKINS  
It's my honor to be your friend, Ms. Weaver.

Weaver smiles so friendly, takes his hand and shakes it.

WEAVER (cont'd)  
It's my honor too. Mighty psychic.

E. BOYKINS  
Good bye. Mighty MPAT.

ALLISON  
Good bye, Cath.

Weaver and Allison exchange a warm hug.

When they separate:

ALLISON  
Like you always said, I'll be back.

WEAVER  
Good bye, Alise.

Allison turns and brings E. Boykins with her toward the SUV.

**END OF ACT 4**

* * *

**ACT 5 (SPECIAL ACT)**

**(Happy ending or the origin of another hell)**

EXT. ALLISON'S HOUSE – DAY

E. Boykins is sitting alone on his wheelchair, looking around, seeing pure atmosphere of Allison's garden. The SUV is at the left side of the house. This house is modified to be more than a house, it's both the house and food stocks. The garden is fulled with vegetables and fruits such as strawberries, tomatoes, beans and some other fruits and vegetables. Nevlin is working as a gardener there.

E. Boykins smiles and sighs. Allison gets out of the house. She is dressed in a pink long dress.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
What are you thinking about?

E. BOYKINS  
How is he?

ALLISON  
He falls asleep. Do you feel tired, Stefan?

E. Boykins looks over his shoulder to see her. He smiles.

E. BOYKINS  
No, my wife. Do you?

Allison grins.

ALLISON  
It's very happy to live here. My home.

E. BOYKINS  
(Off Allison's look)  
Do you feel bored or even tired?  
I'm a cripple. I'm your hindrance.

Allison shakes her head, steps to face him in front of him...

ALLISON (cont'd)  
No. Don't think that. I've chosen to take  
care of you. I won't change. I can't.

...and squats, looking in his eyes.

ALLISON  
You protected me. Besides, it's exactly  
my fault and I have to atone you.

E. BOYKINS  
I know sometimes you want to go for celebration,  
sometimes you want to have some friends and maybe  
you want to be like other young women.

ALLISON  
I never want that. I never want those. I got married  
with you. Taking care of you when you can't take care  
of yourself is what I should do. When I had been  
pregnant with Sam, you always took care of me.  
Now it's my turn.

E. Boykins slowly reaches out his right hand, touches her hair then he slides down to her left cheek.

E. BOYKINS  
Thank you so much, Allison.

Allison smiles and stands.

ALLISON  
I have a good news, Stefan.

E. BOYKINS  
What is it?

ALLISON  
I'm pregnant.

E. Boykins looks really surprised with that. He smiles happily. His eyes open widely with gladness. He grabs her hands.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Is it the truth, sweetie?

ALLISON  
Yes. Stefan. It's the truth.

His breathing is heavy as his heart is fulled with his happiness.

E. BOYKINS  
Oh! My wife, let me hug you.

E. Boykins stretches his arms. She smiles happily, giggles and hugs him. Their happiness and pride are up. When they separate:

E. BOYKINS  
Oh! Allison. I think we should celebrate for it.  
Today is the best new year day for me. And that  
embryo in your womb is the best gift too.

ALLISON  
John and Cameron, where are they?

E. BOYKINS  
They are out there with Reese and your dad.  
They said that they will come back with books.  
They think that real books are better than  
those files on our ZEITECH network.

ALLISON  
Are you sure you don't want to stay here?

E. Boykins grins.

E. BOYKINS  
I want. But I can't. Maybe there'd be no ID might  
kill our son's life. Like Sarah and John. I don't  
want that so we should do after laws.

ALLISON  
What?

E. BOYKINS  
When my mind power is back, I'll go to work.  
I have my duty here. I can stay here for five  
years or more years for preparing. Ring a bell?

Allison looks confused. She just pauses for a few seconds and realizes what E. Boykins is talking about.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Do you understand it now?

ALLISON  
I do. But when did you get the accreditation  
and the passport? Or any special case?

E. BOYKINS  
Before we arrived here. When you were sleeping on my bed.  
In Bangkok. At night. My passport will be expired in five  
years by Royal Thai internationally laws. Then we have to  
go back our land. You'll become Thai. And don't worry about  
this house. We'll come back every five years.

ALLISON  
If you go for work, what about me?

E. BOYKINS  
Up to you. Get a job somewhere in the city. Or  
live here as a housewife. Two things I have to  
wait, first is my mind power and the second is  
they're preparing for the new Royal Thai Embassy  
in LA. The couple AIs are working for the document  
files in the database of the old embassy.

Allison thinks about it.

ALLISON  
I think I wish to be your secretary.

E. BOYKINS  
Good to hear that, my love. But you can't.  
You just changed the nationality, you are  
not Thai at first. By laws, you can't.

ALLISON  
Okay. I understand. But why can't we change it?

E. BOYKINS  
We change it enough for me. Now we shouldn't.

ALLISON  
So I'll find the way to work near you.  
Maybe I should be a teacher like my mom.

E. BOYKINS  
Good to hear that too, my love.

E. Boykins' hands reach for her, pull her into a kiss. It's not deep. But it's not a kind of bored. They look happily as their eyes keep closing and their hands fondles the back of each other's head. E. Boykins breaks the kiss. They both lock eyes.

E. BOYKINS  
I'm thinking I love you.

ALLISON  
So am I.

They both giggle and blush.

E. BOYKINS  
(more happily)  
What will we do? They don't come back yet.

Allison's emotion isn't hard to be assumed this time. Her feet wobble on floor. Her eyes look subtle. Her hands hold the handle of E. Boykins' wheelchair firmly. And her cheeks blush. E. Boykins looks at her and gets his attention at her.

ALLISON  
It's...err...can we...Oh. I think we...err.

E. Boykins looks in her eyes, makes her more bashful.

ALLISON  
Okay. I need you. Can we have sex?

Allison turns away form him and more coyness is on her face. E. Boykins looks after her. He can't believe this but he is very happy to hear it.

ALLISON  
(very bashful)  
Since you woke up, we have had sex just  
three times. I think I need it more.  
(a beat)  
Oh! Did I just say something wrong, Stefan?  
I shouldn't tell that I need it very much  
like that. It shouldn't be important.

E. Boykins exhales and smiles. Happiness is up.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
No, my wife. You are right. I know that it's  
hard for you to keep it. If you want it or even  
need it, we can try or even do it as well.

Allison grins and quickly turns back to him.

TIGHT ON ALLISON AND E. BOYKINS as they kiss each other deeply and hungrily. In b.g., Nevlin stands still, watches them and smiles like a happy person.

CAMERA CRANE UP, and zoom to the sky. Leave them. And as we reach the sky, we MATCH CUT TO:

EXT. CEDAR CLINTON LIBRARY – DAY

From the sky, moves to see Cedar Clinton Library, 4150 East Clinton Avenue Fresno, CA. The Library is partially damaged, around library are some destroyed houses and cars, dead trees lying on the ground, some smoke can be seen in the distance. An old pick-up truck is at the back of the library. Kyle and Marcus come from the door, laden with many books. They walk toward and put those books into the truck.

MARCUS  
What time is it?

Kyle checks his watch.

KYLE  
2.23, sir.

MARCUS  
The Connors?

KYLE  
I don't know. I think they may be searching  
for more interesting books inside.

MARCUS  
We have to go in five minutes.  
Can you get in and look for them?

KYLE  
Okay, but...

Kyle grabs a plasma rifle from the truck and tosses it to Marcus.

KYLE (cont'd)  
Live with it. It's not safe yet. Some metals are  
still around this world. Don't be careless.

MARCUS  
I will.

Marcus checks the rifle and cocks the slide. Kyle walks and enters the door.

INT. CEDAR CLINTON LIBRARY – DAY

The library is in mess, books all over the place. The other side of library is like nothing happen. No one is here. But we hear the sounds of John and Cameron breathing heavily somewhere.

INT. BATHROOM – SAME TIME

Only one small green plastic walled toilet is locked, the others are all open. Jeans and clothes are on floor under the toilet door. The sounds are louder and clearer. John and Cameron is in that locked toilet. We also hear their conversations.

CAMERON (O.S.)  
(moaning)  
Oh! John. It's good. That's perfect.

JOHN (O.S.)  
(moaning)  
My love. Don't say anything. Put that off.

CAMERON (O.S.)  
(moaning)  
Let's do it. I can't wait.

Undies and underwear are thrown out of the toilet.

CAMERON (O.S.)  
Do me favor, please.

INT. TOILET – DAY

John and Cameron both are naked. Her back is against wall near the toilet bowl. He crushes his lips to hers. He probes hungrily and insistently between them with his tongue until she opens her mouth and his tongue can invade it and duel fiercely with hers. He draws his hand up over her ribcage and roughly mauls her breast while his other hand worms into the soft hair at the side of her head.

He nips and sucks at her lips, squeezing her breasts and pinching and stretching her nipple as he manhandles her breasts. His dick throbs in heavy surges, bobbing, almost straining to reach the tight warm haven of her snatch. Her unwavering stare bothers him, somehow making him feel guilty, even although it is taking her suggestion, but not guilty enough to stop. He spins her around and gripping her waist, pulls her slightly backward until she is leaning forward. John can feel his chest heaving and focuses on getting his breathing under control.

John slides his hands from her waist and over the lush curve of her hips onto the firm globes of her ass. He tests that firmness with flexing fingers, spreading her cheeks as he fondles them harder than he ever has before. He may feel the rosebud pucker of her asshole twitch, drawing his attention to it as he accidentally brushes his thumb over it. He frowns.

JOHN  
(moaning)  
You are very beautiful, Cameron.

His dick surges with a new pulse of arousal. His fingers are kneading the firm flesh of her ass.

John spins her against wall, they lock their eyes. He slowly grasps his dick and guides its head through her folds until he finds her entrance to take away the temptation to stick it elsewhere. Cameron rocks back and his dickhead wedges into the tight ring of entrance, the muscles stretching and at the same time resisting. She tries to lock her eyes with his as he thrusts forward, sliding in and out of her. Her groan gets out of her throat every time he penetrates her.

His hips slam forward and he pulls her torso against his, hard, his body reacting to her command before his consciousness can fully process it. We hear her cry out as he lances into her with unchecked force, blazing a fiery trail of sweet friction along his length as he fills and stretches her tight, resisting flesh.

He starts to lean on the sides of the wall near the sides of her head, locks her in his way. They lock eyes as they make love. But the loud cry and pain distract her.

Her snatch is a tight, molten vices around his dick as he drives it in and out of her with long hard strokes, a flexing, squeezing delightful caress that makes his buttocks clench. He pounds into her faster, feeling the delicious tension in his balls growing with each journey into her clutching core.

He lefts Cameron's thighs up as he drives in very powerfully and she locks her legs around him as he drives out. Her weight isn't a problem, he seems to be strong enough. This isn't old John who is very weak and fearful. He gnashes his teeth, looks skyward as he pounds harder and faster, makes her let out much louder cries, groans and pants.

CAMERON  
(moaning)  
Good, Johnny.

JOHN  
(strongly)  
I don't want you to call me like that.

CAMERON  
So punish me by harder penetration.

JOHN  
Yes. Yessss...Yes.

He begins to grunt with the strain of each stroke, his jaw clenching as his balls start to boil. He starts to pant, his chest burning as his heart hammers against his ribs. His strokes become shorter, but even faster and harder. He slides one hand up her chest and hooks it over her shoulder while he moves the other to clutch the firm globe of her breast.

She moans and cries out as he grinds into her and roughly massages her breast, pulling, pinching and stretching the hard nub of her nipple. He grits his teeth, trying to hold back the inevitable as he slams into her one more time, thrusting from the balls of his feet. He looks at her as his dick still slides in and out of her and she cries loud every shot. She looks very sexy for him, very beautiful and looks angelic. She is no more a Delilah he ever found she was in the past. She is completely a human he loves and a real human who was reborn to be his heart.

Cameron and John both breath heavily as if they are in a heap of hot fire during the involuntarily powerful penetration. The tiles Cameron's collided against starts to crack. The moment of paradise reaches them as they both start to scream painfully. He thrusts forward and keeps his dick inside of her as their climaxes reach them both, liquid joins inside of her. His semen goes deeper than his dickhead inside the vagina.

He leans back and looks in her eyes.

JOHN  
Is this all what you want here?

CAMERON  
Not at all, John. I need you more than this. I love  
you more than this. Sex is very interesting for me.  
It's the thing I should learn more than you did.

John turns away from her, his dick slides out of her. He looks down to find their underwear and undies.

CAMERON (cont'd)  
I think that on the bed can be better than here.

John reaches out under the door, brings back their clothes, undies and underwear.

JOHN (cont'd)  
Yeah. I think so. And we have enough time to  
do it. Skynet is no more. We finished our job.  
It's our time to relax.

John hands her the undies and she quickly wears it.

JOHN  
(as he hands her the clothes)  
Like the DVD movie we just watched yesterday,...

Cameron puts her clothes on. John starts to wear his clothes as he continues his words.

JOHN (cont'd)  
After the Avengers stopped the chaos, Loki and  
Thor returned to their world with Tesseract, the  
Avengers separate to their ways. Got some rest.

CAMERON  
Let's go, John.

JOHN  
Yeah.

John quickly gets out of the toilet.

EXT. CEDAR CLINTON LIBRARY – DAY

Kyle gets out and walks toward Marcus.

KYLE  
I can't see them.

MARCUS  
Oh! That's very bad news.

JOHN (O.S.)  
Not at all.

John and Cameron exit through the back entrance. Marcus looks John up and down and sees...

MARCUS' POV.: The stud isn't done up. The shirt looks uneven.

Marcus looks up at John.

MARCUS  
I think I'm not gonna ask what you had  
done in there. So let's get out of here.

John and Cameron just smile, they both turn and get onto the truck. Marcus walks and gets on the driver seat. Kyle jumps onto the rear with a plasma rifle.

HIGH ANGLE

The truck goes straight toward the south west. Its direction is to Palmdale. Their home.

INT. BEDROOM – DAY

Allison and E. Boykins are cuddling on the bed. Their clothes are on the floor. Her head has rested on his strong arm. And very sure his legs can't move. His wheelchair is at his side.

E. BOYKINS  
I'm very fun.

ALLISON  
I feel something wrong with this baby.

E. Boykins and Allison look at each other.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
Why?

ALLISON  
I don't know.

E. BOYKINS  
Relax, Allison.

E. Boykins kisses on her forehead, very gently. She looks in his eyes then and flashes a kiss on his cheek.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
Okay. Relax.

E. BOYKINS  
They'll be back in an hour. Our son is sleeping  
deeply in next door. Nevlin is in our garden.

E. Boykins smiles at her. He has a plan.

ALLISON  
So what will we do?

E. BOYKINS  
I think the round 2 will be very interesting.

ALLISON  
Are you sure? This time you beg for it?

E. BOYKINS  
Who won't? I just lie and you sit up and  
down on me. It's fun. Very very fun.

Allison punches playfully on his strong chest and as he is gonna kiss her cheek, she quickly gets off his embrace with giggles. He follows her, one hand tries to grab her as another pushes himself toward her. She evades and jumps out of bed and laughs very happily and playfully like when a girl is playing a game. He quickly pushes himself forward and misses her. She steps to the nightstand. He tries again and she jumps through him powerfully onto the bed. He falls on the floor as she does so. His back falls and his eyes close.

Allison, looks back to him, doesn't see him on the edge.

ALLISON  
Stefan.

Allison slowly and fearfully creeps toward the edge of the bed like when a young girl downs her beloved doll from her bed.

ALLISON'S POV.: Her husband is there on the floor. The eyes close. Is he dead?

ALLISON (cont'd)  
(sadly)  
No. No. Stefan.

Allison quickly gets down from the bed and rushes toward him.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
No. Stefan. I'm sorry. Please.

Allison carefully cups his head onto her laps.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
(tearfully)  
No. Please don't, sweetie. Open your eyes.  
No. I'm sorry. Please don't die. I can't  
live without you. Wake up.

Maybe she forgets to check the vital sign. She thinks he's dead. She starts to cry her heart out like a picklepuss. She hugs him in her embrace very tightly.

ALLISON  
(crying)  
I'm sorry. Wake up, please. Open them please.

E. BOYKINS  
Okay. I open them.

E. Boykins opens his eyes. Nothing has happened, he's just teased her. Allison realizes that and quickly wipes her tears. He turns to look at her, his look displays that it was fun. He reaches out his hands for her but she pushes them away a bit angrily.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
How dare did you do it again? I hate it.

E. Boykins lowers his hands. She looks at him and knows his emotion as well. As he looks downward, she gets closer and grabs both of his hands in hers. E. Boykins looks back at her. She smiles warmly. No anger in her mind.

ALLISON  
I just teased you.

E. Boykins smiles and relaxes.

E. BOYKINS  
So I should do this.

E. Boykins quickly surprises Allison with a kiss on her left cheek. Allison blushes and hits him bashfully. E. Boykins laughs.

E. BOYKINS  
I think I'm so happy today.

ALLISON  
Me too.

They both then lock their eyes. Allison rises and quickly carries him up and throws him onto the bed and jumps on top of him. They lock their eyes.

ALLISON  
I love you so much, Stefan. You are so kind  
to me. You never harm me even I am cause of  
your disability. I made you weak. I always  
create many problems to you.

E. BOYKINS  
I never think so, Allison. You are my power.  
You are everything to me. My life is at this  
point, all because of you. You never create  
a problem but you create my happy life.

ALLISON  
That's why I can't betray your love. And one  
of three reasons I chose you, not Nick.

E. BOYKINS  
What are others?

ALLISON  
The second is I love you and the third  
is I love you very very much.

E. BOYKINS  
I love you too.

Then they kiss on the bed passionately, make out.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. LOS ANGELES – DAY

The structures of everything look repaired and modified. It's gonna be more modern than the Los Angeles city in our present day. The humans, cyborgs and endos are working together as well.

FADE TO:

INT. CONFERENCE ROOM – DAY

John Henry, Emma "Lucy Ann" Henry, T-Tuck, T-Sherman, T-Walsh, Matt Murch, Dr. Felicia Burnett, Semina Cruel, Savannah Wyman, Patrick Wyman, Oliver Weaver and Catherine Weaver are gathered at the conference table. The table has maps and boxes on it. There are no chairs, people move around as needed.

OLIVER  
It's over. Good as we thought. Edword and his men  
went back to Perth. All Asians headed back to the  
BSD with two HTMS frigates. Englishes got back to  
London and Africans got back their homes. We can't  
find the Connors and the Pichitchais around here.

WEAVER  
They go and live peacefully. They completely did  
their jobs here. They will come back if there are  
new jobs for them. And I definitely clear all data  
about them all.

Savannah looks at Weaver.

SAVANNAH  
I don't like when everyone here let them go out  
and deleted all terminators' memories about them.

WEAVER  
This is what they want. I just did as asked.

LUCY ANN  
Some humans still can remember them. I think they  
may forget them someday. Now we have more important  
things to think about.

Donald enters the room, followed by Emily. Donald hands John Henry a thin folder. John Henry quickly glances at it.

JOHN HENRY  
Now we completely did another good thing. The nods  
around here are all repaired. I can access to the  
network from now on. All data will be shown and we  
are gonna know what is the next problem out there.

John Henry hands back Donald the folder.

JOHN HENRY  
(to Donald)  
Thank you so much, Mr. Donald.

Emily steps toward John Henry and whispers something into his ear like it's a secret. John Henry thinks so fast as she finishes. He then nods to her. Emily and Donald both exit the room. John Henry turns to face the others.

LUCY ANN  
What's wrong, sweetie?

JOHN HENRY  
I have found something a few months ago and have  
needed someone to confirm it. And now he's here.  
He was a genius scientist once helped National  
Aeronautics and Space Administration for Viking  
lander on Mars.

WEAVER  
NASA?

JOHN HENRY  
Yes. And this one is very genius Thai.  
(to the door)  
You can come in now, doctor.

LOW ANGLE as the door opens and a person wears formal boots steps into the room.

TILT UP, revealing DR. ART-ONG JUMSAI NA AYUDHAYA, the Thai scientist in our real world. He is dressed in a formal suit. He looks younger than his age now. And he looks quite healthy. Not like a common old man.

DR. ART-ONG  
Good afternoon, everybody. Nice to meet you.

Dr. Art-ong smiles friendly but something tells us about another odd thing is going to come. The strange thing is hiding behind the fate of this guy.

Everyone looks at him. John Henry and Lucy Ann know him as well. They both smile proudly.

JOHN HENRY  
Welcome to Los Angeles, doctor.

LUCY ANN  
How are you today, doctor?

FOCUS ON DR. ART-ONG as he grins. His eyes show his curiosity. His smile is widened. Looks very very friendly.

DR. ART-ONG  
I'm fine. What can I do for all of you?

Why he is here, what he can help them. This seems complicated.

EXT. SPACE - NIGHT

THE SPACESHIPS which have Zeira logos on them, fly through us. They head toward the Mars weird spaceship armada waiting for them. The unknown enemy Alien-like spaceships quickly fire big plasma-like rounds at us by their weird cannons. We are between the space battle between machines and Zeira soldier ships.

SUPERIMPOSE: "MARS, 2080"

A Zeira spaceship slips right under the enemy vanguard ship and ducks and weaves between dozens more. The Zeira force hits the machines head on - and several ships do just that, smashing into bigger ships kamikaze-style, everything exploding –

The fleet mobilizes, blasting Zeira ships, circling around, and an air war begins, a frenzied, balletic ecstasy of destruction that the camera hurtles through as ships and parts of ships fly at and past it.

ANGLE AN OLD ZEIRA SHIP WE EVER TRACKED:

It nearly makes it all the way through the machine fleet before a barrelling chunk of debris - which is twice their size - forces them to come hard about and remain in the fray.

FULL SHOT

Few Zeira spaceships fly through and make their way past the carnage and heads down toward the tiny satellite moon. Another four move through and go directly toward two real moons- Phobos and Deimos. The battle is still raging in b.g.

EXT. RED LAND – DAY

-landing on A VAST PLAIN. This place isn't on the Earth. The landscape and sky look red. Atmosphere is like when it rains but really it doesn't. The hilltops have no tree. The air looks stable. No city, no skull and trash piles. Peaceful and quiet.

WE PAN around to see the whole vast plain. It's peaceful until we see the figure moving.

CLOSE ON and reveals it: A wounded man is walking on mars' surface. He approaches a LARGE ROCK FORMATION which blocks his path. We can see a metal endoskeleton inside him but we can't be sure what he is. Hybrid or cyborg?

He lifts the large rock with his hands and throws it toward the way he left. A MASSIVE PLASMA SHOT destroys it in the air. He quickly runs out of the way.

We are still here to see what is gonna happen.

A few seconds later, a machine wheels over there, the way the stone was destroyed. This looks a bit like an Ogre but it's smaller and more advanced. We'll call it "ARES". The gun swings around to hunt.

ARES' H.U.D.: The head-up display looks very wonderful. It sees the guy running across the martian plain. It can scan him from this area so fast. Gets data as a human with adamantium endoskeleton and special eugenic skin. Mission: "TERMINATE".

THE ARES, blasts a MASSIVE PLASMA ROUND FORWARD.

The round goes almost over the head of that guy in angle but it really blows up the guy. The skin disappears and the endoskeleton falls on the ground. Dead.

But the victory hasn't been at the Ares for a long time. A few seconds later, three plasma shots attack and places the big three dots wounded on the Ares.

Four weird planes fly through and the Ares then explodes in a big fiery explosion.

WE TRACK AFTER A PLANE as it flies in the air toward the battlefield on Mars.

The gun fires and plasma-blasts go crazy everywhere. The plane greets the big HK-VTOLS and exchanges fire. The below is ruined robot city. Machines are fighting against machines. All humans around here are hybrids with adamantium endoskeletons.

The war in hell can't find the winner. The spaceships come and join and battle against machines below. Plasma rounds and missiles firing around.

The cannon blasts and then...

THE NON NUCLEAR MUSHROOM CLOUD of a massive explosion forms in the center of the large battlefield.

We focus on the new coming spaceship as it hovers and blasts rounds toward the below enemy army.

INT. SPACESHIP – BRIDGE – DAY

The bridge is small: two pilot seats on either side, and a tangle of wires and machinery all about.

Oliver Weaver enters the bridge. Donald and Emily are driving the spaceship. They all look exactly same as in 2030.

OLIVER  
When will we reach the facility?

DONALD  
Three. Two. One.

OLIVER  
I guess. Minutes.

EMILY  
No. Seconds.

The ship bucks-

EXT. LANDING STRIP – CONTINUING

We can see it, a long strip, which halfway along becomes a kind of hanger. The spaceship arcs at it uncomfortably fast.

INT. BRIDGE - CONTINUING

Emily and Donald are fighting the stick with extreme concentration as Oliver stands watching, so calmly.

EXT./INT. LANDING STRIP/HANGER - CONTINUING

And the ship HITS the ground - the landing gear folds and snaps under the weight - the ship keeps going, now inside the hanger, heading towards the entrance to the facility, slowing, fishtailing and coming about a full one eighty - it goes beyond the strip and crashes down into the pedestrian area, so that the nose is sticking back out at the runway but the body of the ship is hidden from it.

INT. BRIDGE - CONTINUING

There is a moment of quiet.

DONALD  
I am good at it. Watch -

A massive harpoon CRASHES through the windshield and impales him to his chair. It's as thick around as a telephone pole.

EMILY  
DONALD!

Almost forgot what he is, Emily relaxes after Donald silvers himself, flows and then morphs to be a human figure near his seat, standing next to it. And becomes Donald again.

DONALD  
They didn't learn anything.

OLIVER  
Let's go.

EXT. LANDING STRIP – CONTINUOUS

We see the ship that has fired the harpoons as unknown armored terminators look like T-950, start out of it. A second enemy vessel enters frame from above, about to land next to it.

EXT. SPACESHIP – MOMENTS LATER

The door opens- just the little door housed inside the ramp- and Donald comes out with his big plasma term cannon. He looks up, toward the edge of the runway, but no other machines have arrived yet.

DONALD  
Go!

The entire crew piles out, all heavily bedecked with weapons.

OLIVER  
Head inside!

INT. BLACK ROOM/INNER HALL - FACILITY – DAY

A small double-sized doorway leads to the "Black room", which is the entrance proper to the facility.

Donald hits a button and huge, thick, blast doors open from the sides AND the top and bottom, creating the effect of a square hole getting bigger. The hall itself is smaller than the black room, but still has the arrows on the ceiling, that point to an elevator some sixty feet away.

DONALD  
Let's go. Get it and go back to the world.

The trio and their followers walk toward the elevator.

INT. FACILITY HQ – MOMENTS LATER

The elevator stops and they make their way to the island of screens and machines in the center of the Mars.

They explore around in the HQ, looking for whatever they want.

ANGLE ON A BLOWN DOOR.

OLIVER (O.S.)  
This way.

ZOOM OUT and Oliver walks into the room.

INT. LABORATORY - FACILITY – DAY

OLIVER AND HIS TEAM walk toward the center of the lab and we can see everything in this lab now.

It looks like a kind of NASA small laboratory we always saw in many movies. And it's like in we saw in many animation/manga, we see the dense capsules arranged in row along nearby the wall with the number and model of ten unknown model terminators. All capsules are open. Blood on the texts which say the models, only one big capsule can say it: "T-2000".

ON THE MONITORS above the long row of chambers- colorful 3-D IMAGES of the new model structure including physical research simulation, common combat simulation and molecule structure. They all look like some kind of high technology things in the world of chemistry and nanotechnology physics. These things are unlike the old MPA we know. The metal cell molecule 3D programming IDE and the secret of new kind MPA. Oliver looks around. Surprise across his face.

OLIVER  
T-2000. Like the reprogrammed metal ever  
said. It's a sentient frequency matter.

DONALD  
Trillions of molecular engineered particles which  
can take on any physical form. Interesting.

EMILY  
That would make it ineffective in battle. It can't  
be destroyed by us or even any weapons. Now it's  
out there and it becomes very very big problem.

A man looks around and as he looks down under the capsule of a T-2000, he sees hydrogen fuel cells look like in the avatar body.

MAN  
(indicates cells)  
Everyone looks there.

Everyone looks at the cells right there. Too late...And they explode. INSERT OUR FRAME WITH FLAME.

EXT. THE FACILITY – DAY

The whole facility explodes in a NUCLEAR-LIKE EXPLOSION. The atomic cloud rises to the red sky. The facility is over.

CLOSE ON A HILLTOP ONE KILOMETER AWAY FROM THE FACILITY:

We see a man of about 30s standing and watching the explosion. He looks very handsome and his hair is red. He's 5'6" tall and looks very strong.

FOCUS ON THE MAN as he smiles proudly.

**END OF ACT 5**

**THE END**

(End of the fourth Season)

* * *

.

.

.

Stefan1994 and eyeshieldTe

.

.

_**Goodbye and See you again in the 5th Season. The Connors and The Pichitchais will come back in: **_"TERMINATOR: THE ACROSS TIME CHRONICLES". _**Good luck.**_


End file.
